


Caniformes (Übersetzung)

by Melodina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean, But not everyone is 'in a relationship', Claiming Bites, Dom Castiel, Dom Michael, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Discipline, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Figging, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Not Classic Polyamory, Not everyone in the relationship is in a relationship with everyone, Object Insertion, Omega Michael, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pack Dynamics, Pack Training, Paddling, Polyamory, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Research is BAMF, Science to the rescue, Self-Harm, Sex and spanking as therapy, Slow Burn, Spanking, Strapping, Sub Dean, Team Dean's Red Ass, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Training, Voyeurism, Wolf Pack, everyone has sex with everyone else
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 192,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodina/pseuds/Melodina
Summary: Das Rudel hatte in den letzten 200 Jahren so viele Omegas verloren. Das lag am kulturellen Wandel, der das Rudel aus seinen ländlichen, bewaldeten, kleinen Dörfern in die Städte brachte. 200 Jahre absolute Vernachlässigung der „Ammenmärchen“ und ihrer üblichen Heilmittel, ihrer Geschichten, ihrer Rituale, ihrer Praktiken, ihrer unantastbaren Lebensart hatten zu einer schnell schwindenden Wolfspopulation geführt, die sich so große Mühe gab, zu sein was sie nicht war, verkümmerte und in dunklen Gassen wahnsinnig wurde. Sie hatten ihr Rudelgefühl gegen die funkelnden Glas- und Stahlwolkenkratzer und die pferdelosen Kutschen der Affen getauscht und das Rudel litt darunter. Castiel dampfte jedes Mal vor Zorn, wenn er daran dachte und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er auf dem Weg zurück um nach dem Jungen zu sehen durch eine weitere Schwingtür stürmte. Wölfe sind keine Affen. Sie brauchen das Rudel. Sie brauchen das Machtgefälle, die Eroberungen, die Disziplin und den Sex. Wölfe mussten im Samen ihrer Dominanten gebadet werden und die stahlharte Hand ihrer Alphas auf ihren Flanken spüren. Jede wissenschaftliche Studie der letzten 20 Jahre zeigte unmissverständlich das gleiche Ergebnis: Wölfe sind keine Affen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [give_it_a_little_nudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/give_it_a_little_nudge/gifts), [Ignisvulpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisvulpes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Caniformes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686864) by [give_it_a_little_nudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/give_it_a_little_nudge/pseuds/give_it_a_little_nudge). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Nachdem ich jetzt über Monate diese wunderbare Geschichte von give_it_a_little_nudge gelesen, kommentiert und nochmal gelesen und noch mehr kommentiert habe, fand ich es an der Zeit, sie zu übersetzen. Das hier ist jetzt der erste winzige Teil eines riesigen Projekts. Die Originalgeschichte "Caniformes" ist mit inzwischen über 500.000 Wörtern noch immer nicht vollendet und meine liebe Freundin give_it_a_little_nudge postet (un-)dankbarerweise schneller als irgendjemand den ganzen Kram übersetzen könnte. Trotzdem werde ich mir große Mühe geben und fleißig weiterübersetzen.
> 
> Viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel!

Kapitel 1

„Aus den Hundeartigen (Gattung der Raubtiere) und den Eigentlichen Affen (Gattung der Primaten), in formalen Zusammenhängen oft Wolfartige und Affenartige, Lupin Sapiens und Homo Sapiens oder – um noch mehr zu vereinfachen – im Alltag oft als die Wölfe und die Primaten bezeichnet, das Rudel und die Schar, Hunde und Affen oder zumeist auf den Straßen – wir und sie“, er senke sein Kinn und hob an sie gerichtet eine Augenbraue. Er hatte ihren Ausbruch gehört und wollte sichergehen, dass sie das wusste. „- haben wir uns parallel und unabhängig voneinander zu zwei Arten entwickelt, die trotz unserer sehr unterschiedlichen philologischen Abstammung bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit in Ontogenese, Fähigkeiten und Funktionsweise zueinander aufweisen. Mit anderen Worten, obwohl wir alle einfach Menschen sind und wir fast gleich aussehen, sind wir nicht gleich. Affenartige sind an ihren gerundeten Ohren, ihrer gebräunten Haut und ihren langen geschickten Fingern erkennbar. Wolfartige haben allesamt leicht gespitzte Ohren, blasse Haut, die auch in der Sonne nicht braun wird, und grundsätzlich kürzere und leicht beharrte (Hobbit-artige) Finger.“ Er hielt seine Hand vor seinem Gesicht hoch und betrachtete seine eigenen dicken Finger. „Unter der Oberfläche gibt es noch weitere anatomische Unterschiede, aber dies sind die, die am besten auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen sind, wenn Sie jemanden treffen und ihn betrachten. Oder sie. Was auch immer.“

Er plapperte. Er verstummte, um sich zu sammeln und wie erwartet nutzte die aufgebrachte Frau vor seinem Schreibtisch die Pause, um entnervt zu seufzen. „DOKTOR Novak“, sagte sie mit so viel Abneigung, wie sie in diese zwei Worte legen konnte. „Geben Sie mir doch keine Bio-Stunde für Neuntklässler. Geben Sie mir meinen Sohn zurück!“ Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und dringlicher, als sie sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob und sich drohend über den Schreibtisch lehnte. „Ich war sehr geduldig mit Ihnen, aber jetzt reißt mein Geduldsfaden! Mein Sohn ist minderjährig und Sie werden ihn mir umgehend zurückgeben, sonst werde ich die Polizei einschalten, um ihn mir zurückzuholen, und Sie der VERGEWALTIGUNG anzeigen!“

Castiel war nicht im Mindesten eingeschüchtert, aber seine Einrichtung brauchte jetzt wirklich kein Gerichtsverfahren und der Junge musste bleiben, wo er war. Deshalb war es eine schlechte Idee, Affenartige Menschen Hundeartige Kinder adoptieren zu lassen, erinnerte er sich selbst. Sie verstanden einfach nicht. Du verbringst dein ganzes Erwachsenenleben damit, die Leute über die Bedürfnisse des Rudels aufzuklären. Du errichtest die Einrichtungen und Hilfsstrukturen, die Gemeinden und die Gesetze, die sie schützen werden. Endlose Stunden mit Forschung und vor Kongresskomitees verbracht und nach acht Jahren findest du dich vor einer Frau wieder, die es definitiv besser wissen müsste, dein Penis noch feucht, weil du bis eben im Kanal ihres Sohns hingst, und versuchst sie daran zu erinnern, warum er das hier braucht. Versuch sie zu beruhigen, bring sie zurück in den vorderen Teil ihres Gehirns. Die reptilische Seite des Gehirns: beide Rassen hatten die. Emotionen gewannen aber oft die Oberhand und Castiel war da nicht hilfreich. Seine Ruhe regte sie nur noch mehr auf. Er seufzte.

„Mrs. Lister, Jeremy ist sechzehn Jahre alt. Sie wussten, in dem Moment, als er sich als Omega herausgestellt hat, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Ich erinnere Sie noch einmal daran, dass er als Wolfartiger jetzt ein voll entwickelter Erwachsener ist. Er hat Die Einrichtung aus freien Stücken betreten, auf seinen eigenen Füßen mit der vollen Absicht es zu tun. Er ist in guten Händen…“

„Es sind nicht die HÄNDE, die mir so große Sorgen machen und das wissen Sie, Doktor!“, unterbrach sie ihn immer noch stehend. „Ich weiß, was da hinten passiert. Sie packen es in medizinische Daten ein, aber Sie und Ihre Hunde vergewaltigen ihn, während Sie mich hier in diesem Büro festhalten, um zu reden! Ich gehe nicht, bis Sie mir meinen Sohn zurückgeben!“

Castiel fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand übers Gesicht, dann schalt er sich selbst die Ruhe zu bewahren. „Jeremy ist läufig, Mrs. Lister, und jemand muss sich um ihn kümmern. Er ist zu alt – zu entwickelt – um das allein durchzumachen. Die Risiken sind erheblich und sehr real. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass Sie und ich keine Gelegenheit hatten, Jeremys Versorgung zu besprechen, bevor er sich selbst eingewiesen hat, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass er genau da ist, wo er jetzt sein muss. Wenn er mit Ihnen geht und nicht die Versorgung bekommt, die er braucht, könnte er körperliche, mentale, und emotionale Schäden davontragen – möglicherweise irreversible.“

Castiel erlaubte seiner Stimme fester und herrischer zu werden. „Niemand, ich wiederhole, NIEMAND, wird in diesen Räumlichkeiten vergewaltigt. Jeremy wird mittelst modernster Gerätschaften genau überwacht und von gut ausgebildeten, hochprofessionellen Alphas, die nur sein bestes wollen, mehrfach bestiegen. Das mag für einen Affenartigen wie Vergewaltigung klingen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, das ist es nicht. Jeremy wird in Besitz genommen – zeitweise in Besitz genommen“, ergänzte er schnell, als sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte, „von drei unserer Mitarbeiter, die für die nächsten zwölf Wochen auch seine Ausbilder sein werden.“ Castiel hielt inne, um ihr Zeit zu geben, die neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten, dann fügte er hinzu: „Einer dieser drei Ausbilder bin ich. Ich hatte mich grade erst von Ihrem Sohn gelöst, als ich ins Büro gerufen wurde, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Ich versichere Ihnen, Mrs. Lister, Ihrem Sohn geht es gut. Er reagiert gut auf den Prozess der Inbesitznahme - Sie und Ihr Ehemann werden seine vollständigen Testergebnisse von uns erhalten - und seine Läufigkeit verläuft so gut, wie man sich das vorstellen kann. Aber er wird Die Einrichtung die nächsten drei Monate nicht verlassen. Er braucht diese Trainingszeit mehr als die meisten Wölfe in seinem Alter. Um ganz offen zu sein, er ist bemitleidenswert hinter seinesgleichen hinterher, wenn es darum geht, seine eigene Biologie und seinen Platz im Rudel zu verstehen. Er ist in einer verletzlichen Lage. Sollte ich Ihnen erlauben, ihn wieder mitzunehmen, bevor er den Prozess abgeschlossen hat, ist er in sehr ernster Gefahr wahnsinnig zu werden oder permanenten körperlichen Schaden davonzutragen. Es ist zwingend notwendig, dass Sie das verstehen Ma’am, Omegas können vom Läufigkeitsstress STERBEN, wenn sie nicht die nötige Fürsorge bekommen.“

 

************************

 

Castiel stromerte energisch durch den weißen, überbelichteten Flur und platzte zielgerichtet durch die Schwingtüren. Ein Teil seines Gehirns, der sehr nach Dean klang, merkte an, dass er vermutlich aussah, wie einer der Charaktere in Dr. Sexy, der auf einen Aufruf reagierte, und er lachte trotz seiner aufgebrachten Gemütsverfassung leicht in sich hinein. Es hatte viel zu lange gedauert, die Frau, die ohnehin nie einen Wolfswelpen hätte adoptieren dürfen sollen, dazu zu bringen, ihre Tirade aufzugeben. Castiel hatte sie schließlich an Billie abschieben können und war geflohen. Billie und Charlie würden sich um alles kümmern, sie beruhigen und ihr erklären, wo ihre Affen-Mutterinstinkte sie fehlleiteten – viel besser als Castiel das konnte. Die Ignoranz, die noch immer jeden Teil der breiten Masse durchflutete, ermüdete Castiel. Es waren fünf lange Jahre vergangen, seit er und seine Forschungspartner ihren Kreuzzug begonnen hatten, um ihre Funde der Bevölkerung zu erklären – im Versuch, die Mortalitäts- und die Wahnsinnsrate junger Wolfartiger zu senken.

Das Rudel hatte in den letzten 200 Jahren so viele Omegas verloren. Das lag am kulturellen Wandel, der das Rudel aus seinen ländlichen, bewaldeten, kleinen Dörfern in die Städte brachte. Im Versuch, sich mit den Primaten zu assimilieren, stießen die Wolfartigen ihre alten Wege ab. 200 Jahre absolute Vernachlässigung der „Ammenmärchen“ und ihrer üblichen Heilmittel, ihrer Geschichten, ihrer Rituale, ihrer Praktiken, ihrer unantastbaren Art zu leben, hatten zu einer schnell schwindenden Wolfspopulation geführt, die sich so große Mühe gab, zu sein was sie nicht war, verkümmerte und in dunklen Gassen wahnsinnig wurde. Sie hatten ihr Rudelgefühl gegen die funkelnden Glas- und Stahlwolkenkratzer und die pferdelosen Kutschen, die die Affen hatten, getauscht und das Rudel litt darunter. Castiel dampfte jedes Mal vor Zorn, wenn er daran dachte und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er auf dem Weg zurück um nach dem Jungen zu sehen durch eine weitere Schwingtür stürmte. Wölfe sind keine Affen. Sie brauchen das Rudel. Sie brauchen das Machtgefälle, die Eroberungen, die Disziplin und den Sex. Wölfe mussten im Samen ihrer Dominanten gebadet werden und die stahlharte Hand ihrer Alphers auf ihren Flanken spüren. Jede wissenschaftliche Studie der letzten 20 Jahre zeigte unmissverständlich das gleiche Ergebnis: Wölfe sind keine Affen.

Schließlich kam Cas zurück in den Südflügel, wo die Neuankömmlinge behandelt wurden. Er ging gradewegs in den Kontrollraum zwischen Raum 107 und Raum 108 und wandte sich an Dr. Harvelle, die kurz zu ihm hochblickte, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihren Bildschirmen wandte. „Wie geht es ihm?“ fragte er sie.

„Er und Jo haben sich grade gelöst. Der Besitzanspruch ist kräftig und sauber – nicht so kräftig wie Ihrer, aber… Sie hat das gut gemacht mit ihm. Er ist eindeutig hetero. Wenn ich mir seine Stresswerte und Körpersprache angucke, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er je schon mal mit einem Mann zusammen war. Mit Jo war er viel entspannter. Klar, er ist erst sechzehn… war vielleicht grundsätzlich noch nicht mit so vielen zusammen.“

Castiel summte nachdenklich als Antwort. Er nahm eins der Klemmbretter in die Hand und überflog die Einträge. Hormonlevel, Pheromonspitzen, Moschusausstöße, Herzschlag waren alle normal für einen läufigen Jugendlichen nach einem soliden Eroberungsfick. Cas blickte durch die Einwegscheibe in den Raum. Jo stand inzwischen, hatte einen Bademantel um und lehnte über dem Kopf des Jungen. Eine Hand strich sanft durch sein Haar und er reckte sich der Berührung unauffällig entgegen. Cas konnte nicht hören, was sie sagte, aber er vertraute ihr, dass sie sich gut um den Welpen kümmern würde.

Cas kannte Jo schon fast so lange, wie er Dean kannte. Die beiden waren praktisch das perfekte Paar, immer zusammen, fast so nah wie Geschwister. Sie war selbst noch fast ein Welpe in mehrerlei Hinsicht, aber als sie sich als Alpha herausstellte und ihr Penis zum Vorschein kam, hatte sie schnell gelernt, die Macht, die ihr ihr sekundäres Geschlecht gab, zu nutzen.

Jo war gut. Sehr gut. Jeremys Körper sah aus, als wäre er in die dünne Matratze geschmolzen. Er war vollständig entspannt. Castiel widerstand dem Drang, in den Raum zu gehen und seinen höheren, dominanteren Besitzanspruch, der stark genug war, an ihm zu ziehen, geltend zu machen. Er wurde hier grade nicht gebraucht und alles war unter Kontrolle. Er sah zu Ellen zurück, die vor mehreren leuchtenden Bildschirmen saß.

„Ist Jo die letzte?“

Ellen brauchte einen Moment um zu antworten und sah ein wenig abgelenkt aus, als sie von dem Bericht hochsah, den sie grade bearbeitete. Dann realisierte ihr Gehirn die Frage. „Ähm, mhm. Ja, Alpher. Benny war nach Ihnen dran. Keine Komplikationen, alles nach Textbuch. Wir werden ihn jetzt etwas schlafen lassen, dann wird Charlie ihn waschen und zusehen, dass er was isst, bevor sie ihn in sein Zimmer bringt. Also alles wie immer, abgesehen davon, dass wir uns ein bisschen beeilt haben, damit wir keine Komplikationen mit Wahnsinn kriegen. War das seine Mutter, die hier die Burg gestürmt hat? Was war das denn?“

„Ja“, knurrte Cas mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, dann löste er gezielt die Anspannung in seinem Kiefer. „Sie ist nicht Rudel. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ein Affenpärchen einen Wolfwelpen adoptieren konnte, aber sie hat ihn anscheinend hierher verfolgt, ist – wie du gesagt hast – reingestürmt und hat gefordert, dass wir aufhören, ihren Sohn zu vergewaltigen und ihn zurück in ihre Obhut geben. Das könnte noch zu Schwierigkeiten führen, wenn Billie sie nicht zur Vernunft bringen kann.“ Er fuhr sich erneut mit der Hand übers Gesicht, presste sie leicht gegen seine Augen, um die verfrühte Angst, alles zu verlieren, was er und Bobby und Benny und Dean errichtet hatten, loszuwerden.

Er stieß den Atem aus und seine Haltung verhärtete sich. Das würde nicht passieren. Sie hatten alles so vorsichtig aufgebaut. Sie hatten Verbündete im Kongress, in der Staatsregierung und auch lokal, die über die Jahre gewissenhaft Gesetze geschaffen hatten, um das Rudel vor genau dieser Art von Einmischung seitens der Affen zu schützen. Sie waren sicher. Alles war gut. Junge Omegas wie Jeremy würden sich nie wieder den kalten, furchtbaren Klauen des Wahnsinns gegenübersehen, in einer Umgebung aus Ignoranz und Angst. Nie wieder. Cas fing Ellens besorgten, mütterlichen Blick ein und stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie, Alpher“, gab sie mit einem Schulterzucken zu. Er lächelte freundlich und legte eine Hand fest und beruhigend in den Nacken der Omega. Ellen, Dr. Harvelle, war ein glänzendes Aushängeschild für die Möglichkeiten, die Omegas hatten, wenn sie die Fürsorge bekamen, die sie brauchten. Sie hatte allen Annahmen und Vorurteilen, dass Omegas unfähig waren, getrotzt und war eine weltbekannte Forscherin mit Doktortitel geworden und ging mit den Patienten um, wie kein Beta oder Alpha das jemals können würde.

Trotzdem war sie immer noch ein Omega und hatte entsprechende Bedürfnisse. Die feste Berührung eines Alphas half ihr sehr, vernünftig zu bleiben. Castiel ließ es bei keiner Begegnung mit ihr aus, sie zu berühren. Sie beide brauchten die Verbindung und mit jeder einfachen Berührung wurde das Rudel stärker. Ellen war zu lange allein durch die Welt gegangen. Jetzt war es Castiels Aufgabe, sich um sie zu kümmern und er nahm diese Verantwortung ernst. Ellen atmete den Geruch des Alphers ein paar Mal tief ein und schüttelte sich dann etwas. „Castiel, wir kommen hier klar. Müssten Sie nicht woanders sein? Ich dachte, Dean wartet auf Sie.“

„Tut er“, gab Cas zu. „Ich musste aber vorbeikommen und nach Jeremy sehen, bevor ich uns für den Nachmittag verschanze. Ich, ähm, ich glaube, ich brauche dieses Mal dringender als Dean und es könnte eine Weile dauern. Hat jemand geprüft, dass im Raum alles vorrätig ist? Es ist noch nicht Zeit für unsere Brünfte, aber man weiß nie…“ Cas verstummte langsam. Er sah zurück in den Raum hinter dem Glas, der jetzt abgedunkelt war. Jo saß an der Seite und reinigte leise einen Messfühler, während der Welpe – nein, kein Welpe mehr – der Omega friedlich schlief. Cas’ Augen registrierten jedoch nicht wirklich was sich vor ihnen abspielte. Seine Gedanken waren woanders.

Ellen sah wissend zu ihm hoch. „Ja, Alpher. Alles ist vorrätig. Sie sind startklar, selbst wenn einer oder beide von Ihnen in Brunft geht.“ Sie hielt inne, dann fuhr sie vorsichtig fort. „Soll ich einen Arzt in Bereitschaft halten?“ Im Raum hinter dem Glas richtete Jo sich auf und öffnete Charlie die Tür, als diese klopfte. Die Rothaarige lächelte, als sie eintrat. Ohne Umschweife trat Charlie auf die schlafende Form zu und begann, ihn sanft mit warmen Lappen zu waschen. Eine Welle aus Stolz fuhr durch Cas. Diese Leute waren so wunderbar: Gut in ihrer Arbeit, gut im Umgang miteinander, gut zu ihren Klienten. Charlie konnte nicht wissen, dass ihr Chef zusah, und trotzdem war jede Berührung sanft und vorsichtig. Die Mitarbeiter Der Einrichtung, alle von ihnen, sorgten ehrlich für ihre Klienten und füreinander.

Cas konnte ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Stolz für das, was sie zusammen aufgebaut hatten, nicht unterdrücken. Die Mission Der Einrichtung wurde von allen Beteiligten verstanden und geteilt, von Becky am Empfang bis zu Sam, dem leitenden Vollstreckungsbeamten, von Forschung zum Außenkontakt und alle dazwischen. Cas hörte Ellen erneut lachen und leise murmeln: „Gehen Sie lieber, Alpher, sonst finden Sie vielleicht einen weniger fügsamen Sub, als Sie erwarten.“ Cas richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück von dort, wo sie hingewandert war und realisierte, dass die Unfähigkeit sich zu konzentrieren ein klassisches Symptom für ein steigendes Bedürfnis für eine Szene war. Ellen hatte recht, er musste sich auf den Weg machen.

Sein Griff in ihrem Nacken verfestigte sich in einer sanften Mahnung, dass sie ihren Platz nicht vergaß, dann ließ er sie los. „Lass ihn warten“, lachte er düster. Cas hoffte eigentlich, dass Dean heute ein wenig patzig sein würde. Er brauchte die Befreiung, die ihm nur eine wirklich intensive Szene verschaffen konnte, und niemand brachte diese Seite an Cas besser zutage als sein Alpha-Sub, langjähriger Forschungs- und Geschäftspartner, aber niemals-mehr-als-Freund-mit-dem-er-spielte… wo sollte das hinführen? Oh ja, tief in den Abgrund, der seine Beziehung mit Dean war. Cas drehte seinem letzten Satz zum Trotz auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Raum. Dr. Harvelle hatte recht. Sie, Jo und Charlie hatten mit Jeremy alles unter Kontrolle. Billie hatte es anscheinend geschafft, Jeremys Mutter loszuwerden, wenn man von Charlies Anwesenheit im Raum schließen konnte.

Über die nächsten Tage würden Jeremys Bindungen mit Cas, Benny und Jo ihm helfen, sich an seinen Platz in Der Einrichtung zu gewöhnen und seine Unterrichtsinhalte zu verstehen. Er würde beurteilt, beobachtet und getestet werden, körperlich und emotional. Der Resultate der heutigen Kellertests würden in den Computeralgorithmus eingelesen werden, um Jeremys tertiäre Geschlechtseinstufung zu ermitteln. Cas wusste bis jetzt, dass er ein gesunder, wenn auch schlecht angepasster, heterosexueller, männlicher Omega war. Der Kellertest würde verraten, ob er Devot, Neutral oder Dominant war. Cas wusste fast immer das Ergebnis, bevor der Computer es berechnet hatte. Er war dafür berühmt, aber ethische Gründe verboten ihm, seine Instinkte zu nutzen, wenn es um Klienten ging. Zu groß waren die Möglichkeiten für Schäden, wenn eine Einschätzung der Einstufung eines Wolfs sich als falsch herausstellte. Die Daten waren nie falsch. Cas konnte das abwarten.

Seine Stimmung verfinsterte sich und blieb finster, als er den Südflügel verließ und zurück zu seiner eigenen Suite im Osten eilte. Dean hatte bestimmt schon auf ihn gewartet, als er und Mrs. Lister sich noch angeschrien hatten und selbst das schien inzwischen Jahre her zu sein. Dean war nicht geduldig, wenn er den Drang bekam und Cas war zu spät. Er wurde auf dem Weg noch zweimal angehalten: einmal von Becky, um Jeremys Aufnahmeformular zu unterschreiben und einmal von Bobby, dem er bestätigte, dass er morgen an der Vorstandssitzung teilnehmen würde. Beides hielt ihn nicht lange auf, aber Cas war merklich ungeduldig, als er seine Tür erreichte. Für einen Moment wartete er draußen, holte tief Atem, um sich zu beruhigen, nahm seine Alpher-Dom-Rolle an, prüfte seinen Gesichtsausdruck, dann drehte er den Türknauf und trat ein. Er schloss und verriegelte die Tür hinter sich. Die einzigen Worte, die es bis auf den Flur schafften, bis die Tür sie abschnitt, waren: „Hoch, Sub. Über die Armlehne vom Sofa. Hintern in…“ Er öffnete die Tür für die nächsten sechzehn Stunden nicht mehr. Wie sich herausstellte, wäre ein Arzt in Bereitschaft eine gute Idee gewesen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, es gibt Alphas und Alphers. Das hat Nudge besser gelöst, aber jede Sprache hat halt nur ihre eigenen Mittel.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

DAMALS

Dean war ein 19-jähriger Student mit Hauptfach Sekundärgeschlechtswissenschaften an einer kleinen privaten Universität im Landesinneren; eine, die nur von Wolfartigen unterhalten wurde. Er war nah am Abschluss und machte Pause im örtlichen Lokal, um mit einigen Kommilitonen zu feiern. Dean genoss es, in einer Stadt zu leben, die fast ausschließlich Rudel war. Die Regeln waren hier anders als draußen im Mainstream USA. Die Bar, zum Beispiel, bediente Wölfe, die legal gesehen noch minderjährig waren, weil sie der Tradition der Wolfartigen folgte, nach der die Volljährigkeit mit 16 erreicht wurde. Die Party hatte sich jedoch verflogen – zu knapp vor den Abschlussklausuren. Einer nach dem anderen waren seine gestressten Freunde verschwunden, um die letzten paar Stunden noch zum Büffeln zu nutzen.

Dean war im Begriff es als hoffnungslosen Fall abzuschreiben und sich den Büfflern anzuschließen, aber er hielt auf dem Weg zur Tür inne, als er seinen Professor für Geschlechtsstudien unter dem Vordach den Regen von seinen Stiefeln stampfen sah. „Guten Abend, Dr. Novak“, sagte Dean höflich. Er hielt die Tür auf, als der Professor herantrat.

„Ah, gut“, sagte der Doktor. „Genau der Junge, den ich gehofft hatte hier zu sehen. Wollten Sie grade gehen?“, fragte er.

Dean runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und antwortete: „Eigentlich schon, nehme ich an. Meine Freunde sind alle zum Lernen abgehauen und ich hab mich ein bisschen schuldig gefühlt, also…“ Dean verstummte und blickte zu Boden. Sein Lehrer löste immer so ein eigenartiges Gefühl in ihm aus, als ob er etwas Peinliches über Dean wusste und nur auf den richtigen Moment wartete um es zu verraten. Dean hoffte, dass dies nicht dieser Moment war. Warum sollte sein Lehrer hoffen, in einen ganz bestimmten Studenten von den vielen zu laufen?

„Sehr kluge Entscheidung.“ Dr. Novak hielt für eine Sekunde länger als üblich schien Blickkontakt, aber Dean konnte einfach nicht wegsehen. War er wegen irgendetwas in Schwierigkeiten? Er hatte sein Projekt und seine beiden Hausarbeiten abgegeben. Oh Gott, vielleicht hatte er die Arbeitsaufträge in den Sand gesetzt. Dann fuhr der Prof fort: „Allerdings, wenn Sie ein paar Minuten haben, bevor Sie aufbrechen, würde ich gerne mit Ihnen sprechen. Ich geb Ihnen einen Drink aus, wenn Sie sich zu mir setzen. Es wird nicht lange dauern, versprochen.“

Dean dachte über das Angebot nach, seine Stirn immer noch gerunzelt. Machte sein Lehrer sich an ihn ran? War dies eine dieser schmuddeligen „Situationen“, vor denen Dean alle gewarnt hatten? Sie sagten alle, er sei zu attraktiv und sollte vor ungewollten Anbahnungen wachsam sein. Er stellte sich vor, wie der vermiefte, lustige Dr. Novak versuchte, den jungen Alpha in eine Gasse zu drängen und musste bei dem Gedanken lachen. Was auch immer das hier sollte, darum ging es bestimmt nicht. 

„Ist etwas lustig?“, fragte Dr. Novak und hob eine Augenbraue, die Dean seine ursprüngliche Einschätzung, dass der gute Doktor ein langweiliger Schwachkopf war, überdenken ließ.

„Nein, äh, entschuldigen Sie, Professor“, stammelte er. „Ich kann noch ein paar Minuten bleiben. Worüber möchten Sie mit mir sprechen?“

„Ihre Zukunft, Dean. Ich habe ein Angebot an Sie.“ Dr. Novak führte Dean zu einer Nische im hinteren Teil der Bar. Er sah extrem gelassen aus, als er in seinen Sitz glitt. Er sah aus, als wäre er hier zuhause. Eigentlich, wenn man darüber nachdachte, sah er immer so aus, als fühle er sich wie zu Hause. Interessant. Deans Wolf richtete nachdenklich seinen Kopf auf.

Als sie saßen fing der Professor den Blick des Barkeepers auf, hob zwei Finger und wandte sich dann vollständig von ihm ab. Hä. Das war nicht die Art Kommunikation, auf die Zeke normalerweise gut reagierte. Deans Wolf reckte seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung und zog die Augenbraue kraus. Dean beobachtete die Interaktion und speicherte sie weg für… er war nicht sicher für was. 

Er wurde aus seiner Grübelei gerissen, als diese tiefblauen Augen sich wieder auf ihn richteten. „Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie in Erwägung gezogen haben, einen Master oder Doktor zu machen, Mr. Winchester. Ich weiß, dass Sie jetzt Ihren Abschluss machen. Direkt gesagt, ich habe einen großartigen Platz für Sie in meinem Projekt und ich würde Sie gerne dafür anwerben – erfahren, was Sie davon halten. Natürlich nur, falls Sie noch keine Pläne für nach dem Abschluss haben.“

Dr. Novak verstummte abrupt und sah Dean einfach nur an. Dean stotterte. Zur Hölle? Vor einer Minute hatte er noch gedacht, er würde eine Predigt über seine nicht akzeptable Fehlleistung kriegen und jetzt bot ihm sein Professor einen Job an? Zwei Bier wurden vor ihnen auf den Tisch gestellt. Der Lehrer dankte Zeke, der die Bar verlassen hatte, um sie persönlich zum Tisch zu bringen. Hä. Das hatte Dean ihn noch nie machen sehen. „Jeder Zeit, Alpher“, antwortete der Barkeeper. Dean hatte ein gutes Gespür, wenn es um Menschen ging und er hörte in der Betonung Anrede des Barkeepers das „er“ am Ende des Titels. Er ließ sich zügig alles, was er über seinen Lehrer wusste, durch den Kopf gehen und stellte fest, dass er ihn nie wirklich gesehen hatte, wie er wirklich war.

„Ich habe noch keine festen Pläne nach dem Abschluss, aber ich suche nach einer Stelle im Westen“, murmelte er und bewegte sich unruhig. Was? Es war nicht so, als ob er es nicht versucht hätte, aber Jobs schienen sich immer für Affenartige Bewerber zu öffnen. Wolfartige wurden als zu unberechenbar und gewalttätig betrachtet, Alphas ganz besonders, und es war schwer eine Anstellung als Lehrer zu finden, ohne Erfahrung vorweisen zu können. „Ich hab nicht wirklich das Geld um weiter zur Schule zu gehen, selbst wenn ich wollte. Ich konnte mich kaum die vier Jahre Studium über Wasser halten.“

„Würden Sie mir dann den Gefallen tun, mich einfach ausreden zu lassen? Ich denke, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich einige Möglichkeiten zu ergreifen gibt, Schulgeld und weitere Kosten zu decken.“

Ernsthaft? Wer sprich überhaupt so? Deans Interesse war aber geweckt und wie gesagt, er näherte sich seinem Abschluss ohne Jobaussicht, also… was auch immer. Er nickte und nippte an seinem Bier.

„Wie ich in der Vorlesung erwähnt habe, leite ich ein Forschungsprojekt, das die Schwierigkeiten von Geschlecht, Sexualität, Rudelhierarchie und Bevölkerungsrückgang gesunder, zukunftsfähiger Kaniden in Nordamerika untersucht. Es ist ein großes Unterfangen, vermutlich ein paar Nummern zu groß für mich, aber wenn ich es zusammenkriege, könnte das überall ein großer Schritt für Wölfe sein. Der Umfang ist bis jetzt noch recht gering. Es fehlt die Finanzierung der vollständigen Studie, aber da müssen wir uns nur hinter klemmen und ich denke, dass es wirklich wichtig ist.“ Der Professor hatte sein Getränk vergessen und lehnte sich ehrlich und flehend über den Tisch.

„Klingt, ähm, cool. Aber was hat es mit mir zu tun?“

„Dean, ich habe ein doppeltes Interesse an Ihnen: eins ist beruflich und das andere …“ Er hielt inne, blickte zur Decke hoch, als würde er seine nächsten Worte sehr vorsichtig wählen. „Erstmal, ich weiß nicht, ob Sie das überhaupt wissen, Sie sind ein erstklassiger Forscher. Sie sind aufgeweckt und einsichtsvoll. Sie wissen, wie man tiefer gräbt, bis man auf die Wurzel eines Problems stößt und dann erklären Sie es auf eine Weise, die einfach – packend ist. Ich freue mich immer darauf, Ihre Arbeiten zu lesen. Ich möchte Sie in meinem Team, Dean. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Sie großes erreichen könnten. Unsere Finanzausstattung ist knapp, aber ich habe genug für eine kleine Gruppe Mitarbeiter. Sie würden für Ihre Arbeit bezahlt werden und ein Büro mit Raum und Tafel zugewiesen kriegen. Alles, was ich möchte, ist, dass Sie über mein Angebot nachdenken. Ich kann Ihnen die Räumlichkeiten zeigen, falls Ihnen das bei der Entscheidung helfen würde.“

Dean stand unter Schock. Dann brach er in Gelächter aus. Dr. Novak wartete, bis er wieder leise wurde. „Ich meine das komplett ernst.“ Sein düsterer Ton war anders, als alles, was Dean je von ihm gehört hatte. Er jagte einen Schauer über Deans Rücken und seine Augenlider flatterten. Er nahm noch einen Schluck Bier. „Sie sagten ‚doppelt‘, Professor“, erinnerte er seinen Lehrer. „Was ist das andere?“

„Zunächst einmal, sag bitte Du zu mir und nenn mich Castiel. Oder Alpher falls dir das lieber ist. Ich würde gerne so eng mit dir zusammenarbeiten, dass wir uns in Gegenwart des anderen wohl fühlen.“ Er blieb lang genug stumm, dass Dean nicken konnte. Castiel? Wirklich? Ja, ok, das würde Dean wohl hinkriegen. „Zweitens, Dean, möchte ich Szenen mit dir. Regelmäßig. Ich denke, dass du und ich ideal zusammenpassen, um uns gegenseitig ausgeglichen zu halten. Ich habe es in letzter Zeit nicht geschafft jemanden zu finden, der passt. Überhaupt, eigentlich.“ Castiel sah Dean bei diesem Angebot direkt in die Augen und er sah sehr ernst aus, aber was zur Hölle? 

Dean antwortete nicht. Er blinzelte nicht einmal, deshalb fuhr der Alpher fort: „Ich weiß nicht, zu welchem Grad mein Ruf zu den Studenten durchgedrungen ist, aber du weißt vielleicht, dass beim Kellertest die ähm… nun die Skala musste neu gezeichnet werden, nachdem ich den Test gemacht habe. Ich bin damit in einer unangenehmen Position, da das bedeutet, dass ich nur äußerst schwer einen befriedigenden Partner finde.“ Dean bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Castiels Stimme wusch über ihn hinweg, auf eine Weise, die er nicht erklären konnte und er war wie gebannt von den Bildern, die sein Gehirn ihm schickte. „Omegas, selbst starke Omegas, sind zu zerbrechlich für die Praktiken, die ich bevorzuge. Betas interessieren mich wirklich überhaupt nicht. Was ich will, ist ein junger, straffer Alpha, der zulässt, dass ich… Alles in Ordnung, Dean?“

„Äh ja“, Deans Augen bekamen ihren Fokus zurück. Er wischte sich sein Kinn ab, als er merkte, dass er ein wenig gesabbert hatte. Grundgütiger, wie peinlich. „Warte mal. Wieso glaubst Du, dass ich der richtige Partner für Dich bin? Ich habe den Kellertest noch nicht einmal gemacht. Warnst Du uns in der Vorlesung nicht immer, niemals das tertiäre Geschlecht eines anderen zu vermuten, bis die Daten es bestätigen?“ Dean warf mit Worten um sich. Er musste lange genug Zeit schinden, dass sein Gehirn wieder Betrieb aufnahm und ihm verriet, was hier eigentlich grade passierte. 

„Sehr gut, Dean“, lobte der Lehrer und Dean errötete. Verdammt. „Ja, normalerweise stimmt das, aber ich bin mit einem untrügerischen Sinn geboren, der mich das Ergebnis des Kellertests voraussagen lässt. Ich muss nicht wirklich wissen, wo die Daten dich auf dem Spektrum einordnen. Allerdings“, und Castiel legte den Kopf schief, um den Effekt der hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu verstärken. „wirst du eine vollständige Beurteilung brauchen, bevor wir irgendwelche sexuellen Aktivitäten zwischen uns beginnen. Ich mag dein tertiäres Geschlecht wissen, aber der Test weist auch auf Neigungen für eine breite Auswahl an Kinks aus und ich würde es bevorzugen, auch die zu kennen.“

„Kinks…“, flüsterte Dean zu sich selbst. Er war leicht erregt und tropfte fast. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf aus wie ein Hund und schlug seine Hände auf den Tisch. Endlich war sein Gehirn aufgewacht. Der Alpher ihm gegenüber zuckte nicht einmal. Er wartete einfach ruhig auf Deans Antwort. „Nein, mal ehrlich, hast Du mir grade einen Job angeboten, damit Du Dich an mir austoben kannst? Was zur Hölle? Ist es überhaupt legal, ‚sexuelle Aktivitäten zu beginnen‘ mit jemanden, der für Dich arbeitet? Du magst mein Geschlecht ausgemacht haben (ich bezweifle es, aber egal), aber Du kennst mich nicht. Ich bin nicht die Art Mädchen.“ Dean rutschte zum Rand des Nischensitzes und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Dean. Bitte, hör mir zu. So ist es nicht. Ich bin 100% aufrichtig mit dir und vollkommen ehrlich. An meinen Angeboten ist nichts widrig. Sie gelten beide unabhängig voneinander. Es steht dir frei, beide anzunehmen, nur eins von beiden, oder keins von beiden. Und ja, es ist völlig legal. Gerichte haben entschieden, dass in Fällen, wo Dom/sub-Beziehungen von Wölfen notwendig für Gesundheit, Wohlbefinden und Zurechnungsfähigkeit der betroffenen Wölfe sind, auf Entgegennahme jeglicher gegenteiliger Forderungen verzichtet wird, sollte es keine Beweise für Missbrauch geben. Es ist nicht illegal, dass du eine Position in meinem Projektteam und gleichzeitig eine in meinem Bett annimmst. Ich versichere dir, meine Gesundheit und mein Wohlbefinden sind in Gefahr, wenn ich keinen geeigneten Szenen-Partner finde.“ Castiel senkte sein Kinn und sah Dean aus dunklen Augen an. „Ich nehme an, du hast dasselbe Problem.“

Grundgütiger, was dieser Typ mit seiner Stimme machen konnte. Und seinen Augen. Und… scheiß doch auf alles! Dean rutschte zurück in seine Sitznische. „Du weißt schon, dass das wie eine der schlechtesten Romanzen über läufige Wölfe klingt. Du weißt, die, die von Affenartigen Hausfrauen geschrieben werden, die zu viele Pornos auf ihren Computern haben?“, murmelte Dean leise nur für sich, aber der Professor hörte ihn und schmunzelte.

„Sowas liest du?“, stichelte der Doktor.

Dean lehnte sich zurück und nippte wieder an seinem Bier. „Erzähl mir von Deinem Forschungsprojekt. Fangen wir damit an.“ Castiel hellte auf, lehnte sich vor und begann mit dem Enthusiasmus eines kleinen Kindes zu sprechen.

 

Zwei Stunden und zwei Bier später waren sie noch immer in ihre Diskussion vertieft: „Du verstehst mich nicht, Dean. Ja, es gibt Studien, die auf all dies hinweisen, aber die Schlussfolgerungen aus denen widersprechen sich gegenseitig. Sie konzentrieren sich nicht auf die richtigen Dinge, gucken nicht auf die Ergebnisse der anderen. Wir müssen tiefer graben, zur Wurzel von allem. Wir wissen doch zum Beispiel, dass traditionelle Rudelfamilien, die natürlicher Hierarchie und Rudeldisziplin folgen, eine viel geringere Rate psychischer Krankheiten haben, besonders unter den Omegas. Wir kennen den Unterschied in der Wahrscheinlichkeit, aber wir wissen nicht WARUM! Geht es um die Stabilität, dass jeder seinen Platz kennt? Sind es die offen ausgelebte Sexualität oder die Körperlichen Bestrafungen?“

„Cas, es gibt tausende Studien, wie gesagt…“

Castiel unterbrach ihn: „Aber nichts, was sie verbindet. Das ist der Teil, den ich hier machen möchte. Ich möchte nicht eine weitere Studie auf den großen Stapel ablegen, die in einer Akte einstaubt. Dean! Ich möchte alles!“ Er schrie fast und gestikulierte wild. Die Leidenschaft schien nicht zu bändigen zu sein, als sein Lebensziel aus ihm rausflutete und in einem Wortschwall über Dean hinwegrauschte. 

„Wir werden alle Studien zusammenführen, die echten Daten vom Müll trennen und von da weitermachen. Wir brauchen große Zahlen und tiefgehende Untersuchungen. Ich möchte einzelne Versuchspersonen über Jahre beobachten. Wir werden nicht nur herausfinden, warum Wolfartige sich so verhalten, wie sie es tun, sondern auch, was man gegen das TUN kann, was ihnen schadet. Ich brauche Freiwillige als Versuchskaninchen und wir brauchen eine Testeinrichtung, wo sie sicher sein werden. Ich werde ein Trainings- und Ausrüstungszentrum errichten.   
Wir müssen die Prostituierten aus ihren dunklen Gassen holen und sie in saubere, sichere Räume bringen – einen Ort zur Verfügung stellen, wo Leute ihre Brunft oder Läufigkeit mit professioneller Betreuung durchstehen können. Wir brauchen Gesetze, die uns vor der Angst und Ignoranz der breiten Masse schützen. Wir brauchen einen Zufluchtsort, wo Wölfe sich für eine Ruhepause hinflüchten können, für eine Szene, eine gute, harte Tracht Prügel, für was auch immer sie grade brauchen. Kannst du dir eine Welt vorstellen, in der Devote Omegas erfolgreich berufliche Karriere machen? Was wäre, wenn wir einen Weg finden würden, sie immer ausgeglichen zu halten? Wären sie dann nicht genauso in der Lage, ein erfülltes Erwachsenenleben zu führen, wie wir anderen auch?  
Und was ist mit den Dingen, die wir einfach nicht wissen? Alle stellen immer nur Vermutungen an, Dean. Wie beispielsweise, warum die hintere Gebärmutter nur einen Fötus auf einmal aufnehmen kann. Warum bleiben stillende Omegas ausgeglichen, ohne angepasst werden zu müssen? Wir wissen von diesen Dingen nichts, weil alle Forschungsarbeiten darauf ausgerichtet waren, unsere Linie als Krankheit zu behandeln und so jede Spur unseres Erbes aus uns raus zu prügeln. Wir sind keine Affen, Dean! Wir werden niemals Affen sein! Es ist Zeit, dass wir uns selbst KENNENLERNEN, sodass wir uns RETTEN können!“

Jahre später, als Dean versuchte, den genauen Moment zu bestimmen, in dem er sich hoffnungslos in den Dominanten Alpher Doktor Castiel James Novak verliebte, kam er immer auf diesen Moment zurück. Dean war gepackt. Er war dabei. Es hatte ihn voll erwischt. Wie, oh wie hatte er diese Seite seines langweiligen Professors bis jetzt nie bemerkt?

„Was brauchst Du von mir, Cas?“, fuhr Dean dazwischen. „Weißt Du, wo Du anfangen wirst? Was ist Dein Kostenrahmen? Das wird schließlich Geld kosten. Ziemlich viel Geld. Hast Du einen Förderungsplan?“ Dean sah Castiels Gesichtsausdruck kleinlaut werden.

„Wir haben einen Zuschuss vom Universitätsforschungsfonds für das nächste Semester und ich plane, genug Fortschritt zu machen, um danach eine Neufinanzierung durchzubringen.“ Der Alpher ließ seinen Finger über seine Oberlippe wandern, vor und zurück.

„Oh mein Gott, Cas!“ Der Spitzname kam schnell und leicht über Deans Lippen. Dean war Teil des Alphakreises geworden und jetzt fühlt er sich ebenfalls komplett wie zu Hause. „Du hast ja überhaupt keinen Plan! Guuut...“ Er schnappte sich eine Servierte und grub einen Stift aus seinem Rucksack aus. Dann begann er Notizen zu kritzeln. „Ich kümmer mich drum.“ Dean linste zu Cas hoch, ohne den Kopf zu heben. Er wusste, dass er neckisch aussah, er wusste aber auch, dass er verloren war und er war in mehr als einer Hinsicht dabei. „Das wird meine erste Aufgabe sein. Ich werde Deine Förderung sicherstellen. Wie viel brauchst Du?“

Sie redeten, bis die Bar schloss, dann einigten sie sich, dass der Rest warten konnte. Castiel hielt Dean die Tür auf und bot ihm an, ihn nach Hause zu fahren, aber Dean lehnte ab. Noch nicht, dachte er. „Hey, Cas“, rief er über den Bürgersteig. „Über die andere Sache… Ernsthaft, wieso glaubst Du, dass wir – wie hast Du gesagt – kompatibel sind?“

„Das ist einfach, Dean“, Cas lief langsam zurück auf Dean zu, wie eine Raubkatze. Seine Augen waren tiefe, dunkle Seen im Abendlicht. „Ich bin der Dominanteste Alpher, der je mit modernen Geräten getestet wurde und ich finde dich unwiderstehlich. Ich vermute, dass du, sobald du den Test machst, genauso weit von der Skala abweichst wie ich – in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.“ Dean begann, sich zu straffen, aber Cas legte bestimmt eine Hand hinten in seinen Nacken und aller Widerstand verließ ihn. „Denk einfach darüber nach. Bitte.“

„Ich machte Deinen albernen Test unter einer Bedingung“, flüsterte Dean. Als Castiel den Kopf neigte, damit er fortfuhr, beendete er. „Dass Du mein Anker sein wirst.“

„Das kann ich tun“, versicherte Cas ihm.

 

JETZT

Dean würde schon wieder werden. Als behördlich zugelassener Arzt war Castiel genauso in der Lage, Wunden zu behandeln, wie er sie zufügen konnte. Eigentlich sah Dean fantastisch aus. Er faulenzte auf dem Sofa und lag auf der Seite mit seinen langen Gliedern von sich gestreckt wie eine Katze. Mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln über das Bild der Katze in seinem Kopf stieß Castiel die Luft aus, als er sich über die Sofalehne beugte, um eine Bandage um die Striemen auf Deans Rücken zu wickeln. Wie konnte jemand, der eindeutig als Hundeartiger geboren war, so sehr wie eine Katze aussehen, wenn er sich entspannte? „Besser?“, fragte er.

„‘r geht’s super“, murmelte Dean mühsam. Castiel vermutete, dass er sehr bald einschlafen würde. Er gestattete sich den Luxus, die wunderschönen Linien von Deans langem, blassen Körper zu betrachten. Er fühlte sich nach ihrem gemeinsamen Nachmittag, der Nacht und dem Morgen so viel zurechnungsfähiger und präsenter. Sie hatten diese gemeinsame Szene viel zu lange aufgeschoben gehabt – ein Opfer ihrer schlecht abgestimmten Terminkalender und zu vielen Verpflichtungen. Deans Rolle als Trainingsleiter hielt ihn rund um die Uhr auf Achse und Castiels Titel als Einrichtungsdirektor war selbstredend. Die Ironie, dass sie eine Einrichtung führten, die für Wölfe die Mittel sich ausgeglichen und gesund zu halten, bieten sollte, es dann aber selbst nicht schafften, diese Mittel so oft, wie sie selbst es brauchten, zu nutzen, entging beiden nicht. Über den Tag war dafür einfach nie genug Zeit.

„Musst du heute noch irgendwo hin, Dean?“, fragte Cas, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er die Antwort schon wusste.

„Äh, ja. Hab um vier ne Sub-Klasse. Ich hab mir noch keine Notizen gemacht oder auch nur in den Plan geguckt, um zu sehen, was ich brauche.“ Dean ächzte, als er versuchte, sich in eine sitzende Position zu wiegen. Cas’ Hand hielt ihn zurück und mit der dämmernden Erkenntnis, dass sein Hintern viel zu wund war, um zu sitzen, ließ er sich mit einem „Uumff“ wieder auf die Seite rollen.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Tex“, sagte Cas mit einem Grinsen als er Deans schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Noch nicht. Du brauchst erstmal gut zwei bis drei Stunden Schlaf.“ Cas hatte zu gute Laune, als dass er mit sich streiten lassen wollte, deshalb tränkte er seine Worte mit seiner ganzen Alpher-Dom-Autorität. Deans Wolf schmolz zurück in Unterwerfung, er entspannte sich mit seinem Kopf auf der Armlehne und streckte sich noch mal wie eine Katze. „Außerdem hast du den Lehrplan für den Kurs erstellt. Du kannst das mit geschlossenen Augen. Schlaf, dann iss etwas, dann bereite dich vor, DANN unterrichte. Ich möchte dich vor halb drei nicht mit deinen Notizen sehen. Ich meine das als dein Boss, dein Dom und dein Freund und ich werde es wissen, wenn du nicht gehorchst. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, das Brennen in deinem Hintern wieder neu zu entfachen, falls ich es muss, Dean“, beendete Cas seine Anordnung mit einer Idee von Humor, die Dean nicht witzig fand.

„Ja, Sir. Ich werde brav sein. Ich denke, das war erstmal genug Brennen für ne Weile.“ Er renkte den Nacken, um das Farbspiel auf seinem Hintern zu begutachten, bevor er sich wieder in die Kissen fallen ließ. Cas hatte den Verband um seinen oberen Rücken fertig. Er ging zum Schrank und holte eine saubere Decke raus.

„Sofa oder Bett?“

„‘r geht’s hier gut…“, murmelte Dean. Cas breitete die Decke über ihm aus, zog eine Wasserflasche hervor und holte etwas Ibuprofen aus der Küche. Er brachte Dean dazu, die Tabletten zu schlucken, stellte die Flasche auf den Kaffeetisch, küsste Dean auf die Stirn und verließ dann die Suite, um in sein angrenzendes Büro zu gehen. Erst als er die Bürotür hinter sich schloss, realisierte er, dass er seinen Freund geküsst hatte und er zog scharf den Atem ein. Verdammt nochmal. Das war außerhalb der Szene. Hatte Dean es bemerkt? War Dean wach genug gewesen, um es zu realisieren? Cas hechtete schnell durch eine Einschätzung des möglichen Schadens. Sie machten das nicht. Sie waren nicht zusammen. Sie waren viele, viele Dinge zueinander, aber DAS konnten sie niemals sein.

Cas hatte sich beim Kellertest als Dominantester Alpher, der je getestet wurde, herausgestellt. Er war das perfekte Gegenstück zu Deans Unterwürfigkeit. Sie waren wie das perfekte Ying und Yang. Dean war der einzige Wolf, den Cas je getroffen hatte, der einstecken konnte, was Cas austeilen musste. Und anders herum. Deans Bedürfnis kontrolliert zu werden, ein Halsband umgelegt zu kriegen, geschlagen zu werden und gefickt war unersättlich. Sie hatten kurz nach ihrem ersten Treffen mit ihren Szenen begonnen; der Hunger in ihren Augen glich sich so perfekt, dass sie sich sofort ohne Worte verstanden. Sie beide wollten, brauchten den anderen. 

Aber. Beide Wölfe waren Alphas. Sie waren keine Gefährten. Konnten sich nicht paaren. Nur Betas konnten sich mit einem anderen der gleichen sekundären Geschlechtseinstufung paaren. Es war nicht fair und es tat so fürchterlich weh, dass sie trotz ihres gegenseitigen Verlangens sich zu verbinden und der Perfektion der Verbindung nicht darüber sprachen. Niemals. Nicht einmal. Vor dem anderen mit Worten zuzugeben, wie verzweifelt sie den Drang zu einem romantischen Bund spürten, würde sie nur mit der Endgültigkeit der Tatsache konfrontieren, dass es aussichtslos war. Es konnte nicht sein. Um es noch schlimmer zu machen, könnte jeden Tag einer von ihnen zufällig in seinen Wahren Gefährten laufen. So viele Omegas verkehrten mit jeder Veranstaltung in Der Einrichtung. Wie es überhaupt ging, dass keiner von ihnen bis jetzt seinen Wahren Gefährten getroffen hatte, war allen ein Rätsel. Trotzdem würde es irgendwann passieren, selbst für Wölfe, die so weit von der Skala abwichen wie sie.

Cas ließ sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und stützte sein Gesicht auf den Händen ab. Er liebte Dean. War in Dean VERliebt. Er war es seit Jahren, vielleicht von dem Moment an, als er Dean zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Aber es würde zu nichts führen. Sobald sein Wahrer Gefährte die Bildfläche betrat, würde Cas durch seine Instinkte gezwungen sein, sich mit ihm oder ihr zu paaren. Und was wurde dann aus Dean? Wie könnte er eine Beziehung ohne Zukunftsaussicht beginnen? Das könnte er Dean niemals antun. Seiner Liebe. Der Liebe seines Lebens. Oh Gott, diese Situation war so hoffnungslos. 

Ein törichter Teil von Cas sehnte den Tag herbei, an dem einer von ihnen seinen Wahren Gefährten traf und damit dieses Elend beendete. Ihm graute aber gleichermaßen vor dem Tag. Zusehen zu müssen, wie Dean irgendeinen unglückseligen Jungen in Besitz nahm, würde Cas zerstören. Komplett. Es gab aber keinen Ausweg. Er hatte sich selbst unzählige Male bewiesen, dass er unfähig war, wegzugehen und nicht willens es hinter sich zu lassen. Er saß fest. Sie saßen fest. Also forschten sie zusammen, schrieben zusammen Förderungsanträge, verfassten zusammen Gesetzesentwürfe, arbeiteten auf Masseninformationsveranstaltungen, hatten zusammen ihre Szenen, um sich gegenseitig auszugleichen, hatten zusammen Die Einrichtung aufgebaut, auch das Amerikanische Institut für Hundeartigen-Forschung genannt, und liebten einander still und leise von ganzem Herzen. Es würde niemals genug sein, aber es war besser als nichts. Vielleicht.

 

Genau, wie er es die letzten acht Jahre getan hatte, wischte Cas alle seine Gedanken an Dean beiseite und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Methodisch ging er seine Mails durch, sortierte, antwortete und löschte. Er tätigte einige Anrufe, guckte nach Jeremy und zwei anderen Omegas, die etwa zeitgleich eingetroffen waren. Alle waren stabil. Cas würde noch für einige weitere Stunden nicht gebraucht werden, um sich mit einem von ihnen auseinander zu setzen. Er holte ein Tablett mit Erdnussbutter und Crackern aus seiner Minibar und aß langsam, wusch sie mit einer Flasche Wasser runter und ignorierte den Druck in seinem Inneren, der ihn zurück zum Sub in der Suite nebenan zog.

Cas verbrachte zwei Stunden oder so mit den banalen Aufgaben eines Einrichtungsdirektors. Es war offiziell Verwaltungslangeweile. Dafür war er nicht in die Forschung gegangen, aber das war es, was er jetzt tun musste. Banale, stumpfsinnige Aufgaben: Stundenpläne und Dienstpläne, Finanzen, Förderungen, Bestätigungen, Rückmeldungen, Planungen. Schließlich begann Cas, sich in der Stumpfsinnigkeit seiner Arbeit zu verlieren. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sein bewusstes Denken realisierte, was für ein Geruch zu ihm zu dringen begann.

Bevor es ihm bewusst wurde, wurde Cas’ Körper starr und seine Nase begann zu schnüffeln und sich zur Tür zum äußeren Flur hinzurecken. Als sein Gehirn zu ihm aufschloss, waren Cas’ Knöchel weiß von seinem Griff um den Schreibtisch und seine Speichelbildung war gestiegen. Seine Welt bebte und seine Achse kippte. Was zur Hölle? Was war das für ein Geruch?

Ohne nachzudenken stand Cas auf und ging wie ein Zombie zur Tür und verließ das Büro direkt in den Flur nach draußen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, das getan zu haben. Mit weit aufgerissenen Pupillen und roten Streifen in der Sicht bewegte er sich den Gang entlang, erst langsam, dann immer schneller als der Geruch intensiver wurde. Cas bemerkte nicht, dass jemand mit ihm sprach. Körper in seinem Weg waren bloß Hindernisse auf seinem Weg zum Ziel und wurden gedankenlos beiseitegeschoben. Erst als ein starkes Paar Arme ihn von hinten umfasste und ihn damit anhielt, stellte Cas fest, wie weit er gelaufen war. Er war zurück im Südflügel, nur Schritte vom Omega-Umkleideraum entfernt, wo die neuen Klienten gebadet und für ihre ersten Tests und E.F.s vorbereitet wurden.

„Warum denn so eilig, Cher?“, brauste die glatte Stimme von Cas’ Kollegen von zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Cas sah nach unten, wo seine Hände bereits versuchten, den Griff von Bennys Fäusten von seinem Solarplexus zu lösen. Cas war verwirrt und geil. Warum würde Benny ihn davon abhalten, zu dem Geruch zu kommen?!? Diesem vorzüglichen, unglaublichen Geruch. Was zur Hölle war das für ein Geruch?!

Ein weiteres Paar Arme erschienen nahe von Bennys und Cas sah zur Seite, wo Sam wie festgewurzelt stand, bereit und darauf vorbereitet, zu kämpfen, sollte Cas aggressiv werden. Kämpfen klang nach einer wirklich guten Idee. Er musste freikommen und die beiden würden teuer bezahlen. Cas würde Köpfe rollen lassen, aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt musste er zu diesem Geruch hinkommen. Er war jetzt in seinem Kopf, in seinem Körper. Sein Penis war hart und tropfte. Ein Knurren, das tief aus seinem Inneren kam, brach durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne hervor. Jede Faser bemühte sich, durch diese Tür zu kommen. Zu seinem Omega zu kommen. Seinem Omega. Oh. OH! Oh, fuck! 

Ihm dämmerte, dass er gar keinen Omega hatte, keinen eigenen jedenfalls. Cas packte diese Klarheit wie ein Rettungsseil und hielt sich fest. Er hörte auf, gegen die Arme um ihn, anzukämpfen. Er blickte wieder nach unten. Vier Fäuste hielten ihn jetzt fest. Das Knurren stoppte. Grundgütiger, klang er wirklich so?

„Jemand muss Ellen holen und findet Dean!“, rief Sam. Sein Mund war zu nah an Cas’ Ohr, um angenehm zu sein. Jemand rannte los, den Gang entlang. Alle vier Paar Arme begannen zu ziehen, ihn zu einer anderen Tür zu schieben, nicht zu der, zu der er wollte, sondern die daneben. Cas kooperierte nicht direkt mit ihnen, aber er kämpfte auch nicht mit voller Kraft gegen sie. Benny schnaubte ein anerkennendes Lachen in Cas’ Hinterkopf.

„Na bitte, Alpher. Immer sachte, Bruder“, beschwichtigte Benny. „Wir werden Deinen Gefährten holen, aber wir müssen erst noch ein paar Dinge prüfen. Du wirst uns später danken.“ Benny und Sam schoben Cas methodisch in den Raum neben dem Umkleideraum. Wäre Cas nicht wie von Sinnen gewesen von dem Geruch, hätte er ihn den „Witterungsraum“ genannt. Im Moment kümmerte er sich einen Scheiß darum, wie der Raum hieß, nur darum, dass es nicht der Raum war, in den er reinmusste. Wahre Gefährten waren in Der Einrichtung häufig genug, dass eine Routine, beide Parteien zu schützen entwickelt und geübt worden war (und oft genug in die Tat umgesetzt wurde), dass jeder den Ablauf kannte, die Zeichen sah. Alle außer Castiel nahm fraglos ihre Rollen ein. Die anderen beiden Paar Arme, die sich als Coles und Garths herausstellten, leiteten ihn in dieselbe Richtung. Vier gegen einen und es war immer noch eine Herausforderung. Cas war immerhin Cas. Mit einem letzten Schub, taumelten alle fünf Männer durch die Tür. Garth schaffte es, wieder raus zu schlüpfen, die Tür zuzuziehen und abzuschließen, bevor Cas die anderen drei abschüttelte und sein Gleichgewicht wiedererlangte.

Eingeschlossen, vom Geruch seines Gefährten weggeschlossen, kämpften Castiels Instinkte gegeneinander. Seine Kampfinstinkte wollten jeden Wolf im Raum besiegen, dominiere und herrsche. Die frische Luft im Witterungsraum allerdings schnitt auch die Intensität des Dufts genug ab, dass Cas fast den Vollbesitz über seine geistigen Fähigkeiten zurückerlangte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, löste die verbliebenen Hände von seinem Körper und stellte sich schnaufend in die Mitte des Raums. Benny, Cole und Sam standen in einem Bogen um ihn und blockierten so die Tür.

„Castiel?“, versuchte Sam. „Verstehen Sie, was ich sage? Sprechen Sie mit mir.“ 

Cas sagte nichts, holte nur tief und abgehakt Atem und versuchte, zu Bewusstsein zurückzukehren. Das war ein Gefährtengeruch? Der war unbeschreiblich. Unglaublich. Nichts, was er je erfahren oder erforscht hatte, hatte ihn hierauf vorbereitet. Er war animalische Reaktion. Er war Millionen Jahre Instinkte gestopft in eine menschliche Hülle. Er hatte diese Person nicht einmal gesehen und er wusste es. Er wusste es ohne jeden Zweifel. Gefährte. Für immer. Meins.

„Ihr geht’s gut, Cas“, beruhigte Benny. „Sie ist gleich nebenan. Sie hat noch vor Dir reagiert, deshalb wussten wir, dass es jemand in diesen Räumlichkeiten ist. Sie haben sie. Sie wird nicht verletzt werden. Sie wird gebadet und umgezogen. Sie wird vorbereitet. Für Dich. Gib uns einen Moment und wir schicken eure Gerüche durch die Leitung um sicher zu gehen.“ Bennys Stimme wusch über Cas hinweg, rief Bilder hervor. Baden: Wasser, das über cremige, glatte Haut spülte. Haut, die Cas gehörte. Vorbereiten: ein fester, feuchter Dildo, der süß in eine ihn einladende Öffnung geschoben wurde. Cas’ Öffnung. Sie. Sie hatten „sie“ gesagt. Cas Gefährte war eine Frau. Das hatte er sich immer gefragt. Cas war pansexuell und hatte damit keinen Weg, um zu wissen, mit was für einem primären Geschlecht er vom Universum zusammengebracht werden würde. Sekundäres und Tertiäres waren leicht zu beantworten. Es würde ein Devoter Omega sein, aber er hatte sich immer gefragt, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen sein würde. Gott, er brabbelte in seinen eigenen Gedanken.

Aus Sams Funkgerät krächzte Bobbys Stimme. Als Sam annahm, fuhr Bobby fort: „Sam, Becky hat für Ellen mit dem Papierkram angefangen. Wir informieren die Eltern des Mädchens. Sie haben sie erst vor 15 Minuten hier abgesetzt. Sie sollten noch nicht zu weit weg sein. Wir sollten versuchen, ihn hinzuhalten, bis sie antworten, falls sie erst mit ihm sprechen wollen.“ Bei den Worten „ihn hinhalten“ begann Cas wieder tief aus der Kehle zu knurren. Sein Wolf war mit der Vorstellung gar nicht einverstanden.

„Äh, ja. Danke, Bobby. Hat schon jemand Dean Bescheid gesagt?“, fragte Sam leise. Der Raum war nicht groß und Sam konnte nicht leise genug sprechen, dass Cas ihn nicht hörte. Cas’ Kopf drehte sich blitzschnell um, als Deans Name fiel, aber sonst bewegte er sich nicht. Sein Blick brannte sich an Sams. Sam senkte sofort den Blick.

„Ja, aber als Meg es ihm gesagt hat, …ist er abgehauen. Sie weiß nicht, wo er hin ist, aber sein Auto ist weg. Sieht aus, als sei er wirklich weg.“ Sam blies nach oben in seine langen Strähnen, die im Einklang mit seiner Frustration flatterten. Sein großer Bruder war geflüchtet. Sam war nicht überrascht. Enttäuscht, aber nicht überrascht. Alle wussten, was Dean empfand. Alle außer Cas. Diese beiden tanzten seit Jahren umeinander, taten, als wären sie allein mit ihren Gefühlen, wo doch alle, die sie kannten, die Wahrheit wussten. Frustration traf es nicht mal annähernd. „Also gut, dann machen wir es ohne Dean“, murrte Sam zurück in sein Funkgerät.

Ellens Stimme drang hinter Bobbys her zu ihm durch. „Hey, Sam. Wir sind hier fertig. Sie ist fertig. Haben wir schon was von ihren Eltern gehört? Soll ich die Geruchsventilatoren anschalten?“

„Warte mit den Ventilatoren noch ein bisschen, Ellen“, antwortete Sam. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei ihren Eltern steht. Wie alt ist sie überhaupt?“, schob er noch hinterher. Cole blockierte die Tür und Benny stand grade außer Reichweite von Cas, als der Alpher schnaubte und keuchte und versuchte, sich selbst stabil zu halten. Cas wusste – mit dem Teil seines Gehirns, der noch funktionierte -, dass er warten musste, bis alles fertig, überprüft und unterschrieben war, aber, gottverdammt, das war hart. Buchstäblich. Lusttropfen saugten sich in einem stetigen Fluss in seine Hose. In seinen Ohren klang ein Wehklagen, dass sein vorderes Gehirn seiner eigenen Kehle zuschrieb.

„Laut Papieren ist sie siebzehn. Hat vermutlich grade ihren Schulabschluss gemacht“, erklang Ellens Stimme. „Sie sieht aber jünger aus. Vielleicht fünfzehn, wenn ich von ihrem Gesicht schließen müsste. Wir sollten besser auf die Unterschrift ihres Alphas warten, bevor wir Cas auf sie loslassen.“  
In ihren Worten klang eine Herausforderung, die Cas’ Alpher sofort erkannte und er setzte sich mit einem Ruck in Bewegung Richtung Funkgerät, klaubte es aus den Händen des überraschten Sam und knurrte in den Transmitter: „Ich bin ihr Alpher, Ellen! Niemand außer mir hat hier ein Mitsprachrecht, hast du das verstanden?!“

„Höre Sie laut und klar, Alpher“, schoss Ellen völlig ungerührt zurück. Für eine Omega war sie erstaunlich schwer einzuschüchtern. Cas gab das Funkgerät zurück und begann, im Raum auf- und abzugehen, auf der Suche nach einem Weg zu dem Mädchen, das er brauchte. Gefährtin. Für immer. Meins. Sein Wolf ging mit ihm. Er begann, Kleidung abzuwerfen, als er weiterlief.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Cowboy“, sagte Cole. Cas fauchte ihn hitzig an und er machte einen Schritt zurück. „Alpher, meine ich. Wir werden bald dazu kommen, aber Sie müssen noch ein paar Minuten durchhalten. Niemand wird versuchen, Sie aufzuhalten. Sie gehört Ihnen. Ihre Gefährtin.“ Cas schnurrte tatsächlich bei dieser Formulierung. „Wir müssen nur vorher noch ein paar Dinge regeln, Alpher. Bitte, versuchen Sie ruhig zu bleiben und äh, behalten Sie Ihre Sachen noch etwas länger an…“

Scheiß doch hierdrauf. Cas verlor den Kampf darum, seinen Wolf zurückzuhalten. Er sah Cole finster an, fing wieder an, auf- und abzulaufen und zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf, wobei einige Knöpfe abrissen. Die Schuhe waren als nächstes dran.

„Sie arbeiten, so schnell sie können. Ich schwöre es, Alpher.“

„Cole, Alter, halt einfach sie Klappe. Du lenkst ihn eher ab, als dass du hilfst“, meinte Benny. Aus dem Funkgerät krächzte erneut Bobbys Stimme. „Okay, Leute. Ich hab Alpha Anderson und seine Gefährtin hier. Wir haben sie über die Situation informiert, aber es scheint, als bräuchten sie noch etwas Überzeugenderes. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, mit wem sie sich paaren wird und sie glauben mir nicht. Hört ihr? Sie glauben, ich lüge. Kann Cas grade reden? Sie möchten mit ihm sprechen.“

„Grundgütiger, Bobby, echt jetzt? Wir geben uns hier Mühe, dass er uns nicht umbringt und die Mauer runterreißt! Er hält sich nur noch mit Ach und Krach zurück!“ rief Sam aus. „Sie möchten ein Gespräch?!“

Cas hatte genug vom Warten. Er griff einen Stuhl, marschierte auf Cole an der Tür zu und schwang den Stuhl wie eine Waffe. „Beweg dich, Beta. Sofort.“ Seine Stimme blieb bemerkenswert ruhig, aber selten war ein einfacher Beta in der Lage, sich seiner Alpher-Autorität zu widersetzen. Benny schlüpfte in Position, um ihn zu ersetzen, als Cole zur Seite wegglitt. Benny hob bittend die Hände. Cas knurrte ihn an, griff aber nicht an.

„Wo ist Dean, wenn wir ihn brauchen, verdammt“, brummelte Benny scharf.

Alle erstarrten, als von der anderen Seite der Tür ein Klopfen erklang. Bobby rief hindurch. „Alpher? Bist Du da drin?“ Bobby meinte offensichtlich Cas fühlendes Gehirn und nicht den Raum. Alle in Der Einrichtung wussten, dass er sich in dem Raum befand.

„Robert Singer, öffne diese Tür! Umgehend!“, befahl Cas.

„Bald, Alpher. Halte noch eine Weile durch.“ Cas wurde es leid, diesen Satz zu hören. „Ich hab hier einen Alpha, der kurz mit Dir sprechen möchte. Ich möchte, dass Du Dich mit ihm unterhältst. Du wirst mir das vielleicht jetzt nicht glauben, aber Du wirst Dich später dafür bei mir bedanken. Ich schwöre, Castiel. Du musst mit ihm reden. Er ist der Vater Deiner Gefährtin.“

„Öffne die Tür“, knurrte Cas zu Benny.

„Komm rein, Bobby. Ganz langsam“, sprach Benny durch die Tür. Das Schloss klickte von draußen und die Tür ging einen Spalt auf. Bobbys Kopf schob sich rein und sein Körper folgte. Nach Bobby und von Bobbys bulligem Körper geschützt kam ein Mann rein, ein normal gebauter Alpha. Cas richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und stellte sich Zähne fletschend in Pose, so gut er es konnte. Sam und Benny traten wortlos zu Bobby, um als menschlicher Schild zwischen den beiden Alphas zu dienen. Cole nahm wieder seinen Platz an der Tür ein.

Der Mann schien die Gefahr, in die er sich und die anderen im Raum gebracht hatte, nicht zu bemerken. Cas hielt sich an seinem letzten Faden Menschlichkeit fest. Sein Geruch versprach Blut und Zerstörung. Cas’ Wolf war bereit zu töten, um aus dem Raum zu kommen und seine Gefährtin zu nehmen. Das war doch verrückt.

„Alles klar. Sie sehen ihn hier. Ich weiß, Sie erkennen, wer das ist. Glauben Se mir jetzt?“, versuchte Bobby alles schnell und ohne Blutvergießen zu beenden. Cas war es so oder so egal. Er ging einen Schritt auf den Mann zu und alle im Raum versteiften sich noch mehr.

„Wirklich, Mann. Das ist Wahnsinn!“, sagte Sam. „Machen Sie, dass Sie rauskommen. Unterschreiben Sie das verfluchte Formular und lassen Sie ihn sich mit Ihrer Tochter paaren. Sie wissen, dass Sie es nicht aufhalten könnten, selbst wenn Sie wollten.“ Der Mann sah total verloren aus.

Benny erbarmte sich. „Schau, Bruder, ich weiß, dass Sie Ihre Tochter verteidigen möchten, tun wollen, was am besten für sie ist, aber glauben Sie mir, sie könnte nicht in besseren Händen sein als Dr. Castiel Novak als ihren Wahren Gefährten zu haben. Sie wird sicher sein, ich verspreche es. Es wird ihr gut gehen. Sie müssen das hier jetzt nur zulassen.“

Der Mann traf Cas’ blutunterlaufene Augen, was nicht einfach für ihn sein konnte, auch wenn er selbst ein voller Alpha war. „Sie versprechen, ihr nicht wehzutun?“, fragte er. „Sie schwören, auf sie aufzupassen? Ich habe sie nicht hierhergebracht, um sie zu verheiraten. Ich glaube nicht an diesen Wahre-Gefährten-Kram. Ich meine, äh, ich habe nie daran geglaubt. Meint er das echt ernst?“, richtete er seine Frage an Sam, der rechts stand.

„Todernst“, meinte Sam ausdruckslos.

„Richtig. Äh, ja, äh gut. Schätze ich. Oh Mann, ich bin echt überhaupt nicht hier drauf vorbereitet.“

„Uuund, das reicht dann auch“, unterbrach Bobby. „Werden Sie unterschreiben? Weil wir es nicht wirklich brauchen, das ist reine Formalität…“

„Bobby, hör auf.“ Cas klang gezwungen und alle erstarrten wieder. „Wie heißen Sie?“, fragte er den Mann, der zwischen ihm und allem, was er wollte, stand.

„Reginald. Reginald Anderson“, Reginald schien sich allmählich der prekären Position, in der er sich befand, bewusst zu werden. Seine Stimme zitterte ein bisschen und er machte einige Schritte rückwärts.

„Reginald Anderson“, sprach Cas mit mehr Kontrolle, als man jemandem in seiner Position zugetraut hätte. „Ihre Tochter ist meine Wahre Gefährtin. Sie gehört mir und ich werde keine Anfechtungen an meinem Besitzanspruch dulden. Ich versichere Ihnen jedoch, dass sie für den Rest ihres Lebens versorgt wird, ich alle ihre Wünsche erfüllen werde und, falls es im Bereich meiner Möglichkeiten liegt, wird sie glücklich sein. Punkt.“

„Danke, Alpher“, flüsterte Reginald. Er war zur Tür zurückgewichen und stand dagegen gepresst, seine Hand fummelte am Knauf. „Das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte. Ich… ich werde unterschreiben. Sie gehört Ihnen, Alpher. Bitte, bitte, seien Sie gut zu ihr… Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen…“ Reginald brabbelte seinen Weg aus dem Raum raus und alle außer Cas atmeten erleichtert auf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beschwert euch bei Nudge :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der beste Tag in Cas’ Leben scheint der schlimmste Tag in Deans Leben zu sein. Aber es ist kompliziert.

Kapitel 3

DAMALS

Die Universitätsseminare und Expertengespräche in den Medien waren Castiels Idee gewesen. Sie gaben ihnen das perfekte Publikum, um die Themen und Probleme wirklich offen, ehrlich, sicher und professionell zu diskutieren. Jedes Seminar erlaubte nicht nur seinem Team, die breite Masse zu informieren, sowohl Affen als auch Wölfe, aber die Anmeldegebühren brachten auch eine riesige Menge Geld in die Kasse zur Instandhaltung Der Einrichtung. Normalerweise nahmen alle vier Einrichtungsleiter an den Podiumsdiskussionen teil, entweder indem sie Vorlesungen über die Ergebnisse ihrer neuesten Forschungen hielten oder freie Fragen von teilnehmenden Studenten beantworteten und so die Ignoranz und die Angst zwischen den beiden Spezies minderten. Selbst nach vielen Jahren Öffentlichkeitsarbeit schien mehr falsche Information im Umlauf zu sein, als richtige.

Die Conventions dagegen waren PURER DEAN. Rau, grob, manchmal obszön und mit einer kitzeligen Note lockten sie eine ganz andere Zielgruppe an. Die Cons machten nicht einfach nur Geld, sie schaufelten es ein. Kohle floss in Strömen von den Conventions. So sehr Castiel die Vorstellung hasste, dass ein Großteil ihres jährlichen Budgets von betrunkenen Affenartigen kam, die über seine Kollegen (seinen Dean) sabberten und einen Kick von den wölfischen Spankingdemonstrationen bekamen, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass die Cons einen Bildungsweg zu einer noch nötigen Zielgruppe boten. Außerdem, hatte er einmal zugegeben, machten sie Spaß. Dean war wunderschön und charmant, sorglos und gewillt über einfach alles zu reden. Wolfartige und Affenartige gleichermaßen liebten Dean und seinen Bruder Sam und gingen in der sorglosen Partystimmung auf. Dean heuerte eine Hausband an, um die Masse aufzustacheln und dann erschienen er und sein Bruder auf der Bühne wie Rockgötter und badeten in der Verehrung ihrer Fans.

Das Irre war, dass sie Fans hatten. Zehntausende von ihnen, vielleicht Hunderttausende und es wurden jeden Tag mehr. Alle kannten und liebten Sam und Dean. Und Dr. Novak war berühmt für seine Forschung und seine, nun, seine Badassness? Hoch angesehen in der Wissenschaftsgesellschaft, schon lange bevor er seine bahnbrechenden Forschungen veröffentlicht hatte, schoss Cas’ Berühmtheit hinterher in die Höhe. Seine direkte Art und seine Gravität gaben ihm grade den Respekt, den die Probleme brauchten, um sie aus den unangemessenen, vulgären Burschenschaftsbereichen herauszuholen und zu akzeptablen Gesprächsthemen am Abendbrottisch zu machen und zu Schlachtrufen der Aktivisten.

Cas wurde eingeladen, um als Experte für die Legitimation von traditionellem kanidem Rudelverhalten in der Öffentlichkeit an Fernsehnachrichteninterviews teilzunehmen. Er wurde auch Stammgast bei Late Night und Morgenshows als medizinischer Experte auf einer Mission, um die Denkmuster zweier komplett verschiedener Kulturen, die noch immer in Ignoranz und Misstrauen gefangen waren, zu korrigieren. Er war überzeugend, ruhig, leidenschaftlich, gebildet und süß. Er verstand sich immer gut mit seinen Interviewern, sorgte dafür, dass alle sich wohl und heimisch fühlten. Und doch kam aus seinem Mund die gröbste Sprache, die im Fernsehen erlaubt war. 

Da war der streberhaft aussehende Professor mit diesem ewigen Klassenzimmergehabe und benutzte ganz beiläufig und offen Ausdrücke, wie „arschficken“ und „Eroberungsfick“ und „Analschleim“ – einfach so in Morgenfernsehsendungen. Aber sein Anliegen war so dringlich und seine Leidenschaft für das Thema so stark, dass sie ihn ließen. Das Publikum war gebannt. Die Einschaltquoten für die Sender waren nicht zu schlagen. Gib Leuten den Sex, der sich immer gut verkauft, aber verkleide es als öffentliche Gesundheitsdebatte, mach es respektabel. 

Cas’ Aussage zur Verteidigung des „Etablierungsgesetzes für öffentliche Einrichtungen für Wolfartige“ wurde in voller Länge ausgestrahlt. Cas sprach zwei Stunden lang über die nachlassende mentale Gesundheit von Omegas und wie entscheidend es war, dass Wolfartigen sichere Zufluchtsorte bereitgestellt würden, um eine Tracht Prügel auszuteilen oder zu beziehen, für Paarungsbisse, Dominierungsficks und so weiter. Letztendlich stimmte der Kongress der Förderung zu, neue öffentliche Einrichtungen entstanden in den größeren Städten und die Fernsehsender klatschten sich gegenseitig ab.

Cas war stolz auf darauf, mit seiner Arbeit die Bewusstseinsbildung in der Öffentlichkeit vorangetrieben und Akzeptanz gewonnen zu haben. Aber er hielt sich aus dem Convention-Zeug raus und verdrehte nur die Augen über den großen Zirkus. Für Cas war das halt Dean, der sich die Stellen kratzte, die juckten.

 

JETZT

Dean schüttete zwei Finger hoch Whiskey runter wie Muttermilch. Bäh, was für ein ekliger Vergleich, dachte er. Selbst seine Gedanken begannen zu lallen und an Zusammenhang zu verlieren. Die Szene, die in seinem Kopf abspielte, verblasse jedoch nicht. Sie lief in Dauerschliefe, wieder und wieder und immer wieder:

Dean war grade auf dem Sofa aufgewacht, schmerzend, aber wunderbar entspannt. Er hatte sich ausgeglichen und solide gefühlt und – fuck! – ihm hatte wirklich alles wehgetan. Cas hatte wie immer nichts zurückgehalten. Sein Hintern und die Rückseiten seiner Oberschenkel waren voller blauer Flecken. Wunderschöne, wunderbare Spuren seines Doms. Wie Küsse. Wie ein Brandmal. Dean hatte zischend die Luft ausgestoßen, als er um sich gegriffen und das aufgeheizte Fleisch seines Hinterns berührt hatte. Er war auf die Füße gekommen und ins Bad getaumelt um zu pinkeln und den Schaden auf seinem Rücken zu begutachten. Cas hatte einen Verband angelegt und Dean wusste, dass er teuer würde bezahlen müssen, wenn er ihn abnahm. Er seufzte über die versäumte Gelegenheit, es zu sehen, und ließ sie, wo sie waren.

An der Tür pochte es. Dean zog schmerzhaft seine Jogginghose zurück über seinen Hintern. Er öffnete die Tür und fand Meg, die außer Atem war. „Gott sei Dank!“, war sie schon wieder überdramatisch. Ehrlich mal, er hatte sich nicht versteckt gehabt. Gott sei Dank? Sie drängelte nach drinnen und meinte: „Castiels Wahre Gefährtin ist hier. Sie ist ganz genau jetzt hier. Es passiert GENAU JETZT!“ Meg wurde hysterisch, aber Dean war kalt und still geworden. „Dean! Hörst du mich?! Du musst kommen, Mann! Er wird auf niemanden außer dich hören. Ich habe ihn gesehen. Seine Augen waren, wie pures Rot. Er ist völlig durchgedreht. Er wird jemandem wehtun. Warte, wo gehst du hin?“

Dean war auf dem Absatz umgedreht. Sein Kopf brummte und sein Herz hämmerte in seinen Ohren. Er ging von der hysterischen Beta weg. Er betrat das Schlafzimmer, griff seine Klamotten, die – wie ein nicht angeschlossener Teil seines Gehirns bemerkte – seit gestern Nachmittag gewaschen worden waren. Gott, Cas hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Er zog sich an, ohne auf Megs Frage einzugehen. Sie verstummte und stand bebend in der Tür, die Atmosphäre im Raum gefüllt mit einer Spannung, die er nicht einmal versuchte zu verstehen.

Dean schnürte seine Schuhe zu, schnappte sich seinen Schlüssel vom Seitentisch und traf an der Tür wieder auf Meg. „Lass mich das klarstellen“, meinte er viel ruhiger zu ihr, als er sich fühlte. „Cas hat seine Wahre Gefährtin getroffen und paart sich genau jetzt mit ihr?“

„Das habe ich gesagt! Alter, du brauchst deine Schlüssel nicht. Los, komm, bevor überall Blut ist.“

Megs Gesichtszüge entglitten vor Unglauben, als Dean entschlossen nickte und dann an ihr vorbei zum nächsten Ausgang-Drehkreuz ging. Sie lungerte reglos in der Tür, aber Dean ging einfach weiter, ohne zurückzublicken. Er ließ sein Auto an und schickte seinem Baby eine stumme Entschuldigung, als die Reifen auf der Straße quietschten, als er auf den Asphalt bretterte. Es war nicht Babys Schuld, aber es war Zeit für einen Drink.

Stunden später war er total betrunken und murmelte Unsinn in sein chronisch leeres Glas. „Zeke! Komm, Alta, noch enen.“ „Sturzbesoffen“ wäre vielleicht die treffendere Beschreibung gewesen.

Zeke legte das Telefon auf und sah über die Schulter zu Dean, seine Augen voller Mitgefühl. Zur Hölle? „Tut mir leid, Dean. Ich unterbreche dich jetzt. Sam ist auf dem Weg hier her, um dich abzuholen, nach Hause zu bringen und es ausschlafen zu lassen. Wenn ich ein Glas Wasser vor dich stelle, wirst du es trinken oder es nach mir werfen?“ Dean sah ihn einfach nur an, seine Augen rot und geschwollen. „Dachte ich doch.“ Zeke drehte sich um und meinte sanft über seine Schulter: „Geh einfach sicher, dass du noch ein bisschen Wasser in dein System kriegst, bevor du den Geist aufgibst, Alpha, sonst wirst du dich dafür verfluchen.“

(Zu spät,) meinte Deans Wolf als Dean seinen Kopf auf das kühle Holz des Bartresens legte.

 

*********************

 

KNAPP VOR JETZT

„Das ist keine gute Idee“, wiederholte Benny. Cas war allein im Witterungsraum. Die Ventilatoren waren angeschaltet und die Elektroden an seiner Brust dokumentierten seine machtvolle Reaktion auf den Geruch der jungen Omega. Als die Werte, die die Elektroden übermittelten, hoch über den Rand des Diagramms hinausschossen, waren sich alle einig, dass es das einzig Sichere gewesen war, den Raum zu verlassen. Wenn Cas nur mit einem Hauch des Omegageruchs im Flur schwer zu bändigen gewesen war, wäre es vollkommen unmöglich gewesen ihn zurückzuhalten, als ihr voller, ungetrübter Duft ihn traf. Ihr Herzschlag schoss genauso über das Diagramm hinaus. 

Von den Werten ausgehend waren die beiden Wölfe zweifellos Wahre Gefährten. Der familiäre Alpha der Omega hatte ihre Abgabe unterzeichnet und damit die Eigentümerschaft an Castiel abgegeben - eine Formalität, die gesetzlich nicht notwendig war, aber den Weg zur vollen Eigentümerschaft nach dem Biss vereinfachte. Billie hatte die Andersons in einen gemütlichen Raum gebracht, wo sie auf Nachrichten über den Ausgang der Paarung warten konnten, aber sie hatte sie gewarnt, dass ihre Tochter wenigstens für mehrere Tage nicht würde besucht werden können. Trotzdem hatten sie es sich gemütlich gemacht und warteten.

Cas und seine Omega tropften vor Lust und waren bereit, aber das Team stellte ein … Problem fest.

Die siebzehnjährige April Anderson war von ihren Eltern am Morgen für ihren Kellertest hergebracht worden. Der Test hatte noch nicht einmal begonnen gehabt, und im Grunde hatten ihre Eltern kaum den Parkplatz verlassen, als April erste Zeichen einer Paarungsreaktion zeigte. Jetzt, wo der Dominante Alpher in einem geschlossenen Raum auf- und ablief, den Geruch seiner Gefährtin in der Nase und immer und immer wieder „Meins“ murmelte, während er eine Schwachstelle in der Trockenbauwand suchte, diskutierte das Mitarbeiterteam, wie man den fehlenden Kellertest des jungen Mädchens durchführen konnte, ohne dass besagter Alpher sie alle umbringen würde.

„Er wird stocksauer sein, wenn er erfährt, dass wir ihn haben warten lassen, damit sie von zwei anderen bestiegen werden konnte, bevor wir ihn aus dem Raum gelassen haben.“

„Ja, danke, Cole.“ Sam verdreht die Augen. „Er wird so oder so stocksauer sein und wenn wir es nicht in die Hand nehmen und den Test durchführen, wird er vielleicht nie wieder in der Lage sein, jemand anderen an sie heran zu lassen. Er kann nicht den ganzen Test alleine machen. Wir brauchen drei verschiedene Personen, sonst können wir kein Diagramm erstellen.“

Was als einfaches Forschungsprojekt begonnen hatte, das Kellertests an freiwilligen Kaniden durchführte, um Daten zu sammeln, hatte sich schnell zu einem allgemeinen Dienst für alle Wölfe entwickelt, um ihr Tertiäres Geschlecht zu bestätigen. Die Prozedur konnte nicht stattfinden, bis die Person vollständige sexuelle Reife erreicht hatte, normalerweise etwa drei bis fünf Jahre nachdem sich das Sekundäre Geschlecht herausgestellt hatte. Beim Kellertest musste das Testsubjekt an drei Runden penetrativem Sex teilnehmen, bis zum Abschluss mit Flüssigkeitsaustausch und Hängen (wenn Alphas involviert waren) und dann wurden ihre Vitalwerte, Hormonlevel, Verhalten und körperlichen Reaktionen beurteilt.

Es war ein geniales System, praktisch idiotensicher, wenn der Test von einem kompetenten Arzt beaufsichtigt wurde. Dr. Harvelle war die beste. Unter ihrer Leitung wurden ganze Horden von Wolfartigen vorsichtig zur genau richtigen Art Pflege und Fürsorge geleitet, um sie auszugleichen. Ohne den Test waren die speziellen Vorlieben, die das Tertiäre Geschlecht mit sich brachte, nur zu raten. Falsch zu raten, war bei einigen Wölfen fatal ausgegangen. Bobby, Benny, Cas und Dean hatten sich zusammengetan, um die Reichweite der Einrichtung zu vergrößern, um allen Wölfen einen sicheren, sauberen und zuverlässigen Ort zu geben, um ihre eigenen speziellen Bedürfnisse mit Sicherheit zu bestimmen. Das war ihre Lebensmission. Niemals würde Castiel Novak, Visionär des Projekts, zulassen, dass seine eigene Gefährtin den wichtigen, lebensrettenden Test nicht machte.

Es sei denn. „Wisst ihr, Wahre Gefährten passen eigentlich immer perfekt mit ihrem Partner zusammen“, warf Bobby ein. „Wir wissen, dass Cas’ Tertiäres Geschlecht Stark Dominant und sein Sekundäres Geschlecht Tief Alpher ist. Vielleicht können wir sie sich einfach paaren lassen. Ich meine, sie ist für Cas, dann ist sie, was… Stark Devot und Tief Omega, richtig? Brauchen wir den Test wirklich? Falls es ihm wichtig ist, kann er sie später nochmal anmelden.“

„Wir müssen Castiel fragen, was er tun möchte.“ Sam rutschte entschieden vom Tisch, auf dem er gesessen hatte. „Ich werde mit ihm sprechen.“

„Sei vorsichtig, Sam!“, rief Jo ihm nach, aber niemand machte Anstalten ihn aufzuhalten.

Sam stand draußen vor der Tür und lauschte durch die Gegensprechanlage. Lautes Grollen, Knurren und gelegentlich das Rücken von Möbeln war durch den Sprecher zu hören. „Alpher?“, rief er vorsichtig. Cas reagierte sofort.

„Sam? Lass mich sofort raus!“ Ein dumpfer Schlag pochte an der Tür. „Wo ist sie, was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?!“ Er klang den Tränen nah.

„Alpher, wir haben sie bereit für Sie sobald Sie das sagen, aber ich muss Sie erst etwas fragen. Kann ich, ich meine, glauben Sie, ich kann mit Ihrer äh, Ihrer Doktorseite oder Ihrem Alpher sprechen, nicht mit Ihrem Wolf? Alpher, es ist wichtig für Ihre Gefährtin. Für April.“

„April! Meine Gefährtin heißt April!?“

„Castiel, KONZENTRIEREN SIE SICH! Bitte, Alpher, hören Sie mir einfach zu.“ Sam begann daran zu zweifeln, dass sein Plan funktionieren würde.

„Sam! Sprich!“, befahl Cas eindeutig aus vor Anstrengung zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Ja, wird schon schiefgehen. Sam erwartete, dass er sich morgen mindestens nach einem neuen Job umsehen musste.

„Nun, Alpher, sie hat ihren Kellertest noch nicht gemacht. Deshalb ist sie heute hier. Sie waren eigentlich eingetragen, um für sie der Anker zu sein, wissen Sie, aber jetzt… Nun, wir, wir denken alle, dass wir das durchziehen sollten wie geplant. So können Sie immer noch ihr Anker sein, mit einem Paarungsanspruch beenden, nicht nur ein Eroberungsfick wie sonst. Die Daten sind dann immer noch alle brauchbar und Sie können Ihr gemeinsames Leben mit ihr mit allen verfügbaren Informationen anfangen, sodass Sie ihr alles geben können, was sie braucht. Was meinen Sie? Alpher?“

Cas war zu still geworden. Einige Minuten verstrichen. Schnuppernde Geräusche ließen darauf schließen, dass Cas noch immer an der Gegensprechanlage stand, aber Sam konnte nicht wissen, in welchem Geisteszustand er sich befand. Er wollte grade aufgeben, als er Cas wispern hörte. „Wer?“

Sam wusste, dass dies der gefährlichste Teil war. Wenn Cas den Test zuließ, aber später ausflippte, wenn sein Wolf Rache an allen wollte, die seine Gefährtin angefasst hatten, könnten Leute verletzt werden. „Wen wollen Sie, Alpher?“

„Ich, ich denke Garth für die erste Runde“, flüsterte der Alpher mit zitternder Stimme. „Dann Dean. Dean wäre für mich in Ordnung.“

Sam atmete erleichtert aus, als er Garths Namen hörte. Der Beta war so mild und süß, dass es unmöglich war, sauer oder eifersüchtig auf ihn zu sein. Er würde April gut und liebevoll behandeln. Aber Dean. Dean zu wählen war gefährlich. Dean war großspurig, selbstbewusst und hypersexuell, außerdem arbeiteten er und Cas jeden Tag Seite an Seite. Und dann war da natürlich noch diese Sache zwischen ihnen, diese nicht wirklich Beziehung. Es wäre eine tickende Zeitbombe. Außerdem war Dean abgehauen. Sam hatte eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung, wo er wohl war, die – so sie denn stimmte – bedeutete, dass Dean eh zu dicht war, um an einem Test teilzunehmen. Sam hatte eine andere Idee.

„Dean ist für heute schon weg, Alpher. Ich denke, er ist was trinken. Würden Sie es mich an seiner Stelle machen lassen? Sie wissen, dass ich vorsichtig bin. Ich verspreche, dass hier nicht zu vermasseln. Können Sie so lange warten? Wir können versuchen, schneller zu machen, wenn es für Sie sein muss.“ Eine Pause. „Alpher?“

„Dean ist betrunken? Er hat… mich verlassen?“ Castiels Stimme klang beraubt, aber Sam wusste nicht, was er tun konnte.

„Alpher? Lassen Sie mich. Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen, ich verspreche es.“

„Sam. Ja, ich werde warten. Ich habe den Wolf jetzt im Griff. Ich brauche etwas Wasser. Bitte. Sam, bitte sei vorsichtig. Tu ihr nicht weh. Ich… ich kann warten. Ich habe so lange auf meinen Gefährten gewartet, ich… kann ihn noch für ein wenig länger halten. Nur, bitte, Sam. Tu ihr nicht weh…“ Cas’ Stimme verblasste mit einem Wump, das klang, als hätten seine Beine unter ihm nachgegeben. Sam konnte ihn sich gegen die Wand gelehnt unter der Gegensprechanlege sitzend vorstellen. Eine Welle aus Mitgefühl ergriff ihn. Dieses Melodrama sah dem großen Alpher gar nicht ähnlich. Er musste total außer sich sein, um sich wie ein hysterischer Teenager anzuhören. 

Sam drehte sich um und sah Jo mit einer Flasche Wasser und einem Schlüssel auf sich zukommen. Sie schloss nur die Tablett-Durchreiche auf und schob das Wasser hindurch. Dann stand sie wieder auf, packte Sam bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich den Flur runter.

„Charlie holt April“, sagte sie, während sie ihn weiterzog. „Garth ist schon im Green Room. Mama findet grade raus, wie viel Zeit sie zwischen den einzelnen Runden braucht. Normalerweise sind ja etwa zwei Stunden zwischen den Runden, aber du weißt… Castiel ist jetzt schon ungeduldig. Ich fass es nicht, dass du das durchgezogen hast.“ Sie warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „In deiner Haut möchte ich jetzt echt nicht stecken. ‚Vermassel es nicht‘ trifft es nicht mal annähernd.“ Sam grummelte nur und folgte ihr in den Kontrollraum.

„Ihr habt’s gehört?“, fragte er Ellen, als sie eintraten, aber Jo antwortete ihm.

„Fuck, ja! Wir hatten die Gegensprechanlagenübertragung an. Das war scheißbrillant, nicht wahr, Mama?“ Jo tänzelte ein wenig auf der Stelle und Sam verdrehte die Augen.

„Nicht solche Ausdrücke, Jo. Bitte“, antwortete Ellen. Sie drehte sich zu Sam und ihr Tonfall wurde ernst. „Sam, Garth wird versuchen, schnell zu arbeiten. Wir vermuten, dass es ein Vorteil sein könnte, dass April schon so lange wartet. Vermutlich können wir deine Runde nach nur einer halben Stunde starten. Sie wäre in der Lage auf euch beide zu reagieren. Charlie erklärt ihr grade alles. Ich habe Charlie benachrichtigt, als du mit Castiel gesprochen hast und sie ist dabei. Sie sagt, das Mädchen ist unruhig und geil, aber sonst in Ordnung. Sieht aus, als würde alles locker sein, aber es hängt alles von dir ab. Garth hat es leicht. Nachdem sie so lange gewartet hat, wird April gewillt sein, sich in der ersten Runde für alles, was einen Schwanz hat, überzubeugen. Wenn sich das gelegt hat, wird sie für dich nicht mehr so empfänglich sein. Du bist nicht der Gefährte und sie wird das wissen. Du wirst selbstbewusst sein müssen. Kein Zögern, nichts von deiner normalen Liebenswürdigkeit. Du musst da reingehen und sie hart und schnell nehmen, verstanden?“

„Ja, verstehe.“ Sam verstand das. Er kannst das Risiko. Er hatte nur keine Wahl. Dean würde die unangenehme Seite von Sams Paddle zu spüren kriegen, allerdings erst, wenn sich der Staub gelegt hatte. Da war Sam sich absolut sicher.

 

****************

 

„Sie ist wieder soweit“, rief Charlie durch die Gegensprechanlage. Das „wieder“ grummelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart, aber alle hörten es. Endlich. Heute liefen auch andere Projekte. Kurse und Seminare standen auf dem Plan. Eigentlich sollte eine Vorstandssitzung stattfinden. Andere Omegas waren eingeschrieben, um ihren Test und anschließend passendes Trainingsprogramm zu absolvieren. Drei weitere Kellertests standen auf dem Plan, aber alles war mit einem Quietschen zum Stillstand gekommen, wegen der Paarung Dr. Castiel Novaks, Herz, Seele und Geist hinter Der Einrichtung. Bei allen bekannt und beliebt war er ihr Alpher. Seine nachhaltige Erfolglosigkeit bei der Gefährtensuche, hatte sie alle über Jahre besorgt. Heute war eine große Sache. Alle wollten daran teilhaben.

Sam nahm seinen Platz im Green Room ein. Er brachte Garth Penis beiläufig in Fahrt, während er leise mit ihm sprach. Die erste Runde war ein Routineflug: Falls die Testperson ein Omega war, musste sie in der ersten Runde nur gefickt werden. Einfach. Kein Knoten benötigt, also würde ein Beta ausreichen. Keine Eroberung nötig, also musste es kein Dom sein.

Die Einstufung des Testers wurde zusammen mit den Werten der Sensoren in den Computer eingegeben und der Algorithmus tat den Rest. Unterwarf sie sich einem Neutralen Beta? Der Algorithmus ergänzte einen gewissen Wert in ihre Unterwürfigkeit. Versuchte sie, einen Alpha-Sub zu dominieren? Einfache Rechnung für das Computerprogramm. Es brauchte nur eine gewisse Anzahl an Variablen, deshalb waren drei Runden nötig. Manchmal waren die Ergebnisse offensichtlich, nur eine Bestätigung dessen, was eh alle schon gewusst hatten. Die Sensoren logen aber nicht. Manche Subs versuchten, sich als Doms auszugeben. Die Computer entlarvten sie jedes Mal und das folgende Training lehrte sie, wieso es schädlich war, seiner eigenen Einstufung entfliehen zu wollen.

„Ok, Garth. Du bist dran. Sie ist in Position. Du schaffst das, Mann. Los, schnapp sie dir.“ Sam schubste Garth sanft in Richtung Tür. Cole öffnete sie, als das Licht grün aufleuchtete und Garth ging hinein.

Der Raum war hell erleuchtet. Er war groß genug, um mehreren Zwecken zu dienen und eine Auswahl an Instrumenten und Ausrüstung bereitzuhalten. Garth ging gezielt auf das Bett in der Mitte zu. Sowohl er als auch das Mädchen waren nackt. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, sah ihn näherkommen und erbebte. Ein leises, wimmerndes Geräusch entfuhr ihrer Kehle und ihre Pupillen waren vor Lust weit aufgerissen. Sie war seit über einer Stunde vollständig erregt und wartete darauf, genommen zu werden, sich zu paaren und in ihrer Lust war sie wunderschön. 

Garth verschwendete keine Zeit. Das hier war nicht seine Gefährtin, das hier war nur sein Job. Alle Mitarbeiter nahmen abwechselnd an den Kellertests teil. Niemand konnte eine Aufgabe auf Grund seiner sexuellen Orientierung oder seines Geschlechts auslassen. Im Grunde funktionierte es so, dass Dr. Harvelle sich die Tabellen ansah und festlegte, welche Einstufungen gebraucht wurden, um einen bestimmten Kandidaten zu beurteilen, die Möglichkeiten unter den Mitarbeitern prüfte und dann Tester einteilte. Wenn du dran warst, musstest du entweder ficken oder dich überbeugen, um gefickt zu werden. Egal mit wem, egal wie, egal wann. Das war keine große Sache für einen Wolf. Die Libido eines Kaniden ist ungefähr zehnmal so groß wie selbst die des sexgeilsten Affen und sie haben keine inneren sexuellen Hemmungen. Sexuelle Zusammenkünfte sind für einen Wolf gleichzeitig mehr als auch weniger wichtig als für einen Affen. Aber wir schweifen ab. Hier wird grade gefickt.

Garth bestieg das Bett vom Fußende und krabbelte kompliziert auf Händen und Füßen dahin, wo das Mädchen lag. Ihre Augen folgten ihm, aber sie machte keine Anstalten sich auf ihn zuzubewegen oder ihn wegzuschubsen. Sie zeigte weder Angst noch Ekel. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich und ihr Atem wurde flach. Garth wusste, dass penibel Notizen gemacht wurden. Jeder Sensor maß jedes Signal, das ihr Körper abgab. Einige lasen auch seine eigenen Reaktionen zu Kalibrierungszwecken. Es war alles sehr kompliziert. 

Garth lehnte sich vorsichtig über sie und küsste sie auf den Mund. Er streichelte sanft ihre Wange. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf in seine Berührung und spreizte die Beine ein wenig. Er fasste nach unten und lenkte seinen Penis zwischen ihre weichen Schamlippen. Dieses Mal würde es die Missionarstellung und Vaginalpenetration sein. Garth schob sich mit seinen Hüften hinein, bis er auf die Barriere stieß. Sie quiekte im selben Moment und zog dann scharf die Luft ein, als ihr Jungfernhäutchen riss. Oh scheiße, dachte Garth. Sie ist eine Jungfrau. Oh Gott, Castiel wird mich umbringen. Jetzt ist es zu spät, dachte er und begann sie ernsthaft zu ficken.

Es war wirklich nichts Erotisches. Nur ein Routinetestfick. Garth pumpte sanft rein und raus, bis der Druck in seinem Penis zunahm. Die Omega machte nahezu keine Geräusche nach ihrer anfänglichen Entjungferung, aber sie atmete schwerer und schwerer und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Kurz bevor Garth über die Schwelle trudelte und sich in ihr ergoss, spürte er, wie ihre vaginalen Wände um seinen Schwanz pulsieren und sich zusammenzogen, als sie selbst einen Orgasmus hatte. Er folgte ihr, pumpte durch seinen Erguss bis sie beide erschöpft waren und Sperma an seinem schlaff werdenden Schwanz aus ihr rauslief.

Garth bewegte sanft ihr Kinn hoch bis sie ihm in die Augen sah. Sie war errötet und geöffnet. Sie versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, aber murmelte ein leises: „Danke, Beta.“ Garth lächelte liebevoll auf sie runter. Er küsste dankend ihre Nase und ihre Stirn, stellte nochmal sicher, dass es ihr gut ging (sie sah glücklich aus), dann zog er sich aus ihrer Wärme zurück, kletterte vom Bett und verließ ohne einen weiteren Blick den Raum.

Charlie betrat den Raum, kaum dass Garth gegangen war. Sie trug ein komisches elektronisches Messgerät bei sich, das etwa so groß wie ein großes Handy war. Lichter blinkten darauf herum und hin und wieder piepte es. Charlie sprach beruhigend zu der Omega, während sie das Messgerät in der Luft rund um ihren Körper bewegte und dabei kurz an ihrem Kopf, ihren Brüsten, jeder Achselhöhle, ihrer Hüftbeuge und nahe ihren Füßen anhielt. 

Als sie fertig war, blickte sie zur Einwegscheibe, die von dieser Seite einfach ein Spiegel war und erhielt offensichtlich irgendeine Art Antwort, denn sie nickte und steckte das Messgerät in seine Tasche an ihrer Hüfte. Dann holte sie eine Orangensaftflasche aus einem kleinen Kühlschrank im Raum und holte eine Decke hervor. Charlie kletterte direkt neben dem Mädchen aufs Bett und deckte sie beide mit der Decke zu. Sie öffnete den Saft, legte einen Arm um ihren jungen Schützling und half ihr, zu trinken.

„Du hast das super gemacht, Süße“, meinte Charlie sanft und leise. Sie lächelte und fuhr fort: „Wir werden dir jetzt etwa eine halbe Stunde Pause gönnen. Wenn du auf die Toilette musst, bringe ich dich hin. Hunger?“ Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf, nahm noch einen Schluck Saft und kuschelte sich ein.

„Werde ich ihn jetzt treffen?“, fragte sie Charlie mit großen Augen und voller Vertrauen.

„Noch nicht“, erinnerte Charlie sie. „Du hast noch eine weitere Testrunde, bevor du deinen Gefährten triffst. Du wirst Sam mögen, er ist nett und er wird gut zu dir sein.“

Die Omega grummelte unzufrieden. Sie wartete schon so lange. Gefühlt stundenlang hatte sie mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür der Umkleidekabine getrommelt, während Charlie versucht hat, sie zu beruhigen. Zu wissen, dass ihr Gefährte nur auf der anderen Seite der Tür war, hatte sie erschöpft. Sie wollte nicht warten, aber sie war müde. Sie glitt in einen leichten Schlaf, während Charlie sie festhielt und ihren Bauch mit federleichten Berührungen streichelte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenn Dean nicht dabei ist, gehen irgendwie selbst die Dinge, die sie als Team gut können, schief.

Kapitel 4

DAMALS

„Wie wär’s mit Ihnen in dem hellbraunen Shirt am Ende der Reihe?“ Benny zeigte auf ihn und wartete dann, bis das Mikrofon zu dem jungen Mann durchgereicht worden war. Von vorne im Seminarraum sah er aus wie ein Affenartiger.

„Äh ja, hi. Danke, dass Sie den ganzen Weg nach Maryland gekommen sind“, begann der Mann. Sie alle bedachten seine Höflichkeit mit einem Nicken. „Ich studiere hier Öffentliche Beziehungen. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie wohl den Unterschied zwischen einem Dominierungsbund und einem Eroberungsfick erklären könnten und warum Sie sie nicht als Vergewaltigung betrachten.“ Selbst von vorne im Raum konnte man sehen, wie er rot wurde und Benny fand es niedlich. Benny hörte, wie Bobby sich am Ende des Podiumstisches zurechtrückte und wies mit einer Geste auf ihn. Die Frage betraf wirklich sowohl Bennys als auch Bobbys Aufgabenbereich, also machte es keinen Unterschied, wer von ihnen antwortete.

„Das ist eine wichtige Frage, junger Mann“, begann Bobby. „Für Wölfe, wie Sie zweifellos wissen, ist Sex nicht nur eine Frage des Spaßes, der Intimität, Fortpflanzung, Verbindung oder expressiven Liebe, wie er es für Affen ist. Natürlich dient es all diesen Zwecken in unseren intimen, privaten Beziehungen mit unseren speziellen Lieben, aber für uns als Gemeinschaft ist Sex eine von zwei wesentlichen Mitteln zur Festlegung der Hierarchie in unserem Rudel (äh, das andere ist die körperliche Züchtigung). Und die Hierarchie ist das Herzstück beim Aufbauen eines ausgeglichenen, stabilen Geisteszustands für individuelle Wölfe.  
Nun, so etwas wie einen Dominierungsbund, wie Sie es genannt haben, gibt es nicht. Es gibt den Dominierungsfick…“, Bobby unterbrach sich beiläufig mit einer Handbewegung. „Für all euch Affenartige, die dieses Wort nicht mögen, hasse ich es so direkt zu sein, aber die Tür ist dort drüben. Es ist ein vollkommen brauchbares Wort und es gibt kein weiteres, das die gleiche Bedeutung hat, falls ihr also bleiben wollt, gewöhnt euch an der Wort ‚Fick‘. Sprecht es laut mit mir mit: FICK. Noch einmal: FICK! Gut, okay, das hätten wir geklärt. Wo war ich?“ 

Das Publikum und die anderen Podiumsmitglieder lachten noch immer als er seinen Faden wieder aufnahm. „Richtig, der D.F… Seid hier aufmerksam, es ist ein bisschen kompliziert. Ein Dominierungsfick legt die Hierarchie zwischen zwei Personen fest oder wieder fest auf eine Weise, die in beiden Körpern eine chemische Reaktion, eine Hormonausschüttung, hervorruft, die die hergestellte Hierarchie bestärkt. Es ist ein Mittel für den Top, ‚den Bottom auf seinen Platz zu weisen‘.“ (Er machte mit dem Finger Anführungszeichen in der Luft, um das zu verdeutlichen.) „Es beugt Unklarheiten im Umgang der beiden miteinander vor. Dominierungsficks werden viel im Omega- oder Subtraining benutzt, um die Schüler im richtigen Bewusstseinszustand zu halten, um für die Mitarbeiter empfänglich zu sein. Viele traditionelle Familien benutzen diese Praktik auch zu Hause, als Teil ihrer Art, die Rudeldisziplin herzustellen.  
Der Eroberungsfick, oder kurz E.F., ist insofern anders, als dass er eine sehr reale, messbare, wenn auch vorübergehende chemische Verbindung, oder Bund, zwischen den beiden Individuen herstellt, die sie behalten auch wenn der Akt an sich vorbei ist. Der Paarungsanspruch, der den Akt der Platzierung eines narbenhinterlassenden Bisses auf dem Bottom während eines Akts des aggressiven Geschlechtsverkehrs beinhaltet, ist die intensivste Form des Eroberungsficks und ist selbstverständlich permanent. Eroberungsficken ist ein Akt der Dominierung und Aggression, nicht sexuellen Vergnügens. Es hat für die Affenartigen viel mit dem Konzept der Vergewaltigung gemeinsam, da es definitiv mehr um Macht und Unterwerfung geht, als um sexuelle Befriedigung. Der Zweck ist einzig und allein hierarchisch.  
Ich schätze mal, E.F.s haben das auch mit Dominierungsficks gemeinsam“, fügte er hinzu und blickte zu seinen Kollegen, die zustimmend nickten, „aber hier ist der Unterschied zwischen diesen beiden Praktiken und Vergewaltigung: Der Eroberungsfick bringt nur einen brauchbaren Bund hervor und der Dom-Fick bringt nur ein Gefühl von Stabilität, wenn der Bottom sich dem Top freiwillig unterwirft. Für Wölfe löst der Akt der Dominierung aus Respekt und gesunden Beweggründen die Ausschüttung einer Vielzahl mächtiger Hormone und körperlicher Reaktionen aus, die dann die Ausschüttung im willigen Unterwürfigen auslösen.  
Wenn die angemessene Autorität zu Dominieren und Erobern nicht gegeben ist und wenn der unterwürfige Part nicht fähig ist, sich überzurollen, entsteht keine Verbindung (und in diesem Fall meine ich mit ‚unterwürfig‘ wen auch immer in dem Moment der Bottom ist). In unseren Einrichtungen werden alle Tests und Trainingsinteraktionen in Hinblick auf Stresshormone der Bottoms hin überwacht. Jeder bekommt Training fürs Selbstbewusstsein und in Selbstverteidigung, sodass wir uns gegenseitig beschützen können. Omegas und Subs werden so ausgebildet, dass sie volle Gewalt über ihren eigenen Willen haben, wenn es um Tops geht, die keine Autorität über sie haben.   
Ich könnte, zum Beispiel, auch als Alpha nicht einfach auf der Straße eine wildfremde Omega schnappen, gegen ihren Willen meinen Knoten in sie zwängen und so einen Eroberungsbund zwischen uns herstellen. Sich so zu verhalten, ist Vergewaltigung – klar und einfach. Aber wenn sie unausgeglichen ist und der Alpha, der für sie das Sorgerecht trägt, einen Besitzanspruch auf ihren Körper erhebt, wird sie sich willig unterwerfen. Selbst wenn der tatsächliche Akt dann aggressiv ist, ist das Ergebnis anders. Das eine ist verletzend und zerstörerisch. Das andere bringt Frieden, Achtsamkeit, Stabilität.“

 

JETZT

Als Sam die Kontrollraumtür öffnete, war der Streit bereits im vollen Gange. Stimmen, alle erhoben, strömten aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig auf ihn ein. Ein geringerer Mann wäre wegen der Lautstärke vielleicht in den Gang zurückgetreten, aber Sam war nicht gering. Trotzdem schlüpfte er hinein ohne groß bemerkt zu werden und ließ den Lärm über sich hinwegfegen, während er versuchte, den Grund für den Tumult zu verstehen.

„Zweite Runde. Wir haben das doch besprochen. Sie braucht einen Knoten! Punkt!“ Eine Ader auf Bobbys Hals war hervorgetreten. Sie waren alle unter Stress.

„Es geht ohne Knoten. Ich sage Dir, Sam ist dominant genug, um den Unterschied auszugleichen! Herrgott, lass mich doch einfach meinen Job machen!“

„Castiel hat Sam ausgewählt – und Garth, wenn wir es bedenken. Willst du derjenige sein, der ihm sagt, dass wir gegen jemand anderen getauscht haben?! Für einen Eroberungsfick über seine Gefährtin? Das ist doch lebensmüde, Bobby.“ Jo sprengte eindeutig die Grenzen dessen, was noch als akzeptables Verhalten einem Vorgesetzten gegenüber einzustufen war, aber sie waren alle gestresst.

„Willst du versuchen, ihm später zu erklären, dass wir den ganzen Mist nochmal machen müssten, weil die Daten beschissen sind?“ Bobby drehte sich zu Jo. Jo grollte nur und bewegte sich Richtung Tür, während sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart murrte. Bobby wollte das nicht hinnehmen. „Möchtest du das vielleicht laut für die ganze Klasse sagen?“ Er benutzte seine Alphastimme.

„Ich sagte ‚Das ist deine Beerdigung‘“, schoss Jo zurück und verschwand durch die Tür.

Benny war in einem rollenden Schreibtischstuhl in der zusammengesunken und hielt sich eine Hand an die Stirn. „Wo zur Hölle ist Dean? Wir brauchen ihn hierfür. Hey, Sam!“, rief Benny, als er ihn mit großen Augen und der Checkliste lose in der Hand im Raum stehen sah. „Hast du Dean gesehen? Kannst du ihn holen, Bruder? Das ist was für ihn. Das hier wird ohne ihn voll den Bach runtergehen.“

„Äh, ja. Das sehe ich. Nein, eigentlich habe ich Dean seit gestern früh nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hab gehört, dass er abgehauen ist und meine Anrufe gehen alle direkt auf die Mailbox.“ Sam sah sich in der Gruppe um und merkte, dass die Spannung nicht im mindesten nachgelassen hatte. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, wo er ist, aber er ist vermutlich grade nicht in der Verfassung einen Kellertest durchzuführen… oder auf seinen zwei Füßen zu stehen.“

„Kann irgendjemand hier ehrlich behaupten, dass er überrascht ist?“, fügte Bobby hinzu. „Er hat‘s schon so lange für den Alpher. Ich bin manchmal überrascht, dass er überhaupt noch von seiner eigenen Gabel isst. Klar, dass er das hier nicht ertragen kann, nicht ohne Hilfe von Alkohol.“

„Was brauchst du, Sam?“ Ellen schaute traurig auf, ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ihre Augen ein bisschen glasig. „Solltest du dich nicht grade aufplustern?“

„Äh, die Checkliste, Ellen“, Sam schien zögerlich, es vor zwei Direktoren anzusprechen. „Sie ist leer. Hast du mir die falsche gegeben? Können wir das einfach kurz durchsprechen?“ Er sah sich im Raum um und merkte, dass Benny und Bobby Ellen mit harten Augen ansahen. „Oder, äh, vielleicht hast du sie rausgelegt und ich hab nur aus Versehen die leere gegriffen…“ Sam verstummte für einen Moment. Benny setzte sich aufrecht auf und nagelte Ellen mit einem Blick fest. Er sah… stinksauer aus. „Also, sag mir einfach schnell, ist das hier jetzt vaginal oder anal? Mach ich einen vollen E.F. oder einfach nur meine normale Dominanz? Wird sie einen Plug drinhaben?“

„Ellen?“, fuhr Benny dazwischen. Er hatte eine Augenbraue erwartungsvoll hochgezogen, sein Mund war zu einer harten Linie gezerrt.

Dr. Harvelle war durcheinander und durchsuchte fahrig auf ihrem Schreibtisch, wo sie ihre Unterlagen aufbewahrte, aber sie fand nichts. Sie sah Benny nicht in die Augen. Er schlussfolgerte: „Hast du Sam ohne Anweisungen in den Test mit der Wahren Gefährtin unseres hoch angesehenen Alphers geschickt?“

„Na- natürlich nicht, Alpha… Es ist nur… irgendwo hier… es ist alles so schnell gegangen. Ich weiß, dass ich es gemacht habe. Ich. Vielleicht…“, sie stoppte und sah zu Boden. Sie war leichenblass geworden.

„Wusste Garth deshalb nicht, dass er eine Jungfrau in den Händen hatte? Verdammt, Weib! Das ist nicht nur irgendein Omega!“ Bobby schrie zum Schluss und sie kauerte sich zusammen.

„Wartet!“ Sam hielt eine Hand zwischen sie. „Ellen“, fing er an, kniete sich vor sie und sprach so freundlich wie er konnte. „Wann war deine letzte Ausschüttung? Bist du überfällig?“

Ellen sah zu ihm auf, geschockt. Ohne zu sprechen griff sie in ihre Schreibtischschublade nach ihrem Handy. Sie warteten, als sie die Wolfapp aufrief, die Omegas benutzten, um unter anderem ihre Ausgleichungsanpassungen zu verfolgen. Sie murmelte etwas vor sich hin und zitterte leicht. „Es ist nicht so… ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich einen Termin mit…“ Ellen zog scharf die Luft ein als ihr Kalender auf dem Bildschirm erschien. Elendig gab sie zu: „Es ist drei Wochen her, Sir.“ Sie begegnete seinem Blick im Wissen, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten war.

Benny übernahm. „Was ist dein Rhythmus? Alle zwei Wochen, oder?“ Ellen nickte langsam. „Also hast du EINE WOCHE hinter deinem Rhythmus einen hochtechnischen und äußerst komplizierten Test für extrem verletzliche Wölfe geleitet und hast nicht daran gedacht, das zu erwähnen?!“ Ja, Benny war stinksauer. „Du hättest jemanden verletzen können, Omeger! Du hättest etwas nicht wieder Gutzumachendes anstellen können! Was ist PASSIERT?!“

„Mein Dom war krank“, murmelte sie fast zu leise, um es zu hören. „Er war krank und wir wollten einen neuen Termin machen, und dann hab ich… es vergessen.“ Sie verstummte und blickte nach unten. Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen.

Bobby erhob sich. „Sam, um deine Frage zu beantworten: es ist anal, geh davon aus, dass sie unberührt ist, komm in ihr, volle Ausschüttung, falls du es hinkriegst. Und ja, es ist ein E.F., mit voller Dominierung. Schüchtere sie ein, binde sie an dich. Du hast keinen Knoten“, er sah bedeutungsvoll zu Ellen, fing den vorherigen Streit aber nicht von Neuem an. „Also musst du ihr alles geben, was du hast. Halt nichts zurück. Benutz auch ein bisschen Schmerz, um sie zu justieren. Ich denke, du solltest gucken, ob du sie aus der Reserve locken kannst, ohne ihre Klitoris zu berühren. Alles verstanden?“ Er sah Sam eindringlich an, bis Sam nickte. Er sah einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus, dann blickte er auf das leere Blatt in seiner Hand, schmiss es ohne Umschweife auf den Schreibtisch vor Dr. Harvelle, drehte sich zur Tür und verschwand ohne ein Wort. 

Bobby wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Benny. „Ich nehme an, du möchtest dich hierum kümmern?“ Benny nickte entschieden. Bobby betrachtete ihn für einen Moment, dann drehte er den Knauf und sagte über die Schulter: „Ich schicke Cole rein. Du musst es dokumentieren lassen.“ Und dann ging er und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Ellen schien zu realisieren, wie schlimm die Kacke am Dampfen war und sie kauerte sich zurück in ihren Stuhl, ihre Augen auf dem zerknitterten Papier, das Sam zurückgelassen hatte.

„Wer ist dein Dom?“

„Travis“, sagte sie leise.

Benny stieß ein missbilligendes Geräusch aus und verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich, … und wer ist dein Alpher?“

Ellen sah bei dieser Frage ruckartig auf, überrascht, dass er fragen musste. „Jo“, war ihre scharfe, ungläubige Antwort. Das Omega-Sorgerecht fiel immer auf einen Familienalpha bis zur Paarung oder einem einschreitenden Gerichtsurteil.

Benny hielt ihren Blick mit seinem rasiermesserscharfen. „Deine Tochter hat zugelassen, dass du so stark aus dem Gleichgewicht gerätst?“

„Alpha…“, protestierte sie, bemerkte dann aber, dass sie nicht widersprechen konnte. „Äh, es ist nicht wie… Ich meine, sie konnte es nicht… wissen“, beendete sie schwach und sah auf ihre Füße. Schnürsenkel schienen grade sehr interessant zu sein.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Cole trat ein. Er sah erwartungsvoll und eifrig aus. Benny gab ihm nicht die Gelegenheit, zu sprechen. Er streckte erwartungsvoll die Hand aus und wartete einen Moment. „Gib mir dein Paddle“, sagte er als Cole ein wenig schwer von Begriff schien. Coles Hand stahl sich schützend zu der verlängerten Tasche an der Außenseite seiner Jeans. Er sah verdutzt aus. Das Paddle eines Vollstreckungsbeamten auszuleihen, war wie einen Polizisten nach seiner Seitenwaffe zu fragen und Cole wollte sich nicht fügen. Ein Blick in Bennys Gesicht überzeugt ihn, dass der sonst gelassene Alpha nicht in der Stimmung für Widerspruch war. Benny grinste freudlos und hob eine Augenbraue. Die Augenbraue sagte: „sonst…“

„Äh“, sagte Cole scharfsinnig. Er zögerte noch einen kurzen Moment, dann holte er das Paddle hervor und legte es mit dem Griff in Bennys ausgestreckte Hand. Bennys Grinsen vertiefte sich in Selbstgefälligkeit. Er lobte sich stumm selbst dafür, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen zu haben.

Beta-Doms hatten den wohlverdienten Ruf, überhebliche Möchtegern-Alphas zu sein und Cole begann in die Falle zu tappen und den starken Mann zu markieren, Aufmerksamkeit und Gefügigkeit zu verlangen, ohne verstärkende Alphaautorität dahinter. Ehrlich, es ließ ihn wie einen Arsch aussehen. Benny wusste, dass es Zeit war, dem Beta einen Dämpfer zu verpassen. Wenn sie doch alle wie Sam sein könnten, dachte er. Sams Beschützersinn und seine Sorge schienen sich auf alle um ihn herum zu übertragen, besonders auf die Omegas. Er war der beliebteste Trainer und V.B. in Der Einrichtung. Selbst wenn er ihnen den Hintern lädiert hatte, bis sie heulten, himmelten die Omegas, die er gepaddlet hatte, ihn noch an. Sie waren ihm einfach so wichtig und sie respektierten, nein, liebten ihn dafür. Cole war nicht Sam. Noch nicht jedenfalls, würde es vielleicht nie sein.

„Führ für mich Buch“, wies Benny ihn an. „Und“, er schwang lässig das Paddle in der Luft, „mach eine Notiz im Eintrag, ein Folgetreffen mit Travis und Jo zu machen. Diese ganze Angelegenheit stinkt.“ Benny drehte sich zu Ellen, die sich nicht bewegt hatte, während Cole hinter ihm stotterte. Benny ignorierte ihn. Er wusste, dass Cole gehorchen würde. „Ich werde mich später um die beiden kümmern. Jetzt werde ich dich wieder zurechtrücken.“ Benny hob Ellens Kinn, bis sie ihn ansah. Sie sah beschämt aus. Gut. „Ich kümmere mich um dich, Doktor.“ Seine Stimme war nicht laut, aber sie klang eisern. Ellen nickte, soweit sein Griff das erlaubte.

„Auf die Füße. Dreh dich um. Räum den Schreibtisch frei.“ Er war plötzlich voll geschäftlich. Cole schlurfte an der Tür herum und machte sein Handy fertig. Schmollend. Benny gab Ellen genug Zeit, den Schreibtisch aufzuräumen. „Zieh die Schuhe aus und leg die Handflächen flach auf den Tisch.“ Sie folgte wortlos.

„Warum werde ich deinen Hintern ins nächste Jahrhundert paddeln?“ Bennys Stimme war mild. Er hätte neugierig sein können, aber seine Hände waren geschäftig und effizient als er die Rückseite ihres Rocks hob und unter ihre Bluse schob, bis er unter dem BH-Gummi festsaß. Er hakte die Finger seiner linken Hand unter das Gummibündchen ihrer Unterhose und zog sie flüssig runter zu ihren Knöcheln.

Ellen antwortete sofort. Sie war bereits wieder ruhiger, die Anspannung floss aus ihr, wie ein Wasserstrom. „Ich habe meinen Ausgleichungstermin ausfallen lassen und ich, äh, ich bin nervös und verwirrt geworden und hätte jemanden verletzen können?“

„Ganz genau“, stimmte Benny zu und ließ das Paddle scharf und machtvoll auf den unteren Teil ihrer rechten Pobacke schnellen, genau da, wo in einer Falte mit ihrem Oberschenkel ihr Hintern endete. Es sollte brennen und pochen. Hitze jagte schnell durch Ellen. Sie zog scharf den Atem ein und senkte den Kopf zwischen ihre Arme, um sich für das Kommende zu rüsten. „Dieses Verhalten ist von dir vollkommen inakzeptabel“, erinnerte er sie im Plauderton und schlug erneut mit einem Knall auf genau dieselbe Stelle. Ellen hielt ihre Position, kniff aber die Augen zusammen. „Du hast nicht den Luxus, dir Ausrutscher zu gestatten, Omeger. Zu viele verletzliche Leute sind auf dein gutes Urteilsvermögen angewiesen. Ja?“ Er schlug erneut zu. Ellen wimmerte, aber antwortete mit einem Nicken. „Gut. Dann lass uns das hier hinter uns bringen.“

Benny setzte zu einem stetigen, harten Rhythmus an. Es ging weiter und weiter. Er schlug dieselbe Stelle immer und immer wieder, änderte nie die Geschwindigkeit, Stärke oder Stelle. Ellen kämpfte darum, richtig zu atmen. Genau wenn sie ausatmete, traf sie wieder ein Hieb und sie zog unkontrolliert den Atem ein. Sie befürchtete, bald zu hyperventilieren, aber Benny war aufmerksam und Ellens Panik war unnötig. Das fürchterliche Brennen nahm zu und breitete sich von ihrem Hintern zu ihrer Mitte aus. Sie konnte die sich anbahnende Ausschüttung spüren. Sie konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft darauf, versuchte, sie zu fassen und zur Explosion zu zwingen. Die Hiebe prasselten weiter. Benny hatte nichts mehr zu sagen. Ellen stand auf den Zehenspitzen, der Druck auf jedem Atemzug und in jedem Muskel stieg immer weiter, während die Schläge knallten und im kleinen Raum wiederhallten. Es schien überhaupt kein Ende zu nehmen.

Endlich kam die Hitze zu einem Höhepunkt. Ellen jaulte und ließ ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände fallen, um ihren Hintern völlig dem Willen des Alphas hinter ihr darzubieten. Die Ausschüttung, als sie kam, raubte ihr den Atem. Sie breitete sich mit einer Erschütterung von ihrer Mitte in jeden Teil ihres Körpers aus. Sie schauderte und stöhnte, tief und kehlig und laut. Benny platzierte noch einen weiteren Schlag um sicherzugehen. Dann schüttelte er seinen Arm aus und reichte das Paddle an Cole zurück.

Ellen war flach über den Tisch gebeugt und keuchte in ihre gefalteten Arme. Ihre rechte Pobacke glühte praktisch rot, war leicht abgerieben und würde mit Sicherheit dicke blaue Flecken entwickeln.

„Besser?“, fragte Benny.

„Ja, Alpha“, hauchte die Ärztin.

„Na schön, Cher. Jetzt ist alles gut. Atme einfach für mich. Komm wieder zu dir.“ Benny löste die Rückseite ihres Rocks und holte ihre Unterhose aus der Ecke, in die sie sie getreten hatte. Er reichte sie ihr. „Sieh mich an, Süße.“ Sie sah mit Tränen in den Augen hoch. „Kannst du das jetzt durchziehen? Oder muss ich Charlie holen, um den Test zu beenden?“

„NEIN! Ich meine“, sie senkte den Blick und nahm sich ein Taschentuch aus der Box in der Ecke ihres Schreibtischs. „Ich schaff das. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass es so schlimm geworden war.“ Sie bewegte ihren Kopf hin und her. „Ich habe es ehrlich einfach vergessen. Ich hab das noch nie gemacht.“ Sie sah wieder zu ihm hoch. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Verzeihen Sie mir?“

„Dir sei verziehen, Omeger. Wir müssen uns immer noch um deine Strafe kümmern, aber lass uns erst Cas unter die Haube bringen. Der Rest kann warten.“ Das war wieder der gute alte, ruhige und beruhigende Benny. Er war nicht sauer auf Ellen, aber sie wussten beide, dass Fehltritte, die potenziell so gefährlich waren, wie dieser, nicht mit einer Ausgleichungsanpassung abgehakt werden konnten. Ellens Ausschüttung hatte vielleicht ihr Gleichgewicht wiederhergestellt, aber sie hatte noch nicht für ihren Fehler Buße getan. Das würde eine sehr andere Tracht Prügel sein.

Jetzt, wo ihr Kopf wieder klar war und sie ihren Körper wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, zog Ellen ihre Unterhose wieder zurecht und setzte sich zurück an ihren Platz. Falls sie sich ein bisschen nach links lehnte, hatte sie jetzt einfach etwas Schlagseite. OK? Sie fing Coles Blick auf und nickte. Er tippte eine kurze Antwort in sein Handy und hielt es dann Benny zum Unterschreiben hin.

„Darf ich dann gehen, Alpha?“, grummelte Cole.

„Du kannst gehen“, antwortete Benny schroff. „Aber, Cole, wir werden uns nachher noch unterhalten.“ Cole wurde blass, murmelte eine fast respektvolle Antwort und floh. Benny kümmerte sich nicht weiter drum. Prioritäten. Als Direktor für Verhaltensstudien der Einrichtung war Benny für die V.B.s verantwortlich. Die Vollstreckungsbeamten unterstanden ihm direkt. Er fing an zu bereuen, Cole angestellt zu haben. Es sah so aus, als wäre er für den Job einfach nicht geeignet. Nicht wie Sam. Sam verwöhnte seinen Boss. In derselben Situation wie Cole grade gewesen war, grübelte Benny, hätte Sam die Entscheidung des Alphas akzeptiert, die Bestrafung pflichtbewusst überwacht, hätte dem Ganzen seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und hätte als es vorüber war, die Omega getröstet. Sam arbeitete durch Mitgefühl und Instinkt. Cole schien einfach nur Leute schlagen zu wollen. Genug davon.

Benny schrieb Bobby an und fand heraus, dass – so spannend Cas’ Paarung auch war – Bobby die Zügel in die Hand genommen hatte, damit Die Einrichtung weiterlief. Jemand musste den Betrieb aufrechterhalten. In der kurzen Zeit, seit er Benny im Kontrollraum allein gelassen hatte, hatte Bobby die Vorstandsmitglieder informiert und die Sitzung abgesagt, die Nachmittagskurse verlegt und nach den kürzlich eingeschriebenen Omegas gesehen. Gut. Als nächstes rief Benny im Green Room an und sprach mit Jo.

„Jep. Er ist aufgeplustert und fertig. Mach aber hin, er knurrt mich an“, antwortete Jo frech. Dünnes Eis, junge Alpha, dachte Benny, aber er ließ auch das durchgehen (vorläufig) und drehte sich zum Raum hinter der Einwegscheibe. Ellen sprach leise durch die Gegensprechanlage mit Charlie. Sie sah auf und fing Bennys Blick auf. Ihr Blick war klar und fest. Sie war zurück. Sie nickte. Alle sind fertig. Benny erwiderte ihr Nicken und trat ein wenig zurück, verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich gegen einen der niedrigen Tische, auf denen die Überwachungsgeräte standen. Normalerweise halfen hier drinnen mehrere Assistenten, aber Dr. Harvelle konnte alle Arbeit in diesem Raum alleine durchführen und Benny wollte sie bei der Arbeit begutachten.

Benny konnte nicht anders, als sich selbst Vorwürfe zu machen. Dean hätte das alles so viel flüssiger und schneller hingekriegt. Wie viel hatten Castiel und seine neue Gefährtin leiden und warten müssen, weil Benny und nicht Dean die Show geleitet hatte. Andererseits, erinnerte er sich selbst, als es ernst geworden war, war Benny geblieben und hatte sich durchgeschlagen. Dean war abgehauen. Benny seufzte. Er konnte Dean wirklich keine Vorwürfe machen. Er war auch nur ein Mensch. Ein gewisser Teil dieser Paarung fühlte sich wie ein Todesfall in der Familie an.

Bennys Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als das Licht über der Tür grün wurde und die Tür zum Testraum aufflog. Sam stürzte hinein wie ein zerstörungswütiges Nashorn. Er war weder sinnlich noch verführerisch, er war entschieden. Er war ein Eroberer. Ellen erzitterte leicht, ihre Augen auf den Dom gerichtet, der sich dem Bett näherte, aber sie arbeitete weiter. Ihre Hände huschten federleicht über die Bildschirme.

Sam war nackt und prächtig. Seine Erektion stand rot und wütend von seinem Becken ab. Seine Augen sprühten Funken. Er verschwendete keine Zeit. Er griff die Omega an den Fußgelenken und zog, zerrte sie so vom Bettende, während er sie auf den Bauch drehte. Sie schrie auf und griff nach dem Kopfende, verfehlte jedoch.

„NEIN!“, rief sie schrill und atemlos. „Sie sind nicht mein Gefährte!“ Das Mädchen schluchzte und trat nach Sam, aber er hielt sie fest. Er beugte sich über das Bettende, lehnte sich über sie, biss in ihr Ohr und knurrte voller unausgesprochener Drohung. Sein Schwanz drückte sich in ihre Ritze und er lehnte sich tiefer, presste ihn in sie hinein.

„Halt still!“, wies er an und die Autorität in seiner Stimme ließ sich nicht in Frage stellen. Sie erzitterte, hörte aber auf, sich zu wehren. Seine rechte Hand legte sich um ihre Hüfte. Seine Linke hielt sie fest an ihre Schulter, fester als zwingend nötig gewesen wäre. Die Omega wimmerte erneut. Es war jämmerlich und sie blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen über ihre Schulter, blieb sonst aber reglos. „Augen nach vorn, es sei denn ich befehle dir, mich anzusehen.“ Sam war unnachgiebig, herrisch und hatte völlig die Kontrolle. Ihr Kopf schnellte nach vorn und um sicherzugehen schlossen sich ihre Augen gleich mit.

Im Kontrollraum flüsterte Benny: „Verdammt…“, und stieß beeindruckt den Atem aus.

Sam sah nicht nach unten und benutzte keine Hand, um sich zu positionieren. Er furchte wie ein Hund - schnell, hart, schmerzhaft - , suchte nach Gefühl bis sein Schwanz in ihrem Eingang versank. Sie war geschwollen und feucht, offen und einladend. Ihr Arsch umschloss Sams Becken und sie stieß bei dem Gefühl leicht zu ihm zurück. Der Dom schlug auf ihren Hintern und wiederholte: „Halt still!“ Sie erstarrte sofort.

Sam platzierte seine Füße. Er umfasste sie fest und stieß hinein, fickte sie tief und machte ernst. Die Omega wurde komplett schlaff. Ihr Körper ruckte und bewegte sich mit jedem Stoß. Sie hatte aufgehört, zu zittern. Stattdessen kam aus ihrer Kehle ein durchgehendes, nur von den harten Stößen des Doms unterbrochenes Stöhnen. Sie rollte ihre Zehen und ihr Knochen schienen zu Gummi zu werden.

Der erste Orgasmus des Mädchens kam mit einer mächtigen Ausschüttung ihrer Omegadrüse, die Erschütterung war sichtbar für alle, die zusahen und schossen über die Anzeigen von Ellens Instrumenten. Der zweite flutete ihren Neokortex und ihre Adrenalindrüse. Welle um Welle von Hormonausschüttungen ergriffen den Raum und Sam, als ihr bewusstes Denken sich komplett verabschiedete. Umgehend entstand ein Bund zwischen den beiden und beide zogen überrascht vom Rückprall den Atem ein. Sam verdoppelte seine Bemühungen und eilte zur Erfüllung.

Er kam mit einem Heulen, als sie ihren dritten Orgasmus erreichte. Sie schreien ihre Erlösung in den Raum und gaben sich dem Genuss hin. Sam brach über ihr zusammen und schnaufte. Ihm war kurz schwarz vor Augen, selbst als sein Schwanz noch aus ihrem Hintern glitt. Das hatte überhaupt nicht gedauert. Oder vielleicht waren es Stunden gewesen. Sam wusste es nicht.

Ellen atmete ganz langsam aus, blickte über ihre Schulter zu Benny und merkte an: „Vor einer Stunde war dieses Mädchen noch eine Jungfrau.“

Sam sog die Luft ein und rollte sich von der Omega runter. April, erinnerte er sich. Ihr Name war April. Er schob ihr sanft das Haar hinters Ohr, um freie Sicht auf die Seite ihres Gesichts zu kriegen, die sie in ihren Armen vergraben hatte. Er wollte sichergehen, dass sie in Ordnung war. Das Zittern war zurück. Sam ließ eine Hand bestimmt über ihren Rücken fahren. Der Bund zwischen ihnen erhellte sich voller Genuss, als sie sich in seine Berührung lehnte. Er lachte leicht. „Ja“, flüsterte er nur für sie. „Geht mir auch so.“

Sie schielte von unter ihrem Arm zu ihm hoch, eindeutig verunsichert. „Es ist okay, April.“ Sam berührte sie weiterhin und half Charlie mit der anderen Hand, die Decke über ihnen auszubreiten. Er lehnte sich ein wenig mehr auf seine Seite und schuf so etwas Distanz für sie. „Alles ist gut. Das war gut. Du warst so brav für mich. Dein Alpher wird so zufrieden sein… so stolz auf dich. Du hast das toll gemacht.“ Er half ihr hoch und zurück aufs Bett während er ihr sanft ins Ohr sprach und die Decke mit sich mitzog. Er rieb unter der Decke ihre Beine, um sicherzustellen, dass sie nicht steif war und als er nichts fand, machte er an ihren Schultern und Armen weiter. Sie war wirklich gut in Form. Sie war stark und gefügig. Er fand leichte blaue Flecken auf ihrer Schulter und ihrer Hüfte, wo er sie festgehalten hatte, aber sonst ging es ihr großartig. „Du bist perfekt“, meinte er zu ihr.

Charlie bewegte sich ruhig ums Bett und schwenkte im Gehen das Peliometer. Sie summte zufrieden vor sich hin. Nach einem Blick zum Spiegel für ein Zeichen, das nur sie sehen konnte, steckte sie das Gerät wieder in den Gürtel. Charlie kramte nach einer Tafel Schokolade und einem Müsliriegel und hielt Sam zum Aussuchen beide hin. Er wählte die Schokolade, packte sie aus und fütterte April mit kleinen Stücken.

„Was ist mit meinem Alpher?“, fragte sie zögerlich. „Meinem Gefährten? Wird er wütend auf mich sein? Charlie hat gesagt, ich soll Sie lassen… Das heißt“, April spannte sich vor Sorge an und versuchte zum Bettende zu rücken, als wolle sie vom Ort ihres Verbrechens fliehen. „Sie hat gesagt, ich soll Sie mich haben lassen. Wie den anderen Beta vorher. Aber Sie waren nicht wie er.“ Jetzt weinte sie, von Panik erfasst und griff nach Charlie. „Oh Gott! Oh, Charlie, was hab ich getan?!?“

Sam beruhigte sie leise und half ihr, sich wieder hinzulegen. Ihr an ihn gebundener Körper antwortete und ließ sich lenken, was sie aber nur noch mehr verwirrte. „Alpher ist nicht wütend, süßes Mädchen“, versicherte er. Charlie trat dazu und krabbelte aufs Bett, sodass sie und Sam April zwischen sich legen konnten. Sie streichelte ihr Haar und murmelte liebe Bekräftigungen in ihr Ohr. April hörte auf, sich zu wehren und zu protestieren. Sie entspannte sich allmählich. Sie aß die kleinen Schokoladenstücke, die Sam ihr gab und hörte den Mut zusprechenden Worten zu, die sich um sie legten wie einschläfernder Balsam. Bald schlief sie ein.

In der Arbeitskabine winkte Ellen Benny rüber, um sich die Werte auf dem Monitor anzusehen. Während sie schlief, begann sich Aprils Schleimproduktion zu überschlagen und ihre Temperatur stieg. Ein kurzer Check der Werte von Cas’ Sensoren zeigte, dass auch er erste Zeichen eines verfrüht ausgelösten Zyklus aufwies. Benny gab ein bestätigendes Grunzen von sich. „Wir müssen schneller machen, zusehen, dass sie sich paaren und in einen privaten Raum kommen. Ich möchte die beiden nicht wirklich auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Läufigkeit und Brunft beobachten. Und wenn sie soweit erstmal sind, können wir sie bestimmt nicht mehr in einen privaten Raum verlegen.“

„Sie möchten es vielleicht nicht sehen, Alpha“, sagte Ellen errötend. „Aber ich möchte schon irgendwie. Stellen Sie sich nur Castiel vor, in all seiner Dominanz, komplett entfesselt.“ Ellens Augen wurden leicht glasig, als ihr Gehirn passende Bilder abspielte. „Es wird wunderbar sein.“

„Es wird uns ein Vermögen in zertrümmerten Gerätschaften kosten, wenn es hier passiert.“ Benny verdrehte die Augen. „Wie lange, bis wir Cas auf sie loslassen können?“

„Ihr Körper braucht mindestens eine Stunde Ruhe, um Sams Besitzanspruch zu verarbeiten und sich zu erholen“, erwiderte Ellen.

„Alles klar. Stell den Countdown. Wir werden Cas in 30 Minuten in den Green Room schaffen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er noch Zeit zum Aufplustern brauchen wird.“ Ellen lachte und dachte: ‚ja, wohl eher nicht.‘


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel nimmt sich eine Gefährtin und Dean kann nicht damit umgehen.

Kapitel 5

DAMALS

„Hi, Dean! Hi, Sam!“, rief sie fröhlich ins Mikrofon. „Dich mag ich lieber, Sam, nur dass du es weißt, aber meine Frage geht an Dean.“ Die beiden schubsten sich spielerisch auf der Bühne, zogen sich freundlich auf, als würden sie Punkte zählen. „Also, wenn du ein Alpha bist und ein Sub, also, teilst du im Bett normalerweise aus oder steckst du ein?“

Dean lächelte in ihre Richtung, obwohl er sie durch das blendende Licht eh nicht gut sehen konnte. Er dachte einen Moment über die Frage nach, als wäre es nicht die eine am häufigsten gestellte Frage auf Conventions. „Nun, das hängt wirklich von der Situation und den Umständen ab. Wenn ich arbeite, geht es immer um die Bedürfnisse des anderen, weißt du? Wenn es nur um mich geht…“ Er hielt inne und lachte ein bisschen verlegen. „Ich schätze, auch dann hängt es davon ab, mit wem ich zusammen bin und was ich grade suche. Ich wechsle gerne. Ein Wort der Warnung aber an alle Alpha- und Beta-Subs da draußen und an alle Affenartigen im Publikum, für euch gilt das auch: Analverkehr ist viel komplizierter für Nicht-Omegas. Wenn ihr keinen Kanal habt, müsst ihr mit dem Kram wirklich sehr vorsichtig sein. Trainiert das, bevor ihr spielt. Verletzt euch nicht.“

Deans Beziehung mit seinem Boss – nein, Beziehung war nicht das richtige Wort – Deans Vertrautheiten mit Dr. Novak waren keine öffentlich enthüllte Angelegenheit. Das war privat. Soweit die Öffentlichkeit wusste, waren sie enge Freunde und Kollegen, obwohl Dean bewusst war, dass es unter den Fans eine Untergruppe gab, die eine „Shipping“-Kampagne begonnen hatte und beharrte, dass die beiden sich näherstanden als nur enge Freunde.

„Aber bevorzugst du das eine gegenüber dem anderen?“, hakte sie nach.

„Es ist tatsächlich schwer zu entscheiden.“ Dean lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorn und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich verbringe so viel meiner Arbeitszeit mit ficken… und gefickt werden“, gab er mit schräg gehaltenem Kopf zu. „dass ich glaube, dass meine persönlichen Bedürfnisse oft auf der Arbeit bereits erfüllt werden, ohne dass ich es gezielt drauf anlegen muss. Ich kann dir aber sagen, dass ich außerhalb der Arbeit öfter unten bin als oben, aber wenn ich nicht diesen Job hätte, ich meine, wer weiß, ne?“ Dean hatte keinerlei Absicht zu verbreiten, wie selten er privat normalerweise oben liegen wollte. Deshalb hieß es schließlich ‚privat‘.

Dean genoss es, sich auf der Bühne zu präsentieren. Es war viel lustiger als diese langweiligen, endlos langen Seminare, zu denen Cas ihn schleppte. Ernsthaft. Wie schaffte man es, dass ein Vortrag darüber jemanden so hart in den Arsch zu ficken, dass buchstäblich überall Schleim hin spritzt, langweilig ist? Es war, als hätten alle diese Dummköpfe keinerlei sexuellen Rücklauf mehr, sobald du sie in ein Klassenzimmer brachtest. Das hier dagegen war großartig. Dean ließ seinen Fokus durch den Raum zum zweiten Mikrofon auf der anderen Seite der Bühne wandern, um sich die nächste Frage anzuhören.

„Hallo, ich heiße Janine. Ich bin eine Beta-Sub aus Portland. Meine Frage geht an euch beide.“ Sie hielt inne, bis beide ihr mit einem Nicken bedeuteten fortzufahren. „Also, ich habe im Moment keinen Alpha. Meine Eltern sind beide Betas, wir haben sonst keine Familie in der Nähe und ich bin single. Ich weiß, dass im ganzen Land Wolfszentren eröffnet werden, aber Portland hat noch keins. Ich bin am Zappeln, weil ich keinen Dom finden kann, der mich anspricht. Es gibt einen Zuordnungsdienst, aber sie ordnen mir immer irgendwelche Weicheier zu, äh, tut mir leid, entschuldigt… ich meine, sie ordnen mir immer Doms zu, die mich nicht hart genug anpacken. Ist das ein großes Problem? Ich meine, sollte ich einfach nehmen, was ich kriegen kann oder…?“ Sie verstummte und sah die beiden Jungs auf der Bühne elendig an.

Sam fing an. „Hi, Janine. Danke, für deine Frage. Es war mutig von dir zu fragen und es ist eine Frage, die am Ende vielen Leuten helfen könnte, deshalb bin ich wirklich stolz auf dich.“ Dean nickte zustimmend. „Ich möchte, dass du dir jetzt merkst, dass du dich niemals mit etwas zufriedengeben solltest, dass nicht das Richtige für dich ist. Ja, es ist ein großes Problem, wenn du deine Wölfin nicht so streicheln kannst, wie sie es fordert. Es gibt einen Grund, dass du diese Bedürfnisse verspürst und es ist wirklich ungesund, sie zu ignorieren.“ Er fixierte Janine mit einem strengen Blick dafür, dass sie auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hatte, einen Dom zu akzeptieren, den sie nicht respektierte. Wenigstens hoffte er, dass er sie ansah. Die Lichter blendeten fürchterlich.

„Janine“, fuhr Dean in die Pause. „Hast du dein Keller-Ergebnis?“

„Ja, Alpha“, antwortete sie sofort.

„Und der Zuordnungsdienst hat es auch?“

„Ja, Sir, ich habe den vollständigen Bericht mit meiner Bewerbung eingereicht.“

„Arschlöcher!“, sagte Dean heftig. „Schau, ich weiß, dass es manchmal schwierig ist, einen passenden Partner zu finden, aber Portland ist doch nicht so klein. Ich weiß, dass es da jemanden geben muss, der zu dir passt. Was ist deine Sub-Einstufung, falls es dir nichts ausmacht, es mir und meinem Bruder und eintausend totalen Fremden zu verraten?“

„Ähm, nein, macht mir nichts aus. Es ist, ähm, es ist, ich bin Stark, 15 Punkte auf der Skala.“ Sie war verlegen geworden, als das Publikum über Deans Gekasper gelacht hatte.

„Ja, nein“, meinte Dean. „Das ist nicht so ungewöhnlich. Du solltest keine Schwierigkeiten haben. Bist du später in den Einzelgesprächen? Wir können eine Einschätzung machen und dir einige Hilfestellungen geben, dich gut aussehen lassen.“

„Ja, Alpha. Ich habe ein Ticket für 13:30h.“

„Super!“, sagte Dean und zwinkerte ihr frech zu. „Ich freu mich drauf.“

Sam mischte sich wieder ein. „Danke, Janine, wir sehen uns dann später. Und für alle anderen, die Schwierigkeiten haben, einen Partner zu finden. Gebt euch nicht, ich wiederhole, GEBT EUCH NICHT mit weniger zufrieden als ihr braucht. Wenn ihr Probleme habt es zu bekommen, wendet euch über unsere Webseite oder per Telefon an uns. Der Service ist kostenlos. Und er funktioniert wirklich. Wir haben das am besten ausgeweitete Netzwerk der Welt und wir SCHLAGEN uns nicht mit WEICHEIERN rum!“ Sam war stinksauer, dass die Gemeindedienste an so vielen Orten oft nachlässig und rückständig waren.

Das Publikum brach in donnernden Applaus aus. Jep, dachte Dean, das hier ist großartig.

 

JETZT

Cas vom Witterungsraum in den Green Room zu schaffen war keine leichte Aufgabe. Er war gereizt und ungeduldig und hielt seinen Wolf nur mühsam im Genick gepackt zurück. Er hatte vor einiger Zeit seine Kleidung abgeworfen, nicht gewillt, noch länger den Schein von Anstand zu wahren. Er war zielgerichtet und komplett verloren in den Forderungen seines Körpers und seiner internen Chemie. Vier Alphas plus Cole waren nötig, um ihn sicher und mit minimalem Sach- und Personenschaden in den Green Room zu kriegen. Castiel knurrte und fauchte jeden an. Benny zog in Erwägung ihm vor dem Umzug einen Maulkorb anzulegen, entschied dann aber, dass ihn das nur noch mehr reizen würde.

Die Chemie hinter den Wahren Gefährten konnte noch nicht vollständig erklärt werden. Viele Wölfe glaubten nicht einmal, dass es so etwas gab und schrieben Erzählungen, die es bewiesen, als Paarung im Eifer des Gefechts, durch gleichzeitige Läufigkeit und Brunft, die zu dem Zeitpunkt eine Paarung einfach wie eine WIRKLICH gute Idee schienen ließen, ab. Aber jene Wölfe hatten nicht gesehen, was die Angestellten Der Einrichtung sahen. Viel zu oft wurden Wölfe, die nicht mal wirklich nahe beieinander waren, von einem Geruch, der keinerlei Einfluss auf alle anderen hatte, geradezu animalisch und gingen gradewegs auf jemanden zu, der ihnen bereits entgegenkam. Sie würden aufeinanderprallen, voller Zähne und Krallen und Eroberung und sich auf der Stelle schamlos und ohne zu zögern paaren. Sie würden sich einen Scheiß um alle kümmern, die unfreiwillig Zeugen des Akts wurden und hinterher nicht das geringste Bisschen Reue verspüren. Wenn so etwas passierte, zeigten Beurteilungen des Paares hinterher immer eine nahezu perfekte Entsprechung von Geschlechtern und Neigungen. Das gleiche Universum, dass den Wölfen das Leben in so vielerlei Hinsicht so schwer machte, hatte eindeutig auch ein kitschiges Herz, um ihnen das zu geben. Das Problem war nur, dass Wölfe in Witterungsdistanz sein mussten, um die Reaktion auszulösen. Es gab (noch) keine Möglichkeit, eine Übereinstimmung schon auf dem Papier zu erkennen.

Castiel lief im Green Room auf und ab, alle Muskeln angespannt. Sein Penis war geschwollen und gewaltig. Glitschige Punkte, wo er Lusttröpfchen getropft hatte waren von einer Seite des Raums bis zur anderen verteilt. Seine Augen waren fast komplett rot und er hielt eine Hand fest um seine Erektion geschlungen, als würde er sie zum Ziel führen wollen. Er rüttelte jedes Mal an der Tür, wenn er an ihr vorbeikam und grollte wie eine Bestie, da sie verschlossen blieb. Er wusste, dass sie da drin war und er hatte nur einen Gedanken im Kopf. Gefährtin.

Ellen hielt ihn über den Überwachungszugang im Auge. „Charlie, du und Jo verschwindet von da, sobald sie in Position ist. Ich möchte niemanden sonst im Raum haben, wenn er reinkommt. Wir müssen darauf vertrauen, dass seine Instinkte sie beide beschützen, bis der Biss sich festsetzt.“ Sie alle hatten von Vorfällen gelesen, bei denen der Alpha versehentlich seinen eigenen Gefährten verstümmelt hatte, wenn er erstmal im Fieberanfall seiner Brunft und im Paarungsdrang gefangen war. Aber das hier war Alpher. Er würde ihr nicht wehtun. Castiel hatte noch nie Verletzungen verursacht, die er nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Nie. Sachschaden kam gelegentlich vor, aber nie unbeabsichtigte Schädigung eines Wolfs. Er war das ultimative Ideal eines kontrollierten Dominanten Alphers.

Charlie positionierte sie noch zu Ende – Bauch nach unten, auf den Schulten, Hintern nach oben, Gesicht ins Bett gepresst, Füße weit gespreizt. Sie war ein perfekt präsentiertes Geschenk und ihr Gefährte sollte sich auf nichts als ihren Hintern fokussieren, sobald er den Raum betrat. Die Omega wand sich, stöhnte und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Tut weh, Charlie“, beschwerte sie sich. „Alles brennt… bitte. Ich brauche…“

„Schh, Schatz. Dir passiert nichts. Du wirst läufig. Ich weiß, dass es wehtut. Dein Alpher kommt. Er wird alles besser machen. Er wird dich besteigen, ok? Es wird sich am Anfang komisch anfühlen. Er wird seinen Knoten benutzen, also wird es nicht wie bei Sam sein. Es wird besser sein, ich verspreche es. Viel besser.“ Sie streichelte sanft Aprils Rücken und drückte Aprils Hinterteil wieder zurück in die Position, aus der sie es hatte absacken lassen, als sie versucht hatte, ihr Hüfte in Reaktion auf die Läufigkeit, die durch ihren Körper jagte, in die Matratze zu drücken. „Er wird sich beißen und du wirst es wollen. Danach wirst du dich viel besser fühlen, aber bekomm keine Angst, wenn es in dem Moment, wo er es tut, wehtut oder blutet. Lass ihn… Versprichst du mir das? Wehr dich nicht gegen ihn.“

„Ok, Charlie“, antwortete sie mit schwacher Stimme. Charlie ließ ihren Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen, um sicherzugehen, dass alle Gerätschaften richtig eingestellt waren und alles an Ort und Stelle war. Dann bedeutete sie Jo aus dem Raum und folgte ihr anschließend in den Kontrollraum. Auf keinen Fall würde sie sich das hier entgehen lassen.

Der Kontrollraum war überfüllt. Es schien, als hätten alle dieselbe Idee gehabt. Bobby hielt sich einen Finger an die Lippen, um die beiden Frauen daran zu erinnern, Ellen nicht von ihrer Arbeit abzulenken. Dr. Harvelle blickte sich im Raum um, um zu prüfen, dass alles in Bereitschaft war. Dann reichte sie mit zitternder Hand rüber und löste das Schloss zum Green Room, wobei automatisch die grüne Lampe anging.

Alle Zusehenden schienen vor Erwartung zu erstarren und den Atem anzuhalten. Alpher-Dom Doktor Castiel Novak verlor keine Zeit. Er stieß die Tür auf und platzte in den Raum. Wie erwartet, fokussierten seine Augen sich auf sein Zielobjekt und in einer Sekunde war er auf ihr, voller Bewegung und Aggression. Alpher fauchte komplett animalisch und kratzte an ihrem Körper. Bewegte ihren Körper grob in die Position, die er wollte und stieß seinen Schwanz so tief in sie hinein, wie es ging. Er bearbeitete mit dem Mund ihren Nacken, kaute aggressiv, ließ die Haut aber heil. Er schüttelte sie mit den Zähnen im Nacken, wie ein Hund eine Ratte. Die Omega wurde unter seiner Behandlung komplett gefügig.

Eine große Hand legte sich vollständig um ihr schmale Mitte, zog ihren Körper an seinen und die andere hielt sie beide mit ausgetrecktem Arm aufrecht, als er seinen Schwanz hart und fast und unnachgiebig in sie stieß. Das Knurren hielt an, tief und rau aus seiner Kehle und sie antwortete mit einem hohen Heulen. Sie reckte ihren Kopf nach hinten oben auf der Suche nach seinem Gesicht und entblößte so ihre Kehle für ihn. Der Arm um ihre Mitte verrutschte, sodass er über ihre gesamte Brust hinweg ihre gegenüberliegende Schulter griff. Er zog so ihren Körper völlig vom Bett und hinterließ einen handförmigen blauen Fleck auf ihrem Oberarm. Ihre Arme hingen nutzlos, während er sie oben hielt. Ihr Gewicht lag auf ihren Knien und seinem einen umschlungenen Arm, seine Stöße ruckten sie die Matratze hoch. Sie beide richteten sich umständlich auf den Knien aus, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er benutzte sie hart und gnadenlos. Es war ein Akt vollständiger Besitzergreifung, die auch chemisch von beiden Körpern anerkennt wurde. Sein Mund suchte die Seite ihrer Kehle und er saugte und knabberte, setzte blaue Flecken um ihren gesamten Hals.

Sie schrie auf und warf ihren Kopf gegen ihn. Der Alpher brüllte und er schleuderte sie hart in die Matratze, stieß ihr Gesicht mit der Kraft seines Körpergewichts tief ins Bettzeug und fickte noch härter in sie hinein. Er grunzte laut vor Anstrengung, jeder Stoß rammte seinen anschwellenden Knoten rücksichtslos in ihren Kanal und von Schleim überzogen wieder hinaus. Er furchte weiter in ihren offenen Kanal. Jeder Widerstand der Omega war vergessen oder aufgegeben. Sie unterwarf sich. Sie war sein. Voll und ganz.

Beide waren völlig verschwitzt. Ihre Paarung war ein aggressiver Wirbel aus Bewegung, Stößen und Grunzen. Sie bewegte ihre Lippen zunächst stumm und wisperte dann die gleichen Worte immer wieder: „Alpher, paaren Sie sich mit mir!“ Sie sagte es wieder und wieder, während die Stöße des Alphers scharfe Betonungen in ihre Worte legten, als sie lauter wurde. „ALPHER! Paaren Sie sich mit mir!... gehöre Ihnen!“ Und plötzlich kam sie. Ein Zucken, das von ihrer Omegadrüse ausging und durch ihre Scheide verlief und ihr Kanal badete ihn in Schleim, eine täufliche Segnung ihres Bunds.

Der Mund des Alphers fand ihre rechte Schulter, er nahm sie genau an der Kurve, wo ihr Nacken in die Schulter überging, nur knapp über ihrem Schlüsselbein, zwischen die Zähne, hoch genug, dass es mit einem Shirt schwer zu verdecken sein würde. Er verstärkte den Griff seiner beiden Arme um sie und zog sie zu seinem Körper, während er blindwütig seinen Knoten ein weiteres Mal in sie schob, wo er sich festhängte und mit einem machtvollen Grunzen von beiden Wölfen auch blieb. Er bedeckte ihren Körper mit seinem eigenen, wobei er sie beide flach aufs Bett legte und ihre zierliche Form unter sich fast erdrückte und er kam pochend. Sein Biss senkte sich tief in ihr Fleisch und mit einem Schlag entstand der Paarungsbund zwischen ihnen. Beide schrien auf. Die Lippen des Alphers verzogen sich zu einer Grimasse und bebten durch seinen erstickten Schrei, aber er löste seine Zähne nicht. Seine Hüfte stieß und rieb weiterhin in sie, solange sein Orgasmus währte. Er stöhnte und wiegte in sie hinein, ordentlich durchgevögelt und völlig in den eigenen Instinkten verloren.

Die Omega wurde unter dem Gewicht ihres Doms komplett still, abgesehen von ihrem unkontrollierbaren Zittern. Sie atmete kaum. Schweiß, Blut, Spucke, Schleim und Sperma badeten sie, bedeckten sie beide. Sie lag schlaff, vor Adrenalin bebend, aber friedlich, ausgepowert und erschöpft und wartete auf den Wunsch ihres Meisters. Für einen Moment atmeten sie einfach flach zusammen, dann begannen seine Hände ihren festen Griff zu lösen. Er ließ sie ihre Seiten hoch und runter streicheln. Seine Handflächen waren fast groß genug, um sie an der Taille zu umfassen. Seine Berührungen waren fest und bestimmt, hinterließen weiße, blutleere Spuren, wo sie entlangliefen und zogen auf dem Weg zurück ihre Haut in Falten. Er atmete schwer durch die Nase ein und schien zu realisieren, dass seine Zähne noch immer in ihrer Schulter vergraben waren.

Ganz langsam löste er seinen Biss und zog den Kopf zurück, um den Schaden zu begutachten. Er leckte mit seiner flachen Zunge hart und langsam über die blutende Wunde. Die Omega reagierte mit Kopf einziehen und spannte ihren Körper an. Sie stöhnte genießerisch und er spürte ein Nachbeben durch ihren Kanal fahren und seinen Penis massieren, wo er festhing. Das Gefühl ließ ihn erschaudern und ein weiterer Strahl Sperma schoss aus seinem Penis tief in ihrem Hintern. Dann stützte er sich vorsichtig auf seine Arme hoch, sodass sie wenigstens wieder atmen konnte, sah auf seine Gefährtin hinab und sagte in einer rauen und ungeschickten Begrüßung: „Hallo, April, willkommen zu Hause. Ich bin Castiel und ich bin ein sehr glücklicher Mann.“ Das war wirklich typisch Cas, aber Dean war ja nicht da, um die Augen zu verdrehen und ihn einen Trottel zu nennen.

Seine Gefährtin drehte sich weit genug um, dass sie sein Gesicht betrachten konnte und damit auch den ersten richtigen Blick auf seinen Wolf werfen konnte, an den sie soeben ihr Leben gebunden hatte. Seine Augen waren himmelblau, tief und wunderschön und besorgt. Sie erlaubte sich, nach dem Paarungsbund zu tasten, der tief in ihrer Mitte verankert schien, genau in ihrem Gravitationsschwerpunkt. Er fühlte sich… komisch an. Wie ein elastisches Band, das sich von seinem Startpunkt in ihrem Rückgrat, etwa auf Höhe ihres Bauchnabels, über ihren Bauchnabel bis zum Wolf, dessen Schwanz grade in ihrem Hintern hing, erstreckte. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich erschöpft zurück aufs Bett fallen, unfähig, sich noch länger aufrecht zu halten. Ihr war immer noch zu warm, ihr Hintern und ihre Scheide pochten beide noch und waren feucht von ihrer Läufigkeit und jetzt war sie auch noch klebrig.

Die Hand ihres Gefährten griff sanft um sie herum und lenkte ihren Körper zur Seite, sodass er nicht länger auf ihr lag und sie entspannten sich in eine bequemere Löffelchenstellung. Er nahm seinen Arm nicht weg, sondern verstärkte seinen Griff, um sie an sich zu drücken. Er hauchte leichte Küsse auf ihren Hals und ihre Kehle, ließ gelegentlich seine flache Zunge über den Paarungsbiss gleiten und streichelte mit seiner freien Hand ihr Haar. Sie atmete einfach nur und gewöhnte sich an das neue Gefühl von allem, nahm es in sich auf: seine Berührungen, die festen Linien seines Körpers hinter ihrem, sein großer Penis, der fest in ihrem Kanal hing und immer noch gelegentlich pulsierte, während er seinen Erguss beendete. Sie fühlte sich rundherum sicher, sicherer als sie sich je gefühlt hatte.

Sie fühlte sich vollkommen nackt in mehr als nur körperlicher Hinsicht. Ihr war bewusst, dass das Pärchen beobachtet wurde, aber darüber hinaus, war ihr bewusst, dass er sie in seinem Kopf fühlen konnte, so wie sie ihn fühlte. Sie untersuchte das Gefühl gründlich und spürte seine Verwunderung steigen, als sie an ihrem neuen Bund ruckelte. Er erwiderte das Gefühl und es fühlte sich gut an – wirklich gut. Sie schickte eine Liebkosung durch die gesamte Länge ihres Bunds und er erbebte durch die Berührung in seinen Gedanken. Seine antwortende Berührung beinhaltete ein belustigtes Schnauben und er verstärkte seinen Griff um ihren Körper.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam einen Spalt weit. Jo streckte vorsichtig den Kopf rein. Nach einem Moment folgte der Rest ihres Körpers. Cas bemerkte die eindringende Alpha und knurrte tief und inbrünstig aus der Kehle, eine Warnung und ein Versprechen. „Klar, entschuldigen Sie“, sagte Jo. „Ich werde stattdessen lieber Charlie holen.“ Sie zog sich aus dem Raum zurück. Charlie ersetzte sie sofort. Sie bewegte sich leicht durch den Raum, sah dabei nie direkt zum verbundenen Pärchen und kam nie näher als zwingend nötig. Charlie hatte jahrelange Erfahrung im Umgang mit besitzergreifenden Alphas, die noch im Omega, den sie grade in Besitz genommen hatten, hingen. Sie hatte den Alphas im Kontrollraum gesagt, dass es bescheuert war, Jo zuerst reinzuschicken, aber auf die Beta hört ja niemand.

Charlie zog eine saubere Decke aus einem Regal und reichte sie an Castiel. Dazu ging sie langsam auf das Bett zu, hielt sich von der Seite, auf der die Omega lag, fern und streckte den Arm aus, soweit sie konnte, sodass er sich zurücklehnen und sie von ihr entgegennehmen konnte. Während er die Decke über sich und seiner Gefährtin ausbreitete, begann Charlie mit den Peliometerauswertungen. Sie blickte zum Kontrollraum und war im Begriff, das Messgerät wegzustecken, wurde aber auf irgendeine Weise durch die Scheibe informiert, und sie nahm noch weitere Werte auf. Nach einem zweiten Durchlauf erhielt sie offensichtlich grünes Licht und steckte das Gerät in den Gürtel. 

Als es verstaut war, holte sie zwei Saftflaschen und Castiels Lieblingsproteinriegel aus dem Kühlschrank. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Bett musste sie anhalten, als Castiel anfing sie anzuknurren. Dieses besitzergreifende Verhalten war normal für einige Alphas in der Belegschaft, aber von Castiel hatte sie das noch nie erlebt. Sie stand komplett reglos, die Augen gesenkt. Nach ein oder zwei Minuten voller Anspannung schien Castiels Hunger und Durst seine Einwände zu überwinden. „Gib mir das“, sagte er mit schrofferer Stimme als sonst. Charlie trat langsam vor und legte die Snacks in die Hand, die ihr nach hinten entgegenkam, dann wiederholte sie das Ganze mit den Getränken als er die Snackriegel hinter sich aufs Bett gelegt hatte. „Charlie“, Cas klang irgendwie seltsam und brach sie dadurch erstrecht aus der Trance, in die sie gefallen war. Vermutlich eine Reaktion auf den hohen Oxytocinspiegel im Raum. „Verschwinde“, Cas meinte es ernst und sie floh.

 

*********************************

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

Sam zog die Tür auf und betrat die kühle, dunkle Nachbarschaftsbar. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an das Licht und er ging rein. „Hey, Zeke“, grüßte er und ruckte dabei wie im Nicken das Kinn kurz hoch.

„Hallo, Sam“, antwortete der Barkeeper. Er unterbrach seine Arbeit nicht, aber er sah kurz hoch.

Sam trat zum Bartresen und näherte sich dem Platz, an dem sein Bruder den Kopf in seinen Armen vergraben hatte. Sam griff einen rumliegenden Wischlappen vom Tresen und drehte ihn ein paar Mal auf, bis er fest verdreht war. Er schwang ihn fachmännisch und ließ ihn mit einem lauten „Pop!“, genau auf die Sitzfläche von Deans Hintern schnellen.

„ZUM TEUFEL?!?“ Dean fuhr vom seinem Barhocker hoch, plötzlich hellwach und alarmiert, aber auch stinksauer. Er fuhr herum, rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle mit der Hand und fixierte Sam mit einem finsteren Alpha-Blick. „Verdammt nochmal, Sam! Fuck, das hat wehgetan! Ich schwöre, wenn du das JE wieder machst, reiße ich dir beide Eier aus!“ Deans Augen waren vom Trinken rot, nicht durch Alpha-Hormone, deshalb war Sam nicht wirklich besorgt. Er kannte seinen älteren Bruder eh gut genug, um von ihm nicht eingeschüchtert zu sein. Er wusste genau, wozu Dean fähig war und selbst in seinem tiefsten Alpha-Zustand hatte Sam keine Angst vor ihm. So funktionierte das zwischen ihnen einfach nicht.

Sam gratulierte sich selbst für den gut ausgeführten Schlag. Wie ein Profi, dachte er, dann kicherte er, weil, naja, Sams Job war schließlich, Leuten den Hintern zu versohlen, also ja, er war ein Profi.

„Nicht witzig, Mann“, protestierte Dean. „Ich hab noch lauter blaue Flecken von letzter Nacht. Das war nicht ok.“ Mann, Dean wurde vielleicht zickig, wenn er betrunken und missmutig war.

„Ich möchte lieber gar nichts über die letzte Nacht wissen. Aber den Knall hattest du echt wirklich verdient, Mann. Du hast ausgesetzt und hast uns alle völlig hängenlassen. Wir hätten dich dort gebraucht.“

„Ich möchte wirklich, wirklich grade nicht mit dir darüber reden. Oder überhaupt nie. Mit niemandem. Jemals.“ Dean sank wieder auf den Barhocker und war drauf und dran, seinen Kopf wieder abzulegen.

„Oh, nein, das tust du nicht“, Sam zerrte ihn mit einem Griff am Oberarm wieder hoch und schleppte ihn zur Tür. „Ich bring dich nach Hause, damit du es ausschlafen kannst. Dann WERDEN wir reden, ob du möchtest oder nicht. Danke, Zeke!“, rief er über die Schulter als er seinem Bruder durch die Tür half.

„Gerne, Sam.“

Sam fuhr mechanisch. Seine Gedanken waren bei der anstehenden Angelegenheit, nicht bei seiner Fahrweise. Er war den kurzen Weg von Der Einrichtung zur Bar, die gleich auf dem Campus war, gelaufen, also griff er sich einfach Deans Schlüssel und parkte seinen Bruder auf dem Beifahrersitz seines eigenen Autos. „Versuch, nicht zu kotzen“, wies er ihn an, als er in den Fahrersitz glitt. Dean blickte ihn finster an, sagte aber nichts.

Am Haus, in dem sie zusammen wohnten, musste Sam Dean praktisch aus dem Auto heben und mit einem Arm über der Schulter in sein Zimmer tragen, der Großteil von Deans Gewicht von der Kraft seines Bruders gestützt. Sam ließ Dean kurzerhand aufs Bett fallen und begann, ihm die Schuhe auszuziehen. Als Dean sprach, war seine Stimme so leise, dass Sam sich nicht mal sicher war, dass er gehört werden wollte.

„Hat er es durchgezogen, Sam?“ Sams Herz brach für seinen Bruder. Er blickte zum Kopfende des Betts. Deans Körper war schlaff, aber seinen Kopf hatte er gehoben, um zum Fußende zu gucken und Sam in die Augen sehen zu können. Seine flüsternde Stimme klang gebrochen.

„Ja, Dean. Hat er. Es tut mir so leid, Mann.“

„Was auch immer“, versuchte Dean es kurzerhand abzutun. Sicher. Als ob. „Musste früher oder später schließlich passier‘n.“ Er ließ seinen Kopf auf Kissen fallen. Er sprach zur Decke. „Ich denke, ich bin dann wieder auf der Suche nach ‘n‘m neuen Dom. Oh, hey, kleiner Bruder, du bist’n Dom… ihr hängt doch im’a alle zusamm‘ rum, oder? Kennste irgendjemanden, der hin und wieder ‘nem Alpha den Hintern versohlen will? Nich‘ jetzt sofort, echt, ich hab erstmal genug für die nächsten paar Wochen… hab ja 'nen spektakulären Abgang hingelegt…“

Sam antwortete nicht. Er zog Dean die Stiefel von den Füßen, dann löste er Deans Gürtelschnalle und zog den Gürtel aus den Schlaufen um seinen Körper. Als er danach nach dem Knopf an Deans Hose griff, stoppte Dean ihn mit einer Hand am Handgelenk. „Lass es.“

Sam pustete sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dean hatte gute Aussichten auf eine Welt voller Schmerz in den nächsten Monaten. Sam wollte ja geduldig mit ihm sein, aber… Sam zog sein Handgelenk aus Deans Griff und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. „Du wirst in Null-Komma-Nix schlafen und ich lasse dich bestimmt nicht in deiner Jeans schlafen. Zieh sie einfach aus und geh dann ins Bett.“ Sam zog die Jeans erfolgreich Deans Beine hinunter und über Deans Füße, wobei er die Socken gleich mit auszog. Dean schloss die Augen, brummte missbilligend und rollte sich auf die Seite. Sam zog stumm aber scharf den Atem ein, als er die Spuren sah, die Castiel auf Deans Oberschenkeln hinterlassen hatte. Wow. Das war… ja. Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht seine Angelegenheit war, was das war, es war nicht seine Angelegenheit. Dean musste wissen, dass er seine blauen Flecken für seinen Bruder entblößt hatte, aber es schien ihm egal zu sein.

Sam war ein V.B., also kannte er sich mit blauen Flecken und Hautabreibungen durch Schläge aus. Er kannte außerdem Deans Körper. Sam war schon zu nahezu jedem Mitarbeiter wenigstens einmal gerufen worden, um ihn oder sie zu korrigieren (manche frechen Subs öfter als andere. Danke dafür, Dean) und er war mit Dean aufgewachsen. Sam konnte genau berechnen, wie viel Kraft über was für eine Zeitspanne es brauchte, um auf den Oberschenkeln seines Bruders solche Spuren zu hinterlassen. Er vermutete, dass Deans dunkle Unterwäsche sogar noch größeren Schaden verbarg. Castiel konzentrierte sich immer auf den Hintern, wenn er bestrafte. Das ist etwas, was man über die Leute, mit denen man eng zusammenarbeitet, einfach wusste.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dir Arnika für die blauen Flecken bringe?“, fragte Sam sanft.

„Ich hab gesagt: lass es!“, antwortete Dean, ohne sich wieder umzudrehen. Sam verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür. Er schrieb Benny eine SMS, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass Dean sicher zu Hause war, und um sich nach Cas zu erkundigen. Sam hatte sich die Paarung nicht angesehen, weil er zu besorgt um das Wohlergehen seines Bruders war und ihn lieber nach Hause schaffen wollte. Sam wollte für seinen Bruder da sein. Er litt wirklich mit ihm. Er wollte versuchen, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Vielleicht musste sich ja gar nichts ändern. Die Belegschaft Der Einrichtung hatte einige Mitglieder, die außerhalb der Arbeit gepaart waren. Ihre Gesellschaft tat nicht einmal so, als würde sie Monogamie erwarten, wenn es um hierarchischen oder therapeutischen Sex ging. Auf dem Papier gab es keinen Grund, dass Castiel und Dean nicht einfach mit ihren Szenen weitermachen konnten, wie vorher. Abgesehen davon, dass Deans Herz soeben in eine Million Splitter zersprungen war und sobald Cas aus dem Läufigkeit/Brunft-Wahn auftauchte, würde seins folgen.

Sam holte ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und ging in sein Zimmer. Es war noch früh, aber er war für heute fertig.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hat einen Kater und ist mit dem Universum unzufrieden. Drei unartige Wölfe kriegen, was sie verdienen. Cas ist im La-la-land.

Kapitel 6

DAMALS

Sam schlug Dean kumpelhaft auf die Schulter, als die beiden schließlich auf dem Rückweg zum nahegelegenen Hotel im SUV saßen. Er stichelte: „Weißt du, ich hab dich ja schon manche deiner Antworten leicht verdrehen hören, wenn es dir zu persönlich wurde, aber ich hab dich noch nie so grade heraus lügen hören. Gibt es da etwas, worüber du sprechen möchtest?“

„Über was zur Hölle sprichst du da?“ Dean hörte nicht wirklich zu. Er wählte grade zwischen verschiedenen Steaks zum Abendessen und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, ob das Hotelrestaurant mehr als eine Sorte Obstkuchen hatte.

„Als dich dieses Mädchen gefragt hat, ob du eher oben oder unten bist“, antwortete Sam und fixierte seinen Bruder mit einem viel zu wissenden Blick. „Du hast gesagt, du wechselst je nachdem, mit dem du zusammen bist, selbst in deiner Freizeit.“ Er hielt einen Moment inne, fuhr dann aber fort, als Dean nicht antwortete. „Dean, wann war das letzte Mal, dass du in deiner Freizeit mit jemand Neuem zusammen warst? Noch nie, richtig? Seit dem College? Alter, du bist so monogam, das ist schon, als wärst du ein baptistischer Prediger oder sowas. Und ja, sicher – als ob Castiel JE unten ist. Also, ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen, wie das funktionieren sollte.“

Dean schnaubte. „Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen verfickten Kram, Sam, und hör auf, dir uns beim Ficken vorzustellen. Das ist unheimlich.“ In seiner Stimme lag eine Alpha-Warnung.

Der Alpha-Tonfall hatte auf Sam keinen Effekt. In der Öffentlichkeit neigte Deans Persönlichkeit zum Alpha. Er war selbstbewusst, bestimmt und ganz schön verdammt großspurig. Aber aus seinen privaten Beziehungen holte sich Deans Devoter Wolf, was er brauchte. Die Doms in seinem Leben, die ihn kannten und denen er wichtig war, streichelten seinen Wolf im Privaten, was ihn davon befreite, seine devote Seite der ganzen Welt zu zeigen. Sam war ein elementar wichtiger Teil dieser Gleichung, und er wusste das. Das war einfach, wie es bei ihnen lief.

„Siehst du? Das meine ich. Du bist bei dem Thema sogar zu empfindlich, um mit mir darüber zu reden. Du hast mir noch nie Sachen verschwiegen. Komm schon, Dean. Lass mal locker. Du kannst mir vertrauen, Mann. Ich glaube wirklich, dass du Kram für dich behältst, über den du mal mit jemandem reden solltest.“ Dean erwiderte immer noch nichts. Er tippte auf seinem Handy, sein Gesicht in einer harten Linie. „Wenn du mit mir nicht reden kannst, versuch wenigstens mit Jo zu sprechen, ok? Dean?“

„Grundgütiger, Sammy! Kannst du diesen ganzen Gefühlsscheiß nicht einfach sein lassen? Bitte? Ich bin grade wirklich nicht in der Stimmung, Kerzen anzuzünden, Yanni im Hintergrund laufen zu lassen und mit dir Psychiater zu spielen, um darüber zu reden, wen ich in meiner Freizeit ficke! Warum interessiert dich das überhaupt?“

Deans Fehler war, seine Tirade mit einer weiterleitenden Frage zu beenden. Sam sah das als seine Erlaubnis um fortzufahren. „Mich interessiert das, großer Bruder, weil du so, wie im Moment, nicht damit umgehen kannst, dass du hoffnungslos in deinen Szenen-Partner verliebt bist. Das wird einen oder beide von euch wirklich verletzen.“ Sam war bereit all die Kack-Abweisungen zu beenden und in dieser Diskussion ernst zu werden. Dean musste es einmal aus klaren Augen sehen, also schaltete er seine Dominanten-Stimme vollständig auf „AN“ und sprach direkt zu Deans Sub. „Sag mir einfach, ja oder nein: Bist du in Castiel Novak verliebt?“

Dean rang sichtlich mit seinem Sub Wolf, um sich nicht unterwürfig auf den Rücken zu rollen und alles auszuplaudern. „Nicht deine verfickte Angelegenheit, Sam“, brachte er schließlich raus.

„Ich nehme das dann als „Ja“. Aber Dean, du musst dich dazu bringen, dass du das gradeheraus zugeben kannst. Wenn es hilft, könnte ich dich in den richtigen Headspace paddlen.“ Deans Augen huschten zum Griff des Paddles, der aus Sams Hosentasche hervorlugte und seine Zunge befeuchtete nervös seine Lippen. Sam war nie ohne sein Paddle unterwegs und es war kein Schwachsinnsangebot. Sam war gut in seinem Job. Er wusste, wie er Dean bearbeiten musste, um Deans Verbindung zu seinem eigenen Wolf zu vertiefen. Dean erschauderte, sprach aber nicht. Er griff mit der Hand nach der Autotür und löste den Gurt. „Wir reden später“, fügte Sam hinzu, als der SUV vorm Hotel vorfuhr. „Es ist mir ernst, Dean! Dieses Gespräch ist noch nicht beendet!“ Aber Dean war schon durch die Schiebetür und flüchtete Richtung Fahrstuhl in die Lobby.

Deans Gedanken schwirrten vor Frustration und Verunsicherung: Nope, nope, das würde nicht passieren. Nope. Sam sollte sich da einfach raushalten. Er, mit seiner verfickten Beta-Dom „spuck‘s sofort aus“-Stimme. Ich bin der verfickte Alpha hier. Für wen hält er sich eigentlich? Ich schulde ihm kein gottverdammtes Irgendwas… halt dich verdammt nochmal da raus. Er fing an sich zu wiederholen, wie er da so in seinem Hotelzimmer auf- und ablief und vor sich hinmurrte, also steuerte er die Dusche an und entschied sich für ein Abendessen allein in seinem Zimmer, um seinem Bruder keine weitere Chance zu geben, ihn zu überfallen.

Er zog sich grade eine Jogginghose an, als jemand heftig an seiner Tür klopfte. Ah Scheiße. Er verdrehte die Augen und zog in Erwägung, Sam auf dem Flur versauern zu lassen, aber der erwachsene Teil seines Gehirns erinnerte ihn daran, dass das keine dauerhafte Lösung des Problems war. Sam war ein Pitbull, wenn er sich erstmal in etwas verbissen hatte, das er für wichtig hielt und ließ nie locker, bis er bekommen hatte, was er wollte. Deans ganzer Körper seufzte resigniert als er zur Tür schlurfte, durch den Spion lugte und dann den Türknauf drehte, um sie zu entriegeln. Er zog sie allerdings nicht auf. Er ging einfach wieder weg und suchte sich einen Platz auf der anderen Seite des Raums, seine Haltung trotzig: Arme verschränkt, Brust rausgedrückt, Kinn oben und bestimmt, Füße grade weit genug auseinander, dass er wirklich so groß aussah, wie er war. Dean war wirklich kein kleiner Mann, aber gegen seinen Elch eines 1,95m Bruders musste er durch Haltung alles rausholen, was ging.

Sam stieß die Tür auf, trat ein und erlaubte dem Schließmechanismus, die Tür hinter sich wieder ins Schloss fallen zu lassen. „Echt jetzt, Dean?“, mahnte er. Es half doch nichts, dass sein Bruder sich jetzt kindisch verhielt. Sam hielt die Tüten mit Takeout-Fastfood hoch und stellte sie auf den kleinen Tisch an der naheliegenden Wand. „Wir müssen reden.“

„Ich wollte ein Steak zum Abendessen, danke, dass du gefragt hast“, maulte Dean.

„Auch gut. Ich werde meins essen. Du kannst den Zimmerservice kommen lassen oder warten bis wir fertig geredet haben und dann gehen, um dir was zu holen. Mir ist das egal, aber du verlässt dieses Zimmer erst, wenn ich zufrieden bin.“

„Ein bisschen zu pervers für mich, kleiner Bruder. Ich steh nicht auf Inzest.“ Dean ließ nicht locker. Er wusste worauf das hier höchstwahrscheinlich hinauslaufen würde, und er wusste, dass er wohl nicht gewinnen würde, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders, als die Klappe aufzureißen.

Aber Sam ignorierte die Bemerkung, wühlte in einer der Tüten rum und breitete sein Essen vor sich aus. „Dann erklär mir einfach folgendes, Dean. Warum willst du deine Gefühle für Castiel nicht zugeben? Es sieht dir überhaupt nicht ähnlich, dass dir IRGENDWAS peinlich ist.“

„Was soll ich jetzt sagen?“ Dean ließ seine trotzige Haltung nicht absacken. Dieses Gespräch war sinnlos. Er konnte nichts sagen, dass die Umstände ändern würde. Er sagte Sam also: „Nichts, was ich dir sagen könnte, wird die Umstände ändern.“

„Welche Umstände? Du musst doch wissen, dass du ihm genauso wichtig bist, wie er dir.“

Dean schnaubte laut und drehte sein Gesicht zum Fenster. Scham schoss durch seinen ganzen Körper und er wollte nicht, dass sein Bruder das in seinem Gesicht sah. „Sicher. Natürlich.“ Dean holte zitternd Atem. DESHALB hatte er dieses Gespräch niemals führen wollen. „Sam, er ist Castiel Fucking Novak. Er ist der größte Wolfsforscher seit… ähm, aller Zeiten. Er ist ein verfluchtes Genie und er ist mächtig und wichtig. Er rettet Leben. Ich bin bloß sein Szenen-Partner. An mir kann er sich austoben, sodass er sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren und es richtigmachen kann. Das ist keine L-I-E-B-E, keine LIEBESangelegenheit. Es ist… Therapie.“ Er drehte sich wieder um, um zu sehen, wie seine Worte aufgenommen werden würden.

„Herrje, würdest du dir mal selbst zuhören? Dein Kopf steckt wirklich so tief in deinem eigenen Arsch, dass du es nicht siehst. Ja, Mann, er ist „Castiel Fucking Novak““, Sam verdrehte die Augen, aber dann verhärtete sich sein Blick und er durchbohrte Dean entschlossen mit seinem Blick. „Aber du bist Dean Fucking Winchester! Alter, ihr beide seid so verdammt perfekt füreinander, das ist, es ist verrückt.“ Sam richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf und sein Gesicht nahm einen offiziellen Ausdruck an. Scheiße, jetzt kommt’s, dachte Dean.

„Dean, ich will, dass du mit Castiel redest. Sag ihm, wie du fühlst, und guck, was er sagt.“

„Nein.“

„Dean.“

Dean brach. „Ich habe Nein gesagt, Sam! Du verstehst das nicht. Es spielt keine Rolle, dass ich ihn liebe! Es spielt keine Rolle, ob er blöd genug ist, mich zurück zu lieben (was er nicht ist). Es. Geht. Nicht.“ Dean kam langsam auf seinen Bruder zu und betonte jedes Wort mit einem Fingerstich in die Luft. „Wie sollte das funktionieren? Hm? „Feste Freunde“?“ Er zeichnete mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft und ließ das Wort vor Sarkasmus triefen. „Hochzeit, Paarung und Welpen? Nicht dafür ausgestattet!“ Er gestikulierte in Richtung seiner Körpermitte. 

„Was soll passieren, wenn sein Wahrer Gefährte auftaucht? Oder meiner?“ Dean ließ seine Stimme höher klingen und setzte eine gekünstelt lächelnde Miene auf. „Oh, schau, das tut mir wirklich leid. Ich weiß, dass wir Wahre Gefährten sind und deine Hormone sich grade überschlagen und was ich hier sage, dein Leben zerstört und so, aber ich bin quasi nicht mehr zu haben, wegen diesem Alpha-Typen, hier – mit dem ich nicht gepaart bin – und ich widersetze mich grade total meinem instinktiven Drang, mich mit dir zu paaren, weil ich diesen Typen sooooo sehr liebe, dass ich für ihn Millionen Jahre von Evolution aus dem Fenster werfen kann. Sorry, dass dein Instinkt jetzt von mir ausgelöst wurde und du dich dein Leben lang mit niemand anderem wirst paaren können und du wirst leider vor Verlangen wahnsinnig werden und…“

Sams strenges Gesicht wurde mitleidig. „Scheiße, Dean. Das denkst du? Schau, Alpha-Alpha-Pärchen sind nicht üblich, aber sie kommen manchmal vor. Es muss einen Weg geben.“

„Es gibt keinen!“, unterbrach Dean ihn. „Du möchtest, dass ich gestehe? Gerne! Cas bemerkt mich überhaupt nicht. Ich liebe ihn von ganzem Herzen, meiner Seele und meinem Körper. Das habe ich von Anfang an und es wird sich niemals ändern. Er liebt mich nicht. Nicht so. Ich meine, ja, er liebt mich. Er ist Alpher und er liebt sein ganzes Rudel. Er liebt dich und Bobby und Garth und sogar Meg, aber nicht wie LIEBEN lieben. Nicht so wie ich ihn liebe. Und selbst wenn er es täte, würde es keinen Unterschied machen. Du sagst, es muss einen Weg geben, aber es gibt keinen. Manchmal denke ich über nichts anderes als das hier nach. Ich bin jedes mögliche beschissene Szenario im Kopf durchgegangen, Mann!“ Deans Stimme brach und seine Augen wurden feucht. Verdammt nochmal! „Es. Geht. Nicht. Also lass es einfach gut sein!“

Sam war sprachlos. Dean verspürte einen kleinen Anflug von Selbstgefälligkeit. Sein Bruder hatte ja darauf bestanden. Es geschah ihm recht.

Sams Stimme war ruhig und sanft als er wieder sprach: „Ich bin froh, dass du mir das gesagt hast, Mann. Ich werde dir helfen, so gut ich kann, aber…“ Er hielt inne und wusste selbst nicht recht, was er jetzt von Dean wollte. Das war doch Scheiße und sein Herz litt für seinen großen Bruder. „Eine Sache weiß ich aber. Du irrst dich total mit Castiel. Er ist genauso in dich verliebt wie du in ihn.“

„Wirklich Sam? Hat er dir das gesagt?“ Dean war fertig und ausgewrungen. Er wollte dieses Gespräch jetzt umgehend beenden. „Ist so einfach mal zu dir angekommen und hat auf den Tisch geworfen: „Sam, ich bin voll in deinen Bruder verknallt.“ Nein? Verdammt richtig, nein!“

„Was bist du, ein Grundschüler? Nein. Ok? Er hat mir keinen Zettel geschrieben und ihn durch die Klasse zu mir durchgegeben, auf dem stand: „Hey, Sam, ich mag deinen Bruder, glaubst du er mag mich auch? Kreuze ja oder nein an.“ Aber, Alter. Ernsthaft. Ernsthaft?!“

„Hör zu. Ich verschließe nicht die Augen vor der Wahrheit. Ich weiß, dass du denkst, ich täte das, aber ich sehe ihn auf eine Weise, wie ihn sonst niemand zu sehen kriegt. Er ist niemand anderes als er selbst, wenn wir… zusammen… eine Szene haben. Ich wüsste es, wenn er verliebt wäre oder so. Ich wüsste es.“ Dean hatte es satt. Er marschierte in das kleine Badezimmer und schlug die Tür zu.

Sam seufzte. Er griff sich sein Essen vom Tisch, ließ Deans für ihn liegen und ging.

 

**********************

 

JETZT

Alle im Publikum im Kontrollraum begannen gleichzeitig wieder zu atmen. Meg war die erste, die sprach: „Gottverdammt, das war heiß.“ Wenn sie eins war, dann stilvoll.

„Jo, ich will, dass du zuerst reingehst. Guck, ob du die Messungen kriegst. Ich nehme an, dass Cas vielleicht versuchen wird, anzugreifen und möchte jemanden mit Stärke im Raum“, entschied Bobby.

„Leute, er kann nicht angreifen. Er ist grade so ein bisschen festgebunden. Schickt lieber mich rein. Er wird sich von einer Beta nicht so bedroht fühlen“, wandte Charlie ein.

„Ich werde deine Sicherheit nicht riskieren, Charlie. Mach dich bereit, aber lass zuerst Jo reingehen“, der Alpha ließ sich nicht umstimmen. Wie auch immer, dachte Charlie.

Nachdem die zwei Damen durch die Green Room Tür verschwunden waren, räusperte Benny sich. „Ich glaube, ihr habt alle was zu tun. Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid und so, aber die Party ist vorbei. Alle zurück auf ihren Posten. Bewegt euch. Lasst uns Dr. Harvelle das hier fertig machen, ohne dass der Zoo ihr in die Quere kommt.“ Er begann, sie alle raus zu scheuchen, zog aber Travis und Cole beiseite, bevor sie durch die Tür kamen. Er wollte grade loslegen, als Jo sich durch die entgegenkommenden Körper einen Weg nach drinnen freischob. Gut, dachte er. Kann ich se gleich alle gleichzeitig ins kalte Wasser werfen. Er bedeutete Jo, rüberzukommen.

Als der Raum außer den fünf leer war, erkundigte Benny sich nach Ellen. „Klappt alles, Süße? Brauchst du noch was, bevor wir auch verschwinden?“

„Ich kriege das hin, Alpha.“ Sie sah über ihre linke Schulter. Sie lehnte immer noch recht deutlich nach links. „Danke für Ihre Hilfe. Für alles.“ Ellen legte genug Bedeutsamkeit in ihre Worte, dass er hörte, was sie meinte. „Ist es ok, wenn wir später abrechnen? Morgen vielleicht? Oder natürlich, was auch immer Sie für richtig halten, Sir.“

„Mach dir deswegen jetzt keinen Stress. Ich möchte, dass du dich auf nichts, außer das hier, konzentrierst.“ Er nickte mit dem Kinn zum Testraum, wo Castiel auf einem Ellenbogen aufgestützt war, über seine neue Gefährtin gebeugt, ihr langsam über die Kehle leckte und noch immer gemächlich in sie hineinstoßend Charlie ignorierte. „Morgen ist gut. Ich sorg dafür, dass Sam sich um alles kümmert. Wenn die beiden da fertig sind, verlegt zu werden, sag mir Bescheid. Ich möchte dabei helfen.“

Benny drehte sich zu seinen drei Aufträgen um, die verwirrt und definitiv nervös aussahen. Er ließ seine Stimme stählern klingen. „Kommt mit mir.“ Und er verließ den Kontrollraum, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, die Tür für sie offen zu halten.

Sie versammelten sich alle in einem der leeren Omega-Klassenräume, der mit aller Art Standard-Sexdungeon-Bestrafungsgerätschaften ausgestattet war. Er drehte sich zu ihnen. „Ihr habt‘s alle verdient, dass euch jemand gehörig die Leviten liest und deshalb machen wir das hier und jetzt. Ich möchte eure volle Aufmerksamkeit während wir reden, deshalb will ich, dass ihr euch alle erstmal von der Taille abwärts auszieht und mich anseht. Schuhe, Socken, Unterwäsche… alles. Oberteile könnt ihr anbehalten.“ Benny wusste, dass der schnellste Weg, um einen bleibenden Eindruck bei Nicht-Omegas zu hinterlassen, Erniedrigung war, und er wollte, dass dieser Eindruck blieb. Halb bekleidet und Hintern entblößt Schulter an Schulter zu stehen, war verdammt erniedrigend.

Es dauerte einen Moment oder zwei bis die drei den Befehl verarbeitet hatten und realisierten, dass es ihm ernst war, aber dann folgten sie zügig, völlig überrumpelt. Zwei Beta-Doms und eine Neutrale Alpha standen mit großen Augen und entblößten Genitalien vor Benny. „Ich werde mit Ihnen anfangen, Travis.“ Benny stellte sich direkt vor den Beta. „Sie sind der Dom für Dr. Harvelle, richtig?“

„Ja, Alpha“, sagte Travis, der immer noch nicht wusste, was eigentlich los war.

„Wann war ihre letzte Ausgleichungsanpassung? Wissen Sie das?“, fragte Benny mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Oh. Äm. Das war, ich glaube… äh. Ja, ich war krank, so ungefähr vor anderthalb Wochen sind das jetzt gewesen, nehme ich an. Wir hatten einen Termin für eine Tracht Prügel, aber ich musste absagen. Hab ihr gesagt, sie soll über Becky einen neuen Termin mit einem anderen Dom vereinbaren. Hat sie nicht…?“ Travis dämmerte, wo das hier hinführen würde und als er den Zusammenhang erkannte, folgte Jo ihm sofort.

„Warte“, sagte Jo. „Sie haben sich nicht nach ihr erkundigt, als Sie wieder arbeiten gegangen sind?!“

„Hast du?“ Benny fokussierte seinen Blick auf Jo. „Travis mag ja ihr zugewiesener Dom sein, aber verdammt Jo, du bist ihre Alpha. Das hier ist hauptsächlich deine Schuld! Also hat deine Mutter, mit all ihrer Verantwortung und allem, was sie jeden Tag leisten muss und allen Wölfen, die auf sie angewiesen sind, ZWEI, zähl sie, ZWEI Wölfe, die die Aufgabe haben, auf sie aufzupassen und kein einziger der beiden hatte es nötig, zu bemerken, dass sie eine WOCHE lang aus dem Gleichgewicht war!“ Er hielt inne und ließ die Schuld und die unangenehme Situation tiefer einsinken, sodass beide unruhig wurden.

„Das ist inakzeptabel für jeden Omega, aber es ist geradezu gefährlich für einen Omega mit ihren Verantwortungen. Seien Sie still“, schnauzte er, als Travis so aussah, als wollte er etwas sagen. „Keine Entschuldigungen. Ich werde nicht mal fragen, ob ihr was dazu zu sagen habt, weil es nichts zu sagen GIBT. Ihr habt beide einen Fehler gemacht und ihr wisst es. Dafür kriegt ihr beide den Lederriemen. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass das nie wieder vorkommt.“ Benny deutete zum Strafbock in der Ecke und wählte einen von den Lederriemen aus, die an der Wand hingen. „Travis, Sie sind als erster dran. Bewegen Sie Ihren Hintern für mich auf den Bock.“

„Ja, Alpha“, erwiderte Travis mürrisch. Er zögerte allerdings nicht, sich in Position zu bringen. Er wusste, dass er es verdient hatte und wollte es einfach hinter sich bringen. Benny trat dazu, bog den Riemen zwischen den Händen, holte dann aus und ließ ihn hart auf Travis’s Hinterteil knallen. Der Beta grunzte und zuckte, blieb aber in Position. Benny setzte einen stetigen Rhythmus harter Schläge, die rote Striemen auf Travis’s Po hinterließen, aber nie die Haut verletzten. Travis kniff die Augen zusammen, grunzte zeitgleich mit den ankommenden Schlägen und umklammerte die Handleiste fest. Nach fünfzehn harten Schlägen hörte Benny auf, half ihm aufzustehen und meinte, dass die Strafe jetzt vorbei wäre. Beta-Doms reagierten nicht auf dieselbe Weise zu langatmigen Bestrafungen wie ein Sub oder ein Omega das täte. Es war besser, es kurz und machtvoll zu halten. Hinterlass schnell und hart einen Eindruck, und schließ es dann ab.

„Werden wir das nochmal machen müssen?“, fragte der Alpha streng. Travis schüttelte den Kopf und schniefte, nicht wirklich in der Lage zu sprechen. Benny akzeptierte das. „Ziehen Sie sich wieder an, Beta“, sagte Benny ihm. „dann unterschreiben Sie dieses Formular und lassen es auf dem Tisch liegen. Sie können gehen.“

Als Travis ging, wandte Benny seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder an die beiden verbleibenden Missetäter, die immer noch unangenehm nackt nebeneinander standen. „Warte noch nen Moment“, sagte er zu Cole, als er die Ungeduld des Betas spürte. „Du willst wirklich nicht, dass ich mich jetzt gehetzt fühle, glaub mir.“

„Bist du bereit, Jo?“, fragte er, als wäre irgendeine andere Antwort als „Ja, Alpha“ auch akzeptabel.

„Ja, Alpha“, sagte sie mit noch immer zum Boden gerichteten Augen. Ohne ihn anzusehen, ging sie auf den Strafbock zu und legte sich darüber, wobei ihr Hintern höher gehoben wurde, als sie es mit ihrer zierlichen Figur gewöhnt war. Benny passte die Bockeinstellungen wortlos an, indem er sie absenkte, sodass ihr Bauch und Rücken nicht unter zu großer Spannung standen. „Es tut mir leid, Alpha“, brachte sie unglücklich hervor. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das zulassen konnte. Geht es ihr jetzt besser? Ich meine, hat sich inzwischen jemand um sie gekümmert?“ Jo verrenkte den Nacken um Bennys Blick aufzufangen.

„Es geht ihr jetzt gut, Jo. Sie und ich hatten ein kurzes Gespräch zwischen Runde 1 und 2. Mit deiner Erlaubnis habe ich auch vor, mich um ihre Strafe zu kümmern.“ Jo nickte ihr Einverständnis. „Dann ist ja jetzt alles klar. Geh jetzt nicht und nerv sie damit. Sie ist ausgeglichen und es wird sich gut um sie gekümmert, deshalb möchte ich, dass du das jetzt hinter dir lässt, verstanden?“ Hätte ich Travis auch sagen sollen, bevor ich ihn weggeschickt hab, dachte Benny. Mann, ich werde nachlässig auf meine alten Tage.

„Ja, Alpha. Und Benny, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“ Wäre Jo eine Omega oder eine Sub gewesen, hätte Benny einen zusätzlichen Schlag draufgezählt, weil sie ihn während einer Bestrafung duzte, aber Alphas funktionierten nicht so, deshalb ließ er es durchgehen.

„Ich weiß, süßes Mädchen. Wir werden uns jetzt darum kümmern, ein für alle Mal. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du dich von jetzt an um deine Omega-Mutter kümmerst.“ Er nahm seine Position ein und bereitete sich vor. „Es geht los, mach dich bereit.“ Und er schwang der Riemen. Er legte zwanzig harte Hiebe über Jos zitternden Hintern. Für eine Alpha nahm sie es sehr gut. Sie brach ein paar Mal Position und sie versuchte nicht einmal ihr Heulen und die überlaufenden Tränen zurückzuhalten, sondern konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, auf dem Bock zu bleiben und nicht einfach abzuhauen. Alphas kamen grundsätzlich nicht gut mit körperlicher Züchtigung zurecht. Meistens war es kontraproduktiv, aber Jo war jung genug, dass ihr Körper sich noch daran erinnerte, wie es gewesen war, eine Welpe zu sein, und ihr Vergehen war wirklich ungeheuerlich gewesen. Sie verdiente diese Tracht mit dem Lederriemen und Benny hielt nichts zurück.

Sie war schlaff und schluchzte, als er aufhörte. Er legte den Riemen über den Bock und rieb mit seiner Hand sanft ihren Rücken. „Du hast es geschafft, meine kleine Alpha“, beruhigte Benny. „Du hast das gut gemacht. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Komm, jetzt ist es vorbei. Atme einfach. Alles ist gut. Es brennt, aber du bist nicht verletzt. Du bist in Ordnung, Liebes.“

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Ihr Gesicht war voller Tränen, Spucke und Schnodder. „Brennt?!?“, brachte sie raus. „Oh mein Gott, Benny!“ Sie schniefte heftig und hickste. „Ich glaube, du hast meinen Hintern abgeschält!“ Benny lachte leicht. Sie war in Ordnung. Das war die freche Jo, die er kannte und liebte. Er half ihr aufzustehen.

„Pass mit deinen Frechheiten ja auf, Alpha“, schalt er gut gelaunt. „Ich kann dich auch wieder drüberlegen für noch ne Runde, falls du es brauchst.“

Jos Gesicht wurde noch blasser und ihre Hände bedeckten ihr gestreiftes Hinterteil. „Nein, bitte. Ich habs kapiert. Ich halt jetzt die Klappe.“

„Dann ist ja gut. Zieh dich an, gib mir ne Umarmung, unterschreib das verdammt Formular und mach dich vom Acker.“ Benny umarmte sie fest. Er hatte die kleine Alpha wirklich lieb und er hasste es, sie bestrafen zu müssen.

Benny holte tief Atem, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Das hier würde nicht so einfach werden.

„Cole“, fing er an und sah dem Beta kalt in die Augen. „Erinnerst du dich, dass ich dich bei deinem Vorstellungsgespräch gefragt habe, wie du die Rolle des V.B. im Rudel sahst? Erinnerst du dich an deine Antwort?“

„Ich glaub, ich hab sowas gesagt, von wegen, dass der V.B. die Struktur des Rudels in den Fokus bringt, die Nägel in die Bretter schlägt, um die Struktur des Rudels zusammenzuhalten. So etwas. So sehe ich das immer noch, Alpha. Ist damit etwas nicht richtig?“

„Vielleicht beginne ich grade zu verstehen, dass du hauptsächlich darauf konzentriert bis, die Nägel zu schlagen und nicht so sehr auf die Unversehrtheit des Brettes achtest.“

„Sind wir dann mit dieser Analogie fertig, Alpha? Weil ich nicht so recht verstehe, auf was Sie hinauswollen.“

Benny knurrte ihn hitzig an und trat ganz gezielt in seinen persönlichen Distanzbereich hinein. „Pass bei mir ja auf deinen Ton auf, Bursche! Ich werde mir das nicht gefallen lassen. Sam mag dich ja ein bisschen von der Leine gelassen haben, aber sei versichert, dass ich das hier jetzt im Keim ersticken werde, bis du klar siehst.“ Benny kochte und Cole schaffte es nur grade so, dem Drang zu widerstehen, der Schusslinie von Bennys brutalen Augen auszuweichen. „Du magst die Analogie nicht, kein Problem. Lass es mich für dich klarstellen. Ich habe zum letzten Mal gesehen, wie du deine Schutzbefohlenen unnötig brutal behandelt und eingeschüchtert hast. Du bist hier, um die Regeln zu VOLLSTRECKEN. Du bist hier, um angemessene Strafe auszuteilen, wenn es gerechtfertigt ist – und NUR nach Anweisung eines Mitarbeiters, nicht einfach, wenn du dich danach fühlst oder wie auch immer es dir grade passt. Du bist eine verfickte abwendbare Katastrophe und ein Gerichtsverfahren, das nur darauf wartet gestartet zu werden, falls du es nicht auf die Reihe kriegst. Ich fange an, daran zu zweifeln, dass du auch nur die geringste Idee hast, was deine Aufgabe hier eigentlich ist.“ Benny trat zurück. Cole stand reglos und unter Schock.

„Nun. Jetzt, wo das gesagt ist, hast du wirklich Potential. Ich habe gesehen, wie du gut nach Instinkt handelst, wenn du nicht grade versuchst etwas zu sein, was du nicht bist, nur um jemanden zu beeindrucken. Du reagierst gut, wenn du mal aus deinem Kopf rausgehst – deine eigenen Erwartungen beiseitelässt. Ich weiß nicht, wer dich so auf die fixiert hat. Nicht meine Angelegenheit. Aber, Cole, wenn du dich nicht am Riemen reißt, und zwar bald, gibt es hier keinen Platz mehr für dich. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“

„Glasklar, Sir.“ Cole war nicht glücklich und er nahm die Nachricht nicht gut auf.

„So wie ich es sehe, hast du jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten“, sagte Benny vernünftigerweise. „Du kannst deinen Arsch über diesen Bock legen und die Tracht Prügel mit dem Lederriemen hinnehmen, die du verdienst, weil du dich wie ein tyrannisches Arschloch verhalten hast, oder du kannst dich anziehen, dein Schließfach räumen und für immer gehen. Es ist mir ernst, Beta. Deine Entscheidung. Du musst dich jetzt entscheiden, ob diese Aufgabe das Richtige für dich ist.“

„Grundgütiger, Benny“, atmete Cole aus. „Ich möchte nicht gehen. Ich mag es hier. Wenn Sie mit meiner Arbeit nicht zufrieden waren, hätten Sie das einfach sagen können.“

„Hab ich doch grade. Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass „Jammern und Selbstmitleid“ eine der beiden Möglichkeiten war.“

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, ich gehe ja.“ Cole trottete zum Bock.

„Entschuldige, Beta?“ Benny hatte die Nase wirklich voll von diesem Gespräch. Er kam ja doch nicht durch und ein Teil von ihm meinte, er sollte es einfach kurz machen, Cole feuern und die Bestrafung auslassen. Es hätte keinen Sinn, den Jungen mit dem Lederriemen zu schlagen, wenn er es als V.B. niemals schaffen würde. Benny erinnerte sich selbst, dass es für viele ihrer Neueinstellungen eine steile Lernkurve gab. Die meisten dieser Welpen waren ohne Traditionen und Rudelstandards aufgezogen worden, in die sie zurückfallen konnten. Er entschied sich, es weiter mit Cole zu versuchen. Wenn er nur darüber hinwegkommen würde, dass er sich nicht als Alpha herausgestellt hatte, hatte er wirklich Potential. Das war ein recht übliches Problem.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich meinte „Ja, Alpha.““ Cole passte die Höhe des Bocks für sich selbst an, drapierte seinen Körper darüber und ließ sich nieder, als hätte er das schon ein paar Mal gemacht. Zweifellos hatte er das. Vermutlich hatte ein tyrannischer Alpha ihn aufgezogen. Das würde einiges erklären. Benny beschloss, Sam darauf anzusetzen, öfter als Mentor mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Er wollte versuchen, Beschützerinstinkte aus seinem tiefsten Inneren wieder hochzuarbeiten und sein Selbstbewusstsein zu verbessern. Aber das würde später kommen. Benny nahm den Riemen wieder in die Hand und kontrollierte ihn noch einmal auf Schäden. Er ließ ihn ein paar Mal durch die Luft sausen. „Ich werde deinen Hintern nicht aufwärmen bevor wir starten, also mach dich bereit. Wir werden direkt ins Hauptereignis springen, wie ich es mit Travis und Jo auch gemacht habe. Verstanden?“

„Ja, Alpha“, kam die gedämpfte Antwort. Coles Gesicht war in seinen verschränkten Armen vergraben.

Ohne weitere Diskussion schwang Benny hart drauf los. Seine vierte Bestrafung in ebenso vielen Stunden und sein Arm begann wirklich, es zu spüren. Deshalb haben wir hierfür V.B.s, dachte er. Wieso übernehme ich es selbst? Coles Körper ruckte nach vorn und seine Arme lösten ihre Verschränkung. Seine Hände griffen nach den Griffen, wo sie von Anfang an hätten sein sollen. Er schrie auf und zog schnelle, kurze und laute Atemzüge ein. Sein Körper war zu verspannt. „Entspann deinen Hintern für mich oder das hier wird viel mehr wehtun, als ich das vorgesehen hatte, Beta.“

Cole ächzte nur. Er versuchte es, aber Entspannung war für ihn grade unerreichbar. Benny rann seine Hand einige Male über Coles zusammengekniffene Backen, bis der Beta es schaffte, seine Anspannung ein wenig zu lösen. „Na bitte. Du kannst das. Alles wird gut. Es ist nur eine Tracht Prügel… atme für mich, Mann“, Cole holte eine Lunge voll Luft und stieß sie wieder aus. Er schaffte es, seinen Hintern entspannt zu halten. Grade so.

Benny ging wieder in Position. Er verschwendete keine Zeit und ließ den Riemen wieder auf den Hintern des Betas knallen. Benny und Cole wollten das hier beide hinter sich bringen. Benny war methodisch wie immer. Sein Arm war hart und gab kein Pardon. Wenn es wert war überhaupt getan zu werden, dann würde er es richtig machen. Der Riemen knallte laut über den geröteten Hintern des Betas, landete genau da, wo der Alpha des wollte, und hinterließ brennende Striemen über die gesamte Kurve seines Hinterns. Cole versteifte sich wieder, aber Benny presste weiter. Besser, es jetzt fertig zu kriegen, als zu versuchen, den Mann, der eh schon zu große Schmerzen hatte, um eine bewusste Entscheidung bezüglich seiner Körperanspannung zu treffen, zum Entspannen zu bewegen. Cole schrie mit jedem Hieb auf. Wie Jo, gestatte er sich, seinen Schmerz laut zu machen, Schnodder und Tränen flossen frei und ungehindert.

Schließlich führte Benny den letzten Schlag aus. Er ging lang genug weg, um den Riemen wieder an seinen Platz zu hängen, dann half er Cole beim Aufstehen. „Das war auch für mich nicht schön, Bruder“, meinte Benny zu ihm. „Ich möchte dich nicht wieder über diesen Bock beugen, aber ich werde, falls du mich zwingst. Das liegt jetzt ganz bei dir. Wenn du eine Frage hast, wie du dich in einer Situation mit einem Schüler oder einem Mitarbeiter verhalten sollst und nicht sicher bist, was wir von dir wollen, komm und frag mich. Oder rede mit Sam. Nicht mehr voreilig erst schwingen und dann Fragen stellen. Ich meine es ernst, Cole.“ Benny fixierte den Beta mit einem stechenden Blick und versuchte, zu beurteilen, was wohl grade in dessen Kopf vorging. Er konnte es nicht wirklich sagen. Das sah eigentlich nicht gut aus, aber die nächsten paar Interaktionen würden zeigen, ob Coles Hintern die Botschaft an sein Gehirn gesendet hatte.

„Na gut, zieh dich an und mach dich wieder an die Arbeit. Ich möchte von dir bis morgen Abend einen einseitigen Bericht über das, was wir heute besprochen haben und was du jetzt ändern willst. KEIN Genörgel.“ Cole hätte ihn fast mit einer gejammerten Beschwerde unterbrochen, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren und blieb still und zog eine Hose wieder hoch. Benny ließ ihn gehen und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

**************************

 

Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte Dean noch nie etwas so sehr bereut, wie aufzuwachen. Sein blöder, verfickter, blöder digitaler Wecker verkündete mit deinen blöden, sarkastischen, verurteilenden, blendenden roten Laserlichtern, dass der Morgen schon fast vorbei war. Dean wurde nicht mal eine kurze Pause der Leere in seinem blöden Gehirn gegönnt, bevor alles wieder wie ein Farbfilm über ihm zusammenbrach. Toll. Er sollte jetzt auf der Arbeit sein. Er sollte vor seiner Sub-Klasse stehen, ihre jungen Herzen und Köpfe leiten, sie in ihre große und glorreiche Zukunft führen, sie die Wunder und Freiheiten lehren, die sich eröffneten, wenn man seine eigene Unterwerfung umarmte, sie offen eingestand und liebte…

Dean hatte nicht angerufen, um sein Team wissen zulassen, dass er heute Morgen… arbeitsunfähig war. Er rammte sich die Handballen in die Augäpfel in der Hoffnung, die kleinen Fucker einfach rauszuschlagen, sodass sie nicht mehr in seinem Kopf pulsieren konnten und rollte sich auf den Rücken… .Uuuuund er rollte sich wieder zurück auf die Seite. Verdammt Cas!

Dean atmete tief durch die Nase und ließ den Schmerz durch seinen Körper fahren. Er entspannte sich bewusst, lockerte jeden Muskel einzeln, zählte langsam und atmete gleichmäßig. Sein Kopf pochte und eine Welle der Übelkeit ließ ihn zur Toilette hechten bevor er mit seiner Übung durch war. Verdammte Scheiße, dachte er, als er mit einem Handtuch aus dem Badezimmer seinen Mund abwischte und zurück zu seinem Zimmer stolperte. Konnte es eigentlich noch beschissener werden?

„‘n Morgen, Prinzessin“, tönte Bennys Stimme aus der Küche in den Flur. Jep, jetzt ist es beschissener. Dean stöhnte, drehte aber um Richtung Kaffeekanne in der Küche. Benny und Pam saßen mit Sam am Küchentisch. Super. Der Seelenklempner ist hier. Wegen mir. So wie es aussah, hatten sie es sich alle gemütlich gemacht und redeten über ihn, zweifellos um eine Strategie zu entwerfen. Dean füllte sich eine Tasse mit Kaffee, wobei er die Kanne leerte. Er spülte sie aus und stellte sie wieder unter die Maschine. Er inspizierte die Brühe in seiner Tasse. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sie schwarz trinken als Strafe für seine Schwäche, aber er vermutete, dass sein Magen sie so abweisen würde, also schüttete er eine Unmenge Milch rein. Er machte den Rücken grade, setzte einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf und drehte sich um, um die Jury anzusehen.

„Morgen. Was bringt die halbe Verhaltensabteilung heute Morgen in mein Haus?“, fragte er spitz und setzte sich auf den einzigen leeren Stuhl, um seine Brühe zu schlürfen.

„Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, Dean“, sagte Pam grade heraus. „Dich scheint Castiels Paarung ziemlich hart getroffen zu haben und ich wollte anbieten, mit dir darüber zu sprechen. Wenn du dich dafür bereit fühlst“, sie bemerkte seine verschlossene Körperhaltung und den grünen Schimmer in seinem Gesicht und wusste, dass es nicht heute sein würde. „Außerdem wollten wir nach dir sehen. Sichergehen, dass du ok bist.“ Sie griff nach seiner Hand, die neben der Tasse lag. Er entzog sich ihrer Berührung nicht (Weil er süchtig nach Berührungen war, klar? Verklag ihn doch), aber er sah sie nicht an oder taute auch nur das geringste Bisschen auf.

„Na gut, dann… ihr habt mich gesehen. Mir geht’s gut. Höllisch verkatert, aber gut. Nur… ich muss vermutlich den ganzen Tag freinehmen.“ Das letzte richtete er an Benny, der, da Cas indisponiert war, im Moment offiziell Deans Boss war. „Ich bin morgen wieder da. Mache da weiter, wo ich mit den Subs aufgehört habe. Wir sind gut dabei, sie können es sich leisten, ein paar Tage zu verlieren. Ich werde sichergehen, dass sie in Null-Komma-Nix aufholen. Ich glaube, heute war eh hauptsächlich Übungen.“

„Dean, hör auf zu brabbeln“, fuhr Sam dazwischen.

„Nimm die ganze Woche, Dean“, sagte Benny. „Ich möchte, dass du tust, was auch immer nötig ist, damit du deinen Kopf wieder hierher zurückkriegst und ich werde mir gar keinen Widerspruch anhören. So fertig, wie du jetzt bist, bringst du niemandem was. Ich lass dich nicht mal in die Nähe der Sub-Klasse oder des Testcenters, bis Pam deinen Seelenzustand genehmigt hat. Hast du mich verstanden, Bruder?“ Dean nickte elendig. „Ruf Becky an und mach Termine für alle Dienste, die du brauchst. Ich meine es ernst. Du bist uns allen wichtig. Offen gesagt“, gab er zu. „hat gestern mir gezeigt, wie sehr wir alle von dir abhängig sind. Wir können das nicht ohne dich machen, aber wir brauchen dich in Bestform. Nicht kaputt, erschöpft, ausgelaugt, unglücklich…“

„Danke, Benny, ich glaube, er hat‘s kapiert“, sagte Pam. Dean warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. 

Er mochte Pam wirklich. Sie hatten einen guten Start gehabt, waren in unzähligen Demos und Trainingsklassen Partner gewesen. Sie waren ein Team, flirteten und nervten einander. Aber Dean hatte ihre Dienste als Psychologin nie in Anspruch genommen. Er war nicht sicher, wie erfolgversprechend es sein würde, über die Dinge zu reden. Es war nicht so, als hätte er Probleme, die er nicht verstand und Hilfe bräuchte, dahinterzukommen. Wenn überhaupt, war Dean zu ichbewusst. Er brauchte keinen Psychologen, er war einfach verletzt. Der Erwachsene, der sehr, sehr tief in ihm drin steckte, sagte ihm, dass er nichts außer Zeit brauchte. Und Distanz. (Und Cas. ((Ernsthaft, halt verdammt nochmal die Klappe. Sofort))) …Die Klammern zu zählen, ließ seinen Kopf wieder pochen.

„Na gut. Ich nehme die Woche. Werde es ausschlafen. Aber wirklich, Leute, mir geht’s gut.“ Dean sah sich um und bemerkte, dass niemand ihm das abkaufte. Gott. Scheiß doch auf die. Er brauchte diesen Mist nicht. Dean ließ seinen Stuhl grob nach hinten schaben und stand auf, wobei er den untrinkbaren Kaffee zurückließ. Er ließ sie alle sitzen, ging zurück in sein Zimmer und schlug die Tür viel zu hart für seinen empfindlichen Zustand hinter sich zu. Lass sie doch zu Ende über ihn reden und was am besten für ihn war und wie man ihm „helfen“ konnte und… Einfach. Herrgott. Hatten sie grade nichts Besseres zu tun? Dean fiel mit dem Gesicht zuerst in sein Bett und wälzte sich jämmerlich hin und her. Wann war er zum 13-jährigen Omega geworden? Vergessen klang grade ziemlich gut. Er schloss die Augen und flüchtete sich in den Schlaf.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel lernt seine neue Gefährtin eingehend kennen. Dean schläft… vermutlich.

Kapitel 7

DAMALS

„DEVOT“ – Dean schrieb in großen Druckbuchstaben an die Tafel vorn im Raum. Dann unterstrich er es und drehte sich zu seinen Schülern um. Die Kreide immer noch in der Hand, ging er ein paar Schritte vorwärts. „Willkommen zu eurem ersten Tag im Sub-Kurs. Wir werden eine tolle Zeit zusammen haben, viel lernen, Selbstvertrauen und Macht gewinnen, uns gegenseitig die Haare flechten und ein Lagerfeuer machen, um Händchen zu halten und uns gegenseitig unsere dunkelsten Fantasien zu verraten…Nah. Ich mach natürlich nur Quatsch.“ Deans Klasse lachte nervös. Bald würden sie diese Anspannung im Angesicht des Unbekannten verlieren – ein bisschen. Selbstverständlich, wenn ihr Ausbilder einfach so Witze reißen konnte, dann konnte er doch nicht so schlimm sein, richtig? Er ist entweder richtig megacool oder ein totaler Psycho. Sie hofften optimistisch auf ersteres.

Die Gerüchte über die Sub-Kurse, die normalerweise von Teenagern stammten, von denen der große Bruder des besten Freundes des Cousins der Schwester sie besucht hatte, besagten, dass es im Grunde eine Orgie war, wo man sich überbeuge, endlos gefickt und versohlt wurde, und schrie: „Danke, Sir, darf ich bitte noch einen haben!“ Die Klasse war verständlicherweise zu Tode verängstigt.

„Nein, was wir in diesem Kurs machen, ist euch die Mittel, Wege und Fähigkeiten zu geben, um in eure Leben in den Gegebenheiten zurückzukehren, die ihr kennt, mit den Leuten, die euch wichtig sind und dabei ihr selbst zu sein, authentisch und Devot. Jetzt beachtet bitte, dass ich nicht „untertänig“ oder „passiv“ gesagt habe oder irgendein anderes Synonym, das euer Handy euch ausspuckt. Eigentlich, lasst uns mal genau das machen: Holt eure Handys raus und googelt das Wort „Devot“. Dann machen wir hier an der Tafel eine Liste mit Synonymen.“ Dean ging zurück zur Tafel und wartete. „Ruft sie mir einfach zu. Ich will alles, was Google zu bieten hat.“ Einige Stimmen erklangen und Dean begann zu schreiben.

„Gefügig“, „Fügsam“, „Gehorsam…“

Die Liste brauchte einige Minuten und zum Schluss hatten die meisten Schüler etwas gesagt. Dean merkte sich die, die zögerlich schienen, sich zu beteiligen und machte eine Memo an sich selbst, deren Profile in Bezug auf Schüchternheitswerte zu prüfen. Er kannte Wege, sie aus der Reserve zu locken, die nicht so konfrontativ waren.

„Ok, gut. Das habt ihr alle super gemacht. Ich glaube, das ist die längste Liste, die je einer meiner Kurse zusammengetragen hat. Ich glaube, ein paar von euch sind ins Urban Dictionary gegangen… aber das ist gut.“ Dean begann sich mit seiner Kreide durch die Liste zu arbeiten und strich schonungslos die große Mehrzahl an Beiträgen durch. Er ließ „Gefügig“ und „Gehorsam“ stehen und drehte sich wieder zur Klasse.

„In allen Spezies der Kaniden, bis ganz zum Anfang zum ersten hundeähnlichen was auch immer… Füchse, nehme ich an?... zeigen die Devoten Mitglieder eines Rudels bestimmte Verhaltensweisen. Es ist instinktiv und es ist notwendig. Ein Rudel aus Rudelführern wäre überhaupt kein richtiges Rudel, richtig? Für uns Wölfe“, er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, mit der er alle und auch sich selbst einschloss, „hat sich Instinkt in einer formalen Reihe von Verhaltensweisen auskristallisiert, die von den Verdrahtungen in unserem Gehirn und unserem Hormonsystem kontrolliert werden. Es ist nicht selbstgewollt, es kann nicht geändert werden und es wird auf irgendwie vor der Geburt festgelegt. Allen, die sich dafür interessieren, kann ich ein paar wirklich lange, langweilige Berichte empfehlen. Alle anderen sollten einfach wissen, dass wir immer noch unnachgiebig an den physiologischen und psychologischen Voreinstellungen forschen, die die Einstufungen fürs Tertiäre Geschlecht für uns alle bestimmen.“ Dean grinste sie an. „Meine persönliche „Hypothese“,“ Dean machte Anführungszeichen in der Luft. „ist ja, dass meine Mama zu viel Rosenkohl gegessen hat, als sie mit mir schwanger war und es hat mich Devot gemacht. Ich hasse diese ekligen, kleinen grünen Schleimbällchen!“ Mehrere Schüler kicherten.

„Also, Devot zu sein, ist nichts, was wir kontrollieren können, aber was ist es dann? ‚K, nun, im Großen und Ganzen ist es ein Bedürfnis, „Gefügigkeit“ und „Gehorsamkeit“ zu demonstrieren oder eher, dass eine angemessene Autoritätsperson oder ein Top von uns Gefügigkeit und Gehorsamkeit fordert.“ Er unterstrich die beiden Wörter an der Tafel. „Für Wölfe (das heißt uns, also die zweibeinigen Wölfe), zeigt sich Unterwürfigkeit im Verlangen „in-die-Hand-genommen“ oder „geleitet“ zu werden“, Dean hielt nachdenklich inne, dann fuhr er fort. „Selbst Subs, die brav für ihren Dom sein wollen, die die sich entscheiden gehorsam zu sein, brauchen einen Funken für ihren Wolf mit einem anfänglichen Dominanten Auslöser. Eine Stimme, eine Anweisung oder eine Aktion, auf die ihr Wolf reagiert. Einfach nur für einen Dom brav zu sein, ist nicht genug, um den Wolf einer oder eines Subs zu streicheln. Er oder sie muss auf etwas reagieren.“

Dean zeichnete auf einem anderen Teil der Tafel eine T-Tabelle. Auf die linke Seite schrieb er „Wolfartige“ und über die rechte „Affenartige“. „Ich möchte das hier GANZ klar für euch alle machen. Unterwürfigkeit, wie sie für Wölfe funktioniert, ist NICHT das gleiche, wie das, was die Affen tun. Wir haben alle die Filme gesehen und die Bücher gelesen, die das BDSM der Affen thematisieren. „50 Shades“ ist wie oft verkauft worden? Genau. Also, lasst uns da mal gemeinsam einen Blick drauf werfen… Kann mir jemand einen Aspekt der affenartigen Form von Unterwerfung nennen? Keine Sorge, ob’s richtig oder falsch ist, wir machen einfach noch 'ne Liste. Ruft mir ein paar Worte zu.“

Jemand sagte „Dienen“ und ein anderer „24/7“, dann „Bondage“. Dean hörte eine verächtliche Stimme von hinten schreien: „HALSBÄNDER!“, und Dean schnitt eine Grimasse, als er es aufschrieb. Affen, die versuchten Wolfartige nachzuahmen benutzten seit Jahrzehnten Halsbänder bei ihren Subs und die Wölfe nahmen das nie gut auf. Halsbänder waren für Hunde, nicht für Menschen. Es war der einzige Streitpunkt, den Dean bei allem, was die Affenartigen taten, hatte.

Dean schrieb so schnell er konnte, als sie die Liste füllten. Als die Stimmen verklangen, ließ er die Kreide fallen und ging um seinen Schreibtisch, um sich dagegen zu lehnen. Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Jetzt hört mal alle zu, weil das jetzt wichtig ist. Was die Affen tun, wenn sie in einer „Dom/sub“-Beziehung leben, ist anders, als was es für uns ist. ABER. Und ihr versteht das besser jetzt, weil ich null Toleranz für jede Art Respektlosigkeit in meinem Klassenzimmer habe in Bezug auf ihre Praktiken… ja, das heißt ich werde euch den Hintern versohlen… was sie tun, ist mindestens ehrfurchteinflößend.  
Alles was sie tun, beruht auf einer Verbindung durch direkte Kommunikation miteinander ohne jede Art biologischen Urinstinkt oder Bundverbindungen. Die meisten Affen, die so leben, werden euch sagen, dass es eine persönliche Neigung oder ein Drang ist, dass sie von Natur aus dominant oder devot sind, aber in der Menschenversion der Affenschar gibt es keine eindeutige hierarchische Struktur, die durch diese Verhaltensweisen aufrechterhalten wird. Subs unter unseren Affen-Kollegen stellen sich freiwillig in die Dienste ihres Doms. Das ist nicht, was IHR erwarten könnt mit euren Doms zu tun. Wir werden uns die Unterschiede später noch genauer ansehen. Um genau zu sein, werde ich einen Affenartigen Gastsprechen mitbringen, der den „Lifestyle“ als 24/7 Sub lebt und gerne seine Erfahrungen mit uns teilt und unsere Fragen beantwortet. Er ist ein wirklich interessanter Typ. Ich glaube, die Stunde wird euch gefallen.“

Dean stand wieder auf und ging zur Tafel zurück. „Nein, was wir tun, ist, wie gesagt, anders.“ Er begann unter den Titel „Wolfartige“ einige Wörter zu kritzeln. „Für Wolfartige Subs ist der beste Vergleich, den ich geben kann, und bitte hasst mich nicht dafür – ich werde das in den nächsten paar Wochen noch genauer erklären -, dass wir uns wie freche Welpen verhalten, wenn wir in diesem Zustand sind. Es geht nicht darum, den Dom mit dem Geschenk unseres Dienstes an ihn zu versorgen. Es geht darum, dass wir „in-die-Hand-Genommen“, werden wollen – kontrolliert und korrigiert und dominiert. Ich glaube, man könnte sagen, dass in der Version der Affenartigen der Fokus darauf liegt, was der Devote Partner dem Dominanten GEBEN kann und anders herum, während es in der Wolfartigen Version darum geht, was der Dominante aus dem oder der Sub HERAUSBRINGEN kann, um die Bedürfnisse beider Wölfe zu stillen. In gewisser Weise ist das gar nicht richtige Unterwerfung, oder?  
Direkt gesagt, glaube ich, dass der Weg der Affenartigen eigentlich tiefer, realer und bestimmt eher ein Geschenk ist… aber wir haben unsere Biologie am Hals; ALSOOOO… es ist also, wie es ist. Ich werde euch alle warnen, dass BDSM-Spiele mit Affenartigen ein riskantes Unterfangen sind. Ich ermutige speziesübergreifende Machtspiele nicht. Hab bei der Dynamik über die Jahre zu viel schiefgehen sehen. Es ist aber möglich, eure Haushalte so aufzubauen, dass sie dem, was die Affen tun, ähneln, falls ihr und euer Dom das tun wollt, aber ihr solltet wissen, es ist schwerer als einfach eurem Instinkt zu folgen. Viel schwerer… Denkt dran, hier wird der Mist kompliziert. Deshalb brauchen wir drei Monate um euch das alles beizubringen. Passt auf und alles wird gut sein.“

Dean fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort. Er stellte die wichtigsten Themen einzeln vor, um das Interesse der Klasse zu wecken, sodass sie sich auf die nächsten Wochen freuen würden und keine Angst hatten. Kurz vor Ende der Stunde als sie ihre praktische Übung beendet hatten und die Klasse sich wieder anzog und zu Atem kam, grummelten einige Trantüten, dass die Zeit auf der Stoppuhr nicht gereicht hatte. Dean brach mit lauter Stimme über den Tumult.

„Eine Sache noch, über die ihr alle nachdenken solltet! Seht euch mal um. Ihr stellt fest, dass in dieser Klasse keine Omegas sind. Rate mal einer, warum das so ist.“

„Weil die Trennung uns davon abhält, uns von ihnen ablenken zu lassen und sie die ganze Zeit zu ficken?“, rief ein großmäuliger Alpha-Sub von Hinten, dessen Erektion immer noch aus seiner Hose hing.

„100% falsch, Neil. Danke fürs Raten und knöpf deine halbe Latte wieder ein, bevor ich da nach hinten komme und sie haue. Nein. Omegas sind in einem eigenen Kurs, weil sie in einen eigenen Kurs sind. Sie verdienen unsere höchste Aufmerksamkeit und allen Respekt, den wir ihnen geben können. Ihr alle (so sehr ich euch liebhabe) kommt ganz gut über die Runden, wenn ihr auf eure Instinkte achtet und euch einen Aufsatz eures Gesundheitslehrers aus der High-School durchlest. Ihr werdet nicht wahnsinnig, wenn ihr es falsch macht, es wird nur richtig unangenehm. Und übrigens, Neil, und alle, die Omegas für Spielzeuge zu eurem Vergnügen halten, ich meine es 100% ernst. Ihr kriegt nicht eine einzige Ermahnung in diesem Kurs oder irgendwo sonst in dieser Einrichtung. Ihr behaltet eure Körperteile und Kommentare für euch oder euer Hintern wird den Preis bezahlen. Macht es zweimal und wir schmeißen euch endgültig raus. Während ihr hier Schüler seid, fickt ihr nur nach Anweisung und ihr werdet KEINE Erlaubnis kriegen, Omegaschüler zu ficken. Ich werde euch Respekt beibringen, selbst wenn ich es euch einprügeln muss. Klar?“

„Ja, Alpha“, antwortete die Klasse im Chor.

„Neil?“

„Ich sagte: „Ja, Alpha““, schoss Neil gereizt zurück. Gott. Alphas, dachte Dean.

„Wenn ihr Alphas seid, ist eure erste Verantwortung, die Einstufungen, die sich euch unterwerfen, zu beschützen und zu ehren. BESCHÜTZEN, nicht FICKEN. Ficken ist sekundär und wir werden später die Sicherheitsregeln dazu durchgehen.

Eine letzte Sache, hey! Passt nochmal auf! Ist euch allen schon aufgefallen, dass wir in der Ansprache, nur Omegas am Ende mit „er“ sprechen und schreiben und Alphas nur, wenn es um den Alpher eines Rudels geht, selbst wenn es eine Höflichkeitsformel am Namen ist?“

Als die Klasse grade anfing zusammenzupacken, rief er noch einmal zur Ruhe. „Zum nächsten Mal schreibt jeder von euch zwei Seiten darüber, warum das wohl so ist. Warum kriegen Omegas am Ende zwei Buchstaben und ihr nicht? Ihr müsst dafür keine Recherchen anstellen. Ich möchte eure Meinung. Denkt das für mich mal durch und gebt es morgen ab. Ja, ja, ihr Leute bringt mich um. Na los, die Stunde ist beendet, macht euch vom Acker.“ Das Grummeln wurde leiser als sie alle aus dem Raum strömten, entweder auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz um Heim zu fahren oder zu den Schlafzimmern, falls sie vor Ort schliefen.

Dean grinste als er die Tafel wischte. Er liebte es, zu unterrichten. Ich habe diese Fucker am Wickel, dachte er.

 

JETZT

Castiel kam langsam zu sich selbst zurück, schwebte auf einer Wolke des Genusses sanft zurück zur Erde. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass er wenigstens kurz geschlafen hatte, da es sich anfühlte wie aus einem langen Schlaf aufzuwachen als er zu Bewusstsein zurückkehrte. Er wusste, wo er war und die Essenz dessen, was passiert war, allerdings waren viele Details verschwommen. War vermutlich am besten so. Er erinnerte sich vage, seine stumpf geschnittenen Fingernägel wie Krallen benutzt zu haben und auf dem Nacken seiner Omega rumgekaut (rumgekaut?) zu haben. Sein Körper vibrierte noch immer leicht, nur ein sanftes Sirren. Er summte vor Vergnügen und streckte sich, bog seinen Rücken durch um die leichten Verspannungen zu lösen. Es geschah sehr selten, dass er die Gelegenheit bekam, das Biest in sich wirklich zu sättigen. Hätte er der großen, ungeschlachten Wolf jetzt sehen können, würde er aufgeblasen und gesättigt aussehen, sich auf der Seite rekeln, um seinen aufgeblähten Bauch zu entlasten, sorglos mit einem Zahnstocher zwischen seinen Zähnen herumstochern und rülpsen. Der Wolf war ausnahmsweise einmal vollständig befriedigt.

Cas streckte die Hand zur kleinen Omega aus, die vorne an ihn geschmiegt lag. Sie war entzückend. Ihre Züge waren fein und gleichmäßig. Ihre Haare waren dunkelblond, mittellang und glatt. Er erinnerte sich an blassblaue Augen, obwohl sie im Moment, da sie schlief, verborgen waren. Er streichelte ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare mit leichten Berührungen, voller Bewunderung über die Gefühle, die sie schon jetzt tief in ihm regte.

Cas war bewusst, dass er sich von dem Mädchen gelöst hatte. Die Nässe, die die Matratze bedeckte, wo ihre Becken sich berührt hatten, war kalt und klebrig. Es wurde unbequem. So sehr er auch an seine Gefährtin gekuschelt bleiben wollte und sich nie wieder bewegen, war Castiel ein sehr praktischer Mann. Er konnte seine Brunft sich regen spüren. Sie war vorzeitig vom Gefährtengeruch ausgelöst worden und begann wieder aufzuflirren. Er war aus dem Nebel aus Besitz/Gefährte/ Meins zurück, hatte aber immer noch drei bis vier Tage aus Paaren/Fortpflanzen/Ficken vor sich, bevor sein Körper von den mächtigen Hormonen erlöst sein würde, die ihn zum Vermehren drängten.

Castiel schätzte, dass er irgendwas zwischen 15 und 45 Minuten hatte, bevor er wieder von seiner Brunft überrollt werden würde und sich gezwungen fühlen würde, sie wieder zu nehmen. Sie sah erschöpft aus, also würde eine Dusche wohl warten müssen. Aber eine Änderung der Örtlichkeit war definitiv angesagt, wenigstens ein Schwammbad und vielleicht etwas mehr zu essen. Castiel seufzte glücklich. Glück fühlte sich richtig gut an. Er umarmte seine Gefährtin für einen Moment ganz fest, dann setzte er sich langsam auf, wobei er vorsichtig aufpasste, dass ihm nicht schwindelig wurde.

Als er saß, die nackten Beine vom Bett runterhängen ließ und sich wieder zurechtfand, öffnete Ellen vom Kontrollraum aus die Tür und schlüpfte rein. „Alpher“, sagte sie einfach und schnüffelte im Raum nach Aggressionspheromonen, um ein Gefühl dafür zu kriegen, in wie viel Gefahr sie wohl war, falls sie sich näherte. Sie versuchte, ein gutes Gleichgewicht dazwischen zu finden, die Augen gesenkt zu halten und gleichzeitig sein Gesicht nach Anzeichen, dass er angreifen könnte, zu untersuchen.

Es gab keinen Grund für ihre Sorge. Cas hatte die volle Kontrolle zurück. „Komm rein, Ellen“, forderte er sie sanft auf. „Ich hoffe, alles ist gut gelaufen? Wie geht es ihr?“

„Ja, Alpher. Alles ist einfach großartig. Sie und Ihre Gefährtin haben das beide gut gemacht. Sie ist sehr stark und von den ersten Daten ausgehend, sind Sie beide ein perfektes Paar. Nicht, dass das eine Überraschung wäre, aber es ist einfach schön, ein Pärchen so zusammenkommen zu sehen. Ich freue mich für Sie beide.“ Während sie sprach, füllte Ellen eine Waschschüssel mit warmen Seifenwasser und rollte sie mit einem Wagen dahin, wo Castiel saß. Sie reichte ihm einen sauberen Waschlappen. „Ich nehme an, Sie möchten das übernehmen, Alpher.“

„Danke, Ellen. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, wie du über uns gewacht hast. Du hast meinen tiefsten Dank dafür.“ Der Alpher berührte Ellens Hand in einer kurzen Verbindung, dann machte er den Waschlappen mit Seifenwasser nass und begann, die Glieder seiner Gefährtin zu waschen. Sie stöhnte obszön, als er sie zwischen den Beinen wusch und er lachte leicht über sie. „Sie hat nen ganz schön heftigen Tag gehabt, oder?“

„Haben Sie beide. Es tut mir leid, dass Ihre Paarung mit ihr so lange gebraucht hat. Wir wussten einfach nicht, was wir wegen dem Kellertest machen sollten und ich denke, es hat ja so alles gut geklappt. Aber es kann nicht leicht gewesen sein, so lange mit ihrem Geruch in der Nase Ihres Wolfs zu warten.“

Castiel wusch den Lappen aus und begann ihren Rücken und Po zu waschen, nachdem er sie um- und damit aus dem feuchten Fleck weggerollt hatte. „Es war – schwierig, aber du und die anderen habt richtig entschieden. Ich bin froh, dass das hinter ihr liegt. Ich würde sie definitiv nicht mehr teilen wollen, jetzt, wo wir gepaart sind.“ Er war einen Moment lang nachdenklich darin versunken, ihre feuchte Haut zu betrachten. „Gibt mir neuen Respekt für die Wölfe, die sich dem Test unterziehen, nachdem sie sich gepaart haben. Mir war nie bewusst, was für ein Opfer es ist, zu wissen, dass jemand anderes einen Besitzanspruch auf deinen Gefährten hat.“ Castiel hielt wieder inne und dachte nach. Er stand auf dem glitschigen Boden auf und begann sich auf dieselbe Art zu waschen, wie er seine Gefährtin gewaschen hatte. Das würde für den Moment reichen müssen. Die Zeit reichte nicht für etwas anderes. Seine Gefährtin bewegte sich. Ihr war offensichtlich kalt, als sich das warme Wasser auf ihrer Haut abkühlte.

„Hilf mir, mich zu erinnern, Ellen, ich weiß, dass ich Garth und Dean gewählt habe, um sie zu testen, aber es scheint, als wäre es so nicht gewesen. Wer…?“

Ellen fuhr schnell mit einer Antwort dazwischen. „Sam hat die zweite Runde übernommen. Es ist Sam, der grade einen Besitzanspruch auf sie hat. Wir werden uns bemühen, ihn von ihr fernzuhalten, bis der Besitzanspruch verfliegt. Ich bin sicher, er muss erstmal für nichts in ihrer Nähe sein. Sie werden sich problemlos allein für die nächsten Wochen um sie kümmern können.“ Cas nickte. Ja, das konnte er ganz bestimmt. Das Problem würde sein, wenn er wieder zur Arbeit musste und dafür von ihr weg. Das würde nicht leicht werden.

„Sieht es aus, als wäre sie genauso am Rand der Einstufungen wie ich? Kannst du mir schon irgendetwas sagen, Ellen?“ Cas ließ einen einzigen Finger die feine Linie des Gesichts des Mädchens hinunterfahren. Sie schlief immer noch friedlich.

„Ich kann es noch nicht wirklich mit Sicherheit sagen, Alpher, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie extrem ist; selten vielleicht, aber nicht… wir werden abwarten und schauen müssen.“ Ellen fummelte an der Waschschüssel und Castiel konnte sehen, dass etwas sie beschäftigte. Er senkte den Kopf, um ihren Blick einzufangen und hob fragend seine Augenbrauen.

„Sie war eine Jungfrau, Sir. Garth hat sie vaginal genommen und Sam durch ihren Kanal. Ich hab’s versaut und Ihnen das nicht gelassen. Es wurde so hektisch heute und ich war unausgeglichen und es tut mir leid. Äm, Bobby musste die Testanweisungen an Sam übernehmen und er hat nicht darüber nachgedacht. Es ist meine Schuld, weil ich nicht auf meine Anpassung geachtet habe. Ich habe Mist gebaut. Sir, ich habe morgen einen Termin mit Alpha Lafitte für meine Strafe, aber ich wollte es Sie wissen lassen, damit Sie sich anschließen können. Das sollten Sie, Sir. Ich habe Ihr Eigentum beschädigt.“ Ellens Laberei überraschte Castiel.

„Schh, schh. Es ist in Ordnung, Ellen. Ich bin nicht wütend. Wir können jetzt nichts mehr deswegen tun. Ich bin sicher, dass Benny seine Aufgabe, alle deine Missetaten abzudecken, die du uns schuldest, auch ohne mich gewissenhaft ausführen wird.“ Er zog sanft mit einer Hand unter ihrem Kinn ihr Gesicht zu sich ran. „Bist du jetzt ausgeglichen?“

„Ja, Alpher.“

Cas drehte sich zurück zu April. „Sie sieht nicht alt genug aus… und eine Jungfrau. Wie alt ist sie?“

„Sie ist siebzehn, Alpher. Ich kann leider nicht behaupten, dass sie immer noch eine Jungfrau ist. Im letzten Jahr läufig gewesen zu sein, muss entsetzlich für sie gewesen sein. Sir, ihre Eltern sind grade gegangen. Sie haben gewartet, bis wir den Ausgang wussten und dass sie heil und gesund aus der Sache rausgekommen ist. Sie scheint ihnen sehr wichtig zu sein. Ich denke nicht, dass sie die Art Leute sind, die ihr Zugang zu einem Alpha verweigern würden und sie sieht gesund aus. Sie werden sie fragen müssen.“

Ellen sah, wie seine Augen weich wurden, als er die seiner Gefährtin traf, die sich grade öffneten und auf ihn fokussierten. Sein Blick haftete auf dem des Mädchens, aber er sprach zu Ellen. „Ich liebe sie so sehr, Ellen. Ich habe sie grade erst getroffen. Ich… ich kann mich nicht einmal erinnern, ob ich ihren Namen gehört habe, aber ich liebe sie schon so, als wäre sie schon immer Teil meines Lebens gewesen.“

„April, Alpher. Sie heißt April, und so wie es aussieht, ist das Gefühl gegenseitig. Wie wäre es also, wenn Sie sich und ihr etwas überwerfen, um euch halbwegs präsentabel zu machen und was aus dem Kühlschrank esst und trinkt. Sie beide haben zwei Stunden lang geschlafen. Ich werde Bobby und Benny holen, um euch eine Eskorte zurück zu Ihrer Suite zu geben.“

Der Alpher nickte unbestimmt, aber bewegte sich nicht, als Ellen den Raum wieder verließ. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von den Tiefen der hellblauen Augen seiner Gefährtin wenden. Sie waren bodenlos, oder? Sie waren… wunderschön.

„Alpher“, sagte sie sanft als sie sich aufsetzte. „Mir ist kalt. Die Ärztin hat gesagt, dass es im Schrank was zum Überwerfen gibt?“ Sie hüpfte vom hohen Bett, brach damit den Blickkontakt und folgte dem Alpher, der seine Träumerei abschüttelte, um sich um die Bedürfnisse seiner Omega zu kümmern. Sie zogen sich etwas über und er half ihr, einen Snack auszuwählen.

Nachdem sie ihre kleinen Proteinriegel gegessen hatten, sah er sie ernst an. Er nahm ihr beiden Hände, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und kam mit den Augen auf ihre Höhe. „Bitte entschuldige, April. Es war unhöflich von mir, so über dich zu sprechen, als wärst du nicht genau vor mir. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll… Alles fühlt sich für mich grade eigenartig an. Ich weiß eigentlich überhaupt nichts über dich, aber ich fühle mich, als würde ich dich besser kennen, als jeden, den ich je gekannt habe. Es ist sehr komisch. Bitte, sei geduldig mit mir.“

Es war die seltsamste Rede eines Alphers, die sie je gehört hatte und sie wusste nicht richtig, wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie entschied sich, eine Liebkosung durch den Paarungsbund zu senden, direkt in sein Gehirn. Eine Bestätigung, dass sie sich ebenfalls tief mit ihm verbunden fühlte. Sie kuschelte sich in seine Arme ein, schob ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust unter seinem Kinn. Er antwortete, indem er die Arme fest um sie schlang und sein Kinn auf ihrem Haar ablegte und seufzte. Ja, dachten beide, das hier ist toll.

Die Gegensprechanlage knisterte. Bobbys Stimme war zu laut und durchbrach den Frieden im Testraum. „Also gut, Leute. Wir haben eure Hochzeitssuite vorbereitet. Wann immer ihr bereit seid, kommt einfach durch die Green Room Tür raus und wir bringen euch sicher nach Hause.“ Castiel schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf. Hochzeitssuite?

Er führte seine Gefährtin durch die Tür, die er ihr mit einer Hand aufhielt, während die andere Hand immer noch ihre hielt. Castiel hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, sie in der Öffentlichkeit loszulassen. Nicht mal, wenn es nicht mal richtig öffentlich war, nicht im Moment. Er fand Benny und Rufus vor der Tür warten.

„Mazel Tov“, sagte Rufus schroff, mit der gleichen Wärme wie immer und übernahm die Führung den Flur hinunter.

Bobby stieß zu ihnen und sie machten sich auf zu Cas’ privater Suite. „Die Eskorte ist nicht nötig, Bobby“, grummelte Cas. Bobby grunzte nur zurück. Niemand sonst war im Flur und Castiel vermutete, dass er bewusst geräumt worden war. Grundgütiger, dachte er, in was hab ich mich denn unter Einfluss der Paarungshormone verwandelt, dass sie DAS hier für nötig halten?

Als sie sicher in der Novak-Suite abgeliefert worden waren, machten sich alle anderen schnell wieder aus dem Staub. Bobby erinnerte Castiel daran, dass er nur anrufen oder eine SMS schicken musste, sollten sie irgendwas brauchen und dass Bobby selbst gelegentlich vorbeischauen würde, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand einen Verband brauchte. Bobby ging davon aus, dass er ne recht gute Vorstellung davon hatte, welche Art Spiel jeder, der eine Wahre Gefährtenzuordnung zu Cas war, mögen würde. Cas war keiner für jemanden mit einem schwachen Herz. Das Universum würde nicht grausam genug sein, ihm eine blasse, empfindliche Omega zu geben. Natürlich gab es noch Dean, sollte sie sich als zu mild für ihren Gefährten entpuppen, aber das war jetzt grade gar keine Option.

Die Brunft-/Läufigkeitshormone und der Geruch von Omega-Schleim waren dick in der Luft zu riechen, also erinnerte Bobby Cas noch ein letztes Mal daran, die Hormonsensoren in der ganzen Suite anzulassen, bevor er sich in sein Büro verzog.

Jetzt, wo er schließlich wirklich allein mit April war und ihren blauen Augen, ihrem seidigen, seidigen Haar und ihrer schmalen Figur, versuchte Cas gar nicht erst, das steigende Verlangen zurückzuhalten. Im Foyer, wo sie zurückgelassen worden waren, senkte er das Kinn und fixierte ihr Gesicht mit einem raubtierhaften Blick, während er sich seinen übergeworfenen Mantel an Ort und Stelle abstreifte. „Ich möchte dich nehmen, April“, sagte er grade heraus, als würde er beiläufig erwähnen, dass es grade zu regnen angefangen hatte, aber der Blick in seinen Augen sagte etwas anderes aus. Seine Augen waren das Fenster zu seinem Wolf. Sein Wolf hatte den Zahnstocher zur Seite geworfen, leckte sich selbst obszön und war bereits wieder zu seiner vollen Größe aufgestiegen. Sein Kopf war gesenkt, Augen fixiert, Ohren nach vorn zum Zielobjekt gerichtet.

„Ich möchte dich hier auf dem harten, kalten Kachelboden nehmen, aber ich werde dich erst fragen. Ich möchte hören, dass du antwortest, wenn ich frage. Du wirst mir laut antworten, verstanden?“ Cas genoss das stärker werdende Gefühl in seinem Inneren, in seiner Mitte. In seinem Bauch war ein Feuer, aber es glühte mehr und explodierte nicht und er schwelgte in der Kontrolle, die er irgendwie, selbst als seine Brunft seine Genitalien ergriff und sie obszön anschwellen ließ, behielt.

„Ja, Alpher, ich verstehe. Ich möchte, dass Sie…“

„Noch nicht, Omeger.“ Er stolzierte langsam auf sie zu, wobei er wie ein Jäger seine Beute nicht aus dem Auge ließ. „Achte darauf, dass du meinen Anweisungen genau folgst. Ich werde dir immer genau sagen, was ich will. Wenn du mir in Wort, Tat und Gedanken gehorchst, werde ich dich belohnen. Für jeden Akt des Ungehorsams wirst du bestraft. Bei manchen Dingen wirst du vielleicht nicht mal eine Warnung kriegen. Ich erwarte, dass du dich mir vollständig unterwirfst. Du wirst niemals „nein“ zu mir sagen.“ Er verengte die Augen während er weiter nach vorn ging, nicht ganz bis zu ihr, aber nah dran. „Hast du mich verstanden?“ Seine Stimme war kalter von Kieseln abgeschabter Stahl.

Sie wimmerte, aber flüsterte: „Ja, Alpher, ich verstehe.“ Sie atmete flach. Ein Tropfen Schleim löste sich und lief die Innenseite ihres rechten Beins hinunter bis zum Fußboden. Ihre Augen waren jetzt golden, was das Blau fast komplett verdeckte. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie bebte.

„Braves Mädchen.“ Er machte einen letzten Schritt, richtete sich auf, um über ihr zu türmen und nutzte seine enorme Alpher-Dom-Macht um seine Position als ihr Gefährte mehr als klar zu machen. „April“, betonte er. „Darf ich dich auf dem kalten Kachelboden ficken, bis dein Rücken rot und wund ist und mein Samen aus dir rausläuft?“ Er griff nach ihr und eine seiner Hände streifte ihren Mantel von ihrer Schulter, sodass er in einem Haufen auf den Boden fiel, während seine andere Hand ihr am Hinterkopf ins Haar griff und ihren Kopf scharf zurückriss.

Es war keine wirklich faire Frage, da er ihr die richtige Antwort grade vorgesagt hatte, aber Aprils Wolf war eine geile Schlampe und sie hatte lange genug gewartet. „Bitte, Alpher! Bitte ficken Sie mich auf dem Boden. Ich möchte, dass Sie mich hier nehmen.“ Sie hatte kaum genug Kontrolle über ihren Atem, um die Worte rauszukriegen und seine Arme rissen sie buchstäblich von den Füßen. Sie traf mit einem „Uuufff“, hart auf dem Boden auf, obwohl die Hand in ihren Haaren ihren Kopf sanfter schützte, als man vielleicht gedacht hätte.

Er steckte ihr drei seiner Finger in den Mund und sie nahm sie sofort auf, lutschte an ihnen und feuchtete sie mit ihrer Zunge an. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie verlor sich in den Gefühlen, die durch den Paarungsbund zwischen ihnen hin- und herwiegten. „Mach die Augen auf“, befahl er ihr streng. „Sieh mich an. Immer nur mich.“ Sie riss die Augen auf und fand sein Gesicht. „Ich erwarte, dass du zu jeder Zeit auf mich fokussiert bist, wenn ich dich berühre, es sei denn ich sage dir etwas anderes oder deine Position macht es unmöglich. Das ist eine Regel und ich WERDE dich bestrafen, wenn du sie brichst. Du wirst keine Warnung kriegen.“ Als er sprach, zog er seine Finger aus ihrem Mund und stieß sie tief in sie hinein. Sie fixierte ihren Blick auf ihm und stöhnte, fast ein Knurren, hob ihre Hüften, um ihn tiefer aufzunehmen.

Der Alpher lachte finster, zog seine Hand weg und schlug ihr hart auf die Seite des Oberschenkels, wobei er einen perfekten Handabdruck hinterließ. „Du nimmst, was ich dir gebe und sonst nichts. Es ist nicht deine Entscheidung, wie schnell, wie hart, oder wie tief du gefickt wirst. Oder ob du überhaupt gefickt wirst. Du gehörst mir. Dein Körper, dein Vergnügen und dein Schmerz gehören mir, um damit zu tun, was auch immer mir gefällt.“ Er begann wieder, sie grob mit den drei Fingern in die Scheide zu ficken. Der Schleim rann in rauen Mengen ihre Poritze entlang und sie schrie auf, als sie so sehr versuchte, seinen Blick zu halten und sich sonst nicht zu bewegen. Mit dem Bisschen Verstand, das noch übrig war, fragte sie sich, ob die Geräusche, die aus ihrer Kehle kamen, erlaubt waren. Er hatte ihr nicht aufgetragen, still zu sein und sie glaubte ohnehin nicht, dass sie sie irgendwie aufhalten könnte. Sie dachte, dass sie explodieren würde, wenn er sie nicht in spätestens zwanzig Sekunden nahm. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle mehr übrig und die Schmerzen stiegen wieder an.

„Das ist mein wirklich gutes Mädchen“, meinte er. Seine Augen hatten ihr Blau fast komplett, bis auf einen Ring um seine Iris, verloren. Ein Gemisch aus Alpherrot und geweiteten Pupillen ließ ihn ganz anders aussehen. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Augen mit einem goldenen Ring reagierten, aber die hatten ein Eigenleben. Sie konnte es nicht sagen und darum konnte sie sich jetzt keine Sorgen machen.

Castiel hielt sich lange genug zurück, dass sein Wolf wieder zu einer groben, fordernden Bestie wurde. Dann ließ er die Leine los. Er riss seine Finger aus ihrer Nässe und stieß sie ihr wieder in den Mund. Sie leckte hungrig daran, nahm, was immer er ihr gab, genau, wie er ihr befohlen hatte. Er richtete seinen Penis aus und presste ihn in ihre Scheide, wobei er ihre Entschlossenheit testete und ihr eine Chance gab, brav für ihn zu sein… oder auch nicht. Sie knurrte noch mal und jaulte hoch aus der Kehle, aber sie schloss die Augen nicht und sie presste ihre Hüfte nicht seiner entgegen.

„Gut, gut, braves Mädchen. So brav für mich. Wie konnte ich nur so ein Glück haben?“ Die Frage war natürlich rhetorisch. Er fickte sie machtvoll, reibungslos und rhythmisch, nicht wirklich kontrolliert, aber anscheinend wollte sein Wolf das hier so lange wie möglich auskosten. Ihr Hintern und ihre Schultern ächzten gegen die Kacheln als seine Stöße sie erbarmungslos, aber langsam über den Foyerboden schoben. „Schließ die Augen, Omeger“, sprach er barsch, nicht in der Lage, seinem Wolf zu verbieten, für ihn zu sprechen. Sie brachen den Blickkontakt und er schob seinen Kopf über ihre Schulter, sodass er endlich richtig loslegen konnte. Er steigerte das Tempo von einem langsamen Anfang zu einem rücksichtslosen Hämmern, wobei er seinen massigen Körper um ihre winzige Form wickelte.

Sie kratzte an seinem Rücken, im Versuch, irgendwie Halt zu finden. Sie fühlte sich als würde sie fallen, endlos durch das All fallen. Ihr ganzer Körper knisterte mit einem Vergnügen, dessen Existenz sie bis heute nicht gekannt hatte. Sie hielt ihre Augen fest geschlossen und fühlte seinen Mund sich fest um ihren Nippel schließen und scharf saugen. Sie war so müde. Zu müde, um das alles zu verarbeiten. Zu müde, um zu fühlen und doch fand das unablässige Stoßen keinen Abbruch und es fühlte sich soooooo gut an. „Alpher, helfen Sie mir!“, heulte sie. „Ich falle! Helfen Sie mir“, beendete sie schwach und kam kaum zu Atem.

„Fall, Omeger! Das ist ein gutes Gefühl. Du kannst in Sicherheit loslassen. Lass los und fall! Ich werde dich auffangen!“ Sie kam mit einem Schrei, der sich wie aus ihrer Kehle gerissen anfühlte. Ihr Alpher fing sie und hielt sie fest als das Pulsieren weiter- und weiterging. Überall war Schleim. Vielleicht war es der Erguss des Alphers. Sie realisierte, dass sie wieder zusammenhingen, obwohl er noch immer zustieß und heftig grunzte. Der Großteil seines Gewichts lastete auf ihr, hielt sie nieder. Es fühlte sich aber nicht einengend an. Es fühlte sich wie ein sicherer Ort an, um sich selbst loszulassen. Sie schwebte glückselig und nahm, was ihr Alpher ihr gab und versank langsam in den sicheren Kokon des Schlafs. Er ließ sie nicht fallen und als sie aufwachte brach das Tageslicht durch die großen Fenster über einem riesigen weißen Bett. Ihr Alpher schnarchte sanft neben ihr. Sein Haar war lächerlich durcheinander, aber seine Umarmung war warm und fest. Die Omega driftete zurück in ihre Wolke aus Schlaf.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alles geht den Bach runter. Muss leider sein.

Kapitel 8

JETZT

Castiels Wolf war am rumtollen als er aufwachte. Er ließ seine Augen noch für ein paar Minuten geschlossen und beobachtete den großen, schwarzen Wolf, der sich fröhlich im warmen Gras wälzte, seinen Kopf in der Sonne von einer Seite zur anderen warf, nur um dann zurück auf die Füße zu springen und ekstatisch über die Blumenwiese zu toben. Es waren ein paar Minuten voller Glückseligkeit. Cas lächelte als er die Augen öffnete und in ein Paar hellblaue blickte, die ihn anlachten.

„Schön geträumt, Alpher?“, fragte sie ihn. Castiel summte glücklich und zog ihren warmen Körper auf seinen.

„Nicht so schön, wie das wozu ich aufgewacht bin.“ Er küsste ihre Nasenspitze. Castiel spürte seine Brunft seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in südlichere Gegenden ziehen und ihm fiel kein Grund ein, dem Drang zu widerstehen. Angetan bemerkte er, dass es wirklich ein Drang war und keine Forderung, ein gefühlvolles Ziehen in Richtung der Wärme ihres Schritts , aber nicht das normale, kopflose Feuer in seinem Inneren. Es war fast, wie einen anderen Alpha in der Brunft zu beobachten.

Er hob mit Leichtigkeit ihre Hüfte an und wackelte ein bisschen, als er sie wieder absenkte und sich dabei so ausrichtete, dass er sie auf seinem angeschwollenen Penis aufspießte. Beide teilten ein tiefes kehliges Stöhnen tiefer Befriedigung. Die Empfindung, die durch den Paarungsbund zu ihm sang, war so neu und reizvoll ungewohnt. Er konnte ihren Genuss spüren, als er sie füllte. Er konnte seine Befriedigung direkt über den Bund zurücksenden und es wurde eine widerhallende, zurückstrahlende, sich aufbauende Harmonie aus Genuss, die zwischen ihnen hin- und hergereicht wurde als sie gemächlich fickten. 

Cas hatte keine Eile, eine Premiere wenn man bedachte, dass er immer noch mitten in seiner Brunft war. Es war die eigenartigste Brunft, die er je erlebt hatte. Sein Wolf, der sonst immer so aufdringlich und fordernd war, so heftig, hatte es nicht mal nötig, aufzuhören in der Sonne rumzuhüpfen. Cas verdrehte die Augen über den großen Hund und zog die Hüfte seiner Omega scharf nach unten und vergrub dabei seinen Knoten, während er seine Hüfte wieder und wieder in ihre glatte Scheide stieß, sodass die weiche, nasse Wärme ihn umschloss.

Er steigerte langsam Geschwindigkeit und Kraft, ließ sich Zeit und arbeitete sich selbst in einen stetigen Rausch hinein. Cas spürte, wie ihre Omegadrüse ausschüttete, als sie hart kam, sich fest in seinen Schultern verkrallte und aufschrie. Ihre Augen verließen nie sein Gesicht. Er stieß noch ein paar Mal zu, langsam und hart, rieb ihr Becken gegen seins, wenn er sie nach oben zog, bevor er seinen Kiefer anspannte und seiner wunderschönen Gefährtin mit einem lauten Stöhnen über die Schwelle folgte. Hinterher lagen sie beide wie Löffelchen im Bett, sagten zuckersüße Dinge und streichelten den Wolf des anderen, die zusammengekuschelt im weichen Gras lagen.

Cas’ Brunft dauerte noch einige weitere Tage und April kam kurz danach ebenfalls auf die Erde zurück. Es war für beide ein eigenartiger Zyklus gewesen. Ihre Wölfe schienen völlig zufrieden damit zu sein, sich langsam und sinnlich zu paaren statt des normalen hart betriebenen, hämmernden In-Besitz-Nehmens, das die Liebesromane über Wolfsliebe 100% zutreffend machte. Zwei Wochen später, zwei Wochen, in denen die beiden sich von der Welt abgeschirmt hatten, nahm Castiel in der kleinen Küchenzeile der Suite eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Lächeln von seiner Gefährtin entgegen. 

„Danke, April“, schnurrte er zu ihr und berührte ihr Kreuz. Er berührte sie selten nicht, wenn sie sich in Reichweite befand. Sie schenkte sich selbst ein Glas Saft ein und war im Begriff sich auf ihren Platz auf dem Fußboden neben seinen Füßen zu senken, aber er holte sie sanft wieder hoch und deutete auf den leeren Stuhl. „Nicht jetzt, Liebes. Es geht um dich und du hast ein Recht darauf, ein Teil davon zu sein. Fahr fort, Ellen. Du wolltest sagen?“

Ellen und Bobby schlürften ihren Kaffee und die vier Kaniden gingen die Ergebnisse von Aprils Beurteilungen durch. April hatte mit solchen Dingen keine Erfahrung und war recht eingeschüchtert, also hörte sie lieber kommentarlos zu. Für Cas war nichts wirklich Überraschendes dabei, aber ihm wurde geraten, dass er einen kreativen Weg finden müsste, für das Sub-Training des Mädchens echte Strafen auszuteilen, ohne ihre extrem masochistische Ader anzusprechen. „Das wird nicht einfach sein, Alpher. Sie braucht immer noch regelmäßige Ausgleichungsanpassungen – vermutlich etwa zweimal die Woche – also können Sie sie nicht einfach auf kreative Art schmerzfrei bestrafen.

Wenn Sie sie peitschen, wird sie wahrscheinlich für Sie ausschütten, aber sie wird es zu sehr genießen. Es wird keine effektive Strafe sein und ihre Fähigkeit zu lernen könnte dadurch eingeschränkt sein. Andererseits hat sie extrem niedrige Testergebnisse in Frechheit. Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen, das versuchen wird, seinen Dom zufrieden zu stellen. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie mutwillig viele Regeln brechen wird.“

„Schlägst du vor, ihre Ausschüttungen in ein System aus Belohnungen einzugliedern?“, fragte Cas. „Wenn sie Schlagspiele genießt und sie für Ausschüttungen braucht, sehe ich keinen Grund, dass man sie nur als Bestrafung einsetzen kann. Vielleicht können wir dafür etwas anderes finden, das sie nicht mag. Ich kenne keine Regel, die besagt, dass Ozzies NUR körperlich bestraft werden dürfen.“

Bobby nickte. „Das ist wahr, aber Du solltest das vielleicht vorher mit Benny besprechen. Es könnte einfach sein, Schmerz und Ausschüttung in ihre Spielzeiten einzuarbeiten, aber ich vermute, dass es irgendwo einen Haken gibt, den wir grade nicht sehen. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass sie nicht so simpel gestrickt ist.“

„Was mein Alpher Vater immer gesagt hat, ist dass“, unterbrach die Omega. „…er hat gesagt, dass er mich nur zur vollen Ausschüttung bringen konnte, wenn ich für etwas in Schwierigkeiten war, aber ich mag es nicht, Alphers Regeln zu brechen.“ Sie hörte abrupt auf zu sprechen und blickte auf ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß. Cas mochte es nicht, dass sie sich in einem Gespräch, das so eine direkte Auswirkung auf ihr Leben haben würde, so unbehaglich fühlte. Er schickte ihr Unterstützung und Trost durch den Paarungsbund und sie nickte ihm stumm zu, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Es war ein eigenartiges Rätsel, aber Cas war entschlossen, seiner Omega alles zu geben, was sie brauchte. Er verbrachte ganze Abende damit, Wege um die hoch masochistische Grundeinstellung der Omega-Sub herum zu finden. Er versuchte mit April verschiedene Dinge aus und fand heraus, dass der Schlüssel darin lag, dass sie Schuld wegen einer gebrochenen Regel verspüren musste. Wenn er sie im Spiel oder für Stimulation schlug, liebte sie es, stöhnte ihren Orgasmus zum Himmel hinaus und dankte ihrem großzügigen Alpher dafür, dass er sie so beschenkte, aber sie schüttete nie aus. Wenn aber ihr Alpher-Dom den Riemen mit strengem Blick und barscher Stimme über ihren Hintern zog, nachdem sie es nicht geschafft hatte, seine Forderungen zu erfüllen, schrie sie jämmerlich auf, ihre Omegadrüse schüttete sich vollständig aus und sie schwor, sich zu benehmen und bettelte um Vergebung. Sie und Castiel einigten sich, dass sie viele, viele Regeln brauchte, zu viele, um sie alle zu befolgen, um ihr Möglichkeiten zu geben zu versagen, harsch gerügt zu werden und dann Absolution und Ausschüttung zu finden.

Seine Beziehung mit April war weitgehend stabil für die nächsten paar Wochen und Castiel begann langsam wieder seine Arbeitsverpflichungen aufzunehmen, wobei er seinen Hauptfokus immer noch darauf richtete, April kennenzulernen. Für den Moment war es einfacher weiterhin in der Einrichtungssuite zu leben, die ihm als Direktor und Institutionsrudelalpher zustand. Cas plante seine Gefährtin langfristig in sein eigenes Haus überzusiedeln, wenn ihr Ozzie-Training abgeschlossen war. Er verbrachte einen Großteil seiner Zeit damit, seine Omega mit seinen Vorleiben und strengen Regeln vertraut zu machen und ihr zu helfen, sich in der Einrichtung zurecht zu finden. Aber er begann auch, Termine für Sitzungen zu machen und versuchte, seine E-Mails aufzuarbeiten – so viele E-Mails.

Cas war enttäuscht zu sehen, dass Dean seine Gesprächsanfrage abgelehnt hatte und seinen Bericht nur kurz vor der vereinbarten Zeit elektronisch eingereicht hatte. Er vermisste es, den grünäugigen Sub zu sehen, vermisste seinen albernen Sinn für Humor und seinen Mangel an Respekt, vermisste seine rasiermesserscharfen Analysen zum Weltgeschehen. Er vermisste einfach Dean. Egal wo Cas war oder was er grade tat, irgendwie erwischte er sich dabei, wie er seine Gedanken, Beobachtungen und Erfahrungen mit Dean teilen wollte, nur um festzustellen, dass sein Lieblingsalpha nicht da war. Es war nervenaufreibend, um das mild auszudrücken. Er fühlte sich, als wäre sein linker Arm irgendwie entfernt worden. Seine Nachrichten blieben unbeantwortet und seine Anrufe gingen direkt auf die Mailbox.

Die beiden hatten sich seit vor der Paarung nicht mehr gesehen. Cas dachte, dass er bei mehreren Gelegenheiten mal Deans Hinterkopf erhascht hatte, als er Räume betrat, aber er verfolgte seinen Freund nicht absichtlich. Sie hatten einfach verschiedene Terminpläne, richtig? Beschäftigt, wie immer.

Aber nein, als die Wochen verstrichen, sah und sprach Castiel wie immer mit dem Rest des Einrichtungsrudels, aber er lief nie Dean über den Weg. Manchmal hielt er April nah bei sich, gelegentlich ließ er sie allein in der Suite und manchmal ließ er sie bei Meg oder Charlie. Sie schien sich mit beiden Frauen anzufreunden. Cas war nicht sicher, wie gut die Idee war, Meg als Freundin zu haben, aber er würde sich nicht kontrollierend in die Beziehungen seiner Gefährtin einmischen. Vielleicht würde ja auch April einen guten Einfluss auf die freche Krankenschwester haben. Aber wo auch immer Cas war, war Dean anscheinend nicht. Darüber hinaus hörte und sah er Anzeichen, dass die Qualität von Deans Arbeit nachließ. Es sah dem Alpha überhaupt nicht ähnlich, schlecht durchdachte Berichte abzugeben, essentielle Planungstreffen zu schwänzen oder die neue Gruppe aus freiwilligen Forschungsteilnehmern nicht anzumelden. Er sagte sogar zwei Szenen-Sessions mit Cas ab. DAS war wirklich seltsam. Dean ergriff normalerweise jede Gelegenheit seine Launen mit dem großen, bösen Wolf höchstpersönlich austoben zu können.

Trotz seines hitzigen Rufs, war der Alpher in Wirklichkeit ein sehr geduldiger Mann. Wenn du der dominanteste der Dominanten bist, hast du es vielleicht einfach nicht nötig, zu schreien, um deinen Kopf durchzusetzen. Zumindest hatte Castiel das immer so gesehen. Aber Deans Verhalten begann, ihn zu ärgern. Er nahm sich vor, ihn bald zur Rede zu stellen.

Am Dienstag am späten Nachmittag wurde es schließlich ernst. „Alpher“, platzte Jo in Dr. Novaks Büro grade als er aufräumte, um sich in seine Suite zurückzuziehen. „Bin ich froh, dass ich Sie noch erwische. Ich muss wissen, ob Sie planen, Ihre Gefährtin in diesen Ozzie-Kurs einzuschreiben? Wir haben den Beginn des Kurses ein paar Wochen aufgeschoben, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nichts verpasst. Dean wollte nicht schon anfangen und sie damit einen Monat auf den nächsten Kurs warten lassen.“

„Ich verstehe nicht, Jo. Der Omega-Sub-Kurs sollte doch nach Plan vor zwei Wochen anfangen, oder nicht? Sicherlich habt ihr nicht für nur eine Schülerin den ganzen Kurs aufgeschoben. Das machen wir nicht. Das machen wir nie. Außerdem bin ich sehr gut in der Lage, Aprils Ozzie-Training selbst zu überwachen, da sie die Einschreibefrist verpasst hat. Davon war ich eigentlich ausgegangen. Wessen Entscheidung war das und warum wurde es nicht mit mir besprochen?!“ Er war nicht er selbst. Er fühlte sich in seiner eigenen Haut eingesperrt und er war ziemlich gereizt. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er zu lange keine Szene mehr gehabt, was albern war. Er und April hatten grade erst gestern Nachmittag eine intensive Session geteilt, die darüber hinaus unglaublich befriedigend gewesen war. Sie war so GUT für ihn. Den weißen Kittel, den er erst halb ausgezogen hatte, zog er sich direkt wieder an: ein unbewusster Versuch, zu posieren und die junge Alpha einzuschüchtern. Es funktionierte. Oder irgendetwas bewirkte es, vielleicht Cas selbst.

Jo stammelte. Sie hatte offensichtlich nicht mit seiner gereizten Antwort gerechnet. „Ich, oh, nun. Wir dachten, Sie wollten…Ich meine, ich weiß, dass Sie das können, aber Sie sind so beschäftigt und Dean ist so ein guter Lehrer. Außerdem könnte sie sich mit den anderen Ozzies anfreunden. Es ist gut für ihre sozialen Kontakte, also haben wir einfach…“

„Ich habe dir Fragen gestellt, Jo. Du brabbelst statt zu antworten.“ Sie kam nicht dazu ihren Gedanken zu beenden.

„Ja, Alpher. Ähm, ich nehme an, es war Deans Entscheidung, den Beginn aufzuschieben, und ich hab nicht gewusst, dass er Sie deswegen nicht gefragt hatte. Glaub ich?“ Ihre Stimme ging zum Ende der Aussage hoch, ein klares Anzeichen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie sagen sollte, was er hören wollte. Er hasste es, wenn Leute versuchten, ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Jetzt reicht’s!“, schnauzte er und eilte prompt zur Tür. „Ich hab genug. Wo ist Dean? Ich werde dem Ganzen jetzt sofort auf den Grund gehen!“

„Ich…“ war alles, was Jo zu sagen wusste. Sie hatte Cas noch nie so… stinkig gesehen.

Cas verließ sein Büro und lief den Flur entlang, grade rechtzeitig, um Dean sich dem Ausgang am Parkplatz nähern zu sehen. „WINCHESTER!“, bellte er. Dean, der fast am Drehkreuz war, zog bei dem Klang sofort den Kopf ein und sah für einen Moment so aus, als würde er einfach weitergehen, aber dann drehte er sich um und ging den kiesigen Weg zurück zum Flur.

„Ja, Alpher?“ Dean war wunderbar respektvoll, abgesehen davon, dass er es nicht war.

„Du hast acht Omega-Subs zwei Wochen lang in eine Warteschleife gesetzt, statt ihren Kurs anzufangen. Ich möchte eine Erklärung. Umgehend.“ Der Alpher bedeutete Dean in sein Büro zu kommen, scheuchte Jo hinaus und schloss ihr die Tür vor der Nase.

„Wir haben darauf gewartet, dass Du und Deine Gefährtin von Wolke 7 zurückkommen oder so. Wollte, dass sie mitmachen kann. Du weißt, falls De das willst.“ Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte zur Wand, um die Urkunden, die er schon tausende Male gesehen hatte, anzustarren. Er nahm eine Lässigkeit an, die die Anspannung seiner Schultern lügen strafte.

„Und was haben die anderen Schüler in den letzten zwei Wochen gemacht?“

„Orientierung, hauptsächlich. Wir haben sie ein paar praktische Übungen machen lassen und in der Halle als Gruppe Sport machen lassen.“ Dean klang wirklich, als würde er sich einen Scheiß dafür interessieren.

Cas starrte Dean einen Moment lang an. Was zur Hölle? „Warum hast du mich nicht um Erlaubnis für eine Planänderung gefragt?“

Dean gleiste wutentbrannt auf und er fuhr zu Castiel herum. „Weil ICH der verfickte Trainingsdirektor bin, darum! ICH leite ihr Training. Das ist MEIN JOB! Dafür bin ich hier! Ich sollte nicht jede kleinste Entscheidung von Dir absegnen lassen müssen. Ich brauche keinen verfickten Babysitter!“ Er pflanzte seine Fäuste auf den Schreibtisch und türmte sich darüber auf, was Castiel nur noch mehr aufregte.

Was um alles in der Welt? „Dean, was ist denn in dich gefahren? Ich verstehe dieses Verhalten nicht.“ Cas war von der Reaktion des Subs entnervt. Tief in den Linien um Deans Mund und Augen war kalte Wut zu sehen.

„Egal.“ Dean sank zusammen und drehte sich zur Tür, platzierte eine Hand auf dem Knauf und sah zu Boden. „Von jetzt an werden wir uns genau an den verabredeten Trainingsplan halten. Wenn Du Dein Mädchen in dem Kurs haben möchtest, sorg dafür, dass sie morgen um 8 da ist. Kann ich gehen?“

„Was? Nein! Setz dich und sag mir, was mit dir los ist.“

„Nein. Du hast mir berufliche Fragen gestellt, die ich beantwortet habe. Es ist nach Feierabend für mich, also bin ich außerhalb meiner Arbeitszeiten und in keiner Weise verpflichtet, Dir mein Privatleben auszuhändigen, nur weil Du Oprah spielen willst.“

„Warum bist du so wütend auf mich? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“

Dean schnaubte vorlaut. „Nope.“ Er ließ das P klingen. „Du bist toll. Ich habe nur wirklich Hunger. Ich würde dann gerne nach Hause gehen.“ Wie immer hätte er aufhören können, als er noch im Vorteil war und den ganzen Kram für sich behalten, aber sein Mund hinterging ihn. Wie immer. „Geh nur zurück zu Deiner süßen, devoten Omega-Gefährtin.“

„Ah“, sagte Castiel kühl. Innerlich fing er an, sich unbehaglich zu winden, als würde dieses Gespräch an einem Bereich kratzen, den er ungestört lassen wollte. Dunkle, stille Gewässer bewegten sich bedrohlich unter der Oberfläche. Er setzte einen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck auf und fuhr fort, als hätte er in der Angelegenheit keine Gefühle. „Ich verstehe. Dean, es gibt keinen Grund, dich von Aprils und meiner Paarung bedroht zu fühlen. Das muss keinen Effekt auf meine Szenen mit dir haben. Ich hatte mich darauf gefreut, dir wieder näher zu kommen und es tut mir leid, wenn ich damit nicht eindeutig war.“ Innerlich begann Castiels Wolf unruhig zu schnaufen und zu jaulen. Er scharrte an Cas’ Bein, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, aber Castiel ignorierte ihn. „Um genau zu sein, war ich sehr enttäuscht, dass du zwei Szenen mit mir abgesagt hast. Du könntest offensichtlich eine Gelegenheit brauchen, um mal etwas Dampf abzulassen.“

„Bedroht? Fick dich, Castiel!“ Dean war auf hundertachtzig. Cas’ Wolf senkte die Ohren und fauchte, erbost, dass der Sub so mit seinem Dom sprach, aber Cas erlaubte nicht, dass auch nur eine Idee seines Konflikts auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen war.

„Ich kann das Cortisol riechen, das du benutzt. Du brauchst eine Szene. Dringend. Es ist nicht gut für dich, so gestresst zu werden.“ Cas kämpfte wirklich hart, um alles, was er immer vor Dean verborgen hatte, von seinem stoischen Gesicht fernzuhalten.

„Schön. Ich werde gucken, ob Raphael Zeit hat.“ Dean wandte sich wieder zum Gehen.

„Was?! Nein, Dean! Raphael wäre ein fürchterlicher Dom für dich. Schau, als dein Boss, dein Freund, dein Alpher und dein Dom bestehe ich darauf, dass du mich…“

„Ich will nicht, dass Du mich ANFASST!“, log Dean, Zorn sprühte aus seinen Augen. Sein Wolf warf sich gegen Deans Brust und forderte, dass er die Aussage sofort zurücknahm, aber er stellte sich fest dagegen. „Du hast hier KEIN Mitspracherecht, Castiel! Du bist mein Boss, und ja, wir sind seit langem Freunde, aber Du bist nicht mein Alpher und Du bist nicht mein Dom, wenn ich dem nicht zustimme!“ Castiels Wolf entfuhr ein trauervolles Heulen. Er saß neben seinem Knie und sah Castiel klagend ins Gesicht. Hier stimmte etwas ganz, ganz gewaltig nicht und seinem Wolf gefiel es gar nicht. „Meine Spielzeit ist nicht Deine gottverdammte Angelegenheit!“

Castiel war ratlos. Er konnte Deans Verhalten nicht verstehen oder seinen Zorn. Es war nicht der richtige Moment, um den Sub zusammenzustauchen. Er musste verstehen. Verwirrt und verzweifelt und zunehmend auch panisch, flehte er: „Ich verstehe nicht. Was möchtest du von mir, Dean!?“ Seine ruhige Fassade zerbrach schließlich unter dem gleichzeitigen Ansturm seines Subs und seines Wolfs.

Dean wurde still, konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Wand und weigerte sich, Castiel anzusehen. Er zog tief den Atem ein, als würde er sich für etwas wappnen. „Ich möchte, dass Du meine Überweisungspapiere, um für Henrickson in Dallas zu arbeiten, unterschreibst.“ Deans Stimme war wieder leise und kalt geworden und belog die Tatsache, dass in Castiels Kopf grade eine Bombe explodiert war. (Der Sub geht weg,) schrie der Wolf in Cas’ Gedanken. (Das kannst du nicht zulassen – binde ihn fest! Lass unseren wunderschönen Sub nicht gehen!) „Die neue Einrichtung da unten zieht nicht die Klienten, die sie sollte und ihre Zahlen sind Mist. Victor denkt, dass es an der Trainingsabteilung liegt. Er hat mir einen Job angeboten. Ich werde ihn nehmen.“

„Was!?“, stotterte Cas. „Unsinn! Du kannst nicht gehen. Du wirst hier gebraucht. Du leitest… fast alles. Ohne dich sind wir verloren. Ohne dich bin ICH verloren. Über was um alles in der Welt sprichst du?! Alle Kurse, alle Studien…“

„Du kannst mich nach Dallas überweisen oder ich werde einfach kündigen und für Gordon arbeiten.“ Er klang so geschlagen.

„Dean!“ Castiel war entsetzt.

„Es ist Deine Entscheidung, Alpher.“ Dean wandte sich wieder zu ihm, und holte zitternd Atem. „Es war immer schon nur Deine Entscheidung.“ Er sah Castiel endlich in die Augen. Grün traf Blau und das Grün lief über. Er wollte aufhören zu reden, aber er konnte nicht. „Beantworte mir einfach folgendes: Alles, was wir hier machen, all die Präzision und die Pläne, die Forschung und das Training, all die Kontrolle und das Vertrauen… wenn es uns trotzdem nicht die geringste Wahl lässt, über unser eigenes Leben, über unser eigenes Schicksal, wenn wir am Ende doch alle bloß Sklaven unserer eigenen Körper sind… wofür ist es dann gut? Was für einen verdammten Sinn hat es?“

„Oh, Dean.“

„Weißt Du was, Mann?! Du kannst Dein selbstgerechtes, ich-bin-heiliger-als-du großer-böser-Dom-Mitleid nehmen und es Dir in den Arsch schieben! Ich will es nicht!“

„Dean, nein.“ Castiel zitterte und war jetzt richtig blass. Sein Wolf lehnte sich heftig gegen ihn, um Trost zu suchen, den es nicht gab. „Du kannst mich nicht verlassen.“ Er brach ab, fing Deans Blick wieder auf und griff über den Tisch, berührte ihn aber grade so nicht. „Ich liebe dich.“

Castiels Stimme war kleinlauter als Dean sie je gehört hatte und er wollte. Er wollte so gerne die Einladung annehmen, die in diesen Worten lag. Aber er konnte nicht. Er war gezwungen, seinen eigenen Wolf aus dem Weg zu stoßen. Der Wolf versperrte ihm hartnäckig den Weg, lehnte sich heftig dagegen auf, bewegt zu werden, aber Dean schaffte es. Grade so. Er musste dieses Gespräch sofort abbrechen. Sie konnten sich nicht auf diesen Pfad bewegen, er konnte sich nicht erlauben, das auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. Er würde zersplittern.

Dean qualmte und drängte sich direkt in Castiels persönlichen Raum. „Das darfst du mir nicht sagen! Nicht so. Nicht jetzt! Nicht nachdem…“ Dean atmete schwer durch die Nase als er seinen Mund zuschnappen ließ. Er schloss die Augen und zwang damit mehr Tränen schmählich über seine Wangen zu laufen. Wie war er hierzu geworden? Wer WAR er noch?

Nach einem Moment fuhr er mit komplett emotionsloser Stimme fort: „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Jo und Sam den Ozzie-Kurs morgen um 8 für Dich starten und werde Ellen wissen lassen, dass sie alle meine Testtermine umplanen muss. Ich…“ Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen, das nicht seine Entschlossenheit vernichten und ihn bis ins Innerste beschämen würde. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Reglos in seinem Büro starrte Cas wie leergefegt auf die Tür, durch die seine große Liebe verschwunden war. Castiels Wolf hob den Kopf und heulte.

 

*********************

 

Bobby fand ihn später am selben Abend, wie er am Küchentisch saß und die Haare seiner Omega streichelte, die an seinem Bein lehnte. Sie sah erschöpft und unglücklich aus. Bobby brachte sie ins Bett, dann stellte er seinen Freund zur Rede. „Habe von Jo über Dean gehört. Gehört, dass er geht. Magste mir sagen, was los ist?“

„Ich war so dumm, Bobby.“ Cas hob den Blick, komplett beraubt und traf den besorgten Blick des älteren Alphas. „Und jetzt ist es zu spät.“

„Na fuck“, stimmte Bobby zu.

***********************

Sechs Wochen vergingen. Dean atmete schnell und flach durch die Nase, seine Lippen schlossen sich und fuhren fest über seine Zähne. Er grunzte als der Riemen eine weitere Linie quer über seine Flanke zog. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Er ließ sie ungehindert fallen. Es war nichts Beschämendes daran, zu weinen, wenn man eine Tracht Prügel mit dem Lederriemen bekam. Es war reinigend und irgendwie der Sinn der Übung. Sein Griff um die Haltestange wurde weiß als er sich mit all seiner beträchtlichen Kraft festhielt und sein Verstand raste. Ein weiterer Hieb landete. Ein weiterer Streifen. Dieses Mal ein Schrei aus offenem Mund. Vielleicht würde er beim nächsten Schlag endlich das Gehirn abschalten können.

Die Bestrafung lief schlief. Total schief. Ja, es machte keinen Spaß, es tat höllisch weh und er würde definitiv einen Weg finden, diese spezielle Beta nicht nochmal zu provozieren, aber er lebte nicht in seinem Sub. Er hätte nicht in der Lage sein sollen, seinen Alpha-Verstand in der Mitte einer Bestrafung zu benutzen, die er verdient hatte. Das war noch nie passiert. Es verwirrte seinen Verstand. Es war die völlig falsche Rolle für diese Situation, aber er kam einfach nicht dahin. Und Gott, er musste so dringend da hin kommen. Er stöhnte frustriert.

In den sechs Wochen seit seinem Umzug nach Nordtexas hatte Dean immer noch keinen Szenen-Partner ausprobiert. Er wollte eigentlich. Er hatte sich mehrmals beim Einrichtungsterminplaner eingeloggt, nur um dann doch wieder einen Rückzieher zu machen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen. Das hier war gewissenmaßen ein Gratisgeschenk: nicht gewünscht, aber trotzdem bekommen. Nur, dass es nicht genug war und Dean keine Ahnung hatte, was er dagegen tun konnte. Er hielt sich fest, ließ seine Tränen auf den hölzernen Strafbock tropfen und hoffte auf bessere Zeiten. Bitte, Gott, lass bessere Tage kommen.

Das Fallen des Riemens stoppte. Dean versuchte nicht aufzustehen. Er lag einfach mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf dem Bock und atmete, die Tränen flossen noch immer.

„Gibt es etwas, das du mir gerne sagen würdest, Sub?“ Rubys Stimme war seidenglatt und scheinheilig. Sie war so eine Schlampe.

Dean bemerkte, dass er seine Kiefernmuskeln so fest angespannt hatte, dass er erst nicht antworten konnte. Sein Gehirn schwankte hin und her zwischen: „gib ihr die Antwort, die sie will“ und „sei ein kleiner Scheißer“.

„Du schlägst ziemlich hart für eine Beta“, brachte er hervor.

Sie stellte sich der Herausforderung aber nicht. Sie wusste, was er tat und ließ sich nicht ködern. Sie war hier, um zu bestrafen, nicht um seinen Wolf in genüssliche, devote Vergessenheit zu streicheln. Cas hätte meinem Wolf den Gefallen getan, dachte er. Aaaarg! Hör auf! Genug! Gott, ich brauche Hilfe. Sein Verstand raste schon wieder und er löste sich auf dem Bock in Schluchzen auf.

Ruby verstand die äußerliche Zurschaustellung von Deans innerem Konflikt falsch. „Nun, hart schlagend oder nicht, dein Hintern glüht praktisch, alsooo, sobald ich die fünf Worte höre, auf die ich warte, sind wir hier fertig.“

Die Worte „Leck mich doch am Arsch“ kamen ihm sofort in den Sinn, aber Dean war ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht die Worte waren, die sie erwartete. Er seufzte und brachte seine Tränen unter Kontrolle. Es hatte keinen Sinn, das hier länger hinzuziehen als nötig. Bezüglich seines Subs war es ein hoffnungsloser Fall. „Es tut mir leid, Beta“, bot er ihr schließlich an.

Sie grinste ihn an. „Danke, Dean. Vielleicht wirst du von jetzt an daran denken, dass du zwar vielleicht ne große Nummer in Kansas warst, das aber nicht bedeutet, dass du in Texas irgendwas bist. Hier unten unterstehst du mir, verstanden? Wenn ich sage, ein Ozzie hat eine Bestrafung verdient, dann stimmst du mir zu. So funktioniert das hier und wehe du vergisst das. Wenn du dich das nächste Mal in meine Trainingsmethoden einmischst, wirst du blutend weggehen.“

Wow. Dean versuchte nicht mal zu zählen, was an ihrer Tirade alles falsch war. Sie hatte alles falschrum gedreht und auf den Kopf gestellt. Und er würde sich lieber wie ein Hähnchen auf einem Spieß langsam in der Hölle rösten lassen, als wegzugehen, wenn ein Omega unfair bestraft wurde. Er stand vom Bock auf und zwang sich, sich mit Würde zu bewegen, obwohl er die in Kansas auf einer ledergepolsterten Bank in Castiels spartanischem Büro zurückgelassen hatte. Ruby musste das ja nicht wissen. Er sah kurz nach seinem Wolf, bekam aber nichts als seinen Rücken und seine kalte Schulter zu sehen. Der Wolf sprach immer noch nicht mit ihm.

 

*************************

 

„Hey, Bro!“

„Ah, Gabriel“, betonte Cas als er sein Büro betrat und einen Bruder im Besucherstuhl fand, Füße überschlagen auf Castiels Schreibtisch abgelegt. „Nimm deine Füße von meinem Schreibtisch.“

„Du siehst aus, als hätte man Dich durch den Reißwolf gedreht“, bot Gabriel hilfreich an.

„Rückwärts.“

„In einem Windkanal.“

„Während es regnet.“ Die überschlagenen Füße hatten sich nicht bewegt.

Cas wartete mit andauernder Geduld. Er hatte mit den Jahren gelernt, dass Gabe einfach Gabe sein musste und jeder Versuch, sein Verhalten zu ändern, ergebnislos war. „Bist du fertig?“, fragte Cas tonlos.

„Von einem Bienenschwarm umgeben.“

„Danke für deine Einschätzung, so ungefragt sie auch war. Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen.“ Cas ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl nieder und betrachtete seinen Bruder. Der Omega sah wirklich gut aus, gesund und ausgeglichen, aber in seinem Blick lag eine Anspannung. „Also, was verschafft mir die Ehre? Und nimm deine Füße von meinem Schreibtisch.“

„Ich bin vorbeigekommen, um zu sehen, ob Du DAS hier schon gesehen hast.“ Gabriel warf eine gefaltete Zeitung direkt in Cas’ Brust. Er fing sie mechanisch, sah sie aber nicht mal an, bevor er sie auf seinen Schreibtisch legte. „Ich hab es gesehen.“ Er ließ seinen Blick auf seinem Bruder ruhen, sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb unbeteiligt. Gabriel hob eine Augenbraue. Unten auf dem Schreibtisch und von ihrem jüngeren Sohn nicht beachtet, blickte Naomi Novaks Gesicht starr von der Titelseite unter der Überschrift „KANIDE KONGRESSDAME UNTERSTÜTZT GESETZ UM WOLFSHILSWERKEN DIE FINANZIERUNG ZU ENTZIEHEN, Entschlossen, Sich Erneut Gegen Ihren Eigenen Sohn Zu Wenden.“

„Uns sind die Gerüchte schon seit Monaten bewusst. Wir haben Verbündete, wo wir sie brauchen. Das Gesetz wird es nicht aus dem Komitee rausschaffen. Sie macht sich nur wichtig, versucht vermutlich, Bündnisse mit Affenartigen von der Zeitung „The Hill“ zu festigen.“ Castiel seufzte müde und sprach monoton. Das war alles, was er die letzten sechs Wochen zustande gebracht hatte – die sechs Wochen seit er Dean verloren hatte.

„Du sagst mir, das stört Dich nicht?“ Gabe kaufte es ihm nicht ab, aber Cas hatte es längst aufgegeben, ihre Mutter verstehen zu wollen.

„Was erwartest du, dass ich jetzt sage? Naomi hat ihre Entscheidungen getroffen und ihren eigenen Weg gewählt. Ich habe nicht mehr Kontrolle über ihr Leben, als ich über deins habe.“

„Also ist es jetzt „Naomi“?“

„Sie ist schon lange keine Mutter mehr für mich gewesen.“ Cas gab Gabriel nicht die emotionale Reaktion, die dieser sich erhofft hatte, also versuchte er es anders.

„Ich möchte nur wissen, was Du dagegen unternehmen wirst. Möchtest Du, dass ich ein paar gut positionierte Rohrbomben arrangiere? Ich kenn da jemanden.“

Cas stieß ein kleines Lachen aus. Es fühlte sich gut an. „Lass deine Rohrbomben verpackt, großer Bruder. Bitte. Ich flehe dich an.“

„Was auch immer Du sagst. Du bist der Boss.“ Sicher. Als ob Gabriel Novak jemals einen Alpher-Besitzanspruch auf sich anerkannt hätte, schon gar nicht den seines kleinen Bruders.

Cas sah sich seinen Bruder genauer an und sprach wieder. „Du bist nicht hergekommen, um über unsere Mutter zu sprechen. Du wusstest, dass ich mich darum bereits gekümmert hatte.“ Gabe grinste ihn bloß an. „Was willst du? Und nimm deine gottverdammten Füße von meinem Schreibtisch!“ Cas stieß die Füße des Omegas abrupt weg und Gabriel purzelte kurzerhand von seinem Stuhl auf den Boden.

Gabe reagierte nicht auf den groben Umschwung. Er stand einfach auf, zog seinen Stuhl wieder grade und machte es sich wieder bequem. Er warf einen von Castiels Stressbällen durch die Luft, als er sprach: „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Dich, Castiel.“ Er hielt inne und legte nach einem Moment beide Füße an den Knöcheln überschlagen auf Castiels Schreibtisch. „Schläfst nicht gut, oder? Hast Schwierigkeiten, Dich auf der Arbeit zu konzentrieren? Auf den Gängen heißt es, dass Du nur noch sehr selten mit dem Rudel in der Mensa isst und ich frage mich, ob Du überhaupt viel isst.“ Gabriel ratterte das alles runter, ohne auch nur einmal von dem Ball wegzugucken, den er doch die Luft hüpfen ließ, fing und das Ganze wiederholte. 

Dann fing er den Ball und hielt ihn fest, fixierte seinen Bruder mit den Augen und wurde ernst. „KÜMMERST Du Dich um Dich selbst, Castiel? Und ich meine nicht Zahnhygiene. Weil, Mann, Du siehst wirklich scheiße aus.“

„Mir geht’s gut, Gabriel, und es geht dich nichts an.“

„Uuuuund DAS ist der größte Haufen Pferdemist, den Du je versucht hast, mir in den Hals zu stopfen.“

„Gabe“, versuchte Cas. Er versuchte es wirklich, aber sein Bruder hatte recht und er war zu müde um die Fassade oben zu halten. Wäre es irgendjemand anders auf dieser Welt gewesen, der versucht einzugreifen, hätte Castiel keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, seine Alpher-Dom-Rolle fest an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Aber sein Bruder konnte Cas besser lesen als irgendwer sonst. (Nicht besser als Dean,) meinte sein Wolf. Wahr. Nicht besser als Dean. Aber Gabe war gut. Gabe wusste, wann zu drängen und wann frech zu sein und wann es auszusitzen und nichts zu sagen. Dieses Mal wartete er stumm und sah Cas einfach in die Augen, sein Kopf gesenkt und seine Augenbraue erwartungsvoll hochgezogen.

„Ich vermisse ihn wirklich, wirklich sehr“, gab Cas zu, obwohl das für niemanden etwas Neues war.

„Dann geht und hol ihn.“

„Ich kann nicht. Er hat mich verlassen. ER hat mich verlassen. Er ist weggegangen, Gabriel. Er hat mehr als klar gemacht, dass er nichts von mir will und ist dann 800km weit weg gezogen. Ich kann ihm nicht folgen. Das ist nicht, was er möchte.“

„Ich hab noch nie erlebt, dass Du IRGENDETWAS kampflos aufgegeben hättest, Castiel. Ich habe Dich im Live-Fernsehen gesehen, wie Du Deiner eigenen Mutter im Kongresskomitee gegenübergetreten bist und sie vor der ganzen Welt als wahnhaft bezeichnet hast. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Dich mal als Feigling erlebe.“

„Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun? Er ist gegangen. Ich bin gepaart. Das ist alles, was es zu sagen gibt. Klappe zu, Affe tot! Außerdem könnte ich das April auch niemals antun. Ich liebe sie zu sehr und sie ist so gut für mich. Ich kann das keinem von den beiden antun.“

„HÖR AUF. Hör auf, Dir irgendwelche Scheißentschuldigungen auszudenken! Einfach. Hier, hör zu… versuch’s mal so: sagen wir mal, Du WÄHLST für Dich selbst, Cas. Stell Dir vor, dass Dein Wolf seine Schnauze auf das richten könnte, was er in dieser Welt am meisten möchte und dass er weiterreisen könnte, bis er es erreicht. Falls Du haben könntest, was auch immer du möchtest, nur für Dich… was wäre es? Kein Scheiß dieses Mal. Es gibt hierfür keine Regeln, keine biologischen Verpflichtungen… nur Du, der entscheidet, was am besten für Dich ist. Was MÖCHTEST Du, Castiel?“

„Ich will Dean! Ich wollte Dean schon immer, aber…“

„Kein aber, Castiel. Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn das, was Du wirklich willst, Dir weggerissen wird und Du es nicht mehr zurückkriegen kannst. Nie. Du hast die Chance, das hier in Ordnung zu bringen. Ich hatte die Chance nicht. Sieh Dir jetzt Deinen Wolf an. Was tut er?“ Gabriel war entschlossen, Blickkontakt mit Cas zu halten.

Castiels Wolf stand erhobenen Hauptes und voll sturer Entschlossenheit da und wagte zu hoffen, dass sein Meister die Worte seines Bruders in die Tat umsetzen würde, aber Cas würdigte ihn kaum eines Blickes. „Gabriel, ich kann nicht. Was würde ich überhaupt sagen? Wie würde das funktionieren? Wie würde ich mit ihm sprechen? Gott, ich will…!“ Castiel schob sich die Hände durch die Haare und rieb sich dann frustriert übers Gesicht. Wie war es möglich, dass er zwei so unterschiedliche Leute von ganzem Herzen liebte? Er liebte sie beide, brauchte sie beide, gleichermaßen. Anders, aber gleichermaßen.

„Gut dann, klingt, als hättest Du ganz schön was zu planen. Ich lass Dich dann dafür allein. Gutes Gespräch.“ Er schlug seine Handfläche auf den Tisch und stand auf. Gabes normales, aufgekratztes Gehabe erschien wie aus dem Nichts, als wären die intensive und stechende Version seines Bruders niemals da gewesen. Es brachte Castiel aus dem Konzept. Er saß reglos und starrte auf seine Bürotür, ähnlich wie Wochen zuvor. Er saß lang genug, dass seine Omega nach ihm gucken kam und ihn wortlos schwanken fand. Sie kniete sich hin und hielt ihn fest, bot durch den Bund jedes Bisschen Trost, das sie ihrem trauernden Alpher geben konnte, und brachte ihn dann ins Bett.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel erreicht seine Belastungsgrenze. Endlich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer die Ausführungen zur Anatomie der Wölfe im DAMALS-Teil langweilig findet, kann diesen Teil auch überspringen. Er ist für die Handlung nicht weiter relevant.

Kapitel 9

DAMALS

„Unser heutiger Gastsprecher hat mich gebeten, seine Vorstellung kurz zu halten, also werde ich nur kurz erwähnen, dass er ein praktizierender Arzt, spezialisiert auf wölfische Entwicklung, ist. Er ist ein renommierter Forschungswissenschaftler, der fast im Alleingang in alles, was wir über Kanide zu wissen glaubten, frischen Wind gebracht hat.“ (Castiel räusperte sich bei dem „im Alleingang“ unbehaglich, unterbrach aber nicht.) „Er ist der Gründer einer riesigen, spezialisierten Forschung- und Umsetzungseinrichtung zur Verbesserung der Leben der Wölfe in ganz Amerika, welche nun expandiert und drei weitere Einrichtungen in verschiedenen Staaten einschließt und er ist Langzeitanwalt und -aktivist für die Durchsetzung und Verteidigung von Gesetzen, die die Rechte der Wölfe schützen, damit sie authentisch als Wölfe leben können. Bitte heißt unseren hochverehrten Gastleser willkommen, Alpher Dr. Castiel Novak!“

Der große Seminarraum brach in Applaus aus als Cas seinen Platz am Lesepult einnahm, die Fernsteuerung für den Diaprojektor in die Hand nahm und daran herumfummelte.

„Wow. Danke für die freundlichen Worte.“ Castiel stand steif. Er war genervt von seinem Freund. Sie hatten sich auf ein einfaches Überreichen des Podiums geeinigt gehabt und jetzt musste er einen Teil seiner wertvollen Vorlesungszeit dafür opfern, sich selbst für das Studentenpublikum wieder menschlich wirken zu lassen. Er sah zur Gruppe. Der Raum war vollgestopft, es standen sogar Leute hinten und an den Seiten. „Mir war gar nicht ähm, bewusst, dass „Allgemeine menschliche Anatomie“ heutzutage so beliebt ist.“ Die Klasse lachte als Gruppe. Offensichtlich waren viele der Anwesenden nicht in diesen Kurs eingeschrieben. Anscheinend eilten sein Ruf und seine Berühmtheit ihm voraus. Castiel hatte nichts gegen die Gasthörer: je mehr Leute, besonders Affenartige, er ansprach, desto geringer wurde die Ignoranz. Ruhm und Charisma konnten praktisch sein.

„Als ich diesen Kurs im Studium belegt habe, haben wir nicht mal einen Saal gefüllt gekriegt, der ein Viertel so groß war wie dieser. Ich danke Ihnen allen fürs Kommen. Ich hoffe, Ihnen in Ihrem wachsenden Verständnis für die wunderschönen, lebenden, atmenden Kreaturen, die die Lupin Sapiens Omega-Bevölkerung ausmachen, behilflich sein zu können.“ Er nahm das Mikrofon vom Ständer und trat vom Podium, so dass er sich frei bewegen und gehen konnte. Bewegung beruhigte seinen Wolf immer und half ihm, klarer zu denken. Als er sprach, begab sich Castiel in sein Element. Hier fühlte er sich in seinem beruflichen Leben am meisten zu Hause: vor einer Klasse, leidenschaftlich über seine Arbeit sprechend.

„Ich bin sicher, dass einige von Ihnen dem selben Weg folgen werden, den ich gegangen bin und Ärzte und Wissenschaftler werden. Jenen Teilnehmern lege ich ans Herz, aufgeschlossen über Wölfe zu bleiben und alles zu lernen, was Sie nur können, das Ihnen in Ihrer Arbeit helfen wird. Wir brauchen dringend Verbündete unter den Affenartigen. Wir brauchen eigentlich jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können, um unsere Bewegung weiter in die Richtung voranzutreiben, die wir eingeschlagen haben. All jene, deren Interesse am Thema weniger professioneller Natur ist, sollten wissen, dass sie hier gleichermaßen willkommen sind und gleichwichtig darin, uns zu helfen, frei zu sein, um, wie Dr. LaMarque sagte, „authentisch wir selbst zu sein“. Also, lasst uns loslegen.“

Er drückte den Knopf auf der Fernsteuerung und brachte damit eine Zeichnung auf die Leinwand, die den Unterleib eines männlichen Omegas, inklusive Genitalien, Verdauungstrakt und Reproduktionsstrukturen zeigte. „Ihr Kurs ist weit genug im Semester, dass ich weiß, dass Sie bereits über die Reproduktionsstrukturen Ihrer eigenen Homo Sapiens Anatomie Bescheid wissen. (Und wo wir grade dabei sind, erwähne ich an dieser Stelle, dass ich meistens die Begriffe Affen und Wölfe verwenden werde, um die beiden Bevölkerungsarten zu unterscheiden. Das ist einfach einfacher. Bitte beachtet, dass mir bewusst ist, dass Sie mehr Affen als Wölfe sind. Ich lehne die Ansicht ab, dass Homo Sapiens irgendeinen Anspruch auf die Bezeichnung „Mensch“ haben, und werde sie deshalb nicht benutzen. Ich bitte um Ihre Nachsicht und darum, dass Sie zwecks dieser Vorlesung einfach mit dem Strom schwimmen.)“ Die meisten im Kurs kicherten. Nicht alle, aber sie meisten. Gut genug, dachte Castiel.

„Also, wie Sie alle auf der Leinwand erkennen können, ist der männliche Omega-Wolf in seiner Form bemerkenswert anders als ein männlicher Affe in derselben Region. Sein Penis ist kleiner, sowohl in Breite als auch in Länge, als der eines durchschnittlichen Affen, obwohl es natürlich einen weiten Bereich gibt, der als „normal“ betrachtet wird. Im Allgemeinen sind Omega-Penisse zwischen fünf und zehn Zentimeter lang, wenn sie voll erigiert sind. Außerdem sind Skrotum und Testikel weniger markant. Trotzdem ist das Gerücht, dass Omegas keinerlei väterliche Fruchtbarkeit aufweisen, genau das: ein Gerücht. Männliche Omegas PRODUZIEREN fruchtbares Sperma und sie können Frauen befruchten und damit existenzfähigen Nachwuchs produzieren. Es kommt selten vor, wegen der zahlreichen weiteren mitwirkenden Faktoren, die soziale, biologische und psychische Dränge sind, die männliche Omegas bei sexuellen Begegnungen in die empfangende Rolle bringen und sie von den Möglichkeiten wegdrängen, Welpen zu zeugen. Aber sie sollten respektiert und geehrt werden, als eine der beiden einzigen Geschlechtseinstufungen fühlender Wesen auf diesem Planeten, die in der Lage sind, bei der Reproduktion sowohl die mütterliche als auch die väterliche Rolle anzunehmen. Die andere sind natürlich wölfische Alpha-Weibchen, aber da das heutige Thema Omega-Anatomie ist, werden wir uns die Alpha-Damen für eine andere Vorlesung aufsparen.“

Er drückte wieder auf die Fernsteuerung und das nächste Dia zoomte näher an die hintere Gebärmutter und den Kanal ran. „Wie Sie sehen können, hat der männliche Omega mütterliche Reproduktionsorgane entwickelt. Wir werden uns nicht mit den Evolutionstheorien darüber beschäftigen, wie die hintere Gebärmutter zustande kam, aber ich werde Ihnen über Ihren Professor Links zu den vielversprechendsten Forschungsprojekten zu dem Thema zukommen lassen.

Der Aufbau der hinteren Gebärmutter, des hinteren Eierstocks, Muttermunds und des Kanals sind auf diesem Bild mit ziemlich guten Details zu sehen. Sie liegen knapp über der Sigmaschlinge und hinter dem Dünndarm, der – anders als bei Affen – sich seinen Weg um eine kleine Mulde hinter der Gebärmutter bahnt. Im Grunde belegen sie beide denselben Raum, bis eine Schwangerschaft weit genug voranschreitet, dass Druck von der wachsenden Gebärmutter den gesamten Verdauungstrakt in eine Kaudalposition zwingt. Dadurch wird der sich entwickelnde Fötus über dem Darm der Mutter positioniert. Omegas leiden immer wieder unter Verdauungsstörungen in der Spätschwangerschaft und das ist der Hauptgrund dafür. Es ist unwahrscheinlich wichtig, dass die Omegamutter regelmäßige Übungen zur Stärkung des Beckenbodens und der Gebärmuttermuskulatur macht, um zu vermeiden, dass die Gebärmutterstützstruktur schwächelt und sich auf dem Darm ablegt.

Der hintere Teil der Omegas enthält nur einen Eierstock, den Sie hier sehen. Der Eierstock und der Eileiter ähneln denen von weiblichen Menschen, mit dem Unterschied, dass es nur einer ist. Im Übrigen, und das verstehen wir immer noch nicht, bringt bei Omega-Schwangerschaften die hintere Gebärmutter nie mehrere Kinder gleichzeitig hervor… immer nur eins. Mehrere Forschungsprojekte laufen, um herauszufinden, was Mehrfachbefruchtung von einzelnen Eiern, wie sie in der primären Gebärmutter gelegentlich vorkommen, verhindert. Aber diese Forschungen sind noch nicht abgeschlossen. Dies sind aufregende Tage für wölfische Forscher. Wir machen die ganze Zeit riesige Entdeckungen und ich ermutige Sie alle, Ihre Stimmen und Talente in die Suche mit einzubringen.“ Er grinste, errötete und räusperte sich. „Tut mir leid. Werbung beendet. Ich werde manchmal aufgeregt. Wo war ich?

Also, der Muttermund, vom Aussehen ebenfalls eine Nachbildung der weiblichen Struktur, führt zum Omega-Kanal. Der Kanal, wie die hintere Gebärmutter, betrifft nur wölfische Omegas. Beide primären Geschlechter haben diese Strukturen und beide sind durch sie fruchtbar.“ Er wechselte zum nächsten Dia. Das neue Bild zeigte die gleiche Zeichnung eines Mannes, aber jetzt enthielt sie auch das Reproduktionssystem weiblicher Omegas. Die primäre Gebärmutter der Frau mit ihren doppelten Eierstöcken und klassischen T-förmigen Eileitern war eindeutig zu erkennen, aber sie hatte ebenfalls eine identische hintere Gebärmutter, wie der Mann.

„Ja, es ist möglich und nicht allzu ungewöhnlich, dass eine weibliche Omega in beiden Gebärmüttern gleichzeitig schwanger ist. Es ist natürlich riskanter und das Geburtsgewicht der Welpen, die so ausgetragen wurden, ist in der Regel etwas niedriger als bei denen aus eingebärmütterlichen Schwangerschaften. Es ist einfach nicht viel Platz da und sowohl über als auch vor dem Verdauungstrakt Welpen zu tragen, tut dem betroffenen Omega unangenehme Dinge an. Aber eine wölfische Schwangerschaft dauert nur 31 Wochen statt der 40, die Sie Homo Sapiens zu erdulden haben.

Die kürzere Schwangerschaftsdauer ermöglicht größere Würfe, und außerdem sind weibliche Omegas grundsätzlich stark und robust. Darüber hinaus haben sie eine sehr hohe Schmerztoleranzgrenze und heilen schnell. Diese Art Schwangerschaft ist für unsere starken und wunderschönen Omega-Damen Alltagskram.“ Cas lächelte eine junge Affen-Dame in der vorderen Reihe an und sie errötete. „Es gibt nur ein kurzes Zeitfenster, um beide Gebärmütter gleichzeitig zu befruchten. Wenn die Schwangerschaftshormone hochgehen, stoppen sie alle weiteren Eisprünge für die Dauer der folgenden Schwangerschaft und Stillzeit. Das bedeutet, dass es nicht möglich ist, zwei zeitversetzte Schwangerschaften gleichzeitig zu bewirken. Normalerweise werden beide Gebärmütter im selben Läufigkeitszyklus der Omega befruchtet, wenn sie am empfänglichsten und fruchtbarsten ist.

Lasst uns für ein paar Minuten über den Kanal sprechen.“ Cas klickte zum nächsten Dia. Es war ein Foto vom Hintern eines männlichen Omegas, der auf seinem Rücken lag und die Beine obszön weit gespreizt hatte. Sein kleiner Penis war erigiert und stand stolz vom Schamhaar des Mannes ab. Seine Hoden waren nah an seinen Körper gezogen, aus dem Weg der eigentlichen Handlung. Der After des Omegas klaffte weit auf. Er war in Schleim gebadet, der die gesamte Region bedeckte und anscheinend frei aus der roten, geschwollenen Öffnung floss. Der Blitz der Kamera spiegelte sich in der Nässe auf seinen beiden Pobacken. Ein Schauer aus Energie lief bei dem erregenden Bild durch den Raum.

„Dies ist ein voll erregter männlicher Omega. Die Muskeln im After entspannen sich, die Produktion der Kanalflüssigkeit, einem natürlichen Gleitmittel, das wir Schleim nennen, überschlägt sich und die gesamte Region schwillt leicht an, sowohl innen als auch außen. Was Sie auf diesem Bild nicht sehen können, ist, dass der Kanal im Inneren des Körpers des Omegas ebenfalls anschwillt und den Zugang des Rektums zum Afterkanal abklemmt. Lassen Sie mich klarstellen, dass obwohl Verdauungssystem und Reproduktionskanal dieselbe Öffnung teilen, immer nur eins gleichzeitig Zugang hat. Es ist in jedweder Hinsicht derselbe Mechanismus, der die männliche Blase von der Urinausscheidung durch die Harnröhre abhält, wenn der Penis voll erigiert ist. 

Wenn es zum penetrativen Sex kommt, füllt der Penis des Partners den Kanal des Omegas, nicht sein Rektum. Natürlich kann es zu Rektalpenetration kommen, wenn man versucht, Sex zu haben, wenn der Omega nicht im Mindesten erregt ist, und es kann den Omega erheblich verletzen. Das kommt normalerweise nur bei Vergewaltigungsfällen an Omegas vor. Auf der positiven Seite sind Omegas sehr empfänglich für sexuelle Signale ihrer Partner und Rudelgenossen. Ihre benötigte Erholungsphase ist nahezu nicht existent. Nicht, dass ich irgendjemanden ermutigen möchte, zu versuchen einen Omega zu überrumpeln, nur um zu sehen, ob sie seinen Kanal ungeschützt erwischen können, (Das zu tun, ist Vergewaltigung. Denken Sie nicht mal daran, das zu versuchen.) aber hypothetisch gesehen, solange der Omega einigermaßen gewillt ist, sich zu paaren, wird der Kanal sich vorbereiten, den Zugang zum Rektum abklemmen und sich schnell genug einschmieren, dass sich das Pärchen keine Sorgen machen muss, „das falsche Loch zu treffen“, selbst wenn sie binnen Sekunden von „null auf hundert“ gehen.“ Cas machte zweimal Anführungszeichen in der Luft. Er hatte über die Jahre herausgefunden, dass ein wenig Alltagssprache seine Vorlesungen auflockerte und das Thema weniger sperrig machte. Es ließ ihn leichter kommunizieren.

„Diese Reaktion wird von der Omegadrüse gesteuert. Sie sitzt nahe der unteren, mittleren Wirbelsäule des Omegas, davor und daran geknüpft durch verbindendes Gewebe und zahlreiche Röhren. Sie liegt etwa auf gleicher Höhe, wie der Nabel. Die Omegadrüse ist direkt mit dem Reptilischen Mittelpunkt des Gehirns verbunden, wo unfreiwillige Reaktionen und instinktives Verhalten herkommen. Sie hat außerdem direkte Verbindungen zu den hinteren Reproduktionsstrukturen, was eine Super-Autobahn für Hormone zwischen den instinktiven Impulsen eines Omegas aus dem Gehirn und den mechanischen Strukturen des Kanals schafft. Diese Drüse kontrolliert so viel von dem, was ein oder eine Omega in seinem oder ihrem Leben erlebt, dass im Grunde, ungeachtet der Tatsache, ob klassische anatomische „Omega“-Strukturen nun vorhanden sind oder nicht, diese Drüse das ist, was einen Omega zu einem Omega macht.

Ein Aspekt der Omegadrüse, den wir am schwersten mit unserem modernen Anstand in Einklang bringen konnten, ist ihr konstanter Ausstoß eines Stresshormons, das beim Omega einzigartig ist und Omesol genannt wird. Mit der Zeit, wenn der Pegel steigt, schafft Omesol Störungen in buchstäblich jedem lebenswichtigen Organsystem im Körper. Omegas beschreiben seine ersten Auswirkungen als ähnlich wie in Nebel zu leben und einen Schwarm Bienen im Kopf stecken zu haben. Von da aus, wenn man erlaubt, dass sich die Konzentration erhöht, verschlimmern sich die Effekte. Der Sinn dahinter ist noch unbekannt. Manche nehmen an, dass es die Omegas auf regelmäßige Zuwendungen ihres Rudels angewiesen macht und damit verhindert, dass die fruchtbarsten Mitglieder des Rudels selbstständig ihr Glück versuchen. Es bindet die Welpen-Produzenten an eine bestimmte, untertänige Position in der gesellschaftlichen Struktur. Lassen Sie mich an dieser Stelle nochmal bekräftigen, dass dies grundsätzlich ein fortwährendes Problem im Wolfsrudel ist. Als moderne Menschen schätzen wir die Menschlichkeit und Handlungsfähigkeit jedes einzelnen Rudelmitglieds und streben, unsere vergangenen Schwächen hinter uns zu lassen. Aber es ist einfach noch kein Weg entwickelt worden, um einen Omega vollständig unabhängig zu machen. Jemand MUSS sich ständig um ihr Level dieses Hormons kümmern. Wenn man Omegas gestattet, das Omesol sich zu lange ohne Ausschüttung ansammeln zu lassen, kann das schwerwiegende Folgen für ihre körperliche und geistige Gesundheit des Omegas haben. 

Ich entferne mich jetzt ein wenig vom Thema „Anatomie“, aber ich halte es für zwingend notwendig, dass die Affenbevölkerung über diesen am schlimmsten missverstandenen Teil des gesellschaftlichen Verhaltens von Wölfen aufgeklärt wird. Die Praktik der Wölfe, im Omega eine „Ausschüttung“ herbeizuführen, indem wir eine künstliche Situation zu schaffen, die eine plötzliche Adrenalinausschüttung bewirkt, die das Omesol neutralisiert, ist einer der am meisten umstrittenen Aspekte unseres gesellschaftlichen Rudelverhaltens. Es wurde noch keine ungefährliche Substanz entwickelt, die Omegas verabreicht werden kann, um den Omesolspiegel zu senken, auch das direkte Injizieren von Adrenalin, das sonst so effektiv ist, funktioniert so nicht. Bis wir ein Mittel gefunden haben, oder Sie eins finden, müssen wir uns auf verhaltensbezogene Heilmittel beschränken.“ Castiel klickte zum nächsten Bild, das eine Tabelle der schlimmer werdenden Symptome einer Omegahormonvergiftung zeigte. Er las sie ihnen nicht vor, aber er ließ sie selbst einen ausführlichen Blick drauf werfen, bevor er weitersprach.

„Es gibt drei effektive Methoden, um eine Ausschüttung herbeizuführen: intensive, befriedigende, sexuelle Stimulation, eine intensive und plötzliche Angstreaktion oder intensiver und anhaltender Schmerz. Offensichtlich, wie Sie alle bemerkt haben, haben diese drei alle eine Notwendigkeit für Intensität gemeinsam und genauso offensichtlich bevorzugen wir einen vergnüglichen Weg, wenn er denn eingeschlagen werden kann. Das macht Sex für viele zum Mittel der Wahl. Aber das setzt voraus, dass der oder die betroffene Omega einen sicheren Partner für Sex hat und es ist wichtig zu wissen, dass es der am wenigsten zuverlässige Weg ist. Die Gewissheit einer Ausschüttung durch einen sexuellen Orgasmus ist nicht 100% gegeben, selbst wenn der oder die Omega ziemlich gut befriedigt wurde.“ Castiel machte eine Schau aus dem letzten Teil des Satzes und das Studentenpublikum lachte freiheraus.

„Eine Sache, die man noch bedenken sollte: anders als ein Orgasmus durch Masturbation, kann eine Hormonausschüttung NICHT allein erreicht werden. Omegas können sich nicht selbst ausschütten, eine andere Person muss auf sie einwirken. Glauben Sie mir, viele, viele haben es versucht. Alle versagen.

Die Option, den oder die Omega zu Tode zu erschrecken ist durch Rudelgesetz verboten. Die Reaktionen des Omegas können nicht kontrolliert werden und es kann echter psychologischer und physiologischer Schaden entstehen, wenn die Situation derart unkontrollierbar wird.

Das lässt anhaltenden, körperlichen Schmerz als den sichersten, zuverlässigsten und am einfachsten auszuführenden Weg für viele Omegas. Sie können es gut aushalten, heilen wie gesagt schnell und es erfüllt oft ein psychologisches Bedürfnis tief in der Psyche des oder der Omega, besonders für die Ozzies, die Devoten Omegas. Und von all den Möglichkeiten Schmerzen zuzufügen, ist eine Tracht Prügel die, die am wenigsten wahrscheinlich Verletzungen zurücklässt, deshalb ist es die üblichste Methode. Versohlen und paddlen sind bestimmt die ubiquitärsten Formen dieser Technik, obwohl auch Lederriemen, Rohrstöcke und Ruten verwendet werden, wenn die Ausschüttung mit einer Strafe für Fehlverhalten oder mit Training verbunden wird.“

Castiel war bewusst, dass seine Bezugnahme auf die häusliche Disziplin im Rudel ein unglückliches Raunen der Anspannung durch die Affen schickte, aber er entschied sich, sich nicht zu rechtfertigen, falls es nicht in der Frage-Antwort-Runde wieder aufkommen würde. Wölfe waren keine Affen und er war hier, um sie über Omegas aufzuklären, nicht für eine Abhandlung über das gesamte Rudel.

„Gibt es soweit Fragen?“ Hände schossen im ganzen Raum in die Höhe.

 

JETZT

Castiel aß mit Billie in der Mensa Mittag. Er hatte entschieden, dass Gabriel zumindest damit recht gehabt hatte. Er durfte seinen depressiven Zustand keinen Einfluss auf seine Verbindung mit dem Rudel haben lassen. Billie war anscheinend fertig mit essen, während Castiel grade erst angefangen hatte, aber sie blieb sitzen und spielte mit den Öltropfchen, die in dem Saft schwammen, den die Bohnen in ihrer Portion gelassen hatten. Sie hatten über die neusten Entwicklungen im Kongress gesprochen, von seiner Mutter. Hol sie doch der Teufel. Die Angelegenheit war nervig, aber sie hatten es gut im Griff. Jetzt sprachen die beiden einfach so. Cas bemerkte ihre Zögerlichkeit, sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen. Das sah der hochmotivierten Beta, die die PR-Managerin der Einrichtung war, überhaupt nicht ähnlich, aber er wunderte sich nur ein bisschen. Vielleicht genoss sie es einfach, dem Alpher wieder näher zu kommen. Es war wahr, dass ein kleines Bisschen Nähe und Verbundenheit im Rudel viel bedeutete.

„Hey, Boss!“, sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Cas drehte sich um und fand Balthazar mit einem vollen Tablett.

„Ah, Balthazar. Bitte, gesell dich zu uns. Es ist schon viel zu lange her, Omeger. Wie läuft es bei dir so?“ Als Balthazar sich setzte, bekam Castiel eine blitzschnelle Interaktion zwischen ihm und Billie mit, nur eine leicht gehobene Augenbraue und ein sanftes Nicken als Antwort. Hätte er nicht in genau dem richtigen Moment hingesehen, hätte er den Austausch nicht bemerkt. Oh. Jetzt verstand er, wieso Billie trotz ihres leeren Tabletts immer noch saß. Wie um seinen Verdacht zu bestätigen, entschuldigte sie sich plötzlich, stand auf und räumte ihren Platz auf. Cas sah zu, wie sie ging.

Ich werde „überwacht“, erkannte er. Hat das Rudel eine Art Wachdienst für mich eingerichtet? Ich mag ja in letzter Zeit nicht gut drauf gewesen sein, aber sicher ist Rund-um-die-Uhr-Überwachung nicht nötig. Er dachte an die letzten paar Tage zurück und erkannte, dass er seit seinem Gespräch mit seinem Bruder nie für mehr als ein paar Minuten am Stück allein gewesen war. Er konnte nicht anders, als beleidigt zu sein, aber wie immer wählte er Kontrolle. Er schwor sich dennoch, den Wolf zu finden, der Projekt Überwacht Alpher organisierte. Er hatte drei Hauptverdächtige, vielleicht vier.

„Wussten Sie, Alpher“, begann Balthazar mit vollem Mund. „Dass Paarungsgesetze für Wölfe rechtlich komplett getrennt von Ehegesetzen sind, die für alle Menschen gelten?“ Cas nickte ihm zu. Ja, er kannte die Paarungsgesetze gut, da er beim Schreiben vieler davon geholfen hatte. Sie behinderten sich in keinerlei Weise mit den staatlichen Ehegesetzen. „Also, wenn ich zum Beispiel heute die wunderschöne Julia heiraten würde, könnte ich mich morgen trotzdem noch mit Juliane paaren und beide Verbindungen wären legal.“

„Ja, das ist richtig, Balthazar. Ziehst du eins davon in Erwägung? Ich dachte, du bevorzugst unverbindliche Beziehungen?“

„Oh, nun, ja. Ich bin niemand, der sesshaft wird. Sie kennen mich. Aber ich meine, nur rein hypothetisch. Als Wölfe haben wir die Option uns auf Lebenszeit zu paaren mit der einen besonderen Person, und so weiter und so fort, aber Affenartige haben das nicht. Alles, was sie haben, das etwa diesen Platz einnimmt, ist eine Ehe, richtig? Aber was, wenn ein Wolf heiraten wollen würde? Wir sind schließlich auch Menschen wie die Affen.“

„Natürlich können wir heiraten, Balthazar. Viele Wölfe heiraten ihren Gefährten, um ihre Liebe und Zuneigung außerhalb der Paarungsbundverpflichtung zu demonstrieren. Du weißt das.“ Cas war verwirrt. Er verstand nicht, worauf Balthazar hinauswollte. Bal schien kaum Interesse an seinem eigenen Gesprächsthema zu haben. Er stopfte sich Essen in den Hals wie ein Verhungernder. Castiel schnüffelte unauffällig auf der Suche nach Anzeichen einer nahenden Läufigkeit oder Unausgeglichenheit, aber fand nichts dergleichen.

„Aber wissen Sie“, Balthazar sah Castiel hinterhältig an, „es gibt kein Gesetz, das vorschreibt, dass ein Wolf die gleiche Person heiraten muss, mit der er oder sie gepaart ist.“ Er schlürfte die letzten paar Nudeln von seinem Teller. „Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich bin spät dran für eine Szene. Hab eine neue Alpha-Klientin und sie ist wirklich heiß! Muss mich beeilen. Man sieht sich, Alpher.“ Und damit war der Omega verschwunden.

Cas saß mit offenstehendem Mund da. Wann hatte er den Anschluss verloren, wenn es darum ging, was sein Rudel grade bewegte? Was sollte das eben überhaupt? Balthazar und heiraten? Niemals. Selbst paaren schien unwahrscheinlich, sollte er nicht seinen Wahren Gefährten finden. Bal war der am häufigsten angefragte Omega-Szenenpartner der Einrichtung. Er hatte Klienten, die für ihre Szenen mit dem sexy Omega alle paar Wochen 500km weit reisten oder ihn zweimal im Jahr anheuerten, um sie durch ihre Brunft zu bringen. Balthazar war Neutral, aber er liebte Sex und konnte jede Rolle spielen vom zerbrechlichen Sub bis Topping from the Bottom. Der Alpher hatte ihn nie als jemanden gesehen, der eine echte Beziehung mit jemandem wollte.

Castiel blieb nicht lang allein. Dr. Barnes kam an seinem Tisch vorbei und sah, dass er fertig gegessen hatte. „Sind Sie bereit für Ihren Termin, Alpher?“, fragte sie. „Es ist fast soweit. Ich wollte grade in mein Büro. Wir könnten zusammengehen, wenn Sie mit essen fertig sind.“

Nein. Er war nicht bereit, eine Stunde mit dem Seelenklempner zu sprechen. Der Vorstand hatte große Besorgnis bezüglich seiner mentalen Stabilität geäußert und gefordert, dass er sich für eine professionelle Beurteilung mit Pamela zusammensetzte. Es war nur eine Formalität, sagte er sich. Es ging ihm gut und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie das sah, aber er hatte trotzdem überhaupt keine Lust. Leider gab es keinen Ausweg, also stand er einfach auf und trug sein Tablett zurück nach vorn, um es abzugeben. Er folgte ihr raus auf den Flur.

Als sie rauskamen, lief grade eine Klasse Omega-Subs in die Kantine. Es war nicht Aprils. Ihre war dieser hier Wochen voraus. Diese Ozzies trugen noch ihre hellblauen Tuniken, was sie als Schüler in der dritten Unterrichtswoche kennzeichnete. Castiel ließ zu, dass ihm kurz durch den Kopf schoss, dass die farbigen Tuniken Deans Idee gewesen waren (und es war eine gute Idee gewesen). Mit wöchentlich wechselnden Tuniken konnten alle in der Einrichtung die Ozzies auf einen Blick erkennen und wissen, welches Trainingslevel sie schon erreicht hatten. So konnte man sie am Anfang mit Samthandschuhen behandeln und wenn sie weiter vorankamen zunehmend strenger.

Mehrere Ozzies quietschten aufgeregt als sie den Alpher sahen. Sie traten aus dem Glied und scharten sich um ihn, begierig eine kurze Verbindung zu ihm zu kriegen. Er lächelte liebevoll und umarmte jeden von ihnen, bot leichte Berührungen und sanfte Worte der Ermutigung und Akzeptanz. Sie waren so süß und verletzlich in diesem Stadium und es brachte ein reizvolles Leuchten in ihre jungen Gesichter. „Geht jetzt und esst was zu Mittag. Wir brauchen euch satt. Ich bin sicher, dass euer Dom nach dem Mittagessen große Pläne für euch hat. Seid jetzt alle brav, hört ihr?“ Er lächelte, als sie hineingingen. 

Als der letzte durch die Tür ging, schlug Cas ihm hart auf den Hintern, einfach weil er der letzte war. Es war eine milde Warnung, Schritt zu halten und daran zu denken, im Rudel zu bleiben. Der Omega-Junge jaulte überrascht auf und beeilte sich, die anderen einzuholen. Castiel schmunzelte nachgiebig, dann nickte er, als Sam seiner Klasse zum Essen folgte. Sam lächelte zurück, aber sein Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. Und das reichte schon, um Castiel ins deprimierende, konstante Bewusstsein zurückzurufen, dass Dean nicht nur Castiel verlassen hatte, aber auch Sam und all seine Freunde und Familie. Cas wusste, dass Sam ihm die Schuld für Deans Weggang gab. Himmel, Cas gab Cas die Schuld für Deans Weggang.

Pamela wartete geduldig und sie setzten ihren Weg zu ihrem Büro fort. Für Castiel fühlte es sich wie der Weg zum Galgen an.

„Bitte fühlen Sie sich wie zu Hause, Alpher“, sie deutete auf die Couch. „Das hier muss in keiner Weise formal sein. Eigentlich wollte ich eh grade für ein Gespräch vorbeischauen, als Bobby mir gesagt hat, ich solle Sie für eine Beurteilung herbestellen.“ Ah, ja. Zweifellos war es auch Bobby gewesen, der das Rudel auf 24/7 Cas-Überwachung gesetzt hatte. „Ich mache mir große Sorgen um Sie. Ich bin sicher, dass Ihnen aufgefallen ist, dass es allen so geht. Sie sind ein sehr guter Alpher, Castiel. Ihnen entgeht nichts. Sie kümmern sich um jeden und ich frage mich einfach…“ Sie seufzte tief. Es war eine heikle Situation. Ein Seelenklempner musste durch die unbehaglichen Teile der Psyche seines Patienten dringen, aber Alphas waren notorisch verschlossen und das hier war nicht nur IRGENEIN Alpha. Das hier war DER Alpher. Sie konnte das hier übel in den Sand setzen, wenn sie nicht sehr vorsichtig war.

Pamela setzte sich auf einen Stuhl dem Sofa gegenüber, auf dem er steif saß. „Castiel, wer kümmert sich um Sie?“

Cas war überrumpelt. Das war nicht die Art Frage, die man einem Dominanten Alpha stellte. Jemals. Er dachte einen Moment nach. „Nun, ich nehme an, jeder tut das zu einem gewissen Grad. Sicherlich werden meine Bedürfnisse befriedigt, wenn ich mich mit meiner Gefährtin verbinde, wenn wir in einer Szene gegenseitig unsere Wölfe streicheln. Aber auch wenn ich mit Klienten arbeite, die Tests, das Training und die Vertragsszenen geben mir alle so viel zurück, wie ich selbst durch sie anderen gebe. Ergibt das irgendeinen Sinn? Außerdem bin ich sicher, du weißt, was im Moment im Rudel los ist… wie „ganz zufällig“ immer jemand bei mir ist? Mich überwacht?“

Sie lächelte ein privates Lächeln, stolz, dass er ihren Plan bemerkt hatte. „Ja, Alpher, das ist wahr, aber ich meine, wer kümmert sich um Sie? -Nicht nur wo Ihre Bedürfnisse erfüllt werden?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“

Sie war lange still, überlegte, wie sie seine Mauer durchbrechen konnte. Eigentlich wollte sie mit seinem Wolf reden. Sie kannte einen direkten Weg, aber das wäre ein ganz schöner Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Pamela schlug alle ihre Bedenken in den Wind. „Castiel, erzählen Sie mir über Ihre Beziehung mit Dean Winchester.“

„Was? Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Das ist privat. Nein, ich meine, es ist aus und vorbei. Das hat keinen Sinn.“

„Sie haben gesagt, es sei privat, aber Sie haben sich über Ihre Freundschaft zu ihm nie privat verhalten. Sie waren über Jahre beste Freunde. Sie haben nie versucht, Ihre Beziehung als Szenen-Partner privat zu halten. Niemand von Ihnen hat außerhalb der Arbeit jemals mit jemand anderem außer mit dem jeweils anderen geschlafen. Also, was daran ist privat, Castiel?“

Cas antwortete nicht. Er war in einen inneren Konflikt verwickelt und ein bisschen zu beschäftigt, um zu sprechen. Dean war nicht Castiels bester Freund. Das war Benny, war immer schon Benny gewesen. Dean war… etwas anderes.

„Castiel, Sie sind in Dean verliebt, oder nicht?“

Er sah sie an. Genau in ihre Augen und hielt ihren Blick. „Du kennst die Antwort darauf schon“, warf er ihr vor.

„Tu ich“, gab sie zu und hielt weiterhin seinen Blick. Es war schwierig, nicht wegzusehen, aber er musste jetzt Ehrlichkeit von ihrer Wölfin sehen, um zu wissen, dass er sicher genug war, um sich verletzlich werden zu lassen.

„Tun das alle?“

Sie nickte langsam, aber sagte: „Alle außer Dean.“

Castiel schwankte. ALLE wussten es? Natürlich taten sie das. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sein großer schwarzer Wolf trieb ihn immer, forderte immer, wollte immer und kümmerte sich nie darum, wer ihm in die Quere kam.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich deswegen tun soll“, gab er elendig zu. „Dean hat das Richtige gemacht, als er mich verlassen hat. Ich bin eine Bedrohung. Ich tue allen weh, die ich kenne. Ich habe so lange und so sehr versucht herauszufinden, wie ich mich selbst kontrollieren kann indem ich meinen Wolf füttere, habe gelernt anderen beizubringen, wie sie ihre Wölfe streicheln und füttern können, aber es hat nichts gebracht…“ Ein Schluchzen unterbrach ihn. Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen, drängte die Tränen zurück und fuhr fort. „Es ist zu viel. Ich kann das nicht alles zurückhalten. Er ist zu groß und zu verlangend und ich kann ihn nicht kontrollieren. Ich dachte, es würde ihn befriedigen, wenn ich mich paare. April gibt mir alles. Sie vertraut mir vorbehaltlos, dass ich ihr geben werde, was sie braucht und lässt mich tun, was immer ich brauche. WARUM ist das nicht genug? Was habe ich noch das Recht zu fordern?! Gott, ich bin der eigennützigste Mann, den ich kenne.“ Er zog den Atem ein. „Meine Mutter hatte Recht über mich. Es wird nie genug sein. Nichts ist jemals genug.“

„Castiel, sehen Sie mich an.“ Sie wartete, bis er ihrem Blick begegnete. „Es ist nicht eigennützig oder eine Sünde jemanden zu lieben. Es ist ein Geschenk. Immer. Dean zu lieben tut ihm keinerlei Schaden an. Es gibt keinen größeren Segen, den eine Person geben kann, als seine Liebe. Schauen Sie, wie ich gesagt habe, kümmern Sie sich um alle und Sie verbrauchen alles was Sie sind und alles was Sie haben für dieses Rudel. Und, Castiel, ich meine das ganze amerikanische Wolfsrudel. Sie sind der am wenigsten eigennützige Mensch, den ich je gekannt habe. Es ist eine faule Ausrede, sich anzusehen, was Sie durchmachen und es alles Ihnen selbst zuzuschreiben.“

Er versteifte sich bei „faule Ausrede“. Für wen hielt sie sich eigentlich, dass sie ihm sagte, was er fühlte? Aber Pamela gab ihm keine Chance zu unterbrechen. „Ich vermute, falls Sie gekonnt hätten, hätten Sie und Dean sich bereits Wochen nach Ihrem ersten Treffen gepaart. Sie sind perfekt füreinander. Aber Sie konnten nicht, also haben Sie beide all eure Liebe weggestopft und das Verlangen zusammen ein Leben aufzubauen verdeckt gehalten, genommen, was Sie kriegen konnten und haben so getan, als wäre alles andere nicht da. Hab ich recht?“

Er nickte. Jetzt war eh alles aus dem Sack. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, zu versuchen, etwas zu verstecken. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja beibringen, es hinter sich zu lassen.

Warte, sie hatte gesagt „Sie beide…” Nein. Das war nicht richtig. Dieses beschissene Chaos war nur Castiels. Oder nicht?

Pam beobachtete sein Gesicht und ahnte, wo sein Verstand ihn hinbrachte. Sie erbarmte sich seines inneren Dialogs. „Alpher, alle wissen, dass Sie in Dean verliebt sind außer Dean.” Eine Pause um sicherzugehen, dass er zuhörte. „Es ist nicht wirklich mein Recht, aber es läuft hier total aus dem Ruder und es muss aufhören. Alle wissen auch, dass Dean in Sie verliebt ist außer Ihnen.“

Castiel schnappte nach Luft. Er schnappte echt nach Luft. Und seine Welt schwankte für einen Moment. Das war nicht möglich.

„Sie zwei Dummköpfe haben diesem Rudel Jahre voller Belustigung bereitet, als Sie völlig blind umeinander rumgetanzt sind. Sie beide haben über die Wahrheit Ihre Köpfe unglaublich tief in Ihren Ärschen stecken. Ehrlich, Castiel und das ist eine ernste Sache. Bitte, bitte schreiben Sie dieses Geschenk nicht als Schwäche oder Eigennützigkeit ab. Es ist jetzt das Wichtigste in Ihrem Leben. Wichtiger als Ihre Forschung, wichtiger als Ihr Rudel, wichtiger als Ihre liebenswerte, unschuldige, junge Omega. Verlieren Sie das nicht, Alpher. Lassen Sie Dean Winchester nicht los. Es wird Sie beide zerstören und den Rest von uns mit Ihnen in den Abgrund reißen.”

Castiel starrte sie nur an. Er konnte nicht denken. Sie sagte ihm nicht, wie er es hinter sich lassen konnte, sie riet ihm, FESTZUHALTEN. Das ergab keinen Sinn. Sein Wolf stand plötzlich so groß und aufrecht wie er nur konnte, seinen Kopf gesenkt und die Ohren nach vorn gerichtet, aufmerksam, konzentriert und so, so hoffnungsvoll.

Sie machte weiter, stürmte gegen die Verteidigungsmauer, die er schon so lange oben hielt. „Ihr ganzes Leben ging es immer nur um Kontrolle. Sie vertrauen Ihrem Wolf nicht. Sie vertrauen sich selbst nicht. Sie bauen Mauern aus Daten und Struktur um sich herum und Sie haben recht! Für die meisten Wölfe haben Sie recht. Das ist, was wir machen müssen, alles hier. An unsere Wurzeln und Instinkten zurückkehren, einen Weg zur Zivilisation finden, der direkt DURCH unseren Wolf funktioniert statt um ihn herum. Wir hatten vergessen, wer wir sind und es hat uns umgebracht. Aber Sie vergessen elementare Punkte, Alpher.“ Sie lehnte sich weit vor, fast in seine Komfortzone hinein und ignorierte die Tränen, sie ungehindert über sein Gesicht flossen.

„Wir sind nicht nur unsere Biologie. Wir sind wirklich am Arsch, wenn wir vergessen, wer und was wir im Kern sind, aber wir sind so viel mehr als das. Wir sind auch Menschen. Wir brauchen Intimität und zwar nicht nur die chemische Sorte. Wir brauchen jemanden, mit dem wir auf Augenhöhe sprechen können. Wir brauchen jemanden, den wir einfach lieben, weil er oder sie auf uns anziehend wirkt und nicht nur weil wir einen Paarungsbund teilen. 

Es ist so viel schwieriger für euch Wölfe am äußersten Rand der Skala. Ich kann das als Beta nicht wissen, ich kann mit den meisten Wölfen, denen ich begegne, auf Augenhöhe gegenübertreten. Aber Sie, Castiel, Sie sind sowohl ein Starker ALS AUCH ein Tiefer. Es gibt nicht genug Wölfe da draußen, an die Sie wirklich Anschluss haben, als dass Sie sich erlauben könnten einen von ihnen aufzugeben.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll“, flüsterte er. „Dean war so wütend. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich auf diese Art liebt. Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?“

Pamela lachte. Lachte allen Ernstes. Über ihn. “Oh, Alpher.” Sie gestattete sich ein warmherziges Kichern und setzte sich dann auf ihrem Stuhl auf. „Sie sind zu nah dran, um es als das zu sehen, was es ist. Wenn es Benny oder Jo oder Meg passiert wäre, hätten Sie es für sie auch schon längst durchschaut und sie dann mit demjenigen, in den sie verliebt wären, in einen Raum gesperrt und sich geweigert, sie wieder rauszulassen, bis sie es auf die Reihe gekriegt haben. Und glauben Sie ja nicht, ich hätte über die Jahre nicht in Erwägung gezogen, genau das mit Ihnen und Dean zu machen.

Nur noch ein paar weitere Fragen für Sie zum Nachdenken, dann lass ich Sie bis nächste Woche gehen. Ich möchte nochmal mit Ihnen sprechen, nachdem Sie Gelegenheit hatten, dieses Gespräch zu verarbeiten.“ Cas fand nicht, dass „Gespräch“ das richtige Wort war. Er hatte kaum ein Wort beigesteuert. „Denken Sie einfach hierüber nach: Warum war Dean so wütend, wenn er nicht in Sie verliebt ist? Über was an Ihrer Paarung mit April sollte er wütend sein, wenn er Sie nicht auch lieben würde? Und warum wäre er wohl gegangen, wenn nicht um ein gebrochenes Herz zu schützen und heilen zu lassen? Eine weitere Frage, über die Sie lange und hart nachdenken sollten, Alpher: Hätten Sie anders reagieren können, als Sie Ihrer Wahren Gefährtin begegnet sind? Sind Sie wütend auf sich selbst, weil Sie einem biologischen Drang nachgegeben haben? Sind Sie wütend auf sie? Denken Sie einfach mal darüber nach, Castiel.“

 

**********************

 

Cas kehrte zu seiner Suite zurück bevor April mit ihren Kursen fertig war. Sie kam gut mit Jo als ihrer Ausbilderin zurecht. Sie lernte die Grundsätze über Omegagehorsam, ihren eigenen sexuellen Bereich und wie sie ihn kontrollierte und auch wie sie sowohl Doms als auch Alphers zufriedenstellen konnte. Sie würde diese Fähigkeiten nicht getrennt voneinander einsetzen, wie ihre Klassenkameraden es zweifellos tun würden, aber manche Trennungen waren wichtig.

Seine Gefährtin war ziemlich schnell von Begriff, wenn sie sich Mühe gab und sie nahm ihr Paddeling hin als ihre Aufmerksamkeit abdriftete. Zu lernen, Korrektur würdevoll hinzunehmen, war ein elementarer Bestandteil des Kurses. Selbst die aufgewecktesten und artigsten Schüler konnten das Paddle nicht vermeiden. Es war im Kurs selbstverständlich. Manchmal ließ der Ausbilder die Klasse ein Wettkampfspiel machen, bei dem der Gewinner einen Orgasmus nach Art seiner Wahl bekam und der letztplatzierte Verlierer vor der ganzen Klasse hart gepaddelt wurde.

Castiel hatte eng mit Dean zusammengearbeitet, um die Struktur dieses Kurses auszuarbeiten. Es war im Grunde eine künstliche Form häuslicher Disziplin, die im Klassenzimmersetting angewandt wurde. Alle Bestrafungen waren öffentlich und auf nackte Haut. (V.B.s mussten immer sehen können, welche Art Verletzung sie bewirkten.) Die Regeln waren eindeutig formuliert. Folge ihnen brav und du würdest belohnt werden, brich sie und du würdest bestraft werden. Wenn zum Beispiel die Regel eines bestimmten Spiels lautete: „Komm nicht als letzter rein“, dann wussten alle, dass jemand den Bock vorne in Raum benutzen würde.

Trotz der Strenge und der ständigen Nutzung des Paddels genossen die Schüler ihre Arbeit. Sie lernten so viel und sie kamen einander als Freunde näher. Sie waren leichtherzig und spielerisch, gingen in der Freiheit auf, ihre Wölfe sie selbst sein zu lassen und zu wissen, dass sie so geleitet wurden, wie ihr Alpha das wollte. Jo war niemals unfair. Sie war sanftmütig und freundlich und bot mehr Unterstützung und positive Bestärkung als dass sie sie tadelte. Sie hassten es mehr als alles andere, sie zu enttäuschen.

Nun, April hasste es fast mehr als alles andere, Jo zu enttäuschen. Für April war eine stehende Regel zu Hause, dass jede Strafe, die sie von einer Partei außerhalb ihres Heims erhielt, von ihrem Alpher nochmal doppelt ausgehändigt wurde, wenn sie zu ihm zurückkehrte. Genauso hatte er ihr das gesagt mit seiner tiefen, rauen Stimme. Sie war vor Vergnügen erbebt, als er ihr diese Regel vorgelesen hatte, aber in den letzten paar Wochen hatte sie gelernt, die Regel zu hassen.

April ließ sich um Punkt 16:33h selbst in die Suite ein. Sie machte sich sofort auf die Suche nach ihrem Alpher und fand ihn nasse Wäsche in den Trockner tun. Es verblüffte sie immer noch endlos, dass der Einrichtungsdirektor und rundherum wichtige Alpher Wäsche und Haushaltsarbeit selbst erledigte. Er war einfach zu süß für Worte. „Ich mache das, Alpher.“ Sie trat vor, um zu übernehmen, aber er war bereits fertig und startete die Maschine.

„Nicht nötig, Schatz, aber danke für das Angebot. Wie war dein Tag?“ Als er sich umdrehte, um seine Omega anzusehen, sah April, dass seine Augen rot umrandet waren und sein Gesicht leicht geschwollen. Er hatte schon wieder geweint. Sie hatte es nicht bemerkt, aber andererseits hatte er seinen Bund stumm gestellt als er auf Arbeit war, damit er sie nicht ablenkte. Sie wollte ihn danach fragen, aber hielt sich für den Moment zurück. Sie kannte die Regeln im Haus und es war noch nicht Zeit.

„Ich habe heute viel gelernt. Wir haben über Omegainstinkte gesprochen und wie wir dagegen ankämpfen können, wenn der falsche Top uns etwas befielt, Sie wissen, einer der keine Autorität über uns hat. Alpha Jo sagt, dass sie uns Selbstverteidigung beibringen wird, sodass wir kämpfen können, falls wir müssen. Oh und ich habe es heute 30 Minuten ohne zu kommen geschafft. Das ist bis jetzt das längste.“ Sie sprühte vor Aufregung, deshalb ließ Castiel ihren jugendlichen Enthusiasmus über sich hinwegwaschen, ein Balsam für seinen aufgebrachten Geist.

„Gutes Mädchen. Und ich weiß, dass du es sogar noch besser hinkriegen kannst. Würdest du heute Abend mit mir daran arbeiten? Ich würde liebend gerne sehen, wie weit wir dein Training anschieben können.“

„Natürlich, Alpher. Alles.“ Sie kuschelte sich in seine Arme, noch immer ungemütlich neben dem rumpelnden Trockner stehend. Sie ließ sich leicht von ihm in die Küche leiten. „Aber ich bin heute auch dreimal gepaddelt worden, Alpher. Es tut mir leid, Sir.“

Er hielt sie von sich weg, sodass er sie ansehen konnte. „Und wofür jeweils?“

April kramte ihren Bestrafungsbericht aus der Tasche und reichte ihn ihm. Er nahm ihn, aber faltete ihn nicht auf, sondern wartete darauf, dass sie es ihm sagte. Verbales Eingeständnis war für ihn eine wichtige Sache, also traf sie seinen Blick vorsichtig und sagte: „Ich habe meinen Hausaufgabenbericht hier in der Suite liegenlassen, als ich heute früh gegangen bin. Das war das erste. Dann war ich letzte in dem Gedächtnisspiel. Kennen Sie da dieses eine? Alpha gibt uns eine lange Reihe komplizierter Anweisungen und wir müssen warten, bis sie durch ist, bevor wir anfangen und sie dann alle so wie aufgetragen ausführen und in der richtigen Reihenfolge. Es ist wirklich schwierig!“, jammerte sie.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwierig ist, April, aber es ist sehr, sehr wichtig, zu lernen, genau auf die Anweisungen deines Tops zu hören. Ich bin überrascht und enttäuscht, dass du das Spiel verloren hast. Du warst am schlechtesten? Du hast eine Tracht Prügel mit dem Paddel dafür verdient. Und das dritte?“

Das war für sie am schwersten zuzugeben. Es war echtes Fehlverhalten, nicht nur Unfähigkeit die Erwartungen zu erfüllen, wie die beiden anderen. Sie fühlte sich schuldig und sie wusste, sie würde richtig einen aufs Dach kriegen. Sie zog den Kopf ein und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Inakzeptabel, Omeger“, korrigierte er unnachsichtig und hob ihr Kinn. Sie sah ihm immer noch nicht in die Augen, aber beim zweiten Mal sprach sie deutlich.

„Ich habe mich mit Veronica und Jimmy gestritten. Sie waren kleine Dreckskerle und ich hab Ärger gekriegt, weil ich sie angeschnauzt habe, ihr bescheuerten Mäuler zu halten.“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

Castiel lachte beinahe laut auf, aber er hielt den Ausbruch zurück. Sie war so jung und unschuldig und süß. Er seufzte und ließ ihr Gesicht los.

„Worum ging es?“

„Ich möchte es lieber nicht sagen, Sir. Es ist mir peinlich.“ Sie schmollte und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„April.“ Das war alles, was er sagte, aber so viel mehr wurde mit dem einen Wort vermittelt, das und der beständige Befehl, den er durch den Bund schob.

„Sie haben mich wegen unserem Altersunterschied aufgezogen. Sie und ich, da wäre es gar nicht möglich, dass unsere Beziehung irgendwie anders wäre als die zwischen einem Elternteil und dem Kind, wie eine… eine Daddy-Sache oder so was. Ich habe den beiden gesagt, dass es so nicht wäre, aber… es wurde ziemlich unschön. Ich habe ein paar Dinge gesagt, die ich nicht hätte sagen sollen.“ 

„Na gut. Ich weiß, wie sehr es an dir frisst, wenn du dich schuldig fühlst, also werden wir uns sofort darum kümmern.“ Er öffnete den Bericht, um die Anzahl der Schläge zu erfahren und um herauszufinden, ob sie bei einer der vorherigen Strafen ausgeschüttet hatte. „Danach möchte ich, dass du ein Bittersalzbad nimmst und dich entspannst, während ich Abendessen mache. Na los, bring dich in Position.“ Dem Bericht folgend hatte sie 10 Schläge für die vergessenen Hausaufgaben erhalten, nur 5 für das verlorene Spiel und 20 für Streiten im Unterricht. Er schuldete ihr heute Abend also 70 und konnte mit einer erheblichen Ausschüttung rechnen. Sie war ein bisschen überfällig. Er erinnerte sich selbst, beim Abendessen noch mehr über den Streit zu fragen.

April war bereits nackt und kniete auf dem Boden vor seinem bevorzugten Stuhl. Er hatte niedrige, breite Armlehnen, die nicht im Weg waren, wenn man jemanden übers Knie legte, bot aber genug Struktur, dass er Halt bot für das anschließende Kuscheln. Er setzte sich und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, zog sie sanft hoch und auf seinen Schoß.

Sein Wolf liebte diesen Teil. Seine warme, junge, gefügige Gefährtin nackt über seinem Schoß liegen zu haben stellte fast alles in der Welt wieder richtig. Fast alles, für die Dauer, die sie da war. Er berührte ihren Hintern sanft, nur um den Schaden, den das Paddel über den Tag hinweg angerichtet hatte, zu inspizieren. Es war nicht schlimm, nur eine leichte Rötung war noch da. Es gab keine Abreibungen oder blauen Flecken. Gut. Er wollte, dass sie das hier spürte, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie im Salzbad Schmerzen haben würde.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Omeger. Du hast für deine Verstöße bereits bezahlt und ich denke, dass du deine Lektion gelernt hast. Aber ich muss wissen, dass ich mich darauf verlassen kann, dass du deine Verpflichtungen mir gegenüber auch erfüllst, wenn wir grade nicht beieinander sind. Und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ein anderer Wolf mehr Spuren auf dir hinterlassen hat als ich. Das stört das Gleichgewicht zwischen uns. Hol tief Luft, du bekommst jetzt 70.“

Er hob seinen Arm, machte aus seiner Hand eine flache Platte aus warmem Stahl und ließ sie hart fallen. Sie bewegte sich kaum, aber er sah, wie sich eine Linie der Anspannung über ihre Schultern bildete. So brav für ihn. Sein Verstand machte sich auf und brach wieder die Regeln, als er ihn daran erinnerte, dass Deans Schultern zu Beginn einer langen Tracht Prügel genau dasselbe taten. Castiel schaffte es, den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und sich auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

Er versohlte sie hart und zügig, nicht so schnell, dass es zu bald wieder vorbei wäre, aber schnell genug, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, einen Hieb zu verarbeiten, bevor auch schon der nächste niederprasselte. Die Tracht Prügel sollte ein Gefühl des Aufbauens haben, ansteigen, immer wachsende Anspannung. Er forderte sie nicht auf, zu zählen oder zu denken oder irgendetwas zu tun, als es einfach hinzunehmen. Er wollte sie in ihrem Sub-Headspace. Er wollte ihr tiefstes Selbst aktivieren, alle Schuld herausziehen und sie dann ein für alle Mal aus ihr rausspülen lassen. Die Tracht Prügel war so ausgelegt, dass sie sowohl ihre Omegadrüse ausschütten sollte, als auch ihre tiefe Sub rauslassen.

Sie begann zu strampeln, zu treten und aufzuschreien. Sie flehte ihn an aufzuhören, aber er hielt sie nur enger um ihre Taille, fing ihren um sich schlagenden Arm ein und pinnte ihn auf ihren Rücken und machte weiter. Ihr Hintern glühte jetzt rot vom Vollsten des rundesten Teils bis zum oberen Teil ihrer Oberschenkel. Er spürte es genauso kommen wie sie. Der Paarungsbund stand weit offen und obwohl er ihren Schmerz und ihre nahende Ausschüttung nicht so erlebte wie sie, konnte er es alles spüren.

Genau auf dem 60. Schlag schüttete sie mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus, sodass er die letzten 10 frei und eilig austeilen und sie damit überwältigen konnte. Sie brach in unkontrollierbares Schluchzen aus, als er aufhörte und mit seiner linken Hand sanfte Kreise auf ihrem Rücken rieb, während seine rechte leicht auf ihrem pochenden Hinterteil ruhte. Er ließ sie das letzte Bisschen Schuld ausweinen und wartete geduldig, dass sie wieder zu ihm zurückkam.

Irgendwann in der Zwischenzeit war er hart geworden. Er wusste, sie konnte es an ihrem Bauch fühlen und er wollte. Er zog sie, sodass sie vor ihm stand und stützte sie mit seinen großen Händen, um ihr prüfend ins Gesicht zu sehen. War sie zu weit weg? Nein. Ihr ging es gut. (Das ist meine starke Omega.) Sie begegnete seinem Blick, schniefte heftig und hickste immer noch, als sie versuchte, ihr Weinenunter Kontrolle zu kriegen, aber in ihren Augen stand unverhohlene Lust. Er stand auf und nahm sie hoch wie eine Braut und ließ sie kurzerhand aufs Sofa plumpsen. Sie jaulte auf, als ihr Hintern aufs Leder auftraf, protestierte aber nicht.

Castiel löste zügig seine Gürtelschnalle und öffnete seinen Reißverschluss. Dann zog er seinen Penis hervor und ließ seine Hose tief genug rutschen, dass ihr Fleisch nicht über das raue Metall reiben würde. Sie ließ ein Bein von der Sofakante fallen und drapierte das andere über die Rückenlehne. Sein Wolf atmete voller Bewunderung aus. Ihr Omega war so gelenkig und willig. Castiel bestieg sie wie ein Tier, stieß hart und schnell. Es war das selbe Tempo, mit dem er sie eben noch geschlagen hatte, aber hierfür eignete es sich auch. Ihr Hintern war zu wund für viel Kontakt, aber soweit wie ihre Beine gespreizt waren, kam er trotzdem gut an ihre Scheide ran. 

Diesmal gab es kein Spiel, keine Küsse, kein Halten und Berühren oder Liebkosen. Er war wild und machtvoll und sie beide liebten es. Seine Omega sehnte sich nach seinem Knoten, schlag ihre Beine um seinen Rücken, als er nahe kam, aber er verweigerte ihn ihr. Er liebte es, mit der Macht des Wolfs zu surfen, solange er noch genug Kontrolle behielt, um sie wieder an sich zu reißen, wenn er das wollte. Es war eine Übung in Kontrolle für ihn selbst ähnlich wie das, was seine Gefährtin im Unterricht erlebte. Sie kam hart und grub ihre Fingernägel in seine Schultern. Er hämmerte sie durch ihren Orgasmus, genoss dabei das Pulsieren von Anspannung, das seinen Penis massierte, dann zog er raus, bevor sein Knoten sich in ihr festhakte. Ihre Füße und Beine wurden auseinander gezwungen, als er sich auf die Knie zog und sich selbst zum Orgasmus streichelte.

Er bespritzte ihren Bauch und ihre Scheide mit seiner Samenflut, während sie sich unter ihm wand. Jetzt gesättigt, da der Hintern seiner Omega mit einzig und allein seinen Handabdrücken bedeckt war und seine Omega mit seinem Erguss bemalt war, hörte er auf sich zu streicheln und atmete sich von seinem High runter.

April wurde bald erschöpft ins Bad gebracht und Cas wusch sich zügig, zog sich was an und kochte in der Küchenzeile Spaghetti. Genau dann fiel ohne Warnung in ihm alles in sich zusammen.

 

**************************

 

Castiel wusste, wie man Spaghetti machte. Dean hatte ihm beigebracht, frische, reifen Tomaten zu blanchieren und zu zerkleinern, zarte Kräuter rauszusuchen und sie mit einer Schere zu schneiden, sodass er sie nicht zerstörte. Dean wusste alles übers Kochen. Castiel wollte für seine Gefährtin eine vollwertige Mahlzeit machen. Sie war so brav gewesen und sie verdiente es. Sie würde entspannt und schläfrig und sehr, sehr hungrig aus dem Bad kommen. Er plante, die Mahlzeit dann fertig zu haben, um sie mit ihr zu essen. Für die beiden Gefährten war die Abendbrotzeit ein sehr besonderer Teil ihres Tages. Sie markierte eine wichtige Rollenänderung in ihrem Umgang miteinander. Cas wollte immer alle Korrekturen oder Ausschüttungen für den Tag ausgehändigt und erledigt haben, wenn es Abendessen gab, sodass sie beide zu Tisch kommen konntes, ohne dass so was noch über ihnen hing und sie auch sonst keinen Grund hatten, ihre Sekundären oder Tertiären Geschlechtsrollen einzunehmen. Er wollte, dass es eine Zeit war, in der Castiel Novak und April Novak, wenn auch durch fast 20 Jahre Altersunterschied getrennt, als zwei gepaarte Erwachsene zusammenkommen konnten und zufrieden eine Mahlzeit teilen.

Er mochte es, von den Freuden und Ärgernissen seines Tages zu erzählen und er lauschte gerne ihren. Es gefiel ihm, häuslich vertraut mit ihr umzugehen. Das war oft schwierig, aber es wurde besser, je mehr sie einander kennen lernten. Er bewunderte so viel an ihrem Gemüt. Er liebte es, wie draufgängerisch sie sein konnte und alles aus einer Perspektive sah, die sein Alter ihm nicht mehr gestattete.

Er schnitt frischen Knoblauch als er den Paarungsbund öffnete, um ihren Zustand zu prüfen und ihr eine Bestärkung seiner Liebe zu senden. Liebe. Das war die eigenartigste Emotion. Nicht eine einzelne Emotion als solche, aber ein Wust aus allem, was eine Person mit einem unzerbrechlichen Bund an eine andere bindet. Es war Achtung, Zuneigung, Bewunderung, Respekt, Amüsement, Stolz, Anziehung, Lust, Staunen… sie war eigenartig und schwer festzunageln, aber trotzdem unverwechselbar. 

Castiel hatte April von dem Moment an geliebt, als der Paarungsbund eingerastet war. Er wollte nie ohne sie sein. Aber es war eine komplett andere Art Liebe. Er hatte es frische Gefährten so oft beschreiben hören. Es war nicht, wie die meisten Arten von Liebe: weder gelernt noch verdient war sie trotzdem da. Sie konnte nicht gebrochen oder hinterfragt werden. Sie war einfach. Sie war so ähnlich wie die sofortige und unzerstörbare Liebe, die Eltern bei der Geburt eines Kindes verspüren, obwohl sie doch komplett anders ist. Seine Liebe für April war körperlich, hungrig und roh, zwar nicht elterlich, aber sie kam von einem ähnlichen Fleck in seinem Herzen. Nichts könnte sie zerstören. Sie war ganz und rein.

Castiel sah es nicht kommen. Im einen Moment rührte er noch die rote Soße, grübelte über seine Gefährtin nach und im nächsten hatte er die Pfanne durch die Küche geschleudert, dass sie mit einem lauten Klötern und Scheppern Soße wie Blut gegen die Wand spritze. Sein Atem fühlte sich mit einem Keuchen wie aus seiner Lunge gezerrt an und seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach. Er stürzte in die Sauerei auf dem Boden. Die verschütteten Tomaten verbrannten seine Arme, wo sie in seinem Gewaltausbruch hingespritzt waren. Er krümmte sich in den kleinesten Ball zusammen, den er hinkriegte und schluchzte furchtbare, laute und schwere Schreie rauen und absoluten Schmerzes.

April war umgehend bei ihm, noch nass und nackt und jetzt auch von roter Soße bedeckt, verhedderte sie sich in seine enge Windung. Er hielt sich an ihr fest und weinte heftiger als er je zuvor geweint hatte und wiegte sich vor und zurück. Sie weinte in seine Brust und hielt sich einfach ganz fest, sodass er es rauslassen konnte. Sie sprach nicht, fragte ihn nichts, blieb aber bei ihm, ein warmer, liebender Körper, an dem er sich festhalten konnte und der ihn davon abhielt, zu zerreißen.

Nach unbestimmter Zeit wurde er ruhiger und stiller. Sie sprach sanft in die Stille hinein. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt - sogar nach seinen Regeln. Es war Abendbrotzeit und das bedeutete, dass er ihr Unterwerfung nicht brauchte. Sie konnte offen und frei sprechen, also tat sie es.

„Ich bin ihm einmal begegnet, Alpher. Wussten Sie das? Bevor er Sie verlassen hat?“ Castiel antwortete nicht. Er hatte nichts mehr übrig, das er hätte antworten können. Er hörte einfach zu und ließ zu, dass ihre leise, süße Stimme ihn beruhigte. „Er kam hier her, um ein paar Dinge einzusammeln, die er hier liegen gelassen hatte. Er wusste nicht, dass ich hinten war und hat sich selbst mit seinem Schlüssel reingelassen. Ich war überrascht und ein bisschen ängstlich, als ich jemandem im Wohnzimmer gehört habe, aber ich ging hin, um nachzusehen. Ich, Alpher, es tut mir leid, aber ich war allein zu Hause und ich war nackt. Ich dachte, Sie wären es, deshalb bin ich gucken gegangen. Er war da mit einer Box und packte Bücher und CDs hinein. Er hat mich gehört und sich umgedreht. Er hat mich gesehen, so.“ Sie deutete auf ihren nackten Körper. Castiel sprach noch immer nicht, aber er krallte sich an ihr fest und strich ihr nasses Haar glatt. Wie konnte er sauer auf sie sein, wenn er in diesem Zustand war und von der Wand hinten noch Spaghettisoße tropfte? Die Pfütze unter ihm war etwas warm, aber nicht mehr warm genug, um zu brennen. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell Soße abkühlte, wenn sie über jede Oberfläche in der Küche verteilt war.

Sie fuhr fort: „Er war freundlich zu mir, Alpher. Er war lieb und sanft. Er meinte, er freue sich für uns. Ich kannte ihn natürlich. Ich wusste alles über Sie beide, bevor ich überhaupt hierhergekommen bin. Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte vielleicht genug Glück, um einen von Ihnen als meinen Tester zu ziehen, aber ich hätte mir nie erträumen lassen, dass ich mich mit einem von Ihnen paaren würde. Und, Castiel“, sie benutzte seinen Namen so selten, dass es ihn aus seiner Trance riss und er sah sie an. „Nicht in einer Million Jahren hätte ich mir gedacht, dass ich der Grund sein würde, dass Sie Ihren besten Freund und Ihre einzige Liebe verlieren. Nein, nicht.“ Er hatte angesetzt, zu protestieren. Er liebte Dean, das konnte er vor ihr zugeben, falls er musste, aber Dean war nicht seine einzige Liebe. Das war nicht fair. Aber sie machte weiter und ließ ihn nicht dazwischenfahren. „Ich hab es gesehen, als er mit mir gesprochen hat, Castiel. Ich wusste in dem Moment, was Sie füreinander sind und ich wusste, dass es niemals verblassen würde. Ich sehe in Ihnen den selben Schmerz in jedem Moment an jedem Tag, und ich habe ihn für den kurzen Moment, in dem ich in seiner Gegenwart war, in ihm gesehen.“

Sie hielt inne und strich sanft einen roten Streifen seine Brust hinunter. „Was ich nicht verstehen kann, ist, wieso Sie zulassen, dass Sie sich selbst, mir, Dean, Sam und allen anderen hier, die Sie lieben – was jeder ist - das antun. Castiel, so können wir nicht weitermachen. Nein, bitte hören Sie mir zu. Ich schenke Ihnen mein vorbehaltloses Vertrauen und stelle Sie nie in Frage. Ich vertraue Ihnen vollkommen. Warum können Sie mir nicht auch vertrauen? Sind wir nicht zwei Seiten einer Medaille? Funktionieren Wahre Gefährten nicht so?“

„Ich vertraue dir, April, aber es geht hier nicht um dich“, seine Stimme war rau vom Weinen.

„Nicht um mich? Natürlich geht es hier um mich. Und Sie und Dean auch, aber glauben Sie nicht mal für eine Sekunde, dass mich das nicht auch alles zerreißt. Sie schulden mir mehr, Castiel. Ich verdiene einen starken Wolf, der mir alles gibt, was er mir geben muss. Sie verdienen dasselbe von mir. Ist es nicht das, was Sie mir gesagt haben? Jetzt grade, sind Sie gebrochen. Ich weiß nie von einem Tag auf den nächsten, in welchem Zustand Sie wohl sein werden und Castiel, Gott! Es ist alles unnötig. All dieser Schmerz und das Drama, völlig unnötig.“

Er sah sie verständnislos an. Wovon sprach sie da? Unnötig?

„Sie und ich können niemals Partner sein, mein Alpher. Wir sind auf dem Spektrum zu weit voneinander entfernt. Egal was wir tun oder sagen, wir werden immer ein Machtgefälle zwischen uns haben. Immer.“

„April, nein! Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben!“ Er zitterte und hatte wieder begonnen leise zu weinen. „Bitte verlass mich nicht. Bitte…“

Er hatte sie komplett missverstanden, also flutete sie den Paarungsbund mit Liebe und Trost. Nein, nein, süßer kleiner Alpher, ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Sie hielt ihn ganz fest, bis er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, und summte beruhigend. Das wird schwierig verständlich zu machen sein, aber ich muss es versuchen, für uns alle.

„Hören Sie mir einfach zu, Castiel. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass lernen zuzuhören wichtig ist, richtig?“ Er nickte stumm. „Ok, schauen Sie, Sie lieben mich. Ich weiß, dass Sie es tun, weil ich es durch unseren Bund spüren kann. Aber mehr als das behandeln Sie mich mit Respekt und so viel liebevoller Fürsorge. Sie sind so vorsichtig mit mir, ich sehe das die ganze Zeit. Sie geben mir die dominante Hand, nach der ich mich sehne und die ich brauche, Sie geben mir Ihren Knoten mit so viel Leidenschaft und Stärke und es ist perfekt. Sie lieben mich, Alpher. Bitte, sagen Sie es für mich?“

„Das tue ich. Ich liebe dich so sehr, meine süße Omega.“ Er hatte Mühe, sich zusammenzureißen.

„Genau. Und ich liebe Sie auch. Ganz genauso sehr, aber wie ein Spiegelbild. Wir passen tadellos als Gefährten zusammen. Aber wir können niemals Partner sein, können niemals gleichgestellt sein. Mein Alpher, ich bin Ihnen nicht gleichgestellt, und Sie sind mir nicht gleichgestellt. Verstehen Sie?“

Er glaubte, dass er das tat, also nickte er, aber er brauchte mehr. Er wusste immer noch nicht, worauf sie hinauswollte und er war so fertig mit der Welt.

„Sie lieben Ihren Bruder, richtig? Sie würden alles für ihn tun? Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihnen das bewusst ist, aber obwohl er älter ist als Sie, ist Gabriel dank Ihnen der, der er ist, von dem was ich gesehen habe. So stark ist Ihr Bund zu ihm. Und trotzdem, da er Ihr Bruder ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass Sie mich weniger lieben. Wenn überhaupt macht ein unterstützender Bruder, der sich um Sie kümmert, zu einem besseren Gefährten für mich, weil Ihre Zeit mit ihm Sie zu einem besseren Menschen macht. Können Sie mir folgen?“

„Kann ich. Ich denke, ich habe eine Idee, worauf du hinaus möchtest, aber, Liebling, das ist zu wichtig. Das musst du für mich laut und deutlich aussprechen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, falls ich falsch rate. Bitte, April, sag es einfach.“

„Braver kleiner Alpher“, lobte sie. „Ok, Sie müssen mir jetzt mehr vertrauen, als Sie je jemandem in Ihren Leben vertraut haben, viel mehr als Sie sich selbst vertrauen, denn ich weiß, dass das nicht besonders weit ist. Castiel, ich brauche Sie unbedingt, aber ich brauche Sie ganz. Sie werden NIEMALS darüber hinwegkommen, Dean Winchester zu lieben. Das ist nichts, was einfach aufhört. Sie trauern, als wäre er gestorben, aber er lebt noch, Castiel. In der Zwischenzeit fallen Sie tiefer und tiefer in den Abgrund und Sie werden sich dadurch zerstören, mich, Dean, alle.“

„Bitte sag mir, was ich tun soll. Ich bin so verwirrt. April, bitte…“ Es war ein einzigartiger Moment der Verletzlichkeit für den bedeutenden Alpher, einer der nie wieder vorkommen würde und April hielt ihn voller verdienter Ehrfurcht im Arm.

„Nehmen Sie mich morgen mit. Wir gehen zusammen einkaufen. Wir werden einen Ring aussuchen. Dann bringen Sie mich hierher zurück und lassen mich bei Jo.“

„Was?“

„Gehen Sie und holen Sie ihn, Castiel. Bringen Sie ihn heim und heiraten Sie ihn. Und wehe Sie zweifeln jemals daran, dass das das richtige ist. Ich brauche Sie, Alpher. Ich werde Sie NIEMALS verlassen oder aufhören Sie zu lieben oder Ihre Liebe für mich anzweifeln, aber Dean füllt einen Platz in Ihnen, den ich nicht füllen kann. Sie müssen das in Ordnung bringen. Gehen Sie, holen Sie Dean und bringen Sie ihn heim.“


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Dinge sehen wieder besser aus für die Jungs. Immer noch deprimierend wenig Smut. Aber es wird ab jetzt besser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich konnte euch nicht mit so einem deprimierenden letzten Kapitel ins Neue Jahr gehen lassen. Hier kriegt ihr also einen hoffnungsvollen Zukunftsausblick von mir.
> 
> Text in Klammern zeigt immer den inneren Dialog mit dem eigenen Wolf an, damit das niemanden verwirrt.

Kapitel 10

JETZT

„Alpher Novak!!!“, kreischte Becky, als sie ihm grade vor der Tür zu seiner Suite entgegenflog. Er brachte seine Omega nach einem angespannten und stillen Frühstück zum Unterricht. Keiner von ihnen hatte die empfindliche Blase der Hoffnung, die über Castiels Kopf schwebte, kaputt machen wollen, deshalb atmeten sie heute früh kaum in die Richtung des jeweils anderen. Es schien einfach so empfindlich… aber Becky Rosin hatte keine derartigen Bedenken.

„Beruhige dich, Omeger!“, schnauzte Cas barsch mit strenger Alpher-Autorität. Er griff ihren Nacken als sie vor ihm zum Halt schlidderte und zog ihr Gesicht dicht an seins ran. Weite braune Augen begegneten Funken sprühenden blauen. „Es gibt Regeln, die bestimmen, wie wir uns in öffentlichen Bereichen in dieser Einrichtung betragen, oder etwa nicht?“ Sie nickte hastig und brach den Blickkontakt um den Fußboden anzustarren, aber sie sagte nichts. „Würdest du mich bitte daran erinnern, wie diese Regeln lauten?“

Sie war völlig außer Atem von ihrem irren Sprint um ihn noch zu erwischen, aber auch davon, vor ihm in seinem Zorn zu stehen. Sie war so leicht aufzuregen und sie hatte es schon wieder vermasselt. Sie holte schluckend Atem und erklärte dem Fußboden: „Nicht rennen, nicht schreien, kein Unfug, kein nicht autorisierter Sex.“ Sein Griff um ihren Nacken verstärkte sich, bis er fast wehtat, aber er sagte nichts mehr. Becky riskierte einen Seitenblick in sein Gesicht. Es war nicht im geringsten weicher geworden. Sie wimmerte.

„Es tut mir leid, Alpher. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass ich Sie heute früh verpasse und Sie müssen für mich die Sicherheitsfreigabe für den neuen Omegakoordinator unterschreiben? Er trifft sich um viertel vor sieben im Foyer mit Rufus und er kann nicht rein, wenn das Formular nicht unterschrieben ist.“ Becky brachte das alles raus ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen und auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit.

„Ich verstehe“, antwortete Castiel und nahm seine Hand von ihrem Nacken. „Und würdest du mir verraten, wieso eine SMS oder ein Anruf an mich nicht gereicht hätten? Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass beide Varianten besser gewesen wären.“ Er zog einen Kugelschreiber aus einer Tasche seines weißen Kittels und streckte die Hand nach dem Formular aus, das Becky ihm reichte.

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht, Alpher“, erwiderte sie äußerst beschämt.

Castiel überflog das Formular zügig und unterschrieb es dann. Er kannte den Namen darauf. Er hatte Jos Neubesetzung selbst ausgesucht und wusste, dass die Einrichtung sich glücklich schätzen konnte, einen neuen Koordinator eingestellt zu haben. Er klickte seinen Stift und steckte ihn in die Tasche, reichte das Klemmbrett zurück an die aufgeregte Omega und fixierte sie nochmal mit seinem Blick. „Um dir dabei zu helfen, das in Zukunft nicht zu vergessen, reiche bitte eine Bestrafungsanordnung für dich ein und präsentiere dich einem V.B. deiner Wahl. Reiche es als „4-C“-Stärkegrad ein. Omeger, ich werde diese Art Verhalten nicht tolerieren. Im Flur zu schreien ist mein persönliches Lieblingsärgernis. Ich bin sicher, dass du weißt, dass dies weder das erste noch das zweite Mal ist, dass wir dieses Gespräch führen. Werden wir noch einmal darüber sprechen müssen?“

Oh Scheiße, er machte dieses Ding mit der Augenbraue. „Nein, Alpher! Nein, es tut mir so leid. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, ich schwöre es.“

„Danke, Omeger. Sieh zu, dass es das letzte Mal war. Falls es noch einmal vorkommt, wirst du dich direkt vor mir zu verantworten haben. Und Becky, die neue Koordinatorin ist eine „sie“, kein „er“. Jody ist eine Frau.“

„Oh.“

 

*********************

 

Rufus kam so schwungvoll durch die Tür zum Eingangsfoyer, dass er die Beta-Dame mittleren Alters, die das Plakettenarrangement an der Wand betrachtet hatte, ziemlich erschreckte. Sie fuhr zu ihm herum und ließ ihre Tasche fallen. „Scheiße“, fluchte sie und bückte sich, um die Tasche wieder aufzuheben.

„Sind Sie die Neueinstellung?“, fragte er angriffslustig.

„Äm, ja“, brachte sie raus und hielt ihm die Hand zum Handschlag hin. „Jody Mills. Ich werde die Omega-Koordinatorin und Schlafsaalaufsicht sein.“

„Is‘ mir egal, was Se sind, solange Sie meinen Regeln folgen. Also gut zuhören! Ich hasse es, diesen Scheiß zweimal zu erzählen.“ Er ließ ihre Hand peinlicherweise in der Luft hängen und drehte sich zum Empfangstresen.

„Äh, gut.“ Sie setzte einen aufmerksamen Gesichtsausdruck auf und richtete sich auf, um ihm zu folgen.

„Das hier ist der Personaleingang. Wir staffeln die Startzeitpunkte, weil der Eingangsprozess eine Weile dauert. Sie sind in der 7:00h-Gruppe. Das bedeutet, dass Ihr Hintern jeden Tag zwischen 6:55h und 7:00h durch DIESE Tür geht. Nicht früher, nicht später. Verstanden?“

„Verstanden“, antwortete Jody. Sie war eine Beta und sie konnte riechen, dass er auch einer war. Er würde kein „Sir“ von ihr bekommen, nur weil er sich unleidig und autoritär gab. Das musste man sich schon verdienen.

„Haben Sie Ihren Ausweis?“ Er hielt seine Hand auf.

„Äh, ja, der ist…“ Sie hatte ihn in der Tasche bereit und reichte ihn ihm.

„Als erstes muss Mark Ihnen Ihren Ausweis scannen und Ihnen einen Sicherheitsausweis mit Ihrem Bild und Daumenabdruck ausstellen.“ Er reichte Mark den Ausweis durch einen Schlitz im Glas.

„Bitte stellen Sie sich auf die Linie und schauen Sie in die Kamera“, trug Mark ihr auf. Er machte ein schnelles und schreckliches Bild von ihrem Gesicht, dann nahm er mit Hilfe eines Touchpads auf seinem Schreibtisch ihren Daumenabdruck. „Geben Sie mir nur kurz eine Minute“, meinte er und verschwand in den hinteren Teil seines kleinen Raums um den Sicherheitsausweis zu erstellen.

Rufus sprach sie wieder an. „Er wird Ihnen eine Mitarbeiterkennnummer zuweisen, die durch den Sicherheitsausweis mit Ihrer medizinischen Überwachungsakte verknüpft wird. Jeden Tag um 7:00h werden Sie sich so in eine dieser Buden einloggen“, Rufus benutzte seinen eigenen Sicherheitsausweis um die Budentür zu öffnen. Er betrat den winzigen Raum und bedeutete ihr, ebenfalls einzutreten. Es war zu eng für zwei Leute, deshalb blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen um zu gucken. „Das Ganze funktioniert wie folgt: Sie lassen es hier auf dem Bildschirm Ihren Fingerabdruck lesen. Seien Sie nicht so doof, einen anderen Daumen einlesen zu lassen, als den, den Sie grade Mark gegeben haben.“ Jody schmunzelte, als Rufus seinen Daumen auf den dafür vorgesehenen Punkt auf dem Bildschirm legte. Der Bildschirm leuchtete auf und sein Name und seine persönlichen Daten erschienen auf dem Display.

Er drehte sich um und fing ihren Blick auf. „Falls jemals, wenn Sie das hier tun, ein falscher Name erscheint, rufen Sie mich sofort. Kein Herumgealber. Verstanden?“

„Jep.“

„Ok, von hier ist es ein Vorgang mit zwei Schritten. Sicherheit und Medizin suchen nach einer übereinstimmenden Kennnummer und stellen sicher, dass Ihre chemischen Werte normal sind, Verhütung und Medikamente so sind wie sie sein sollen und Sie nicht krank sind. Also… und es ist egal, welches Sie zuerst machen… spucken Sie in diese Röhre, bis zur Markierung“, er füllte die Röhre bis zur Markierung mit seiner Spucke. Da die Röhre klein war, war es nicht all zu viel. „Verschließen Sie die Röhre vollständig. Es macht eine riesengroße gottverdammte Schweinerei, wenn Sie es nicht ganz zumachen, also achten Sie darauf, dass es hörbar einrastet.“ Er demonstrierte es. Es erschien Jody nicht zu schwer zu sein. „Dann tun Sie die Röhre in diesen Schlitz und machen die Klappe zu. Sie sehen, dass auf dem Bildschirm steht „Erhalten“?“

„Ja, sehe ich“, antwortete Jody höflich.

„Jep, dann nehmen Sie einen dieser Becher und pinkeln bis zu dieser Markierung hier hinein.“ Rufus machte beiläufig seinen Reißverschluss auf, holte seinen Penis raus, zielte auf die Innenwand des Bechers und befüllte ihn genau bis zur Markierung. Dann machte er mit einer Hand einen Deckel drauf und packte sich mit der anderen wieder ein. Jody war von seiner Kontrolle beeindruckt. „Wenn Sie mehr haben, als der Becher fasst, zielen Sie in das kleine Becken da hinter Ihnen.“ Jody drehte sich um und sah ein kleines Pissoir an der hinteren Wand. Oh jah. DAS würde für Frauen hilfreich sein. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie ihre Oberschenkel und ihren Oberkörper nah genug an die Wand quetschen sollte, um in die richtige Position zu kommen und entschied sich, eine andere weibliche Mitarbeiterin zu fragen, wie man das machen sollte. Aber Rufus demonstrierte es dankbarerweise. „Sie ziehen es einfach an diesem kleinen Griff unten raus und setzen sich drauf. Dann schieben Sie es wieder an die Wand, wenn Sie fertig sind.“ Besser, dachte Jody.

„Der Urinbecher wird in diese Mulde hier gelegt, dann drücken Sie den „Los“-Knopf“, machte Rufus mit seiner Tour weiter. „Waschen Sie Ihre Hände, säubern Sie alles, was Sie angefasst haben, und wischen Sie alle Tropfen, die danebengegangen sind, mit einem dieser Tücher hier weg. Dann warten Sie auf Ihre Ergebnisse. Das bracht nicht sehr lange.“ Wie um das zu beweisen leuchtete der Bildschirm grün auf und verkündete: „Eingang Akzeptiert, Rufus Turner (Sicherheitsdirektor)“.

„Dann nehmen Sie die Proben wieder raus, werfen sie hier in den Müll und dann sind Sie startklar. Und bei allem, was heilig ist, machen Sie hinter sich sauber. Niemand von uns ist Ihre Mama und niemand möchte in jemand anderes Pisse stehen.“ Er bedeutete ihr, die Bude wieder zu verlassen und ging auf ein Drehkreuz am Ende des Foyers zu. „Wenn Sie grünes Licht bekommen haben, ziehen Sie Ihren Sicherheitsausweis hier durch, scannen wieder Ihren Daumen und gehen durch das Drehkreuz. Falls es ein Problem mit dem Test gegeben hat, oder die Ergebnisse ungewöhnlich waren, wird die Tür da hinten Sie in den medizinischen Bereich durchlassen. Die werden rausfinden, was das Problem war und damit ist alles gut. Falls Ihre Kennnummer nicht mit unseren Akten übereinstimmt, wird die Bildschirmanzeige Sie auffordern, zum Sicherheitsfenster zu gehen. Hey, Mark!“, rief er über Jodys Schulter. „hast du den Sicherheitsausweis für diese Beta fertig?“

„Ja, Sir, Rufus. Hier.“ Mark ließ den Sicherheitsausweis zusammen mit ihrem Personalausweis durch den Schlitz gleiten. Sie griff danach, aber Rufus war schneller, hielt sie vor sich hoch und sicherte sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit, indem er ihre Legitimation von ihr fernhielt.

„Verlieren Sie den Sicherheitsausweis NICHT. Kommen Sie nicht ohne ihn zur Arbeit. Das System scannt nach allem Abnormalen: Drogen und Alkohol, Schwangerschaften, Geschlechtskrankheiten, Hormonunausgeglichenheit, Infektionen und Krankheiten, all diesen wissenschaftlichen-medizinischen Mist, mit denen ich mich nicht auskennen muss. Nehmen Sie KEINE Medikamente, die nicht in Ihrem Krankenprofil vermerkt sind und hören Sie nicht mit dem Verhüten auf. Wir hatten hier noch nie einen Unfall und wir haben nicht die Absicht, jetzt damit anzufangen.“ Sein Blick blieb scharf, während er sprach. Er machte hier keine Witze. „In Ihrer Freizeit können Sie es treiben, mit wem auch immer Sie wollen, aber Sie müssen jeden ungeschützten Geschlechtsverkehr oder Verkehr mit einem neuen Partner umgehend Ihrem Vorgesetzten und der medizinischen Abteilung melden, wenn Sie zur nächsten Schicht hier eintreffen. Die werden Ihre Risiken beurteilen, Ihren sexuellen Kontakt mit Klienten wie auch immer nötig reduzieren und Tests für Geschlechtskrankheiten durchführen, bis sie sicher sind, dass Sie sauber sind. Die meisten von uns vögeln einfach andere Einrichtungsmitarbeiter. Hält die Tests einfach und sorgt dafür, dass alles in der Familie bleibt, aber das ist Ihre Angelegenheit. Wenn Sie losziehen und irgendeinen Fremden vögeln, der sonst was haben könnte, können Sie sich halt von JEDWEDEM sexuellen Kontakt hier für die nächsten sechs Monate verabschieden.“ Jody grinste ihn einfach an. Sie war glücklich gepaart und in ihrer Freizeit monogam. Das würde kein Problem sein.

„Versuchen Sie nicht, Ihr Pipi schon in nem Becher oder so mit hier reinzunehmen. Die Temperatur würde nicht stimmen und Sie werden auffliegen. Passiert immer wieder. Neue Leute wollen die Bude nicht zum Pinkeln nutzen und dann sitzen sie da drin fest bis ich komme und ihnen für ihre Blödheit den Arsch versohle.“

„Morgen, Rufus“, sagte eine fröhliche rothaarige Beta-Dame auf ihrem Weg in der Tür Richtung einer der Buden auf der anderen Seite des Foyers. Es gab fünf auf jeder Seite.

„Morgen, Charlie“, rief Rufus zurück. „Oh hey, Charlie!“ Er hielt sie davon ab, einzutreten. „Hast du was dagegen, Jody hier rumzuführen? Es ist ihr erster Tag.“

Die Augen der Beta weiteten sich und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Absolut! Ich meine, nein, ich habe nichts dagegen. Ich freue mich sehr, Sie wiederzusehen. Ich bin Charlie!“ Sie streckte die Hand aus. Jody schüttelte sie.

„Jody Mills. Ich habe Sie bereits bei meinem Bewerbungsgespräch getroffen.“

„Genau. Das war ich. Ok, ich bin in einer Sekunde bei Ihnen. Sie sind schon durch?“

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich brauche nur meinen Sicherheitsausweis“, Jody sah Rufus erwartungsvoll an.

Er reichte ihn ihr und meinte: „Sie haben 10 Minuten von dem Moment, in dem die Bude Sie rauslässt, bis das Drehkreuz Sie wieder aussperrt und Sie alles nochmal machen müssen, also machen Sie hier nicht zu viel Müll.“

„Danke, Rufus. Ich weiß Ihre Hilfe zu schätzen“, meinte Jody ehrlich. Sie mochte ihn sehr. Sie ging davon aus, dass sie blendend miteinander auskommen würden, wenn sie einander erstmal kennen gelernt hatten. Jody bevorzugte eine direkte, vielleicht sogar ruppige Persönlichkeit, wenn sie denn aufrichtig war, gegenüber jemandem, der schwer zu durchschauen und aufgesetzt war, egal wie nett sie sich gaben.

„Gut dann, wissen Sie, was Sie hier drinnen tun müssen?“ Charlie nickte zu den Buden.

„Ich glaube, ich komme klar“, erwiderte Jody und sah, wie Rufus durch das Drehkreuz verschwand.

„Alles klärchen. Bis gleich.“ Charlie trat ein und zog die Tür zu und Jody betrat die Bude neben Charlies. Mehr Angestellte kamen rein und die Buden füllten sich schnell.

Das würde ein Strudel von einem ersten Tag werden. Jody zog die Hose runter und positionierte den Becher.

 

*************************

 

Castiel fühlte sich unruhig. Sein Körper hatte viel zu viel Energie, um in einem Konferenzraum zu sitzen, um Einkommen, Budgets und zukünftige Finanzpläne zu diskutieren, aber er hielt sich zurück und konzentrierte sich. Dean hatte ihm vor Jahren beigebracht, dass seine Pläne ohne Finanzierung und gründliche Planung niemals zu etwas führen würden und er hatte recht behalten. Nur weil Dean gelernt hatte, das Geld tief aus den Taschen der reichen Wölfe zu ziehen, die das College absolvierten, war ihr erstes Forschungsprojekt so ein unvergleichbarer Erfolg geworden. Castiel war aufmerksam und machte nie wieder den Fehler, den langweiligen Kram zu vernachlässigen.

Aber das heute war Mist. Endlose Details durchzusitzen war Mist. Letzten Abend hatte er April eine Mahlzeit aus der Mensa bestellt, nachdem er seinen Versuch sauberzumachen aufgegeben hatte und die rot-orangene Sauerei in der Küche trocknen gelassen hatte. Er selbst hätte nichts runterbekommen, selbst wenn er es versucht hätte. Die Küche war offiziell geschlossen, aber es war immer noch ein Mitarbeiter da, der ein Käsesandwich für die Läufigkeits-/Brunfträume zurechtmachen konnte. Cas hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er die Sauerei in der Küchenzeile den Einrichtungshausmeistern überließ, aber er konnte das grade einfach nicht auch noch schaffen. Er hatte das meiste der Flüssigkeit aufgewischt. April versicherte ihm mit einem sanften Lachen, dass es für den Einrichtungsdirektor in Ordnung war, die Reinigungskräfte hin und wieder ihre Arbeit tun zu lassen.

Nachdem er sie beide geduscht hatte, hatte er sanft und süß mit seiner Gefährtin geschlafen. Er wollte, dass sie spürte, wie tief geehrt er von dem Vertrauen war, das sie in ihn steckte und er wollte, dass ihre Wölfe sich verbanden. Er hatte sie ihre ganze Kehle hinunter geküsst bis zum Paarungsbiss, die Narbe in den Mund gesaugt und sie zärtlich mit den Zähnen und der Zunge geärgert, während er langsam in sie gestoßen hatte. Sie hatte sich an seinen Rücken geklammert und bewegte sich mühelos mit ihm. Ihr Vergnügen stieg blitzartig, als er härter auf die Bissnarbe biss und sie kam mit einem überraschten Keuchen. (Oh, das ist interessant,) sein Wolf richtete sich auf und wurde aufmerksam. (Ich frage mich, ob das auch ohne Penis in ihr und während sie angezogen ist, funktioniert.)

(Platz, Junge), ermahnte Castiel seinen Wolf. (Nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.) Zum Schluss hatte er seinen Knoten in sie versenkt und sie hatten leise bis spät in die Nacht miteinander gesprochen, wobei er ihr Haar und ihre Haut gestreichelt hatte. Er brauchte ihre Versicherung, dass sie zuvor nicht aus reiner Not gesprochen hatte. Sie hatte recht, hatte er bemerkt, er vertraute ihr nicht ganz. Scheiße, er KANNTE sie nicht wirklich. Aber er erwartete (forderte), dass sie ihm vertraute. Es war unausgeglichen und unfair. Der Paarungsbund stand weit offen. Sie ließ sich vom scharfen Blick seines Wolfs eingehend mustern. Sie hatte keine Hintergedanken, versuchte nicht, zu betrügen. April beobachtete mit vorsichtigem Optimismus, wie er sie betrachtete. Sie war für ihn ein offenes Buch zu lesen und sie hatte eindeutig Angst, dass er ihren Vorschlag zurückweisen würde, um völlig fehlgeleitet zu versuchen, nobel zu sein (was ziemlich genau seiner Natur entspräche), wie sein Wolf unfreundlich feststellte.

Aber Castiel hatte es satt, nobel zu sein. Je mehr er alle Gespräche durchging, die er in den letzten paar Wochen über Dean geführt hatte, desto klarer wurde ihm, was für ein „Vollpfosten“ er gewesen war. (Ist das das Wort, das Dean benutzen würde?) (Jep, genau das. Vielleicht auch Depp.) Sie hatten alle versucht, zu ihm durchzukommen. Alle hatten ihn zu dieser Entscheidung hingeleitet. Er war dumm und blind gewesen, entschlossen, sich durch etwas durchzukämpfen, durch das man sich nicht durchkämpfen konnte und überzeugt, dass niemand die Auswirkungen zu spüren kriegen würde außer ihm selbst. Er hatte stundenlang wachgelegen, seine Wundergefährtin im Arm gehalten und ihr zugehört, wie sie ihm immer wieder bestätigte, dass sie Dean in ihrem Rudel haben wollte. Sie nannte ihn ihren Schwiegergefährten. Sie hatte geschworen, dass sie es zu dritt auf die Reihe kriegen würden und seinen Wolf damit gelockt, wie köstlich es sein würde, zwei Subs zum Spielen zu haben, zwei, die ein für alle Mal ihm gehörten. Der Wolf musste nicht weiter überredet werden. Falls die Wölfe zum Reisen packen würden, wären seine Taschen schon ins Auto gestopft gewesen und er hätte hechelnd die Nase aus dem Fenster in den Wind gehalten.

Castiel war ebenfalls überzeugt. Nachdem er so viele Jahre so hart dagegen angekämpft hatte, weil er keinen Weg gesehen hatte, dieses Dilemma zu umgehen und alles, was er schon so lange für Dean empfand, unterdrückt hatte, hatte seine kleine Teenager-Gefährtin sein Leben betreten und alle Entschuldigungen beiseite gewischt. Heirate ihn einfach. Es war so leicht! Der kontrollierte Teil seines Gehirns – der, den er nur ungern anerkennen wollte, weil er ihm die Schuld für ALLES zuschrieb – sprach wie ein kleines weißes Gewissen eines Engels, der auf seiner Schulter saß und wies darauf hin, dass nicht zu wissen, was für ein Wahrer Gefährte von Dean noch in der Zukunft lag, ein Knackpunkt sein würde. Was war, wenn derjenige, für den Dean bestimmt war, Dean ganz für sich allein wollte? Das war ein echtes Problem. Cas wollte Dean definitiv ganz für sich allein. Welchen Schaden würde es für Deans zukünftige Beziehung mit seinem Gefährten bedeuten, wenn sie ihm oder ihr zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine zuvor festzementierte Ehe zu einem anderen Mann aufbürdeten, gegen den Willen des unbekannten Gefährten?

April hatte ihn beruhigt und sein Gesicht gestreichelt. Castiel war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er seine Sorgen laut ausgesprochen hatte, aber sie flüsterte ihm tröstende Worte ins Ohr. „Wir können das schaffen, süßer kleiner Alpher. Deans Wahrer Gefährte wird niemand Unvernünftiges oder Besitzergreifendes sein. Das würde nicht passen. Wir müssen nur jeden Tag so nehmen, wie er kommt; tun, was wir für uns drei tun müssen und wenn wir vier werden, werden wir halt vier. Wir werden uns daran gewöhnen. Vertrauen Sie mir bitte, und gehen Sie jetzt schlafen. Sie sind so müde, kleiner Alpher.“

 

****************************

 

Es war nicht so einfach oder unkompliziert, nur kurz zu packen und zum Juwelier oder zum Flughafen zu eilen. April konnte es sich nicht leisten, ihren Kurs zu verpassen, Jo stellte Selbstverteidigungstechniken vor und machte Training in Bestimmtheit. Obwohl Cas keinen Zweifel daran hatte, dass seine Gefährtin bestimmt sein konnte, wenn sie es musste, wollte er, dass sie die Fachsprache und die Regelungen der Einrichtung kannte, um Missverständnisse, die sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnten, zu vermeiden. Und Cas hatte auch Verantwortungen, derer er sich nicht einfach entledigen konnte, so sehr er das auch wollte. Er war immer noch eng als Trainer mit Besitzanspruch im Training einiger Schüler eingebunden. Er hatte am Morgen eine Session mit dem jungen Jeremy und nach dem Mittagessen eine mit Cecilia. Danach würde er noch einige Stunden administrative Drecksarbeit an seinem Computer erledigen müssen und er schuldete dem Krankenflügel zwei Stunden ärztliche Arbeit vor Tagesende. Jetzt ging grade eine Mitarbeiterkonferenz zu Ende. Er räusperte sich.

„Falls ihr erlaubt, bevor ihr euch alle für den Tag verstreut, ich muss mich für mein Verhalten in der letzten Zeit entschuldigen. Es ist kein Geheimnis, da bin ich sicher, für irgendjemanden von euch, dass ich unangemessen abgelenkt und verzweifelt war. Ich habe zugelassen, dass mein privates Leben meine Arbeit als Fachmann beeinflusst hat. Es tut mir leid, dass mein Tun für euch alle auf die ein oder andere Weise eine Last war. Manche von euch, besonders Alphas Bobby und Benny, haben klaglos hinter mir her gearbeitet, wo ich nachlässig war. An euch richte ich ein herzliches Dankeschön. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass ihr mich in dieser Zeit mit solchen Schwierigkeiten in meinem Leben ertragen habt und möchte euch untertänigst bitten, noch ein bisschen länger für mich einzuspringen.“

Es war Castiel-Sprache, formal und ungeschickt, aber sie schnitt direkt durch die Aktivitäten der Anwesenden. Die, die ihre Papiere zusammengelegt hatten oder grade im Begriff gewesen waren aufzustehen, erstarrten. Alle Augen fokussierten sich auf Cas am Kopfende des Tisches. Er sah sich im Raum um, sah jedem in die Augen und fuhr dann mit seiner Rede fort. „Wie ihr wisst, bin ich frisch gepaart. Meine Paarung, wenngleich sie ein Segen für mich und April, meine liebenswerte Gefährtin, ist, war auch der Auslöser, der einen Keil zwischen mich und meinen langjährigen besten Freund und Arbeitspartner getrieben hat. Darüber hinaus hat sie die Stabilität der Einrichtung beschädigt, indem sie Dean dazu gebracht hat, zu einer anderen Einrichtung zu wechseln und damit eine Reihe Dominosteine angestoßen hat, die zum Teil noch immer sechs Wochen nach seinem Weggang nicht alle gefallen sind.“ Castiel deutete auf Jo nahe am Ende des Konferenztischs und nickte ihr zu, bevor er weitersprach.

„Wir haben Jo Harvelle in die Position der Ausführenden Trainingsdirektorin versetzt und sie als Omegakoordinatorin mit einer hochqualifizierten und sympathischen Neutralen Beta namens Jody Mills ersetzt. Manche von euch kennen Jody bereits, zumindest vom Hören, aber ich bitte euch alle dringend, sie besser kennen zu lernen. Jody wird eine wunderbare Ergänzung für unsere Trainingsabteilung sein und beginnt heute mit ihrer Arbeit. Jo hat mir mitgeteilt, dass sie die Position der Trainingsdirektorin, obwohl ich sie ihr angeboten habe, nicht Vollzeit akzeptieren wird, aber freudig eine Assistenzrolle unter der Leitung eines anderen Direktors einnehmen würde. Der Vorstand hat zugestimmt, solch eine Position zu schaffen und zu finanzieren, sollte sich der richtige Wolf als Leiter der Abteilung finden. Damit müssen wir die Lücke des Trainingsdirektors noch immer füllen. Ich habe vor, diesen Leerraum zu beheben, indem ich persönlich nach Dallas gehe und unseren Trainingsdirektor zurückbringe, damit er die Stelle wiederbesetzen kann, an die er gehört. Ich werde euer aller Unterstützung brauchen, um für meine Verpflichtungen und Termine während meiner Abwesenheit einzuspringen.“

Er hielt inne und blickte zu den reglosen Wölfen am Tisch. Niemand bewegte sich. 

„Äm. Bitte?“, regte er an.

„Was meinen Sie damit, Alpher?“, versuchte es Billie.

Cas runzelte die Stirn als hätte sie chinesisch gesprochen. „Ich meine, dass ich nach Dallas gehen will und Dean überzeugen, nach Hause zu kommen.“

„Aber was werden Sie ihm sagen, dass ihn davon überzeugen wird, das zu tun?“, warf ihre oberste Krankenschwester, Meg, ein und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl ein wenig vor.

Castiel überlegte, ihnen einfach irgendeine Scheiße aufzutischen, aber sie alle kannten die Wahrheit anscheinend eh. Deshalb seufzte er und entschied sich für grade heraus, womit er acht Jahre Verleumdung zerschoss. „Ich werde ihn bitten, mich zu heiraten und ihm seinen alten Job wieder anbieten.“

Der Raum flippte aus. Es flog buchstäblich Papier durch die Luft als viele Körper auf ihn zustürzten, um seine Hand zu schütteln oder ihn zu umarmen. Das Gefühl der Erleichterung war greifbar, wie wenn die Nachricht eines nachlassenden Feuers die Schlagzeilen erreicht und alle durchatmen können. Dann arbeitete Sam sich seinen Weg zu Castiel, sein Gesicht war steinern. Castiel machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Er würde keinen Rückzieher machen, egal was Sam zu sagen hatte, also trat er dem Beta-Dom direkt entgegen, machte aber keine Anstalten zu posieren. Castiel respektierte Sam sehr und betete, dass sie bald Brüder sein könnten.

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht, ihm das anzutun, wenn Sie es nicht wirklich ernst meinen, Castiel“, biss Sam. „Es ist mir ernst. Er hat wegen Ihnen schon genug durchgemacht. Wenn Sie ihm nur einen Ring unter die Nase halten und beim ersten Anzeichen von Schwierigkeiten einen Rückzieher machen, werde ich Sie kalt machen.“

„Sam. Bitte. Ich verstehe dich. Wirklich. Und du hast vollkommen recht.“ Der Raum war jetzt im Grunde leer, als die Mannschaft sich zu ihren unterschiedlichen Terminen aufmachte. Jo schlug Cas’ Schulter auf dem Weg zurück zur Klasse seiner Gefährtin, die grade in der Turnhalle gewesen war. Cas ließ seine Augen auf Deans Bruder. Er brauchte Sams Zustimmung und er verdiente sie von Sam. „Ich bin ein verfluchter Feigling gewesen. Über Jahre. Ich verdiene all deinen Zorn und dein Misstrauen, alles. Ich werde nicht einmal versuchen, dich davon zu überzeugen, dass das nicht so ist. Aber ich werde dir das selbe Versprechen geben, dass ich Dean und April geben werde: Ich bin hier mit vollem Einsatz dabei. Es ist mein sehnlichster Wunsch eine Beziehung mit deinem Bruder aufzubauen, die auf gegenseitiger Liebe, Respekt und einer gleichwertigen Partnerschaft beruht, und ich werde meine Meinung dazu niemals ändern.“

„Sagen Sie mir, wie Sie das hinkriegen wollen“, forderte Sam, der gegenüber Castiel nicht das geringste Bisschen aufweichte. Cas war darauf vorbereitet und begann zu reden. Am Ende, war Sam dabei. Er schüttelte allerdings langsam den Kopf über Cas und versuchte sich vorzustellen, was für ein Empfang Cas wohl in Dallas erwarten würde. „Er ist wirklich, wirklich stinksauer auf Sie. Ich weiß einfach nicht…“

Es dauerte noch weitere fünfzehn Minuten, bis Castiel es zurück in sein Büro schaffte um sich auf seine Session mit Jeremy vorzubereiten. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Charlie hatte ihm versprochen, dass sie ihren Kopf mit Becky und Ellen zusammenstecken würde, um seine Termine aufgeteilt zu kriegen. Er musste nur noch heute durch den Tag kommen und er war ein freier Mann.

 

„Na schön, Omeger!“, blaffte Castiel als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und Jeremy nackt in Position auf der Fußbodenmatte in der Mitte des Übungsraums kniend fand. „Lass uns sehen, an was du dich erinnerst. Ich werde es wissen, wenn du nicht geübt hast.“ Cas ließ nur die Ahnung eines Stupses durch den temporären Besitzanspruchsbund flitzen, um den Omega daran zu erinnern, dass sein Dom Täuschung spüren konnte. „Position 4.“

Der Omega legte seine Brust flach auf die Matte, zog seine Wirbelsäule im Bogen runter, und hob die Hüfte. Nummer 4 war in der Tat eine Präsentationsposition, aber sein Hintern sollte nicht nach außen gerichtet sein. Diese Position war hauptsächlich dafür, den Hintern zu versohlen, nicht zum Ficken. Dabei musste die Wirbelsäule nur grade so leicht gebogen bleiben, wie eine Katze oder weitgehend grade, nicht nach unten gedrückt, um seinen Eingang zur Schau zu stellen, wie Jeremy es getan hatte. Von seiner Position an Jeremys rechter Schulter ließ Castiel die Rute in seiner Hand scharf auf seine Poritze sausen, genau auf den Eingang des Omegas. Wenn er ihn so offen zur Schau stellte, wer war der Alpher, so eine liebliche Einladung nicht anzunehmen? Der Omega stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und zog schützend den Hintern ein.

„Lass uns das nochmal probieren, oder? Position 4, Omeger.“ Dieses Mal erinnerte sich der Neutrale Omega an den richtigen Winkel der Wirbelsäule. Seine Haltung war gut, aber Castiel bemerkte, dass seine Muskeln viel angespannter waren, als sie sein sollten. Er würde mit Zeit und Vertrauen lernen, sich zu entspannen. Cas schickte Lob und Genuss durch den Bund zu ihm. „Sehr gut. Und jetzt zeig mir Position 12.“

Der Omega drehte sich flach auf den Rücken, zog die Knie zu den Achselhöhlen und hielt sie mit den Innenseiten seiner Ellbogen dort. Er war obszön zur Schau gestellt. Nummer 12 war Castiels persönliche Lieblingsposition während seiner Szenen. Sie war nicht gut, wenn man Zugang zum Penis oder der Klitoris der Omegas haben wollte, aber aus dieser Position konnte man im Grunde jede Art Analspiel anfangen. „Entspann deinen Kopf, Jeremy. Lass deinen Blick einfach auf der Decke ruhen. Du musst dich nicht darum kümmern, wo ich bin. Dein Alpher wird dir sagen, falls er oder sie deine Augen auf ihm oder ihr haben möchte. Falls du keine Anweisung erhältst, halt deinen Blick grade nach vorn gerichtet.“ Castiel kniete sich auf ein Knie und schob langsam zwei Finger in den Hintern des Omegas. Er war bereits gut geschmiert und vorbereitet. Er war jung und reif. Der Alpher stieß eine kurze Weile aggressiv in seinen Eingang, beobachtete die Reaktion in Jeremys Gesicht und seinem Penis und spürte, dass der Schleim mehr wurde. Cas konnte genau den Moment bestimmen, in dem Jeremy aufhörte zu denken und sich einfach entspannte. „Da du Neutral bist, musst du nicht lernen, dich einem Dom zu unterwerfen, um deinen Wolf zu füttern und zu streicheln.“ Castiel ließ die Klangfarbe seiner Stimme tiefer werden, um seinen Alpher direkt mit dem Omega-Gehirn des Jungen sprechen zu lassen. „Aber als Omega gehören dein Vergnügen und dein Schmerz deinem Alpher. DU, Jeremy, gehörst dem Rudelalpher. Im Moment, bis über dein Sorgerecht entschieden wurde, bin ich das. Du musst an nichts anderes denken, als mich zufrieden zu stellen.“ Castiel nahm einen dritten Finger dazu und wurde schneller. Der Omega begann sichtbar zu keuchen. „Denk nicht, antworte einfach… was möchte dein Alpher jetzt grade von dir? Was würde mir gefallen?“

„Ahh, Gott. Oh… nnnn, nur… Position halten und entspannen, meine Augen geradeaus halten, bitte, Alpher… Ahhh! Nur fühlen, was Sie wollen, dass ich fühle.“

„Braver Junge. Sehr gut. Möchtest du heute kommen, Omeger?“

„Bitte, Alpher, JA!“

Castiel lachte düster. Der Omega hatte noch zu wenig Kontrolle. Es war noch nicht an der Zeit für derartige Belohnungen. „Ich sage dir was, süßer Junge. Wenn du nur von meinen Fingern genauso innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten kommen kannst, darfst du.“ Castiel griff nach einem Nippel und zog heftig daran, dehnte ihn schmerzhaft, während er mit seinen drei Fingern weiter schnell in den Hintern des Jungen stieß. Er machte keine Anstalten, die Prostata des Jungen zu treffen. Er war praktisch eine unmögliche Aufgabe. Aber Cas hatte gesehen, dass Omegas es schaffen konnten und gab sich deshalb viel Mühe, dem Jungen in Hinsicht auf Reibung so viel wie möglich zu geben.

„Du spannst dich wieder an, Omeger. Du musst dich für mich darauf konzentrieren, entspannt zu bleiben. Du musst bei der Sache bleiben.“

„AALPHER!!! BITTE!!!“ Er würde es nicht schaffen und das Reizen machte ihn wahnsinnig. Cas fütterte ihn durch den gemeinsamen Bund mit Ermutigung und Jeremy ließ seinen Frust zurück zum Alpher fluten.

„Zeit ist um, fürchte ich.“ Castiel war nur ein bisschen enttäuscht, als er seine Finger wegzog. „Vielleicht nächstes Mal. Du musst immer im Kopf behalten, dass das Vergnügen deines Körpers mir gehört. Wenn ich entscheide, dir einen Höhepunkt zu gewähren, wirst du einen bekommen. Wenn nicht, dann nicht. Nichtsdestotrotz, schlägst du dich ziemlich gut, wenn man bedenkt, wie weit du hinter den anderen her warst, die in einem Rudelzuhause mit einem Alpher aufgewachsen sind. Lass mal sehen… zeig mit Position 7.“

Sie machten weiter. Fast zu Ende der Stunde, schloss Castiel die Session mit einer leichten Tracht Prügel ab, um durch den Bund die emotionale Reaktion des Omegas auf Korrektur zu prüfen, und untersuchte seinen Anus und Kanal mit einem Spekulum nach Zeichen von Überlastung oder Reizung. Er sah gut aus: entspannt und voll ausgeglichen. Seine Akte zeigte, dass er gestern Abend bei einem Bestrafungs-Paddling Ausgeschüttet hatte. Perfekt.

„Ich bin mit deinem Fortschritt sehr zufrieden, Omeger.“ Cas ließ wieder seinen Alpher für sich sprechen. „Mach einfach so weiter wie bisher. Versuch dich auf die bestimmten Regeln, die für dich am schwersten sind, zu konzentrieren und die Positionen zu üben. Wir sehen uns wieder sobald es mir möglich ist, aber ich werde wohl für die nächsten paar Sessions nicht da sein. Hast du irgendwelche Fragen an mich?“

„Nein, Alpher. Danke, dass Sie sich so viel Zeit für mich nehmen.“

„Sehr gerne, süßer Omega. Du bist es wert.“

 

Nachdem er Jeremy dort abgesetzt hatte, wo sich seine Omega-Klasse nach den Einzelsessions wieder im Speisesaal versammelte, eilte Castiel zurück in sein Büro. Auf dem Weg hielt er inne um Coles Arbeit im Flur zu begutachten. Er hatte Meg angewiesen, ihre Knöchel zu packen, ihre Hose und Unterwäsche war etwa bis Kniehöhe runtergezogen. Ihr Hinterteil sah bereits ziemlich rot aus, als Cole das Paddle noch mehrere Male schnell hintereinander darauf schnellen ließ. Ihre Vulva lugte rot und geschwollen zwischen ihren Backen hervor, aber Cas hatte keinen Anlass anzunehmen, dass das Coles Werk war. Castiel machte nicht auf seine Gegenwart aufmerksam und ging nicht dazwischen. Er war lediglich neugierig. Er kannte Meg Masters gut genug, um zuversichtlich sagen zu können, dass sie den Tadel verdient hatte, aber er wusste auch, dass Benny Bedenken in Bezug auf Coles tyrannisches Gehabe geäußert hatte und Cas wollte es mit eigenen Augen beurteilen.

„Alles klar“, sagte Cole mit neutraler Stimme und steckte das Paddle zurück in die Tasche. „Hoch mit dir.“ Er half ihr, beim Aufstehen das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Keiner der Wölfe bemerkte Castiel an der Seite stehen. Cas beobachtete, wie Cole ihr Gesicht mit den Augen absuchte als er die Tränen von ihren Wangen wischte. „Alles ist gut. Es ist jetzt alles vorbei. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, Meg. Du hast das toll gemacht, Schätzchen.“ Cole steckte das feuchte Taschentuch in seine Tasche. Dann trat er zurück und bedeutete ihr, sich wieder anzuziehen. „Hast du irgendwelche Bedenken oder Fragen? Du weißt, warum das nötig war, richtig?“

Sie nickte bloß und umarmte ihn zögerlich. Cas staunte. Nur nach einer Tracht Prügel war Meg jemals schüchtern oder zögerlich. Er war ein bisschen neidisch auf Coles Position, wenn man bedachte, wie selten Meg sie mit dieser Art Verletzlichkeit ehrte. Cole erwiderte die Umarmung und lachte leicht. „Gut dann geh zurück an die Arbeit.“ Er küsste sie auf die Haare.

Castiel war sehr zufrieden und er war im Begriff das zu äußern, als Sam aus einer Nische trat, die Cas von seinem Beobachtungspunkt nicht hatte sehen können. „Sehr gut, Mann“, sagte Sam zu Cole. „Das war viel besser. Hast du gesehen, wie entspannt sie war, als sie gegangen ist? Genau das wollen wir erreichen. Du kannst das hier nicht als Strafe sehen, weil jemand böse war. Dann arbeitest du aus Zorn. Du musst das hier als Hilfe betrachten, um ihnen über ihre Schuld hinwegzuhelfen. Komplett andere Einstellung.“

Castiel verlagerte das Gewicht und beide Beta-Doms drehten sich um, als sie ihn bemerkten. „Sehr gute Arbeit, ihr beiden.“ Es war kurz und süß, aber es war für beide die richtige Botschaft. Sie nickten mit einem warmen „Danke, Alpher.“ und machten weiter, steckten die Köpfe wieder zusammen. Cole blickte mit einem zufriedenen, halben Lächeln über die Schulter zurück zu Castiel.

Castiel kehrte in sein Büro zurück und buchte einen Flug nach Dallas/Fort Worth. Es war wirklich so einfach.

 

***********************

 

Am humiden Flughafen in Texas verließ Castiel mit den anderen Passagieren das Flugzeug. Er flog immer in der Touristenklasse, sodass er genau mitten in der Masse war, die zur Gepäckausgabe lief. Er konnte einfach nicht rechtfertigen, mehr vom wertvollen Einrichtungsgeld auszugeben, um sich selbst auf einem 800km-Flug mehr Beinfreiheit zu verschaffen.

Er ignorierte das Zittern von Energie, das durch die Menge lief, als er zum Gepäckkarussell ging. Viele Leute, sowohl Wölfe als auch Affen, erkannten ihn. Die Wölfe, die ihn nicht kannten, konnten trotzdem noch seine Alpher-Einstufung und Dominanz durch seinen Geruch und sein Auftreten spüren. Niemand kam auf ihn zu, aber eine Anzahl an Handys verfolgten seine Bewegungen und wo auch immer er hinging, entstand auf magische Weise ein offener Bereich um ihn. Castiel war an dieses Phänomen gewöhnt und ignorierte es. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun.

Zum einen brannte ein Ringkästchen ein Loch in seine Tasche. Außerdem fühlte er sich gespalten durch die große Distanz, die ihn nun von seiner Gefährtin trennte. Er konnte sie immer noch durch den Paarungsbund spüren, wenn auch schwach. Castiel umklammerte das Kästchen in seiner Tasche, und bearbeitete das glatte Samt mit seinem Daumen, während er auf sein Gepäck wartete. Der große schwarze Wolf lief unruhig auf und ab – vor und zurück, vor und zurück, seinen großen Kopf schwenkte er wie ein Löwe. (Hör auf damit, du machst mich ganz nervös,) keifte Castiel das Biest an.

Schließlich konnte Castiel sein Gepäck einsammeln und ein Taxi rufen. „Amerikanisches Institut für Hundeartigen-Forschung“, sagte er zum Fahrer. „Brauchen Sie die Adresse?“

„Nö“, sagte der große Mann hinter dem Steuer. „Ich fahre da zwei-, dreimal die Woche hin.“ Der Fahrer musterte ihn durch den Rückspiegel. „Sie sehen allerdings nicht wie die normalen ängstlichen Wolfswelpen aus, die ich sonst da absetze. Sie sind älter.“

„Ja, richtig“, stimmte Castiel zu, bot aber keine Erklärung an. Der Fahrer ließ das Thema fallen und fuhr los. Castiel schloss die Augen und versuchte, durchzugehen, was er sagen wollte. Es brachte nichts. Sein Kopf war leer. Gottverdammte Scheiße! Das hier war eine furchtbare Idee! Cas atmete nur schwer durch die Nase. (Ich schaffe das,) dachte er. (Das lass dir verdammt nochmal GERATEN sein!), warf sein Wolf ein. (Halt die Schnauze,) erklärte Castiel.

Das Taxi setzte Cas am Personaleingang ab, zu dem Cas navigiert hatte. Er ließ sich als Mitarbeiter ein, da die Netzwerke zwischen den Einrichtungen alle mit derselben Datenbank verbunden waren, und machte sich zum Einrichtungsdirektor auf, einem ehemaligen Kollegen aus Kansas, Victor Henrickson. Es war ein Anstandsbesuch. Als Alpher brauchte Castiel Victors Zustimmung nicht, um Dean wieder nach Kansas zu überweisen, aber es wäre eine miese Nummer, es zu tun, ohne Henrickson vorzuwarnen. Kein Direktor verdiente es, so übergangen zu werden.

„Alpher Castiel Novak!“, grüßte Victor ihn überschwänglich. „Ich habe Sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen! Was bringt Sie nach Texas? Sie hätten mir sagen sollen, dass Sie vorbeikommen oder ist das hier so eine Art Überraschungsinspektion von der Zentrale?“

„Nichts dergleichen.“ Castiel streckte die Hand aus, um Victors zu schütteln. Henrickson war ein guter Mann. Castiel mochte ihn. „Ich möchte über Dean reden. Falls Sie ein paar Minuten haben?“ Ja, einfach aufzutauchen, ohne vorher anzurufen, war keine gute Idee. Im Tag eines Einrichtungsdirektors gab es nie genug freie Zeit. Der Direktor hätte schwer mit etwas beschäftigt sein können, das er nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen konnte, als Cas aufgekreuzt ist. Es sah aber so aus, als hätte Cas Glück gehabt, denn Victor führte ihn in sein Büro und schloss die Tür.

„Was möchten Sie wissen, Alpher?“, ermunterte Victor.

„Zunächst mal, wie geht es ihm? Wie Sie wissen, ist Dean mir sehr wichtig und wir haben die Dinge zwischen uns nicht wirklich im Guten verlassen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um meinen Freund. Hat er Szenen?“

Victor schien sich eine Minute zu nehmen, um Castiels Frage nach einem Hintergedanken zu durchsuchen. Er beantwortete sie aber direkt. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Falls er Szenen hat, dann nicht hier. Im Plan steht nirgends sein Name und er hat keine sexuellen Aktivitäten außerhalb gemeldet. Vielleicht hat er jemanden, der einfach seinen Hintern versohlt, ohne irgendwelchen Sex. Das müsste er nicht melden.“

Castiel wurde übel. Er kannte Dean. Sex war ein Hauptbestandteil seiner Unterwerfung. Wenn er keinen Sex hatte, machte er gar nichts. Es waren fast drei Monate seit Castiels letzter Szene mit Dean vergangen. Er musste inzwischen Höllenqualen leiden. Cas’ Wolf senkte die Ohren und knurrte den Alpher an, forderte, dass er das sofort in Ordnung brachte. (Ich arbeite dran,) erinnerte er den Wolf.

„Wie hat er sich hier eingefunden? Passt er ins Team?“ Pschh, Dean Winchester passte überall rein. Überall.

„Um Ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, Alpher“, Victor sah todernst aus. „Er ist nicht mit dem Herzen dabei. Er verbringt seine ganze Zeit damit, mit den Kollegen zu streiten. Er tut grade so das Minimum, dass man ihn nicht feuern kann. Er ist… Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen, dass ich frei spreche, ich weiß, Sie sind mit dem Kerl befreundet… aber er ist nicht der Dean Winchester, den ich in Lawrence gekannt habe.“

Castiel hörte aufmerksam zu. Er ließ seinen Blick auf Victors Schreibtisch fallen, wo eine lange Kratzspur die vordere Oberfläche verunstaltete. Er atmete. Er verarbeitete. Schließlich sah er auf und sprach. „Victor, würde es die Trainingsabteilung zu sehr belasten, wenn ich Dean zurück nach Kansas überweise?“

Victor schnaubte. „Sie sind der Alpher, Castiel. Sie werden tun was immer Sie möchten, oder etwa nicht?“

Castiel sah ihn an und wartete.

„Ne. Das werde ich schon hinkriegen. Es hat ohnehin nicht funktioniert. Und schauen Sie, er ist vor ein paar Wochen mit ein paar ratsamen Veränderungsvorschlägen zu mir gekommen. Ich glaube, er hatte bei vielen Sachen recht, die er genannt hat. Was sagen Sie, ich stelle einen Antrag auf eine Personalerhöhung und Sie nehmen Ihren Jungen wieder mit nach Hause und dann sind wir quitt?“

Es war Wucher und Castiel musste nicht wirklich darauf eingehen, aber er wollte Victors guten Willen behalten. „Das kann ich tun“, stimmte er zu. „Rufen Sie Donna im Geschäftsbüro an und sagen Sie ihr, welche Mittel Sie benötigen. Bitten Sie sie, es direkt zu mir zur Genehmigung durchzuleiten.“ Castiel stand auf. Er fühlte sich schmutzig. Er streckte Victor noch einmal die Hand zum Schütteln hin, während er sich schwor, tiefer in die Geschehen hier in der Geschäftsstelle in Dallas zu sehen. „Danke für Ihr Verständnis. Lassen Sie mich bitte wissen, wenn ich in der Übergangsphase irgendwie behilflich sein kann.“

„Wie immer ein Vergnügen, Alpher. Möchten Sie keinen Rundgang, wo Sie schon mal hier sind? Die Mitarbeiter und Schüler würden Sie liebend gerne sehen.“

Darauf würde ich wetten, dachte Cas mit einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund. „Nein, danke, Alpha. Ich habe im Moment wirklich nicht die Zeit dafür. Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo ich Dean grade finden kann?“ Castiel war unendlich dankbar, dass kein Dominanzkampf nötig gewesen war, um Victor zur Mitarbeit zu bringen. Ihm war bewusst, dass er stattdessen auf Manipulation gesetzt hatte, aber das war Cas gewillt zu geben. Falls Victor noch deutlicher versucht hätte, seinen eigenen Dickkopf durchzusetzen, hätte Castiel gezwungen sein können, ihn zu nehmen. Er hasste es, das zu tun. Es war so bestialisch.

„Dean hat heute frei“, brach Victors Antwort durch Cas’ Gedanken. „Er ist vermutlich zu Hause. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Bela seine Adresse aus der Akte raussucht, falls Sie sie brauchen.“

„Danke. Das wäre sehr hilfreich.“

Fünfundzwanzig Minuten später stand Castiel vor der Tür zu Deans Apartment und versuchte sich dazu zu bringen, zu klopfen und es hinter sich zu bringen.

Schließlich zwang er seine Faust nach oben und…

 

**********************

 

Dean entschied an seinem freien Tag auszuschlafen. Scheiß drauf. Er hatte eigentlich sogar die nächsten zwei Tage frei. Seine Pläne für das lange Wochenende waren äußerst kompliziert. Er wollte bis zwei schlafen, sich mindestens dreimal einen runterholen, dann aufstehen und duschen, die Laken wechseln (ja, iih!) und essen, was auch immer noch im Kühlschrank zu finden war. Er würde sich in Schale werfen, nach Fort Worth fahren, wo die heißen Cowboys waren, und sich den Rest des Tages in irgendeiner Kneipe verkriechen, tanzen, flirten, sich volllaufen lassen und sich hoffentlich von irgendeinem wunderschönen, blauäugigen, schwarzhaarigen Wolf in die Matratze ficken lassen.

Er war bei Schritt vier und hatte den Mund voll mit einem aufgewärmten Bohnenburritorest von vor drei Tagen, als jemand an der Tür klopfte. Zur Hölle? Alle, die er in Dallas kannte, waren grade bei der Arbeit. Vermutlich irgendeine Spendenaktion oder ein Vertreter von irgendeinem Magazin oder so. Was auch immer. Dean zog die Tür auf, ohne vorher durch den Spion zu gucken.

Er erstarrte. Seine Sicht machte diesen irren traumförmigen Specialeffect aus den Filmen, in denen es aussah, als wäre sein Besucher sowohl näher dran als auch weiter weg von ihm, als er es eigentlich war. Dean konnte nicht atmen. Sein Blick blieb an den beiden besorgten hellblauen Iris hängen, die nicht wegguckten. Er taumelte rückwärts, nicht in der Lage zu spüren wie seine eigenen Beine sich unter ihm bewegten, versuchte zu sprechen, konnte aber keinen Laut hervorbringen und bemerkte, wie die Sorge in den blauen Augen, die sehr schnell immer größer zu werden schienen, stark zunahm. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

„…du mich hören? Dean!“ Etwas schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

„Alter! Das reicht jetzt mit den Ohrfeigen!“ Dean öffnete die Augen und fand seinen Kopf in Castiels Schoß gebettet, seinen Körper dagegen achtlos auf den Fußboden ausgebreitet. „Mir geht’s gut! Cas, mir geht’s gut! Herrgott, lass mich aufstehen.“

„Mach langsam, Dean. Ich möchte nicht, dass du nochmal bewusstlos wirst“, tadelte der Dom. Richtig. Bewusstlos wirst. Nochmal. Wie unbeschreiblich demütigend.

„Was zur Hölle tust Du hier, Castiel?“ Dean setzte sich langsam auf und versuchte von Cas wegzukommen, um Luft und Platz für sich zu kriegen und einfach… es wäre halt leichter je weiter weg er war. Er versuchte allerdings nicht vom Fußboden aufzustehen. Der Fußboden schien für den Moment der sicherste Ort zu sein. Castiel folgte seinem Beispiel und blieb auf dem dünnen Scheißteppich des Apartments sitzen.

„Ich bin gekommen, um nach dir zu sehen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich und es waren ein paar schreckliche Wochen ohne dich. Ich musste sichergehen, dass es dir gut geht. Geht es dir gut, Dean?“

„Haben sie plötzlich keine Telefone mehr in Kansas? Es gibt einfachere, billigere Wege, das zu tun, Mann.“

„Ich musste es mit eigenen Augen sehen“, gab Cas zu. „Ich muss mit dir reden.“

„Ah. Richtig. Ja. Rede mit mir. Wo ist Deine Gefährtin, Alpher? Du hast sie doch nicht 800km entfernt zurückgelassen, oder etwa doch?“ Dean lehnte sich gegen den Fuß vom Sofa zurück und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Sitzfläche fallen.

„Habe ich. Sie ist meistens bei Jo, aber sie bleibt im Schlafsaal, bis ich zurückkomme.“ Cas’ Augen blieben auf Deans wunderschönem Gesicht kleben. Dean hatte eine Maske des Zorns aufgesetzt, der Verbitterung und des Schmerzes, aber sein Gesicht war so schön wie eh und je. Cas hatte ihn so schrecklich vermisst, dass er nicht wegsehen konnte. „Dean, ich weiß, dass ich dich tief verletzt habe, als ich mich gepaart habe.“

„NEIN!“, fuhr Dean dazwischen. „Darüber werden wir nicht nochmal reden. Einfach. Lass es, Cas. Rede über etwas anderes, egal was. Nicht darüber.“

Castiel seufzte und wechselte das Thema. „Ich habe mit Victor gesprochen. Er sagte, du hättest Veränderungsvorschläge für hier in Dallas?“

„Mann, diese ganze Bude ist total im Arsch!“ Dean rutschte etwas nach vorne, plötzlich voller Leidenschaft und Nachdrücklichkeit. „Sie haben zugelassen, dass Alastair und Bela die ganze Trainingsabteilung vermurksen. Sie machen alles falsch und sie schlagen und erschrecken die Omegas und Subs zu Tode! Du musst diesen Scheiß schnell unter Kontrolle kriegen, Alpher, oder wir werden alles verlieren.“ Endlich stellte Dean wieder Blickkontakt her. „DU WIRST alles verlieren. Gott, die denken, es ginge um Zwang und darum, den starken Mann zu markieren und sich die Kehle aus dem Hals zu schreien und überall Prügel auszuteilen! Es ist, also, da ist überhaupt kein Mitgefühl. Niemand versucht, den Standpunkt der Schüler nachzuvollziehen, was sie durchgemacht haben, wovor sie Angst haben… Es ist einfach. Es ist alles total vermurkst, das ist es. Sie bilden nur eine versammelte Linie von Omega-Ficklöchern, die sie dem Höchstbietenden verkaufen können. Ich habe meinen Abschlussbericht fertig, um ihn nach Kansas zu schicken. Du kannst das verdammte Ding sofort ausgedruckt mitnehmen. Dieses Loch muss komplett überholt oder abrasiert werden.“ Deans Zorn richtete sich auf Castiel. „Wie zur HÖLLE konntest Du zulassen, dass es so schlimm wird, Alpher? Das ist Deine Schuld!“

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst. Dean. Ich wusste es nicht. Ich war seit wir hier eröffnet haben nicht mehr hier unten und die Berichte von Victor haben es nicht so klingen lassen, als…“ Castiel hielt inne. (Keine Entschuldigungen, Alpher.) Dean hatte wie immer recht. Es war Castiels Schuld.

Dean schnaubte. „Victor! Victor Henrickson kann ja seinen Arsch nicht von einem Loch im Boden unterscheiden. Er lässt Alastair alle Einstellungsentscheidungen treffen, außer für mich und der gute alte Al füllt alle freien Stellen mit seinen sadistischen Kumpels. Es ist krank. Der Mann ist eine Plage!“

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Dean. Dallas in Ordnung zu bringen ist jetzt meine zweitoberste Priorität und es wird erledigt. Sofort.“

„Zweitoberste, Castiel? Dein Ernst? Was zur Hölle ist wichtiger als das Riesendurcheinander, das hier unten passiert?!“

„Du.“

„Was!?“

„Du, Dean. Du bist jetzt grade meine oberste Priorität.“ Cas stieß ein Lachen vor Selbstironie aus. „Pamela hat mir das sogar gesagt.“

„Nein. Was auch immer Du da drüben mit Deinen verflucht blauen Augen verkaufst, ich wird‘ nicht kaufen. NEIN!“

„Dean, hör mir einfach zu. Bitte. Wir müssen reden. Wir haben zwischen uns alles so verbrochen verlassen. Es zerreißt mich. Wie ich gehört habe, geht es dir genauso. Victor hat gesagt, dass du überhaupt keine Szenen hast. Hör mir bitte einfach zu. Wenn du willst, das ich gehe, wenn wir geredet haben, werde ich gehen. Ich weiß, dass du sehr wütend bist und ich möchte, dass du mir sagst, wieso. Weißt du das? Was habe ich falsch gemacht, Dean? Bitte. Es bringt mich um.“

„Was Du gemacht hast?!“ Dean hievte sich auf den Sofasitz hoch. Er fand, dass er jetzt grade einen kleinen Größenvorteil haben wollte, falls sie dieses Gespräch wirklich führen wollten. „Du hast Dich verdammt nochmal GEPAART, Mann! Du hast mich sitzen lassen und Dich mit einer Teenager-Jungfrau GEPAART, die Du noch nie zuvor GETROFFEN hattest!“ Deans Augen waren wild und er griff die Kante der Couch mit weißen Knöcheln. 

Gut. Jetzt wurde es interessant, dachte Castiel. „Oh, ja, und dann hast Du es gebracht, zu sagen, dass Du mich liebst, um mich dazu zu bringen, in Kansas zu bleiben, damit Du mich als Deinen Ersatzfick für die Nebensaison behalten kannst! Fick dich, Castiel!“ Am Ende seiner Tirade war er auf die Füße gesprungen und türmte mit Gewalttätigkeit in seinen angespannten Muskeln über Castiel. Castiel machte sich keine Sorgen über die Gewalttätigkeit. Dean konnte ihn nicht verletzen, aber der Schmerz, den Dean empfand, tat ihm weh.

„Das ist alles wahr, außer…“ Cas zwang seine Stimme, ruhig und rational zu bleiben und nicht in Dominante Töne zu verfallen. Wenn er irgendeine Chance hatte, Dean davon zu überzeugen, dass er in der Lage war, eine Ehe als gleichgestellte Partner zu führen, konnte er Dean jetzt nicht durch seinen Machtvorteil beeinflussen. Dean hasste es, wenn Cas sich entschied, ruhig zu sein, wenn Dean sauer war, aber Cas sah keinen anderen Weg. „Ich bedauere zutiefst den Weg, wie ich es dir gesagt habe, aber ich bedaure die Worte nicht. Ich wünschte, ich könnte zurück an den Anfang gehen, alle meine Angst beiseite wischen und es dir einfach von Anfang an sagen. Ich wünschte, ich wäre schon vor Jahren mutig genug gewesen, ehrlich zu dir zu sein, aber ich kann nicht ändern, was ich getan habe.“

Dean atmete von der Anstrengung seines Monologs hart und türmte noch immer über Cas, sah jetzt aber verwirrt aus. Was zur Hölle sagte Cas da? „Cas, was zur Hölle meinst Du? Ich kann dir nicht folgen.“

Castiels Augen weiteten sich, er atmete tief durch die Nase, bewegte seinen Mund, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, stand auf und ließ es einfach darauf ankommen. „Ich weiß, dass du wütend auf mich bist. Ich werde tun, was immer ich für dich tun musst, um den Schmerz, den ich dir bereitet habe, wieder gut zu machen. Aber Dean, ich MUSSTE mich mit April paaren. Ich hatte keine Wahl und das weißt du! Du hättest dasselbe getan. Du hättest VERDAMMT NOCHMAL DAS GLEICHE gemacht!! Wenn du deinem Wahren Gefährten gegenübertrittst, wo auch immer er auftauchen wird und dir den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißt, wirst du genauso hart fallen wie ich und DAS WEISST DU! Du WEISST, wie das funktioniert!! Also, WIESO bist du so sauer auf mich?! Ich bin in dich verliebt, Dean Winchester, aber das hätte nicht aufhalten können, was passiert ist! Nichts hätte das. Dean, ich muss wissen, bist du auch in mich verliebt!? Bitte, ich muss es wissen.“

Dean trat zurück und landete schwer auf der Couch. Sein Mund hing offen. Diese blauen Augen. Er wusste nicht, was hier vor seinen eigenen Augen passierte, aber er konnte nicht von Castiels blauen Augen wegsehen. Castiels Heftigkeit war sehr Alpher. Seine Augen sollten von Rot durchflutet sein, aber das waren sie nicht. Sie waren ein tiefes Ozeanblau wie immer, wie wenn er einfach Cas war.

„Was fragst Du mich?“ Deans Gedanken schwammen. Er war zurückversetzt in die Zeit, als er noch neunzehn Jahre alt war und erwartete, nach seinem Abschluss zu kellnern, weil niemand einen Alpha-Wolf an einer High-School unterrichten lassen würde, und dann auf magische Weise von einem Paar blauer Augen und einigen wahnwitzigen Vorschlägen gerettet wurde. Er musste rausfinden, was zur Hölle hier grade passierte, aber sein Gehirn hatte sich verabschiedet. Er sah seinen Wolf an und fand ihn zum ersten Mal seit Wochen aufmerksam und aufrecht. Verfluchter Verräter.

Castiel kam einen Schritt näher, versuchte aber nicht, Dean zu berühren. „Ich frage, ob du in mich verliebt bist, so wie ich in dich verliebt bin, Dean.“

„WIRKLICH! So!?“ Dean riss sich los und brachte die Couch zwischen sich und Cas. Niemals würde er wie in irgend so einem schnulzigen Roman einknicken. Niemals. „Du willst nach acht VERFICKTEN JAHREN eine große romantische Enthüllung machen und du hast deine Gefährtin unter dir und jetzt willst du in meine Arme rennen mit einem verfickten „ICH BIN IN DICH VERLIEBT“!?!“

„Dann sag mir einfach, wenn du nicht auch in mich verliebt bist, wieso bist du so wütend? Warum willst du nicht wenigstens als Freunde und Szenen-Partner weitermachen, wenn es das nicht ist?“ Vielleicht hatte Pamela danebengelegen. In Lawrence hatte es in Castiels Kopf alles Sinn ergeben, aber jetzt schien die Idee, Dean könnte ihn zurücklieben, geradezu absurd.

„NATÜRLICH BIN ICH VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL IN DICH VERLIEBT, DU IDIOT! WAS ZUR HÖLLE, CASTIEL!?! Du magst ja wirklich unglaublich blind sein, aber NIEMALS kannst du das nicht gewusst haben!“

„Dean, bitte. Ich wusste es nicht. Ich schwöre es.“ Cas hob beschwichtigend die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er keine böse Absicht verfolgte, und kam langsam näher. „Wusstest du es? Wusstest du es von mir, bevor ich es dir gesagt habe? Dean, ich habe dich schon geliebt, bevor wir zum ersten Mal in Zekes Bar gesprochen haben. Du hast in der Vorlesung durch deine Augen zu mir gesprochen und die Arbeiten, die du abgegeben hast… die waren fesselnd. Ich bin dir schnell und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste verfallen. Dir. Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt.“

Dean war wieder sprachlos. Cas hatte ihn. Er hatte es nicht gewusst. Castiel hatte seine Gefühle zu gut versteckt. Genauso versteckt, wie Dean es getan hatte. Sie hatten das beide getan. „Bitte, Dean. Versuch dich einen Moment lang in meine Lage zu versetzen. Wir haben beide denselben Fehler gemacht. Es war von uns beiden falsch, den anderen so lange anzulügen, aber wenn es anderes herum gewesen wäre, hättest du es anders machen können?“

Deans Zorn und Entschlossenheit bröckelten. Nein. Er hätte genommen, was auch immer das Universum ihm vor die Nase setzte und er hätte den Kerl in Grund und Boden gevögelt und ein Loch in seinen Hals gebissen. Dean wusste, dass er das würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlte, aber er hatte es zu viele Male gesehen, um anzunehmen, dass man da eine Wahl hatte.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich sauer auf Dich, Castiel. Is nicht Deine Schuld. Ich kann auch nicht sauer auf das Mädchen sein. Wie heißt sie? Erica? April! Sie ist unschuldig. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, wenn sie das Richtige für Dich ist, werde ich sie vermutlich auch lieben. Ich bin einfach... Ich bin nur zu traurig und zerbrochen, um zu denken. Ich liebe dich.“ Er hob das Kinn von der Brust, auf die es abgesackt war, und begegnete Cas’ Blick mit seinem eigenen der Welt überdrüssigen, hoffnungslosen Blick. „Ich liebe dich, aber das spielt keine Rolle. Es macht keinen verfluchten Unterschied, wegen unserer VERFICKTEN Biologie! Wirklich? Darauf läuft es hinaus? Wir haben beide einen Knoten, also haben wir verschissen?! Was zur HÖLLE machen wir jetzt? Ich kann nicht. Cas, ich kann nicht Dein Nebenliebhaber sein. Ich brauche mehr als das. Ich brauche Dich, alles von Dir. Ich kann nicht mit den Krümeln auskommen, die deine Gefährtin übriggelassen hat.“

„So muss es nicht sein, Dean.“ Cas trat an ihn heran und nahm Deans Hände in seine eigenen. „Komm mit mir nach Hause nach Kansas. Wir werden das zwischen uns hinkriegen. Ich liebe dich, Dean, und ich bin ganz und gar dabei, komplett engagiert. Wenn du ja sagst, gehöre ich für immer dir.“

„Wovon sprichst du? Du wirst April nicht einfach sitzen lassen. Alter, ich habe euch zwei zusammen gesehen. Wenn ich nicht so wütend gewesen wäre, wärt ihr beide brechreizerregend gewesen, so wie ihr euch anguckt.“

„Nein, nein, Dean. Es ist alles Aprils Idee. Sie ist diejenige, die mich rumgekriegt hat. Es ist perfekt. Sie ist dabei. Ich bin dabei. Wir kriegen dich und dann ist das einzige, das noch unklar ist, wie dein Gefährte reagieren wird, wenn wir ihn finden, aber damit werden wir fertig. Wir werden damit fertig, DEAN! Das ist wie wenn Wahre Gefährten manchmal schon ein Kind haben, wenn sie sich paaren. Du schmeißt das Kind nicht raus, das Rudel wird einfach größer. Du nimmst deinen Gefährten wie er ist und akzeptierst seine Familie als dein Rudel.“

Castiel wippte vor Aufregung, versuchte sicherzugehen, dass Dean ihm folgen konnte, aber er konnte nicht langsamer machen. Er war wie ein Schneeball, der einen Abhang hinunterrollt. „Im Moment, Dean, besteht mein Rudel nur aus mir, April und meinem Bruder und wohl auch meiner entfremdeten Schlampe einer Mutter und einem Cousin, für den ich legal das Sorgerecht habe, den ich aber nie getroffen habe, der im Ausland in Bolivien lebt. Ich will ein Rudel, Dean, mit dir. Ich will, dass du und ich das Rudel gemeinsam als Alphers führen! Gott, ich mache das hier alles falsch… FUCK!“

„Castiel. Mann, Du musst atmen, sonst sammel ich DICH gleich vom Fußboden auf. Atme einfach durch und fang dann wieder an. Du hast mich schon wieder abgehängt.“

Castiel schloss die Augen und holte tief Atem. Die Zeit schien für einen Moment still zu stehen und das Universum segnete ihn mit einem Moment der totalen Klarheit, der sich für immer in seinen Erinnerungen einbrennen würde. Er ließ eine von Deans Händen los, und sank auf ein Knie, während er in seiner Tasche nach der kleinen Samtbox griff.

Deans Gesicht wurde blass, als das letzte Bisschen Blut, das ihm Farbe gab, verschwand und er krallte sich an Castiels Hand. Nein, nope, niemals würde das hier da enden, wo seine Fantasie ihn im Dunkeln und nur mitten in der Nacht gewagt hatte, für ein paar Minuten zwischen wach sein und schlafen, hinzubringen. Aber dann zog Castiel eine Samtbox hervor und öffnete sie ungeschickt mit seiner freien Hand. Dean würde ihm garantiert seine andere Hand nicht zur Unterstützung freigeben. Dean war gebannt von dem Platinring, der im blauen Samt steckte. Blau wie Castiels Augen. Aller Schmerz und Verbitterung und Zorn verblassten, als er seine Augen vom Ring zu den blauen, blauen Augen seines Geliebten hob. Er sah, dass diese blauen Augen übergelaufen waren und Castiel ließ die Tränen einfach fallen. Seine eigenen grünen Augen antworteten Träne für Träne.

„Dean Michael Winchester. Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt mit einer Liebe, die tief, zeitlos und rein ist. Erweist du mir die Ehre, die unglaubliche Ehre, mein geliebter Ehemann zu werden?“ Castiels Stimme zitterte nicht. Sie blieb für ihn stark dank des großen schwarzen Wolfs in ihm, der mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an Cas’ Hez lehnte, ihm ihn aufrecht zu halten.

Dean dagegen war völlig aufgelöst. Seine Hände zitterten und seine Beine fühlten sich wie Gummi an. Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, auf gleiche Höhe wie sein Geliebter, näher an diesen blauen Augen und er lehnte sich an Castiels Stärke, so wie er es immer getan hatte, so wie er von jetzt an immer die Erlaubnis hatte zu tun. Er küsste Castiel hart auf den Mund, dann ruckelte er sich zurecht, um einfach gegen ihn zu atmen.

„Ist das ein Ja?“, fragte Castiel sehr besorgt, falls er das hier irgendwie falsch verstanden hatte. „Dean, wir werden die Rudeldynamik auf die Reihe kriegen. Ich bitte dich nicht, meine Gefährtin zu teilen. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht deine ist. Wie klingt Schwiegergefährten für euch beide? Ich weiß noch nicht, wie das alles zusammenkommen wird, aber wir kriegen das hin. Oder? Bitte sag mir, dass wir das hinkriegen können.“

Dean begann zu lachen, weil Castiel so rumbrabbelte, seine Freude, Tränen und Erleichterung liefen allesamt über. „Dean!“

„JA, Castiel! Es ist ein JA. Castiel James Novak, ich werde Dich heiraten, falls Du jemals aufhörst zu brabbeln und mir diesen Ring gibst!“

Cas konnte den Ring gar nicht schnell genug an Deans Finger bekommen. 

Dean bewunderte ihn, drehte ihn herum, um die eingefassten Steine von jedem Winkel zu betrachten. „Ich werde meine Visitenkarten wieder ändern müssen. Ich habe grade erst welche für Dallas drucken lassen.“

Cas fläzte sich neben ihm auf die Couch, verloren in genussvoller Ungläubigkeit und ließ hin und wieder Küsse auf Dean niederregnen. „Nein, du hast noch ein paar Boxen zu Hause im Lagerraum. Schmeiß einfach die von Dallas weg. Diese Stadt ist Mist!“

Dean lachte. „Da stimme ich Dir zu, aber ich brauche trotzdem neue Karten. Ich möchte sie mit meinem neuen Namen bedruckt haben: „Dr. Dean Novak.“

„Nein, Dean. Eine Sache, die ich dich fragen möchte... Bitte ändere deinen Namen nicht. „Winchester“ passt zu dir. Und ich… wie frage ich das am besten?“ Castiel richtete sich auf dem Sofa auf und lehnte sich weit genug weg, dass Dean ihm in die Augen sehen konnte ohne zu schielen. „Unsere Ehe. Ich möchte dich als meinen Partner. Gleichgestellte Partner. Ich werde trotzdem so oft du es willst dein Dom sein. Wir können aushandeln, wie wir Rudeldisziplin in unserem Heim anwenden wollen, aber du und ich werden gleichgestellt sein. Jetzt grade sind wir das nicht. Ich bin ein Dom. Du bist ein Sub. Ich habe nichts, was ich für dich hergeben kann, was das Machtgefälle zwischen uns ausgleicht, außer meinen Namen. Ich möchte meinen Namen für deinen aufgeben. Ich möchte Castiel Winchester sein. Bitte, Dean?“ Castiel war besorgt. Er sah für Dean aus, als hätte er sich diesen Teil seiner Rede viele Male wiederholt und vorbereitet. Pschh, natürlich hatte er das, er war Cas.

„Klaro“, akzeptierte Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine Sache ist mir eingefallen, die ich lieber sofort sage: Da diese Geschichte sehr lang wird, muss sie früher oder später auch Abschnitte enthalten, die den (meisten) Lesern nicht so gefallen. Es wäre mir wirklich lieber, wenn ihr solche Abschnitte dann einfach überspringt. Falls ihr dadurch dann wirklich etwas nicht versteht, könnt ihr immer noch einfach fragen und ich werde es gerne nochmal ohne die Verpackung als Szene in der Geschichte erklären.
> 
> Ich würde mich sehr über ein bisschen Feedback freuen!
> 
> Einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr euch allen!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean und Cas haben ein paar Dinge zu klären, bevor sie zurück nach Hause fahren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier wird’s jetzt richtig saftig. Aber dieses Kapitel hat’s auch ganz schön in sich. Für weitere Warnungen schaut bitte notfalls in die Anmerkung am Schluss. 
> 
> Neu dazugekommene Tags beziehen sich (leider) erst auf spätere Kapitel. Das dauert noch eine Weile, aber sie werden kommen.

Kapitel 11

DAMALS

„Falls Sie KEIN Ticket für ein Einzelgespräch haben, werden Sie gebeten, diesen Bereich umgehend zu verlassen! Die Feuerwehraufsicht wird in fünf Minuten alle hinausbringen, falls die Gehwege nicht geräumt sind, wenn Sie also kein Ticket besitzen, müssen Sie einen anderen Aufenthaltsort finden!“ Die Convention-Koordinatorin hatte ein ganz schönes Organ und sie scheute sich nicht, es zu benutzen, als sie die Menge von dem Flur weglotste, durch die die Einrichtungsabordnung gegangen war.

Jo steckte ihren Kopf zurück in den Raum, den sie als Kommandozentrale zugewiesen bekommen hatten. „Das hier draußen ist der reinste Zoo. Ich glaube, wir werden zu groß für Hotelörtlichkeiten. Buch das nächste Mal ein Convention-Zentrum, Dean. Oder ein Stadion.“

„Ich buche die Örtlichkeiten nicht, Winzling. Nicht meine Schuld. HEY! Charles! In welchen Raum muss ich?“, rief er über Jos Schulter, nah genug an ihrem Ohr, dass sie eine Grimasse schnitt und ihm dann eine über die Rübe zog. „Au! Mensch, das war wirklich nicht nötig“, beschwerte er sich.

„Erzähl das meinem Trommelfell“, fauchte Jo zurück. „Oh, warte, stimmt ja, kannst du nicht, weil ich jetzt nämlich verflucht nochmal taub bin!“

„Klappe, Bitches“, spielte Charlie sich als Mutter auf und reichte ihnen beiden eine Raumzuweisung und ihre Klientenliste. „Oder ich sorge dafür, dass ihr heute zusammenarbeiten müsst.“ Dean stieß Jo hart seinen Ellbogen in die Rippen und warf ihr ein fieses Grinsen zu bevor er sich verkrümelte, um seine Aufträge mit Benny zu vergleichen.

Jo seufzte bloß und drehte sich zu Charlie. „Wie kann er so gut hier drin sein, wo er doch im Grunde noch vier Jahre alt ist? Wie kann das fair sein?“

Charlie lachte über sie und machte sich auf, die restlichen Blätter auszuteilen.

Als sie sich im richtigen Raum in der oberen Etage niederließen, begannen Sam und Dean die Möbel soweit aus dem Weg zu räumen, wie möglich. Der Tisch und zusätzliche Stühle wurden kurzerhand auf den Flur verbannt. Es schuf nicht so viel Raum, wie sie gern gehabt hätten, aber es würde ausreichen. Das Bett war festgeschraubt; falls sie also nicht für den Schaden bezahlen wollten (was sie nicht wollten, weil Cas sie umbringen würde), würde das Bett nirgends hingehen.

Sie hatten die beiden oberen Stockwerke eines etwas nobleren Hotels gebucht. Es war nicht ideal und es kostete ein Vermögen. Ihre Gewinne zu verbrauchen, war schlimm genug, aber die Gefahr von Beschwerden wegen Lärmbelästigung der Affenartigen Hotelgäste bedeutete, dass sie einen Ein-Etagen-Puffer zwischen den Einzelgesprächen und den empfindlichen Gefühlen der Affen lassen mussten. Castiel hatte aber darauf bestanden. Es war notwendig, die Brücken zwischen den zwei Bevölkerungen nicht einzureißen, jetzt, wo sich die Beziehungen grade ein wenig zu verbessern schienen.

Sams Handy leuchtete mit einer SMS auf. „Meg eskortiert unser erstes Opfer grade mit dem Fahrstuhl hoch.“ Dean verdrehte nur die Augen, über den schwachen Versuch seines Bruders, witzig zu sein und machte sich daran, das Anmeldeformular des Klienten zu untersuchen.

„‘Kay, sieht aus, als hätte die Mutter ihren Omega-Sohn angemeldet. Er ist, oh wow, er ist erst dreizehn. Hier steht, er hatte, seit er sich vor über einem Jahr als Omega herausgestellt hat, keine Ausschüttung mehr.“ Dean pfiff lange und tief. „Da war er 11 oder so. Das ist ja Mist. Armer Welpe. Er wird noch drei Jahre regelmäßig ohne Unterstützung läufig werden bevor ein Alpha ihm helfen kann.“ Dean sah vom Blatt auf und sah nach seinem Bruder. „Bereit?“

„Jep.“ Sam war hierfür bereit.

Meg klopfte an der Tür, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort. Ihre Schlüsselkarte ließ sie rein und sie eskortierte eine hagere Dame mittleren Alters hindurch und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen beiden. „Alpha O’Neida, das sind Sam Winchester und sein Bruder, Dr. Dean Winchester. Sam, Dean; Rachel O’Neida. Sie hätte gerne Hilfe für ihren jugendlichen Sohn. Er wartet im Flur.“

„Nenn mich nicht Doktor, Meg“, Dean nutzte einen Ton, der der Klientin klar machte, dass er dieselbe Forderung schon viele Male gestellt hatte.

„Danke, Meg“, warf Sam ein, bevor sie antworten konnte. Dean konnte manchmal echt ein Arsch sein. „Es freut mich wirklich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen, Alpha O’Neida.“ Sam streckte die Hand aus und sie ergriff sie. „Meg, hast du was dagegen, dem jungen Mann Gesellschaft zu leisten? Ich bin sicher, er ist nervös und fühlt sich allein auf dem Flur unwohl.“

Die Krankenschwester lächelte ihn an, nickte und ließ sich selbst wieder raus. Die Tür fiel zu, als Dean seine Begrüßung grade beendete. Sie hatte einen guten, festen Händedruck. Dean dachte, dass sie womöglich Dominant war.

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Rachel“, meinte sie. „Es ist eine echte Ehre, Sie zu treffen. Sie lassen uns ja nicht wählen, wen wir sehen werden, aber ich bin so froh, dass Steven Sie beide gezogen hat. Ich weiß einfach, dass Sie ihm werden helfen können. Ich hoffe es jedenfalls. Irgendjemand muss.“

„Erzähl uns von deinem Sohn, Rachel“, ermutigte Dean und wies sie an, auf dem einzigen Stuhl Platz zu nehmen.

„Er hat sich sehr jung als Omega herausgestellt. Er war nicht mal ganz zwölf, als er das erste Mal läufig wurde. Und es war schlimm. Er hatte so hohes Fieber, dass wir ihn fast ins Krankenhaus gebracht hätten. Es war…“ Sie verstummte und ihre Augen verloren sich in der Erinnerung. „Es war schlimm.“

„Und dann?“

„Die Ärztin hat ihn untersucht, als die Läufigkeit vorbei war und uns gesagt, dass alles normal aussieht. Meinte, er hätte es gut überstanden, dass er voll Ausgeschüttet hatte und dass alle Omega-Organe perfekt ausgebildet waren, Hormonlevel gut, alles. Mein Gefährte und ich, wir gingen natürlich davon aus, dass wir seine Anspannung und Körpersprache lesen können würden und dann nach ein paar Monaten rausfinden, was sein Ausschüttungsrhythmus ist. Das hat mit Carlos, meinem Gefährten, immer gut geklappt. Er ist auch Omega.“

Sam und Dean saßen nebeneinander auf der Tischkante und hörten aufmerksam zu, ohne zu unterbrechen. Es war wichtig, den Klienten zu erlauben, ihre ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Mit Carlos haben wir nie irgendwelche formalen Beurteilungen gemacht, aber ich weiß immer, wenn er wieder so weit ist. Ich kann es in seinem Gesicht sehen und in seinen Schultern. Manchmal bringt er mit das Paddle und bittet mich einfach, es zu tun. Es ist so leicht. Aber Steven… Ich konnte ihn überhaupt nicht lesen. Es wurde so langsam schlimm, dass wir vermutlich das Zeitfenster verpasst haben, in dem man sich noch leicht darum kümmern kann. Ich weiß es nicht. Jetzt funktioniert nichts. Es geht ihm so schlecht. Er spricht nicht einmal mehr. Kann nicht in die Schule gehen. Er versucht sich die ganze Zeit selbst Auszuschütten, aber natürlich funktioniert das nicht. Er ist von blauen Flecken übersät und ich kann ihn nicht dazu bringen, aufzuhören. Könnt ihr ihm helfen? Bitte, versucht es.“

„Entspann dich erstmal, Rachel. Wir werden unser Bestes tun, um deinem Sohn zu helfen, sich viel besser zu fühlen.“ Dean sah ihr in die Augen, versuchte aber nicht die Alpha anzufassen. „Dein Gefährte ist Omega?“, fragte er und sie nickte. „Kannst du mir sagen, wer von euch Stevens Mutter ist?“

„Ich bin sein Vater. Carlos ist seine Mutter. Macht das einen Unterschied?“

„Vielleicht“, antwortete Sam und stand auf. „Es gibt nicht immer Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den Mustern der Omegaausschüttungen innerhalb einer Familie, aber wenn es welche gibt, werden sie vom Vater zum Sohn weitergegeben und von der Mutter zur Tochter. Es ist also DEINE Geburtsfamilie, die wir uns angucken sollten. Sag mir, falls du nichts dagegen hast, weißt du von irgendwelchen Ausschüttungsmustern der Omegas in deinem unmittelbaren Geburtsrudel, die auf irgendeine Art vielleicht ungewöhnlich waren? Es könnte uns helfen einzugrenzen, was Stevens Körper braucht.“

„Nein, nicht wirklich.“ Sie dachte einen Moment nach und fummelte unruhig an ihrem Shirt. „Ich glaube, ich hatte einen Onkel, der nur Ausschütten konnte, wenn das Paddle und sein Hintern nass waren. Mein anderer Onkel hat ihn immer in der Dusche versohlt. Das war ziemlich eigenartig.“

„Nicht wirklich“, versicherte Dean ihr. „Ein Wasserfilm intensiviert das Gefühl und es ist wirklich nicht ungewöhnlich. Hast du das je mit deinem Sohn versucht?“

„Nein. Daran habe ich nicht gedacht.“ Sie sah beschämt aus, aber Sam war schnell zur Stelle.

„Mach dir sich deshalb keine Vorwürfe, Rachel. Es ist nicht mal sicher, dass es das sein wird, was funktioniert, aber es zeigt einfach, dass man manchmal ein bisschen kreativ sein muss. Sollen wir dann Steven reinbitten?“

Über eine Stunde später hatten sie endlich Erfolg mit dem armen Welpen. Bis dahin hatte er schon eine ganz schöne Tracht Prügel eingesteckt; nichts, das ihn langfristig verletzen würde, aber es gab hierfür keinen anderen Weg als einfach auszuprobieren. Dean hielt ihn ruhig, machte Notizen, beobachtete Reaktionen in Gesicht und Körper und maß mit dem Peliometer. Sam schwang das Paddle. Wasser war nicht die Antwort, auch durch Tadeln oder Dominieren einen Devoten Headspace hervorzurufen tat nichts. Verschiedene Positionen machten keinen Unterschied, aber Sam war niemand, der einfach aufgab. Der kleine Junge war so verzweifelt. Er hatte kein Wort gesagt und grunzte kaum, so oft das Paddle ihn auch schlug. Aber seine Augen… Seine Augen sagten alles. Sie sahen viel älter als seine wenigen Jahre aus, sprachen von abgrundtiefem Leiden und Sam würde ihn aus diesem Abgrund ziehen, auch wenn er dafür selbst hineinspringen musste und ihn rauszerren.

Sam war grade im Begriff Deans Einwänden zum Trotz zum Riemen zu wechseln. Das Kind war schließlich nur ein Welpe. Dann entscheid er sich, noch eine Sache auszuprobieren. Er brauchte die Zustimmung beider Alphas, deshalb ließ er den zitternden Jungen auf dem Bett und deutete zur Ecke, wo er leise mit ihnen sprach. „Ich möchte etwas Riskantes ausprobieren. Ist euch aufgefallen, dass er im falschen Moment beim Schlag den Atem anhält?“ Rachel sah ihn nur verwirrt an. Dean kaute auf der Innenseite seine Wange und blickte zu Steven. Sam fuhr fort. „Wenn wir Wölfe einen Hieb vom Paddle oder so einstecken, ziehen wir normalerweise den Atem ein oder stoßen ihn aus, wenn der Schmerz einsetzt. Falls man den Atem anhält, dann kurz bevor das Paddle fällt. Steven holt in dem Moment Atem und hält ihn dann durch den Schmerz an.“ Sam drehte sich zu Stevens Vater. „Rachel, wirst du mir erlauben, ein Experiment mit Steven zu machen? Ich möchte seine Atmung während der Hiebe leicht einschränken. Falls das funktioniert, wäre er erst der dritte Omega, den ich je gesehen habe, der Atemeinschränkung braucht, um eine Ausschüttung der Omegadrüse zu erreichen und mit Sicherheit der jüngste. Sollte das hier funktionieren, müsstest du ihn für seine Ausgleichungsanpassungen außerdem zu einem ausgebildeten Fachmann bringen. Das ist nichts, was du oder dein Gefährte zu Hause tun können.“

Es war ein Zeugnis ihres Vertrauens und ihrer Verzweiflung, dass sie zustimmte. Dean willigte grummelnd ebenfalls ein. Es war nicht richtig, dass ein so kleiner Junge so leiden musste, um bei Verstand zu bleiben. Sam schloss einen Herzmonitor und einen Sauersoffsensor an den Einschränkungsgurt an, den er um den Hals des katatonischen Omegas legte. Falls Steven in Gefahr geriet, würde der Gurt sich automatisch lösen. Dean sicherte alles, guckte nach dem Jungen und nickte Sam zu, der begann, methodische Schläge auf die oberen Oberschenkel des Welpen zu verteilen. Dean erhöhte langsam den Druck des Gurtes, während Stevens Gesicht rot anlief und er atemlos den Mund öffnete. Sam wurde schneller und schlug härter. Es brauchte noch ein paar mehr Hiebe und dann…

Der Körper des Welpen begann plötzlich sich zu verkrampfen und bebte stumm. Sam ließ das Paddle fallen und lehnte sich rüber, um ihn durch die gewaltsamen Beben sicher festzuhalten, während Dean den Schnellöffner am Gurt um seine Kehle aufschnappen ließ. Der Welpe zog lang und krächzenden den Atem ein. Dann stieß er einen gellenden Schmerzensschrei aus und warf sich für einige Momente wild durch die Gegend, dann rollten seine Augen nach innen. Und dann... Einfach so, war es vorbei. Steven krümmte sich zusammen und rollte sich in eine Fötus-Position. Er weinte leise. Dean griff ungeschickt hinter sich und über seinen eigenen Kopf, um das Peliometer abzulesen, das er auf den Seitentisch liegen gelassen hatte. Seine Werte zeigten einen normalen, voll ausgeglichenen, kürzlich Ausgeschütteten jugendlichen Wolfswelpen. Er grinste zu Sam hoch, der schwer atmete und schwitzte, und schüttelte erleichtert den Kopf.

Rachel schoss dazwischen. „Steven? Stevie, Schatz? Kannst du mich hören?“ Sam entließ ihn an seinen Vater, als sie den weinenden Welpen an sich drückte. Sie wiegte ihn und sah hektisch zwischen Dean und Sam her, unsicher ob es funktioniert hatte, oder alles nur noch schlimmer geworden war. 

„Es ist ok, Rachel.“ Dean lehnte sich über sie und streichelte dem Jungen übers Haar. „Es wird ihm jetzt wieder besser gehen. Das hat wunderbar geklappt. Er braucht noch ein paar Minuten, um sich wieder zu sammeln, aber er ist jetzt ok.“ Dean begegnete Sams großen, ängstlichen Augen und formte mit dem Mund das Wort „Wow“. „Das war, puh, das war mal was anderes.“

„DANKE!“ Sie weinte gegen den Kopf ihres Sohns.

Der ganze Tag ging so. Alle einigten sich, dass Drinks in der Bar angesagt waren. Dean wünschte, Castiel wäre diesmal mitgekommen. Er hätte die Unterstützung seines Freundes heute Abend gebrauchen können. Er hätte etwas Befreiendes für sich selbst gebrauchen können.

„Ich habe von dem Jungen gehört, dem Omega-Kind? Du weißt, dass er in einem Monat tot gewesen wäre, oder? Falls du und Sam seine Blockade nicht erkannt hättet?“ Gabriel erschien hinter Dean und schlang einen Arm um seine Schulter.

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Dean nüchtern. „Ich hatte zwei Monate geschätzt, aber das läuft aufs Gleiche raus. Sam ist es, der ihn geknackt hat. Alter, das hat mich zu Tode erschreckt! Und warum hatte er den ganzen Kram überhaupt in seinen Taschen? Wer fährt zu einer Con und denkt: „Mensch, ich frag mich, ob ich vielleicht ein paar Würgegurte brauchen werde.“?“

„Hat mich auch ziemlich übel erschreckt“, fügte Sam hinzu, als er auf seinen Bruder und den Omega zukam und lange Schlucke aus seiner Flasche nahm. „Erinner dich einfach dran, Dean, nächstes Mal, wenn du dich über mich lustig machen willst, weil ich mit sechs Koffern Ausrüstung zu einer Con reise. Jetzt verstehst du, warum ich das mache. Man kann einfach nie wissen.“

 

JETZT

„Aaaargh, bitte, Sir! Ich brauche ein bisschen Druck, BITTE! Nur… Ein bisschen…“ Dean war mehr als frustriert. Sein Dom ärgerte seinen Mund mit jämmerlich leichten Küssen. Tat das jetzt schon viel zu lange. Dean konnte es beim besten Willen nicht schaffen, ihre Lippen mal zu schließen.

„Hmm-mmm“, Cas versuchte nicht mal sein Tun zu korrigieren. Er spielte weiter mit der Zunge an Deans offenem Mund, nahezu ohne jeden Druck gegen seine feuchten Lippen. „Du nimmst, was ich dir gebe und du Unterwirfst dich meinem Willen.“

„Arghhh! Sir! VERDAMMT, KÜSS MICH EINFACH!“

Dean wurde schneller als sein Gehirn den Lichtwechsel registrieren konnte auf den Bauch gedreht. Die Mitte seines Oberschenkels loderte vor Hitze und Schmerz auf, wie von einem Feuerwerkskörper entzündet. „Ich wusste, dass du vermutlich ein paar schlechte Gewohnheiten entwickelt hast, mein frecher Sub, aber ich hatte etwas Besseres als DAS HIER erwartet“, rügte der Dom und ließ seine Hand mehrfach auf dieselbe heiße Stelle auf Deans Bein fallen.

Die Tracht Prügel dauerte nicht lange. Sie war eh ein Vorbote, nur ein Appetitanreger für das, was noch kommen würde, wusste Dean. Der Dom begann nachdenklich den runden Hintern des Subs sanft zu streicheln. Während die eine Hand permanent Kontakt zu Deans Hintern hielt, zog die andere ein Bein zur Bettkante, hakte bedächtig nur den großen Zeh über die Kante, presste genug Gewicht auf die Ferse um klar zu machen, dass der Fuß genau dort bleiben sollte und wiederholte es auf der anderen Bettseite.

Dean war ausgestellt und weit gespreizt. Er trug noch immer den Plug in Größe 6, den sein Dom ihm Stunden vorher vorgeschrieben hatte, bevor er Dean zu einem Steak zum Feiern mit einem Nur-ein-Bier-Limit ausgeführt hatte. Ein Oberschenkel fühlte sich bereits sonnenverbrannt an. Dean ging kurz in sich und ließ sich in Position sinken. Er übergab sich seinem Wolf und lehnte sich zurück, um die Show zu genießen.

 

„Ich frage mich, um ich dich wohl bitten könnte mir zu sagen, mein wunderschöner Sub, wem dieser liebliche, wunderschöne Arsch gehört? Hmm?“ Er ließ eine Hand über Deans nacktes Hinterteil geistern und sah zu, wie seine Berührung eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

„Er gehört Ihnen, Sir. Nur Ihnen.“

„Tatsächlich? Nun, dann sollte meine nächste Frage genauso einfach für dich zu beantworten sein, braver Sub. Hat irgendjemand, überhaupt irgendjemand in den langen Wochen seit ich das letzte Mal meinen Riemen über dieses vorzügliche Fleisch gezogen habe – dieses Fleisch, das mir gehört – Hand oder Instrument an diesen Hintern gelegt?“

„Äh…“ Dean begann zu schwitzen. Er wusste wohl, dass es zu früh in der Szene für so eine Reaktion war.

Sein Zögern brachte ihm ein Pop gegen den Plug in seinem Hintern mit Cas überraschend flexiblen Rohrstock ein und Dean quietschte. Er schloss die Beine jedoch nicht. Sein Dom hatte ihm befohlen beide großen Zehen über die Bettkanten gekrümmt zu halten. Keine Fesseln waren nötig, um Dean dort zu halten, wo sein Dom ihn positioniert hatte. Niemals. Manchmal fesselten sie ihn aus Spaß, um ihm die Chance zu geben, es zu genießen, an den Fesseln zu zerren, aber sie waren nie nötig, um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten.

Castiels Gesicht erschien in Deans Augenwinkel, sein Mund nahe an Deans linkem Ohr. „Ich habe dir eine einfache Frage gestellt, Dean Winchester.“ Der Rohrstock schnellte erneut gegen seinen Eingang. Gottverdammt! Das brennt! Der Plug deckte nicht annähernd genug Haut ab. „Wer.“ POP „Hat.“ POP „Diesen.“ POP „Hintern“ POP „Angefasst?“

„GOTT!“, schrie Dean. „Ich habe unter Alastair und RUBY gearbeitet. Ich hatte keine verfickte Wahl!“

„Wer hat diesen Hintern angefasst, Dean Winchester?“

„Ja, verdammt nochmal, jetzt verstehe ich, wieso Sie nicht wollen, dass ich meinen Namen ändere! Sie kriegen einen Kick davon, ihn genau so zu sa… AHHHHH! SCHEISSE! FUCK!!“

„Ich rate dir, wirklich gut zu überlegen, wie frech du mir heute Abend kommen möchtest, mein Lieber. Wir haben eine lange Fahrt zurück nach Lawrence vor uns.“

„Wir fahren nach Hause?“, fragte Dean schniefend zwischen zitternden Atemzügen.

„Oh ja, es sei denn, du möchtest lieber, dass ich jemanden bestelle, der dein Auto den ganzen Weg zurück nach Kansas fährt, sodass du und ich fliegen können.“

„NEIN! Ja, lassen Sie uns fahren. Bitte.“

Castiel nickte. „Und auch wenn es nicht in deiner Macht liegt, meinen Plan zu mindern, auf einem wie wunden Hintern ich dich zwingen werde zu sitzen, hast du grade die Gelegenheit, es unbeschreiblich viel schlimmer zu machen, wenn du mir weiterhin frech kommst. Triff deine Entscheidung, Dean. Für mich macht es so oder so keinen Unterschied. Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal auffordern, meine Frage zu beantworten.“

„RUBY, ok? Scheiß-Ruby und Bela und Alastair haben sich alle an meinem Hintern ausgelassen, aber am meisten diese gottverdammte, verfluchte RUBY! ICH HASSE DIESES MISTSTÜCK!“

„Ich verstehe. Danke, Dean. Also, so wie ich es verstehe, wurden die Spuren, die ich das letzte Mal auf dir zurückgelassen habe, von denen du mir versprochen hast, sie für immer in deinem Herzen zu bewahren, sauber von deinen Flanken gelöscht, weil meine SCHLAMPE eines Subs sich übergebeugt und DREI Wölfe DIESEN Hintern hat schlagen lassen! Der, von dem wir grade bestätigt haben, MIR gehört. Habe ich etwas übersehen?“

„Es tut mir leid, Sir! Ich wollte das nicht. Ich habe versucht brav zu sein, sodass sie keinen Grund haben würden, aber… AU!“

„Dean, es steht fest, dass Ruby und Bela beide Betas sind, ja?“

Dean schluchzte leicht und nickte in die Matratze. Ihm waren für diesen Abend keine Kissen gewährt worden, nur ein flaches Bett und ein passendes Laken über einer schützenden Plastikschicht.

„Ich habe keinerlei Absicht, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, mein Lieber. Ich bin sicher, dass du die Logiklücke erkannt hast. Also, was mache ich jetzt mit dir?“ Der Dom ließ den Rohrstock schmerzfrei über Oberschenkel, Hintern und Rücken seines Subs gleiten, machte die Botschaft klar und hinterließ ein Zittern.

Dean wartete einen Herzschlag bevor er seinem Dom antwortete. Er wusste, was Castiel von ihm hören wollte. Er wusste, dass er es sagen würde. Er wusste, dass grade lange genug zu warten von seinem Dom grade dieses gewisse Bisschen mehr ziehen würde…

Dean hörte auf Castiels Anspannung, obwohl er ihn nicht sehen konnte. Das hier war ein Tanz, den sie wieder und wieder geübt und ausgeführt hatten, bis sie ihn zur gegenseitiger Befriedigung beider Wölfe perfektioniert hatten. Grade als der Rohrstock verärgert wieder gehoben worden wäre, unterwarf sich der Sub. „Ich bitte Sie, mich zu bestrafen, Sir.“ Dean zog diese Worte tief aus seinem Innersten. Wahrere Worte waren nie gesprochen worden.

Castiel gönnte sich einen Moment, um diese Worte über sich hinweg spülen, ihn komplett ausfüllen, seinen Wolf erfüllen und seine Muskeln härten. „Das kann ich für dich tun, Liebling.“ Seine Stimme wurde so tief, wie sie nur werden konnte, unten wo das Feuer am heißesten brannte.

Etwas sehr Kaltes wurde gegen Lippen gepresst. „Mund auf und entgegennehmen.“ Dean erlaubte, dass ihm ein mittelgroßes Stück Eis in den Mund geschoben wurde. „Lutsch es. Nicht kauen. Nicht verschlucken. Benutz deine Zunge, um die scharfen Kanten abzurunden und gib es mir dann zurück. Mach schnell.“ Castiel ging weg zum Fuß des Bettes. Dean spürte, wie der Plug raus- und weggenommen wurde. Er fühlte sich… falsch ohne ihn. Zu entblößt. Zu offen.

Castiels Hand erschien wieder vor seinem Mund, also spuckte Dean den abgerundeten Eiswürfel sanft wieder in seine Hand. Er ließ das Gesicht zum Kopfende gewandt, sein Kinn ruhte auf seinen verschränkten Armen. Der Dom hatte nicht gesagt, dass Dean nicht gucken durfte, aber ihn war grade danach, einfach zu fühlen. Das war besser als zu gucken. Castiel spreizte mit einer Hand Deans Pobacken und presste mit der anderen das Eis gegen seinen Eingang. Er hielt es für einen Moment dort, dann drückte er es rein, presste es mit zwei Fingern tief hinein. Deans Hintern und Oberschenkel krampften sich durch die plötzliche Kälte in ihm zusammen. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, gleichmäßig zu atmen und nicht weg zu zucken.

Der Dom pumpte seine Finger mehrfach in Deans Eingang hinein, nur durch das schmelzende Wasser geschmiert und einer Spur künstlichem Gleitmittel, das geblieben war, nachdem der Plug rausgenommen worden war. Es war nicht genug und er fühlte sich rau. Dean wollte sich so gern den warmen Fingern entgegendrücken, sie ganz in sich aufnehmen und den gottverdammten Eiswürfel zum Schmelzen bringen, aber er hielt sich zurück. Er hatte noch nicht die Erlaubnis erhalten, mitzumachen. Er hoffte sehr, dass er sie noch bekommen würde.

Castiel brach in seine Gedanken, als hätte er sie gelesen. „Übrigens, mein Sub, erlaube ich dir heute Abend zu kommen, wann immer du möchtest. Du musst deine Orgasmen also in keinerlei Weise zurückhalten, aber du darfst dich nicht selbst berühren oder aktiv Reibung suchen.“

Dean nahm diese Nachricht mit einem sinkenden Gefühl entgegen. Es war der Code für „Dein Schwanz bekommt heute Nacht keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit von einem von uns.“ So falsch, Cas. So, so falsch.

Die Finger verschwanden aus seinem Hintern, wobei sie das Eis tief hineingeschoben zurückließen. Dean widerstand dem Drang, es hinauszuschieben, aber er wand sich, weil es so unangenehm war. In der Zwischenzeit war die Erlaubnis seines Doms zu seinem Penis durchgedrungen und er war hart genug, dass es wehtat. Castiel ließ ihn so lange in Ruhe, dass Dean schon in Erwägung zog, sich umzudrehen und nach ihm zu sehen. Dann stießen die warmen Finger seines Doms etwas anderes in seinen Eingang. Es war feucht und fest, weder warm noch kalt und kleiner, als der Plug gewesen war. Es passte genau hinein, grade weit genug, um nur grade so gegen seine Prostata zu stoßen.

Was? Oh. Warm. Ziemlich warm. Oh scheiße. Ingwer. Sein Dom gab ihm Ingwer. Deans letztes Figging war Jahre her. Er wimmerte und bewegte die Hüften bereits, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich ganz dringend bewegen musste. Es kribbelte und heizte ihn auf, selbst während das Eis noch tiefer in ihm ihn kühlte. Dean krampfte sich heftig zusammen und keuchte, als seine Muskeln den Ingwer auspressten und ihn als hechelnde, schwitzende, sich windende Pfütze eines Subs zurückließen.

„Jetzt zähl für mich, Dean. Ich werde dich bei jedem Schlag sprechen hören, sonst fangen wir wieder bei Eins an.“

Bevor er bereit war, falls er das jemals wäre, landete der Rohrstock quer über seinem Arsch. „EINS!“, schrie er als die Luft beim Ausatmen aus ihm strömte. Er krallte seine Zehen in die Bettkante als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

„Braver Junge.“ Er schlug wieder zu, nur ein bisschen tiefer auf Deans runden Hintern und hinterließ eine zweite blasse Spur. „Zwei“, atmete Dean und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Armen. Der Ingwer begann die Nerven in seinem Hintern jetzt richtig zu aktivieren. Dean schickte schmelzende Gedanken, um das Eis zu ermuntern, genug Wasser abzugeben, um die faule Wurzel raus zu spülen, aber das führte nur dazu, dass er sich noch mehr auf die Empfindungen dort konzentrierte. In der Zwischenzeit, brauchte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auch draußen: „DREI!“

„Ich glaube, wir haben schon mehr als nur ein paar Mal diskutiert, wie ich dazu stehe, dass du Korrektur von anderen Wölfen akzeptierst, Mein Sub.“

„VIER!“

„Ich habe es nicht gern, meine Spielzeuge zu teilen. Dein Hintern gehört mir und mir allein, korrekt?“

„FÜNF! Ahhhh!“

„KORREKT?“

„SECHS! JA, SIR! KORRREKT! OHHHH! SIEBEN!“

„Und trotzdem hast du diese dreckigen, inkompetenten, faulen, gefühllosen Schläger dieses Stück Fleisch beschmutzen lassen, das ich so sorgfältig mariniert hatte.“

„Acht!“

„Falls es dir nicht klar war, lass mich es dir erklären:“

„Neun! ZEHN! ELF!!! Scheiße! Verfickte SCHEISSE!“

„Du bist der Wächter meines Eigentums, Dean Winchester. Du hast es gesund, sicher, geschützt und fern zu halten AUS DEN DRECKIGEN HÄNDEN DIESER WIDERLICHEN STRASSENKÖTER!!! HABE ICH MICH GLASKLAR AUSGEDRÜCKT?!?“

„AHHHHHHH! Zw..ZWÖLF! GLASKLAR, SIR!“ Deans Hintern brannte nicht so sehr, wie er Feuer WAR. Das Eis und der Ingwer bekriegten sich in seinem Inneren gegenseitig. Jeder Schlag brachte Dean dazu sich anzuspannen und zusammenzukrampfen, wodurch mehr des bösartigen Safts seine Nerven in größere Panik versetzte. Jeder Hieb auf sein Hinterteil hinterließ eine neue, wütende Strieme. Bald überkreuzten sie sich in einem Muster der Höllenqual. Der Dom legte sie weiterhin aus, bis sie fast ineinander übergingen und Dean nur mühsam überhaupt noch eine Zahl flüstern konnte. Manchmal vergaß er eine Zahl oder zwei, aber sein Dom genoss es grade zu sehr, um ihn dafür zu rügen. Castiel lobte sich selbst für seine Nachsichtigkeit.

„Du scheinst nicht mehr so sehr darauf aus zu sein, mir frech zu kommen, mein Lieber. Vielleicht sinkt die Botschaft langsam ein.“

„Ja, Sir! Ich werde brav sein. Ich verspreche es!“ Deans Penis war noch immer steinhart und tropfte. Er hatte ein bisschen unabsichtliche Reibung gegen das Bett bekommen, aber es war nicht genug.

„Auf den Rücken, Dean.“ Dean gehorchte mit schwachen Gliedern. Er brauchte eine schnelle Sekunde, um sich umzudrehen. Der Dom blickte ihm kritisch in die Augen. „Farbe?“

„Gelb, Sir! Tut weh…“

„Braver Junge. Ich werde dir eine Pause von den Schmerzen in deinem Hintern gönnen.“ Castiel holte vorsichtig den Ingwer aus Deans Rektum. Er war fast verbraucht. Ein paar Tropfen Wasser folgten und sprachen für alles, das vom Eis übrig war. „Zieh die Knie hoch. Ich will dich in Nummer Zwölf.“

Deans Muskeln waren zittrig, aber er hatte es bis jetzt immer geschafft, die Kraft zu finden, für das, was sein Dom wollte. Eine flache Zunge zog an seinem Eingang, fuhr langsam und quälend darüber. Und er tat es nochmal. Nochmal. Dean stöhnte wie eine Hure und tropfte Lusttröpfchen auf seinen eigenen Bauch. „Mmm, Ingwer“, schwärmte Castiel.

„Berühr dich nicht selbst, Dean, aber komm, wann immer du willst.“ Cas schmierte seinen Penis sein und stieß mit einem langen Ruck in Deans Eingang und verharrte dort. Er stand stolz auf den Knien, türmte über Deans zusammengekrümmten Körper, seine Höhe in sich schon eine Erklärung seiner Dominanz. Dean keuchte hektisch, hielt seine Augen wie antrainiert auf seinem Dom. Er konnte das. Das Brennen vom Inger war fast verschwunden, aber der Penis des Alphers schob das letzte Bisschen höher, um an neuen Nerven zu ziehen und zu spielen, die vom Eis in Wohlbehagen gewiegt worden waren. Castiel senkte sich selbst auf eine Hand über Deans Schulter und fickte ihn tief und langsam. Die rote Alpherfarbe seiner Augen nahm alles ein, außer eine kleine Mitte aus blau um die großen Pupillen herum. Er war in seiner Macht und Kontrolle atemberaubend und Deans Wolf rollte sich in vollständiger Unterwerfung und Vertrauen über, ließ seine Zunge raushängen und winselte aus der Kehle.

Castiel nahm Deans linken Nippel in den Mund und biss ohne weiteres hart zu, wobei er seine rhythmischen Stöße nicht unterbrach. Er saugte ein wenig und biss, bis Deans Atmung rau und kehlig wurde. „Ahhh!“, schrie der Sub. Die Schmerzen waren heftig. So heftig, dass er Schmerz nicht mehr von Lust unterscheiden konnte. Es war alles eins. Er war eins mit seinem Wolf; eins mit seinem Dom.

„Gut, Dean!“ Castiel sprach um den gequälten Nippel zwischen seinen Zähnen. Er ließ kurz los und sah Dean in die Augen. „Schrei für MICH und NUR FÜR MICH!“ Er bewegte den Kopf und bearbeitete die andere Seite auf die gleiche Weise. Dean spürte, wie sich Castiels Knoten gegen seinen Eingang presste und Eintritt verlangte. Der Dom ragte über seinem Sub auf, griff nach Deans Haar und riss seinen Kopf zurück, zwang den angestrengten Sub Blickkontakt zu halten und der Knoten ruckte in Deans zu kleinem Eingang an Ort und Stelle. Es war zu viel. Alphas nahmen keine Knoten auf. Das taten sie nicht. Das ist nicht…

Castiel zog härter und fickte ebenso viel härter, als der Knoten anschwoll und sie fest und unnatürlich zusammenband. Deans Hände zuckten und griffen nach nichts als sein Orgasmus ihm mit einem machtvollen und heiseren Schrei das letzte Bisschen Stimme raubte. Er krampfte um den Knoten, der NICHT in ihn hineingehörte, herum und schoss eine beachtliche Menge Alphasamen über seinen Bauch, hoch zu seiner Brust und in sein eigenes Gesicht.

Castiel grunzte tief und stöhnte voller unbeschränkter Lust. Er leckte einen breiten Streifen über Deans Brust, nahm Deans dickflüssigen Samen auf und presste ihn mit seiner Zunge gegen Deans. Er bewegte seine Muskeln und zuckte mit den Hüften. Dann folgte er Deans Orgasmus mit seinem eigenen machtvollen Erguss. Sein Samen schoss warm und voll in den Alpha-Sub, sein Mund war fest mit Deans in einem urweltlichen Kuss verschlossen, mehr Biss als Kuss, krallte er sich an die Schultern des Subs und stieß seinen Knoten noch tiefer. Dean würde das tagelang unangenehm spüren, aber das war es so, so wert.

Stunden später lagen sie immer noch wach, kuschelten, liebkosten sich, verbanden sich wieder auf eine Weise, die zeigte, wie fürchterlich sie beide das vermisst hatten. Ihre Stimmen waren leise und gedämpft, wie Stimmen das mitten in der Nacht sind, wenn es Zurückhaltung gibt.

„Morgen werden wir ausschlafen“, prognostizierte Castiel. „Würdest du Omeletts machen, wenn ich dich ganz lieb darum bitte?“

„Mmm-hmm. Alles, was Du willst. Habe es vermisst, für Dich zu kochen, Cas.“ Dean rieb sein Haar von unten gegen Castiels Kinn und genoss, schnurrte sogar sanft.

„Ich habe es auch vermisst, dass du für mich kochst“, schmunzelte Cas. Er war eine Minute lang nachdenklich oder auch zwei. „Oh, hast du deinen Klistierbeutel mit nach Dallas genommen oder ist er noch in deinem Haus?“ Dean sah verwirrt zu ihm hoch. Überlass es Castiel ihm um drei Uhr nachts so etwas völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen hinzuschmeißen. Cas fing seinen fragenden Blick auf und hob eine Augenbraue. „Das letzte Mal, als du meinen Knoten aufgenommen hast, hattest du ein paar Tage analer Inkontinenz, bis sich deine Muskeln wieder richtig zusammengezogen hatten. Ich versuche nur, dir diese Peinlichkeit zu ersparen.“

Dean verdrehte die Augen und kuschelte sich wieder ein. „Zu spät mit der Peinlichkeitsangelegenheit, Cas. Danke, dass Du es nochmal aufgebracht hast. Das weiß ich wirklich sehr zu schätzen.“

„Tut mir leid, Dean. Du hast recht. Wir werden morgen früh darüber sprechen.“

„Das wird morgen früh auch nicht besser sein, Mann.“ Die Stille zog sich hin. Beide fragten sich, ob der andere eingeschlafen war. Dann brach Castiel mit einer Beobachtung das Schweigen.

„Dein Apartment riecht nach Schimmel. Warum bist du in so ein Loch gezogen, Dean? Du kannst dir was Besseres leisten.“

„Äh.“

Es war nicht als Falle gemeint gewesen, aber Castiel kannte jede von Deans Macken, die er zu verstecken versuchte, und das hier war kein Zögern aus Schläfrigkeit. Plötzlich war Deans Körper angespannt, wie er es vorher noch nicht gewesen war. „Dean?“ Er bewegte seinen Verlobten von seiner Brust weg, sodass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich meine… es ist billig. Und es war verfügbar und voll möbliert.“ Dean hielt inne und sah von seinem Zukünftigen weg. Die Stille zog sich unangenehm lang und er war gezwungen wieder hochzusehen und Castiels Blick zu begegnen. Castiel sah verwirrt aus. Die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf drehten sich als er versuchte, darauf zu kommen, weshalb Dean sich so seltsam verhielt. Dean sah den Moment, wo es Klick machte: von Verwirrung, zu einem Blitzen der Erkenntnis zu einer runtergezogenen Braue der Weißglut. Dean flüchtete ans Ende des Betts und begann mit schneller Schadensbegrenzung.

„So ist es nicht. Es war billig. Es war möbliert. Ich brauchte schnell etwas. Cas, WARTE!“

Aber Cas wartete nicht. Er stand vom Bett auf und stürmte in Deans Badezimmer, riss Schränke auf und schloss sie wieder mit zunehmender Gewalt, als er nicht fand, was er suchte.

Castiel und Dean hatten schon immer eine enge Beziehung, aber sie hatten nie Rudelhierarchie außerhalb der Szenen in ihre Verbindung einbeziehen müssen, außer in zwei Fällen. Dean war kein Omega und hatte nur Probleme damit, sich an die Rudelregeln zu halten, wenn sein Devoter Wolf nicht kürzlich gestreichelt worden war. Wenn er also nicht absichtlich frech war, brauchte er nicht viel Disziplin. Castiel hatte nur zwei Einwände gegen Deans Verhalten, die ihn je dazu brachten, Dean aus einer Rudelhierarchieperspektive gefügig zu machen. Er HASSTE es, wenn Dean schlecht über sich selbst sprach. Castiel war dafür bekannt, Dean mit ein paar wohlplatzierten, harten Hieben auf den Hintern zu ermahnen, wenn er nur dachte, seine Körpersprache würde diese Grenze überschreiten. Das andere, was Cas nicht duldete, war, wenn sein Sub für sich selbst entschied, dass er Strafe verdiente und sie sich selbst austeilte. DAS war die Aufgabe eines Doms.

Castiel erschien wieder in der Schlafzimmertür. „Wo ist sie, Dean?“

„Ich habe sie weggeschmissen. Sie ist weg“, antwortete Dean ohne nachzudenken und bereute es fast bevor die Worte seinen Mund überhaupt verlassen hatten.

Castiel sprach nicht. Er stand in der offenen Tür und starrte seinen Sub mit verengten Augen an, sein Kinn eine harte Linie aus Stahl. Nach kürzester Zeit zerbrach Dean wie 200 Jahre altes Porzellan. „Sie ist in meiner Unterwäscheschublade ganz hinten in eine Socke gestopft.“ Er sackte aufs Bett, schlaff und geschlagen. Castiel durchquerte den Raum zum Kleiderschrank, durchsuchte die obere Schublade und zog das widerliche Objekt raus.

Cas ließ es sich auf der Bettkante nieder und sah Dean an. Er sprach weder, noch bewegte er sich. Er wartete einfach nur stocksauer. Dean zögerte. „Sie sollen mich nicht versohlen, wenn Sie sauer sind. Ich denke, wir sollten darüber reden. Warten, bis Sie sich beruhigt haben“, musste Dean versuchen. Es würde nicht funktionieren, aber er musste es versuchen.

„Ich weiß deine Sorge zu schätzen. Es ist ein guter Punkt. Du kannst jedoch versichert sein, dass ich mich komplett unter Kontrolle habe. Wenn du es wählst, werde ich den Gebrauch deines Safewords anerkennen, solltest du das in diesem Moment für nötig halten. Wenn nicht, erwarte ich dich umgehend über meinem Schoß. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Deine Bestrafung kann bis morgen aufgeschoben werden, solltest du Angst um deine Sicherheit haben.“ Cas war so sauer, dass er vibrierte, aber Dean würde langsam in der Hölle verbrennen, bevor er sein Safeword mit Castiel verwendete. Cas, für seinen Teil, war mit seinem Angebot aufrichtig, aber Dean erlaubte sich diese Option nicht. Castiel würde ihn niemals verletzen. Wehtun, ja. Verletzen, niemals.

Dean ließ den Kopf hängen und bewegte sich, um sich über den Schoß seines Doms zu drapieren, wobei er unendlich hoffte, dass Cas sich nicht entscheiden würde, das bösartige Instrument auf seinem Hintern zu benutzen, der noch immer kreuz und quer mit Rohrstockspuren gezeichnet war.

„Ich danke dir für dieses Zeichen deines Vertrauens“, Cas umfasste ihn eng an der Taille. „Obwohl es gut möglich ist, dass du deine Entscheidung noch bevor ich fertig bin, bereuen wirst. Ich bin grade extrem verärgert über dich.“ Jeder Muskel, mit dem Castiel Kontakt zu Dean hatte, stimmte zu. Dean konnte es spüren. Cas war stocksauer.

„Beantworte eine Frage für mich, Dean. Wer hat die Aufgabe, zu entscheiden, ob ein Sub Strafe verdient?“

„Sein Dom“, Dean entschied schlauerweise, nicht rumzustänkern. Das hier war nicht per se eine Dom-/Sub-Tracht-Prügel. Hiernach würde es keinen heißen, aufregenden Alpher-Alpha-Sex geben. Er war in echten Schwierigkeiten, nicht in irgendeiner gestellten Szene, die ihn vorsichtig in Subspace bringen sollte und ihn dann wieder erholt rausholen. Das hier war Rudeldisziplin.

„Sehr gut. Und wenn sein Dom entschieden hat, dass Strafe angebracht ist, wer entscheidet, wie die Strafe aussieht?“ Castiel hielt Deans am meisten verhasste hölzerne Haarbürste vor seinen Sub, wo er nicht verhindern konnte, sie anzusehen. Er hasste das Ding. Hasste es. Warum hatte er sie nicht wirklich weggeschmissen?

„Sein Dom tut das“, antwortete Dean unglücklich. Er war so unvorsichtig gewesen, sich mitten in der Nacht von Cas mit diesem „Dein Apartment riecht schimmelig“-Scheiß überfallen zu lassen. So unvorsichtig.

„In der Tat.“ Castiel streichelte seine Hand über Deans geschwollenes, gestriemtes Hinterteil. „Sein Dom tut das. Dean, hast du ein jämmerliches, schimmeliges, kakerlakenverseuchtes Elendsloch als Wohnung ausgesucht, um dich selbst für irgendeine vermeintliche Verfehlung zu bestrafen?“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Und hast du mich grade heraus angelogen, als ich dich gebeten habe, mir zu sagen, wo deine Haarbürste ist?“

„Ja, Sir.“

Dean konnte nicht stillhalten. Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er sich gegen die Bestrafung wehren würde, von der sein Wolf fand, dass er sie voll und ganz verdiente, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sich zu winden wie ein Welpe. „Na gut, Dean. Bedeck dich nicht mit deinen Händen. Beweg deine Füße nicht. Ich möchte nicht, dass du zählst. Ich möchte nur, dass du leidest.“

Castiel ließ scharfe, harte, schnelle Hiebe auf Deans obere Oberschenkel niederregnen, nur knapp unter der Rundung seines Hinterns, wo das Brennen am schlimmsten war und wo sein Rohrstock vorhin nicht hingekommen war. Dean heulte in null Komma nix. Jahre des Trainings hatten aus Sam einen Experten hierdrin gemacht, aber niemand teilte eine Tracht Prügel aus, wie Castiel das tat, nicht wenn er erstmal sauer war. Er bedeckte beide Oberschenkel bis die Haut gegen die Holzbürste abrieb und tiefe, rotblaue Flecken aufblühten. Dean ging von heulen zu flennen über und dann zu diesem Stadium, das nach flennen kommt, wenn du nicht atmen kannst, oder aufhören zu weinen und die Hickser ungehindert durch deine Tränen dringen. Er grub seine Zehen in den alten, dünnen Teppich und krallte sich an Cas’ Hosenbein. Dean schrie bis der Schmerz und die Schuld über ihn hinweg spülten und er seine eigene Haut nicht mehr ertragen konnte, sie von seinen Knochen gepeitscht haben wollte.

Es wäre jetzt keine Überraschung gewesen, wenn die Polizei an der Tür geklopft hätte.

Schnodder und Tränen mischten sich zusammen auf ihrem Weg sein Kinn hinunter. Er war völlig in Hicksen und Tränen aufgelöst, als er realisierte, dass die Schläge aufgehört hatten. „Es… es tut... mir l… leid! (Hicks) Hab all…les (Hicks)… ver-ver-masselt!“ Castiel blieb stumm mit einer Hand auf Deans unterem Rücken und hörte ihm zu. Der Prozess war mit nur der Tracht Prügel noch nicht fertig. Dean musste zerbrechen bevor Cas ihn wieder neu zusammensetzen konnte.

„Ich wa- war… so (Hicks)… schwach! Ich… (Hicks)… dachte… ich… hätte Sie (Hicks) ver-verloren… und ich (Hicks) war…zu…schwa…schwach. Ich… bin ei’fach… zerbrochen! Konnte (Hicks) nichts rich…richtig machen…Ha…hab alles (Hicks)…vermasselt. Bin nicht…Alpher…wie Sie! (Hicks). Cas… ich… konnte nicht… un‘ bin… wegge-gerannt! (Hicks) Es tut mir… so leid! …Ich tauge…(Hicks)…nichts! Tauge nichts… für Sie! Mir so leid!“

„Oh, Dean! Du liebenswerter, süßer, genialer, perfekter, geliebter Mann! Du weißt wirklich nicht, wie wundervoll du bist. Wie kannst du nur sowas denken? Wenn ich dir nur den Mann zeigen könnte, den ich kenne und liebe. Wenn ich dir einen Spiegel vorhalten könnte, der das wahre Du reflektiert.“ Castiel rühmte und streichelte seinen Geliebten. „Erinnerst du dich, Dean, warum Subs sich niemals selbst bestrafen dürfen? Erinnerst du dich, was ich dir immer gesagt habe?“

Deans Atmung beruhigte sich. „Weil sie (Hicks) es falsch machen. Sich… über die falschen Dinge… schul… (Hicks) schuldig fühlen. Nicht… nicht wissen (Hicks)… wann sie… aufhören müssen.“

„Sehr gut. Du hast das so falsch verstanden, Dean. Du bist nicht schwach. Du hast getrauert und das beste getan, was du konntest. Ich habe das auch gemacht. Ich habe dir wehgetan. So sehr. Ich habe nicht verstanden, was ich getan hatte, bevor es zu spät war, aber du! Du bist NICHT schwach! Dean, du bist so stark und ich liebe dich so sehr. Schatz, ich habe mich nicht besser aufrecht gehalten. In den letzten Wochen musste Benny meine halbe Arbeit erledigen, weil ich alles vermasselt habe, was ich angefasst habe. Denkst du, ich verdiene es, in einem dumpigen Drecksloch zu leben? Tu ich das?“

Dean schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Und du tust das genauso wenig. Du bist mein geliebter, geschätzter, entzückender, süßester Geliebter. Ich allein werde entscheiden, wann du es verdienst, bestraft zu werden. Verstanden?“

„Ja, Sir. Ich verstehe (Hicks), Alpher.“ Castiel wuchtete Dean hoch aufs Bett und manövrierte ihn so, dass er fast auf Cas drauf lag, Deans Brust ruhte auf Castiel Herzschlag und Deans Hüfte trug den Großteil seines Gewichts neben seinem Dom auf dem Bett.

„Ich mag es nicht, dich so zu bestrafen, Dean. Aber ich werde es jedes Mal tun, wenn du diesen bestimmten Fehler machst. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“

„Ja, Sir.“ Dean fand langsam zu sich zurück. Castiel entdeckte eine Box mit Taschentüchern auf Deans Nachttisch und machte sein Gesicht sauber.

„Also“, fuhr Castiel schläfrig fort als hätte es das Intermezzo eben nicht gegeben. „ich denke, wir sollten morgen ausschlafen, dann Omeletts als Brunch machen und deine Sachen packen. Wir werden die nächste Nacht in einem Hotel verbringen. Du wirst nicht nochmal hier schlafen, Schatz. Es ist nicht sauber. Oh, und wir werden der Crew hier einen Besuch abstatten müssen und Victor Henrickson das Fürchten lehren. Morgen werden Köpfe rollen, Dean.“ Im sicheren Griff seines Doms eingekuschelt, ließ sich der Sub von seiner einschläfernden Stimme wiegen und Dean schlief ein.

 

Die Omeletts waren perfekt. Dean aß seins stehend. Nervös erwartete er fast, Cas würde ihm auffordern, sich zu setzen. Er lehnte seitlich gegen den Küchentresen und beobachtete Castiel beim Essen. Der Alpher schien sich nicht um Deans Besorgnis zu kümmern und schickte Victor eine SMS, in der er forderte, dass er „alle“ um zwei in der Mensa versammeln sollte. Dean dachte allerdings nicht über das verkorkste Center in Dallas nach.

„Du weißt, dass sobald wir die Verlobung verkünden, die ganze Welt zugucken wird, um zu sehen, ob wir es verkacken, oder?“

„Nun, dann gehen wir einfach sicher, dass wir es nicht verkacken, oder?“ Cas wartete auf Victors Bestätigungsnachricht, dann legte er sein Handy auf den Tisch, aß den letzten Bissen und stand auf, trug seinen Teller in die Küche und räumte ihn in die Spülmaschine. „Danke, Schatz. Das war köstlich.“

„Ich meine es ernst, Castiel. Wir müssen diesen Scheiß gut überlegen. Wie soll das überhaupt funktionieren?“

„Dean, entspann dich. Wir werden das hinkriegen. Wir werden über alles reden, alles ausdiskutieren, wie wir das immer gemacht haben, aber wir müssen April mit einbeziehen. Sie ist Alpher-Gefährtin. Das macht sie Teil der Rudelführung. Sie hat auch ein Mitspracherecht.“ Castiel wischte den Herd ab, während er sprach. „Bitte vertrau mir. Vertrau uns - uns allen dreien. Ich weiß, dass ich ein fürchterlicher Feigling in Bezug auf dich gewesen bin, aber ich schwöre es dir“, Cas ließ den Lappen in die Spüle fallen, wischte seine Hände ab, griff Dean an den Oberarmen und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Ich habe es dir gesagt. Das hier ist für mich eine beschlossene Sache. Wir werden mit allem fertig, was auch immer die Welt auf uns wirft. Du und April und ich werden herausfinden, was für uns funktioniert und es dann so machen. Ok?“

„Ja, ok. Ich bin nur nervös, denke ich.“

„Ich weiß, Dean. Ich hab auch Angst.“ Cas stellte den O-Saft wieder in den Kühlschrank, dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste seinen Verlobten. „Ich habe den Klistierbeutel im Badezimmer bereitgelegt. Geh, und kümmere dich um dich. Ich gehe los und kaufe ein paar Kisten.“

Sie packten zügig. Dean hatte seine meisten materiellen Besitztümer im Haus gelassen, das er sich in Kansas mit Sam teilte. Ein Teil von ihm hatte zweifellos erwartet, dass er eines Tages wiederkommen würde. Sie redeten während sie arbeiteten.

„Wie fühlt es sich an, Cas? Der Gefährtengeruch?“

Cas sah von dem Buch auf, das er geöffnet und angefangen hatte zu lesen, statt es in die Kiste zu seinen Füßen zu packen. „Es ist unbeschreiblich. Ich wünschte, ich könnte genauer sein. Er war wie eine direkte Linie, die grade an meinem bewussten Denken vorbei zu meinem Wolf gesprochen hat. Es war… unbeschreiblich“, beendete er lahm.

„Danke, Mann. Das erklärt wirklich alles. Aber, äm, wie fühlt es sich an, gepaart zu sein? Kannst Du sie durch den Bund spüren?“

„Kann ich. Es ist durch die Distanz gedämpft, aber ich konnte fühlen, dass sie vorhin wütend war und sie jetzt grade Schmerzen hat.“

„Alter! Du meinst, jetzt grade?“

„Dean“, sagte Castiel, legte das Buch in die Box und griff nach einem anderen. „Das weißt du längst.“

„Ich weiß, aber es ist mit Dir so viel dichter an mir dran…“, er deutete auf Cas. „Es fühlt sich an, als müsste ich irgendwie auch etwas spüren.“ Dean drehte sich zur Wand und zog Nägel raus, die er Wochen vorher hineingeschlagen hatte. „Also, abgesehen davon, dass ihr Wahre Gefährten seid, magst Du sie?“

„Ja, tue ich. Und ich denke wirklich, dass du das auch tun wirst. Wenigstens hoffe ich sehr, dass es so ist. Ich schätze, dass ist eine mögliche Herausforderung, der wir uns stellen müssen: was tun, wenn meine Gefährtin und mein Ehemann sich gegenseitig verabscheuen?“

Dean lachte. „Ja. Lass uns mal nicht den Karren vors Pferd spannen. Wir werden uns vermutlich eher gegen Dich verbünden.“ Cas fand nicht, dass diese Aussicht besonders witzig war, aber Dean fand sie urkomisch.

„Und sie ist was, zwanzig Jahre jünger als du?“

„Achtzehn Jahre jünger.“

„Du bist doppelt so alt wie sie. Über was redet ihr? Hast Du überhaupt je schonmal von ihren Lieblingsmusikgruppen gehört? Fühlt es sich nicht an, wie eine Welpe in Deinem Haus zu haben?“

„Erstens“, zählte Cas an den Fingern mit. „Sie und ich haben zugegebenermaßen noch eine Menge übereinander zu lernen. Ich weiß, dass sie gerne schreibt und sie spielt Klavier. Zweitens, nein. Ich kenne keine der Musiker, die sie mag, aber ich interessiere mich dafür, zu hören, was sie mag und ihrer Musik wenigstens eine Chance zu geben. Und drittens. Sie fühlt sich für mich ganz definitiv NICHT wie eine Welpe an. Sie fühlt sich wie eine knusprige, reife, sinnliche Omega an, in die ich ausgesprochen gern meinen Knoten schiebe, wann immer ich die Chance dazu habe.“

„Verdammt! Platz Junge!“, stichelte Dean und hielt sich durch die Hose die Handfläche an den Schritt. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder und holte noch einen Nagel aus der Wand. „Reif, hm? Denkst Du über Nachwuchs nach, Alpher?“

„Andauernd.“

Castiels beiläufiges Geständnis brachte Dean dazu, sich umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen. Cas errötete heftig. Cas. Errötete. Heftig. „Hab ich einen Nerv getroffen? Hat mein Alpher-Dom-Verlobter einen Fortpflanzungskink?“

„Vielleicht.“ Cas hatte das Bücherregal fertig und begann, das Unterhaltungszentrum einzupacken. Er bedachte Deans Grinsen mit einem Seufzen. „Aber es ist zu früh für Welpen. Wir müssen erst die nächsten beiden Projekte fertig kriegen. Das bedeutet noch zwei oder vielleicht drei Jahre bevor wir wirklich bereit sein werden, eine Familie zu gründen.“

„Wir? Du meinst Dich und April?“ Cas hatte eindeutig gesagt: „WIR müssen erst die Projekte fertig machen.“ April arbeitete nicht an den Einrichtungsprojekten.

„Wir alle drei. Wir. Dean, ich weiß, wir haben da noch nicht drüber gesprochen, aber es gibt da etwas, das ich dich fragen wollte. Bitte denk darüber nach. Ich möchte, dass du auch ein Elternteil für alle Welpen, die April und ich haben werden, sein wirst. Ich möchte, dass du genauso ein Elternteil für sie sein wirst wie ihre Mutter und ich.“

Dean starrte Cas an und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Weiß April davon? Würde sie das wollen? So eine Entscheidung kannst Du ihr nicht als Alpher-Dom vorsetzen, weißt Du. Sie muss das für sich selbst entscheiden.“

„Ich weiß. Ich fürchte, dass sie sich unter Druck gesetzt fühlen könnte, aber wir haben den Paarungsbund, der uns hilft, uns einander zu verstehen. Ich denke… ich denke, ich kann ihr das gut vermitteln und eine ehrliche Antwort von ihr kriegen und werde damit so oder so leben können.“

Dean beobachtete, wie Castiel das komplizierte Problem im Kopf durcharbeitete, und meinte: „Alles was wir tun, wird so was das hier grade sein, oder?“ Er ließ den Hammer auf den billigen, angeranzten Kaffeetisch fallen und machte sich keine Sorgen, dass er noch mehr Schaden anrichten könnte. „Es ist schwer genug, eine Beziehung mit nur zwei Wölfen auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Wir müssen die Bedürfnisse von dreien ausgeglichen kriegen.“

„Ich verspreche euch beiden“, schwor Castiel mit trauriger Miene, „dass ich bestrebt sein werde, keinerlei Manipulationstaktiken zu benutzen, um zu bekommen, was ich möchte. Ich werde einfach frei heraus danach fragen.“

„Manipulation?! Du?!“

Cas nickte und Dean brach in Gelächter aus. Er beugte sich über und hielt sich die Seiten, als er lachte, bis ihm Tränen aus den Augen liefen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was daran so witzig sein soll.“

„Oh mein Gott. Puh, das ist großartig! Nein, es ist… es ist nur. Schatz, Du musst wissen. Ich liebe Dich so sehr. Tue ich. Es ist nichts gegen Dich, aber Du lässt dich von allen Menschen auf diesem Planeten wirklich am leichtesten manipulieren. Es ist nicht anders ‘rum. Es ist… Du bist sooooo berechenbar. Du machst immer, was am besten für andere und für die meisten Menschen ist. Immer. Ich liebe es, dass Du Dir Sorgen machst, dass Du es sein wirst, der versucht, die Marionettenfäden zu ziehen. Ich würde Geld wetten, dass dieses hübsche, reife, junge Ding Dich längst durchschaut hat. Sie kennt Dich seit drei Monaten und hat sich schon ihren Weg durch jede Verteidigung gewieselt, die Du hast. Ich wette mit Dir. Um was auch immer Du willst.“

„Sehr witzig. Ich freue mich, dass du dich so an meinem Unbehagen ergötzt“, meinte Cas ausdruckslos.

„Hey, erzähl mir nichts von Unbehagen, Cas. Ich werde eine Woche lang humpeln.“

„Gut.“

 

*************************

 

Um Punkt zwei Uhr betrat der Alpha-Dom Castiel den Speisesaal Der Einrichtung als würde die Apokalypse über die totgeweihte Menschheit hereinbrechen. Er verlor keine Zeit, sprach niemanden an, obwohl alle Augen ihm folgten als er sich Alastair und Ruby näherte, die nebeneinander standen.

„Ihr zwei.“ Er stieß seinen Zeigefinger in ihre Gesichter. „Ihr seid gefeuert. Raus hier.“

Castiel wartete nicht auf ihre Reaktionen. Er hatte seine Entscheidung verkündet. Sie war endgültig. Er machte weiter. Dass er ihnen seinen Rücken zudrehte, sagte ihnen, dass er sie nicht als Gegner betrachtete, die seine Aufmerksamkeit wert waren.

Er ging auf Victor zu, der von seinen Mitarbeitern umrahmt hinten im Raum stand. Die Luft war elektrisch als die Mitarbeiter den unendlichen Zorn des Alphers aufschnappten, seine roten Augen bemerkten. Castiel wurde nicht langsamer und er sprach nicht. Er griff Victor vorne am Shirt, zerrte ihn ein paar Meter weiter und ließ ihn auf die Knie fallen. Er ignorierte das überraschte Quäken des Alpha-Doms und brüllte ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Victor bemühte sich, Halt auf seinen Füßen zu finden und versuchte erfolglos sich mit einem Schlag zu verteidigen.

Dean schnappte sich einen Apfel vom Ende der Essensausgabe, suchte sich einen Platz am Rand des Gedränges und begann umständlich mit einer Hand mit dem Handy die beiden kabbelnden Alphas zu filmen. Gabriel würde Dean umbringen, wenn er diesen Moment nicht festhielt. Gabe würde allerdings mit den Geräuschen leben müssen, die Dean beim Kauen seiner Frucht erzeugte. Er hatte Hunger.

„NEIN! Alpher, hören Sie mir zu, NEIN!!“ Victor versuchte immer noch gegen ihn anzukämpfen, aber Castiel verbat sich das. Er drehte seinen Untergebenen und warf ihn auf den Bauch und das Kinn. Bevor Victor die Chance hatte, seine Hände unter sich zu bringen, um etwas Höhe zurückzugewinnen, fühlte er den zornigen Alpher eine Hand auf seine Schulterblätter legen und ihn runterdrücken und einen Fuß zwischen seinen Beinen runterkrachen, viel zu nah an der kostbaren Ware. Victor bemühte sich stärker, suchte verzweifelt einen Weg zu entkommen. Er hatte sich noch nie einem Dominierungsfick unterworfen und er hatte keine Absicht, das zu ändern. Er hatte allerdings nicht mit Castiel in der vollen Kraft seines Zorns gerechnet. Die gesamte Belegschaft sah ehrfürchtig zu, wie sich die rohe, brutale, machtvolle Hundegewalt vor ihnen entfaltete.

Dean stieß den Beta-Mann neben sich an und grinste. „Das ist mein Alpher!“, prahlte er mit einem großspurigen Grinsen.

Castiel nahm seinen Fuß weg und ließ sich fallen, sodass seine Hüfte und Beine, Victors bedeckten. Er fauchte und knurrte dem Alpha ins Ohr, drohend, und brachte eine Hand unter sie, um an Victors Ledergürtel zu arbeiten. Victor brüllte in tollkühnem Widerstand und verdoppelte seine Kampfbemühungen. Er stieß seinen Kopf zurück, im Versuch, den Alpher am Kinn zu erwischen. Cas fing seinen Hinterkopf mit seiner freien Hand auf, drehte ihn gewaltsam und rammte Victors Wange in den Fußboden. Sein Wangenknochen brach mit einem ekelerregenden Knacken und er stieß einen gellenden Schmerzensschrei aus.

„BLEIB UNTEN!“, brüllte der Alpher.

„NA SICHER!“, schrie Victor zurück und versuchte, sich umzurollen.

Castiel befreite erfolgreich den Gürtel und riss ihn einhändig aus den Schlaufen. Er warf ihn zur Seite und rutschte Victors Körper hinunter, riss ihm die Hose die Hüfte hinunter, ohne den Knopf oder den Reißverschluss zu öffnen. Er ignorierte die verschrammte Haut, als er dem Alpha die Hose abnahm und seine Boxershorts in Fetzen riss.

Victor nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um seine Hände in Position zu bringen und sich hochzudrücken. Sein Kinn und seine Wange waren bunt vor Blut und blauen Flecken, sein Gesicht eine schmerzverzogene Grimasse. Castiel arbeitete an seinem eigenen Gürtel und Hosenverschluss, gestattete Victor einen Moment der Hoffnung, in dem er ruhig denken sollte, dass er die Gefahr vielleicht abgewehrt hatte. Dann schob er seine Hose weit genug runter, um seinen Penis zu befreien, hakte seine Füße unter Victors Schienbeine und stieß mit dem Oberkörper wieder nach vorn, wodurch er den Alpha wieder zu Boden beförderte. Victor schrie auf, als sein Kinn einen weiteren harten Schlag einsteckte.

Sie wurden ruhig und keuchten schwer. Ihre Augen waren vollkommen zu Alpharot übergegangen, ihre Brustkörbe hoben und senkten sich heftig. Castiel konnte die Seite von Victors Gesicht sehen, auf der er lag, geschlagen. Castiel sah ihn erzittern, innerlich gegen seinen Wolf ankämpfen, der aufgeben und sich unterwerfen wollte. Der Alpher bewegte sich langsam, setzte sich auf Victors Oberschenkel. Victor jaulte und wehrte sich, aber schwach dieses Mal. Castiel spreizte die Pobacken des Alphas mit beiden Händen und ließ einen langen Spuckefaden direkt auf seinem Arschloch landen. Dann richtete er einen weiteren Faden auf seinen Penis und rieb ihn mit einer Hand ein.

„BLEIB UNTEN!“, forderte Castiel.

„Alpher, NEIN!! NEIN!! NICHT!!!“ Castiel bestieg ihn, stieß seinen Penis brutal hart vollständig hinein, bis die enge Reibung von unvorbereitetem Alpha und zu wenig Gleitmittel ihn zum Halten zwangen. Er zog sich wieder zurück und hämmerte wieder hinein, drückte mit einer Hand flach auf Victors Rücken und nahm ein übles Tempo auf. Victor schrie, aber die Stimme das Alphers übertönte ihn.

„SIEH SIE DIR AN, VICTOR HENRICKSON!! SIEH DIR DEINE SCHÜLER AN! SIEH DIR DEINE LEUTE AN! WAS HAST DU IHNEN ANGETAN? IST DAS DAS, WAS ICH DIR BEIGEBRACHT HABE? IST ES DAS!?“, forderte der große schwarze Wolf und stieß schmerzhaft hinein.

„NEIN, ALPHER! BITTE!“

„ICH HABE DIR VERTRAUT! Du hast versucht, mich zu ERPRESSEN, und dann erfahre ich, dass du DAS HIER getan hast!“ Cas deutete auf die Masse aus Zuschauern. „DU! Du wirst einfach da liegen und es HINNEHMEN, Alpha!“ Castiel stieß wieder und wieder schmerzhaft in ihn hinein. Victor schrie und hörte endlich auf dagegen anzukämpfen, krümmte sich angespannt, aber er unterwarf seinen Körper, seinen Wolf und seinen Willen seinem Alpher-Dom. Castiel war nicht direkt logisch überzeugend und die meisten Klienten und Schüler wussten nicht, was ihn so zornig gemacht hatte, aber die Mitarbeiter verstanden. Viele hatten über die Wochen mit Dean über ihre Sorge bezüglich der Behandlung der Schüler und niedrigeren Belegschaft gesprochen.

Castiel zog sich zurück, bevor sein Knoten sich festhing und streichelte sich selbst zügig zum Höhepunkt. Sein Samen schoss über Victors ruinierten Hintern seinen Rücken hoch und über den gesamten Rücken seines zerrissenen Shirts. „Zieh das Shirt nicht um, bis du heute Abend nach Hause gehst. Was du hier zugelassen hast, ist eine Farce, und du WIRST das in Ordnung bringen! DU wirst das in Ordnung bringen. HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN?! Du hast zwei Monate.“

„Ja, Alpher, bitte.“ Victor schluchzte in den Fußboden. Mehrere Betas kamen ihm zu Hilfe, als Castiel Dean einsammelte und, mit einem einzigen Blick zurück, ging. Er HASSTE diesen Teil seiner Alpher-Rolle, aber manchmal war das einfach das einzige, das funktionierte.

Sobald sie im verlassenen Flur waren, verstärkte Castiel seinen Griff um Deans Arm. Er zerrte den Alpha-Sub durch die erste unverschlossene Tür, die er fand, schlug sie zu und drängte Dean gegen die Wand. Castiels Augen waren immer noch rot. Er brauchte nicht lange mit Deans blauer Jeans, öffnete sie, schob sie zusammen mit den Boxershorts hektisch runter, und trat auf den Tritt um sie zu Deans Knöcheln zu zwingen.

„Ich bin hier grade total dabei, Alpher, aber ich bin nicht so ganz überzeugt, dass ich grade für den Geschäftsteil offen bin. Wie bist du überhaupt…? Oh Mann, Cas, Deine Erholungsphase ist ja irre!“ Cas senkte seine eigene Hose und befreite seinen Penis, der voll erregt und wütend rot war.

Cas‘ Mund lag hungrig auf Deans, er keuchte noch immer vor Anstrengung und Adrenalin. Seine Worte waren rauchig und dringlich. „Lass mich einfach. Bitte, Schatz. Ich muss dich grade berühren. Ich fühle mich beschmutzt.“ Cas presste sein Becken gegen Deans und nahm ihre beiden Penisse in eine große Hand, schlang sie über beide Eicheln und schmierte Lusttropfen beim Runterstreichen.

Oh, verdammt ja! Dean hob eine Hand, um sich der Party anzuschließen und setzte seine Hüften in Bewegung. Er reagierte auf die Worte und Berührungen des Alphers mit gierigen, nachlässigen Küssen, schlang seinen Arm um die Schultern seines Geliebten und zog ihn an sich. „Du warst so HEISS da drinnen, mein Alpher. Ich bin schon vom Zugucken hart geworden. Zu wissen, dass Du sowas überhaupt kannst… So heiß, zu wissen, dass Du mir gehörst und dass das bald alle wissen werden!“ 

Sie brauchten wirklich nicht lange. Hektische Dringlichkeit brachte erst Cas und dann Dean zügig über die Schwelle, wobei sie eine Sauerei aus Sperma hinterließen, die in einer Pfütze auf dem Fußboden dicklich wurde und ihnen beiden über die Hände rann, während sie stöhnten und einander in den und keuchten und ihre Hüften in ihre verschränkten Fauste stießen.

Dean küsste Castiel keusch als er ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie brachte, um sich anzuziehen und ein Taschentuch oder sowas zu suchen. Ihm fiel auf, dass Cas’ Augen wieder blau waren. Sein Wolf wieder gesättigt und beruhigt. Castiel nahm das Tempo, das Dean ihm reichte und kniete sich hin, um die Sauerei vom Fußboden aufzuwischen.

 

Dean fuhr den Impala, während Castiel navigierte. Er verriet Dean nicht, wo sie hinfuhren, aber Dean vertraute ihm. Er interessierte sich mehr dafür, wie die Sonne die Diamanten an den neuen Ring an seinem Finger zum Glitzern brachte. Das zog seinen Blick immer wieder da hin. „Du bist fürchterlich nachdenklich, Dean. Fahr die nächste rechts. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was du grade denkst.“

Dean schmunzelte und bog ab, wo er sollte. „Es ist nur, wir waren nie einfach zusammen, Mann. Ich meine, sicher, wir wissen alles übereinander, richtig? Wir haben Brünfte geteilt und beim anderen zu Hause übernachtet und wir wissen, dass wir gut zusammenpassen. Du bist mein bester Freund. Aber damit sind wir es noch nicht gewöhnt, in seiner Beziehung zu sein. Müssen wir nicht erst eine Weile ein Paar sein und auf Dates gehen, bevor wir heiraten?“

„Möchtest du auf ein Date gehen?“

„Nein, Cas. Ich meine, ja. Ich würde liebend gern auf ein Date mit Dir gehen, aber das meinte ich nicht. Fühlt es sich nicht an, als hätten wir ein paar Schritte ausgelassen? Direkt in den Hafen der Ehe einlaufen? Sollten wir nicht vielleicht ein bisschen langsamer machen?

„Hier links, dann nach rechts auf den Parkplatz. Ich möchte dich nicht hetzen, Dean. Wie ich gesagt habe, wenn wir das hier tun, machen wir es als Gleichgestellte. Wenn wir nicht beide bereit sind, dann warten wir, bis das soweit ist. So einfach ist das. Wir können eine lange Verlobungsphase haben oder einfach… einfach zusammen sein und die Verlobung erstmal ruhen lassen. Aber nur um es für mich klar zu stellen: Ich weiß, was ich will. Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, mit dir zu üben, wie wir in einer Beziehung funktionieren und ich möchte nicht warten. Aber falls du das möchtest, werden wir es auf deine Weise machen. Ich werde alles für dich tun, Dean. Alles. Sogar dich gehen zu lassen, falls es das ist, was du möchtest.“ Castiels Wolf lief beunruhigt auf und ab. (Bitte lass ihn nicht gehen. Wir BRAUCHEN ihn. Gib ihm diese Wahl nicht! Was ist denn mit dir los?)

Dean konnte seine Augen nicht vom Ring abwenden. Er sah an seiner linken Hand so richtig aus, als würde er schon immer da hingehören und er hätte ihn eben erst gefunden. Er parkte auf einem Platz gegenüber eines langen, flachen Verwaltungsgebäudes und blinzelte, um die Aufschrift über der Tür zu lesen. „Cas, was…? Das Staatsgebäude? Möchtest Du etwa jetzt heiraten?! Was zur Hölle?“

„Nein, nein, Dean. Standesamtliche Hochzeiten werden im Amtsgericht durchgeführt, nicht im staatlichen Verwaltungsgebäude. Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen. Ich hätte dich wahrscheinlich auch nicht hiermit überraschen sollen, bei dem Gespräch, das wir eben geführt haben, aber ich dachte… Wenn du das hier grade nicht tun möchtest, müssen wir nicht.“ Cas war ratlos, aber Dean konnte ihm nicht helfen, da er den Plan ja nicht kannte. Er hob nur an seinen Verlobten gewandt eine Augenbraue und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Ich wollte einen Antrag stellen, um unser Rudel zu gründen. Das müssen wir nicht. Ich muss reingehen, weil ich Aprils Sorgerechtsänderungsformular noch nicht eingereicht habe, aber das andere müssen wir nicht machen. Ich kann warten, bis du bereit bist, Dean. Ich meine es ernst.“ Castiel betrachtete Deans Gesicht mit so viel Sorge und Verständnis.

Dean begegnete seinem Blick und suchte nach etwas, das helfen würde, ihn zu beruhigen. Dachte er zu viel nach? Das war normalerweise Castiels Aufgabe. Dean war nicht sicher, ob er nur kalte Füße hatte, oder ob er „Am-Morgen-Danach“-Bedenken hatte. Wollte er nicht das hier mit Castiel? War es nicht das, was er schon IMMER gewollt hatte? Er sah suchend zu seinem Wolf. Falls irgendjemand durch den wolkigen Mist in Deans Kopf schneiden konnte, dann sein schlanker, grauer, grünäugiger Wolf. Der Wolf wusste, wie Castiel, was er wollte und er riss sich darum, seine Meinung kund zu tun. (Du glaubst, dass du ihn nicht verdienst und du hast Angst. Lass den Scheiß. Heirate den Kerl und mach dich selbst wenigstens einmal glücklich.) Der Wolf war verdammt selbstgefällig, aber er hatte Recht.

„Lass es uns machen“, schloss Dean. „Wir können später über einen Hochzeitstermin sprechen, aber Du hast recht. Ich will DAS HIER genau jetzt.“ Er öffnete seine Tür und trat hinaus in die feuchte Hitze von Texas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger-Warnung: In diesem Kapitel ist am Anfang ein Welpe, der sich selbst verletzt. Probiert das mit der Atemkontrolle nicht zu Hause aus.  
> Später gibt es in diesem Kapitel einen ziemlich brutalen Dominierungsfick, der nach allen Regeln unserer Gesellschaft eine Vergewaltigung wäre. Auch die Tags für den waren aber von Anfang an da.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel und Dean reden tatsächlich über Gefühle und so nen Kram. WAS?

Kapitel 12

DAMALS

Der Gremiumstisch stand auf einem erhobenen Podium vorne im OpenAir-Hörsaal. Sie waren ein Teil eines „Internationale Kulturen“-Festivals an der Universität. Bobby ging locker damit um, wie er es mit allem tat, aber Castiel war beleidigt, dass er als Internationale Kultur pauschalisiert wurde, besonders hier in Lawrence, wo die Bevölkerung zu 75% aus Wölfen bestand.

„Entspann dich, Cas. Jede Werbung ist gute Werbung“, meinte Bobby. „Es ist nur eine weitere Frage-und-Antwort-Runde. Macht doch eigentlich keinen Unterschied, warum wir eingeladen sind. Nutz einfach die Gelegenheit.“

Das Timing war nicht so toll, deshalb hatten Dean und Benny beide abgesagt. Ihre Kurse und Kellertesttermine gaben ihnen eine gute Ausrede. Cas nahm stattdessen Pamela und Sam mit. Alle nahmen Platz und die Moderatorin begann pünktlich. Sei auch für Kleinigkeiten dankbar, erinnerte Cas sich selbst.

„Danke, dass Sie heute alle gekommen sind. Dieses Komitee wird vom Alumni Komitee gesponsert. Ich möchte mich bei den Gremiumsmitgliedern bedanken, dass sie sich die Zeit genommen haben…“, sie dröhnte weiter und schien den Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme zu genießen. Castiel warf Bobby einen anklagenden Blick zu, den dieser ignorierte. Endlich, nach einer endlosen, sinnlosen Einführung, öffnete sie die Runde für Fragen und der erste Teilnehmer trat vor. Er war sehr jung, vermutlich noch in der High-School.

„Hallo, ich bin kein Wolf, aber wir haben euch in der Schule durchgenommen und ich habe viele Wolfs-Freunde. Ich möchte gerne den Unterschied zwischen einem Omega und einem Devoten Wolf wissen. Sind die nicht im Grunde das Gleiche? Danke.“

Die Moderatorin sprach nutzloserweise, als Castiel bereits antworten wollte. „Dr. Singer, würden Sie diese Frage vielleicht beantworten? Den Unterschied zwischen einem Omega und einem Sub?“

Jah, die Moderatorin stand offiziell auf Castiels Liste. Er wollte nicht hier sein und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn diese nutzlose Verschwendung von Kohlenstoff und Wasser, diese Vorführung leitete. Zum Glück war es Bobby egal. Er kannte Cas’ Körpersprache gut und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, ignorierte die Aufforderung der Moderatorin und gab die Antwort an den mürrischen Alpher ab.

„Sie sind tatsächlich sehr unterschiedliche Aspekte des Wölfischen Geschlechts. ‚Omega‘ ist ein Begriff, der eine Sekundäre Geschlechtseinstufung beschreibt. Das ist in erster Linie körperlich, insofern als dass es anatomische Strukturen gibt, die jemanden zum Omega machen, und Chemikalien, die im Hormonmix der Omegas einzigartig sind.

Der Begriff ‚Devot‘ hat wenig mit der Anatomie zu tun, obwohl die Verdrahtung im Gehirn eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Devot zu sein ist eine psychologische Grundeinstellung des Tertiären Geschlechts oder eine Reihe von Verhaltensmustern und psychologischen Veranlagungen. Nichtsdestotrotz, wirst du bei deinen Freunden und ihren Familien bemerkt haben, dass viele Verhaltensweisen und Reaktionen auf dieses Verhalten beider Einstufungen sich recht deutlich zu überlappen scheinen.“

„Was Dr. Novak meint, bedeutet einfach gesagt“, brach Pamela mit einem Blick zum Alpher, um seine Reaktion im Auge zu behalten, dazwischen. Er störte sich aber nicht daran, dass Pam das Wort ergriff, er mochte nur die Moderatorin nicht. Er bedeutete ihr, fortzufahren. „dass, obwohl sie von sehr unterschiedlichen Teilen des Wolfs kommen, viele Verhaltensweisen gleich aussehen. Man merkt, dass Subs und Omegas beide grundsätzlich oft den Hintern versohlt kriegen. Sie beide haben den Regeln eines anderen Wolfs zu folgen. Sie beide müssen sich sexueller Dominanz von denen, die von Rang und Autorität her über ihnen stehen, unterwerfen. Es mag aussehen, als seien sie gleich, aber das sind sie nicht.

Das Verhalten von Omegas wird von den Hormonen, die von der Omegadrüse ausgeschüttet werden, gesteuert, ebenso wie von ein paar speziellen anatomischen Merkmalen. Abgesehen davon, dass sie regelmäßige Ausgleichungsanpassungen brauchen, um das aufgestaute Omesol Auszuschütten, brauchen sie auch eine stabile Grundstruktur in der Rudelhierarchie, um darin aufgehen zu können. Omegas können nicht unabhängig leben. Legal gesehen, müssen sie ihr ganzes Leben lang eine Sorgerechts-Beziehung mit einem Alpha aufrechterhalten. Selbst wenn es eine Tablette geben würde, die sie nehmen könnten um Auszuschütten, müssen sie immer noch ein stabiles Rudel oder eine Familie haben und ihren Platz darin kennen. Der Platz eines Omegas im Rudel wird immer unter der Fürsorge und Autorität aller anderen im Rudel sein, außer den Welpen. Sie brauchen diese Beaufsichtigung und sehnen sich danach. Ihr Platz ist klar definiert, durch Rudeldisziplin und Eroberungen perfekt unterstützt und muss regelmäßig neu bekräftigt werden. Wir bekräftigen diesen Platz durch körperlichen Kontakt, Regeln und Vorschriften, Eroberungsficks, Dominanzspiele und natürlich Belohnungen und Bestrafungen. Ein Omega, der derartig durch sein Heimrudel gestützt wird, kann außerhalb dieses Heims ein erfolgreiches, voll funktionsfähiges, erwachsenes Mitglied der Gesellschaft sein. Ohne diese Unterstützung können sie das nicht. So einfach ist das.“

Pamela sah zu Sam. Er war ein Experte für Devote Wölfe und könnte den nächsten Teil gut beantworten. „Oh, okay. Die Devoten Wölfe, also. Ja, viel davon kann von außen betrachtet gleich aussehen. Es gibt Regeln und Belohnungen und Bestrafungen, aber das ist nicht auf der Grundlage ihrer Anatomie, wie wir bereits gesagt haben. Für Schwach Devote Wölfe, was bedeutet nicht besonders stark Devote, können alle Bedürfnisse im Schlafzimmer befriedigt werden. Man würde nicht mal merken, dass sie Devot sind, wenn man ihnen begegnet. Sie verhalten sich in der Öffentlichkeit mit der gleichen Bestimmtheit, wie alle anderen. Die Stärkeren Subs werden mehr Aufmerksamkeit brauchen, aber wenn ihre Bedürfnisse erfüllt sind, verhalten sie sich wie alle anderen in der Öffentlichkeit. Omegas können das nicht wirklich. Obwohl Omegas voll funktionsfähig sind, müssen sie immer noch wie Omegas behandelt werden, sowohl privat als auch in der Öffentlichkeit.

Es ist schwerer zu erklären, als mir bewusst war“, Sam lachte über seine eigene gefühlte Unfähigkeit, machte aber weiter. „Wölfe verstehen die Unterschiede einfach irgendwie instinktiv, es ist also ein bisschen wie jemandem, der keine Farben sieht, den Unterschied zwischen rot und grün zu beschreiben. Vielleicht ergibt es mit ein paar Beispielen mehr Sinn.

Also, mein Bruder Dean. Er ist Devot, aber kein Omega. Er braucht keine Ausgleichungsanpassungen, weil er kein Omesol produziert. Er muss nicht permanent an seinen richtigen Platz im Rudel erinnert werden, weil seine Psyche nicht ständig nach Struktur und Beweisen für diese Struktur sucht. Er könnte weitgehend unabhängig leben, ohne Regeln oder jemanden, der einen Besitzanspruch auf ihn hat. Was ihn Devot macht, ist das Bedürfnis, dass jemand anderes in regelmäßigen Abständen die Kontrolle über einen Teil seines Lebens übernimmt, normalerweise sein Sexualverhalten, aber manchmal auch sein Verhalten zu Hause. Mein Bruder ist ein Balg, was bedeutet, dass er sich absichtlich danebenbenimmt, um in einem angemessenen Dom das kontrollierende Verhalten, das er braucht, hervorzurufen. Er sehnt sich danach, In-die-Hand-genommen zu werden und dazu gebracht zu werden, sich dem Willen eines anderen zu unterwerfen, dessen Autorität einen höheren Rang hat als seine eigene. Es ist nicht nur ein Sehnen, es ist ein Bedürfnis. Diese Episoden der Unterwerfung sind nicht permanent, aber wenn Subs längere Zeit als sonst für sich selbst üblich ohne Szene auszukommen versuchen, hat das Auswirkungen auf die Chemie in ihrem Gehirn und sie fühlen sich schlecht. Das führt dazu, dass sich irgendwann auch alle um sie herum schlecht fühlen. Wir haben ein Sprichwort: ‚Ist Sub unglücklich, sind alle unglücklich.‘ Die meisten ungepaarten Nicht-Omega Subs gehen los und suchen sich einen passenden Dom und dann treffen sie sich regelmäßig als Szenen-Partner. Wir sind in der Planungsphase einen Flügel im Forschungsinstitut auf dem Campus einzurichten, um Zuordnungsdienste und Vertrags-Sexarbeiter anzubieten.“

„Hier ist der schnellste Weg, es bildlich darzustellen, den ich parat habe“, sagte Bobby. „Wir trainieren sowohl Omegas als auch Subs, bestimmte, sexualisierte Präsentationspositionen einzunehmen und zu halten. Sie lernen alle die gleichen. Sie alle werden belohnt, wenn sie sie gut halten und bestraft, wenn sie sie verpatzen.

Die Omegas werden regelmäßig in diese Positionen gebracht: jederzeit, die ganze Zeit, überall, öffentlich, privat, spielt keine Rolle, aber wenn sie die Position lange genug gehalten haben und gut genug gehalten haben, dass ihr Rang im Rudel völlig klar ist und die erhoffte Hormonreaktion erfolgt ist, werden sie erlöst. Sie müssen es nicht sehr lange oder sehr gut machen. Du verweist sie auf ihren Platz, fickst sie oder versohlst sie oder sonst was und dann geht das Leben weiter. Alle sind stabil, alle sind glücklich.

Subs nutzen die gleichen Positionen als Teil ihrer Szenen. Sie müssen möglicherweise bereitwillig die Position gut halten und für eine viel längere Zeit, um ihre vollständige Unterwerfung zum Dom zu demonstrieren. Ein Dom wird nicht versuchen, einen Sub einfach irgendwo in so eine Position zu bringen, wenn das nicht Teil ihrer gemeinsam getroffenen Vereinbarung ist, aber genauso wenig würde ein Alpha von einem Omega fordern, eine dieser Positionen durch nichts als seine Willensstärke lange Zeit zu halten. Für einen Omega ist es also überall und jederzeit. Für einen Sub ist es nur während einer Szene und normalerweise im Privaten und immer unter dem wachsamen Augen eines Doms, dem der Sub selbst die Autorität übertragen hat.“

„Nächste Frage!“, rief die Moderatorin. Castiel genoss es, dass sie nicht viel Zeit zum Reden bekam. Sein Rudel war großartig.

„Ja, hallo. Ich habe mich gefragt, was eigentlich einen Neutralen Beta ausmacht? Sind sie überhaupt richtige Wölfe?“

„Neutrale Betas sind ganz definitiv Rudel wie wir alle“, antwortete Castiel bevor die Moderatorin zu Wort kam. „Sie machen den größten Teil der Wolfpopulation aus, mit etwa 28%. Sie haben einen relativ schlechten Ruf. Sie werden oft übersehen, einfach weil sie nicht denselben extremen Drang nach spezialisierter Fürsorge haben wie Wölfe am Rand des Spektrums. Wenn sich ein Wolf in der Pubertät als Beta herausstellt, ist er mehrere Tage lang sexuell sehr erregt, dabei schlimm dehydriert und er schüttet Pheromone aus, die ziemlich unangenehm riechen. Glücklicherweise ist der Gestank eine einmalige Sache. Diese Art der Herausstellung wird oft „Mini-Läufigkeit“ oder „Beta-Läufigkeit“ genannt.

Interessanterweise sind es eigentlich nur Neutrale Betas, die sich je erfolgreich mit Affenartigen verheiraten, das sagt also wirklich was über ihre Anpassungsfähigkeit aus. Vielleicht haben sie deshalb den Ruf, die Affenartigsten Wölfe zu sein.“

 

JETZT

„Was dauert denn so lange, Mann? Das ist doch kein Steuergesetz. Sieht aus, als wäre es nur drei Seiten lang.“ Dean steckte sein Handy in die Tasche, richtete sich von der Wand, gegen die er sich gelehnt hatte, auf und ging zu Castiel, der daran arbeitete, das Formular zur „Rudelgründung“ auszufüllen. Ein neues Rudel zu beginnen war ein staatlicher Prozess, deshalb war es egal, wo sie den Antrag einreichten. Dallas würde genauso gut funktionieren wie Kansas. Sie würden noch einen „Antrag für Rudelresidenz“ mit Douglas County einreichen müssen, wenn sie nach Hause kamen, aber das war relativ direkt und einfach, wenn das hier erstmal fertig war.

Dean sah an Castiels Arm vorbei und fand ein fast unausgefülltes Formular. Cas hatte den Rudelnamen, Antragsdatum und geplanten Gründungsort ausgefüllt, aber das war alles. Dean starrte ihn baff an.

„Es gibt keinen Weg, unsere beiden Namen als Alpher einzutragen, Dean. Ich war so sicher gewesen, dass ich uns einfach beide eintragen könnte, aber das Formular ist eindeutig.“ Er deutete auf die Anweisung über der leeren Stelle. Da stand: „Tragen Sie nur einen Namen ein, um den Rudelführungsalpher festzulegen. Nur Alphakandidaten sind gestattet.“ Cas war tief enttäuscht. Dean schüttelte über seinen vergesslichen Verlobten den Kopf. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf Castiels Schulter fallen und lachte leicht über ihn. „Das ist eine ernste Sache, Dean. Warum lachst du? Ich habe dir eine gleichgestellte Partnerschaft versprochen und ich habe das auch so gemeint.“

„Das weiß ich, Schatz. Ich weiß.“ Dean hob den Kopf um Castiel in die Augen zu sehen. „Cas, schau. Komm her und setz Dich für einen Moment zu mir.“ Er zog Cas zurück zu den Stühlen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen als sein Gewicht sich steif darauf ausbreitete. Cas nahm sein Formular und seinen Stift und ließ sie beide traurig runterhängen. Dean konnte nicht anders als zu schmunzeln und ihn zu umarmen. Wie konnte eine einzige Person so furchterregend dominant und gleichzeitig so liebenswert unbeholfen sein?

„Cas, hör zu. Du lässt Deine Mutter hier die Regeln aufstellen. Sie hat wirklich eine Nummer mit Dir abgezogen. Du scheinst immer noch zu denken, dass Gleichstellung für Wölfe das Gleiche ist, wie Gleichstellung für Affen. Ich weiß, dass Du nicht wirklich eine Position über mir haben willst, über allen. Das ist eins der Dinge, die ich an Dir liebe. Du kennst Deinen Platz und Du spielst die Rolle, die Du für uns spielen musst wirklich, wirklich gut. Ich weiß, wenn Du wählen könntest, würdest Du uns alle zu Gleichgestellten machen, sodass niemand sich unter jemand anderem fühlen müsste. Aber möchtest Du wirklich einer von ihnen sein? Denk über alles nach, was Du aufgeben würdest, nur um ein Affe zu sein. Das ist es nicht wert. Wir sind nicht wie sie.“

Castiel senkte nachdenklich den Blick und Dean ließ seinen Kopf nach unten sinken, bis er wieder Blickkontakt mit Cas hatte. „So ist es nicht. Die Hierarchien funktionieren. Das tun sie wirklich und Du und ich, wir haben fast eine Dekade damit verbracht, uns das selbst zu beweisen, es der Welt zu beweisen. Du bist manchmal so ein Trottel. Es ist, als würdest Du alles glauben, dass Du den anderen Wölfen verkaufst, es Dir dann aber selbst nicht abkaufen. Lass es gut sein, Castiel. Ich meine, ja, ich möchte Dir gleichgestellt sein, weiß Du? Ich möchte Dein Ehemann sein und eine Partnerschaft mit Dir haben, in der ich genauso wichtig bin wie Du. Aber Du weißt, dass ich nicht dafür gemacht bin, Alpher zu sein, nicht für mehr als nur für Sammy und mich. Ich brauche Dich in dieser Position. Du musst das für mich machen.

Denk mal darüber nach. Wir haben nicht mal 15 Minuten gebraucht, nachdem Du „gleichgestellte Partner“ gesagt hattest, bevor wir es gebrochen haben. Erinnerst Du Dich? Gestern bevor wir zum Abendessen ausgegangen sind. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich nicht glaube, dass Die Einrichtung zu Hause mich vermisst hat, dass sie vermutlich besser ohne mich zurechtgekommen sind. Erinnerst Du Dich, was du gemacht hast?“ Castiels Augen weiteten sich voller Erkenntnis. Er hatte wie immer aus Reflex gehandelt. „Wir waren nicht in einer Szene, aber Du hast mich hart auf den Hintern geschlagen – so wie es sich angefühlt hat mehrfach. Weiß Du wieso? Weil ich das von Dir gebraucht habe, deshalb bist Du für mich dazwischen gegangen. Du trittst immer dazwischen. Das ist Rudeldisziplin und wir können nicht so tun, als würden wir das beide nicht brauchen. Ich möchte diesen Teil unserer Beziehung nicht verlieren.“

Dean ließ eine Hand über Castiels geballte Faust gleiten, damit er sie entspannte. „Wir haben schon immer zusammengepasst. Ich mache etwas Dummes und Selbstzerstörerisches und Du rückst mir den Kopf zurecht. DAS ist, was ich von Dir möchte. Ich möchte einen Dom und einen Rudelalpher UND einen Ehemann. Ist das zu viel verlangt? Ist es, Castiel? Schatz, wir können gegenseitige Ehemänner sein und DAS HIER trotzdem noch tun.“ Dean nickte mit dem Kopf zum Formular in Cas‘ Hand. „Hier, gib mir das.“

Dean schnappte sich das Formular und trug es zum Tisch zurück. Er füllte die leere Stelle für den Rudelführungsalpher mit „Castiel James…“ dann hielt er inne. Er drehte sich um und sah zu Cas, der ihm gefolgt war. „Behältst du deinen Zweitnamen UND Geburtsrudelnamen oder nur einen oder den anderen?“

„Novak war der Name meines Vaters. Mein Erzeuger war ein reicher, überprivilegierter Betrunkener, der es geschafft hat, in einem sinnlosen Duell mit einem anderen Alpha zu sterben, als ich grade zwölf war. Der Name bedeutet mir nichts.“ Cas schlang von hinten seine Arme um Deans Taille, legte sein Kinn auf Deans Schulter ab und blickte forschend auf die Blätter, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. „Meine Mutter hat mich nach ihrem Omegabruder James benannt, der mit 22 an einer Omesolvergiftung gestorben ist.“

Dean küsste Castiels Wange und setzte den Stift wieder auf dem Blatt auf. „James bleibt dann also.“ Er schrieb „Castiel James Winchester“ zu Ende, dann sah er seinen Zukünftigen an. „Ist das für dich in Ordnung? Weil ich finde, dass es perfekt ist.“

„Mehr als in Ordnung, Dean. Du hast wie immer recht. Es ist perfekt.“ Er rieb seine Nase an Deans Wange. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?“

  
******************  
  


Dean hörte durch sein Handy, wie das Telefon seines Bruders mehrmals klingelte bevor der Beta den Anruf annahm. Er stand nervös neben den Tisch im Hotelzimmer, fummelte mit einem Bleistift auf der flachen Oberfläche, ließ ihn hin und her rollen, drehte ihn und ließ seinen Blick am Stift vorbeischweifen. Einen Fuß hatte er über den anderen gekreuzt und ließ ihn auf den Zehenspitzen ruhen, während er seinen äußeren Oberschenkel gegen die hölzerne Umhüllung des Tischs lehnte und ungeduldig wartete. Er hatte das hier zu lange vor sich hergeschoben.

„Hey Dean! Ich wollte grade versuchen, dich anzurufen. Wie geht’s?“ Sam schien fröhlich. Dean schien es, als hörte er eine gewisse Erwartung in seiner Stimme. Vielleicht war die ja wirklich da. Zweifellos hatte Cas die Belegschaft darüber informiert, weshalb er nach Dallas geeilt war. Das sähe ihm wirklich ähnlich. Nicht, dass das Dean störte. Besser, sie wussten es von Castiel, als dass Dean die große Enthüllung machen musste.

„Hey Sammy. Es ist gut, deine Stimme zu hören. Äh, ja. Sorry, dass ich dich nicht wie sonst am Freitag angerufen habe und äh, alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag, Mann. Die Dinge waren hier ein bisschen hektisch.“

„Danke, aber äm…“ Diesmal war die Erwartung deutlich rauszuhören, aber Dean wusste nicht, wie er das hier am besten sagte. Es war ihm nicht peinlich und er hatte keine Angst. Er wusste, dass er für seine Verlobung Sams vollste Unterstützung haben würde, aber er war ein bisschen beschämt, sich seinem Bruder gegenüber so hart und lange gegen seine Gefühle für Cas gewehrt zu haben, nur um an Ende Castiels flehenden blauen Augen sofort nachzugeben. Er hasste es irgendwie, wenn Sam am Ende Recht behielt. „Inwiefern hektisch, Dean?“

„Ich, nun, ich schätze, du weißt, dass Cas hier bei mir ist. Er ist… also, ich ziehe zurück nach Lawrence und nehme meinen Trainingsjob wieder an. Wir wollen morgen Nachmittag los. Fahren hoch. Das wird ein paar Tage dauern, weil er in Oklahoma City anhalten möchte, um Gordons neue Bude zu prüfen.“

„Sind das alle Neuigkeiten, die du für mich hast? Hat Cas irgendwas anderes gesagt als „bitte komm zurück nach Kansas“?“

Dean atmete ein und stieß die Luft geräuschvoll wieder aus, wobei er seinen Blick nach oben zur Decke richtete. Augen zu und durch. „Ja, hat er. Hat er, Sammy.“ Warum war das so hart? Cas kam aus dem Bad, nackt und nass und rieb sich ein Handtuch übers Haar. Plötzlich fand Dean es wirklich hart. Sein Penis schwoll beim Anblick eines nassen und vor Hitze leicht geröteten Alphers wenige Meter von ihm an.

„Dean?“, ermutigte Sam durchs Telefon.

„Ja, Sam. Cas hat mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht.“ Dean begegnete und hielt Castiels Blick und Cas lächelte ihn warm an. Dean spürte die Wärme durch seinen Körper fahren und ihn unterstützen. „Ich habe ja gesagt. Wir werden heiraten, Sam. Ich komme nach Hause und ich werde Castiel heiraten.“

Sam hatte offensichtlich das Telefon von Ohr weggenommen und mit einer Hand abgedeckt. Dean konnte seine Stimme rufen hören, nur leicht gedämpft. „Er hat JA gesagt!“, gefolgt von lautem Gejubel vom anderen Ende der Leitung. Dean wurde blass, seine Augen weiteten sich. Er stellte den Lautsprecher an und legte das Telefon auf den Tisch, damit Cas mithören konnte. Castiel lachte leicht und trat an Dean heran, um ihn auf die Schläfe zu küssen. Er grinste ungeheuer selbstzufrieden, und wandte sich ab, um sich anzuziehen. Selbstgefälliger Bastard.

Schließlich hörte er wieder Sams Stimme durch die Leitung. „Das tut mir leid, Mann. Alle saßen hier auf glühenden Kohlen und haben darauf gewartet, rauszufinden, wie es gelaufen ist. April hat uns ganz schön Angst gemacht. Sie meinte, der Paarungsbund wäre aufgeflackert als hätte Castiel dich gestern Nacht umgebracht, also habt ihr euch gestritten oder sowas? Jedenfalls, werde ich das dann mal von der Liste mit Dingen, über die ich mir Sorgen machen muss, streichen. Du klingst, als wärst du noch lebendig. Was auch immer sie da gefühlt hat, bitte behalt es für dich. Ich möchte es wirklich nicht wissen.“

Der Lärm der Menge verstummte plötzlich und Dean vermutete, dass Sam in einen anderen Raum gegangen war und die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Ich freue mich für euch. Bevor er aufgebrochen ist habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn umbringen würde, wenn er das hier vermasselt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er das wird. Es fühlt sich für mich jetzt richtig an. Du weißt, ich hab das ja schon die ganze Zeit gesagt.“

Dean sah rüber und hob an Cas gewandt eine Augenbraue, um sich bestätigen zu lassen, dass Sam ihm wirklich gedroht hatte. Sein Verlobter lächelte nur verlegen und zog sich ein Paar Boxershorts an.

„Danke, Sammy. Das bedeutet mir viel. Du hast mir schon immer den Rücken freigehalten und das weiß ich zu schätzen. Mach dir aber keine Sorgen. Wenn das hier schiefgeht, werde ich ihm selbst in den Arsch treten.“

„Sicher wirst du das“, lachte Sam.

„Ernsthaft, Sam. Er zeigt sich nur von seiner besten Seite. Wir werden das hier nicht in den Sand setzen.“

„Ich weiß, dass ihr das nicht werdet“, sagte Sam ernst. „Ich freue mich für euch beide, tue ich wirklich. Also, äh, wenn du sagst, dass du nach Hause kommst, bedeutet das, dass du zurück in unser Haus kommst oder ziehst du direkt bei Castiel ein?“

„Witzig, dass du das fragst. Wir sind diesen Nachmittag beim Staatsgebäude vorbeigefahren und haben einen Antrag gestellt, um zusammen ein Rudel zu gründen. Wir haben entschieden, uns als Winchesters einzutragen. Wir werden im Novak-Anwesen leben und den Namen ändern. Cas sagt, April lebt immer noch in der Einrichtungssuite. Er hat ihr das Haus noch nicht gezeigt, der Trottel.“ Dean grinste, als der Alpher über seinen gewählten Spitznamen knurrte. „Sie und ich werden also gemeinsam einziehen, wenn wir zurückkommen. Das ist jedenfalls der Plan.“ 

Das Telefon war still, während Sam die Neuigkeiten verarbeitete. Dean gab ihm Zeit, weil er mit Sicherheit Fragen haben würde. „Winchesters, was? Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Wird Gabriel seinen Namen ändern müssen? Dean, bist du dir da sicher? Wirkt ein bisschen plötzlich.“

„Ja, ich bin sicher. Ich weiß, dass es plötzlich ist, aber wie du gesagt hast, es fühlt sich richtig an. Nein, Gabriel und Naomi werden Novaks bleiben, aber sie werden unter dem neuen Rudelnamen registriert werden, gemeinsam mit Cousin Bolivien, wer auch immer das ist, irgend so ein Omega, der mit Cas verwandt ist und einen familiären Alpher auf seinen Sorgerechtspapieren angeben musste. Cas hat mit Gabe gesprochen, bevor er aufgebrochen ist, glaube ich. Meinte, Gabe sei zufrieden, solange er nicht aus der Villa ausziehen muss. Er mag den Pool.“

„Und was ist mit mir?“ Sam schien unsicher.

Castiel schloss sich Dean wieder am Telefon an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet Dean, dass er dazwischen gehen und Sam den Vorschlag machen würden, falls Dean das von ihm wollte. Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Bruder. Sein Gespräch. „Sam, Cas ist Rudelalpher. Wir hätten dich gerne bei uns dabei, aber du müsstest dich ihm als deinem Alpher unterwerfen. Nicht körperlich, natürlich, aber ein Schwur, der deine Treue von mir auf ihn überträgt. Du musst nicht annehmen. Ich kann dein familiärer Alpha bleiben wenn du möchtest, weißt du, nur rechtshalber. Oder, Scheiße, ich schätze, du könntest auch alle Verbindungen komplett lösen, wenn es das ist, was du möchtest. Du hättest die freie Wahl, zu tun, was auch immer du möchtest. Es ist nur. Wir haben geredet und wir möchten wirklich gerne, dass du dich uns anschließt. Du müsstest nicht mal umziehen. Unser Haus ist nah genug zum Anwesen, um die rechtlichen Örtlichkeitsansprüche für ein eingeführtes, aktives Rudelmitglied zu erfüllen. Und natürlich müssten wir über deinen Namen nicht mal nachdenken, weil Winchester.“

„Wow, Dean. Ich bin geehrt. Ehrlich, das hab ich nicht kommen sehen. Kann ich darüber nachdenken? Was… wie viel Bedenkzeit habe ich?“

Cas ergriff das Wort. „Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du möchtest, Sam. Die Einladung gilt immer, egal ob du sie heute annimmst, nächstes Jahr oder nie. Was auch immer du wählst, wir wären geehrt, dich dabei zu haben. Und du bist auf jeden Fall Teil der Familie. Nichts wird das jemals ändern.“

„Ok, danke. Ich weiß das Angebot zu schätzen. Ich brauche etwas, äm, Verarbeitungszeit dafür. Verdammt, ihr macht echt keine halben Sachen, oder? Ganz oder gar nicht, richtig Dean?“

„Richtig, Sammy!“

„Hey, schaut, ich muss zurück zu meinen Ozzies. Ich hab die zu lange allein gelassen und zweifellos etwas Paddle-Arbeit zu leisten, um sie wieder auf den Boden zu bringen. Fahrt vorsichtig nach Hause, Dean. Pass auf deinen Alpher auf. Und herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich bin wirklich zufrieden. Das ist mal was Gutes. Bis bald.“

„Tschüss, Sam!“ Dean legte auf und drehte sich zu Cas. „Wie konnte er von den blauen Flecken auf meinem Hintern wissen?“ Castiel brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Na komm. Ich verhungere. Lass uns was essen gehen. Was hättest du gerne? Steak?“

„Wie lange kennst Du mich jetzt, Cas?“

 

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, war es auch für Castiel an der Zeit, zu Hause anzurufen. Dean war nicht sicher, ob er ihn dafür ungestört lassen sollte oder nicht. Cas wählte einfach im offenen Raum, deshalb entschied Dean, dass es ein guter Zeitpunkt zum Duschen war. Als er wieder aus dem Bad kam, lehnte Castiel oben ohne und in Jogginghose gegen die Kopfleiste am Bett. Sein Handy lag umgedreht und ans Ladekabel angeschlossen auf den Nachttisch. Cas zappte mit der Fernsteuerung durch die Fernsehkanäle.

„Du weißt, dass du grade nicht auf Tauchstation hättest gehen müssen, oder?“

„Ich hab nur gedacht, dass Du vielleicht einen privaten Moment mit Deiner Gefährtin haben möchtest und ich musste eh duschen, also… Du weißt, dass das erstmal auf alle möglichen Arten und Weisen ungeschickt und komisch sein wird.“ Dean ließ sich neben Castiel auf den Bauch fallen, noch nicht im Mindesten daran interessiert auf dem Rücken zu schlafen. Cas machte den Fernseher aus und ließ die Fernsteuerung neben sein Handy fallen. „Wir müssen einander abtasten und rausfinden, wo jeder hingehört. Selbst alltäglicher Haushaltskram wird vermutlich schwierig sein, bis wir einander besser kennengelernt haben.“

„Ja, ich bin sicher, dass das stimmt. Wie fühlst du dich deshalb grade? Möchtest du darüber reden?“

„Nur, bitte glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich mir die größte Mühe geben werde, damit dieses Rudel funktioniert und krieg nicht gleich Panik, wenn wir am Anfang auch mal Schwierigkeiten haben. Du und April habt den Paarungsbund um euch zu helfen einander zu verstehen. Ich nicht. So wie ich es sehe, werden wir vermutlich alles erstmal vermasseln. Bitte fang nicht an, alles and jeden anzuzweifeln, nur weil wir etwas Zeit brauchen, um uns umzustellen.“

„Das klingt fair. Ich ziehe manchmal zu schnell irgendwelche Schlussfolgerungen. Was noch? Machst du dir Sorgen um Besitzgier und Eifersucht? Machst du dir Sorgen um Zeitaufteilungen?“

„Ja. Ich meine, ich bin jetzt grade nicht auf euch beide eifersüchtig. Deine Beziehung mit April nimmt in meinem Kopf scheinbar einen anderen Platz ein, als Deine Beziehung zu mir, schätze ich. Es ist einfach etwas ganz anderes, so wie ich nicht eifersüchtig auf Deine Bindung mit Gabe bin oder Du bei mir und Sam. Aber das sage ich grade, während wir 800km von ihr entfernt sind und die Sex-Sache macht es…verletzlicher. Mich hat es ziemlich hart getroffen, als Du vorher mit ihr zusammen warst. Ich konnte nicht mal in derselben Stadt bleiben. Jetzt, da wir zusammen sind, Mann, und jetzt, da wir echt was haben, fühle ich mich stabil - als ob nichts zwischen unseren Bund kommen könnte, nicht mal ein Gefährte. Aber wenn wir erstmal alle im gleichen Haus leben? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.“

„Ich verstehe. Wölfe sind extrem gut darin, Dinge voneinander abzugrenzen. Nichtsdestotrotz verlange ich in dieser Beziehung offensichtlich viel mehr von dir als du von mir. Ich muss von jedem Zeichen der Eifersucht von mir ebenso wie von dir und April wissen. Wir müssen ständig über alles reden, selbst die unangenehmen Gefühle, die wir beide normalerweise meiden. Es wird Regeln geben, die uns helfen werden, die Grenzen da zu lassen, wo sie hingehören, aber du musst mir versprechen, die Kommunikationslinien offen zu halten. Du musst mir sagen, was für dich funktioniert und was nicht. Du kannst mich nicht einfach raten lassen, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht und dann mir als Alpher die Schuld geben, wenn ich es versaue. Versprichst du mir das?“

„Ich verspreche es. Du weißt, wie sehr ich es hasse, über Gefühle zu reden, aber dieses Rudel könnte so schnell schiefgehen, wenn wir nicht miteinander reden. Ich verstehe das.“

„Was noch, Dean?“

„Was ist meine Rolle? Wie stehen April und ich vom Rang her zueinander?“

„Ich würde niemals versuchen, dich unter einer Omega-Sub zu platzieren. Ihr Kellerergebnis sieht deinem sehr ähnlich – sehr hohe Wertungen in Unterwürfigkeit und Masochismus, nur ist sie nicht so ein Balg, wie du es bist.“ Cas grinste, hob eine Augenbraue und klapste ihm mit der linken Hand leicht auf den Hintern.

„Au! Blaue Flecken und Striemen und so! Sei vorsichtig!“

„Außerhalb der Rudeldynamik, denke ich, werdet ihr eure Plätze problemlos finden. Wir werden erstmal vorsichtig miteinander umgehen müssen und den anderen Platz einräumen, wie alle neuen Hauskameraden das tun müssen. Es ist meine große Hoffnung, dass ihr beide ohne Anstrengung einen familiären Bund zueinander aufbaut. Ich schätze, das muss ich abwarten und auf mich zukommen lassen.“ Castiel drehte sich auf die Hüfte, um Dean besser ansehen zu können. „Innerhalb der Rudelstruktur und soweit es Rudeldisziplin betriff, stehst du über ihr, hast damit also Autorität sie zu korrigieren wie du es für nötig erachtest. Alles, das passiert, bei dem dir nicht wohl genug ist, es selbst zu übernehmen oder von dem du glaubst, dass es eure Beziehung belasten würde, kannst du mir überlassen.

Du solltest wissen, dass April eine Ausschüttungsblockade hat und die ist der Hammer. Sie kann nicht Ausschütten, wenn sie nicht das Gefühl hat, zurecht für irgendein Vergehen bestraft zu werden. Sie ist kein Balg, also muss ich sie praktisch manipulieren, damit sie Regeln bricht, nur damit sie sich schuldig fühlt. Ich habe ihr ungefähr eine Million Regeln aufgegeben, die sie jeden Tag befolgen muss – alles von wie weit die Spitzen ihrer Schuhe von der Wand entfernt stehen müssen, wenn sie sie an der Tür aufstellt, bis zu wie lange sie im Bad brauchen darf, zu wann sie für Mahlzeiten am Tisch sitzt und wann sie auf dem Boden kniet und gefüttert wird. Das ist eine Schande, da wir mit ihrem Wert in Masochismus und ihrem Wunsch mich zufrieden zu stellen, wenn sie die Blockade nicht hätte, Bestrafungen einfach sein lassen könnten und ihre Ausschüttungen durchs Spielen erledigen. Aber sie hat eine unterbewusste Blockade gegen Ausschüttungen durch Schlagspiele entwickelt.

Ich habe es ein paarmal geschafft, sie beim Sex zum Ausschütten zu bringen, aber das waren beides nur teilweise Ausschüttungen. Ihre Omesolproduktion geht durch die Decke. Auf keinen Fall kann man sie nur durch Sex allein ausgeglichen halten.“

Dean hörte aufmerksam zu. Ein Gespräch über Omegas und Subs, Ausgleichung und Ausschüttung öffneten seinen „Trainingsdirektor“-Modus. „Klingt, als wäre sie ein ganzer Haufen Arbeit.“

„Ich weiß und es wird für dich nicht fair sein. Du musst mir unbedingt sagen, wenn ich anfange, dich zu vernachlässigen, Dean. Du verdienst auch meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.“

„Nein, Cas. Darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus. Ich meine, ja, danke dafür. Ich bin sicher, ein Balg wie ich wird IRGENDEINEN Weg finden, Deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, wenn ich sie brauche.“ Castiel teilte ein Grinsen und komplette Zustimmung mit Dean angesichts der Vorstellung, wie Dean sich wohl danebenbenehmen würde, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Doms zu erregen. „Nein, aber... wirst Du in der Lage sein, Dich allein um sie zu kümmern? Das hier könnte zwar grade Deine Besitzgier anschmeißen, aber falls Du Hilfe brauchst, könnten sowohl Sam als auch ich selbst mit ihren Ausschüttungen einspringen. Wenn wir das mit der Rudeldynamik voll durchziehen, meine ich.“

„Danke, Dean. Vielleicht irgendwann, wenn wir alle Landminen, über die wir stolpern könnten ausgegraben haben, könnte ich einverstanden sein, dass du diese Verantwortung teilst, aber für den Moment, denke ich nicht, dass es fair wäre, dir das auch noch aufzubürden. Lass uns erstmal versuchen, die Linien sich noch nicht so sehr überkreuzen zu lassen.“

„Alles klar. Klare Grenzen. Also, darf ich innerhalb der Rudelränge disziplinieren, aber keine Ausgleichungsanpassungen durchführen. Sam auch?“ Cas nickte und Dean stimmte aus vollem Herzen zu. „Das klingt gut. Einverstanden.

Oh hey, da fällt mir grade was ein: darf ich Deine Mutter disziplinieren? Weil das möchte ich wirklich, wirklich gerne machen. Bitte Castiel? Niemand braucht so dringend den Riemen über den Hintern wie die Kongressdame von Distrikt 3. Oh und Gabe. Was ist mit Gabe?“

Cas lachte und griff nach Dean, umarmte ihn voller Zuneigung an der Schulter. Er blieb dicht an ihn gekuschelt, als die Umarmung endete. „Nein, du hast keine Disziplinärautorität über Naomi. Sie ist die Großeltern-Generation als verwitwete Alpher-Gefährtin und damit ist sie nicht wie wir Teil der direkten Ranglinie. Gabriel ist allerdings eine andere Geschichte. Er ist aktives Rudel und Omega, also ja, versohl ihm den Hintern, wenn er es braucht.“

„Einer aus zweien ist nicht so übel.“

„Sams Position relativ zu deiner ist schwieriger. Angenommen, er akzeptiert unser Angebot, ist es ein bisschen eine Ermessensfrage. Ich werde die Dinge zwischen euch vermutlich so belassen, wie sie sind, weil es so gut zu funktionieren scheint. Als Vize-Rudel-Alpha oder Co-Rudel-Alpha oder wie auch immer du dich nennen willst, hast du das Recht, eine Neuaufwicklung dieser Angelegenheit zu fordern, falls sie dir nicht gefällt. Heißt nicht, dass ich meine Meinung ändern werde, aber wir können darüber reden.“

„Nah, ich mag, was Sam und ich laufen haben. Ich schaue nach ihm und er schaut nach mir. Wie du gesagt hast, es funktioniert.“

Cas streichelte mit einer federleichten Berührung Deans Rücken. Sie wurden beide still und nachdenklich. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen.

„Hey, Cas.“

„Ja, Dean.“

„Ich möchte sie nicht vögeln, ok? Zumindest nicht an Anfang, nicht einfach so.“

„Ich weiß. Wird ein E.F. für dich ok sein? Sie wird das von dir als einem Alpha im Rudel brauchen. Wenn du möchtest, können wir den Bearbeitungsraum Der Einrichtung benutzen, um es emotionsloser zu halten. Es ist nur Hierarchisches Erobern, nicht Freizeitsex.“ Cas suchte Deans Augen nach Anzeichen von Unbehagen ab. „Du weißt, dass ich dich niemals bitten würde, deine sexuelle Orientierung für mich zu opfern. Das würde ich niemals tun.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Danke, dass Du mir den Gefallen getan hast, dass ich es einfach sagen konnte. Das mit der Eroberung wird für mich ok sein. Habe ich hunderte Male mit Mädchen gemacht. Das ist nicht das gleiche wie privat lustige Sexy-Zeiten zu haben.“

Castiel lächelte, um seine Augen bekam er Grübchen, weil die Wortwahl seines Verlobten so niedlich war. „Nein, ist es nicht. Und ich tue dir keinen Gefallen. Ich möchte alles wissen, was dich besorgt. Selbst wenn du denkst, dass es offensichtlich ist oder bereits verstanden ist oder keine Auswirkungen hat. Nichts, das du ansprechen möchtest, ist verboten. Verstanden?“

„Mm-hmm. Ich verstehe. Dasselbe gilt für Dich, oh großer, unabhängiger Alpher.“

„Hast du das, was du im Staatsgebäude gesagt hast, ernst gemeint? Dass du wirklich möchtest, dass ich die Führungsrolle übernehme?“

„Natürlich habe ich das.“ Dean bettete seine Wange auf seinen verschränkten Armen, schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührungen auf seiner Haut. „Ich werde nicht die Art Struktur brauchen, die April braucht. Aber ich vertraue Dir die Führung gerne an. Sei Alpher und ich werde Dir den Rücken stärken. Du kennst meine Devote Seite, Cas. Manchmal brauche ich jemanden, der mir sagt, was ich zu tun habe. Ich werde morgen früh bestreiten das hier jemals gesagt zu haben, aber wir wissen beide, dass es stimmt.“

„In dem Fall, küss mich und geh dann schlafen. Wir haben morgen eine lange Fahrt vor uns.“

„Ja, Sir, Alpher, Sir“, antwortete Dean frech.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manchmal passieren auf Autoreisen unerwartete Dinge. Manchmal laufen die Dinge einfach nicht so wie geplant.

Kapitel 13

DAMALS

„Herzlichen Dank, Beta Shurley. Das Hundeartigen Forschungsprojekt wird guten Gebrauch von Ihrem Beitrag machen. Ihre 5 Millionen Dollar werden eine Menge Leute retten. Das gibt uns einen großen Vorschub um mit der Errichtung des ersten Flügels des Projekts zu beginnen. Wir können Ihnen nicht genug danken!“, sprudelte es aus Dean heraus, während er dem Beta überschwänglich die Hand schüttelte und ihn dann spontan umarmte. Chuck Shurley, der den Scheck noch immer in der Hand hielt, klopfte dem Alpha unbeholfen auf den Rücken.

„Ok, dann. Ähm, gern geschehen“, antwortete der bebartete Alumnus mittleren Alters unbehaglich.

„Dean und ich müssen leider schnell los“, brach Benny dazwischen. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir hier so fliehen, aber wir haben eine Sitzung geplant, die wir nicht verpassen dürfen. Danke nochmal, Chuck. Bitte, genießen Sie die Erfrischungen und fühlen Sie sich wie zu Hause. Sie sind hier jederzeit herzlich willkommen.“ Benny schob Dean durch die Tür und tauschte einen bedeutsamen Blick mit Bobby, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

„Lassen Sie mich ebenfalls meinen Dank zum Ausdruck bringen, Beta Shurley“, begann Bobby. „Ich weiß, wie wichtig diese Forschung für Sie und Ihr Rudel ist; für uns alle eigentlich. Ich weiß nicht, was wir ohne Spender wie Sie tun würden.“ Castiel reichte dem Beta eine Tasse Kaffee mit Milch und Zucker und nickte zustimmend. Bobby fuhr fort. „Natürlich wird alles umsonst gewesen sein, wenn der nächste Gesetzentwurf von Nilsons Schreibtisch durchkommt. Haben Sie davon gehört?“

Chuck nickte und nippte an seinem Kaffee. Es wäre ein Desaster für die Wölfe, wenn das durchkam. Alle Formen von Eroberung und Dominierungssex, inklusive Paarung würden verboten werden, vom Gesetz als Vergewaltigung angesehen. Ein Wolf könnte verhaftet und verurteilt werden dafür, weil er seinen eigenen Gefährten erobert hatte. Es war eine Katastrophe, die schnell Unterstützung gewann und in der ganzen Wolfsgemeinschaft Gesprächsthema Nummer eins war.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Senator Livestone der beste mögliche Wechselwähler ist“, warf Cas ein. Er hatte genau zugesehen und wenn die Wölfe noch einen Wechsler auf ihre Seite ziehen konnten und eine sofortige Abstimmung erzwingen, wäre der Entwurf Geschichte.

„Das habe ich auch gehört“, sagte Bobby. „Deshalb habe ich gestern sein Büro angerufen.“

„Hast du?!“ Cas war überrascht. Normalerweise besprachen sie untereinander eine Strategie, bevor sie sich direkt in die Politik einmischten.

„Äh, ja. Sorry, Boss.“ Bobby sah nicht so aus, als täte es ihm leid, und Castiel vermutete, dass er absichtlich übergangen worden war. Er fragte sich, ob Dean oder Benny hiervon wussten. Bobby wandte sich an Chuck. „Man hört interessante Dinge, wenn man hin und wieder wahllos Senatoren anruft, einfach um mal zu reden, nur um seine bürgerliche Pflicht zu erfüllen und sich informiert zu halten. Anscheinend will Livestone wirklich die Wölfe unterstützen, also wirklich unbedingt. Völlig ungeachtet davon und eigentlich ist es auch etwas komplett anderes, aber Livestone steht dieses Jahr zur Wiederwahl. Und die dritte komplett unzusammenhängende Sache ist, dass Senator Livestones Kampagne glaubt, dass sie die Wahl gut gewinnen könnten, wenn sie es schaffen bis Monatsende, sagen wir, 5 Millionen Dollar zusammenzukriegen.“

Bobby hörte auf zu sprechen, stand auf und sah Chuck erwartungsvoll an. Castiel war entsetzt. „NEIN.“ Er stellte sich zwischen die beiden Männer. „Robert Singer, das tun wir NICHT. Das ist Korruption und es ist falsch! Ich werde nicht dabei mitmachen, eine Stimme zu kaufen – nicht mal hierfür!“

„Es ist nicht unser Geld, Alpher. Dir wird aufgefallen sein, dass unser lieber Beta-Freund den Scheck immer noch hat. Ein Versprechen zu spenden ist keine Spende, bis die Summe überschrieben ist. Bis dahin, nun, Leute haben immer das Recht, ihre Meinung zu ändern – das Geld vielleicht stattdessen jemand anderem zu geben.“

„Ich habe NEIN gesagt!“ Castiel war auf hundertachtzig. Bobby wusste, dass Cas ein Knackpunkt war, aber es ging nicht anders. Er und Benny hatten alles besprochen. Sie mussten jetzt einen deutlichen Zug machen und sichergehen, dass ihre Gegner wussten, wie tief ihre Taschen waren. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, sich weiter mit Kleinigkeiten durch den Kongress zu arbeiten und immer defensiv zu spielen. Es war Zeit, in die Offensive zu gehen. Chuck Shurleys Geld war in diesem Moment gottgesandt und während Dean am Boden zerstört sein würde, zu verlieren, wofür er so lange gearbeitet hatte, war es die richtige Entscheidung.

„Castiel, hör mir zu. Alles, was wir hier tun wollen, ist wichtig. Und wir werden es tun, ich schwöre es, so wie wir vereinbart haben. Wir vier werden dieses Land im Sturm erobern… es aufrütteln. Wir werden alle Regeln brechen, die die Affen uns vorsetzen, und wir werden nicht aufhören, bis wir ALLES kriegen, das wir brauchen, um stark und lebhaft zu sein, wie die Leute, von denen wir wissen, dass wir sie sein können! In zwanzig Jahren, werden sie Dir den Nobelpreis verleihen und Du wirst ein bisschen Schwedisch lernen und nach Stockholm fliegen, um ihn entgegenzunehmen und wir werden nie zurückblicken müssen. Aber bis dahin ist keiner unserer Pläne etwas wert, wenn der Kongress uns alles entreißt bevor wir überhaupt anfangen können.

Ich weiß, dass es Dir nicht gefällt. Ich weiß, Du bist nicht der Typ, der findet, dass der Zweck die Mittel immer rechtfertigt, aber so wird das nun mal gemacht, Alpher. Willst Du alles verlieren und am Ende des Tages mit nichts dastehen außer deiner Integrität? Ja, die ist wichtig. Ich sage nicht, dass sie es nicht ist, aber deine Integrität wird keinen Pfifferling wert sein für einen Omega, der auf der Straße stirbt und sich selbst für Brotkrumen verkauft.“

Castiels Kiefer konnte nicht mehr verspannter werden. Chuck stand einfach an der Seite und hielt noch immer unbehaglich den Scheck in einer Hand.

Bobby machte weiter. „Dean konnte hierbei nicht mitmachen. Er kann den Sprung nicht machen und ich würde nicht wollen, dass er es tut. Benny und ich, schau, es tut mir leid, dass wir das hinter deinem Rücken gemacht haben. Wir sind dir beide dafür unseren Hintern schuldig und wir werden bezahlen, aber das ist es wert.“

„Du willst von mir, dass ich einen Akt politischer Korruption begehe. Bobby, das kann ich nicht tun. Ich kann nicht!“

„Nein, tue ich nicht, Alpher. Tue ich nicht. Du weißt, was es ist, und ich weiß, was es ist, Chuck und Livestone und alle Arschlöcher im Kongress, die glauben, dass sie uns schikanieren können, wissen, was es ist, aber das Gesetz tut das nicht. Das hier ist nicht illegal, Castiel. Es ist Politik. Schau, du hast Doris Kearnes Goodwin gelesen, richtig? Abe Lincoln hat diesen Kram schon gemacht. Abraham Fucking Lincoln! Komm schon, Alpher! Wenn es für den Sechzehnten gut genug war, wer bist Du, dass…“

„NEIN! Bobby, „Alle anderen machen es“, wird niemals Grund genug sein, unsere eigene Integrität wegzuwerfen!“

„Wir tun doch nichts weiter“, meinte Bobb leise, sanft und brachte Chuck wieder ins Gespräch. „als eine Spende, die ein guter Freund uns angeboten hat, abzulehnen. Vielleicht brauchen wir sie im Moment einfach nicht wirklich. Und dann denkt sich dieser gute Freund von uns so „Mensch, dieses ganze Geld frisst mir jetzt aber ein Loch in die Tasche. Ich möchte wirklich etwas Gutes damit anstellen, in der Welt einen Unterschied machen. Ich frage mich, ob es vielleicht eine gute Sache gibt, die einen Scheck dieser Größe vertragen könnte?““

Bobby begegnete Chucks Blick. Chuck nickte ihm zu und Bobby nickte zurück, schüttelte seine Hand, sah sehnsüchtig zum Scheck, als Chuck ihn zurück in seine Tasche steckte, und brachte ihn dann zur Tür des Konferenzraums.

Castiel stand wie angewachsen da und sah zu Boden. Er hätte sie aufhalten können, aber er hatte es nicht getan. Er konnte sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen, aber das würde er nicht tun. Es war sowieso offiziell keine Straftat. Kein Beweis, dass irgendein Gesetz gebrochen worden war. Castiel hatte sich noch nie so schmutzig gefühlt. MUSSTE es wirklich so sein? Bobby und Benny dachten das offensichtlich. Sie hatten ihm vor Jahren gesagt, dass es irgendwann unschön werden würde.

Bobby stellte sich vor ihn und Castiel richtete seinen Funken sprühenden Blick auf ihn. Er war manipuliert worden und fühlte sich wie ein Idiot. Bobby sprang dazwischen. „Ich möchte gehen mit Sam, Benny und Dean einen trinken, um den Niedergang eines gewissen Senatsgesetzes zu feiern. Fühl Dich eingeladen, Dich uns anzuschließen, aber heute Abend solltest du nochmal in dich gehen, Alpher. Du musst Dich fragen, wie wichtig diese Vision von Dir wirklich ist. Ließ vielleicht nochmal „Team of Rivals“, verbring vielleicht ein bisschen Zeit mit deinem Omega-Bruder und dank dem Universum, dass er noch hier ist und bei genug Verstand, dass Du mit ihm reden kannst. Benny und ich werden uns morgen früh für den Verweis präsentieren. Danach reden wir.“

Bobby schlug auf dem Weg nach draußen die Tür zu. Castiel zuckte zusammen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er antworten sollen, aber ihm fiel nichts zu sagen ein. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass er grade Hausarrest verdonnert bekommen hatte.

 

*********************************

 

JETZT

Donna fläzte sich auf dem Schoß ihrer Gefährtin, kuschelte sich ein und genoss es, ihre Geliebte nah genug bei sich zu haben, dass sie an den meisten Tagen gemeinsam Mittag essen konnten. Sie ließ eine Hand Jodys Hose runterwandern und schlängelte ihre Finger in diesen warmen, feuchten Punkt, der Jodys Wangen immer rot und ihre Augen dunkel werden ließ.

„Also ehrlich, das ist einfach nur unhygienisch“, beschwerte sich Rufus als er sich zu den Damen setzte und bemerkte, was sie untenrum trieben. Jody lachte, packte aber Donnas Handgelenk und hielt es fest als ihre Gefährtin ihre Hand wegzuziehen begann. Ihre Augen sagten ihrer Omega, dass sie es sehr genießen würde, wenn sie weitermachte. Der ganze Austausch dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und wurde ohne ein Wort beendet, aber sie hatten beide ihre Meinung zum Ausdruck gebracht. Donna machte mit den Fingerspitzen mit ihrer Arbeit weiter und Jody begann wieder ihre Gefährtin zu füttern.

„Hey, Rufus. Es ist schön, Sie wieder zu sehen. Alles gut?“

„Ja. Es ist bestens. Verdammt, Sie arbeiten schnell, Mädchen. Ich habe Jahre lang versucht, diese Omega in die Kiste zu kriegen. Sie hat mich links liegen lassen!“

„Ist das so? Erschien mir leicht genug“, bemerkte Jody abfällig. Sie richtete die Augen auf ihre Gefährtin. „Du hast Rufus abgewiesen? Er ist heiß. Natürlich, du weißt, dass ich sie ein bisschen erfahren mag.“ Donna warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte.

„Nennst du mich alt, Beta? Außerdem würdest du mir in den Arsch treten, wenn ich auch nur einen anderen Wolf ANGUCKEN würde und das weißt du.“

„Das ist wahr“, gab Jody zu und pflanzte einen Kuss auf den Mund ihrer Gefährtin.

„Oh, so ist das also, oder was?“, protestierte der Sicherheitsmanager. „Ihr hättet mir auch einfach sagen können, dass ihr Gefährten seid. War nicht nötig so ein verfluchtes Spielchen mit mir zu spielen. Verdammt!“

Sie brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Jody stieß ihre Schulter an seine und erinnerte ihn daran, dass es ja wohl eindeutig gewesen wäre, wenn er sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, einen von ihnen zu wittern. Dann fixierte sie ihn mit stählernem Blick und sagte ihm voller Ernst, dass sie ihn persönlich kastrieren würde, wenn er jemals auch nur in Donnas Richtung blickte.

„Ma’am, ja, Ma’am“, schoss Rufus und begann, sich über sein Essen herzumachen.

 

*******************

 

Dean und Cas schliefen am nächsten Morgen aus und gingen dann vormittags im Hotelpool schwimmen. Sie entschieden, diese Zeit, bis sie wieder nach Kansas mussten, als Miniurlaub zu betrachten, also aßen sie schweres Texanisches Grillessen zu Mittag und tauschten heiße Blowjobs in der Dusche. In null Komma nichts fuhr der Impala mit den wenigen Habseligkeiten bepackt, die Dean sich die Mühe machte mitzunehmen, nach Norden Richtung Oklahoma mit Dean am Steuer und Castiel auf dem Beifahrersitz.

Er bog in eine Tankstelle in Richardson ein, um zu tanken und Snacks aufzustocken, wobei ihn die verurteilenden Blicke, die Cas ihm angesichts seiner Wahl von Trockenfleisch und Kaugummis zuwarf, schwer beleidigten. „Das ist Straßenessen und ich möchte nicht hören, was Du zu sagen hast. Autoreise heißt Straßenessen. Punkt.“

„Iss, was immer du möchtest, Dean, aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn dir in ein paar Hundert Kilometern plötzlich unwohl ist.“ Cas hatte es irgendwie geschafft, genau dieselbe Marke Proteinriegel, die er haufenweise in Der Einrichtung lagerte, zu finden und sie mit einem Vitaminwasser ergänzt.

Dean schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Diese Ehe wird niemals funktionieren, Mann. Es ist, als würde ich Dich nicht mal wirklich kennen.“

Castiel grinste ihn nur an und glitt wieder ins Auto.

„Trottel.“

Sie kamen in den Vororten ziemlich gut durch. Früher Nachmittag war verkehrstechnisch eine gute Zeit, um loszufahren, deshalb kamen sie gut voran. Dean hielt seine Kiste mit alten Kassetten griffbereit, erlaubte Cas allerdings nicht, sie anzufassen, suchte jede neue Sammlung nach einem Muster aus, das nur er verstand.

„Also, ich hab ne Frage an Dich“, begann Dean und drehte Metallica leise genug, um sich zu unterhalten. Cas sah von seinem Handy auf, mit dem er E-Mails gelesen hatte. „Würdest Du April erlauben zu heiraten, wenn sie einen Typen finden würde, den sie liebt und heiraten wollte? Oder ist dieses tolle „verheiratet-nicht-gepaart“-Experiment exklusiv für Tops und Alphas?“

„Da hab ich gar nicht drüber nachgedacht.“ Cas wandte sich um, um aus der Windschutzscheibe zu schauen. „Es wäre nicht fair, es aus Prinzip einfach zu verbieten. Ich schätze, wir müssten die Option offen halten, oder nicht? Obwohl es natürlich eine Ehe wäre, die von ihrem familiären Alpher gebilligt werden müsste, und da dieser Alpher auch ihr Gefährte ist… ist es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie eine Zustimmung bekommen würde.“

„Ja, für die meisten Alphas wäre das vielleicht schwierig, aber Du bist doch ein weltoffener Typ. Denkst Du nicht, dass Du die Vorteile abwägen könntest und dem Typen eine Chance geben?“

„Du machst dich über mich lustig, Dean. Das kann ich nicht leiden. Und außerdem ist es eine wichtige Frage. Warum sollten die Tops allein das Recht haben, ihre lebenslangen Beziehungen außerhalb des Paarungsbundes zu gestalten? Wenn wir April sagen, dass sie niemals heiraten darf, obwohl wir es tun, macht uns das nicht zu Heuchlern?“

Dean lachte. „Tut mir leid. Ich werde aufhören, Deinen vorhersehbaren Sinn für Gerechtigkeit zu provozieren. Nein, komm schon. Du kannst nicht alle gleichstellen, Schatz. Omegas werden einfach immer eine einfache Hierarchie brauchen. Falls sie versuchen würde, außerhalb des Rudels auch noch zu heiraten, würde ihre Loyalität entzweigerissen. Das würde nicht funktionieren.“

„Nun, dann müssten wir darauf bestehen, dass sie nur innerhalb des Rudels heiratet“, schloss Castiel.

„Nicht gut. Damit bleiben Gabriel und Sammy übrig. Möchtest du deine Gefährtin mit einem dieser Hohlköpfe teilen?“ Dean wechselte die Spur, um einen schwer beladenen Sattelzug zu überholen und beschleunigte, um im ansteigenden Verkehr vorwärtszukommen. Es fühlte sich gut an, sein Baby aufzumachen und fahren zu lassen.

Es dauerte eine Minute, bis er merkte, dass sein Verlobter still und angespannt war. Dean sah zu ihm rüber. „Hab ich was Falsches gesagt? Du weißt, dass ich nur gespaßt habe.“

„Es ist ein empfindliches Thema.“ Dean sah wieder mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zu Cas. Cas seufzte. „Ich habe meine Gefährtin schon mit deinem Bruder geteilt. Du warst nicht da als wir uns gepaart haben, wie du dich bestimmt erinnern wirst, also hat Sam die zweite Runde ihres Kellertest durchgeführt. Sein Besitzanspruch sollte sich bis jetzt verfolgen haben, aber es hat mir nicht gefallen, sie in Kansas zu lassen, im Wissen, dass es dort noch einen anderen Wolf gab, der einen Besitzanspruch auf sie hatte.“

Dean wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Cas gewollt hatte, dass er den Test macht. Hätte das etwas geändert? Vermutlich nicht, entschied er, zumindest nicht zum Besseren. Wenn überhaupt wäre Cas nur noch distanzierter und besitzergreifender gewesen und Dean hätte die Stadt noch früher verlassen. Dann rettete Castiel ihn von seinen dunkler werdenden Gedanken, indem er ein Lächeln aufsetzte und hinzufügte. „Weißt du, sie könnte immer noch meinen Cousin in Bolivien heiraten. Keiner von uns hat mit ihm irgendwelche unverarbeiteten Probleme.“

„Irgendwann diese Tage möchte ich nochmal der Geschichte über diesen Cousin Bolivien auf den Grund gehen. Da muss es doch irgendein Familiendrama geben, das Du nicht erzählst.“ Dean war erleichtert, dass sie das Gespräch wieder in grade Bahnen gelenkt hatten. In diesen Gewässern waren mächtige Minen und er glaubte nicht, dass sie für die alle schon bereit waren.

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Boliviens Geschichte muss er dir schon selbst erzählen.“ Castiel schwieg für ein paar Kilometer, machte aber nicht mit seinen E-Mails weiter. Er griff über die Sitzbank und nahm Deans Hand, sodass sowohl Deans als auch seine eigene zusammen neben Deans Oberschenkel ruhten. „Ich bin sehr glücklich, dich wiederzuhaben, Dean. Ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst.“

Dean zog Cas’ Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsste seine Finger. „Ich liebe dich auch“, sagte er, legte ihre Hände wieder da ab, wo Castiel sie platziert hatte und fuhr weiter.

Castiels Überlegungen brachen ihr Schweigen wenig später. „Glaubst du, wir müssen uns Sorgen um Alastair und Ruby machen? Ich habe genug Kontakte im Gewerbe, dass ich sicher bin, dass ich wissen werde, wo sie landen.“ Er begegnete kurz Deans Blick. „Ich kenne eigentlich beide überhaupt nicht. Was denkst du, Dean? Sind sie gefährlich?“

„Ja. Beide von ihnen sind einzeln gefährlich, aber wenn sie zusammenhalten sind sie Ärger hoch zwanzig. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wo sie grade sind. Um Dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie reisen vermutlich in dieselbe Richtung wie wir. Sie würden perfekt in Gordons neue Einrichtung passen.“

„Und ist das nicht genau, was wir brauchen?“, klagte Cas. „Alle, die je was gegen mich hatten, in einer Höhle zusammengepfercht. Dieser Besuch wird wunderbar laufen.“ Castiel lehnte sich zum Fenster und runzelte die Stirn.

„Hey, komm, jetzt werd hier mal nicht zur Grumpy Cat. Bis wir zu Hause sind, sind wir immer noch im Urlaub. Autoreisen sollen Spaß machen.“

Dean fuhr und dachte eine Weile einfach nur nach. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen um sie, Cas. Wir wissen nicht, was sie tun werden. Wir wissen nicht, wo sie landen werden. Vielleicht sehen wir sie nie wieder. Uns Sorgen zu machen, wird uns nichts bringen. Nimm es einfach, wie es kommt, ok? Wäre das nicht „wunderbar“?“

Dean wechselte indirekt das Thema. „Hast du schon nach Victor gesehen? Wie geht es ihm?“

Cas streckte sich auf seinem Sitz aus und holte tief Luft. „Ich habe nicht mit ihm persönlich gesprochen. Ich wollte ihm Freiraum geben, um den D.F. zu verarbeiten und seinen Kopf wieder richtig hinzurücken. Ich habe heute früh mit Bela gesprochen als du unten nach richtigem Kaffee gesucht hast. Sie meinte, dass es ihm körperlich wieder gut gehen werden wird. Der schlimmste Schaden ist sein gebrochener Wangenknochen, der anscheinend furchtbar aussieht, aber nicht soo schlimm ist. Allerdings muss er sich auch von erheblichen analen Rissen erholen.“ Cas warf Dean einen Seitenblick zu und ergänzte verlegen: „Ich hätte sein Gesicht vermutlich nicht verunstalten sollen, oder?“

„Du hast getan, was Du tun musstest, Mann. Du weißt, dass ein D.F. nur funktioniert, wenn Du Deinen Wolf rauslässt. Sieht aus, als wäre Dein Wolf wirklich ziemlich sehr sticksauer gewesen. Ich denke, ein verunstaltetes Gesicht ist kein so hoher Preis für ihn für den Scheiß, den er da unten gemacht hat. Ich war ein bisschen überrascht, dass Du ihn nicht auf der Stelle gefeuert hast, um ehrlich zu sein.“

Cas schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist ein guter Mann. Weitestgehend. Vielleicht ist er als Direktor nicht der richtige. Vielleicht ist das eine Nummer zu groß für ihn, aber du kannst mir nicht einreden, dass seine Absichten nicht gut wären. Ich denke, dass Alastair ihn übertölpelt hat. Er hat dem falschen Wolf vertraut und dabei nicht die Zügel in der Hand behalten, wie er es hätte tun müssen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er denselben Fehler noch einmal machen wird.“

„Ja“, lachte Dean. „Eher nicht.“

„Natürlich, könnte er immer noch kündigen. Ich habe ihn vor den Augen seiner gesamten Belegschaft und vieler der Klienten schlimm erniedrigt. Möglicherweise wird er sein Gleichgewicht nicht wiederfinden. Manche Wölfe sind nicht stark genug, um es wieder zurück zu schaffen.“

Dean küsste nochmals Cas’ Knöchel. Er mochte es, Castiels Hand in seiner zu halten. Es fühlte sich wie ein direkter Kontakt mit seinem Wolf an, ganz nah, leicht zu erreichen, wenn er seinen flauschigen Kopf streicheln wollte. „Ob Victor sich wieder aufrappelt oder nicht, ist nicht deine Verantwortung, Schatz. Das muss er so oder so selbst. Obwohl, wenn er wirklich geht, müssten wir uns mit Bela arrangieren.“ Dean warf einen bedeutsamen Blick über den Sitz. „Pass auf die auf, Castiel. Sie ist nicht böse wie Alastair, aber sie ist kalt und ehrgeizig. Ich denke, dass sie sich an jeden dranhängen würde, der ihr helfen würde voranzukommen. Sie möchte Direktorin sein. Möchte es sehr. Ich vermute, dass sie mit Victor zusammenarbeitet, weil sie ihn für schwach hält und glaubt, dass er nicht lange durchhalten wird. Ich würde dir raten, das Biest nicht zu füttern, es sei denn, du weißt, wie du es erlegst, wenn es durchgeht.“

„… und übrigens“, fuhr Dean nach einer Minute fort. „Gabe meint, Dein D.F war alle Arten von heiß.“

„Du hast es gefilmt!?“

„Jep. Es könnte zu Hause die Runde drehen, natürlich ausschließlich offline. Also, offline abgesehen von der E-Mail, an die ich es angehängt habe.“ Deans stolzes Grinsen war zu viel. Castiel schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass du das meinem Bruder geschickt hast. Ich fasse es nicht, dass er meint, es sei heiß. Das ist… damit fühle ich mich unwohl, Dean.“

Dean lachte. „Ja, darauf wette ich.“

 

*******************

 

Sie schafften es etwa zwei Stunden zu fahren, bis Dean pinkeln musste und sich die Beine und den Hintern vertreten wollte. Verfickte Doms und ihre verfickten hölzernen Haarbürsten. Die Bürste war schlimmer als der Rohrstock, wenn du Dean fragtest. Sollte sie nicht sein, war sie aber.

Nur knapp südlich der Grenze von Texas nach Oklahoma, entdeckte er eine staatliche Raststätte, blinkte zum Ausfahren und stupste Castiel an, damit er seine Schuhe wieder anzog. Dean fuhr mit einer Reihe weiterer Autos auf den Rastplatz und fand eine Parklücke nahe am Ende der langen Reihe geparkter Autos neben einem altmodischen Kombi. Dean drückte den Rücken durch und streckte die Arme über dem Kopf aus, als er ausstieg. Castiel tat es ihm gleich.

„Riechst Du das? Jemand kocht irgendwas Leckeres. Verdammt, das riecht gut! Ich nehme an, die haben hier irgendwo ein Picknick mit Grill?“

„Äh, ich weiß nicht. Ich rieche gar nichts“, antwortete Castiel abgelenkt. „Ich sehe Karten. Dann geh mal los. Ich möchte eine Karte von Oklahoma kaufen, falls sie eine haben. Ich hole dich dann wieder ein.“

Dean ging los, drehte sich aber um und lief zurück, sodass er eine freche Erwiderung rufen konnte. „Du hast Karten auf deinem Handy, Cas. Du weißt schon, dass wir heutzutage kein Papier mehr benutzen.“ Cas winkte ihn weg und suchte weiter die Regale ab.

Dean kam nicht über den Geruch hinweg. Er war wie jede leckere Mahlzeit, die er je gegessen hatte in eins. Er wurde stärker als er sich dem großen Toilettenbereich näherte. (Welche Party sie da auch immer schmeißen, wo sie das kochen, wir müssen ungeladen hingehen) meinte Deans Wolf. Dean stimmte zu. Er wollte dabei sein. Dringend. Aber erst musste er seine Blase leeren. Dean entdeckte die Herrentoiletten, suchte aber weiter, ob es auch einen Alpha/Beta-Bereich gab. Nope. Natürlich nicht. Verfluchtes Texas. Herrentoiletten also.

Dean ging um die Ecke und blieb abrupt stehen. Der Geruch, der ihn zum sabbern brachte, wurde nicht schwächer, als er sich den Herrentoiletten näherte, er wurde exponentiell stärker. Es war gar kein Essensgeruch. Es war… unbeschreiblich – lecker, sinnlich, verführerisch, üppig und unbeschreiblich. Dean jaulte und packte die Wand. Sein Penis wurde in seiner Jeans hart. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich das Rot in seinen Augen ausbreitete, und seine Fingerspitzen wurden plötzlich kalt. Seine Atmung wurde zu einem flachen Hecheln und er WOLLTE.

Er machte zwei Schritte Richtung Herrentoilette, bog rechts ab, nur um einen einzigen langen Raum mit Metallkabinen auf einer Seite und Pinkelbecken und Waschbecken auf der anderen Seite zu finden. Drei oder vier Männer befanden sich im offenen Bereich, aber keiner von ihnen… er suchte, keiner von ihnen… war… wo war er? Wo kam der Geruch… her? Er fand sich ein paar Meter den Gehweg hinunter als er den schwarzhaarigen Mann gegen die Wand gepresst stehen sah. Dean erstarrte und starrte ihn an. Erschrockene, aufgerissene grüne Augen blickten zurück in seine eigenen. Die Brust des Mannes hob und senkte sich heftig. Er sah jung aus, zweiundzwanzig vielleicht. Er trug schlabbrige Jogginghosen und einen Kapuzenpulli und er hatte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gepflastert als hinge sein Leben davon ab, dass er sich nicht bewegte.

Dean hörte über den langen Bereich hinweg ein eigenartiges Geräusch, ein Jaulen, dass in Höhe und Lautstärke schwankte. Es war ein Laut der Verzweiflung und er blickte auf die Kehle des Mannes, um zu sehen, ob er von ihm kam. Kam er nicht. Seine grünen Augen färbten sich hellgolden als Dean sich langsam näherte, aber seine Kehle bewegte sich nicht. Das Geräusch? Dean erstarrte wieder, als er realisierte, dass es aus seiner eigenen Kehle kam.

Jemand in der Nähe sagte irgendetwas. Es klang dringend. Um ihn herum war so viel Bewegung, aber darauf konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Plötzlich hörte er Schreie, die er nicht verstand und das nächste, was Dean wusste, war, dass er nur einen halben Meter vor dem schwarzhaarigen, grün-/gold-äugigen Mann stand und schwer atmete. Seine Finger zuckten, bogen sich. Jeder Muskel war angespannt und bereit. Er war bereit. Der junge Mann öffnete den Mund zum Sprechen, aber Dean wartete nicht ab, um seine Stimme zu hören. Der Anblick dieser sich öffnenden Lippen entzündete etwas in ihm und er stürzte sich auf den Mann und küsste ihn mit Zähnen und Knurren und harten Lippen, packte den Mann an den Schultern, um ihn fest an sich zu ziehen, versuchte, ihn auf den Boden abzusenken, sodass sie… sodass sie sich paaren konnten.

Deans Gehirn holte auf und er zog sich zurück und knurrte, brachte eine Hand schwungvoll auf dem Nacken des Omegas runter, um ihn auf die Knie zu zwingen. Der Omega hatte andere Ideen. Er knallte seinen Handballen in Deans Kinn, wobei Deans Lippe aufriss und sein Kopf nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten, hielt sich allerdings an der Schulter des Pullis des Mannes fest und fing so seinen Sturz. 

Dean erholte sich schnell, fuhr auf und nutzte seinen Griff, um Halt am Shirt und der Schulter des Omegas zu finden. Er wuchtete den Mann gegen die Wand und brüllte mit Alphastimme einen erstickten Schrei ins blasse Gesicht des Omegas. Ein Knie traf ihn zwischen den Beinen. Nur die Bewegung von Deans Bein als er sich nach vorne warf, dabei das Knie abfing und seine Richtung ablenkte, bewahrte ihn davor, voller Qual zu Boden zu sinken. Der streifende Hieb ließ seine Erektion voller Begehren pochen und Lusttropfen saugten sich in seine Hose. Er brüllte noch einmal und griff eine Handvoll schwarze Haare, riss sie zurück und runter, um die Kehle des Omegas zu entblößen, wobei er den Kopf seines Gefährten in die Mauer stieß. WARUM? Warum wehrte sich sein Gefährte gegen ihn, wo er doch eigentlich schon an seinem Knoten hängen sollte?! Dann brach eine wohlbekannte Stimme durch das Summen in Deans Kopf.

„DEAN! AUF DIE KNIE! SOFORT!“

Dean ließ los und fiel ohne nachzudenken auf die Knie.

„BLEIB UNTEN!“ Dean krümmte sich und jaulte jämmerlich. WARUM!?

Castiel nahm Deans Platz vor dem Omega ein und hob den jüngeren Mann gewaltsam von seinem Platz an der Wand weg. Cas dreht sich von Dean weg und schleuderte den Mann auf dem Rücken zu Boden, was diesem die Luft aus der Lunge presste. Der Omega kniff vor Schmerz die Augen zusammen und grunzte einen Atemzug aus den Lungen.

Castiel stützte ein Knie auf die Brust des Mannes und sah dann zu Dean. „Was bedeutet das hier?! Antworte mir Dean! Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?“

„Er ist mein Gefährte, Alpher! Tu ihm nicht weh. ER IST MEIN GEFÄHRTE!“ Dean krabbelte zum Kopf des Mannes und ließ seine Hand durch dieses weiche schwarze Haar fahren. Er stieß Castiels Knie weg und Cas, der nur schockiert starrte, nahm es weg.

„Dein Gefährte?“

„GEH VON IHM RUNTER!“ Ein Rausch von Bewegung und ein weiterer heraneilender Körper verkündeten die Ankunft eines weiteren einschreitenden Wolfs, aber Dean konnte er gestohlen bleiben. Er stand über seinem auf dem Rücken liegenden Gefährten und brüllte den Neuankömmling mit aller Macht an. Der Omega für seinen Teil hatte auch kein Interesse auf dem Rücken liegen zu bleiben. Er kam wieder zu Atem und versuchte aufzustehen, wobei er Deans Hosenbein benutzte, um sich hochzuziehen.

Es war ein riesiges Chaos. Alle schrien, alle griffen nach irgendwas, Schläge wurden ausgeteilt, Tritte landeten, Haare wurden in Fäusten festgehalten.

„GENUG!!!“, verkündete Castiel. Die Wölfe erstarrten. „Dean! AUF DIE KNIE! …und BLEIB DORT!“ Dean fiel wieder auf die Knie. Er blutete von mehreren Stellen, genauso wie der Omega. Unter Deans Fingernägeln war Fleisch.

„Ist das Ihr Omega?“, fragte Castiel den überschüssigen Wolf. „Antworten Sie mir!“

„Ja, er ist mein Sohn! Was zur HÖLLE machen Sie mit ihm?“

Castiel hatte den Omega im Schwitzkasten. Deans Wolf mochte das gar nicht und er knurrte seinen Alpher drohend an. Als Antwort bekam er ein Brüllen von seinem Dom, das seinen Kiefer zuschnappen ließ. „Helfen Sie mir!“, richtete Castiel sich an den Vater des Gefährten. „Sie sind Wahre Gefährten. Wir müssen sie von hier wegschaffen, bevor sie sich gegenseitig umbringen. Alpher, HELFEN SIE MIR! Nehmen Sie Ihren Sohn! Können Sie ihn festhalten?“

„Was? Wahre Gefährten? Aber sie kämpfen! Warum sollten sie kämpfen?“ Der Alpher nahm seinen knurrenden Sohn mit einer Hand über der Brust und begann, ihn aus der Toilette zu zerren. Castiel hob Dean von Boden hoch und trug ihn wie eine Braut, wobei er seine Arme an seine Seiten pinnte. Dean wehrte sich nicht gegen ihn. Sie bewegten sich in dieselbe Richtung wie sein Gefährte, also war das für ihn soweit vorerst in Ordnung.

Dean ignorierte die beruhigenden Geräusche, die von seinem Alpher kamen, und hielt seinen Blick fest auf dem schwarzen Schopf des Omegas im Griff seines Vaters vor ihnen. Als sie die Toilette verließen, bemerkte er kaum das Gedränge aus Leuten, das sich gesammelt hatte oder die Polizisten, die sie zurückhielten. Dean waren alle Wölfe bis auf einen einzigen egal und er scherte sich nicht im Geringsten um Affen.

Der ältere Alpher rief über seine Schulter zu Castiel als sie mühsam den Weg zum Parkplatz runterliefen. „Ich habe am Ende geparkt. Ich kann ihn ins Auto kriegen, aber ich kann ihn nicht drinnen halten!“

„Ich werde Ihnen folgen. Wir haben auch dort geparkt“, antwortete Castiel. „Falls ich ihn ins Auto kriege, sollte der Geruch soweit abgeschnitten sein, dass ich ihn runterreden kann!“

„Bringen Sie sie hier her!“, rief einer der Bullen und wies die beiden Wölfe zu einer kurzen Reihe Polizeiautos. Zwei weitere Polizeiautos bogen auf den Parkplatz ein, als die Gruppe näherkam. Cas bemerkte, dass der Bulle, der sie angewiesen hatte, Ohren hatte, die leicht gespitzt waren. Er war Rudel. Das war ein unerwartetes Geschenk und Castiel nahm es.

Der Vater rang seinen Sohn auf die Rückbank eines der Autos und knallte die Tür zu, wobei er ihm mit aller Alpher-Autorität, die er besaß, befahl, SICH NICHT VOM FLECK ZU RÜHREN. Castiel machte im Auto daneben dasselbe mit Dean. Die Polizei war in geringer Distanz gefolgt und näherte sich als beide Autotüren geschlossen waren. Castiel bedeutete ihnen, Abstand zu halten.

„Es ist noch nicht sicher. Wir wissen nicht, was sie tun werden, aber wir müssen die Automotoren anschalten, damit die Klimaanlagen loslaufen. Ohne ist es zu heiß da drinnen.“ Einige Polizisten kamen vor und brachten in beiden Autos die Lüftung zum Laufen. Dean lag ausgestreckt auf dem Rücksitz und hatte seinen Kopf zum Fenster hochgezogen, damit er das Auto neben seinem genau beobachten konnte. Er spannte sich an, als beide Motoren mit einem Röhren erwachten, aber Cas sprach mit fester Stimme durch die offene Fahrertür. „Wir gehen nicht weg, Dean. Deinem Gefährten geht es gut. Niemand wird ihn dir wegnehmen. Du musst nur noch eine Weile durchhalten, bis wir das hier geregelt haben. Kannst du das für mich tun, Dean?“ Deans Wolf bellte Castiel zur Antwort an und er begann, sich die Schuhe abzustreifen und sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Castiel wischte sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht, prüfte, dass Dean gesichert war und drehte sich zum anderen Alpher.

Er streckte dem Alpher die Hand hin, als er ums Polizeiauto rumging. „Castiel Novak. Ich denke, sie haben sich einen schlechten Platz zum Paaren ausgesucht, aber ich habe schon schlimmeres gesehen.“

„Jerry Lancet. Das sah nicht aus, wie irgendeine Paarung, die sich je gesehen habe. Die beiden haben sich gegenseitig zerfetzt.“ Von der Rückbank des Autos hinter Alpher Lancet erklang ein lautes DUMP. Beide Alphers brüllten einstimmig den jungen Mann an und er wurde wieder still. „Das ist Michael, mein Sohn. Sie sind Dr. Novak? Wir sind grade auf dem Weg zu einem Termin mit Ihnen. Das ist verrückt.“

„Ja, Michael Lancet. Wir wollten einen Kellertest und eine psychische Beurteilung mit ihm machen. Sie meinten, Michael habe ungewöhnliche Schwierigkeiten im College, richtig?“ Der Klang von Deans Jaulen wurde laut genug, um aus dem Auto raus zu dringen. Castiel brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Verstummen. „Sehen Sie, wir haben nicht viel Zeit und wir können sie nicht lange in den Autos halten. Um es knapp auszudrücken, ich weiß, dass Dean ein Alpha-Sub ist und ich vermute, dass Michael ein Omega-Dom ist. Ich schätze, was passiert ist, ist, dass Michaels Dom auf Deans Alpha reagiert hat und die beiden sich einfach auf der falschen Wellenlänge erwischt haben – deshalb haben sie gekämpft.“

„Das ergibt tatsächlich irgendwie Sinn. Michael ist hitzköpfig, aber sowas habe ich von ihm noch nie erlebt.“

„Dean hat Michael dort in der Toilette seinen Gefährten genannt. Ich denke, wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass es das ist, was sie sind. Haben Sie irgendwelche Einwände dagegen, dass sie sich paaren, angenommen, wir können es für die beiden irgendwie sicherer machen?“

Michael war schon wieder am Fenster und hämmerte dagegen. „MACHT DIE TÜR AUF! DAS IST MEIN GEFÄHRTE, GOTTVERDAMMT!“

„Ich weiß es nicht! Was, wenn Sie sich irren? Was, wenn sie sich gegenseitig umbringen?“

„In Oklahoma City ist ein Wolfs-Ausrüstungscenter. Wenn wir sie in getrennten Autos lassen, aber in Sichtweite zueinander, können wir sie vielleicht da hinbringen. Hier ist meine Handynummer. Wir lassen die Leitung offen und auf Lautsprecher, sodass wir den ganzen Weg lang kommunizieren können und sie hören können, was los ist. Das ist das Beste, was mir einfällt, es sei denn Sie wollen einfach die Türen öffnen und sie hinter die Büsche verschwinden lassen, um sich zu paaren.“

„Mit den beiden in diesem Zustand werden wir es niemals bis OKC schaffen.“

Castiel seufzte. Er sah zu Dean, der seine Stirn an der Scheibe hin und her reib und seinen Blick gesenkt hielt. Seine Lippen bewegte sich. Hätte Cas raten müssen, beruhigte Dean sich selbst mit Metallica. Castiel hasste es, das zu tun, aber er sah keinen anderen Weg. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass Dean und Michael sicher waren und er brauchte Ausrüstung. Cas winkte die Polizisten rüber. Er erklärte knapp seinen Plan und bat sie um Hilfe. Innerhalb von zehn Minuten eilten zwei Texas Polizeiautos nach Norden, Martinshorn und Blaulichter an und brachten vier verzweifelte Wölfe um zu sehen, was sie in Oklahoma City erwarten würde.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael macht die Dinge… ein bisschen anders.

Kapitel 14

JETZT

„Oh Gott!“, schrie Dean.

Der Klang von Deans Orgasmus, gefolgt vom Geruch ließ die Augen des Polizisten groß werden. Er hielt sein Auto auf dem Highway, aber sein Blick konzentrierte sich auf den Rückspiegel und den Rücksitz.

„Oh Gott!“, echote der Polizist und ließ sein Fenster runter, um ein bisschen frische Luft zu kriegen. „Ist das wirklich notwendig?! Was zur Hölle stimmt mit dem denn nicht?“ Das Winchersterrudel hatte den Kürzeren gezogen und musste mit einem Affenartigen Polizisten nach Norden fahren.

„Ihm geht’s gut. Nichts stimmt mit ihm nicht“, antwortete Castiel ruhig und blickte nach hinten, wo Dean schwitzte und keuchte, komplett nackt und von seinem eigenen Erguss bedeckt. „Er beschäftigt nur grade seinen Devoten Wolf. Es ist das Beste, was er tun kann, um das auszureiten.“ Dean begann mit der Zunge seine Hand zu säubern, seine Augen geschlossen.

„Was ist mit dem Geruch?! Wie kriege ich den Geruch wieder aus meinem Auto?!“

Castiel zog seine Möglichkeiten in Betracht. Er sollte sich den Typen nicht zum Feind machen. Die Polizisten strengten sich besonders an, um ihnen zu helfen. Natürlich könnte man argumentieren, dass es ihr Job war die öffentliche Sicherheit zu schützen und da Wölfe nunmal Teil der Öffentlichkeit waren, es ihre Aufgabe war, zu helfen. Aber sie hätten die Wölfe auch in die nächstgelegene Gefängniszelle stopfen können, damit sie sich dort paaren. Castiel war dankbar, dass sie sie zu einer angemessenen Einrichtung brachten, auch wenn es nicht eine von seinen eigenen war.

„Unglücklicherweise, habe ich bis jetzt die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man den Geruch nur loswerden kann, wenn man ihn mit einem noch stärkeren überdeckt. Seinen Sie froh, dass Sie nicht den Geruchssinn eines Kaniden haben.“

Der Polizeibeamte warf Cas einen alarmierten Blick zu, aber Cas beruhigte ihn mit einer Geste. „Entspannen Sie sich, ich mache Witze. Das Hundeartigen-Institut wird die Reinigungsrechnung bezahlen, wir kriegen Ihr Auto wieder hin wie vorher, ich verspreche es.“ Castiel wandte seinen Blick rüber zum Rücksitz des Autos und sprach Dean laut an. „Wie geht es dir da hinten, Dean? Brauchst du Wasser?“

„Muss Pipi.“ Dean hatte sich auf dem Rücksitz zu einem Ball zusammengerollt mit dem Rücken zu Castiel und seine Atmung war für Cas’ Geschmack immer noch zu flach.

„Oh Scheiße! Er wird da hinten nicht pinkeln, oder? Das macht ihr doch nicht, richtig? Dinge markieren?“

„Äh, nein. Wir markieren keine Dinge mit Urin. Sie denken an Labrador Retriever. Schauen Sie, ziehen Sie einfach rüber. Wir werden ihm eine Minute geben und gucken, ob Michael auch muss. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich aus den Augen verlieren.“ Cas richtete das nächste ins Handy auf dem Sitz neben sich. „Alpher Lancet, haben Sie das gehört? Wir werden rüberziehen und Dean für einen Moment rauslassen. Sie können für Michael das Gleiche tun, aber lassen Sie ihn nicht zur selben Zeit raus.“

„Alles klar, Alpher. Ich höre Sie laut und deutlich.“ Cas konnte durchs Handy leise hören, wie der Wolfspolizist etwas mit Alpher Lancet besprach. Es klang für Cas als wären sie alle bereit für den Stopp.

„Dean, wir halten an. Ich werde auch aussteigen und ein Telefonat führen, also wirst du für ein paar Minuten die Verbindung zu Michael verlieren. Aber er wird direkt hinter uns sein. Du kannst ihn sehen, genau da. Er geht nirgendwo hin, ok?“

Die Wölfe hatten die Reise begonnen, indem sie durch die offene Leitung gegenseitig nacheinander gerufen hatten und hatten sich nicht im Mindesten darum gekümmert, dass ihre obszönen Versprechungen, in allen möglichen Positionen Sex mit Knoten zu haben und sich zu paaren, die Polizisten äußerst unbehaglich gemacht hatte. Cas ließ sie in Ruhe. Sie brauchten eine Möglichkeit, Dampf abzulassen, und es war eine lange Fahrt. Als sich die Reise jedoch hinzog, hatten sich beide in ihre eigenen Köpfe zurückgezogen, frustriert von der Unfähigkeit, durch nichts als ihre Stimmen Befriedigung zu finden.

„‘Kay.“ Dass Dean einsilbig wurde, war kein gutes Zeichen. Castiel war besorgt. Das Auto kam zu Stehen und Cas ging sicher, dass das andere Auto sein Tempo angepasst hatte und ebenfalls ein Stück entfernt hielt, falls einer von ihnen versuchte, auszubüchsen. Sie in getrennten Autos zu behalten, half, die Zeit zu verlängern, die sie in diesem Zustand verbrachten, da es ihren Zugriff zum Gefährtengeruch begrenzte, aber das würde auch nicht ewig halten. Der Omega insbesondere war verletzlich und konnte permanenten psychologischen Schaden davontragen, wenn er gezwungen würde zu lange auf den Biss zu warten, nachdem er getriggert wurde.

Cas öffnete seine Tür und trat auf das trockene Gras und den Kies. Er ließ sein Handy auf der Sitzbank, immer noch auf Live-Übertragung mit dem Auto hinter ihnen und nahm Deans Handy mit sich, das er benutzte, um Bobby und Benny zu schreiben. Er drückte den Rufknopf als der Polizeibeamte langsam Deans Tür öffnete und ihn hinaus half.

„Wer hat denn das mit Ihrem Hintern angestellt, Mann!?!“ Der Bulle hielt Dean am Arm fest um einen guten Blick auf die blauen Flecken zu werfen, aber Dean befreite sich mit einem schlecht gelaunten Fauchen aus seinem Griff und humpelte barfuß zum nächstgelegenen Baum.

„Dean! Schuhe wären eine gute Idee gewesen!“, brüllte Cas ihm hinterher als er Benny grade am anderen Ende der Leitung abnehmen hörte. Dean zeigte ihm den Stinkefinger, als sein Strahl lautstark begann.

„Ihr Leute seid verrückt!“, grummelte der Bulle. „Sie wissen, dass Urinieren in der Öffentlichkeit eine Straftat ist, für die man einen Strafzettel kriegen kann, oder?“

Cas fuhr mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und holte tief Luft, betete um Stärke und Geduld. Benny hörte sein Seufzen. „So gut läuft‘s also?“

„Bitte sag mir, dass ihr rausgefunden habt, wo wir hinsollen und was wir als nächstes tun müssen. Ich hab hier draußen nicht genug Signal für etwas anderes als Anrufe und SMS. Habt ihr Gordon erwischt?“

„Hey Cas, hier ist Bobby.“ Der Anruf war offensichtlich auf Lautsprecher zwischen den beiden. „Schau, ich denke nicht, dass ihr zu Gordon wollt. Nicht hierfür. Ich trau dem Kerl nicht weiter als Charlie ihn werfen kann.“

„Hey!“, echote ein Protest von weiter weg. Cas nahm an, dass sie ein Notfallteam versammelt hatten, um Dean mit seinem neuen Gefährten hier durchzubringen. Es bereitete ihm ein warmes Gefühl und er fühlte sich nicht mehr so allein.

„Außerdem“, fuhr Bobby fort als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben, „gucke ich grade auf einige Berichte und Inspektionen von da unten und es ist nicht gut. Langfristig müssen wir irgendetwas gegen ihn unternehmen. Sieht aus, als hätte er da mehr eine Art Schwarzhandel laufen und weniger ein Trainings- und Unterstützungscenter. Aber jetzt grade konzentrieren wir uns nur darauf, Dean irgendwo hinzubringen, wo es sicher ist.“

Dean machte sich langsam auf den Rückweg zum Auto. Toll, dachte Cas, jetzt humpelt er. Cas traf ihn auf halbem Weg, geleitete ihn zur offenen Autotür, half ihm, sich reinzusetzen und nahm einen seine Füße hoch, um ihn zu untersuchen. Cas fand mehrere dickere Kletten, die sich brutal an Deans Fußsohle geheftet hatten. Er klemmte sich das Telefon zwischen seine Wange und seine Schulter und begann, sie vorsichtig abzuziehen. Dean lag rückwärts über dem Sitz und ließ es einfach zu.

„Wo schlagt ihr dann vor, Leute?“, fragte er die Gruppe. „Wir brauchen einen Ort, wo es Wolfsangestellte gibt, sodass wir nicht alle zu Tode erschrecken. Gibt es ein Wolfskrankenhaus?“

„Fahrt weiter nach OKC, Cas“, sagte Benny. „Wir haben ein paar gute Kontakte dort, die einen Keller haben, den ihr vielleicht benutzen könnt. Alles was ihr braucht, ist eigentlich ein Raum mit einem Bett und einem Schloss. Um genau zu sein, brauchen sie vermutlich nicht mal das Bett, wenn man drüber nachdenkt.“

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sich Dean in irgendjemandes Keller paart, Benny! Findet etwas Angemessenes!“

„Komm schon, Alpher“, protestierte Benny. „Wölfe machen das die ganze Zeit. Denkst Du wirklich, jede Paarung passiert mit Elektroden und Herzmonitoren und Pelio-Messungen?“

Cas knurrte ihn durchs Telefon an, war dann mit Deans Füßen fertig und stieß ihn kurzerhand zurück ins Auto und schloss die Tür. „Du hast sie nicht gesehen, Benny! Sie hätten sich ehrlich gegenseitig in Fetzen gerissen, wenn wir sie nicht auseinandergerissen hätten. Wir können das nicht ohne richtige Unterstützung machen. Ein Krankenhaus wäre besser als ein Haus, aber was würde ich nicht grade für einen voll ausgestatteten Bearbeitungsraum geben!“ Er seufzte noch einmal tief. Als Deans Dom war es Castiels Verantwortung, seine Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen, und seine Unfähigkeit das zu tun, zerriss ihn.

„Wart mal ne Sekunde, Benny“, sagte Castiel. Er fing den Blick des Polizeibeamten auf. „Können Sie ihm ein wenig Wasser bringen? Und behalten Sie ihn im Auge. Sie müssen nicht im Auto bleiben, falls Sie sich dort unwohl fühlen, aber bitte lassen Sie ihn nicht raus.“ Der Polizist nickte, da er merkte, dass Castiels Level an Frust hieß, dass er keinerlei Geduld für Widerstand hatte. Cas lief zwischen den Autos lang und signalisierte, dass Michael raus konnte.

Der Kanide Polizist öffnete Michaels Tür und der Wolf schoss raus und ging gradewegs auf das Auto zu, in dem Dean sich befand. Cas knurrte und ließ beide Telefone fallen. Er stürzte sich auf den Omega, als dieser versuchte an ihm vorbeizuschießen, und drückte ihn mit dem Gesicht nach unten ins trockene Gras und den festgefahrenen Schmutz. Zum Glück für Michael hatte er sich im Gegensatz zu Dean noch nicht ausgezogen. „Denk nicht mal dran“, atmete Cas in sein Ohr, als der Omega fauchte und seinen Angreifer biss. „Ich werde aufstehen und dich zurück an deinen Alpher geben. Du wirst zu dem Baum da drüben gehen, siehst du ihn? Du wirst eine Stange Wasser in die Ecke stellen, dir einen runterholen oder sonst was und dann wirst du brav zurück in das Auto dort steigen.“ Cas begann, ihn vom Boden hochzuziehen und übergab ihn. „Wenn du nochmal sowas Wahnsinniges tust, wird dein Wolf ein sehr nahes und persönliches Treffen mit meinem haben. Das willst du nicht, das verspreche ich dir, Omeger.“

„Entschuldigen Sie, Alpher“, sagte Michaels Vater, griff seinen Sohn am Arm und führte ihn weg, wobei der Omega jämmerlich winselte.

Cas klopfte sich den Staub ab und nahm seine Telefone wieder in die Hand. Auf wundersame Weise, waren beide Verbindungen noch da. „Benny“, schnaubte er in Deans Telefon. „Sag mir einfach, was wir verflucht nochmal machen sollen. Wo fahren wir hin?“

„Okay, Alpher“, brach Ellens Stimme dazwischen. „Ich schicke Ihnen eine SMS mit der Adresse des Bezirkskrankenhauses etwa fünfzig Kilometer nördlich von Ihrem Standort. Vergessen Sie OKC einfach. Da ist nichts, für das es sich lohnen würde, dort hinzufahren. Dieser Ort hat, was Sie brauchen. Es gibt einen Wolfsflügel, der einen freien L/B-Raum hat. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, ihn für Sie freizuhalten und jemanden mit Muckies zur Stelle zu haben, falls was schiefgeht.“

Cas sah zu, wie Michael am Baum fertig wurde und wie der Alpher ihn dann in eine Präsentationsposition brachte, gegen den Stamm gestützt und Hintern rausgestreckt. Michael erhielt etwa fünfzehn brennende Hiebe von seinem Alpher, bevor er zum Auto zurückgeschleppt wurde. Das Gesicht des Alphers war grimmig und erschöpft. Er würde das auch nicht viel länger aushalten. Cas machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihm zu sagen, dass diese Tracht Prügel keinen Effekt auf einen vom Wahren Gefährtengeruch getriggerten Omega haben würde. Es hatte vermutlich dafür gesorgt, dass sich immerhin der Alpher ein wenig besser fühlte. Das war wenigstens etwas.

„Okay, Ellen. Dann mal los. Und hey, bevor ich zu all den lauschenden Ohren zurückkehre, habt ihr irgendwelche Vorschläge gefunden, wie wir an diese Paarung rangehen können, ohne dass einer von ihnen ein Auge oder einen Hoden verliert?“ Cas nickte Alpher Lancet zu, als er ankam, immer noch verschwitzt und grimmig. Er stellte das Handy auf laut und hielt es in seiner Hand.

„Omega-Doms sind extrem selten. Es gibt in den medizinischen Büchern und unseren eignen Forschungen nicht viel über sie. Von dem bisschen, das ich gefunden habe, sieht es aus, als wäre es das Beste, Dean in einen Devoten Headspace zu bringen und den Omega die Paarung leiten zu lassen. Es wird ein E.F. mit Topping from the Bottom, aber es sollte trotzdem einen verlässlichen Bund formen. Solange der unterwürfigere Partner sich unterwirft ist es egal, wessen Penis wo ist. Die Frage ist, werden wir Deans Alpha aus dem Weg kriegen?“

„Danke, Ellen. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass wir nie daran gedacht haben, uns auf diese Situation vorzubereiten. Wir wussten doch die ganze Zeit von Deans Einstufung. Ich schulde den beiden echt was für dieses Chaos.“

Bobbys Stimme kam durch die Leitung. „Bring einfach diese Jungs sicher nach Hause, Cas. Mach Dir nicht zu große Vorwürfe. Niemand von uns hat das kommen sehen, nicht mal Dean. Die Schuld trifft uns alle und das hilft grade eh niemandem.“

„Danke, Bobby. Danke euch allen. Wir machen uns jetzt wieder auf den Weg“, Cas legte auf und prüfte, dass die Adresse als SMS bei ihm gelandet war. Er sah zu Alpher Lancet auf. „Haben Sie gehört?“ Der Alpher nickte. „Irgendwelche Einwände? Jetzt wäre der richtige Moment, sie auszusprechen, falls Sie welche haben.“

„Ich kann hier nicht im Weg stehen.“ Der Alpher sah komplett überfordert aus. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er vielleicht Dominant sein könnte. Ist mir nie auch nur in den Sinn gekommen, aber es ergibt so viel Sinn. Alles. Dr. Novak, denken Sie, dass die beiden in Ordnung sein werden? Können sie das schaffen? Nicht nur die Paarung und Eroberung, aber von jetzt an, ein gebundenes Leben als Omega-Dom und Alpha-Sub, können sie das?“

„Alpher Lancet, ich kenne Dean sehr gut. Er und ich sind verlobt und werden heiraten. Sie und Michael sollten das beide wissen bevor wir zum Krankenhaus kommen, obwohl inzwischen nichts mehr die beiden davon abhalten wird, das hier zu beenden, selbst wenn es sie beide umbringt. Ich habe die volle Absicht, Dean trotz Paarung mit Ihrem Sohn zu heiraten. Als Deans Rudelalpher und Ehemann werde ich Michael in mein Rudel aufnehmen und da sein, um mich um die beiden zu kümmern. Ich weiß, dass das ungewöhnlich ist, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es funktionieren kann. Wenn überhaupt sollte eine größere Unterstützungsstruktur helfen, eine stabile Paarungsbeziehung auszubauen.

Sie verstehen also, dass ich nicht in den Paarungsbund der beiden eingreifen werde. Die Beziehung, die sie aufbauen, ist ihre allein, so wie sie auch immer das wünschen. Es ist nicht meine Angelegenheit und das ist mein Ernst. Sir, Ihr Sohn hätte keinen besseren Mann als Alpha-Gefährten finden können. Dean ist ein wunderbarer, fürsorglicher Mann, von dem ich erwarte, dass er Ihren Sohn in jedweder Hinsicht erfüllen wird.“ Cas sah dem Mann direkt in die Augen, um ihm zu erlauben, Cas’ Wolf zu lesen. „Was ich versuche zu sagen, ist dass Sie diese Paarung trotz Ihrer Vorbehalte zulassen sollten und Dean und mir erlauben sollten, die Verantwortung für Ihren Sohn von jetzt an zu übernehmen. Ich schwöre, dass wir uns gut um ihn kümmern werden, was auch immer er für spezialisierte Fürsorge als Omega UND als Dom braucht.“

Der Alpher starrte Castiel an, als hätte er drei Köpfe. „Heiraten?! Wie zur HÖLLE soll ich das Michael beibringen während er sich in seinem Wolf verloren auf dem Rücksitz eines Texas Polizeiautos einen runterholt?!“ Er sah Castiel noch einen Moment oder zwei an, aber Cas hatte keine Ratschläge für ihn. Schließlich stieß der Alpher den Atem aus, fluchte heftig in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um zu seinem Auto zurückzukehren. Er bewegte seine Finger in einer „Lasst sie raus“-Geste über seinem Kopf und rief zurück. „Legen wir los! Es kann nicht eigenartiger als das hier werden!“

Als er zu seinem Sitz zurückkehrte, realisierte Cas, dass das die seltsamste Version einer Alpher-Sorgerechtsübergabe gewesen war, die er je erlebt hatte. Er fragte sich, ob sie wohl vor Gericht Bestand haben würde, falls es ein Problem gab. Er gab dem geduldigen Polizisten die neue Adresse und sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Fünfzig Kilometer war machbar. Fünfzig Kilometer war nichts. Cas drehte sich um und blickte zum Rücksitz.

„DEAN!“, rief Cas in der Alpher-Stimme, auf die Dean unbewusst reagierte. „Fass NICHT deinen Penis an! Das nächste Mal, das du kommst, wird sein, wenn du dich mit deinem Omega paarst. Du musst für mich warten, Sub. Du musst für Michael warten.“ Dean stöhnte und rollte sich vor und zurück. Er zog seine Hände hoch zum Kinn und verkrallte seine Finger in einem festen Knoten. „Sehr gut. Muss ich dich fesseln? Wird dir das helfen?“

„Nein, ich kann das. Ich werde brav sein, beeilen Sie sich nur, Alpher. Es tut so schrecklich weh!“

Castiel drehte sich zum Polizeibeamten zurück. „Treten Sie bitte aufs Gaspedal.“

 

Die Gruppe erreichte das Bezirkskrankenhaus in zwanzig Minuten. Es waren sehr lange zwanzig Minuten. Castiel und der Polizist lauschten in schmerzlicher Stille, wie Alpher Lancet versuchte, Michael beizubringen, dass sein neuer Wahrer Gefährte mit dem Alpher von der Toilette verlobt war und nicht den Plan hatte, die Hochzeit abzusagen. Surreal beschrieb diese Erfahrung für Castiel nicht mal. Für den Moment zumindest, war es Michael egal.

Am Notfalleingang war eine Traube von weiß uniformierten Angestellten, sodass der Polizeibeamte dort anhielt. „Ich danke Ihnen, Sir. Ich werde mich an Ihren Abteilungsleiter wenden, um Sie für herausragenden öffentlichen Dienst zu loben, aber jetzt will ich Sie nicht weiter aufhalten. Ich weiß, dass Sie nach Texas zurückmüssen.“ Cas sprang aus dem Auto und scheuchte die Krankenträger aus dem Weg. Er war froh, dass die meisten anwesenden Angestellten Wölfe waren. Er zog Dean am Arm raus und schlang einen unter seinen, um ihn auf dem Weg nach drinnen zu stützen.

„Hier lang, Alpher“, sagte eine bestimmte Beta-Krankenschwester. Cas wusste ihre Effizienz zu schätzen. Er musste Dean aus dem Flur schaffen, bevor Michael reinkam. Sie führte ihn in einen kleinen OP-Vorbereitungsraum mit einer verschließbaren Tür. Cas setzte Dean auf der Liege in der Mitte des Raums ab und beugte sich runter, um in seine Augen zu sehen. Dean saß zusammengesackt da, zu still und zu gefügig. Er sah überhaupt nicht anwesend aus. Cas schnippte seine Finger vor Deans Gesicht und Deans Alpha-rote Augen trafen Cas’ blaue.

„Halt durch, Dean. Wir sind fast so weit. Wir bereiten deinen Gefährten gut für dich vor. Dann kannst du deinen Knoten in ihn reinschieben. Bist du bereit, mein Freund?“ Deans Augen klärten sich etwas, als Castiel mit ihm sprach. Die Krankenschwester brachte Elektroden auf seinem Brustkorb an und machte ein paar schnelle Messungen.

„Wollte, dass Du es bist, Cas“, lallte Dean, aber Cas beruhigte ihn. Das war nicht, woran Dean jetzt grade denken sollte.

„Michael ist wunderschön, Dean. Er ist groß und stark, mit grünen Augen, genau wie du. Ihr werdet zusammen die schönsten Welpen haben. Schließ die Augen, mein Schatz. Stell dir sein Gesicht vor. Er ist nur für dich und er ist perfekt für dich. Er wird dich so glücklich machen.“

„So glücklich“, murmelte Dean in einem trunkenen Flüstern. Die Krankenschwester säuberte Deans Wunden mit einem Desinfektionsmittel und verband sie zügig. Sie schien Zeit zu schinden, auf ein Signal zu warten, dass Michael bereit war. Castiels Handy vibrierte in seiner Tasche. Es war Ellen, deshalb nahm er an, hielt sich das Telefon ans Ohr und ging ein paar Schritte von Dean weg.

„Ich habe das Krankenhaus auf einer anderen Leitung. Wir werden das hier aus der Ferne steuern, okay, Alpher?“ Cas antwortete nicht. Er wartete einfach, dass sie fortfuhr. Das hier war Ellens Spezialgebiet und er wusste, wann man besser ihren Anweisungen folgte. „Sie sagen, dass Michael inzwischen vorbereitet ist. Anscheinend hat er es auf der Fahrt selbst gemacht. Castiel, ich möchte, dass Sie Dean als Bottom inszenieren, wie wir das tun, wenn Alpha-Subs sich mit Beta-Doms paaren. Das ist eigentlich nicht anders, außer dass ich möchte, dass Sie ihm erst noch ordentlich den Hintern versohlen. Er muss in seinem Sub-Bewusstsein sein, wenn Michael den Raum betritt. Sobald Michael ihn in die Hand nimmt, erwarten wir keine Schwierigkeiten mehr, aber wir haben es schon erlebt, dass sein Alpha vorspringen möchte und die Herausforderung am Anfang annehmen. Das können wir nicht zulassen, also müssen wir ihn hinter diesen Punkt der anfänglichen Konfrontation bringen. Verstehen Sie mich? Stimmen Sie mir zu?“

„Okay, Ellen. Gute Idee. Würdest du vorschlagen, dass ich eine Szene plane, oder soll ich einfach drauflos machen?“ Cas war zu nervös, um klar zu denken.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Alpher. Die Wahrheit ist, dass Sie die Antwort darauf besser wissen als alle anderen. Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass er unterwürfig denkt. Okay, wir sind jetzt dank Charlie im Überwachungsfeed. Wann immer Sie bereit sind, legen Sie einfach los und schaffen ihn in den L/B-Raum. Wir sind mit den Instrumentmessungen verknüpft und werden alles sehen können und kommunizieren falls wir mit dem Personal in Kontakt treten müssen.“

„Danke, Ellen. Wir legen dann los. Wir sprechen wieder, wenn das hier vorbei ist. Wünsch uns Glück!“ Er legte auf und steckte das Handy in die Tasche. Die Krankenschwester hatte Dean auf dem Bauch liegen und behandelte Deans Hinterteil und Oberschenkel mit Arnika. „Lassen Sie uns gehen, wir sind zuerst dran“, erklärte er ihr.

Ein weiterer Krankenpfleger bewachte die Tür und schloss sich ihnen an, als sie rauskamen, leitete sie den Weg den Flur runter zum L/B-Raum, öffnete die Tür und bedeutete ihnen reinzugehen. Dean ging gradewegs zum Bett, sah sich nach seinem Gefährten um und sah sehr enttäuscht und verwirrt aus.

Castiel stellte sich in eine Alpher-Dom-Pose und härtete seine Stimme. „Er ist noch nicht hier, Dean. Er kommt bald und wenn er es tut, hast du seinen Anweisungen zu folgen, hast du mich verstanden, Sub?“

„Cas…“, winselte Dean. Castiel platzierte seine Hand in Deans Nacken, wie er es bei einem Omega tun würde, und drückte fest zu. Er lehnte sich runter, um zu hören, wie eine Krankenschwester ihm zuflüsterte, dass alles bereit war, sobald Dean soweit war. Sie meinte, er solle sich die Zeit nehmen, die er brauchte, und verschwand dann durch die hintere Tür. Er nickte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Dean. Seinen Geliebten. Seinen Verlobten. Dean vertraute ihm mit seinem Devoten Wolf, vertraute ihm mit seinem Herzen. Dean brauchte ihn jetzt stark. Sie konnten das hier schaffen. Cas wusste, dass die Hölle los sein würde, wenn Michael realisierte, welcher Art Rudel er sich anschließen würde, aber jetzt grade musste Castiel sich auf Dean konzentrieren. Sein Blick wanderte zu den Verbänden, die bewiesen, dass Michael die Scheiße aus einem Alpha prügeln konnte, wenn er motiviert genug war. Cas fühlte das volle Gewicht der Verantwortung, das nicht noch einmal passieren zu lassen, zumindest nicht, bis Dean es so wollte. Das würde jedoch später kommen. Konzentrier dich, Castiel; vermassel das hier nicht für ihn.

„Ich sagte: Hast du mich verstanden, Sub?“ Cas nutzte seine Stimme so, dass sie kein Pardon gab. Dean nickte, seine roten Augen waren feucht von noch nicht vergossenen Tränen. „Gut. Dann gibt es jetzt noch eine Angelegenheit, die wir zwischen dir und mir zu klären haben und dann wird dein Gefährte dich In Besitz Nehmen, mein Sub.“ Cas nahm es als gutes Zeichen, dass Dean nicht dagegen protestierte, wer wen in Besitz nehmen sollte.

„Du hast dich auf dem Rastplatz scheußlich benommen und ich WERDE DAS NICHT ERLAUBEN, DEAN!“ Cas konnte die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme selbst hören. In der Öffentlichkeit zu kämpfen war nichts, was er einem Alpha normalerweise vorwerfen würde, aber das war alles, was ihm auf die Schnelle einfiel. Konzentrier dich, CAS! „Dafür kriegst du eine Tracht Prügel, Sub, sofort!“ Cas setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog an Deans Handgelenk, wobei er darauf vertraute, dass die Konditionierung seines Subs einspringen würde und ihn mitreißen. Er schien es nicht mehr weit zu haben. Seine Augen liefen beinahe über, aber Cas konnte nicht sagen, ob es nur der Stress vom Warten war oder nicht, und er konnte kein Risiko eingehen. Dean stolperte auf den Schoß seines Doms zu und fiel ungeschickt mit einem erbarmungswürdigen Schluchzen darüber.

Deans Hinterteil war zu geschwollen und verletzt, um ihn wirklich zu versohlen. Cas hätte es unter normalen Umständen nicht mal in Erwägung gezogen. Er fuhr mit der Hand über Deans misshandeltes Fleisch. „Zähl nicht mit, Sub. Ich möchte nur, dass du diese Tracht Prügel spürst und darüber nachdenkst, wie leid es dir tut, deinen Dom enttäuscht zu haben.“

Er hob seine Hand und ließ sie mit einem KNALL! auf Deans blauen Hintern fallen. Es war nicht hart, nicht härter als er einen achtjährigen Welpen versohlen würde, aber Dean zuckte zurück und stieß einen Schrei aus. Er wiederholte die Aktion mehrere Male mit der gleichen Härte, hörte auf Deans Atmung und die Schroffheit seiner Schreie. Sein Sub wand sich auf seinem Schoß und begann viel zu schnell ernsthaft zu weinen; viel schneller als er das normalerweise getan hätte. Castiel nahm das als Bestätigung, dass die Fahrt hierher Dean gutgetan hatte. So lange im Bewusstsein im Reich seines Wolfs zu warten, hatte den Großteil von Cas‘ Aufgabe für ihn schon erledigt und die leichte Tracht Prügel übernahm den Rest. Dean weinte und entschuldigte sich, versprach seinem Dom, das nie wieder passieren zu lassen. Er klang in Cas’ Ohren aufrichtig.

Castiel half ihm, aufzustehen, hielt ihn an den Hüften fest und sah tief in Deans gequälte Augen. (Bitte vergib uns, wunderschöner Sub), schluchzte Castiels Wolf. (Reiß dich zusammen!) befahl Cas ihm erbarmungslos. Dean durfte jetzt keinen Riss in seiner Rüstung sehen. Wenn Cas’ Erinnerungen ihn nicht täuschten, was seine eigenen Erfahrungen betraf, würde Dean sich ohnehin nicht hieran erinnern, nicht wenn der Paarungsbund erstmal geformt war.

„Dean.“ Er machte seine Stimme kalt und stahlhart und sein Sub reagierte, indem er schnell den Atem einzog und, wie ihm beigebracht worden war, in die Augen seines Doms blickte. „Ich erwarte, dass du deinem Gefährten, Michael, gehorchst. Falls du ihn JEMALS wieder so angreifst, erwartet dich etwas weitaus Schlimmeres als eine Tracht Prügel. Von uns BEIDEN, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“

„Ja Sir.“ Das war Deans kleinlaute Stimme, die er nur nach einer besonders erfolgreichen Maßregelung benutzte. Castiel betrachtete ihn als bereit. Er betete, dass er bereit war.

Castiel verschwendete nicht noch mehr Zeit. Er stand auf und zeigte aufs Bett. „Du wartest genau da und beweg dich ja nicht, bis Michael es dir befiehlt!“ Dean eilte in Position, legte sich flach auf den Rücken und warf Castiel einen Blick aus jämmerlich traurigen Augen zu, als er sich umdrehte und durch die Tür rausging.

Cas presste seinen Rücken gegen die Tür des kleinen Kontrollraums, ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände sinken und weinte bebend. Das war das Schwerste, was er je in seinem Leben hatte tun müssen; schwerer als seiner eigenen Mutter im bundesweiten Fernsehen gegenübertreten zu müssen, schwerer als die Unter-der-Hand-Geschäfte mit dem Kongress um sich den Weg durch ein korruptes System zu ebnen. Er liebte Dean so sehr und das hier konnte mehr als alles andere bewirken, dass er Dean für immer verlor. Gefährten hatten diese Macht und Michael könnte sich in seinem Besitzanspruch auf Dean als gnadenlos herausstellen. Castiel schluchzte in seine Hände, ließ seine Beine unter sich nachgeben und setzte sich auf den Fußboden. Jemand legte ihm eine Decke um die Schultern und setzte sich neben sich, bot die Unterstützung eines starken Körpers.

„Er ist bereit, lasst jetzt den Omega rein“, sagte einer der Anwesenden durch ein Mikrofon. Cas sah aus verschwommenen Augen auf und sah den Überwachungsfeed. Er konnte nicht wegsehen. Er musste wissen, dass Dean in Sicherheit war.

Ein Arm schlang sich um seine Schulter und eine leise Stimme flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Wir haben das im Griff, Castiel. Er wird in Ordnung sein. Wir haben an beiden Türen Alphas stehen, um sie auseinanderzureißen, falls es wieder gewalttätig wird.“ Castiel erkannte ihre Stimme. Er wandte sich um und erkannte Anna gegen sich lehnen, ihn festhalten und ihm Unterstützung zusprechen. Anna. Er hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen seit sie den alllerersten Kurs des Omega-Sub-Trainingsprogramms abgeschlossen hatte und auf eine Krankenpflegeschule gegangen war. Cas’ Empfehlung hatte ihr trotz Bedenken den Weg geebnet.

„Anna!“, hauchte er und umarmte sie fest.

„Lassen Sie uns zusehen! Wir hatten hier schon seit Monaten keine Paarung mehr. Das ist aufregend. Ich habe noch NIE eine AS/OD-Paarung gesehen. Das war brillant, ihn mit einer Strafe vorzubereiten. Schauen Sie!“

Aber er schaute bereits gebannt.

 

Dean fühlte sich furchtbar. Er hatte alles vermasselt. Schon wieder. Wie immer. Alles, was er zu tun hatte, war seinem Dom zu gehorchen und nicht einmal das bekam er hin. Ein lästiger kleiner Teil seines Gehirns wollte dazwischenfahren und sagen, dass er keinen Befehl erhalten hatte und folglich auch nicht ungehorsam gewesen sein konnte, aber Dean gab dem Teil keine Gelegenheit sich zu äußern. Es MUSSTE einen Befehl gegeben haben. Er hatte es nur vergessen. Vielleicht eine Regel, die er gebrochen hatte. Castiel hatte ihn noch nie grundlos bestraft. Das würde er nicht, also musste es Deans Schuld gewesen sein.

Eine Bewegung erregte Deans Aufmerksamkeit. Er sah, wie sich die Tür öffnete und sein Gefährte trat ein. Michael. Es war ein starker Name für ein engelsgleiches Gesicht. Er war so wunderschön. Sein Körper war jung und gut geformt. Deans Penis, der seit Stunden hart war und tropfte, zuckte. Michael stand im Türrahmen und hatte seinen Kopf eingezogen, aber seine Augen lagen hart und kalt auf Deans Gesicht. Goldumrahmte Augen. Omega. Gefährte.

Dean war überwältigt. Er wollte zu seinem Omega gehen und ihn in Besitz nehmen. Er wollte ihn auf die Knie in den Boden rammen und ihn machtvoll besteigen, aber Cas hatte ihm befohlen, liegen zu bleiben und zu warten. Ihm befohlen zu gehorchen. Warum wartete Michael? Wollte er Dean etwa nicht? Er hatte sich in dem langen Betonraum gegen Dean gewehrt. Vielleicht wollte er Dean nicht als seinen Gefährten. Vielleicht hatte Dean auch das hier vermasselt. Er wand sich elendig und voller Kummer und stieß ein langes, gequältes Winseln von tief in seiner Kehle aus.

Michaels Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Bei dem Laut, den sein Gefährte machte, löste er sich von der Tür, als hätte sie ihn verbrannt und ging schnell dorthin, wo Dean stöhnend lag. Michael sah beunruhigt aus und er beruhigte Dean, wobei er aufs Bett kletterte und sich auf seine Oberschenkel setzte.

„Schhh-schhh. Es ist okay, kleiner Alpha. Ich hab dich. Schhh. Wirst du diesmal für mich brav sein? Ich möchte dich nicht noch einmal bestrafen müssen. Das macht mir auch keinen Spaß.“ Michaels Stimme war sanft und beruhigend. Dean nickte heftig und murmelte Versprechen sich zu benehmen. „Gut, braver Alpha. Mein braver Junge. Ich werde dich ganz langsam hier durchbringen und dir alles erklären. Du musst nur auf meine Stimme hören und genau tun, was ich sage.“

Michaels Bewegungen waren langsam und bemessen. Castiel war gebannt. Konnte man so einen Paarungsbund schließen? Er ging neben Anna, hinter den Stuhl der obersten Krankenschwester. Als sie ihn bemerkte, stand sie auf und führte ihn zum Stuhl. Er akzeptierte das Angebot in einem Trance-ähnlichen Nebel, unfähig seine Augen vom Bildschirm abzuwenden. Michael war eine Offenbarung.

Michael lehnte sich runter über Deans Gesicht und wischte vorsichtig die Tränen mit seinen Daumen weg. „Mund auf“, befahl er Dean flüsternd. Dean nahm Michaels Daumen in den Mund und saugte seinen eigenen Kummer von ihnen ab, wobei er seinen Blick auf seinen Gefährten gerichtete hielt. Keiner der Männer blinzelte. Sie beide bewegten sich in Zeitlupe, wie unter Wasser. Michael lächelte Dean an als er seine Daumen zurückzog und sie durch Deans Haare strich. „Lass deine unglaublichen roten Alpha-Augen auf mir, Schatz. Hör nur auf meine Stimme. Ich hab dich. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert. Niemals. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Du bist so wunderschön. Mein Gefährte, Mein Gefährte“, flüsterte er und ließ seine Hände eine Linie Deans Kehle hinunter und über seine Brust fahren. Die Anstrengung, sich nicht nach oben zu drücken, war deutlich auf Deans Gesicht zu sehen, aber er war gut konditioniert, ein perfekt trainierter Sub. „Mein braver Junge“, lobte Michael und ließ seine hungrigen Augen und Hände seinen neuen Gefährten erforschen.

Michael kniff leicht in einen Nippel und schlug Dean dann hart auf den Oberschenkel, als sich dessen Augen genussvoll schlossen. Deans Augen sprangen wieder auf. Sein Penis tropfte einen weiteren Lusttropfen auf seinen Bauch. Dean konnte spüren, wie sich Michaels Schleim in dem Tal, wo seine eigenen Oberschenkel von Michaels zusammengepresst wurden, sammelte. „Lass deine Augen offen und auf mir. Bereit, Dean?“

„Ja, Michael, bin bereit“, flüsterte Dean, bewegte sich aber nicht. Er wartete auf Anweisungen, auf Erlaubnis. Er konnte brav sein. Oh bitte, lass ihn gut genug sein. Sein Gefährte lächelte auf ihn hinab.

„Ich werde dich jetzt reiten, Baby. Ich möchte, dass du mein Tempo mit deinen Hüften mitmachst. Kannst du das tun?“

Oh verdammt, ja, das konnte er tun. „Ja, Michael.“ Dean sprach diesmal lauter. Zu warten und sich so zu kontrollieren brachte ihn um. Michael drückte sich hoch und platzierte seinen Eingang direkt über Deans Penis. Er hielt in genau dieser Position inne, bereit und nur grade so, dass die Spitze von Deans feuchten Penis seinen Hintern berührte, hielt er Deans Blick, testete ihn. Ein kleiner Strom aus Schleim kitzelte, als er Deans Penis hinunterlief. Dean bewegte sich nicht, blinzelte nicht, kämpfte darum, weiter zu atmen. Er konnte brav sein. Er konnte. Ein Schweißtropfen lief von Deans Stirn über sein Gesicht. Er erbebte von der Anstrengung zu warten.

„Sehr gut, mein Alpha“, atmete Michael. „Du bist so brav für mich.“ Er ließ sich langsam auf Deans Penis runtersinken. Es war nicht perfekt koordiniert. Ein geringerer Sub hätte seine Hüfte bewegt oder sogar mit der Hand versucht den Winkel zu korrigieren, aber Dean hielt still, hielt seinen Blick auf seinem Dom. Sein Dom. Mein Dom, dachte er. Sei brav für meinen Dom, für meinen Gefährten. Sei brav.

Er keuchte, als sein Penis schmerzhaft am Rand vom Eingang seines Gefährten hakte, sich dann richtete, als Michael seine Hüfte bewegte und in seinen Kanal glitt. Deans Zehen krümmten sich, die einzige Stelle, an der er sich auslassen konnte, abgesehen von seiner Stimme. Er stöhnte obszön und gab auf, ließ den Wolf in sich den Blick des Omega-Doms halten. Es war zu viel für Dean. Er war komplett überfordert, also ließ er los; ließ alles los, ließ seinen Wolf den Moment besitzen, vertraute seinem Wolf, das Richtige für sie beide zu tun.

Michael wusste es. Michael bemerkte den Moment, in dem Dean sich ihm vollständig unterwarf und sich seinem Wolf hingab. Michael kannte den Wolf. Sie waren Wahre Gefährten. Michael kannte Deans Wolf wie er seinen eigenen kannte und er führte das schlanke, graue Tier nur mit seinen Augen und seinen Hüften, indem er Dean Penis mit sinnlichen, wiegenden Kreisen ritt. Deans Hüften bewegten sich von selbst als Michael sich über ihnen bewegte. Sein Penis war die physische Manifestierung des Bundes, der sich zwischen ihnen formte.

Michael wurde schneller, stützte sich mit den Armen auf Deans Schultern ab und brach nie den Blickkontakt, der den einen Wolf an den anderen band. Dean stöhnte gleichermaßen genussvoll wie gequält, wurde mit seinen Hüften ebenfalls schneller, wie sein Dom ihn angewiesen hatte. Michael lächelte.

„Jetzt beweg dich, Schatz. Du darfst dich frei bewegen. Ich gebe dich frei. Fick mich hart. Zeig mir, was mein Alpha tun kann!“ Das ließ sich Dean nicht zweimal sagen. Der Alphawolf drehte seinen Omega auf den Rücken und bedeckte ihn mit seinem Körper, fuhr immer wieder mit einem Brüllen aufgestauter Leidenschaft in ihn hinein. Er griff die Hände des Doms mit seinen eigenen und hielt sie fest am Bett über Michaels Kopf, während er rücksichtslos in ihn fickte.

Michael warf den Kopf nach hinten und schrie für Lust. „FICK MICH! HÄRTER! KOMM SCHON, ALPHA! OH, FUCK JAA! FUCK, DEAN!!!“ Er schlang seine Beine um Deans Taille und versuchte, sich festzuhalten, als der Alpha Stunden über Stunden von Frustration durch sein Becken freisetzte. Michaels Kopf stieß gegen die Metallstreben des Einrichtungsbetts als Dean ihn fickte, aber das war beiden egal. Michael benutzte Deans Griff an seinen Händen, um sie zu den Streben zu bewegen und sie hielten sich fest, ein Gewirr aus Fingern, die mit weißen Knöcheln aneinander festhielten.

Deans Orgasmus nahte. Er würde nicht lange durchhalten, nachdem er schon seit Stunden wartete. Er fuhr brutal hart in seinen Gefährten und zwang seinen Knoten immer wieder durch Michaels engem Eingangsring, während er in ihn hinein hämmerte. „BEISS MICH, ALPHA!“, schrie Michael als er unberührt zwischen ihren Bäuchen kam. Dean versuchte nicht einmal zu zielen. Sein Wolf hatte für den Moment das Sagen und dem Wolf war es herzlich egal, wo die Bissnarbe landete. Er biss hart in den fleischigen Teil von Michaels linker Schulter, wo sie flach wurde, klar entfernt von seinem Hals. Sein Knoten presste ein letztes Mal an Michaels Eingangsring vorbei und hängte sich fest. Deans Wolf rieb weiter gnadenlos gegen Michael, bis er mit einem Stöhnen von zwischen den Zähnen kam. Der Paarungsbund bohrte sich durch die letzten Barrieren zwischen den beiden Männern als er sie in einem festen Kokon aus Wärme zusammenwickelte und sich tief in ihre Körper grub. Deans Hüften bewegten sich wellenförmig passend zu seiner Stimme, er nutzte seinen Griff um die Streben um ihre beiden Körper hoch und zurück zu wiegen und die Nachbeben durch sie rollen ließen, als wären sie ein einziger.

 

Der Alpha und der Omega wurden zusammen still. Castiel beobachtete sie und fragte sich, ob Michael das auch irgendwie leitete. Konnte er durch den Paarungsbund mit Dean sprechen? Nach dem, was er da grade gesehen hatte, war Castiel nicht sicher, ob Michael nicht irgendeine Art engelsgleiche Macht über Dean besaß. Castiel beobachtete durch die Überwachungsübertragung, wie Dean seinen Halt an der Schulter seines Gefährten löste und seine Zunge drei, vier, fünf Mal darüber gleiten ließ, bevor er wieder still wurde und seinen Kopf auf der breiten Brust seines Gefährten ablegte.

Castiel sackte im Stuhl zusammen. Er spürte, wie sein perfektes Leben sich vielleicht grade eben in Luft aufgelöst hatte und zum ersten Mal fühlte er mehr als nur ein wenig Mitgefühl für das, was Dean wohl gefühlt haben musste, als Cas April getroffen hatte. Zuzusehen, wie ein anderer Dom seinen Sub nahm, seinen Geliebten, und zu wissen, dass nichts wieder so wie vorher sein würde, war niederschmetternd. Castiels Wolf war völlig aufgelöst. Cas versuchte aber nicht, ihn zu beruhigen. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, Castiel Trost zu spenden. Jetzt ging es um Dean. Castiel entschuldigte sich aus dem Raum und spürte bevor er auch nur aus der Tür raus war sein Handy in seiner Tasche vibrieren, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass die Überwachungsübertragung nach Kansas weitergeleitet worden war. Sie hatten es alle gesehen.

Er ließ es klingeln und verließ das Gebäude. Es war inzwischen dunkel. Cas fand eine Bank neben einem kleinen Teich am Haupteingang und setzte sich, ließ seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ruhen und saß einfach da.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Was zur HÖLLE war das?!“, stieß Meg aus. „Niemals kann das funktioniert haben.“

Kapitel 15

DAMALS

„Und nach der Pause sehen Sie die Doktoren Castiel Novak und Dean Winchester vom Amerikanischen Institut für Hundeartigen-Forschung, die hier sind, um mit uns über die Vergewaltigungs- und Körperverletzungsklage gegen Monica Reye zu sprechen. Wir sind gleich wieder für Sie da.“ Der Direktor bedeutete, die Live-Übertragung zu beenden und der Aufnahmedirektor brachte Dean und Cas zu den hohen Stühlen mit grader Lehne.

„Hey, Leute!“, sprudelte Kaitlyn. „Ich bin so froh, dass Sie es geschafft haben. Ich denke, das ist ein wirklich wichtiger Fall für unsere Zeiten und ich weiß, dass Sie das ebenfalls wissen. Ich nehme an, Sie brennen darauf, Ihre Botschaft mit der Öffentlichkeit zu teilen.“

Castiel schüttelte ihre Hand und nickte. „Ja, sind wir. Die Entscheidung in diesem Fall könnte einen Wendepunkt für den Status von Wölfen in Amerika zum Guten oder zum Schlechten bedeuten.“

„Ich werde Ihnen ziemlich direkte Fragen über Ihre Ansichten zu dem Fall stellen und falls das für Sie in Ordnung ist, sehen wir einfach, wie es sich von da entwickelt. Ich möchte Sie allerdings warnen, dass ich vorhabe, des Teufels Advokat zu spielen und es vielleicht auch ein wenig auf einen Streit ankommen zu lassen. Ich denke, dass wird hilfreich sein, um Ihnen die Gelegenheit zu geben, die Bedenken, die meine Mannschaft aus Affen anscheinend hat, mit diesem Fall direkt anzusprechen. Sie wissen, dass ich ein Verteidiger Ihrer Sache bin und es für immer sein werde, also lassen Sie sich nicht verunsichern, wenn ich gleich ein wenig streitlustig werde.“

„Lasst uns loslegen“, trällerte Dean als der technische Assistent sein Mikrofon richtete.

In null Komma nichts war die Werbepause vorbei. Die „Kaitlyn am Morgen“-Musik spielte und verklang. „Willkommen zurück! Und ein herzliches Willkommen wie immer an meine Lieblingsgäste, Dr. Castiel Novak und Dr. Dean Winchester vom Amerikanischen Institut für Hundeartigen-Forschung. Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind!“ Sie war wirklich zu fröhlich für diese Uhrzeit. Das war nicht mehr natürlich.

Dean wandte sich mit einem anzüglichen Zwinkern zu ihr. „Wir sind doch nur Ihre Lieblingsgäste, weil wir immer über Sex reden, wenn wir in Ihrer Show sind.“

„Das stimmt!“, lachte sie. „Aber das heutige Thema ist ziemlich ernst und ich möchte Ihnen dazu einige Fragen stellen. Auf YouTube und anderen Seiten kursiert ein Amateurvideo, das die gebürtige Kalifornierin Alpha Monica Reye aus Sacramento zeigt. Es ist diese Woche viral gegangen und hat zu ihrer Verhaftung geführt. Ihr wird Vergewaltigung und Körperverletzung ihres eigenen Gefährten Benjamin Reye vorgeworfen. Eine Warnung an empfindliche Zuschauer, wir werden das Video jetzt vollständig abspielen und es ist extrem anschaulich, also entscheiden Sie selbst, ob Sie es sehen möchten.“ Sie hielt einen höflichen Moment lang inne, um empfindlichen Zuschauern die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihre ganze Familie in den Raum zu rufen, um mitzugucken. Die Videoübertragung begann. „Zu Beginn des Videos sieht man hier anscheinend Monica Reye zu Fuß auf einer Verfolgungsjagd mit ihrem Gefährten Benjamin, die Beamon Avenue hinunter. Ein Augenzeuge filmt mit seiner Handykamera. Er folgt dem Paar in den Nigel Park, wo, genau hier, Monica ihren Gefährten gewaltsam angreift und ihn zu Boden zwingt. Er scheint sich ziemlich heftig zu wehren, ist aber nicht in der Lage, sich zu befreien. Sie wird ihm seine Hose und Unterwäsche ausziehen – oder vielmehr von ihm reißen – und dann gewaltsamen Geschlechtsverkehr mit ihm haben, offensichtlich gegen seinen Willen.

Gentlemen, ich weiß, dass Sie dieses Video bereits gesehen haben. Es ist für viele Zuschauer recht verstörend. Senator Nilsons Büro hat eine Stellungnahme abgegeben, die die Handlungen der Frau ganz entschieden verurteilt. Ich weiß, dass Mr. und Mrs. Reye Wölfe sind und ich muss einfach fragen, was halten Sie hiervon?“ Sie hielt inne und sah Dean und Castiel erwartungsvoll an.

„Heilige **BLIEP** war das HEISS!“, schoss Dean und fächerte sich dramatisch Luft zu.

„Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein!“ Kaitlyn war *schockiert*. „Heiß?! Inwiefern ist das nicht ein klarer Fall von ehelicher Vergewaltigung?!“

Castiel lehnte sich vor und sprach sie mit seiner ruhigen, klaren Professorenstimme direkt an. „Kaitlyn, was Dean in seiner jugendlichen Art auszudrücken versuchte, ist, dass dieses Verhalten, das Affenartige so verstörend finden, für Wolfsgefährten ein völlig gesundes Zurschaustellen von liebevoller, ehelicher Zuneigung ist.“ Er fuhr fort, obwohl sie offensichtlich unterbrechen wollte. „Ich möchte zunächst darauf hinweisen, dass es auf YouTube viele Videos wie dieses gibt, über die sich niemand aufregt. Der einzige deutliche Unterschied zu diesem hier ist, dass wir hier eine Alpha-Frau haben, die anscheinend ihren Omega-Mann angreift. Ich halte es nicht für unvernünftig, anzunehmen, dass es wirklich eher eine Angelegenheit von frauenfeindlichem Bias ist, die dafür sorgt, dass Alpha Reye so viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat und die tausenden anderen, wo der männliche Wolf der Aggressor ist, nicht.  
Darüber hinaus“, machte er weiter, „wenn ich dieses Video angucke, ist mir ebenso wie Ihnen bewusst, dass es ein Akt rechtswidriger, unstreitbarer Körperverletzung sein KÖNNTE, also halte ich nach bestimmten aussagekräftigen Zeichen von beiden Beteiligten Ausschau, die in die eine Richtung oder in die andere deuten. In diesem Fall kann ich aus verschiedenen Gründen mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es ein einvernehmlicher Akt eines Paares war: Erstens, Schleim befleckt den Schritt und den hinteren Teil der Hose des Omegas. Der Fleck wird von Beginn des Videos bis der Omega seine Kleidung verliert aktiv größer. Das würde nicht geschehen, wenn der Omega nicht erregt wäre. Omegas empfinden körperliche Angriffe nicht als erregend. Zweitens, als der Omega scheinbar gewaltsam und rücksichtlos zu Boden geworfen wird, werden Sie bei genauerem Hinschauen feststellen, dass der Arm der Alpha genau im richtigen Moment herumschnellt, um den Fall des Omegas aufzufangen. Sie schützt ihn vor Verletzung und Sie werden aus dem Polizeibericht, der heute veröffentlicht wurde, entnehmen, dass während Alpha Reyes Arm ziemlich zerschrammt war, Benjamin keinerlei Verletzungen davongetragen hat.  
Und drittens“, Castiel hielt einen Finger hoch, um sie abzuschneiden und Kaitlyns Mund schnappte zu. Dean grinste. Jeder reagierte so auf Cas. „Benjamin mag sich winden, aber er platziert seinen Körper eindeutig freiwillig in eine klassische Omega-Präsentationsposition. Sein Hinterteil ist nach außen gerichtet, um der Alpha vollständigen Zugang zu seinem Anus und Kanal zu gewähren und sein Rücken ist nach unten durchgebogen. Ein Omega, der nicht empfänglich ist, würde so eine Pose niemals einnehmen. Es ist etwas Schönes für den Alpha, eine klare und unmissverständliche Einladung. Und ich muss sagen, ich stimme Dean zu – es ist ziemlich heiß.“

Kaitlyn lächelte unauffällig und erlaubte Dean, seinen Senf dazuzugeben. „Wir ermutigen das Spielen von Rudeldominanzspielen nicht – und das ist, was es ist: nur ein Dominanzspiel zwischen liebenden Gefährten – wir ermutigen Wölfe nicht, diese Spiele in öffentlichen Orten zu spielen. Zum einen, weil die Affenartigen daran nicht gewöhnt sind. Viele Affen finden sie recht verstörend und wir möchten nicht, dass jemand zu Unrecht verhaftet wird. Aber vor allem, weil Affenartige Kinder schwer geschädigt werden können, wenn sie Zeugen so eines Akts werden. Für alles gibt es eine Zeit und einen Ort und es ist zwingend notwendig, dass wir die Welpen der anderen beschützen. Wir sind schließlich alle ein großes Menschenrudel. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um die erwachsenen Affenartigen: Sie können erwachsen werden und darüber hinwegkommen. Wir haben Sex, sie haben Sex, alle haben Sex. Erwachsene haben Sex, lasst uns aufhören, so zu tun, als sei das nicht so. Aber Affenartige Kinder sind nicht so gepolt wie Wolfswelpen. Das hier ist komplett unangebrachtes und inakzeptables Verhalten in einem Park, wo Kinder, die es nicht gewohnt sind, Sex zwischen den Rudelerwachsenen mitzukriegen, zum Zuschauen gezwungen sein könnten. Sie könnten ihr Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses vorwerfen, aber nicht Körperverletzung und ganz bestimmt nicht Vergewaltigung.“

„Also ist Ihre einzige Sorge, dass vielleicht Kinder anwesend waren? Was ist mit Benjamin?“

„Nun, sieht für mich so aus, als würde Benjamins Wolf da eine ziemlich gründliche Streicheleinheit kriegen“, entgegnete Dean lüstern, seine Augen auf dem Bildschirm, auf dem das Video in Dauerschleife lief. „Und ich würde gerne darauf hinweisen, dass Benjamin nicht derjenige ist, der Anklage erhoben hat. Sein Omega-Status macht ihn in den Augen des Gesetzes zu einem Jugendlichen, womit der Staat das Recht hat, an seiner Stelle zu handeln. Derselbe Staat, der von ihm erwartet, dass er sich wie ein Erwachsener verhält, klassifiziert ihn als Kind, damit sie einschreiten können, wo sie nicht gebraucht werden.“ Dean wechselte mühelos in seinen Aktivistenmodus, seine Ablehnung für die Art wie der Doppel-Standard des Systems Omegas aus zwei Richtungen traf brachte ihn dazu, sich vorzulehnen und seinen Punkt ganz klar zu machen.

„Okay, dann tun Sie mir doch diesen Gefallen. Ich wechsle ein wenig das Thema. Ich möchte für mich und für meine Zuschauer eine klarere Vorstellung haben – ich muss einfach fragen – ich habe Sie das in der Vergangenheit schon einige Male über Wölfe sagen hören. Können Sie mir einfach helfen, das zu verstehen? Benjamins Wolf, der der „eine Streicheleinheit kriegt“? Ist das metaphorisch gemeint oder ist da eine substantive andere Persönlichkeit in ihm, die Sie meinen, wenn Sie das sagen?“

„Es ist beides“, erklärte Dean, der unbewusst seinen grimmigen Ton fallen ließ und in die Rolle schlüpfte, die er in der Gradientenschule benutzt hatte, als er Studienanfänger unterrichtet hatte und wie er zu seinen Klassen in der Einrichtung sprach. „Für Kaniden, anders als für Affenartige, sind die disparaten Teile der Psyche einer Person sehr nah an der Oberfläche. Wir können unsere Emotionen und unser weniger bewusstes Selbst nicht vergraben. Wir müssen uns ihnen jeden Tag sehr real und gegenwärtig stellen, weil diese anderen Teile für uns ständig aktive Entscheidungen treffen. Manchmal sind die Funktionen unseres höheren Denkens beteiligt und manchmal handeln wir aus einem tieferen Teil unserer Psyche heraus. Es hilft uns, uns der unterschiedlichen Aspekte unserer Selbst bewusst zu bleiben. Wir haben einen Weg gefunden, und Zugang zu unserer instinktiven Seite zu erlangen, der „ID“ schätze ich, indem wir sie uns als Tier in uns vorstellen, mit dem wir interagieren können, sogar mit ihm sprechen und ihm zuhören, lernen es zu visualisieren. Das ist der Teil, den wir „Den Wolf“ nennen. Wir verstehen es jetzt als etwas, das mächtig genug ist, es als einen weiteren Aspekt des „Selbst“ zu verstehen und wir nennen es das Tertiäre Geschlecht. Jeder Wolfartige hat einen solchen inneren Wolf.

Wir bringen Welpen von einem sehr jungen Alter an bei, sich selbst als irgendeine Art vierbeinige Kanide Spezies vorzustellen, die nicht mal ein Wolf sein muss. Wir zeigen ihnen hunderte von Bildern von Wölfen, Füchsen, Schakalen, Kojoten, sogar von Haushunden und Dingos und lassen sie durch diese Bilder sehen, um genau das richtige zu finden, das sich für das jeweilige Kind wie eine visuelle Repräsentation dessen anfühlt, wer der Welpe im Inneren ist.“

Dean hielt inne, um zu sehen, ob die Talkshow-Gastgeberin eine erklärende Frage stellen wollte, aber sie bedeutete ihm, fortzufahren. „Natürlich wollen sie alle der große böse Wolf sein!“, lachte er und Castiel schmunzelte. „Mit der Zeit verbessert sich aber ihr inneres Bild, bis es das ist, das wirklich zu ihnen passt und sie üben, genau das Bild zu sehen und damit zu interagieren. Übung und eine große Ähnlichkeit machen uns darin wirklich gut, bis es über die Jahre so real wird, dass wir vergessen, dass es das nicht ist. Es ist ein Weg direkt in unsere tiefsten Bedürfnisse und Wünsche zu blicken und kann ein sehr machtvolles Werkzeug sein. Wenn man zu sich selbst nicht ehrlich ist, wer man ist, wer sein Wolf ist, wird der „Wolf“ nicht mit einem sprechen können. Deshalb ist es wichtig, realistisch zu sein.“ Dean stupste Cas hart genug an, dass dieser sein Gleichgewicht auf dem hohen Stuhl wiederfinden musste. „Nicht wir alle SIND der große böse Wolf, wie Cas hier.“

Kaitlyn lachte mit ihm. 

„Wenn wir darüber reden, unsere Wölfe zu streicheln, meinen wir, dass wir diese tiefen Sehnsüchte erreichen und diesem Bedürfnis, was auch immer es ist, nachgeben. Es fühlt sich sehr, sehr gut an, an diesen Gelüsten, welche auch immer für uns am instinktivsten sind, teilzuhaben und es ist notwendig, um mental gesund zu bleiben. Mein Wolf, zum Beispiel, liebt Dominante, gut bestückte, männliche Alphas, die mich in die nächste Woche **BLIEP**. Das ist sein Ding und ich sehe keinen Grund, ihm zu verweigern, was er haben möchte.“ Deans anzügliches Auftreten war zurück.

„Nun, können Sie mir dann sagen, wie Ihr Wolf aussieht, Dean?“ Ihr Gesicht wurde ein wenig rot. 

Die beiden Wölfe sahen einander unbehaglich an, dann erklärte Castiel: „Sie können das nicht wissen, aber das ist eine unheimlich persönliche und unangenehm anmaßende Frage. Ein Wolf würde nicht im Traum darauf kommen, einen anderen Wolf danach zu fragen.“

Dean brach dazwischen, um zu erklären. „Es ist, als würde ich Sie fragen, wie Ihre Brustwarzen aussehen.“ Sie schnappte nach Lust und lehnte sich zurück, wobei sie schützend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Dean grinste. „Ganz genau! Also reden wir nicht über solche Dinge. Flüchtige Bekanntschaften würden niemals danach fragen und unsere innigsten Beziehungen werden niemals fragen müssen, weil sie unsere Wölfe selbst „gesehen“ haben, verstehen Sie? Ihr Ehemann, beispielsweise, weiß bereits, wie Ihre…“ Dean deutete auf sie und hörte auf zu reden, während er so tat, als würde er den strengen Blick mit dem dunklen Versprechen nicht bemerken, den Castiel ihm zuwarf. Filter, Dean. Schaff dir einen Filter an.

„Also zurück zu Benjamin Reye. Sie sagen also, dass gejagt und von seinem Gefährten gewaltsam in der Öffentlichkeit genommen zu werden ein Bedürfnis für ihn ist, für seinen Wolf? Dass DAS nur eine normale Interaktion zwischen zwei Hundeartigen ist?“

„Absolut. Und ich würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen, dass die Alpha genauso viel aus dieser Erfahrung kriegt wie der Omega. Für einen Dominanten Alpha sind die Jagd und der Fang eines Gefährten unglaublich befriedigend.“ Cas beäugte das Filmmaterial, das der Bildschirm noch immer wiederholte.

„Pschh!“, schnaubte Dean spielerisch. „Platz, Junge!“

 

*********************

 

JETZT

„Was zur HÖLLE war das?!“, stieß Meg aus. „Niemals kann das funktioniert haben.“

„Sie werden das nochmal machen müssen. Das war kein Eroberungsfick, es war nur eine D/s-Szene. Er hat ja nichts anderes getan, als ihn einfach zu dominieren. Sie werden das nochmal machen müssen“, wiederholte Sam und blickte kritisch auf den Bildschirm. Dean sah sehr entspannt aus, aber das konnte nicht gehen. Paarungen funktionierten so NICHT. Sie hatten die Devote Seite gedeckt, dank Dean, aber von Michael aus hatte es keine Aggression oder Besitzgier gegeben. Paarungen funktionierten so nicht. Es musste eine Eroberung sein, eine Inbesitznahme. Immer. Wenn der Top nicht Besitz ergriff, würde kein Paarungsbund entstehen.

„Denkst du, Michael hat das absichtlich gemacht, um es Alpher unter die Nase zu reiben? Ihn zu zwingen, zweimal zuzusehen?“, fragte Garth.

„Leute!“, unterbrach Charlie, deren Augen auf Ellen ruhten und nicht auf dem Bildschirm. Ellens Gesicht war nur Zentimeter vom Monitor entfernt. Ihre Hand war gehoben und zu ihnen allen gerichtet, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen und ihre Lippen waren zu einem „O“ geformt, als hätte sie grade erst gesprochen, wäre dann aber abgelenkt worden, bevor sie ihr Gesicht wieder auf „normal“ gesetzt hatte. Ihre Augenbraue war konzentriert runtergezogen.

„Was ist, Ellen?“, fragte Bobby und stellte sich hinter sie.

„Es sind… ihre Augen. Es ist schwierig sicher zu sein, wegen der schwarz-weiß-Übertragung, aber ich glaube, ihre Augen sind wieder normal. Und schaut, ich glaube… ja, ihre Körper bespiegeln sich. Schaut auf ihre Hände.“ Sie zeigte. Bobby sah es sich selbst an. Die beiden Wölfe auf dem Bildschirm sprachen sanft miteinander, während sie versuchten, sich in eine bequeme post-koitale Position zu manövrieren, um Deans Knoten abzuwarten. Michael gestikulierte, während er sprach, bewegte seine linke Hand ausdrücklich und Bobby sah, wie Deans Finger antwortend zuckten. Die Finger seiner linken Hand.

„Ich will verdammt sein“, atmete Bobby. „Das kann nicht sein.“

„Ich habe sowas noch nie gesehen. Man kann sich mit einer D/s-Szene nicht paaren“, bekräftigte Benny und begegnete Megs Blick und dann Bobbys. „Kann man? Nicht so wie das…“ Bobby zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder zum Bildschirm.

„Sieht irgendwie so aus, als könnte man das unter den richtigen Bedingungen doch“, meinte Ellen. „Wir brauchen Messungen.“

„Hallo? Oklahoma!“ Bobby sprach durch das Konferenztelefon auf dem Tisch. „Ellen, was ist nochmal ihr Name?“

„Cheryl. Die oberste Krankenschwester heißt Cheryl.“

„Wie steht’s Cheryl? Sind Sie noch da?“

„Ich bin hier. Schießen Sie los.“

„Plant ihr da drüben irgendwann in diesem Jahrhundert nochmal ein paar Peliometermessungen für uns zu machen?“

„Sie wollen, dass wir das jetzt machen?! Wir warten normalerweise bis das Paar einschläft, sodass niemand gebissen wird. Ich werde keine meiner Krankenschwestern in Gefahr bringen.“

„Nein, wir haben nur etwa fünfzehn bis fünfundzwanzig Minuten – höchstens – bevor der Bund aufhört, überzuschäumen und sich tief eingräbt. Danach werden alle Ihre Messungen undeutlich sein. Sie müssen sie jetzt holen. Haben Sie jemand Mächtigen?“

„Nein, vergessen Sie das!“, brach Charlie dazwischen. Sie sah Bobby entschuldigend an, machte aber keinen Rückzieher. „Wir haben es letztes Mal auf deine Weise versucht“, erinnerte sie ihn, drehte sich dann um und sprach ins Telefon. „Cheryl, haben Sie einen Beta-Sub im Personal?“

„Wir haben eine Omega-Sub. Wird es mit ihr gehen? Wird sie da drinnen sicher sein?“

„Sogar noch besser! Ja, das wird in Ordnung sein. Eine Omega-Sub ist überhaupt keine Bedrohung. Sie werden kaum bemerken, dass sie da ist, außerdem sind sie noch aneinandergebunden. Sagen Sie ihr nur, keinen Blickkontakt herzustellen und nicht zu sprechen, wenn sie es nicht unbedingt muss. Dean kennt sich mit diesem Teil aus. Er hat es hunderte Mal in E.F.s gemacht.“

Eine bekannte Stimme kam durch den Sprecher und die meisten Wölfe im Kontrollraum in Kansas schauten auf. „Charlie, hier ist Anna. Erinnerst du dich an mich?“

„ANNA!“, kam es in Stereo aus allen Richtungen, aber nur Charlie sprach weiter. „Wow, Omeger! Bist das wirklich du?“

„Jep. Ich bin jetzt Krankenschwester. Ich bin so aufgeregt, dass Dean für seine Paarung hierhergekommen ist. Das war großartig!“

„Ich weiß! Anna, wir brauchen sofort Peliometermessungen. Kannst du das für uns machen? Wenn ihr keins habt, benutz Castiels. Er hat immer eins bei sich. Sind Sie da, Kapt‘n?“

„Äh, nein. Alpher ist für eine Minute rausgetreten. Ich denke, er brauchte eine Weile nur für sich“, sagte Anna.

Die Gruppe in Lawrence, Kansas tauschte geladene Blicke. „Er geht nicht ans Handy“, sagte Pamela zu allen.

„Okay, egal. Anna, hast du das Messgerät?“, fragte Meg sie und übernahm damit von Charlie.

„Hi, Meg! Ich dachte doch, dass du das bist. Ja, Ma’am. Ich hab eins. Ich mache sofort die Messungen.“

„Brauchst du Anweisungen von mir?“, prüfte Meg.

„Nein. Ich schaff das. Gebt mir nur ‘nen Moment…“ sie verstummte als sie durch die Tür ging. Die Alpha-Wache trat mit ihr ein, aber Anna scheuchte sie wieder hinaus.

Anna näherte sich mit gesenktem Kopf dem flüsternden Pärchen. Sie hielt das Messgerät vor sich und blickte auf die Anzeige, um sicherzugehen, dass es vernünftige Werte aufnahm. Die nackten Wölfe auf dem Bett ignorierten sie, als sie ihre erste Runde von ihren Füßen zu ihren Mitten, die immer noch fest verbunden waren, machte.

„Anna?!“, rief Dean aus. „Heilige Scheiße! Was machst du denn hier? Was, du arbeitest hier? Als Krankenschwester?“ Sie nickte ihm schüchtern zu und errötete. Anna war in Dean verknallt gewesen und nie ganz darüber hinweggekommen. Sie war ebenso hin und weg von seiner männlichen Schönheit und Präsenz, wie sie es vor fünf Jahren in seinem Kurs gewesen war. Sex mit Dean während ihres Trainings war das heißeste gewesen, das sie je erlebt hatte, selbst jetzt noch, Jahre später und nachdem sie sich mit einem wunderbaren Alpha gepaart hatte.

Michael brach mit einem Knurren dazwischen, das Anna zurück in die Gegenwart brachte und sie einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ. „Klappe, Michael!“, befahl Dean, ganz Alpha. „Sie ist eine Freundin und eine meiner ehemaligen Schülerinnen. Sie versucht nicht, mich wegzustehlen. Außerdem ist sie bereits gepaart. Kannst du das nicht riechen?“

Michael schnaubte, ohne zu versuchen die Omega zu wittern, aber immerhin hörte er auf zu knurren. Dean verdrehte die Augen, aber bedeutete der Krankenschwester freundlich, mit ihrer Arbeit fortzufahren. Sie lächelte ihn an und machte die Messungen fertig, dann bereitete sie ein Tablett mit Waschlappen, warmem Wasser und Müsliriegeln für sie vor. Sie ließ das Tablett auf einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett, bevor sie durch die Tür, durch die sie gekommen war, wieder verschwand.

Dean zwinkerte ihr zu, also sie zurück durch die Tür schlüpfte und sie errötete nochmal.

 

************************

 

Castiel saß still. Hin und wieder vibrierte sein Handy in seiner Tasche, aber er ignorierte es. Dann erschien ein Paar Krankenschwesternschuhe auf dem Boden vor ihm und er guckte hoch. Anna stand vor ihm, zwei dampfende Tassen an den Henkeln gefasst in der einen Hand und eine Aktenmappe in der anderen. Castiel akzeptierte eine Tasse Tee von ihr, nahm sie vorsichtig entgegen, sodass er nichts verschüttete, und half ihr, ihre eigene Tasse besser zu greifen. Er lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und sie gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Ich schulde Ihnen eine Entschuldigung, Alpher“, meinte sie ernst zu ihm. „Ich habe grade erfahren, dass Sie und Dean verheiratet sind und jetzt hat er sich mit diesem Omega gepaart. Ich war dort drinnen gefühllos. Es tut mir leid.“

„Verlobt im Moment. Noch nicht verheiratet. Du schuldest mir keine Entschuldigung, Anna. Du warst aufgeregt. Das ist verständlich und du wusstest es nicht.“ Cas schlürfte seinen Tee. „Ist das ihr Paarungsbericht?“ Er deutete mit seinem Kinn auf die Mappe. Sie reichte sie ihm und er öffnete sie.

„Also hat der Paarungsbund gegriffen?“ Anna nickte und er machte weiter, überflog den Ausdruck. „Ich war nicht sicher. Sie sahen gesättigt aus, aber ich habe noch nie so etwas gesehen, was Michael getan hat. Es war außergewöhnlich. Es war, als konnte er Dean lesen wie ein Buch und hat jeden seiner Knöpfe gedrückt. Ich kenne Dean seit Jahren und ich kann ihn nicht lesen wie…“ Cas sah auf und begegnete ihrem Blick. Nein. Das war keine Last, die er der jungen Omega auferlegen sollte. Er schloss die Mappe. „Ist das mein Exemplar?“

Sie nickte, aber führte es aus. „Ich dachte, Sie wären bereits verheiratet. Wenn Sie noch nicht Deans Alpher sind, sollte ich sie vielleicht ihm geben.“ Sie mied seinen Blick, unsicher, ob der Alpher ihren Kommentar als Herausforderung ansah, aber er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir sind als Rudel eingetragen, also bin ich sein rechtlicher Alpher, auch wenn wir noch nicht verheiratet sind. Ich werde sie nehmen.“ Er beugte sich vor, um ihren Blick wieder aufzufangen. „Danke, Anna, dass du Dean und Michael durch ihre Paarung geholfen hast. Es war eine eigenartige Angelegenheit und ich habe mich besser gefühlt, weil ich wusste, dass es fürsorgliches und hochkompetentes Personal gab, das über sie gewacht hat. Du bist uns wichtig. Du wirst ab jetzt mit uns in Kontakt bleiben, richtig?“

Sie nickte. „Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden können, Alpher. Mir gefällt es hier. Es ist klein genug, dass ich nicht überwältigt werde und mein Gefährte kümmert sich wirklich gut um mich.“

„Es war schön, dich mal wiederzusehen, Omeger. Ich bin so stolz darauf, wohin du es in deinem Leben gebracht hast. Ich weiß, dass du eine exzellente Krankenschwester bist. Du warst immer schon so mitfühlend und fürsorglich. Ich werde in ein paar Minuten reinkommen und veranlassen, dass die beiden verlegt werden.“ Castiel schlug die Mappe wieder auf. „Haben sie irgendwelche Anzeichen gehabt, dass ein Zyklus ausgelöst wurde?“

„Noch nicht, Alpher.“

„Verstehe. Dann sollten wir sie so schnell verlegen wie wir können.“

„Was ich Ihnen noch sagen wollte“, die Omega stand auf und wandte sich zu ihm. „Wir werden ein paar Leute losschicken, um Deans Auto einzusammeln und hierherzubringen. Sie haben seinen Schlüssel in seiner Jeanstasche gefunden, die beim Rest seiner persönlichen Habseligkeiten war, als der Polizist Sie abgesetzt hat.“

„Werden sie bald aufbrechen? Ihr solltet vermutlich gucken, ob Alpher Lancet auch mitfahren möchte. Er müsste wohl irgendwo hier sein, schätze ich, wenn er nicht mit der Polizei zurückgefahren ist. Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, seit wir angekommen sind.“

„Nein, er ist hier. Irgendwo. Ich habe ihn vorhin gesehen. Wir werden es ihm anbieten, falls wir ihn finden.“

„Danke, Anna.“ Castiel nahm einen Schluck vom abkühlenden Tee, begleitete sie aber nicht mit hinein. Er ließ die Aktenmappe auf der Bank neben sich und studierte wieder den Asphalt zu seinen Füßen.

Einige Zeit später, als die Luft schon feucht und kühl wurde, bemerkte Castiel jemanden, der in geringer Entfernung an einem Baum lehnte. Ein gelegentlicher hellorangener Punkt und der Geruch von Rauch verrieten eine Zigarette. Cas seufzte und stand auf, um zum Alpher hinüberzugehen und hielt dann knapp vor dem anderen an.

„Ich habe Sie drinnen gar nicht bemerkt“, bemerkte er leise. „Waren Sie drinnen und haben zugesehen?“

„Nein.“

Cas nickte. Er hätte sich selbst niemals vergeben, wenn er entschieden hätte, es nicht zu beobachten und dann etwas Fürchterliches passiert wäre, aber er verstand, warum ein Vater nicht dabei sein wollte, wenn sein Sohn einen Gefährten nahm.

„Es ist alles gut gelaufen“, erzählte Cas ihm. „Die Paarung. Es ist ein starker Bund. Es gab keine weitere Gewalt. Der Biss scheint gegriffen zu haben. Es ist gut gelaufen“, beendete er lahm.

„Das ist gut. Schätze ich.“ Der Alpher nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette. Im Licht erhaschte Castiel einen Blick auf sein eingefallenes Gesicht. Der Alpher lehnte sich gegen seinen Baum und ließ seinen Blick zum Krankenhausgebäude gerichtet, wo der neue Bund seines Sohns ihn von seinem Vater wegzog.

„Wusste, dass ich ihn eines Tages verlieren würde, schon als er sich als Omega herausstellte. Irgendwann jedenfalls. Ich wusste, dass es hart werde würde, aber das hier. Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich darüber denken soll.“ Alpher Lancet sah zu Castiel. „Sie haben zugesehen?“ Cas nickte in die Dunkelheit. „Sie glauben wirklich an dieses Dom-Sub-Gedöns? Sie denken, dass es das ist, was Michael zerfrisst? Ist mein Junge ein Dom?“

„Definitiv“, antwortete Cas fest.

Der Alpher nickte bloß und nahm noch einen Zug. „Erklärt verdammt viel. Er denkt das vermutlich auch. Wahrscheinlich schon die ganze Zeit. Hat vermutlich versucht, es mir zu sagen, aber ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ein harter Hund zu sein, als zu versuchen, meinen eigenen Sohn zu verstehen.“

„Alpher, Michael ist nicht beschädigt. Er ist in keinerlei Weise gebrochen. Ihm geht es gut und er ist jetzt gepaart. Wir werden uns um ihn kümmern.“

„Werden Sie?“ Alpher Lancet warf seinen Stummel in den Dreck und drückte ihn mit der Ferse aus. „Werden Sie sich um ihn kümmern?“ Zorn und Herausforderung klangen in seiner Stimme und eine klare Drohung lag in seinen Augen, als er zu Castiel aufblickte, ein Paar kleine rote Kreise bildeten sich um seine Iris.

„Werden wir. Wir beide.“

„Wirklich?“ Er war aggressiv und posierte. „Sagen Sie mir, Alpher Novak, Sie haben bereits, was Sie wollen. Haben sich vor nur ein paar Monaten eine kleine Zuchtschlampe zugelegt, oder etwa nicht? Haben sich einen selbstgewählten Ehemann zugelegt, die Liebe Ihres Lebens zweifellos. Wofür brachen Sie Michael, hm? Werden Sie ihn in den Keller sperren und ihn permanent geschwängert halten? Holen Sie ihn raus für welche Partys auch immer ihr reichen Leute feiert und reichen Sie ihn als Partyspaß herum?“ Jerry Lancet richtete sich von seinem Baum auf und machte einige aggressive Schritte auf Castiel zu. Castiel spannte sich nicht an, noch wich er zurück. Er seufzte nur traurig.

„Das würden wir niemals tun, Alpher. So ist es überhaupt nicht. Ich weiß, dass Sie dafür keinen Grund dazu haben, aber ich bitte Sie, Dean und mir zu vertrauen… dem Bund, den Ihr Sohn gerade mit meinem Verlobten geschaffen hat, zu vertrauen. Sie wollten den ganzen Weg von Nordtexas nach Kansas fahren, um Ihren Sohn beurteilen zu lassen. Warum haben Sie sich bei uns angemeldet? Es gibt vier Testeinrichtungen, die näher bei Ihnen liegen als Kansas. Es muss also etwas gegeben haben, dass dazu geführt hat, dass Sie uns mehr vertrauen als den anderen. Ich bitte Sie, jetzt auf diese Stimme zu hören.“

„Geben Sie mir nicht diese Verkäuferscheiße. Seien Sie aufrichtig mit mir, Castiel Novak, werde ich meinen Sohn jemals wiedersehen? Weil wenn ich nicht regelmäßig von ihm höre oder auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung kriege, dass er von Ihnen missbraucht oder vernachlässigt wird, werde ich ihn da so schnell rausholen, dass Sie sich in die Hose machen werden, und ihn dann direkt nach Hause holen. Es interessiert mich einen Scheiß, wer dabei verletzt werden könnte, solange ich ihn da rauskriege. Sein Gefährte kann uns ja nachdackeln, mir egal, aber ich lasse meinen Sohn nirgends, wo er nicht glücklich oder sicher ist.“

Castiel antwortete geduldig. „Sie können ihn sehen, wann immer Sie möchten. Sie sind eingeladen, uns in Lawrence zu besuchen oder Michael kann zurückreisen, um Sie und Ihre Familie in Texas zu sehen. Wir würden ihn niemals von seinem Geburtsrudel isolieren. Ich weiß, dass das hier angsteinflößend ist. Wir versuchen alle, neuen Halt zu finden, aber ich versprechen Ihnen, wir haben keine finsteren Pläne, Ihren Sohn, Michael, zu schädigen. Ganz im Gegenteil.“

„Ich verstehe Sie nicht.“ Jerry musterte Castiels Gesicht, als wäre es ein Puzzle, das er schon lösen können würde, wenn er es nur stark genug versuchte. „Werden Sie NIE sauer? Ich fordere Sie heraus, nenne Ihre Gefährtin eine Schlampe, bedrohe Ihr Rudel und Sie stehen einfach da und nehmen es hin. Geht das in Kansas als Dom durch?“

„Sie sind ein guter Alpher für Ihr Rudel, Jerry. Michael aufzuziehen muss eine ziemliche Herausforderung gewesen sein, besonders da Sie sein Tertiäres Geschlecht nicht kannten. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Sie ihn sehr lieben und nur wollen, was für ihn am besten ist.“ Cas behielt die Kontrolle, weigerte sich, sich provozieren zu lassen. So viele Menschen verstanden völlig falsch, was Starke Dominanz bedeutete. Leute anzubrüllen und sie mit Muskelkraft durch die Gegend zu hieven, war Heuchelei, eine Show, die schwächere Doms aufzogen, um sich ihren Platz zu beweisen. Castiel brauchte die Show nicht. Er war Alpher, weil er Alpher war. „Es wird einige Zeit brauchen, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass dieses Arrangement ideal für Michael sein wird, sobald er lernt, der Rudelhierarchie zu vertrauen. Wir werden ihm helfen.“

„Sicher. Ihm helfen. Ihn schlagen, meinen Sie. Schauen Sie, nehmen Sie es von mir, ich habe das schon versucht und es funktioniert bei Michael nicht. Es macht ihn nur wütend.“ Jerry Lancets Gesicht spiegelte wider wie schwer ihm dieses Eingeständnis fiel, wie schwer es war, zuzugeben, dass er seinen Sohn enttäuscht hatte.

„Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das so ist“, sagte Cas. „Nein, ich denke, Ihr Sohn wird eine andere Art Fürsorge brauchen. Eine, die seiner Dominanz eine Chance gibt, sich zu entfalten, und seinen Wolf streichelt, aber seinem Omega grade genug Struktur gibt, um sich sicher zu fühlen. Ich sage nicht, dass das einfach sein wird, aber Dean und ich, wir geben nicht so leicht auf und wir haben ein ganzes Netzwerk aus Leuten und Ressourcen, um zu helfen.“

Der Alpher änderte den Kurs. „Er wird nicht der letzte sein, Castiel – im Rang, meine ich. Wenn Sie versuchen, ihn nach unten im Rudel zu packen, werden Sie sich vor ihm verantworten müssen. Das wird er nicht hinnehmen.“

„Ich stimme zu. Er ist Omega, aber sein Rang ist definitiv höher als der meines Bruders. Und so gern ich meine Omega-Gefährtin in eine luftigere Position bringen würde, gehört sie wirklich nach unten, ob es mir gefällt oder nicht.“

„Sie haben nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was da auf Sie zukommt, oder? Ich muss sagen, ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück. Mein Sohn ist eine Handvoll und noch mehr. Ich denke, Sie reden Unsinn über diese Dom-Scheiße, aber ich weiß, dass er eine kilometerbreite freche Ader hat. Er wird Sie provozieren und herausfordern, bis Sie ihn erwürgen wollen. Ich habe eigentlich erwartet, dass er mit seinem Leben inzwischen im Gefängnis gelandet sein würde.“ Die Freimütigkeit des Alphers half Castiel, seine tiefe Sorge zu verstehen. Das war alles, worum es hier ging. Jerry Lancet hatte sich quasi im Alleingang sein ganzes Leben um Michael kümmern müssen und jetzt war er gezwungen, seinen eigenen Sohn an Fremde abzugeben. Er hatte Angst. Michael war eine Handvoll und die Lancets waren nicht dafür ausgestattet, jemandem wie ihm zu helfen, aber er wurde sehr geliebt.

„Jerry, dürfte ich um Ihre Erlaubnis bitten, mich an Sie oder Ihren Gefährten zu wenden, wenn ich Rat wegen Michael brauche? Sie kennen ihn besser als irgendjemand sonst. Ich möchte, was für ihn am besten ist und ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass es Ihnen ebenso geht. Werden Sie uns helfen?“ Castiel hatte keinerlei Absicht, Ratschläge von Jerry umzusetzen, aber er wollte, dass der Alpher sich einbezogen fühlte, wenigstens ein bisschen.

Anna näherte sich ihnen mit zwei Betas an ihrer Seite. „Alphers, Tom und George werden jetzt aufbrechen, um Deans Auto zu holen.“ Sie wandte sich an Alpher Lancet. „Möchten Sie die Gelegenheit nutzen, um sich auch zu Ihrem Auto bringen zu lassen? Wenn nötig, kann ich auch einen weiteren Fahrer auftreiben, um auch Ihr Auto herzubringen. Geben Sie ihm einfach Ihre Schlüssel und eine Beschreibung des Autos.“

Castiel hielt noch immer Lancets Blick. Jerry posierte noch einen Moment, prüfte Castiels Entschlossenheit, gab sich dann aber dem höherrangigen Alpher geschlagen. „Ich werde Ihnen helfen, so gut ich kann. Es wird nervenaufreibend, Alpher. Er ist tief im Inneren ein gutes Kind. Vielleicht können Sie und Dean diese Seite an ihm nach vorn bringen. Weiß Gott, ich habe sie nicht oft gesehen.“ Er drehte sich zu Anna. „Ich werde auch mitkommen. Ich glaube, wir sind hier fertig.“

 

******************

 

Dean war nicht schläfrig und er konnte sich an jeden Moment erinnern. Jeden einzelnen. Sollten Wölfe nicht eigentlich Erinnerungslücken in Bezug auf die peinlichen Dinge haben, die sich durch den Gefährtengeruch angetrieben getan hatten? Immer noch Brust an Brust an seinen Omega gebunden, schlängelte Dean sich ungeschickt, bis er erst eins und dann das andere Knie zur Seite wegknicken konnte, von unter Michaels Beinen hervor, die um Deans Taille geschlungen waren und an den Knöcheln verschränkt. Dean setzte sich auf seinem wunden Hintern aufrecht, seine Beine an den Knien scharf geknickt und brach damit Michaels Fußverschränkung und schaute seinen Gefährten finster an. „Du könntest wenigstens VERSUCHEN mir beim Manövrieren zu helfen. Das hier ist SO überhaupt nicht bequem.“

„Wie kannst du jetzt grade so knatschig sein? Ich schwebe auf einer Wolke und ich möchte nie wieder runterkommen.“ Michael streckte seine Arme faul über seinem Kopf und holte sie dann wieder runter, um sie fest um Deans Brustkorb zu schlingen. „Verdammt, du bist wunderschön“, meinte Michael in trunkenem Flüsterton und berührte darauf Deans Verstand durch ihre neue Verbindung.

Dean versuchte, das halbe Lächeln aufzuhalten, aber er konnte nicht. „Hilf mir wenigstes meine Füße hier rum zu kriegen. Fühlt sich an, als würden meine Knie gleich brechen. Das ist das LETZTE Mal, dass wir einander gegenüber Sex mit Knoten hatten.“

„Du hättest dich einfach auf meine Brust legen können, Alpha, oder denkst du, das sei nicht männlich genug?“ Dean prüfte Michaels Gesicht, aber er wusste, dass er ihn nur neckte, noch bevor er das Funkeln in den Augen seines Gefährten sah. Dean konnte es durch den Paarungsbund spüren.

„Sehr witzig“, grummelte Dean. Er schaffte es schließlich, seine Beine wieder grade vor sich zu kriegen und grub beide unter Michaels Schultern. Er lehnte sich auf seine Hände, die er unter seinem Hintern abgestützt hatte. Der Knoten zog unangenehm. Dean sah nach unten zu seinem Penis, wo er im engen Kanal seines Gefährten verschwand und spürte den Drang erneut mit einem weiteren kleinen Erguss. Er konnte nicht widerstehen, ein paar weitere Male hineinzustoßen, wobei er sich selbst mit seinen Händen gegens Bett gestützt nach vorn drückte. Michaels erschöpfter Penis zuckte antwortend.

Michael schloss die Augen und stöhnte. „Dachte, du wolltest raus. Wir werden uns nie voneinander lösen, wenn du so weitermachst.“

„Wann hab ich gesagt, dass ich raus möchte?“, fragte Dean und stieß wieder langsam. „Ich möchte nur nicht eine Woche humpeln müssen, weil ich mir die Knie verrenkt habe.“

Michael setzte sich auf und fuhr seine Finger durch Deans braune Haare. Dean schloss die Augen und summte. Dann öffnete er sie wieder und blickte in Michaels klare, grüne Augen. „Du bist unglaublich. Du bist… so…“ Dean fehlten die Worte, verloren in den grünen Augen vor sich. Er entschied, sein neues Anhängsel durch einen Stupser durch den Bund zu testen.

„Nnnngh!“, antwortete Michael und schlang seine Arme um seinen Gefährten. So verharrten sie für einige Atemzüge. Dann sprach Dean. Sein Gesicht war nah an Michaels blutendem Biss und der Geruch von Blut setzte sich in seine Nase.

„Ich möchte alles über dich wissen. Sag mir etwas, das ich wissen sollte.“

„Was möchtest du wissen, Dean? Sollen wir ein Fragespiel spielen?“ Michael küsste Deans Hals und ließ seine Lippen hinter seine Ohren wandern, lehnte sich so weit vor, dass es unangenehm an ihrer Verbindung zog.

„Lass es uns im Wechsel machen.“ Dean lehnte sich weit genug nach vorne, um Michael besseren Zugang zu gewähren und Michael verwöhnte ihn mit einem geschnaubten Lachen. „Ich fange an. Wie alt bist du?“

„Dreiundzwanzig“, flüsterte Michael. „Du?“ Er nippte an Deans Ohrläppchen.

„Siebenundzwanzig“, Dean löste sich aus Michaels Umarmung. „Du kannst nicht einfach die gleiche Frage stellen, die ich auch gestellt habe. Du musst dir was Neues ausdenken.“

„Ah. Aber ich wollte dein Alter auch wissen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir beide jede Frage beantworten und dann abwechselnd eine neue stellen? Gut?“

„Mm-kay“, murmelte Dean, bearbeitete mit den Lippen und der Zunge Michaels Biss und hielt ihn an der Taille fest. „Du bist dran.“

„Was ist deine Lieblingsband?“

„Mh-mhh! Nein. Ich werde dir alles über Led Zeppelin beibringen, das du noch nicht weiß, aber wir sind hier NICHT in der High-School. Versuch das nochmal!“ Dean löste sich und fixierte seinen Gefährten mit einem strengen Alphablick. Michael verengte die Augen leicht, verkrampfte dann seinen Kanal um Deans Penis und zog so ein Schnauben aus Deans Lunge.

„Na gut, lass mal sehen. Was ist deine Orientierung, Alpha?“

Dean hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich bin homosexuell“, klärte er seinen Gefährten auf. Die Behauptung schien eigenartig fehl am Platz zu sein. Es fühlte sich komisch an, das jemandem sagen zu müssen, der nah genug war, dass ein Knoten sie verband, aber ja, Michael musste diesen Kram wissen.

„Hmm, ok, ich bin bi. Ziemlich gleich stark in beide Richtungen. Du bist dran.“ Michael ließ seine Hände massierend über Deans Schultern und seinen Rücken hinunter wandern, knetete die Muskeln, wo er entlangkam. Dean drückte ihm seinem Rücken entgegen.

„Wo spürst du es, wenn ich das hier mache?“ Dean stieß eine lange, sinusförmige Welle durch den Bund und grinste.

„Oh Scheiße, aahh! Verdammt, Alpha, dein Knoten wird sich nie aus mir lösen.“ Michael zog Dean in seinen Armen an sich heran und lehnte sie beide zurück, half dieses Mal, Deans Körper zu positionieren. Er manövrierte sie herum, bis er und Dean weitgehend auf ihren Seiten lagen und Michaels rechte Hüfte und Oberschenkel den Großteil ihres Gewichts trugen. Er sah Dean ins Gesicht und küsste seine Nasenspitze. Dean lächelte ein einfaches, aufrichtiges Lächeln frei von Sarkasmus oder Frechheit. Michael erwiderte das Lächeln und sagte wieder flüsternd: „Ich spüre es in meiner O-Drüse. Von da breitet es sich überall hin aus, hauptsächlich zu meinem Penis, aber auch überall sonst. Fühlt sich wirklich gut an. Mach es nochmal.“ Dean wiederholte es und Michael ließ seine Augen zufallen. „Nochmal.“

„Im Wechsel, Michael“, erinnerte Dean ihn. Michael kicherte und erwiderte den Gefallen. Dann tat er es nochmal und nochmal. Und noch ein weiteres Mal. Dean keuchte und stieß seine Hüfte in den Kanal seines Gefährten. „Ja. Das fühlt sich ziemlich gut an.“

Sie verloren sich darin, Lust zu spenden und zu empfangen. Deans Penis schwoll wieder an und seine reibenden, kreisenden Stöße wurde schneller und dringlicher, bis er Michael auf den Rücken stieß und zielstrebig in ihn hineinfuhr. Er schaffte es nicht wirklich zu stoßen, da sein Knoten noch immer festhing, aber er rieb hart in den Kanal des Omegas und grunzte vor Anstrengung. Michael wieselte seine Hand zwischen sie um sich selbst zu streicheln und Dean stemmte sich mit den Armen hoch um ihm mehr Raum zu geben. Mit seiner anderen Hand zog Michael Dean am Nacken zu sich und küsste dann seinen Mundwinkel, die Seite, die nicht von ihrem Kampf bei der Toilette aufgeplatzt war.

Die Stöße zwischen ihrem Paarungsbund gingen unverändert weiter, wurden stärker als ihre Körper auf die Lust des anderen reagierten und sie kamen beide nur Sekunden nacheinander, ein heißer, süßer, kitzelnder Erguss, der beide übersensibiliert und atemlos zurückließ.

„Du hast deine eigene Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Dean“, erinnerte der verschwitzte Omega seinen Gefährten keuchend.

Dean wischte Michael die feuchten Haare von der Stirn, während er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was die Frage gewesen war. Oh, richtig. „Spüre es in meinem Kopf. Irgendwie tief hinter meinen Stirnhöhlen und außerdem sehr tief in meiner Prostata… und überall.“

„Ich bin dran. Mein zweiter Vorname ist Quentin. Was ist deiner?“

„Quentin? Echt jetzt? Ja, ok, Das ist ähm… ein cooler Name.“ Michaels Gesichtsausdruck war gefallen, als hätte er es 100% satt, dass Leute schlecht über seinen Namen redeten. „Äh, mein zweiter Vorname ist Michael“, gestand Dean und lächelte dann.

„Guter Name.“ Michaels und Deans Hände wechselten sich dabei ab, den anderen leicht zu streicheln, als sie sich zurück auf den Rücken rollten. Beide Wölfe waren klebrig, verschwitzt und es wurde allmählich unbequem. Michael küsste Dean wieder, wobei er geradezu lässig vermied, Druck auf Deans verletzte Lippe auszuüben.

„Hast du irgendwelche Geschwister?“, fragte Dean, der absichtlich jedes Thema meiden wollte, dass die Wölfe wieder anheizen könnte.

„Eine jüngere Schwester namens Rachel. Sie ist achtzehn. Eine Beta. Lebt mit meiner Familie in unserem Rudel in Grand Prairie.“

„Ich habe einen jüngeren Bruder. Sam. Auch ein Beta. Er ist großartig. Du wirst ihn bald kennenlernen. Wir arbeiten zusammen in Der Einrichtung und er wohnt in der Nähe von wo wir wohnen werden…“ Dean spürte Michaels Unwohlsein und verstummte. Richtig. Empfindliches Thema – wo sie wohnen würden, erinnerte daran, dass bereits ein Rudel gegründet war, das mehr Mitglieder hatte, die Dean nahe standen, als man erwarten konnte, dass ein neuer Gefährte gutheißen würde. Erinnerte Michael sich an diese Information, die sein Alpha ihm auf der Fahrt von Texas weitergegeben hatte? Dean vermutete, dass er es tat.

„Ja, ich weiß von Sam. Ihr zwei macht die Conventions zusammen. Ich habe ein paar davon auf YouTube gesehen.“

„Du bist dran.“ Dean hoffte, das Gespräch von ihrer Wohnsituation weglenken zu können, bis sie sich wenigstens voneinander gelöst hatten. Er glaubte nicht, dass das etwas war, worüber man sprechen sollte, ohne dass er ein wenig Distanz zwischen sie bringen konnte, falls es hitzig wurde.

„Ok.“ Michael wählte dankbarerweise, das Gesprächsthema zu vertagen, aber Dean konnte die Anspannung in seinem Gefährten spüren, nicht rausgelassen, nur für später aufbehalten. Die Diskussion würde stattfinden müssen, aber noch nicht. Keiner der Wölfe freute sich darauf.

„Was ist dein definierender sexueller Kink?“

„Definierend…? Ja, ok, äh, Masochismus, schätze ich. Was dich zu einem Sadisten macht, schätze ich mal.“

„Nein, nicht besonders.“ Michael zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich meine, ich werde das definitiv für dich tun. Ich mag es, meinem Partner Vergnügen zu bereiten. War schon immer so. Aber es ist nicht wirklich genau mein Ding. Mich macht Penisgröße an. Ich mag sie groß genug, dass sie mich wirklich dehnen, sodass ich es SPÜRE.“

„Das ist dein definierender Kink? Größe? Alta, ich bin nicht sicher, ob ein bisexueller Omega wirklich einen Größenkink als definierend bezeichnen kann. Das ist einfach… nur wie Omegas halt sind. Hey“, Dean stemmte sich auf seinen Ellbogen hoch. „Hast du deinen Kellertest schon gemacht? Das würde uns verraten, was einige deiner Kinks sind.“

„Noch nicht. Wir waren grade auf der Fahrt nach Kansas für den Test als ein gewisser, unglaublich geiler Alpha mich auf dem Weg flachgelegt hat.“

„Oh wow. Wirklich? Nun, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass aus dir mehr rauszuholen ist als ein Größenkink.“ Dean spürte, wie sein Knoten sich endlich löste. Er legte eine Hand auf Michaels Hüfte und zog sich vorsichtig zurück, darauf bedacht, es nicht zu erzwingen. Er wollte den Eingang seines Gefährten nicht verletzen. Dean hatte noch Pläne für diesen Teil von Michaels Körper und er wollte so gut es ging vermeiden, dass er zu wund wurde. Sie lösten sich, beide setzten sich auf und versuchten, den feuchtesten Teilen des Bettes zu entkommen. Michael machte ein gequältes Gesicht, schickte aber ein beruhigendes Streicheln durch den Bund. Er war nicht verletzt, nur gedehnt. Genau, wie er es mochte. Sie setzten sich schließlich nebeneinander gegen die Latte an der Kopfseite des Bettes. Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Michael begann, seinen eigenen Bauch und Schambereich mit dem warmen, aber rasch kühler werdenden Wasser, das Anna ihnen gebracht hatte, abzuwischen.

Dean betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Wie hast du gelernt, so ein Dom zu sein? Wenn du deinen Test noch nicht gemacht hattest, hast du vermutlich auch keinen Trainingskurs besucht, oder? Michael, was du da grade gemacht hast, das war großartig. Wo hast du das gelernt?“

Michael grinste ihn von der Seite an und hob eine Augenbraue. Er zog einen frischen Lappen vom Tisch, machte ihn nass, wrang ihn aus und begann, seinen Alpha zu säubern, bevor er sprach. Dean lehnte sich zurück und richtete sich etwas auf und spreizte die Beine, um ihm Zugang zu gewähren. „Du willst die Details wahrscheinlich nicht hören, aber ich hatte ein paar Mentoren im College. Hauptsächlich Mädchen. Sie haben mich ein paar Dinge ausprobieren lassen und wir haben manchmal auch ziemlich hart gespielt. Die meisten von ihnen haben nicht geglaubt, dass ich sie dominieren könnte, bis ich es ihnen gezeigt habe. Dann waren alle Wetten dahin und wir sind zum dreckigen Teil gekommen. Ein paar von ihnen waren Masochisten. Die meisten von ihnen waren Bälger. Ich bin relativ zuversichtlich, dass ich DICH durchschaut habe, Dean Winchester.“ Michael warf den Lappen über seine Schulter und bewegte seinen Körper über Deans, von wo aus er ihn zu einem Kuss verführte. Er begann langsam und sanft, aber als Michael an Deans Unterlippe knabberte und mit seiner Zunge Einlass in Deans Mund verlangte, schmolz Dean, ruckelte seinen Hintern, um sich wieder hinzulegen und ließ Michael den Kuss von ihm nehmen.

„Hast du noch mehr im Tank, Alpha? Ich bin jung und sexgeil. Ich denke, ich schaffe noch eine Runde“, stichelte Michael und rieb seine Hüfte nach unten gegen Deans schlaffen, übersensibilisierten Penis. „Willst du von der anderen Seite sehen, wie es ist, von einem Omega dominiert zu werden?“

„Ich kann nicht, Michael. Ich bin fertig.“

„Wir brauchen die Mitarbeit von deinem Kleinen nicht wirklich, Schatz.“ Michael machte weiterhin kreisende Bewegungen mit den Hüften, küsste Deans Kehle und sein eigener Penis begann, Interesse zu zeigen. „Ich mach das. Du lehnst dich einfach nur zurück und lässt mich.“ Deans Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Er war noch nie von einem Omega gefickt worden. Selbst in seinem erschöpften Zustand war das Angebot wie ein wahr gewordener Traum. (Ja, ja, JA!) kommentierte sein Wolf hilfreicherweise. Er nickte stumm und spreizte seine Beine ein wenig weiter.

„Sei vorsichtig, Michael“, flüsterte er. „Ich bin ziemlich wund von… kürzlichen Aktivitäten.“

Michael fixierte ihn mit einem nicht lesbaren Blick. Besitzgier vielleicht. Schon klar. Es war nicht Michael, der Dean in diesen Zustand gebracht hatte. Seine Augen verengten sich wieder und sein Kiefer verkrampfte sich. Er begann Dean mit extremer Vorsicht zu öffnen, sammelte Schleim und verbrauchtes Sperma von seinem eigenen triefenden Eingang, um Dean zu schmieren. Ein vorsichtiger Finger stieß tief in Dean hinein, wurde zwei, wurde drei. Michaels Augen ruhten auf Deans Gesicht als er seine Finger rein und raus bewegte. Er nahm sich Zeit, scherte sie auseinander, hörte aufmerksam, ob Dean irgendwelche Schmerzen empfand, beobachtete sein Gesicht und rieb seinen Penis gegen Deans Hüfte.

Dean keuchte und wand sich, zog ein Knie hoch um Michael zu helfen, alles zu erreichen, was er wollte. Deans Penis zuckte, bleib aber frustrierend schlaff. Er ließ eine Hand runtergleiten, um seine Hoden zu massieren, aber Michael stupste sanft sie zurück aus dem Weg. „Nicht dieses Mal, Schatz. Dieses Mal ist nur für mich, verstanden?“

„Ich… ja, Sir.“

„Bist du bereit? Du musst mir sagen, wenn ich dir wehtue, verstanden? Masochist oder nicht, ich muss wissen, was du hier unten fühlst.“ Er zog seine Finger raus und strich seinen Daumen über Deans Eingangsring. 

„Ich bin bereit“, Dean nickte. „Seien Sie nur langsam und vorsichtig.“

„Dreh dich um, auf deine Hände und Knie. Ich möchte diesen Hintern für mich präsentiert sehen.“

Dean manövrierte sich in Position und sah über seine Schulter zurück. Michael begegnete seinem Blick und legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken. Dann konzentrierte er sich darauf, Deans Eingang zu treffen. „Mir gefallen diese Spuren auf dir nicht, Gefährte“, tadelte Michael. „Das sind nicht meine Spuren, aber das werden wir später besprechen. Atme jetzt aus und entspann dich.“

Er stieß quälend langsam hinein, hielt immer wieder an, um Deans Zustand abzuschätzen und nach ihm zu sehen. Dean legte seine Brust auf dem dreckigen Bett ab und schloss die Augen, um nur zu fühlen. Sein Anus und Rektum waren von Castiels Knoten vor zwei Tagen immer noch wund, aber nicht genug für echte Schmerzen als Michael in ihn eindrang, nur genug, um jedes Nervenende wieder aufzuwecken und ihn von innen anzufachen. Er spürte das willkommene Ziehen von wunden Muskeln, die Michaels eindringendem Penis nachgaben. Es war herrlich. Dean stöhnte und drückte sich Michael entgegen.

„Das ist mein Junge“, lobte Michael ihn und begann, sich rhythmisch aber langsam in Deans Loch zu bewegen. Er hielt Dean in der Hüfte und bewegte den Alpha entgegen der Bewegung seiner eigenen Stöße. „Lass mich einfach…“

Hinterher lag Dean still, ruhte in den Armen seines Gefährten, den Kopf auf Michaels Brust gebettet und berührte mit den Fingern ehrfürchtig die Bissspur auf seiner eigenen Schulter – ziemlich hoch, fast an seinem Hals. Michael wollte seine Markierung anscheinend klar sichtbar und für niemanden zu übersehen, ganz besonders für einen gewissen Dominanten Rudelalpher. Dean hatte noch nie von einer Paarung gehört, wo der Alpha eine Bissnarbe bekam, aber es erschien ihm passend und er war stolz, die Narbe seines Omegagefährten zu tragen. Eines Tages musste er Michael erklären, warum die gewählte Stelle für seine Spur eine gute war, und was er zwangsläufig hin und wieder auf Deans gegenüberliegender Schulter finden würde. Sie hatten ein ganzes Leben lang Zeit dafür und die Erklärung würde nicht wegrennen. Ein tiefes Zufriedenheitsgefühl breitete sich im Wolf des Alphas aus und sie schliefen beide ein.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Als die Paarungshormone nachlassen, werden die Dinge brenzlig.

Kapitel 16

DAMALS

„Du bist eine Schande, Castiel!“, fauchte sie. „Du und deine abartigen Perversionen. Du machst mich krank! Ich schäme mich, deine Mutter zu sein!“ Castiel war wütend genug, dass dunkelrosafarbene Flecken auf seinen Wangen erschienen und seine Zähne sich in seinen Kopf bohrten, als er diese Misshandlungen seiner Mutter hinnahm. „Du hast ihnen allen eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst, dass sie bei deiner ekeligen, wahnhaften Monstrositätenschau eines Kults mitmachen. Ich möchte dich aus dem Haus! Heute!“

„Nein. Ich bin Alpher und das heißt, dass es mehr mein Haus ist als deins. Ich lasse Gabriel nicht mit deinesgleichen allein.“ Castiel hielt sich an den äußersten Enden seiner Fingerspitzen ruhig. Ein weiterer Stoß würde ihn über die Kante stoßen. Er war so ungeheuer wütend. Er kam mit dem zurecht, was sie über ihn sagte, aber als sie ihr Gegifte auf seinen trauernden Bruder richtete, verlor Castiel normalerweise die Beherrschung.

„Gabriel! Ja, Castiel, lass uns über Gabriel sprechen. Du hast ihn gevögelt, richtig? Deinen eigenen Bruder. Gibt es irgendwelche Grenzen, wie tief du sinken kannst? Ich bin so dankbar, dass dein Vater tot ist, sodass er nicht sehen kann, was aus dir geworden ist.“ Ihr Scotch stand unbeachtet auf dem Tisch und eine Ader in ihrem Hals trat deutlich hervor.

Castiel näherte sich ihr gefährlich und verengte seine Augen vor Zorn. „Ich habe ihn In Besitz Genommen, Mutter! Weil er das von mir brauchte. Ich SCHLAFE nicht mit meinem Bruder. Das ist ein Unterschied und DAS WEISST DU! Wie kannst du so verflucht wahnhaft sein? Dein eigener Bruder ist tot. Starb in Qualen, während er dich schreiend um Hilfe angefleht hat. Und dein eigener Sohn?! Du hättest zugelassen, dass es Gabriel genauso ergeht, er dasselbe Ende findet und hättest dir danach die Hände in Unschuld gewaschen und dir gesagt, das sei aber auch zu schade?! Armer Gabriel, wenn man nur etwas hätte tun können? Nur, damit du mit den Affen deinen Tee schlürfen und zum Mittagessen deine blöden Melonenhüte tragen kannst! Fick dich! Fick deine ganze voreingenommene, katzbuckelnde Perversion, die du bist. Du bist ein WOLF, verdammt nochmal! Steh auf und verhalte dich wie einer!“

„Ich bin ein Mensch, Castiel. Ich bin ein zivilisierter, anständiger Mensch und es ekelt mich, dass du auch nur GLAUBEN könntest, dass ich bei diesem Lebensstil mitmache, wo man auf dem Boden um Gnade winselt und rammelt wie Hunde. Weißt du, wie wir für den Rest der Welt aussehen? Wir sehen wie Tiere aus, dank dir. Wir sehen wie bestialische Tiere aus, die im Dreck kriechen und rotes Fleisch mit den Zähnen zerreißen und jedes Loch ficken, das uns in den Weg kommt.“ Sie schob ihre Lippen angewidert von ihren Zähnen zurück. „Ich kann dir eins versprechen“, sprach sie leise und ihr Körper bebte. „Wenn ich diese Wahl gewinne - und das werde ich -, werde ich alles, was du aufgebaut hast, niederreißen. Alles, Castiel. Das hier kannst du nicht gewinnen. Wenn ich dich nicht zwingen kann, dich zivilisiert zu verhalten, kann ich wenigstens verhindern, dass du diese Pest unter all den Unschuldigen verbreitest.“

„Das werden wir sehen, Mutter.“ Castiel wandte seiner Mutter den Rücken zu und verließ das Zimmer. Er musste nach Gabriel sehen.

 

JETZT

Dean wurde langsam wach. Ihm war warm und es war so, so gemütlich, wie er seinen Körper um den seines Gefährten geschlungen hatte. Der Geruch vom Hals vor seiner Nase änderte sich bereits, wandelte sich von seinem eigenen in etwas Einzigartiges und Neues. Deans nahm zweifellos auch Noten von Michaels Geruch an, aber natürlich konnte er sich nicht selbst riechen.

Als er wach wurde, bemerkte er mit zunehmender Wahrnehmung erstens, dass er und Michael nicht mehr in dem Raum waren, in dem sie sich gepaart hatten – Morgensonne fiel durch die Fenster -, zweitens, dass sie beide sauber und vollständig in Schwesternkittel bekleidet waren und drittens, dass die Bettsachen, die ihn warm hielten, alle sauber und weich waren. Das Bett selbst war anders. Sie waren in der Nacht gesäubert, angezogen und verlegt worden ohne aufzuwachen. Zumindest Dean war nicht aufgewacht.

Als er die Augen aufblinzelte und sich seinen Gefährten genau besah, bemerkte er noch eine weitere Sache: Michael schnarchte. Es war ein sanftes, vibrierendes Schnarchen und Dean fand es sofort liebenswert. Deans rechtes Bein war zwischen Michaels geschoben und sein rechter Arm war m Michaels Taille geschlungen und unter seinem Gewicht vergraben. Dean küsste sanft den Nacken seines Gefährten und legte sich dann zurück, um einfach seinen neuen Geruch einzuatmen.

Die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete sich einen Spalt weit und eine Affenartige Krankenschwester schlüpfte mit Frühstückstabletts herein. Deans Rücken war zur Tür gewandt, aber er drehte seinen Kopf und lächelte sie an. In diesem Moment fühlte sich alles einfach so richtig an. Sein Wolf war gesättigt, seine Arme waren voll mit seinem zufriedengestellten Gefährten. Sein Magen knurrte als der Geruch von Bacon an seine Nase drang und ihm wurde bewusst, wie hungrig er war.

Michael bewegte sich als Dean sich von ihm löste und sich aufsetzte, aber er kuschelte sich nur noch tiefer in die Decke und zog sein Kissen über den Kopf. Deans Wolf schmolz dahin und richtete gigantische Welpenaugen auf seinen Gefährten. Dean selbst verdrehte die Augen und erinnerte seinen Wolf (Bacon!). Die Schwester, eine junge Affendame mit den Wangenknochen und vollen Lippen einer Choctaw Indianerin, bewegte sich effizient, machte den Rolltisch fertig und brachte ihn zu Dean, sodass er ihn erreichen konnte.

Er flüsterte ihr zu: „Sie müssen uns nicht bedienen. Wir sind nicht krank.“ Dabei nahm er das Frühstück entgegen und die Plastikabdeckung weg.

„Wir haben Sie beide über Nacht genau im Auge behalten. Scheint, als seien sie ziemlich überrascht gewesen, dass Sie nicht in Brunft gegangen sind. Da draußen läuft ein Alphawolf auf dem Flur auf und ab. Ich glaube nicht, dass er geschlafen hat, obwohl wir ihm ein Bett angeboten haben. Gehört der zu Ihnen?“

„Jep, das ist meiner“, lachte Dean sanft. Ein Hintergedanke nagte an ihm… gehörte Castiel noch ihm? Würde Cas seinen Ring zurückverlangen? Waren sie noch verlobt? Dean hörte es, aber er tat so, als täte er es nicht. Er erinnerte sich an alles, erinnerte sich daran, Cas gesagt zu haben, dass er sich gewünscht hatte, er wäre es gewesen, statt Michael. In diesem Moment konnte er nichts anderes tun, als sich an Michael zu klammern und anzunehmen, dass er Castiel noch immer hatte. Sein Ring funkelte im Morgenlicht.

„Nun, er macht den hier Stationierten Angst, also müssen wir Sie alle vielleicht woanders hinbringen, sobald wir sicher sind, dass bei Ihnen alles gut ist.“

Dean begann zu essen, oder vielmehr sich vollzustopfen. Er war am Verhungern und alles schmeckte so viel besser als sonst. Rührei nach Krankenhausart, Bacon, ein schwerer Biscuit und Orangensaft und Kaffee. Es war vielleicht das langweiligste Frühstück der Welt, aber für Dean war es wie Ambrosia. Die Krankenschwester räumte ein bisschen auf, obwohl nichts unordentlich war, deshalb regte Dean sie an: „Wie haben Sie es eigentlich geschafft, uns zu waschen und zu verlegen, ohne uns zu wecken?“ Sie bewegte weiter sinnlos Dinge durch die Gegend, aber ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Dean war sich dieses Phänomens bewusst, seit Sam es ihm auf einer Convention aufgezeigt hatte: Leute, besonders Frauen, schienen seine Gegenwart oft nicht verlassen zu wollen. Er konnte es nicht verstehen, aber er hatte es oft genug gesehen, um zu wissen, dass es stimmte.

Sie grinste ihn an, wobei sich die Haut um ihre Augen in Fältchen legte. „Krankenschwestern und -träger sind verfluchte Ninjas, wenn es um sowas geht. Ninjas.“ Sie schob sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Versuchte sie, sich schick zu machen? Die Krankenschwester öffnete die Tür, hielt aber an bevor sie in den Flur trat.

„Hey!“, rief Dean, als sie sich zum Gehen wandte. Michael erschreckte sich bei dem Lärm und schlug Dean ein Kissen ins Gesicht. Die Krankenschwester drehte sich wieder um und zögerte an der Tür. „Ich wollte nur danke sagen. Würden Sie das dem Team ausrichten? Ich weiß nichtmal, wem ich danken soll, aber es ist einfach, ja, einfach danke“, beendete Dean mit einem Grinsen und die Schwester lächelte zurück.

„Es ist gut, dass Sie gut aussehen, weil ich nicht glaube, dass Sie Preise für Ihre Eloquenz gewinnen werden“, zog sie ihn auf.

„Sie halten mich für gutaussehend?“, flirtete Dean.

„Herrgott nochmal, Dean! Halt verflucht nochmal die Klappe! Alle halten dich für gutaussehend und das weißt du! Gott!“ Michael rollte sich zur Seite und trat ihm gegens Schienbein.

Die Schwester floh lachend und ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen.

„Guck, Mikey! Frühstück!“

Michaels Hand schnellte schneller als Dean denken konnte hervor und packte seine Hoden durch den Kittel schraubstockartig und drückte und zog nach unten. Dean stieß ein schrilles Quieken aus und stieß fast den Rolltisch um. Er atmete heftig durch die Nase und blieb ganz ganz still sitzen, als Michael ihn prompt über seinen Fehler aufklärte. „Mein Name ist Michael. Nicht Mike, nicht Mickey, NICHT Mikey! Verstanden?“

„Is gebongt! Verstanden! Lass meine Eier los, MICHEAL! Du wirst da keine Welpen rauskriegen, wenn du sie abreißt! Himmel, bist du morgens griesgrämig.“

„Ich bin nur wirklich müde“, beschwerte sich Michael, ließ Dean los und setzte sich aufrecht neben ihm.

„Was auch immer.“ Jetzt, da seine Jungs sicher waren, war Dean stocksauer. „Regel Nummer Eins von deinem Alpha ist „Halte dein Temperament im Zaum“. Das war nicht mehr zulässig, Omeger. Es ist mir toternst.“ Dean fixierte ihn mit einem strengen Alpha-Gesichtsausdruck und einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Michael sah ihn an. Man sah seinem Gesicht seinen inneren Konflikt deutlich an. Sein Kiefer war angespannt und zuckte. Seinem Wolf gefiel es gar nicht, wenn man so mit ihm sprach. (Regeln? Wir brauchen keine stinkenden Regeln! Wir MACHEN die Regeln!), aber seine Omega-Reaktion ging tiefer, kam von einem älteren Grundinstinkt in ihm und er schnurrte ob der Härte in Deans Stimme. Er spürte Sicherheit und Schutz. In Dean erkannte sein Omega Vertrauen, Sicherheit, Struktur. Wenn er bei Dean war, dachte der Omega intuitiv, musste Michaels Wolf vielleicht nicht permanent so verdammt hart kämpfen.

Michael war noch nicht bereit, so tief zu vertrauen, aber er ließ die Tür offen. Er suchte Deans Gesicht nach Hinweisen auf seine Absicht ab. Sein Omega hatte sich in der Vergangenheit schon geirrt, wo sein Dominanter Wolf ihm meistens treu gedient hatte. Wie würde sein Leben bloß aussehen, wenn er sich entspannen und einfach sein konnte, seinem Alpha vertrauen, ihm einen Platz in einem Rudel zu geben und ihn für immer sicher und in Ehren zu halten? Wollte er so leben?

Dean, für seinen Teil, hatte jahrelange Erfahrung darin, Omegas zu helfen, sich an die Enttäuschung über eine ungewollte Einstufung zu gewöhnen. Niemand wollte je ein Omega sein. Er wusste grob, was im Kopf seines Gefährten vor sich ging. Er spürte die Bestätigung durch den Paarungsbund und er nutzte diese zusätzliche Quelle aus und schickte Michael ein Gefühl von Stabilität und Unterstützung, das er mit nur mit seinen Augen und seiner Stimme nicht hätte ausdrücken können. Michael senkte seinen Blick aufs Bett, ein still leidender Ausdruck der Konzentration stand in seinen Brauen als er sich wand, wie er nun antworten sollte. Es war ein tiefer Tauchgang in den Kern des Omegas und Dean gab ihm mehrere Minuten, bevor er ihn wieder an die Oberfläche stupste.

„Wo bist du hin, Michael? Bist du noch bei mir? Komm schon, sprich kurz mit mir.“ Dean entspannte sich, sodass er im Sitzen Michael ansah, die Überreste des Frühstücks vergessen. Dean hob mit den Fingerspitzen Michaels Kinn, um seinen Blick wieder einzufangen und Michaels Blick verhärtete sich. Er fuhr zurück und knurrte leicht, keine Drohung, nur ein Ausdruck seiner Einstellung. „Na gut. Ich verstehe“, gab Dean nach. Er lehnte sich ein bisschen zurück, um seinem Gefährten ein bisschen Raum zu geben. „Ich gehe nirgendwohin, Schatz. Wir werden das hinkriegen. Es wird etwas Zeit brauchen, aber ich denke, wir werden lernen, einander zu vertrauen. Eines Tages. Jetzt erstmal Frühstück im Bett. Gewöhn dich aber nicht daran.“

Dean schoss aus dem Bett und holte Michaels Tablett zurück, arrangierte es wie die Krankenschwester das getan hatte und rollte das Tablett zu seinem Gefährten rüber, der es als Friedensangebot annahm. Michael wollte, dass das hier funktionierte, wusste, dass es funktionieren MUSSTE, aber es würde nicht leicht sein. „Es tut mir leid, Dean. Ich mag es selbst nicht, dass ich manchmal so werde. Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun, aber manchmal kann ich mich nicht kontrollieren, wenn ich sauer werde.“

„Iss einfach. Wir werden später an Kontrolle arbeiten. Ich habe eine Menge Ideen; von manchen weiß ich, dass du sie hassen wirst, manche sind lustig. Und der Spitzname tut mir leid. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“ Dean zwinkerte und Michael starrte ihn an. Das war überhaupt nicht die Reaktion, mit der er gerechnet hatte. Wo was all das ‚Es tut dir noch nicht leid, aber es wird dir leid tun‘? Wo war das ‚Das passiert besser nicht nochmal oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du es bereust‘? „Es stört dich doch nicht, wenn ich dich ‚Schatz‘ nenne, oder?“, fragte Dean abrupt. Michael war kaum fähig zu antworten, aber Dean nahm das als Erlaubnis und nickte sich selbstgefällig zu.

Dean stürzte seinen Saft runter und aß dann den Bacon auf. Den Kaffee lehnte er ohne zu zögern ab. Vielleicht konnte er Cas schreiben, dass er ihm etwas Trinkbares bringen sollte. Nein. Noch nicht. Er und Michael mussten noch ein paar Dinge durchgehen, bevor er Cas rein ließ. Michael benutzte die Bettsteuerung, um seine Seite anzuheben und haute rein. Dieses Krankenhausdoppelbett war überraschend luxuriös. Dean plante hierzubleiben, bis sie sie beide rauswarfen.

„Was meinste, Mann? Irgendwelche Zeichen, dass du läufig wirst?“, ermutigte Dean. Er wollte es beiläufig, nicht streitlustig, in den einfachen Dialog einschieben, den sie letzte Nacht geführt hatten. Das hier könnte brenzlig werden, wenn er nicht vorsichtig war. Wahrscheinlich würde es auch so brenzlig werden.

„Nein“, antwortete Michael, dessen Mund voll mit Ei war. „Ich war grade erst vor drei Wochen.“

„Meine Brunft sollte erst im Juli kommen. Vielleicht ist das zu lange, um sie zu triggern. Ich weiß nicht. Konnte diese Dinge noch nie gut vorhersagen. Manchmal werden sie getriggert und manchmal werden sie es nicht.“ Dean stand auf und begann die Schränke nach ihren Klamotten zu durchsuchen. Sollten ja irgendwo hier drin sein. Jep, gefunden. „Sie werden uns hier rausschmeißen, falls wir nicht krank sind oder irgendwelche Pflege brauchen. Wir müssen überlegen, was jetzt als nächstes passieren soll. Natürlich können wir immer noch ein paar Wochen für uns nehmen, um uns aneinander und den Bund zu gewöhnen, läufig oder nicht. Das ist unsere Entscheidung und ich habe vor, die Möglichkeit zu ergreifen.“

Dean schüttete den Inhalt der Plastikbeutel aufs Bett und begann ihn zu durchwühlen. All sein Kram war da, abgesehen von seinem Autoschlüssel. Nach einer kurzen Panik nahm er an, dass Cas sie genommen hatte, um sein Auto zu holen. Er würde fragen, bevor er ausflippte. Dean sah auf und begegnete Michaels Blick. Michael hielt mit der Gabel auf halbem Weg zum Mund inne.

„Was?“

„Wir müssen über ein paar Dinge reden bevor ich Castiel reinlasse. Ich muss sicher sein, dass du dir darüber im Klaren bist, wie die Dinge stehen und wo wir hingehen.“

„Hingehen? Du meinst, dieses Oklahoma-Kuhkaff ist nicht unser neues Zuhause?“, sprudelte der Omega mit unbewegter Miene.

„Du weißt, dass es nicht nötig ist, jedes Gespräch in eine Gelegenheit umzuwandeln, ein Arschloch zu sein, Michael? Und das Oklahoma-Kuhkaff hat sich gestern gut um uns gekümmert. Ein bisschen Dankbarkeit wäre angebracht.“ Soviel dazu, das beiläufig einzubringen.

Michael ließ seine Gabel auf Krankenhaustablett zurückfallen und rollte den Tisch aus dem Weg. Dann setzte er sich aufrecht und wandte seinen Körper zu Dean. „Na schön. Dann mal los. Du gehörst mir. Ich teile nicht mit diesem Arsch. Er wird darüber hinwegkommen und das ist endgültig.“

„Also erinnerst du dich an meine Verlobung mit Cas.“ Dean versuchte, sehr vorsichtig zu sein, aber er wusste, dass sein Unwohlsein in ihrem neuen Bund deutlich war, falls Michael herausgefunden hatte, ihn zu lesen. Cas wollte ihn noch, oder?

„Ich erinnere mich an alles, Dean. Heißt nicht, dass es so laufen wird. Mein Besitzanspruch ist stärker als seiner und ich bin dein Dom.“

„Ich weiß, dass dir das nicht gefällt. Es ist dir gegenüber nicht fair und ich kann da nichts gegen tun, aber er ist mein Rudelalpher und ich bin in ihn verliebt und ich WERDE ihn heiraten. Das bedeutet, er wird auch dein Rudelalpher werden, ob dir das nun gefällt oder nicht. Manchmal kommen die Dinge einfach nicht so, wie du das möchtest, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du dabei den Kürzeren ziehst. Das hier könnte das Beste sein, was dir je passiert ist, aber das wirst du nie rausfinden, wenn du dem Ganzen keine Chance gibst.“ Dean schlüpfte aus seinem Kittel und schüttelte seine Jeans aus. Seine Boxershorts und Jeans waren beide recht verkrustet mit getrockneten Lusttropfen, deshalb entschied er, die Boxershorts wegzulassen, keine Unterwäsche zu tragen und sich umzuziehen, sobald er sein Gepäck wiederbekam. Dann überdachte er nochmal alles und entschied, vielleicht den Kittel anzubehalten.

Michael beäugte ihn als er halbnackt aufstand und rutschte vom Bett auf die Knie. Er krabbelte auf allen Vieren auf Dean zu, seine Augen vernebelt und verführerisch. „Wir sollten den Raum nutzen solange wir ihn haben, meinst du nicht, Sub?“ Michael legte seine Hände auf Deans Hüfte und manövrierte ihn zurück zur Bettkante, wobei er selbst auf den Knien blieb und die Augen seines Gefährten durch seine Wimpern hindurch beobachtete. Dean ließ seine Klamotten aus seinem Griff fallen und stützte sich auf Michaels gut bemuskelten Oberarmen ab.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich mag die Idee“, hauchte Dean. Michael stieß seine Hüfte so, dass Deans Gewicht von der Bettkante getragen wurde und leckte der Länge nach von Deans Hoden zur Spitze über seinen Schwanz, wobei er sich den Nacken verrenkte, um drunter zu kommen. Dean spreizte die Füße auseinander und stöhnte. Sein Penis war in Null Komma Nichts mit dabei. Michael beobachtete Deans Gesicht als er mit einem Mal so viel von Dean in den Rachen aufnahm wie er konnte. Größenkink würde kein Problem für sie als Gefährten werden; Dean war ausgestattet. Und Michael liebte es eine Herausforderung gestellt zu kriegen. Er schlang seine Hand um die Ausbeulung, wo Deans Knoten hervortreten würde und drückte hart genug, um seinem Gefährten ein weiteres Stöhnen zu entlocken.

Michael zog seinen Mund weg, ließ dabei den Spuckefaden zwischen seiner Lippe und Deans Penis reißen, aber er massierte weiterhin den Knoten. Er ließ seine Stimme in sein tiefstes Dom-Register fallen und sprach direkt zu Deans Devotem Wolf. „Du bewegst dich nicht, verstanden? Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dich sehr sehr gut fühlst, aber du wirst für mich absolut stillhalten.“

„Ja, Sir. Darf ich Geräusch machen?“

„Ich möchte alles hören, Dean. Deine Stimme ist das geilste, was ich in meinem Leben je gehört habe.“ Michael leckte an ihm wie an einer Eiswaffel und machte sich dann wieder an die Arbeit, sein Kopf bewegte sich flüssig, sein Zunge war wie ein flexibler, meisterhafter Farbpinsel in seinem Mund. Dean griff den Rand der Decke und schloss genussvoll stöhnend die Augen. Herrgott, dieser Typ und sein Mund. Deans Brust und Gesicht brachen in Schweiß aus als Michael seine andere Hand nahm, um Deans Hoden zärtlich zu drücken, während er weiter seinen Knoten massierte und seine Lippen auf und ab bewegte und am Kopf leicht bog, nur um Dean gleich darauf wieder tief in seinen Rachen zu nehmen. Er summte einen klanglosen Ton um Deans Penis und Deans antwortendes Winseln war um einiges höher als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Als Michael wieder zurückzog, schabten seine Zähne auf eine Art über die Seite von Deans Penis, von der er beim besten Willen nicht gewusst haben konnte, dass sie Dean mit dem perfekten Verhältnis zwischen Schmerz und Lust ansteckte, das Dean Cas nie so ganz richtig beschreiben konnte. Seine Hüften zuckten gewaltsam nach vorn und er hatte nur einen Moment, in dem er Michael wunderbar in den Mund fickte, bevor Michael sich wegriss, ihn losließ und aufstand. Michael wischte sich den Mund mit dem Arm ab und wandte sich von Dean ab.

„Nein, nein, bitte! Es tut mir leid! Kommen Sie zurück, ich wollte das nicht! Bitte, Sir, Sie können mich dafür versohlen, aber bitte hören Sie nicht auf! Sir, bitte!“

„Ich habe dir befohlen stillzuhalten.“

„Also werden Sie mich so jetzt hängen lassen? Kann ich es wenigstens selbst beenden?“ Deans Hand schwebte knapp über seiner Erektion, aber er wagte es nicht, sie ohne Erlaubnis zu berühren.

Michael drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen und hob eine Augenbraue. „Was denkst du?“ Er verschwand ins Bad und Dean hörte, wie er laut in die Schüssel pinkelte.

Verdammt! So knapp. So verfickt knapp. Dean lehnte sich auf seine Arme zurück und wiegte sich ein wenig im Versuch, dem Drang zu widerstehen, es selbst in die Hand zunehmen. Er drehte sich um, mit dem Gesicht ins Kissen, zog seinen Kopf zwischen seine verschränkten Arme und atmete schwer. Er konnte das schaffen. Er musste nur dafür sorgen, dass sein Devoter Wolf für ne Weile verschwand, damit er wieder in seinen Kopf zurückfinden konnte.

Dean zog den Krankenhauskittel über seine schmerzhaft harte Erektion als Michael mit einem übermäßig besorgten Gesichtsausdruck in den Raum zurückkam. „Bist du in Ordnung, Dean?“

„Ja, Sir!“, schoss Dean gereizt. „Mir geht’s toll.“

Sie mussten immer noch reden. Was als entspannendes Zwischenspiel gedacht gewesen war, hatte Dean den Kopf verdreht und jetzt würde dieses Gespräch vermutlich ganz anders ablaufen.

(Oh Scheiße!) dachte Dean in einem Moment der Erleuchtung zu seinem Wolf. (Dieser Rattenbastard hatte es so geplant.) Er musste fast lachen. Er hätte dem Omega fast ein High-Five angeboten, für den Mumm und den Einfallsreichtum in einer heiklen Situation, aber Dean musste die Oberhand wiedergewinnen. Er durfte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass er wusste, was Michael vorhatte. Einen Manipulator wissen zu lassen, dass man ihn durchschaut hatte, trieb ihn nur noch tiefer in den Untergrund. Dean brauchte Michael im Tageslicht, wo er ihn sehen konnte. Er stopfte seinen Penis und seinen Sub beide weg, um sich später um sie zu kümmern. Dean war der König der Manipulationstaktiken und niemand legt sich mit dem König an. Der Wolf widersetzte sich, aber Dean trat ihn gezielt weg und er floh.

„Na schön. In Ordnung. Die Zeit zum Spielen ist dann wohl vorbei. Ich verstehe“, bemerkte Dean abfällig. Michael feixte ihn nur an. Das hier würde einfacher sein, wenn sein Penis nicht mehr die Vorderseite seines Kittels ausbeulte und dabei übrigens einen feuchten Fleck hinterließ. Er konnte sich so nicht mal selbst ernst nehmen, deshalb kletterte er zurück ins Bett und zog sich die Decke bis zur Taille. Aus dem Auge aus dem Sinn, richtig?

Dean schüttelte sich, um sich zu sammeln, metaphorisch zumindest, und begann nochmal. Er holte tief Atem und stieß ihn langsam wieder aus. „Michael, bitte sprich mit mir. Was möchtest du von dieser Beziehung? Niemand möchte von dir, dass du aufhörst du selbst zu sein oder all deine Macht aufgibst.“ Die harte Wendung des Gesprächs warf den Omega merklich aus der Bahn. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu Dean, sein Kopf war gebeugt und seine Arme auf den Tresen gestützt. Dean konnte sehen, wie er mehrmals tief durchatmete. „Schatz, was auch immer du brauchst, wir können das möglich machen, aber du musst es mir sagen und nicht einfach Forderungen hier und da stellen und erwarten, dass wir einem Trotzanfall nachgeben.“

„Wir“, hauchte Michael, dem Deans Andeutung nicht entging. „Was ich möchte bist du, Dean.“ Michael drehte sich um, verschränkte die Arme und lehnte seinen Po gegen den Tresen. „Ich will dich nicht teilen. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben auf dich gewartet und dich grade erst bekommen und schon jetzt bin ich nicht genug für dich? Wie kannst du das überhaupt wissen? Du hast mir ja nicht mal eine Chance gegeben.“

„Das ist wahr, aber ich weiß bereits, dass du und ich auf eine Art und Weise zusammenpassen, wie niemals jemand anderes das können wird. Du bist ein fehlendes Stück von mir. Du bist mein Zuhause. Du kriegst mich auf eine Art, wie niemand anders mich je hatte. Ich fühle mich, als könnte ich alles Mögliche sagen oder tun und du würdest verstehen, was es bedeutet und woraus es sich ergeben hat. Das wird nicht weniger bedeutsam, wenn ich Cas heirate. Es ist nicht so, dass du nicht genug bist, aber ich kann mir nicht aussuchen, wen ich liebe, Michael, und ich brauche ihn genauso sehr wie ich dich brauche. Nur anders.“

Michael stieß frustriert und angewidert die Luft aus und drehte sich wieder weg. Dean machte weiter, hoffte hoffnungsloserweise, dass er die richtigen Worte finden würde. „Ich glaube daran, dass wir mit der Zeit einander vertrauen und lieben werden, du und ich. Das ist nichts, was meine Heirat mit ihm dir wegnimmt. Das ist alles zusätzlich. Du bekommst mich. Ich bekomme dich. Und wir bekommen beide eine große Familie, die über uns wacht. Ich kriege zwei Doms, was vermutlich nötig ist, um einen so starken Sub wie mich ausgeglichen zu halten. Du kriegst Welpen, wenn du das möchtest und du kriegst einen Dominanten Mentor, wenn du ihn nicht aus Prinzip gleich wegwirfst.  
Schatz, vertrau mir einfach. Bitte? Ich verspreche, er wird nicht versuchen, unsere Paarungsbeziehung zu kontrollieren. Das ist zwischen dir und mir. Wir entscheiden alles. Und scheißen auf jeden, der versucht uns zu sagen, wie es zwischen uns zu laufen hat. Nur du und ich. Siehst du das?“ Dean berührte den Verband an seiner Schulter. „Das wird ihm NICHT gefallen, aber es ist nicht seine verdammte Angelegenheit. Das sind du und ich.“

„Und Big Daddy, der alles, was wir tun, in Auge behält“, meinte Michael giftig. „Was siehst du überhaupt in ihm? Er ist ein Vollpfosten.“ Michael fuhr herum und ging auf Dean zu. „Und ich sage dir noch etwas: Ich werde mich nicht mit diesem Arschloch zusammentun, um dich zu dominieren. Das ist MEIN Job!“

„Michael!“ Dean stand auf und baute sich über ihm auf, seine Augen waren hart und unnachgiebig. „Es muss dir nicht gefallen. Du musst Castiel nicht mögen. Aber ich will VERDAMMT sein, wenn du ihm nicht den Respekt erweist, den er als Rudelapher verdient! Und bevor du anfängst, einen auf doppeltes Lottchen zu machen und Eidechsen in seine Kanne steckst, lass mich dir noch eine Sache erklären. Du, werter Herr, bist ein Omega in meinem Haus. Du gehörst mir und wir beide gehören Castiel. Finde dich besser schnell damit ab und es wird um so vieles einfacher sein. Wehr dich dagegen und es wird viel härter sein. Du wirst das hier nicht gewinnen. Es liegt an dir zu entscheiden, ob du bei uns unglücklich sein wirst oder nicht, mit mir oder ohne mich.“

Dean wich einen Schritt zurück und bemerkte, dass Michaels Augen groß geworden waren und ein goldener Kreis die Iris umrahmte. Gut. Eine Omega-Reaktion war, was Dean sich erhofft hatte.

„Also, da du jetzt weißt, was zur Debatte steht und was nicht, weißt du was du von mir möchtest?“

Michael musste sich sichtlich beruhigen. Es war eine Zurschaustellung seiner Reife, die Deans Sorgen ein wenig linderte. Der Omega schluckte, als hätte er einen Kloß im Hals und sein Blick senkte sich zum Fußboden. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das hier hinnehmen kann, Dean. Es fühlt sich wie in Tritt in den Magen an. Ich kann dir nicht vertrauen… noch nicht. Wie kann ich wissen, dass das überhaupt funktionieren wird? Du weißt, ich bin kein einfacher Mann. Ich habe Probleme und noch mehr Probleme. Ich weiß, dass das so ist. Und ich brauche dich.“ Er sah auf und Deans Herz brach, als er den tiefen Schmerz durch den Paarungsbund fluten spürte und Tränen in seinen Augen sah. Er war verängstigt und verletzt. Nicht mal für 24 Stunden gepaart und Dean hatte bereits sein Herz gebrochen. Er versetzte sich selbst innerlich einen Tritt und biss sich von innen auf die Wange bis er Blut schmeckte.

Dean nahm seinen Gefährten in die Arme und hielt ihn ganz fest. Sie waren fast gleich groß. Dean war nicht mal drei Zentimeter größer und von der Statur her waren sie etwa gleich muskulös. Sie passten perfekt zusammen. „Schhh. Schatz, es wird alles gut. Wir kriegen das hin. Ich werde dich nicht vergessen oder dich in irgendeine Ecke stopfen und liegen lassen. Ich schwöre es. Du stehst nicht als zweiter hinter ihm an.“ Dean spürte, wie Michael seinen Kopf runter zu Deans Hals beugte und den Alpha witterte. Dean entblößte seine Kehle, um ihm mehr Raum zu geben. „Wir werden uns umeinander kümmern, ok?“

Michael klammerte sich an ihn, sog aus dem Bund Trost und weinte, betrauerte den Verlust seines kurzlebigen Sieges, wütend, dass seine Omega-Einstufung ihn schon wieder der Macht beraubte, etwas für sich selbst zu besitzen oder zu behalten, blind für die Tatsache, dass der Alpher auf der anderen Seite des Dreiecks demselben schmerzhaften Verlust ins Gesicht sehen musste. Eine mächtige Einstufung war kein Schutz HIERgegen, aber alles, was Michael sah, war ein Rudel Alphas, die sich um sein Eigentum prügelten und sein Gesicht in den Dreck traten. Für jeden Impuls seines Omegas, der Heimat oder Gesundheit oder Glück versprach, sah er 20 anderen entgegen, die Trauer oder Verlust oder Schmerz versprachen – Machtlosigkeit versprachen.

 

Michael und Dean endeten wieder zusammengekuschelt im Bett in derselben Position, wie als Dean mit dem Sonnenaufgang aufgewacht war. Sie sprachen über unwichtige Dinge und Alltagsangelegenheiten; Lieblingsautos und Sportmannschaften, Vorzüge verschiedener Biersorten, einfach um die Anspannung ein bisschen zu lösen. Dean erhielt eine SMS von Cas, der ihn bat, sich zu melden, sollten die beiden nicht „indisponiert“ sein. Castiels Wortwahl… „indisponiert“. Dean ignorierte die Nachricht. Er betrachtete mit seinem Gefährten zu kuscheln als eine Art des Indisponiert-seins. Cas konnte warten. Falls Cas reinplatzen würde und „Dean, wir müssen reden…“ hervorbrachte, dann konnte das auch warten. Michael brauchte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du bist so wunderschön, Michael“, flüsterte Dean ihm ins Ohr. „Du wirst mir irgendwann die hübschesten Welpen schenken. Würde dir das gefallen, Schatz? Möchtest du Welpen mit mir?“

„Ja“, flüsterte Michael zurück. „Ich möchte einen ganzen Haufen. Sie werden grüne Augen haben, wie ihr Daddy.“

„Wie ihre Mutter“, korrigierte Dean.

„Ich möchte nicht warten, Alpha.“ Michael rollte sich über und drückte sich auf die Ellbogen hoch. „Ich möchte es versuchen, wenn ich das nächste Mal läufig bin. Ich bin deinem Zyklus nur ein bisschen voraus. Vielleicht werden wir uns angleichen und es wirklich probieren. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ein dunkelhaariges, grünäugiges kleines Mädchen mit Sommersprossen und Grübchen?“

Dean konnte es sich vorstellen. Sie sah in seiner Vorstellung genau wie Michael aus. Auf die Sommersprossen konnte er auch verzichten, aber die Augen… „Wir müssen ein bisschen warten. Ich hab noch ein paar Forschungsprojekte laufen, die mich zu den abgedrehtesten Zeiten brauchen. Lass mich die noch durcharbeiten und dann werden wir es tun. Ich habe… ich habe immer schon ein Daddy sein wollen. Nie gedacht, dass ich mal die Chance haben würde.“ Dean hauchte ein Schluchzen, das er im Ausatmen verbarg. Michael hörte es trotzdem und zog ihn dicht an sich.

„Stell einen Assistenten an, um auf die nötigen Stunden zu kommen, und wir können das zusammen machen. Bitte, Dean.“

„Bist du nicht ein kleines bisschen voreilig? Vor einer Stunde warst du noch bereit, mich zu entführen und vom Rudelhaus zu fliehen. Jetzt wirst du mit einem Wurf Welpen sesshaft? Ich nehme an, du willst sie doch in Alphers Haus großziehen, oder? Oder sind wir dann noch auf der Flucht?“ Dean lehnte sich zurück, um seinen Gefährten ansehen zu können.

„Hab ich ne Wahl?“

„Wo wir wohnen und zu welchem Rudel wir gehören, nein. Aber wann wir Welpen wollen, ja. Ich möchte nur sicher sein, dass du nicht darum bittest, dass ich dich schwängere, während du immer noch darüber nachdenkst, dass du lieber irgendwo anders als in Kansas im Winchester-Rudelhaus sein möchtest. Das scheinst du ziemlich schnell hingenommen zu haben.“ Dean wollte alles im Offenen haben. Falls das bedeutete, einen neuen Streit anzufangen, bevor sich der letzte überhaupt richtig gelegt hatte, würde er tun, was er tun musste. Je eher Michael die Realität seiner Situation akzeptierte, desto besser.

Michael gestand: „Ich bin nicht sicher, wie das funktionieren soll. Ich hab keinen Job und keinen Abschluss. Ich bin aus dem College geworfen worden, weil ich ein Arschloch bin und ich weiß nicht, was ich als nächstes tun soll. Ich bin zu müde und abgekämpft, um mich zu wehren. Ich weiß, dass ich Welpen will. Ich will alles, was du mir geben kannst, Dean.“

Das Telefon auf dem Beistelltisch klingelte. Dean nahm an. „Ich habe frischen Kaffee, Dean“, bot Castiel an. „Seid ihr bereit, dass ich reinkommen und Michael offiziell treffen kann? Ich werde warten bis ihr nicht mehr aneinandergebunden oder in der Mitte von… irgendwas seid.“

Dean seufzte und sah zu Michael. Der Telefonhörer war auf Lautsprecher gestellt. Er wusste, dass Michael es gehört hatte. Er bedeutete ihm, zu entscheiden. Er würde Cas auffordern, ohne sie nach Kansas zurückzureisen, falls Michael das von ihm wollte. Es würde das Problem nicht langfristig lösen, aber es würde ihnen ein wenig Zeit zu zweit erkaufen.

Michael zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. „Lass ihn rein. Lass uns das hinter uns bringen“, sagte er düster.

„Tür ist offen, Cas. Du kennst unsere Zimmernummer?“

„Ich werde gleich da sein.“ Cas legte auf und Dean ebenfalls.

Dean setzte sich auf und ging sicher, dass er angezogen war. Keine gute Idee, beide Doms bei ihrem ersten Treffen, bei ihrem ersten offiziellen, formalen Treffen durch Nacktheit abzulenken. Er blickte zu Michael und sagte: „Was auch immer du tust, ich werde dich unterstützen, solange du kein Arsch bist und du nicht Cas aufforderst, das Weite zu suchen. Verstanden? Du weißt, was ich meine“, fügte Dean hinzu, weil Michael so aussah, als ob er nach Schlupflöchern in der Anweisung suchte und Dean merkte, dass es viele gab.

Das Klopfen an der Tür kam, als sie sich schon öffnete. Castiel trug ein Tablett mit Kaffeetassen und Dean konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und stürzte sich darauf. „Das hier ist deiner, Dean.“ Cas deutete mit dem Finger auf einen der Becher. „Ich wusste nicht, was Michael mögen könnte, deshalb hab ich ihm einen normalen Kaffee und Sahne und Zucker mitgebracht.“ Dean sah, wie Cas‘ Augen sich schnell von dem quadratischen Verband auf seiner Schulter lösten.

„Danke, Sir. Ich trinke meinen schwarz“, meinte Michael höflich. Dean holte beide Tassen vom Tablett und trug sie zum Bett, wobei er Michael seine reichte.

Castiel wandte ihnen den Rücken zu, um das Tablett auf dem Tresen abzustellen und nahm seine eigene Tasse. „Anna hat ein paar Jungs von hier beauftragt, dein Auto abzuholen. Es ist jetzt auf dem Parkplatz. Hier sind die Schlüssel.“ Er warf sie Dean zu, der sie einhändig aus der Luft gegen seine Brust fing. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du es auf Schäden untersuchen wollen wirst, aber ich habe nichts dergleichen gefunden.“ Er ging ein paar Schritte, sodass er genau in der Mitte des Raum stand und sah sich um. „Das Krankenhaus hat mich darüber aufgeklärt, dass wir eine Stunde haben, um zu gehen, jetzt da wir sicher sein können, dass es euch beiden gut geht und niemand in den Zyklus gekippt ist.“ Dean hörte nicht zu. Fremde waren sein Baby ohne seine Erlaubnis gefahren. Dafür würde Cas bezahlen.

Cas las Deans Gesicht und seufzte. „Es war der einfachste Weg, dein Auto hierher zu kriegen. Jetzt haben wir kein Problem und können einfach nach Hause.“ Er drehte sich zu Michael. „Dein Vater ist mit ihnen gefahren. Er hat dein Gepäck in Deans Auto gebracht und ist nach Hause gefahren, aber er wird dich in den nächsten Tagen anrufen, um nach dir zu schauen. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich.“ Castiel trat zurück und streckte die Hand aus. „Es ist wunderbar dich wirklich kennenzulernen, Michael. Ich bin Castiel. Du kannst mich Castiel nennen, wenn du magst, oder Alpher, wenn dir das lieber ist. Ich bin da flexibel.“

Michael zögerte. Offensichtlich erwog er, den Alpher mit einem selbstgewählten Namen anzusprechen, entschied dann aber, auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen. „Mein Name ist Michael.“ Michael akzeptierte die Hand kalt mit einem überkräftigen Griff, den Cas erwartet hatte. Er ging nicht auf den festen Druck ein, der ihm den Blutfluss unterbrach. „Ich erinnere mich an alles bevor Dean und ich uns gepaart haben, also müssen Sie nicht alles nochmal durchkauen.“

Michael löste seinen Griff und stellte seinen Kaffee ab. Dann stand er auf und wandte sich direkt dem Eindringling zu. „Mein Gefährte Dean sagt mir, dass Sie bereits eine Rudelresidenz in Lawrence eingerichtet haben, mit Ihnen am Steuer, und dass Sie planen, ihn zu heiraten und das Rudel von dort zu leiten. Das ist was Dean, der mein Gefährte ist, sagte.“

Castiels Lippen zuckten. Dean konnte nicht sagen, ob es aus Ärger oder Belustigung war. Dean hatte keinen Einspruch gegen Michaels Taktik so weit. Es war zu unbeholfen und offensichtlich, um ein echter Machtzug zu sein. Wenn Michael seinen Zug machte, würde das vermutlich niemand kommen sehen. Viel eher versuchte er Cas‘ Impulskontrolle abzufühlen und das erschien Dean fair. Er setzte sich zurück, nippte seinen Kaffee und beobachtete die Show.

„Das stimmt“, stimmte Castiel fröhlich zu. „Dein Gefährte Dean wird der Stellvertreter sein, hinter seinem Rudelalpher. Das bin ich. Ich werde der Ehemann deines Gefährten Dean sein und sein Alpher, ebenso wie sein Teilzeit-Dom. Und das heißt“, Castiel ging sicher, dass sich seine blauen Augen in Michaels grüne bohrten, „dass als Alpher, Ehemann und Dom für Dean, der dein Gefährte ist, ich auch die Rolle des Rudelalphers für dich persönlich übernehmen werde. Ob du ebenfalls einen Dom benötigen wirst oder nicht, ist noch festzustellen und natürlich wird von dir nicht erwartet, dass du an unserer Ehe teilhast.“ Dean wandte sein Gesicht kurz zum Fußboden, um die Erleichterung in seinen Augen zu verbergen. Die Hochzeit stand also scheinbar noch. Castiel ging langsam auf und ab, wie ein Dozent vor einem Klassenzimmer, und fuhr fort. „Als ein Omega und als Gefährte meines Ehemanns Dean, wird von dir erwartet, dass du dich gemäß den Regeln meines Hauses verhältst und gemäß allen Regeln, die dein Gefährte Dean, als dein Alpha, für sinnvoll erachtet dir aufzuerlegen.“

„Ich verstehe, Alpher“, antwortete Michael steif. „Darf ich fragen, was diese Hausregeln sind?“ Castiel begann langsam auf und ab zu laufen und zählte sie an den Fingern ab, wobei er hin und wieder sicherging, dass er noch immer Michaels volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Michael starrte ihn nur als, als sei er irgendeine Art Alien. Dean sog seinen Kaffee ein, seine Augen schlossen sich, um das Aroma und den Dampf aufzunehmen. Sein Gefühl von Erleichterung, dass Cas immer noch dabei war mit der Hochzeit, wurde schnell von Unwohlsein ersetzt, als die Spannung in dem kleinen Raum zwischen den zwei Rivalen stieg. Er und Cas hatten die Regeln beim Abendessen an ihrem ersten Abend als Paar besprochen und vereinbart. Es war ein flüssiges und einfaches Gespräch gewesen, da die beiden bemerkenswert ähnliche Vorstellungen hatten, wie das häusliche Leben aufgebaut und gepflegt werden sollte. Die fünf Regeln, denen Cas zugestimmt hatte, kamen geradewegs aus Deans Abschlussarbeit zu dem Thema, aber die Details waren abgestimmt auf das Winchester-Rudel und Dean war sehr stolz auf das, was sie aufbauen sollten. Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Genau hierauf kam es jetzt an.

„Regel Nummer Eins: Wie jedes Mitglied des Winchester-Rudels wird von dir erwartet, dass du dem Alpher einen Treueeid ablegst, das bin ich“, erinnerte er Michael. „…du dich meiner Vollmacht unterwirfst, im Fall jedes Omegas, du dich meinem körperlichen Besitzanspruch unterwirfst und mir in allen nachfolgenden Angelegenheiten gehorchst, es sei denn du wirst aufgefordert, Öffentliches Recht, ethische Standards oder deinen persönlichen Moralkodex zu brechen oder im Schutz der Gesundheit oder Sicherheit deiner selbst oder einer anderen Person.  
Regel Nummer Zwei: Halte dich, soweit es dir möglich ist, selbst in gesunder, hygienischer, ausgeglichener und gepflegter Verfassung. Dich um dich selbst, sowohl deinen Körper als auch deinen Geist, zu kümmern, ist deine eigene Verantwortung. Nachlässigkeit oder willkürliche Schädigung deiner selbst wird nicht toleriert werden. Wann immer du hierbei Hilfe brauchst, musst du nur fragen. Von Omegas wird nicht erwartet, dass sie sich selbst um ihre Ausschüttungsbedürfnisse kümmern.  
Regel Nummer Drei: Erweise jedem Wolf, der im Rang im Rudel über dir steht, Respekt und Unterwürfigkeit und zeige jedem Wolf, der vom Rang unter dir steht, Rücksicht und biete Hilfe und Schutz. Ein bisschen Respekt und ein wenig Freundlichkeit zueinander kann viel bewirken. Wir sind eine Familie und wir stellen die Familie über alles andere. Immer. Respektlosigkeit, Mobbing und freches Verhalten werden jedes Mal zu prompter Bestrafung führen.“ Michaels Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos als der Alpher sprach, aber er stand still wie eine Statue und hörte aufmerksam zu.  
„Regel Nummer Vier: Kümmere dich um das Rudeleigentum. Verhalte dich nicht zerstörerisch. Richte keinen unnötigen Schaden an, wo es vermieden werden kann. Halte unser Zuhause sauber, aufgeräumt und gut eingerichtet, sodass es für uns alle ein Zuhause sein kann.  
Regel Nummer Fünf: Lüge nicht. Halte keine Informationen zurück. Verdrehe nicht die Tatsachen oder verursache bewusst Täuschungen irgendeiner Art und Weise. Manipuliere nicht. Frage grade heraus, nach allem, was du möchtest, und deinen Bitten wird volle Beachtung geschenkt. Deine Bedürfnisse sind wichtig, weil du, Michael, für das Rudel wichtig bist.“

Cas drehte sich zurück und blickte zu Michael, dessen Gesichtsausdruck düster geworden war. Dean wollte ihn vorwarnen, aber so dumm war er nicht. Wenn Michael einen Trotzanfall haben wollte, war es vielleicht besser, es geschehen zu lassen.

„Oh, ist das alles?“

„Nein, Michael. Das sind die stehenden Winchester-Rudel-Regeln, die jedes Mitglied einhalten muss. Dean und ich haben sie zusammen durchgesprochen und nummeriert. Alle Omegas und alle Subs können erwarten, von ihrem Top weitere Regeln auferlegt zu bekommen. Von dir wird erwartet, all den Regeln, die für dich gelten, zu entsprechen und ich vertraue darauf, dass Dean dich zu gegebener Zeit über die entsprechenden Regeln aufklärt.“

Dean fuhr dazwischen. Er fand, dass Cas wissen sollte, wo sie in Bezug auf seine Regeln standen. „Ich habe ihm seine erste schon gegeben, Castiel. Er hat ein ganz schönes Temperament und das ist etwas, woran wir zusammen werden arbeiten müssen.“

Cas nickte und sprach wieder Michael an. „Die Hausregeln können zu folgendem vereinfacht werden: Sei gehorsam, sei vorsichtig, sei respektvoll, sei ordentlich und sei ehrlich. Insofern sind sie leicht zu merken. Hast du irgendwelche Fragen?“

„Nur eine. Soll ich sie dir alle gleichzeitig in den Arsch schieben oder eine nach der anderen?“

„Verdammt, Michael!“ Dean stürzte sich vor den Omega und griff ihn mit fester Hand im Nacken. Michael ignorierte die Reaktion seines Omegas tief in sich und fauchte Dean an.

Castiel sah nicht verstört aus, aber Dean war beschämt und wütend. Cas ignorierte den Omega und sprach stattdessen sanft mit Dean. „Ich werde dein Gepäck und Michaels vom Auto holen, sodass ihr euch beide umziehen könnt bevor wir aufbrechen. Ich werde im Flur warten, bis du mit ihm fertig bist. Streckt einfach den Kopf raus, wenn ihr soweit seid.“ Cas küsste Dean auf die Wange und trat hinaus, wobei er die Tür zufallen ließ. Dean drehte sich zu Michael und fand ihn schon wieder in Tränen.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest mich unterstützen?!“ Er klang höchstgradig hintergangen.

„Ich sagte, ich würde dich unterstützen, falls du dich nicht wie ein Arsch verhältst! Das war eine miese Nummer, Michael.“ Dean ließ Michaels Nacken los und stürmte von ihm weg, zu sauer, um ihn jetzt grade zu berühren. „Er reißt sich ein Bein aus, um dich ins Rudel zu bringen und du sagt ihm, er soll… Was zur Hölle?! Ernsthaft?!“

„Ich dachte, du seist anders, aber du bist ja doch wie alle anderen! Ich meine es ernst, Dean, er kann seinen Fügsamkeitseid nehmen und ihn sich in den Arsch schieben! Ich trete diesem verfickten Rudel nicht bei!“

Dean sah ihm zu, wie er wegstürmte, Dinge trat und Gegenstände von den Tresen fegte. Es war ein ziemlich gelungener Trotzanfall. Als Michael Atem holte, brach Dean dazwischen. „Was funktioniert an dir, Michael? Ich kann einfach drauf losschlagen bis ich deinen Omega dahinbekomme, wo er sein muss, aber du kannst uns beiden viel Zeit und Schmerz sparen, wenn du es mir sagst. Bürste, Latschen, Ledergürtel? Was muss ich benutzen?“

„Fick dich!“

„Ok, wie du willst.“ Dean trat in dem Häufchen Kleider herum, der auf dem Boden gelandet war, bis er Michaels Jeans mit einem breiten braunen Ledergürtel in den Schlaufen zu Tage förderte. Er nahm ihn raus. Und stellte sich hin um mit seinem Gefährten zu sprechen. „Was du einsehen musst, ist dass er Alpher ist. Egal wen er trifft oder auf wen er stößt oder welches Training sie haben oder was sie durchgemacht haben, er gewinnt immer, weil er Alpher ist. Du kannst ihn nicht besiegen. Er ist sturer als du bist und er möchte aufrichtig, dass du glücklich und sicher bist. Du kannst dich gegen ihn wehren solange du das brauchst, aber am Ende ist er immer noch Alpher.“

„Und was ist mit dir? Hat er dich auch besiegt, ‚weil er Alpher ist‘?“ Michael weinte nun aufrichtig. Er konnte nicht anders und er wusste nicht, was er fühlte, nur, dass er es hasste.

„Er hat mich nicht besiegt. Ich bin ihm wichtig. Er hört mir zu, genauso wie er dir zuhören wird, sobald du beginnst, dich wie ein Erwachsener zu benehmen und nicht wie ein Vierjähriger. Trotzanfälle stehen dir nicht und sie funktionieren bei Castiel nie.“

„Also wirst du mich mit dem Ledergürtel prügeln, bis ich mich unterwerfe? Das wird nicht funktionieren. Das funktioniert nie.“

„Nein, das hier ist nicht, um dich zum Gehorsam zu bewegen, zumindest nicht direkt. Das ist deine Entscheidung. Das hier ist nur die Standard-Konsequenz. Wenn du eine Regel brichst, ist da ein Preis. Was du grade zu meinem Verlobten gesagt hast? Das war unverschämt und respektlos. Es hat mich in Verlegenheit gebracht und es sollte dich auch beschämen. Du bist besser als das. Du hast meine bisher einzige Regel gebrochen, indem du die Beherrschung verloren hast und dich in einer angespannten Situation, in der du einfach nur zuhören musstest, wie ein Idiot verhalten hast.“

Dean deutete mit dem Gürtel zur Bettkante. „Beug dich über. Lass uns das hinter uns bringen.“

Michael bewegte sich einen Moment lang nicht, sodass Dean hinzufügte: „Du möchtest ein wenig Vertrauen zwischen uns? Das hier wird helfen. Das schwöre ich. Du kannst darauf vertrauen, dass ich niemals eine Bestrafung zu weit treiben werde. Ich werde dich niemals verletzen und ich händige nur aus, was proportional zur Verfehlung passt. Du kannst darauf vertrauen, dass ich dich nicht außer Kontrolle geraten lasse, dich nicht mit schlechtem Verhalten davonkommen lassen werde, das dich von innen zerfressen wird. Ich werde mich gut um dich kümmern, Michael. Im Moment erkennst du deinen eigenen Omega nicht einmal an, aber das musst du. Du hast ihn ausgesperrt und deshalb bist du unglücklich. Jetzt. Bring dich in Position oder ich werde dich dahin bringen.“

„Warum du und nicht er? Ich habe es nicht zu dir gesagt.“

Dean blickte ihn kurz aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Wolltest du eine Reaktion von ihm, Michael?“

„Ich habe es nicht zu dir gesagt!“, beharrte Michael bockig.

„Er weiß, dass du ihn provozieren wolltest, und ich wette, diese Auseinandersetzung wird noch kommen. Bald zweifellos. Aber jetzt grade ist dein Verhalten meine Verantwortung und weil er nur indirekt dein Alpher ist, bis du ihm deinen Eid abgelegt hast, gibt er mit die Chance, dir zu helfen, bevor er selbst einschreitet.“ Dean griff Michaels Oberarm und führte ihn in Position über dem Bett. Michael wehrte sich nicht. Vielleicht stand er unter Schock. Dean wollte glauben, dass Michael wusste, dass ein Teil von ihm das hier brauchte. „Das soll nicht heißen, dass er niemals derjenige sein wird, der dich bestraft, aber jetzt ist vielleicht nicht die Zeit.  
Runter damit, Omeger. In diesem Rudel versohlen wir nie über der Kleidung.“ Michaels Hände griffen langsam die Seiten des Kittels und schoben sie seine Hüfte runter. Er legte seinen Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme und stand still. „Sehr gut. Du musst für mich laut mitzählen. Ich möchte eine Ausschüttung versuchen, aber wenn es nicht passiert, werden wir einfach aufhören, wenn du fertig bist. Ich werde wissen, wenn es reicht. Vertrau mir, Schatz. Ich bin gut hier drin.“

Dean berührte Michaels unteren Rücken, um ihm Halt zu geben, und schlug dann das erste Mal zu. „Eins“, erwiderte Michael aufs Stichwort. Dean hielt die Schläge auf einem mittleren Härteniveau. Als Omega war zu erwarten, dass Michael eine ganze Menge vertrug, aber Dean kannte seine Toleranzgrenze noch nicht. Sie arbeiteten sich bis zehn vor ohne Ausschüttung. Michael schluchzte seine Zahlen aus und seine Beine zitterten mit seinem Weinen. Dean wachte durch den Bund über ihn. Er fand Michaels Gefühle als Wirbelsturm der Verwirrung. Er war reumütig und verängstigt, wütend und reuevoll. Und vor allem war er beschämt, aber eine Welle aus Stolz schwappte darüber und überschwemmte die verletzlicheren Gefühle. Dean machte weiter, bis die Wellen des Schams und des Stolzes abebbten und Reue in den Vordergrund trat. Michael schluchzte wieder und wieder eine Entschuldigung, während er noch immer pflichtbewusst die Hiebe zählte. „19!“, heulte er. „20!“ Sein Körper schüttete genau beim zwanzigsten Schlag aus und Dean ließ den Gürtel fallen.

„Schhh, Baby. Wir sind fertig. Alles ist jetzt gut. Das hast du großartig gemacht. Komm her.“ Dean bewegte sich und Michael aufs Bett und ließ Michael auf sich liegen und weinen. „Es ist ok. Ich hab dich jetzt. Ich werde dich nie wieder loslassen, süßer Omeger.“

„Warum fühle ich mich so, Dean?“ Michael schluchzte und klammerte sich an den Alpha. „Ich hasse es, Omega zu sein! Es ist nicht richtig für mich. Ich kann nicht…“ Er konnte nicht weiterreden, also stieß er den Knoten verhedderter Gefühle als verdrehten Haufen durch den Paarungsbund und in Deans Schoß. Die Forderung war klar: „Hilf mir, zu verstehen, was das ist. Hilf mir, Alpha.“

„Es ist alles gut, wirklich.“ Dean wühlte sich durch den unordentlichen Haufen und fand nichts Alarmierendes. Er zog einen bestimmten Faden heraus und schickte ihn an Michael zurück. „Das ist Zorn. Du bist wütend darüber, wie wenig Kontrolle du über diese ganze Situation hattest, richtig? Schatz, wir nehmen dir nicht all deine Macht weg. Wir geben dir nur die Struktur, nach der du dich sehnen musst. Du hast im Rudel was zu sagen. Ich schwöre es. Prüf es durch den Bund, wenn du möchtest. Ich lüge nicht.“

Er machte weiter. „Das hier ist Erleichterung. Ich weiß nicht, sag du es mir, vielleicht Erleichterung, dass dein Omega zur Abwechslung eine zuverlässige Hand zu spüren bekommen hat? Wann hat das letzte Mal jemand das für dich gemacht? Außerhalb von Sex meine ich.“ Michael hielt Dean nur noch fester. „Schatz, alles, was du fühlst, ist völlig normal. Du hast Angst und bist über dich selbst beschämt und dein Hintern tut weh, aber das alles wird mit der Zeit besser. Ich habe dich jetzt. Wenn du Alpher nicht vertrauen kannst, dann sei wenigstens kein Arsch zu ihm und wir werden daran arbeiten. Vertrau mir. Konzentrier dich auf mich.“

Dean umarmte ihn fest und kuschelte sich von oben an seinen Kopf. „Ich muss sagen, dazwischen zu wechseln, dein Alpha zu sein und dein Sub zu sein, könnte mir echt gut ein Schleudertrauma verpassen, aber es ist eine Reise, weißt du? Ich denke, ich werde deine Unberechenbarkeit lieben, mein Freund.“ Er hob Michaels Gesicht, küsste seine Tränen weg und sah ihm in die klaren grünen Augen. Der goldene Rahmen war verschwunden. Michael sah sehr jung und traurig aus. „Bist du soweit? Von hier ist es nicht mehr wirklich eine lange Fahrt, nicht wenn man es mit von Dallas aus vergleicht. Wir werden Pausen machen. Du und ich müssen beide dafür sorgen, dass unsere Popos uns nicht hassen. Eine Regel, die du noch nicht gehört hast“, Dean arbeitete sie beide in eine sitzende Position hoch und ließ seinen Arm um seinen Gefährten geschlungen. „mehr eine Richtlinie als eine Regel: Wenn es zu versohlten Hinterteilen kommt, ist die Regel, falls du es dir verdienst, musst du auch drauf sitzen. Das heißt, es wird für uns beide eine lange Fahrt. Kein Hinlegen.“

Michael lachte traurig, kuschelte sein Gesicht in Deans Brust und witterte ihn. Der Alpha-Geruch – der Gefährtengeruch – half. „Na komm, Michael. Ziehen wir uns an.“

Sie hatten es noch nicht mal vom Parkplatz geschafft, als Castiel vom Beifahrersitz aus kommentierte, ohne von seinem Handy aufzuschauen: „Diese Bisswunde wird nicht vernarben. Alphas vernarben nicht wie Betas und Omegas das tun.“

„Nun, dann werde ich sie wohl immer wieder erneuern müssen, wenn sie verheilt, oder nicht?“, bemerkte Michael abfällig vom Rücksitz, setzte sich seine Kopfhörer auf die Ohren und wand sich auf seinem Sitz. Dean verdrehte die Augen und trat aufs Gas. Es würde eine lange Heimfahrt werden.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autoreisen sollen Spaß machen, richtig? …Und Gabriel.

Kapitel 17

DAMALS

Castiel ging die Treppe hoch zum alten Kinderzimmer seines Bruders. Er wusste, dass Gabriel dort sein würde. Sein Bruder hatte den Raum, den er mit seiner Gefährtin geteilt hatte, seit dem Unfall nicht mehr betreten. Er schlüpfte leise hinein und arbeitete sich dann sanft hinter die zusammengekugelte Figur, die auf der Matratze saß und sich vor und zurück wiegte. Castiel lehnte sich gegen die massive Kopfleiste und schlang die Beine um den totunglücklichen Körper seines Bruders, zog ihn, sodass er gegen Castiels Brust ruhte, umarmte ihn so gut er konnte, was den Eroberungsbund einschloss, der immer noch stark und richtig zwischen den zwei Brüdern klang.

Gabriel ließ es einfach zu, dass er bewegt wurde, wie der Alpher es wollte, grub sein Gesicht in die Brust seines Bruders und weinte bitterlich. Castiel ließ seinen Zorn auf seine Mutter in den Hintergrund verblassen und konzentrierte sich darauf, Gabriel zu halten. Er musste Gabriel hier durchbringen. Der Omega würde nicht in der Lage sein, das allein durchzumachen. Castiel fuhr mit den Fingern sanft durch Gabes blondes Haar und flüsterte ihm belanglose Worte zu: „Ich weiß, Süßer, ich weiß. Ich bin hier. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen.“ Die Worte bedeuteten nichts. Nichts konnte Gabriel wieder in Ordnung bringen. Er war zu gebrochen.

Zwei Jahre. Sie hatten nur zwei Jahre zusammen gehabt. Wahre Gefährten waren nie so perfekt füreinander gewesen. Sie war geistreich und laut, zu schlau mit ihrer Zunge, als dass sogar Gabriel hätte mithalten können. Sie konnte eine barsche Beleidigung äußern, die den Empfänger tagelang verwirrt zurückließ, während er versuchte, sie auch nur zu verstehen. Und sie war wunderschön und geschmeidig. Sie ließ Gabriel wie einen Vollpfosten aussehen, hatte er oft mit Stolz in den Augen lamentiert. Gabriel verehrte sie, als hätte sie die Erde mit bloßen Händen erschaffen, nur für ihm. Vielleicht hatte sie das.

Und sie hatten gewartet, um eine Familie zu gründen. Hatten grade erst entschieden, dass es Zeit war, Welpen anzustreben. Gabriel strahlte. Marina strahlte. Castiel war schamvoll vor Neid fast geplatzt, wenn er ihr Glück sah. Diese Art Bund - es schien als gäbe es das nicht für Leute wie Cas Novak. Jetzt war da nichts. Keine Welpen. Keine Gefährtin. Keine Chance, sich jemals wieder zu paaren, obwohl Gabriel auch niemand war, der eine zweite Chance genutzt hätte, hätte es sie gegeben. Er war fertig. Er hatte sein Perfekt gehabt und jetzt war es weg. Alles, was ihm übrigbleib, war Trauern.

 

JETZT

„Du wolltest mich sehen, Alpha?“

„Komm rein, Sam. Setz dich“, Bobby stand auf und bedeutete Sam, auf einem der Gästestühle im Büro Platz zu nehmen. „Ich möchte deine Meinung zu dem Schlamassel in Dallas. Schon ne Gelegenheit gehabt, das durchzulesen?“

„Ja, hab ich.“ Sam lehnte sich aufmerksam im Stuhl nach vorn und wischte seine Haare aus seinen Augen zurück. „Mir gefällt nicht, wie das alles im letzten Jahr so schlecht werden konnte und niemand es bemerkt hat. Ich habe ein paar Schlussfolgerungen, die wir daraus ziehen können.“

Bobby nickte lauschend. Sams Fähigkeit, direkt zum Punkt zu kommen, die Details auszumerzen und mit praktischen Lösungen aufzukommen, machte ihn zu Bobbys Lieblingsproblemlösungstypen. „Was mich am meisten stört, ist nicht, dass alles vor die Hunde gegangen ist, sondern, dass niemand Alarm geschlagen hat.  
Henrickson muss es gewusst haben. Er muss uns bei den Konferenzanrufen und allem anderen angelogen haben. Selbst wenn er nicht wusste, warum oder wer hinter dem Schlamassel steckte, auf jeden Fall wusste er, dass es schieflief. Er hat bewusst dafür gesorgt, dass die Probleme es nicht in die Berichte schaffen. Guck, hier ist der Statusbericht vom letzten Quartal. Es gibt überhaupt keine Kundenbeschwerden. Das ist doch lächerlich. Selbst die besten öffentlichen Serviceeinrichtungen kriegen Beschwerden. Aber sie tragen sie nicht in ihr System ein. Das ist Victors Schuld. Wir mussten persönlich in der Webseiten-Datenbank graben, um sie zu finden. Und weißt du, was wir gefunden haben? Hunderte. Hunderte von Beschwerden, die nicht mehr mit dem lokalen Dallas-System verbunden waren, sodass sie auf den Berichten nicht auftauchen.“

Sam klatschte den Bericht angeekelt auf Bobbys Tisch. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er sich Sorgen um seinen Job gemacht hat, oder dass er schlecht dastehen könnte oder ob jemand was gegen ihn in der Hand hatte. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach derart inkompetent. Was auch immer es ist, wir werden das System neugestalten, sodass die Online-Beschwerden direkt hier landen und nicht erst durch die örtlichen Einrichtungen laufen. Und wir brauchen bessere Übersicht über die Leitung aller drei Einrichtungen. Hat schon jemand in Vegas und Boston vorbeigeschaut?“ Bobby grunzte nur. Er arbeitete dran.

„Weißt du außerdem, dass Charlie so ziemlich unser ganzes IT-Team ist? Das UND ihre Koordinatorposition sind zu viel für eine Person. Als wir nur ein Standort waren, konnte sie es vielleicht hinkriegen, aber nicht so. Sie kann das nicht alles. Sie hat alle Systeme integriert und automatisiert und sie fließen alle als Kontrolle hier durch, aber es ist zu viel. Nicht mal Charlie kann so viel gleichzeitig.“

„Sam, ich möchte, dass du nach Dallas gehst. Ich möchte, dass du den Reinigungstrupp leitest und eine Überprüfung organisierst. Wir müssen diesen Mist jetzt aus der Welt schaffen. Befehl vom Alpher. Du hast die Bilder in Henricksons Krankenakte gesehen, als Cas mit ihm fertig war, oder? Wir können nicht zulassen, dass das noch jemand anderem passiert. Das hört auf. Sofort.“

„Äm, ich werde gehen, Alpha, wenn ich muss, aber ich habe nachgedacht. Ich möchte stattdessen Cole schicken. Ich denke, er ist dafür bereit und ich glaube, es wird ihm wirklich guttun, das da zu sehen, und daran zu arbeiten, das in Ordnung zu bringen.“

„Du willst einen Neuling auf Bewährung, der bereits auf der schwarzen Liste von deinem Boss steht, in dieses Irrenhaus schicken?“

„Er ist kein Neuling und er ist nicht mehr auf Bewährung. Bobby, ich denke einfach, dass nichts ihm grade besser demonstrieren kann, wie sein Job richtig funktioniert, als aus erster Hand mitzuerleben, wie es läuft, wenn man es falsch macht. Und ich möchte ihm die Gelegenheit geben, sich vollständig reinzuwaschen. Das wird er nie können, solange er hier unter meinen Fittichen bleibt.“

„Ich weiß nicht, Sam. Es ist ein großes Risiko. Du stellst dich selbst in die Schusslinie, wenn du auch nur Partei für ihn ergreifst.“

„Vergiss mich. Schau, schick Pamela Barnes und Rufus Turner mit ihm. Die drei haben zusammen die ganze Bandbreite vom Schlamassel gedeckt und sie werden einander aushelfen. Es ist nicht so, als würde ich nicht gehen wollen… ich meine, ich will nicht, aber das ist nur, weil es mir hier gefällt. Wenn du mir sagst, dass ich gehen soll, werde ich heute noch meine Koffer packen. Du und Benny wisst, dass ihr euch auf mich verlassen könnt, aber ich denke…“ Sam hielt inne und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Spuck’s aus, Beta.“

„Ich bin eingeladen worden, dem neuen Rudel beizutreten. Castiels Rudel. Ich denke, ich werde annehmen und ich würde gerne hier sein, wenn sie es aufbauen. Ich möchte irgendwie gleich von Anfang an mit einsteigen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“

Bobby brauchte eine Minute, um das zu verarbeiten, dann lächelte er Sam warm an. „Natürlich. Ich verstehe. Ich werde es mit Lafitte besprechen und wir werden uns was einfallen lassen. Hast du Cole schon erwähnt gehabt?“ Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Noch nicht. Ich wollte es erst mit dir besprechen. So wie ich es sehe, ist es Nein, wenn du Nein sagst. Ich wollte seine Zeit nicht damit verschwenden.“

Bobby sah von seinen Berichten zu Sam auf. „Du weißt, dass Benny rangmäßig über mir steht, oder?“ In seinen Augen lag ein lustiges, amüsiertes Licht.

„Auf dem Papier tut er das, aber ich habe Augen, Alpha. Du schmeißt hier den Laden. Jeder, der das nicht weiß, ist blind.“

 

******************

 

Dean stellte mit einem Blick in den Rückspiegel sicher, dass Michael mit in seinen Kopfhörern abgelenkt war. Er schien zu schlafen. Dean linste über die Sitzbank zu seinem Verlobten und stupste seinen Oberschenkel an, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Hast Du darüber nachgedacht, wie wir eine Verlobungsanzeige aufgeben? Oder wann?“

Castiel brauchte einen Moment, um den Sprung vom Statusbericht auf seinem Handy zu Deans Frage zu machen. Als er es geschafft hatte, schaltete er sein Handy ab und legte es neben sich auf den Sitz. „Was meinst du, Dean? Du bist derjenige mit der ganzen Fachkenntnis in Socialmedia und öffentlichen Beziehungen.“

Dean schnaubte. „Fachkenntnis? Nein, nein, ich bin nur von Natur aus charmant und charismatisch. Verwechsle von der Öffentlichkeit verehrt zu werden nicht mit PR-Geschick.“

Cas warf ihm einen Blick zu, der klar sagte, dass sein Bullshit-Detektor aktiviert worden war, aber in seinen Augen schwamm Vergnügen. Er lehnte sich weit über die Sitzbank und küsste Deans Wange bevor er auf seinen eigenen Sitz zurückwich. „Na schön, Mr. Verehrt, was schlägst du mit deinem begrenzten Geschick also vor?“

Dean grinste. Er war wunderschön, wenn er lächelte und Castiel realisierte traurig, wie viel Zeit sie verloren hatten. Zeit, in der sie Momente sanften Glücks wie diesen hätten teilen können. „Ich sage, lass es den richtigen Experten machen. Überlass es Billie.“

„Erledigt. Ich werde ihr umgehend eine E-Mail schicken, ihr auftragen, einen Zeitplan für die Veröffentlichung vorzuschlagen und Empfehlungen zu machen, wie wir die Geschichte am besten rausgeben sollen.“ Er begann, eine Nachricht in sein Handy zu tippen. „Werden wir groß in den Nachrichten sein, Dean? Ich bin nicht sicher, wie sehr sich irgendjemand für unsere Privatangelegenheiten interessiert, oder wieso.“

„Ja, es wird eine große Liebesgeschichte, mein Schatz.“ Dean blickte ihn an, griff nach seiner Hand und zog sie für einen Kuss an seine Lippen.

„IGITT! Sucht euch ein Zimmer!“

Cas’ Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich, als er seine Hand wegzog, aber Dean lachte und reichte über die Rückenlehne seines Sitzes für einen Fistbump mit seinem Gefährten.

„Es ist bestimmt eh schon raus inzwischen“, nahm Dean das Gespräch da wieder auf, wo sie so grob unterbrochen worden waren. „Alle zuhause wissen es und Informationen sind bei uns nicht direkt sicher. Es könnte vergebliche Liebesmüh sein, das hier gezielt zu timen, aber wir müssen entscheiden, wie wir auf die Gerüchte reagieren. Bereit für die Medienaufmerksamkeit? Wir könnten es für ne Weile leugnen und ihnen ausweichen, wenn Du möchtest.“ Dean hielt seinen Blick auf die Straße gerichtet, um Cas Zeit zum Nachdenken zu geben.

„Ich bin bereit, wenn du es bist. Ich kann keinen Grund finden, es zu leugnen. Ich bin stolz, dein Verlobter zu sein, Dean.“

„Töte mich einfach jetzt. Bitte, Gott“, kam vom Rücksitz.

„Das reicht, Michael. Du hast deinen Punkt klargemacht.“ Dean begegnete im Rückspiegel streng seinem Blick. Ein bisschen Biss könnte wunderbar sein, aber eine ganze Autofahrt davon würde sie alle umbringen.

„Ja, Mutter“, grummelte Michael. Cas bewegte sich, als wäre er im Begriff sich umzudrehen und den Omega auf dem Rücksitz heftig zu kritisieren, aber Dean hielt ihn mit einer Hand auf dem Oberschenkel und einem Kopfschütteln auf. Dahin würde sie noch kommen. Geduld, Grasshopper.

„Heilige Scheiße! Habt ihr zwei gesehen, was auf YouTube ist?“ Michael stieß sein Handy auf die vordere Sitzbank und lehnte sich vor, um es zu bedienen. Dean hörte zu, versuchte aber nicht, das Video anzusehen. Castiel konzentrierte sich auf den Bildschirm als Michael den Startknopf drückte. Es war der Rastplatz in Texas. Die zwei Alphers waren zu sehen, wie sie ihre Schützlinge über den Gehweg schleppten, einen Sturm herbeischwitzten und einander Dinge zuriefen. Michaels und Deans Verletzungen verursachten gut sichtbare Blutspuren auf ihren zerrissenen Kleidern.

„Aww, Sie haben ihn getragen, als wäre er ein süßes, kleines Junges…“ Michael sah es aus einem Winkel, in den er bisher nicht eingeweiht gewesen war.

„Gibt es mehr davon?“, fragte Castiel.

„Jep“, erwiderte Michael, zog sein Handy zurück und scrollte durch die verwandten Vorschläge an der rechten Seite des Bildschirms. „Das hier hat schon über zwei Millionen Klicks. Und es sieht so aus, als hätte da jemand ein bisschen aus der Toilette miterwischt. Ooh, netter Schlag, Mann! Wow, ich sehe HEISS aus! Verdammt, guckt euch meine Augen an!“

„Ja, Michael, du bist sehr schön“, meinte Cas ausdruckslos, dann wandte er sich an Dean. „Denkst du, dass das unseren Plan, die Verlobung zu veröffentlichen, ändern sollte? Es könnte sein, dass wir die Leute mit zwei Paarungen und einer Hochzeit auf einmal nur verwirren.“

„Nah. Das kriegen die schon hin. Ist aber ziemlich irre, oder? Ich bin fast dreißig und Du bist… alt.“ Cas prustete empört. „Wie hoch ist die Chance, dass wir genau gleichzeitig ne Punktlandung machen? Hast du angefangen, öfter zu beten oder so?“

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht religiös bin, Dean, und dir werde ich alt zeigen.“ Cas’ Dom-Stimme endete mit einem Verweis für Deans Sub und wurde mit einem Erzittern des Fahrers belohnt.

Michael knurrte und sah von seinem Handy auf. In seiner Stimme war diesmal keine normal freche Abfälligkeit. Sein Wolf antwortete Castiel auf sehr reale Weise. Er meinte es ernst. Niemand sprach in dem Ton mit seinem Sub. Niemand, außer Michael.

Castiel und Dean drehten sich beide um. Michaels Lippen waren zu einem Fauchen verzogen, er saß mittig auf der langen Bank. Seine Augen waren golden und versuchten die Bedrohung vor ihm zum Wegsehen zu zwingen. Dean warf einen Blick zu Cas, um zu sehen, ob er rechts ranfahren sollte. Falls das genau jetzt passieren sollte, konnten sie sich nicht in einem fahrenden Fahrzeug aufhalten. Aber Cas präsentierte seine flachen Handflächen in einer beruhigenden Geste. Er gab nicht nach, indem er den Blick senkte, forderte aber auch nicht Michaels Besitzanspruch heraus und seine Augen blieben blau. „Entschuldige, Omeger“, beruhigte er. „Wir haben noch keine Grenzen festgelegt und das war voreilig. Du hast einen Anspruch auf deinen Sub. Ich werde diesen Anspruch anerkennen und respektieren, bis wir eine Grundstruktur von Grenzen aufgebaut haben. Bitte verzeih mir mein unerlaubtes Übertreten.“

Ein paar angespannte Sekunden vergingen. Dean guckte über die Schulter nach einer freien Grasfläche. Dann stieß Michael einen langgezogenen Atem aus und stützte den Kopf auf seine Hände. „Ja. Grenzen wären gut. Wie wäre es, wenn wir anfangen mit“, er hob den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Cas, aber ohne goldene Ringe um seine Iris, „Sie dürfen nicht SO mit ihm sprechen und Sie fassen seinen Hintern nicht an. Niemals.“

Cas schnaubte sanft. „Ich fürchte, dass ist eine inakzeptable Einschränkung. Hast du seinen Hintern GESEHEN?“

„LEUTE! Echt jetzt? Genau jetzt?! Ich fahre. Wir werden wegen euch noch einen Unfall bauen!“

„Wir führen ein ruhiges, erwachsenes Gespräch, Dean. Kümmer dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten“, schnauzte Cas ihn an.

„Meine eigenen…?“ Dean starrte ihn lang genug voller Unglauben an, dass Cas Anstalten machte, nach dem Lenkrad zu greifen.

„Ich hab es im Griff!“ Dean stieß ihn zurück auf seine Seite.

„Ich habe seinen Hintern gesehen. Er ist wunderschön geformt; so fest und rund – so perfekt zum Versohlen und Ficken. Die Sache ist, ich habe ihn noch nie in einer anderen Farbe als lila gesehen“, fuhr Michael tief beleidigt fort, während Dean rot anlief und sich in seinem Sitz nur ein kleines Bisschen kleiner machte, „Wegen Ihnen, Alpher, musste ich meinen Gefährten In Besitz Nehmen während er mit den verfickten Spuren eines anderen bedeckt war. MEIN Gefährte. MEIN Sub. NICHT IHRER.“ Michaels Stimme war ruhig aber bestimmt.

Er machte weiter. „Was gibt Ihnen das Recht, irgendetwas anderes zu beanspruchen, als seinen Platz unter Ihnen im Rudel und den Ring an seinem Finger? Wenn er aus der Reihe tanzt, lassen Sie es mich einfach wissen und ich werde mich darum kümmern. Ihr beide könnt eure bescheuerte häusliche Ehe haben: Wäsche waschen, Einkaufslisten schreiben, zusammen Scheiß-Vorhänge häkeln, soweit es mich betrifft, aber Sie lassen Ihre verfluchten Hände von meinem Gefährten.“

Cas antwortete ebenso, ruhig aber bestimmt. „Das Wort ‚Ehe‘ suggeriert eine eheliche Beziehung, Michael. Ich werde gewillt sein, dir als seinem Gefährten einige Zugeständnisse zu machen, aber ich werde nicht allen sexuellen und Dominanten Kontakt mit Dean an dich abgeben. Das ist vom Tisch. Punkt.“

„Oh, schön, meine Güte, danke für die Krümel.“ Dann wandte Michael sich an Dean. „Siehst du? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es so sein würde. Er kriegt was auch immer er möchte und ich kriege was auch immer von euch beiden runtertropft. Das ist doch alles total scheiße!“

„Es sind keine Krümel!“, beteuerte Dean. „Und ich bin kein Laib Brot, um den sich die Hunde kloppen können! Herrgott!“ Castiel war im Begriff, sich zu verteidigen, aber Dean streckte ihm einen Finger ins Gesicht und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. „Ich möchte einen Monat mit ihm, nur wir. Nur Michael und ich – vor seiner Beurteilung, vor seinem Training. Wir brauchen das, um unsere Grundlage zu finden und uns zusammen stabil zu bekommen. Ich fasse es nicht, dass Du anfängst, mich schon am Tag nachdem wir uns gepaart haben aufzuteilen wie die Reste vom Thanksgiving. Was ist bei Dir eigentlich falsch, Mann?“

Cas sah nach unten und zog beide Lippen zwischen seine Zähne. Er blickte zu Dean hoch ohne den Kopf zu heben. „Es tut mir leid, Dean. Du hast Recht.“ Dean nickte mit dem Kopf nach hinten, um Cas zu motivieren, Michael ebenfalls eine Entschuldigung anzubieten. Castiels Augen huschten nach hinten zu seinem Dom-Kollegen und er seufzte.

„Michael, es tut mir leid. Dean hat Recht. Ihr zwei verdient etwas Zeit allein.“ Er saß kleinlaut in der Anspannung, die ihn umgab. Michael antwortete nicht, rutschte nur zurück hinter Dean und beobachtete nun wieder mit Kopfhörern auf die vorüberfliegende Landschaft, wobei er sich gelegentlich auf seinem wunden Hintern wand.

Cas bot an: „Ihr könnt die Einrichtungssuite nutzen, wenn ihr wollt. Ich gehe mit April ins Anwesen, wenn wir zurückkommen, sodass die Suite frei wäre. Sie ist viel größer und gemütlicher als deine eigenen Räume hier, Dean. Ihr wärt auch Zuhause mehr als willkommen. Wir haben die L/B-Suite sowie das Wärterhaus oder das Gästehaus oder das Poolhaus.“

„Fuck me“, flüsterte Michael in einer perfekten Imitation Gordon Ramsays.

 

********************

 

Gabriel war ein hinterhältiger Bastard, wenn er das sein wollte. Harmlos gekleidet und die Baseball-Cap tief ins Gesicht gezogen arbeitete er sich seinen Weg den feuchten, dunklen Betonflur hinunter. Er ließ seine Taschenlampe aus, huschte an den unregelmäßigen Glühbirnen vorbei, die den langen Korridor erhellen sollten und prüfte jede Tür, an der er vorbeikam. Die meisten waren abgeschlossen und still. Ein paar ließen sich öffneten und gaben den Blick auf leere, karge, mittelalterliche Zellen mit geschabten Abflüssen und tropfenden Wänden frei. Manche hatten schimmelige, platte Matratzen auf dem Fußboden, andere gar nichts. Was für ein verficktes Drecksloch.

Außer dem hinabtropfendem Wasser und einem Summen, das von den offenen Lampen kam, konnte er nichts hören, aber er wusste, dass hier Menschen waren. Er war dieser Spur lange genug gefolgt, um sicher zu sein. Über ihm, mehrere Stockwerke höher, war eine hochmoderne Hundeartigen-Einrichtung, glänzend, funkelnd und tadellos, ausgestattet mit allen Annehmlichkeiten, die ein Wolf so brauchen könnte, um seine Stimmung zu heben und vernünftig zu bleiben. Aber unten drunter…

Hier landeten die Unbeanspruchten: die, die kein Rudel hatten, die zitternd, hungernd, in Läufigkeit und aufgestautem Omesol und Cortisol verloren reingebracht wurden, die, die verletzlich und allein waren, solche, die nicht vermisst werden würden. Gabriel hatte Gordons Männer beobachtet, wie sie sie herbrachten, ihnen Essen und Behaglichkeit, Unterstützung, Ausgeglichenheit und Ausschüttung versprachen, nur damit sie wenige Tage später spurlos verschwanden.

Der Handel mit Sexsklaven brachte Geld. Viel Geld. Wesentlich mehr, als durch das Anbieten von Trainingskursen und Szenen eingenommen werden konnte. Zitternde, verängstigte, unter Drogen gesetzte Omegas machten die perfekten Sklaven. Halte sie mit den richtigen Drogen vollgepumpt und sie blieben fügsam und feucht, bereit für alles – ein Zustand permanenter Läufigkeit. Füg die hohe Schmerztoleranz hinzu und die schnelle Heilung und es war eine Goldgrube.

Gabriel benutzte seine kleine Kamera, um ein Bild einer leeren Zelle aufzunehmen, als er daran vorbeiging. Leer würde aber keine Verurteilung rechtfertigen. Er musste Menschen finden. Die Gefangenen. Er presste sich dicht an die Wand, als er näherkommende Schritte hörte, und drückte sich zurück in die Tür. Der Riegel gab nicht nach und er konnte nirgends hin, ohne ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er betete, dass seine Geruchsblocker noch stark genug waren, um sein Adrenalin und Cortisol zu überdecken. Der Türpfosten war tief und vom Licht abgeschirmt und Gabriel nutzte jeden Trick, den er kannte, um völlig leise und still zu bleiben.

Drei Gestalten näherten sich – zwei liefen, eine wurde geschleppt – und liefen an ihm vorbei, ohne nach rechts und links zu blicken. Sie hatten keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass jemand mit ihnen hier unten war. „Sie wird es in einer Stunde ausgeschlafen haben. Hol Gordon. Er wollte sich diese hier ansehen.“

Sie schlossen eine Zellentür auf und schmissen die schlaffe Gestalt hinein, dann schlossen und verriegelten sie die Tür, bevor sie sich hastig aus dem Staub machten. Es schien, als ob selbst der Abschaum der Welt so wenig Zeit wie möglich hier unten verbringen wollte.

Gabriel wartete bis sie weg waren und schlich dann leise zu der Zelle, in die die kleine Gestalt geworfen worden war. Er ließ seine Hände darüber gleiten, prüfte das Schloss und den Riegel. Er riskierte lange genug seine Taschenlampe zu benutzen, um das Schloss mit seinem Zahnstocher aufzufriemeln; die Taschenlampe zwischen den Zähnen eingeklemmt. Die Tür quietschte laut in ihren Angeln als sie aufschwang und Gabriel beeilte sich. Er steckte die Taschenlampe zurück in seine Tasche, ließ seine Arme unter ihre zierliche Form gleiten und hob sie hoch als wiege sie nichts. Sie wog praktisch nichts, aber ihr totes Gewicht machte es trotzdem umständlich, sie zu tragen. Gabriel entschied sich für die Feuerwehrleiter, sodass er eine Hand freihaben würde, und machte sich auf den Weg, den Weg den er gekommen war, zur Rückseite des Gebäudes, nicht nach vorn. Er und Gordon sollten einander nicht so begegnen. Er bewegte sich zügig, nahm sich aber einen Moment, um den Puls des Mädchens zu prüfen, während er ging. Ihr Herzschlag war stark. Das war gut, aber nicht unerwartet. Sexsklaven verkauften sich nicht gut, wenn sie tot waren.

Gabriel ging methodisch seinen Weg drei Stockwerke hinauf im Dunkeln. Diese Seite war unbewacht. Anscheinend dachte das Sicherheitsteam nicht, dass irgendjemand versuchte in den Kerker EINZUDRINGEN und sie hatten ihn deshalb nicht gesichert. Entweder das oder es gab versteckte Kameras, die Gabriels Schnüffelei entgangen waren, in welchem Falle er ein toter Mann war. Er schaffte es zum Müllschacht und bewegte sich so schnell er konnte. Er ließ die schlaffe Form in die Öffnung gleiten und ließ sie los, sodass die Schwerkraft ihren Körper zu seinen Partnern transportieren würde, die unten warteten. Er horchte auf das sanfte Poltern und war im Begriff, nun ebenfalls runterzurutschen, als eine schwere Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte und ihn in seiner Bewegung aufhielt.

„Das Betreten dieses Bereichs ist für Klienten verboten, Omeger. Das wurde dir bei der Einführung erklärt. Komm mit mir.“ Gabriel zwang sich, normal zu atmen oder zumindest nicht panischer als ein Omega auf seinem Weg zu einer Tracht Prügel unter normalen Umständen wäre. Wie viel wusste dieser Typ? Hatte er Gabriel mit dem Mädchen gesehen? Hatte er gesehen, wie Gabriel sie zu seinen Kameraden fallen gelassen hatte? Er versuchte einen Weg zu finden, wie er sie warnen könnte, aber da der Alpha-Wächter so nahe war, konnte er auf keinen Fall an sein Handy. Er musste sich darauf verlassen, dass sie bemerkten, dass sie sich ohne ihn in Sicherheit bringen mussten. Er wünschte, er hätte seine Kamera in ihre Tasche gesteckt, bevor er sie fallengelassen hatte. Falls sie das bei ihm fanden, falls sie die Fotodateien überprüften…

„Hier rein“, deutete der Wächter.

Gabriel wurde in einen der Bestrafungsräume gescheucht. Diese Einrichtung hatte mehrere davon; mehr als für ihre Größe zu rechtfertigen waren. Bei dem Gedanken musste Gabriel sich fast übergeben. Am hinteren Ende stand Gordon gegen einen schweren, stählernen Strafbock gelehnt und inspizierte seine Fingernägel. Gabriel wandte seine beste Verteidigungstechnik an, aufsässiger Stolz und ein Grinsen. Er grüßte den Alpha, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. „Hey, Alpha! Nette Ausgrabungsstelle haben Sie hier. In diesem Raum war ich noch nicht. Verdammt! Ist das ein Andreaskreuz mit Stacheln?“ Gabriel zog sich ‚Laut und Aufsässig‘ an wie einen Mantel und betete heftig zum Universum.

Gordon sah ihn abschätzig an und runzelte die Stirn. „Auf die Knie, Omeger.“ Der Befehl kam von jemandem, der seine Macht kannte und der Gehorsam erwartete. Gabriel fiel nieder wo er stand, spreizte seine Knie weit und lehnte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um seine Kehle zu entblößen. Sein Blick senkte sich zum Fußboden. „Du warst heute nicht im Unterricht. Ich erwarte eine Erklärung, Maurice.“

„Ich habe keine Entschuldigung, Alpha. Ich hab blaugemacht. Mein Hintern tat von gestern noch weh und ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu bringen, das heute durchzuziehen.“

„Dein Hintern tat weh?“ Gordon stand auf und ging langsam auf den Omega zu. Gabriel ließ seine Augen auf den Füßen des Alphas ruhen ohne seinen Kopf zu bewegen und horchte, ob der Wächter an der Tür wohl Geräusche machte. War er noch da? Vermutlich. Es sähe Gordon nicht ähnlich, sich selbst ungeschützt zu lassen. „Und du dachtest, mehr Verfehlungen würden bei der Genesung helfen? Ich hatte dich für schlauer als das gehalten. Hmm, schätze nicht. Peter, ich denke, unser Omega-Missetäter braucht eine heftigere Lektion. Kümmere dich für mich darum, bist du so lieb?“

„Natürlich, Alpha“, antwortete der Wächter an der Tür.

Gabriels Schakal warf dem Omega einen unbegeisterten Blick zu. Er hatte es echt satt, Bestrafungen einzustecken, die ihn nicht dahin brachten, wo er hinmusste – Bestrafungen, die er sich nicht aus Spaß eingehandelt hatte. (Zieh das jetzt einfach mit mir durch, bitte Kumpel, nur noch einmal), lockte Gabriel. Er musste schnell nachgeben, sodass er die Bestrafung hinter sich bringen konnte und zurück in sein Zimmer gesperrt wurde, bevor Gordon und seine Kumpane entdeckten, dass sie eine Gefangene verloren hatten. Gabe machte sich keine Illusionen, dass sie dahinterkommen würden, dass er es gewesen war, wenn sie einmal scharf nachdachten.

Gordon schlenzte hinaus und der Alpha-Wächter hob Gabriel mit einem Griff im Nacken hoch und begann, ihn mit dem Gesicht voran am Andreaskreuz festzumachen, das er beim Reinkommen bemerkt hatte. Mist. Das würde wehtun. Die Stacheln waren nicht lang, aber sie waren überall. Er konnte seinen Körper nirgends anlehnen, ohne dass scharfes Metall sich in ihn bohrte und ein kleines Blutrinnsal seine Haut runterlief.

„Das gefällt mir am besten, Maurice. Es freut mich zu wissen, dass du einen so vorzüglichen Möbelgeschmack hast. Bequem?“

„Auf geht’s“, murmelte Gabriel.

Seine Unterwerfung musste er im Angesicht der Peitsche und des gottverdammten Kreuzes nicht mal vorspielen. Als er in seinen eigenen, gut eingerichteten Raum zurückgeworfen worden war, verfluchte Gabriel das verdammte Ding und drückte sich auf zitternden, blutenden Armen von der Liege hoch. Sie würden ihm irgendwann einen Arzt vorbeischicken, um nach ihm zu sehen, aber bis dahin musste er verschwunden sein.

Im Zimmer war nichts, das er nicht zurücklassen konnte, da er nicht geplant hatte, hierher zurückzukehren, als er es heute Morgen verlassen hatte, also knackte er das Schloss mit seinem Zahnstocher und guckte sich vorsichtig nach Wächtern um. Es gab keine. Gordon musste mit den ‚echten‘ Klienten den Schein wahren, dass er eine legale Trainingseinrichtung führte und Schlägertypen, die in den Fluren lungerten, schufen so eine schlechte Atmosphäre. Schlecht fürs Geschäft. Es kam Gabriel entgegen, der aus seinem Zimmer schlüpfte, gradewegs ins Badezimmer nebenan und durch seinen Notausgang hinaus wie eine schwarze Katze um Mitternacht. Oder wie ein Schakal. Ein wirklich verflucht verstohlener Schakal.

 

********************

 

Castiels Handy meldete eine SMS und dann noch eine und noch eine kurz hintereinander weg. Er öffnete die erste und setzte sich alarmiert in seinem Sitz auf. Die anderen überflog er so schnell er konnte. „Wie nah sind wir an Oklahoma City, Dean?“

„Wir sind nah, Cas. Etwa 30km südlich von Norman. OKC ist nur knapp dahinter. Was ist los?“

„Es ist Gabriel. Er ist irgendwie in Schwierigkeiten. Das Team meldet, dass sie den Kontakt zu ihm verloren haben und selbst aber aufbrechen müssen, um die Rettung zu schaffen.“ Cas richtete seine weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Dean. „Wusstest du, dass er mit einem Auftrag bei Gordon war? Welche Rettung? Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?“

„Kein Plan, Mann. Bist Du sicher, dass es bei Gordon ist? OKC hat sicher mehr als ein Drecksloch. Er könnte überall sein.“

„Nein, es ist Gordons Trainingsschule. Da sind sie sicher. Wie lange, bis wir bei ihm sein können?“

Dean rief über die Schulter: „Michael, benutz dein Handy, um mich zu diesem, - scheiße, wie hat er es genannt? – zu navigieren. Fuck, Google einfach Hundeartigen-Trainingseinrichtungen in Oklahoma City. Ich erkenne es wieder, wenn ich den Namen höre und bring mich dahin. Verstanden?“

„Verstanden, Moment, schlechter Empfang. Gib mir ne Sekunde.“ Michael hielt sein Handy hoch, um den Empfang zu erleichtern. „Was ist eigentlich los?“

Die vordere Sitzreihe ignorierte seine Frage, während Castiel hektisch auf seinem Handy tippte, dann aufgab und ‚wählen‘ drückte.

„Ash!“, rief er. „Was geht hier vor? Habt ihr ihn? Ist er in Sicherheit?!“

„Nein, nein, wir sind auf dem Weg, aber wir brauchen noch eine Weile dorthin. Das ist was… wie lange noch, Dean?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ne Dreiviertelstunde? Michael, hast du inzwischen was?“

Castiel wandte sich zu seinem Gespräch zurück. „Wir sind vielleicht 45 Minuten südlich von euch, Ash. Was braucht ihr?“ Cas hörte aufmerksam zu, seine Hand am anderen Ohr, um den Straßenlärm auszublenden und ihm beim Konzentrieren zu helfen. „Ja, holt sie da raus. Bringt sie auf direktem Weg nach Lawrence und lasst Bobby und Pam holen. Könnt ihr jemanden dort lassen, der sich mit uns trifft?“

„Dean“, sprach Michael leise genug, um Castiel nicht zu übertönen, aber dringlich. Er lehnte sich nach vorn zu Dean. „Ist es der OHV? Was, der Oklahoma Hundeartigen-Verband?“, fragte er zögerlich auf der Internetsuche nach dem vollständigen Namen.

„Ja, das ist er. Navigier mich zu ihrem Hauptcampus. Wie lange?“

„Sieht nach fast 100km nach Nordwesten aus. Es ist außerhalb der Stadt am gegenüberliegenden Stadtrand.“

„Such mir die schnellste Route raus und sorg dafür, dass ich nirgends falsch abbiege.“

„Alles klar.“ Michael hockte sich wieder auf den Sitz, um die Route rauszusuchen. Er starb vor Neugierde, aber er erkannte einen Notfall, wenn er einen vor sich hatte und das hier war sein Rudel; sein Rudel in Schwierigkeiten. Die Ironie darin bemerkte er nicht einmal.

„Komm schon, Gabe, verdammt! Melde dich, du dämlicher Hurensohn.“ Cas war vor Sorge völlig außer sich. Er prüfte seine SMS und prüfte sein Handy nochmal, prüfte und prüfte nochmal, dass Dean und Michael wussten, wo sie langmussten. „Ich werde ihn umbringen, wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege. Er hat das gemacht, ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen. Nicht einmal Bobby wusste es“, murmelte Cas anscheinend für Dean, aber eigentlich war es nicht laut genug, um es zu verstehen. Er musste sich nur selbst hier durchreden. Er konnte Gabriel nicht verlieren. Er konnte nicht. Nicht nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten.

Als sein Handy klingelte, nahm er den Anruf in Windeseile an. „Es ist Gabe! Er ist draußen! Dean, er schickt eine Adresse. Wir müssen da allerdings schnell hin. Er sagt, er ist nicht in Sicherheit.“

„Hier, geben Sie es mir. Ich geb sie in mein Navi ein.“ Michael griff nach oben und nahm das Handy von Cas, der es ihm überließ, sodass Michael die Adresse eingeben konnte.

Von dort aus, wo sie es an Autobahn und viel befahrenen Straßen vorbei schon geschafft hatten, dauerte es nicht mehr lange. Michaels Anweisungen brachten sie mehr als 10 Minuten schneller ans Ziel, als das Gerät berechnet hatte und in Null Komma Nix hielt Dean in einem Regen aus Rollsplitt vor einer muffigen Schänke. Gabriel erschien aus den Büschen in der Nähe und stürzte auf die Rückbank auf Michael, der nicht schnell genug ausweichen konnte. Er schlug die Tür zu und Dean gab Vollgas.

Nachdem sie sich entwirrt hatten, saßen die zwei Omegas nebeneinander, beide blutig und dreckig. Gabriel keuchte und schwitzte und Michael hatte die Augen vor Schock weit aufgerissen.

„Machst du das öfter?“, fragte er den blonden Omega.

„Die ganze Zeit“, schnaufte Gabriel.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrunken zu sein, macht jeden sympathischer. Cas ist ein Heuchler. Michael enthüllt seinen definierenden Kink und was macht Sam in der Küche?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung, am Ende des Kapitels gibt es ein kleines Problem mit der Einvernehmlichkeit. Was passiert, ist für Wölfe okay, aber ein bisschen heikel ist die gesamte Situation schon.
> 
> Und weil Nudge heute kein Kapitel posten kann, übernehme ich wohl das Geburtstagskapitel. Das englische Caniformes-Original wird heute ein Jahr alt! Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute!

Kapitel 18

DAMALS

„Dad“, rief Dean, als er die Küche betrat. John Winchester sah von seiner Zeitung auf. „Ich brauche mein eigenes Zimmer. Ich kann meine Alpha-Übungen nicht machen, wenn er daneben sitzt. Das ist peinlich.“

„Ich bin kein reicher Mann, Dean. Ich hab kein anderes Zimmer, das ich dir geben könnte.“ John faltete die Zeitung und legte sie beiseite. „Warum ist das so ein großes Problem? Erklär mir das. Du teilst dir schon dein ganzes Leben lang ein Zimmer mit Sam. Ihr wart oft genug nackt, habt zusammen gebadet und habt eure nackten Hintern zusammen versohlt gekriegt. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch beide da drin einen runterholt, wenn ihr wollt. Bitte erklär mir, warum das jetzt so anders ist.“

„Komm schon, Dad. Es ist einfach anders. Es ist der Knoten. Der sieht komisch aus und Sam da zu haben ist irgendwie gruselig. Es ist, als würde er mich beobachten oder so. Kannst du ihm wenigstens sagen, dass er mir ein bisschen Zeit allein geben soll, damit ich die Übungen machen kann?“

„Das werde ich nicht tun, Junge. Ich möchte, dass du und Sam das allein geregelt kriegt. Du musst verstehen, warum es dich so sehr stört und dann mit deinem Bruder reden. Er könnte sich sehr gut ebenfalls als Alpha herausstellen und dann wird es sogar noch wichtiger sein, dass du weißt, wie du deine Angelegenheiten mit ihm klärst. Es könnte für ihn ja auch wichtig sein, ein Vorbild zu haben, zu dem er aufblicken kann, falls er auch ein Alpha ist. Du weißt, dass dich auch jemand mit allem vertraut machen musste. Es ist wichtig zu lernen, sich zu kontrollieren. Bei diesen Übungen geht es um mehr als nur deinen Knoten. Alphas lernen am besten, indem sie ältere Alpha beobachten, die die Kontrolle behalten. Er ist dein Bruder. Er liebt dich und sorgt sich um dich. Gib ihm eine Chance, Dean. Ich weiß, dass er dich unterstützt, so wie du ihn unterstützt und ich wette, dass er nicht findet, dass dein Knoten komisch aussieht. Er sieht ihn vermutlich einfach als einen Teil von dir. Er sorgt sich um dich, nicht um deinen Penis.“

 

JETZT

Michael konnte nicht durchs Personaldrehkreuz rein, deshalb nahmen sie den Haupteingang, als sie zur Einrichtung zurückkamen. April vibrierte neben Charlie im Foyer und als sie Castiel sah, schmiss sie sich ihm mit einem vollen Sprungbrettsprung entgegen, umklammerte ihn mit beiden Armen und beiden Beinen und stieß ein unangenehm hohes Quietschen aus. Er fing sie mit einem Grunzen und einem Schmunzeln unter den Oberschenkeln und knickte die Knie ein wenig, um fester zu stehen. „Immer mit der Ruhe, Kätzchen“, schalt er spielerisch. „Ich werde zu alt für so was.“ Dean stieß nur ein hörbares „Mmm-hmm“ aus und führte Michael um das Pärchen herum und auf die kleine Versammlung von Gratulanten zu, um erste Vorstellungen zu machen. Gabriel humpelte unbemerkt hinterher. Er blutete nicht mehr, sah aber immer noch ein wenig wie ein Slash-Horror-Opfer aus. Cas hatte ihm Wechselsachen geliehen, die er nicht wiederhaben wollen würde.

April verlor keine Zeit. Sie küsste sein Gesicht und seine Kehle, ließ mit ihren Armen los, lehnte sich ein wenig weg und begann, seine Gürtelschnalle aufzufriemeln, wobei sie darauf vertraute, dass er sie festhalten würde, wie er es immer tat. Das tat er. Er lehnte sich auch vor und saugte einen Knutschfleck auf ihren Hals, drängte sie gegen die Wand unter dem Schild „Großes Foyer“ zurück und schob den Rock ihrer Tunika mit beiden Händen ihre Oberschenkel hoch.

„Nope!“, unterbrach Charlie mutig. Es gab einen Grund, dass sie mit April hier draußen stationiert worden war. „Alpher, es ist toll, Sie wieder Zuhause zu haben, aber Sie müssen dort durch die Tür gehen, dann etwa 15 Meter weiter und durch die Tür links, bevor Sie das tun können. ALPHER! CASTIEL!“, schrie sie erfolglos. Gabriel fing Deans Blick auf als er Meg zur Begrüßung umarmte und deutete mit der Hand. Dean verdrehte die Augen und ging zurück, um das erregte Pärchen einzusammeln. Er und Gabriel nahmen jeder einen von Cas‘ Ellbogen und lenkten ihn zur Tür, die Charlie ihnen aufhielt.

Cas griff den Hintern seiner Gefährtin und küsste sie weiter, saugte und biss alles, was er erreichen konnte. „Herrgott, Castiel“, meckerte Dean und griff nach Cas‘ Gürtelschlaufe, um seine Hose oben zu halten, während sie gingen. „Verhalte Dich, als wärst Du schonmal in der Öffentlichkeit gewesen! Das ist ja peinlich.“

„Es ist wunderbar, dich zurückzuhaben, Dean!“, rief Becky von hinter ihrem Tisch.

„Hi, Becky! Ciao, Becky.“ Sie boten ein komisches Bild, wie sie so den Flur entlang stolperten. Dean, der mit einem Arm seinen zukünftigen Ehemann leitete, mit dem anderen dessen Hose oben hielt, Gabriel, der humpelte und immer noch leicht blutete, und Castiel, der nichts um sich wahrnahm außer seine Gefährtin und seine Hormone. Michael zockelte hinter ihnen her und schüttelte verwundert und auch leicht angeekelt seinen Kopf.

Sie brachten Cas und April ohne große Schwierigkeiten ins Schlafzimmer in Castiels Suite und ließen sie dort. Dann übergaben sie Gabriel einem sehr wütend aussehenden Bobby Singer, bevor sie in die Mensa weitergingen, um die Vorstellungsrunde fortzusetzen. Dean ließ durch all den Trubel seinen Arm um Michaels Taille geschlungen und kuschelte sich alle paar Minuten an ihn, prüfte seinen Geruch und ihren Bund nach Zeichen, ob Deans riesiger Einrichtungsfamilie begann ihn zu überfordern.

„Jody! Ich hab gehört, du hast den großen Wechsel gemacht! Willkommen zu Hause“, sprudelte Dean und ließ seinen Gefährten lang genug los, um ihr eine fette Winchester-Umarmung zu verpassen. Er war begeistert, dass eine der besten Lehrerinnen seiner Studentenzeit dem Personal beigetreten war. Er hatte gedrängt, sie dazu zu holen, seit sie und ihre Geschäftsführerin Donna sich vor ein paar Jahren gepaart hatten. Gott, es fühlte sich gut an, zuhause zu sein.

Sam kam rein nachdem Dean und Michael eine volle Runde durch den Raum geschafft hatten und er umarmte seinen Bruder fest, umschlang ihn in seiner breiten Umarmung. Michael stand peinlich berührt daneben, wartete und fühlte sich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, während sie unbeschwert miteinander lachten, bis Dean sich wieder zu ihm drehte und ihn im herrlichen Lächeln seines Alphas badete.

„Sam, das ist Michael Lancet, mein Gefährte. Naja, jetzt Michael Winchester.“

Sam streckte die Hand aus und schüttelte Michaels. Sein Griff war fest, aber in keiner Weise streitsuchend oder posierend. „Willkommen im Rudel, Michael. Es tut gut, euch beide zuhause zu haben.“ Sams Gesicht war warm und offen. Er strahlte ein ehrliches Willkommen aus und Michael fühlte zum ersten Mal ein Heimatgefühl an diesem neuen Ort, den Dean liebte. Es brachte ihn fast aus dem Konzept, aber er fing seine Stimme noch rechtzeitig, um Sam zu danken, wobei er seinen Gefährten aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, um zu gucken, ob er es bemerkt hatte. Das siegreiche Grinsen auf Deans Gesicht verriet, dass es so war.

„Wo ist Castiel?“ Sam sah sich um.

„Fickt“, antwortete Michael ausdruckslos.

„Ah, natürlich.“ Sam schien nicht überrascht oder geekelt.

„Das normal für ihm?“, fragte Michael Sam.

Sam lachte herzhaft. „Ziemlich. Kommt, ihr zwei, lasst uns reden.“

 

***************************

 

Gabriel saß nackt auf Bobbys Untersuchungstisch und schwang seine blutigen Beine hin und her. Castiel hatte ihn im Auto mehr oder weniger gesäubert. Er hatte mit Michael Plätze getauscht, sodass er sich an den Verletzungen zu schaffen machen konnte, während Dean fuhr, aber es waren so viele und Gabriel bestand darauf, dass sie nicht lange genug halten konnten, um sich wirklich auch um die kleineren zu kümmern.

„Konntest du dir das Omega-Mädchen schon ansehen? Ich nehme an, sie hat es inzwischen hierhergeschafft. Sie ist in Sicherheit, oder?“, plauderte Gabriel.

„Sei still“, sagte Bobby kurz angebunden, während er die tiefen, blutigen Peitschenstriemen auf Gabriels Rücken mit einer sanfteren Hand nähte als die Töne, die aus seinem Mund kamen. „Was auch immer du zu sagen hast, ich will es nicht hören.“

Gabriel seufzte und sah sich um. Er zuckte zusammen, als Bobby mehr antiseptische Lösung auftrug. Mehrere angespannte Minuten verstrichen. „Könntest du mir wenigstens sagen, wie es ihr geht?“, versuchte er.

Bobby sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel hitzig an. „Sie lebt“, klärte er den Omega auf.

Im Grunde hatte Gabriel Novak keinen Beruf. Er war ein Schützling seines Bruders und hatte kein Einkommen, stellte keine Produkte her, war keinem Arbeitgeber Rechenschaft schuldig, aber jetzt grade war sein „nicht-Boss“ wütender als Gabriel ihn je gesehen hatte. Wütend genug, dass sogar Gabriel ein wenig eingeschüchtert war. Ein wenig.

Als er fertig vernäht, gesäubert, ganzkörperverbunden wie eine Hollywood-Mumie und mit den guten Schmerzmitteln und Desinfektionsmittel in Pferdestärke versorgt war, wurde er sicher in ein Krankenbett gesteckt und unmissverständlich darüber aufgeklärt, dass ihm jemand die übriggebliebene Haut in zentimetergroßen Streifen vom Rücken peitschen würde, wenn er dieses Bett aus irgendeinem anderen Grund als zu urinieren oder defäkieren verlassen sollte.

„Zwing mich nicht dazu, dir Handschellen anzulegen. Ich werde das im Nu tun, wenn ich auch nur DENKE, dass du irgendwo hingehst.“

„Ja, Bobby“, sprach Gabriel aus. Zu seinem Schakal sagte er, (Als ob Handschellen uns halten könnten, wenn wir abhauen wollten). Der Schakal kicherte manisch.

 

Bobby schloss sich dem Team im kleineren Konferenzraum auf der ersten Etage an. „Wo ist Cas?“, fragte er, als er platznahm.

„Hängt vermutlich noch“, antwortete Benny. „Er wird hier sein, wenn er es hergeschafft hat. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er hat die ganze Geschichte eh auf dem Weg schon gehört hat.“

Bobby richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ash, einen kleinen Beta-Sub, der sich unwohl auf seinem Stuhl bewegte. Er mochte es nicht, seine kleine Höhle zu verlassen und einen öffentlichen Auftritt zu machen, wo Kameras vielleicht ein Bild von ihm erwischen konnten, aber er war nicht schnell genug wieder zur Tür rausgeschlüpft, nachdem er das Mädchen abgeliefert hatte.

„Was ist passiert? Ich muss alles wissen.“ In Bobbys Stimme schwang genug Alpha mit, dass Ash sogar noch nervöser wurde, falls das möglich war.

Ash gab unbeholfen wieder: wie Gabriel vor vier Tagen mit einem Auftrag auf ihn zugekommen war, ihn gebeten hatte, die Kommunikation direkt zu halten; wie er zwei weitere Eingeweihte dazu geholt hatte und sichergestellt hatte, dass niemand die Teamleiter oder die Einrichtungsverbindungen kontaktierte – bei dem Punkt schielte Ash zu Bobby, bevor er den Kopf wieder einzog –, wie Gabe gesagt hatte, dass er eine ganze Zeit schon heimlich Gordons Bude ausgekundschaftet hatte, still und heimlich mitten in der Nacht dort geforscht hatte und nur Hilfe dazu holte, als er bereit war, seinen Zug zu machen.  
Gabriel hatte sich Zugang zum OHV verschafft, indem er sich als Einzelgänger-Omega ausgegeben hatte, der ein paar Tage Auffrischungskurse und eine Ausschüttung brauchte, ihnen weißmachte, sein Alpha-Vormund lebe zu weit weg, um sich um seine Bedürfnisse zu kümmern. In der Nacht hatte er die Bude ausgekundschaftet, nach geheimen Türen und Gängen geguckt und einen Weg gesucht, die ausgebeuteten Omegas wieder rauszuschmuggeln. Er hatte Ash diesen Vormittag kontaktiert und ihm per SMS Anweisungen gegeben, um ihm Zugang zum Müllschacht zu verschaffen – hatte ihnen gesagt, sie sollten bereit für die Rettung sein.

„Das ist so ziemlich alles, Alpha. Nur, dass wir erwartet hatten, Gabe würde bei dem Mädchen sein, als sie die Rutsche runterkam, und er es nicht war. Wir haben so lange gewartet, wie wir konnten, aber dann mussten wir uns aus dem Staub machen. Er ist in Ordnung, oder nicht?“

„Jetzt grade geht’s ihm gut, aber das könnte sich ändern, wenn Castiel oder ich mit ihm fertig sind. Hängt davon ab, wer zuerst an ihn rankommt.“

„Kann ich dann gehen, Bobby? Sie wissen, dass ich es nicht mag, so draußen im Rampenlicht zu sein.“

Bobby nagelte ihn mit einem Blick auf dem Stuhl fest. „Wenn er jemals wieder so einen Stunt abzieht wie diesen, Ash, und du mich nicht informierst, wirst du welche Bestrafung auch immer er sich verdient zu gleichen Teilen teilen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt, Beta?“

„Ja, Alpha. Laut und klar, Sir.“

„Na los, verschwinde.“

Ash flitzte an Castiel vorbei zur Tür. Cas konnte grade noch ein „Hey!“, ausstoßen, bevor der Beta verschwunden war. Cas drehte sich überrumpelt den anderen zu.

Pam ergriff das Wort. „Er wusste nicht genug, um ihn hier zu halten, Castiel. Wir werden die Details von Gabriel holen, dem es übrigens gut geht.“ Sie beantwortete die Frage, bevor Cas überhaupt fragen konnte.

„Nicht, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin“, antwortete Cas düster.

„Ja, anscheinend gibt es dafür eine Schlange“, sagte Benny, der kaum den Blick von da hob, wo er seine Wange auf seiner Handfläche abgelegt hatte.

Cas Augenbrauen hoben sich in Bennys Richtung. „Die Schlange beginnt und endet mit mir. Ich bin sein Alpher und sein Bruder. Niemand sonst fasst ihn an. Und ich werde alle hier im Raum daran erinnern, dass Gabriels Anwesenheit hier und die Gründe für seine Anwesenheit hier wie immer vertraulich sind. Er besucht diese Einrichtung, weil sein Alpher-Bruder hier arbeitet und ihn für medizinische Versorgung hierhergebracht hat und das ist der einzige Grund,“ Cas ließ seinen Blick doch den Raum schweifen und machte mit jedem Blickkontakt, um sicherzugehen, dass seine Botschaft klar verstanden worden war. Dann hielt er mit einschüchternder Präsenz inne.

„Setz Dich, Alpher.“ Bobby bedeutete Cas, auf seinem Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches, Benny gegenüber, Platz zu nehmen. „Es tut gut, Dich wieder zurück zu haben. Es waren ein paar verrückte Tage und wir müssen einander auf den neusten Stand der Dinge bringen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens. Wir sind alle“, Bobby sah sich um und schloss damit den Rest der Anwesenden ein. „sehr glücklich für Dich und Dean. Und das kommt von Herzen, mein Freund. Ihr verdient beide, glücklich zu sein.“

„Danke, Bobby. Es war schon lange zu erwarten gewesen. Zu lange, zweifellos. Aber ich möchte euch allen versichern, dass Dean und ich unser Bestes tun werden, um unser Privatleben aus dem Sitzungsraum und allen Einrichtungsangelegenheiten rauszuhalten. Ich sollte euch außerdem darüber aufklären, dass Dean einen einmonatigen Urlaub nehmen wird, da er ebenfalls frisch gepaart ist. Er ist allerdings offiziell und endgültig von Kansas zurückversetzt. Womit das klar wäre. Ich nehme an, äh, Mission erfolgreich sozusagen.“ Castiel errötete als er seine kleine Rede abrundete, aber er konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln.

„Sie großer Romantiker!“, stichelte Meg fröhlich.

 

Castiel blieb nicht lange im Konferenzraum. Sie machten eine kurze Nachbesprechung des Einsatzes, dann vertagten sie den Rest auf morgen. Es war spät und alle waren etwas mitgenommen. Cas machte einen Umweg zur Klinik, um nach Gabriel zu sehen. Er blieb auch dort nicht lang. Gabriel wich seinem Blick aus und Cas war nicht bereit für das Gespräch, das sie würden führen müssen. Er hielt seine Stimme leise und möglichst schlichtend. Er ließ Gabriel wissen, dass das Thema noch nicht abgeschlossen war, dass er aber mehr als erleichtert war, seinen großen Bruder sicher wieder zu Hause zu haben. Er ließ eine Hand auf Gabriels Schulter liegen, berührte die Haut, wo der Krankenkittel weggerutscht war. Sie beide brauchten die Berührung.

„Aber eine Sache. Alle im Geschäft kennen mich, was bedeutet, dass die meisten von ihnen dich kennen. Was, wenn du erkannt worden wärst? Was hätten wir gemacht, wenn sie dich wirklich verletzt hätten? Gott, Gabe. Damit könnte ich nicht leben.“

„Es tut mir leid, kleiner Bruder. Ich wollte Dir keine Angst einjagen. Danke, dass Du mich geholt hast. Aber können wir das bitte später machen? Bitte, Castiel.“

„Natürlich, Gabriel. Schlaf ein wenig.“ Castiel drückte seine Schulter sanft, dann machte er das Licht aus als er ging und stellte sicher, dass ein Wächter an der Tür stand. Er würde es Gabriel zutrauen, dass er versuchen würde, sich vor dem Morgengrauen aus dem Staub zu machen. Er war ein verstohlener Bastard, wenn er es sein wollte.

 

********************

 

Castiel ging gradewegs zu seiner Suite zurück. Wie er vermutet hatte, waren alle dort und saßen um den Tisch in der Küchenzeile, jeder mit einem Shot-Glas vor sich. Die Flasche halb leer. Sie brachten ihm einen Toast aus, als er eintrat, ein lauter werdender Chor aus „AUF DEN ALPHER!“, für den er sich galant verbeugte. Selbst Michael hatte sein Glas erhoben. Zweifellos war er bereits betrunken, dachte Castiel.

April glitt von ihrem Stuhl auf ein kleines Kissen, dass er nutzte, um ihre Knie zu schützen, und bot ihren Platz ihrem Dom an. Er trat hinter sie, hob sie mit einem Griff unter den Armen hoch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Sie saß gemütlich auf seinem Schoß, während er lächelte und sich ein Glas nahm.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Winchesters!“, sagte Sam ein bisschen zu laut und jemand füllte sein Glas wieder auf.

„Nein, noch nicht, Sammy. Werden morgen zurück nach Hause gehen, unser Kram zusammenpacken und ins große Haus einziehen. Dann werden wir zu Hause sein.“ Deans Worte waren leicht geschludert. Cas fand es liebenswert und küsste seinen hübschen Mund.

Dann erkundigte er sich bei Sam. „Wirst du bei uns einziehen? Ich nehme an, dass das ein „ja“ von dir ist.“ Cas leere sein Shot-Glas in einem Zug. Er musste einiges aufholen.

„Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, zu bleiben wo ich bin. Ich mag mein Haus. Es ist schon lange Zeit in unserer Familie und es ist mein Zuhause. Aber ja, wenn Sie mich nehmen, werde ich mich Ihnen anschließen. Ich möchte dem Rudel beitreten. Ich nehme Ihr großzügiges Angebot an!“, sagte er und hob sein Glas zu seinem weiteren Toast.

Alle jubelten und hoben ihre Gläser, um sie laut gegen seins klirren zu lassen. Eine neue Flasche erschien wie von Zauberhand auf dem Tisch.

„Oh, oh, formale Vorstellungen, alle“, bestand Dean. „Castiel, Du hast mir Deine Gefährtin nie vorgestellt. Das geht nicht, Mann.“

„Ich mache die Honneurs“, sagte Michael und erhob sich. „Guck mich nicht so an, Dean. Ich bin nicht IMMER ein Arschloch.“ Dean deutete ihm schwungvoll, vorzutreten.

„Ok, lass mal sehen. Äh, ich lerne diesen ganzen Mist noch, also lasst mich wissen, wenn ich es versaue.“

„Oh, werden wir!“, lachte Sam. Angetrunkener Sam war wirklich verfickt laut, dachte Michael.

„Mhm. Äm, als unser glorreicher Anführer“, hob Michael in überheblicher Sprecherstimme an und wenn er ein bisschen Sarkasmus in seinem Ton verstecken musste, so war das seine eigene Angelegenheit. „Winchester-Rudelalpher und überhaupt krasser Badass-Dominanter-Motherfucker, haben wir Dr. Castiel Novak, ähm Winchster, oder was auch immer sein Name heute ist, Doktor, etcetera, etcetera, und so weiter und so fort.“ Alle jubelten. Cas zog in bescheidener Anerkennung des hohen Lobs den Kopf ein und fragte sich, ob Michael etwas Bestimmtes vorhatte mit seiner dramatischen umgewandten Einstellung. Wahrscheinlicher war er betrunken und fühlte keinen Schmerz und keine Hemmungen.

„Nächster in der Reihe und alle Arten von heiß wie sonstwas, MEIN GEÄHRTE - und nicht Castiels - der einzige _Alpha_ , den ich kenne, der einen tatsächlichen Paarungsbiss trägt, der, der nackt und schwitzend so viel besser aussieht, als wenn er Krankenhauskittel trägt, der mir aber selbst in Kitteln einen Steifen verpasst, mein ureigener Sub, Dean Michael Winchester!“ Dieses Mal gab es mehr Gelächter als Jubel. Dean holte halbherzig nach seinem Gefährten aus, traf aber nicht und entschied, es einfach hinzunehmen und zu trinken.

Sam füllte sein Glas wieder auf, während Michael überlegte, wer als nächstes dran war, wobei er bei jedem kurz nickte. „Also dann, mal sehen, äh, Alpher, Alpha, Beta, oh. Jap, nächster in der Reihe ist dieser monströse Kerl, den ich noch nicht kenne, der aber AUCH nicht Castiels Gefährte ist und ganz bestimmt nicht meiner, der mir aber immer wieder Whiskey nachschenkt, wie schlecht kann er also sein, mein Schwiegergefährte, Samuel Irgendwas Winchester!“ Sam stürzte seinen Shot runter, stand dann auf und fing Michael in einer betrunkenen Bärenumarmung ein, wobei er ihn für einen Moment wiegte, nur um seinen Bruder zu nerven.

„Alter, Pfoten weg vom Omega!“, rief Dean. „Bleib dabei, Geschenke auszuteilen.“ Sam ließ Michael mit einem Lachen los und setzte sich wieder hin, um allen frische Drinks einzuschenken.

„Dann ist da, fuck, ich weiß es nicht, ich glaube wir sind zu dritt im O-Pool. Willste um den höchsten Platz armdrücken, Kleine? Du siehst ziemlich stark aus, in meinen Augen.“ Er legte seinen Ellbogen nahe an Aprils Platz auf den Tisch und sie lachte.

„Die Wette gilt“, sagte sie und ergriff seine Hand. Castiel stand von unter ihr auf, damit sie einen solideren Halt hatte. Dean räumte die zusätzlichen Gläser aus dem Weg, um Platz für sie zu schaffen und Sam pflanzte sich neben den Tisch und legte seine Hand um ihre beiden.

„Mach mir keine Schande, Schatz“, riet Dean.

„Keine Chance“, grinste April frech. „Er hat keine Chance. Was ich bis heute niemandem von euch erzählt habe, ist dass ich an der Lawton High-School den Rekord im Gewichtheben halte und letztes Jahr bei den nationalen Meisterschaften mitgemacht habe. Auf geht’s!“

Sam ließ ihre Hände los und rief gleichzeitig, „Los!“. Michael war überrumpelt, aber April spielte ihr Spiel und hatte seinen Arm schon fast auf dem Tisch, bevor er überhaupt mitmachte. Dann spannte er seinen Arm an und drückte. Es war im Nu vorbei. April nahm die Niederlage lachend entgegen und gab zu, dass sie in ihrem Leben nie Gewichtheben gemacht hatte.

„Hatte dich für ne Sekunde, oder?“, flirtete sie. Michael zwinkerte ihr zu und Castiel erschien irgendwie von Zauberhand zwischen den beiden, hob sie wieder hoch und zog sie wieder auf seinen Schoß.

„Also, um mit den Vorstellungen fortzufahren“, nahm Dean wieder auf, wo Michael abgebrochen hatte, „da der Kerl sich nicht selbst vorstellen müssen sollte: neu an der Spitze des O-Haufens – so hattest du es genannt, richtig? Oh ja, Pool, der O-Pool. Was für ein beschissener Name ist das? Ernsthaft, was soll das überhaupt heißen? – ist MEIN Gefährte und nicht Castiels.“ Er zwinkerte seinem Verlobten zu, der glücklich zurückgrinste. „Der Typ, der griesgrämiger ist als kleine, alte blauhaarige Bibliothekare – spar dir den Protest, Schatz, du weißt, dass es stimmt – der eine Omega, der einhändig den großen Champion-Titelhalter der Lawton High-School im Gewichtheben im Mann-gegen-Mann-Wettstreit besiegt hat, oder so. Mein sexy-as-fuck, egal ob er nackt ist oder nicht, vorzugsweise nackt, Dom, Michael Quentin Lancet Winchester!“

„Quentin?“ rief April. „Echt jetzt? Quentin?“

„Ich nehme bedingungslos alles Flirten, das ich in deine Richtung unternommen oder gedacht habe, zurück. Fick dich! Quentin ist ein total ehrenhafter Name.“ Michael leerte sein Glas mit einem Kopfrucken und knallte es zurück auf den Tisch.

„Flirte nochmal mit ihr und ich werde deine Eier abreißen und sie dir in den Kanal stopfen“, erwähnte Castiel beiläufig und schenkte allen nach, wobei die Flasche leer wurde.

„Wir dürfen Gabe nicht vergessen“, sagte Dean. „Der im Moment an einem schweren körperlichen Trauma leidet und der derzeit eine dunkle Wolke namens „Castiels Gürtel“ über seinem Kopf schweben hat. Äm, sei gegrüßt, Gabriel Allen Novak!“

„Sei gegrüßt, Gabriel!“, riefen sie.

„Oh, aber haltet ein! Wer ist diese holde Maid?“ sang Dean und nahm Aprils Hand.

„Keine Maid, Dean. Tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber sie ist gefickt“, kicherte Sam. „Also wörtlich gefickt. Du weißt, dass „Maid“ „Jungfrau“ bedeutet, oder? Also, ja nun, Garth hat sich um diese kleine Imperfektion gekümmert. Und auch wenn Garth es nicht ganz geschafft hat, ich hab da weitergemacht, wo er aufgehört hat. Wir haben an einem Tag gleich beide Eingänge entjungfert. Also ist sie jetzt definitiv _keine_ Maid mehr.“ Alle außer Castiel lachten. April lachte am lautesten und führte Cas‘ Hände an ihre Brüste, lehnte sich zurück und pflanzte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. Er nahm es sportlich, aber ihn daran zu erinnern, dass Garth ihre Jungfräulichkeit genommen hatte und Sam den ersten Besitzanspruch auf sie hielt, war nicht Sams beste Entscheidung des Abends gewesen. Er war allerdings betrunken, deshalb waren seine Selbsterhaltungstriebe ein wenig schwergängig.

„Ok, ok, hab’s verstanden!“ Dean unterbrach das Gelächter und die gutgemeinte Stichelei. „Ich stelle vor, in der Ankerposition, unsere liebenswerte, wunderschöne und talentierte und ganz definitiv _nicht_ jungfräuliche, die einzige, die tatsächlich Castiels Gefährtin IST! Und irgendwie das einzige Mädchen im ganzen verfickten Mix – echt Leute, wie konnte das passieren? – April Anderson Novak Winchester!“

Dean beugte sich runter, um sie zu umarmen. Er mochte sie. Sie hatten mindestens eine Stunde rumgesessen, getrunken und rumgeblödelt, bis Castiel aufgekreuzt war und Dean hatte die junge Omega beobachtet. Sie war witzig und lebhaft. Sie ließ sich nicht viel Mist von Michael gefallen und sie schien sich in ihrer Haut komplett wohl zu fühlen. Er hielt sie für einen Moment ganz fest und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, bevor er sie wieder freigab: „Wenn ich ihn schon teilen muss, bin ich froh, dass es mit dir ist.“ Dann ließ er sie los und sah ihr vielsagend in die Augen. Ihre waren weite blaue Seen flüssiger Emotionen als sie zu ihm aufsah und nickte. Es war ein bisschen unfair, da sie eindeutig betrunken war, aber er tätschelte ihr trotzdem das Kinn. Sie schlug seine Hand gutmütig und Castiel scheuchte Dean weg. 

Sie bestellten Chinesisch und machten den Fehler, Dean den Film wählen zu lassen. Bevor _„Apocalypse Now“_ endete, war Sam in Deans Suite im Flur gegenüber verschwunden, Cas und April waren im Bett des einzigen Schlafzimmers der Novak-Suite schlafen gegangen und Dean und Michael waren beide ineinandergeschlungen auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Sie hatten es nicht mal geschafft, die Couch zum Ausziehbett zu machen.

 

***************

 

Dean und Michael wurden früh morgens von den Geräuschen einer heftigen Tracht Prügel geweckt, die aus Castiels Raum kamen. Es dauerte lang genug, um sie aus dem Träumen zu reißen und sie in einen mühsam wachen Zustand zu treiben. Michael stöhnte und vergrub sein Gesicht in Deans Halsbeuge. Aprils Schreie hallten im Wohnzimmer wider, durch die kleine Küche und wieder zurück. Es half auch nicht, dass Deans Körper auf das vertraute Geräusch einer gewissen Hand eines gewissen Dominanten Alphers, die wie Eisen auf einem straffen Hintern landete, mit einem verräterischen Zucken in Körpermitte reagierte. Er stöhnte und griff nach der Morgenlatte seines Gefährten, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht der einzige war. Michael schlug seine Hand weg und setzte sich auf.

Er rieb sich den steifen Nacken und drehte sich um, um seinen Sub zu beurteilen. Dann hob er eine Augenbraue, als er sah, wie erregt Dean bereits war. „Deswegen?“, fragte er nach und deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Mmm-hmm“, murmelte Dean. „Bitte, Michael.“

„Verdammt, du bist ein Masochist.“ Michael sprach flüsternd und griff nach Deans Hüfte, die nur von Boxershorts bedeckt war. „Gefällt es dir, dich selbst über seinen Beinen vorzustellen? Seine Hand, die wieder und wieder auf deinen Hintern fällt, bis du so schreist? Macht dich das heiß, Dean? Macht es?“

„Ja“, antwortete Dean wieder und ließ seine Hüften in Michaels Griff kreisen. „Bitte, Michael.“

Michael seufzte und rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn. Er ließ Deans Hüfte los und verschwand hinter der Wand zur Küchenzeile, um nach Schmerztabletten zu suchen. Diesen Morgen hatte er sich anders vorgestellt als mit einem Dean, der eine Dosis der komplizierten Realität ihrer Rudeldynamik zu seinem Kater hinzufügte. Spielregeln: stell die Frage nicht, wenn du die Antwort nicht hören möchtest. Michael ermahnte sich, daran zu Zukunft zu denken.

Er wusch grade seine Tabletten mit einem großen Glas Wasser runter, das Fläschchen Ibuprofen noch in der Hand, als eine andere Hand neben seiner erschien und dort stillhielt als bitte sie um eine Dosis für sich. Er sah auf. Es war April. Sie war nackt. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen und rot, Tränen und Schnodder liefen noch. Er ließ ein paar Tabletten in ihre Hand fallen und reichte ihr das Fläschchen, dann überließ er sie sich selbst.

Castiel kniete vollbekleidet vor Dean auf der Couch und küsste ihn innig, als Michael zurückkam. Er unterdrückte ein Knurren. Er wusste, dass Küssen auf der erlaubten Liste würde stehen bleiben müssen, aber er gefiel ihm nicht. Er zog in Erwägung, sich wegzudrehen, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen zu gehen, also stand er unbehaglich neben dem Küchentisch und wartete, bis Castiel fertig war seinem Gefährten etwas zuzumurmeln und wieder aufstand.

Castiel wandte sich um und begegnete Michaels Blick. Es gab einen kurzen Schauder von etwas Streitlustigem zwischen den zwei Doms, aber sie hielten beide den Mund. Der Alpher ging an Michael vorbei und begann, Frühstückszutaten aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Dean verzog sich ins Bad und April setzte Kaffee auf. Alles war so verfickt familiär, dass es Michael gruselte. Er wusste nicht, wo er hinsollte oder was er tun sollte. Das hier war nicht sein Zuhause und er wusste nicht, wie er die Kameradschaft von gestern Abend wiederherstellen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach für immer betrunken bleiben.

„Michael, hast du heute früh einen Kater? Möchtest du irgendetwas Bestimmtes zum Frühstück? Ich toaste einfach Bagels, aber wir können auch Rührei machen, falls dir das lieber ist. Du musst etwas in den Magen kriegen, falls dir übel ist.“

„Mir geht’s gut, Castiel. Nur Kopfschmerzen und ein leicht angegriffener Magen. Das geht vorüber. Äm, ja. Eier wären gut. Ich kann die machen.“ Er machte Anstalten, sich zwischen die beiden anderen zu quetschen, aber Cas wies ihn zum Tisch.

„In dieser winzigen Küche ist wirklich kein Platz für mehr als einen Koch. Und Deans Meinung zu mir zum Trotz, bin ich wirklich in der Lage eine Mahlzeit zuzubereiten, wenn ich es muss.“ Cas bedeutete April, ihren Platz auf ihrem Kissen einzunehmen und begann dann, Eier aufzuschlagen. Michael ließ sich von der Position der Omega-Sub nicht stören, als sie sich mühelos hinkniete und die Hände auf den Oberschenkeln ablegte. Übermäßig unterwürfiges Verhalten war in Wolfshaushalten extrem üblich, wo das Rudel in Frieden jedermanns Bedürfnisse und Sehnsüchte erfüllen konnte, ohne von den Standards „normaler“ Leute, wie Naomi Novak, verurteilt zu werden. Michaels Zuhause war nicht so wie dieses gewesen, aber er wusste, wie die Dinge in Traditionellen Rudeln liefen. Er war bei Freunden gewesen, die so lebten, und er war es gewöhnt. Castiel stellte vier Gläser O-Saft auf den Tisch und holte dann die Kaffeekanne, gefolgt von drei Tassen. Er bot seiner Gefährten einen Schluck Saft an und ging dann zum Herd zurück. Michael füllte eine Kaffeetasse für sich und eine für seinen Gefährten.

Dean schloss sich ihnen an, sammelte Bagels ein, die fertig getoastet und halbiert waren, und ein paar verschiedene Zutaten aus dem Kühlschrank, bevor er sich zu Michaels Rechten hinsetzte. Er lehnte sich für einen Kuss nach vorn. Michael pflanzte ihm einen fest auf die Lippen, dann griff er sein Gesicht und witterte ihn, wobei er den offensichtlichen Geruch von sexuellem Erguss auf dem Alpha bemerkte. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf Deans von Bluejeans umhüllten Schritt zeigte, dass seine Erektion weg war. Michaels Wolf sträubte sich. Er hielt Deans Kinn fest und presste mit der anderen Hand auf den Schritt seines Gefährten. „Du hast einen schweren Fehler gemacht, Sub. DAS hier gehört mir und du fasst es nicht an ohne meine Erlaubnis“, zischte Michael Dean ins Ohr.

Dean war hin- und hergerissen. Sein Wolf wollte sich überrollen und die Schuld auf sich nehmen und darum bitten, bestraft zu werden, aber sie hatten Rollen und Regeln noch nicht festgelegt. Er wurde von niemandem beherrscht, nicht mal von seinem eigenen Gefährten, bis die Verhandlungen abgeschlossen waren – nicht offiziell jedenfalls. Jede Spielerei, die sie bis jetzt angestellt hatten, war von beiden Seiten rein freiwillig gewesen. Michael schien das nicht zu verstehen. Dean ließ seine Stirn auf Michaels Schulter fallen und seufzte. „Lass uns da heute drüber reden, okay? Ich möchte das hier mit dir, Michael. Du weißt, dass ich das tue, aber wir sind noch nicht soweit. Bald, Schatz, aber noch nicht.“

Dean drehte sich, um Michaels Hals zu küssen und ihm eine körperliche Entschuldigung anzubieten, falls er noch Beschwichtigung brauchte. Er konnte Michaels zunehmendes Unwohlsein spüren, zusammen mit seinen pochenden Kopfschmerzen und ahnte einen weiteren Trotzanfall am Horizont, falls er nicht schnell Gegenmaßnahmen ergriff. Cas stellte einen Teller Rührei auf den Tisch und setzte sich hin, um zu essen und seine Gefährtin zu füttern. Er beobachtete Deans und Michaels angespannte Auseinandersetzung, hielt sich aber aus ihren Angelegenheiten raus, wie er es versprochen hatte. Schließlich setzte Dean sich auf, lehnte sich runter, um April die Haare zu küssen und begann dann zu frühstücken. Michael rang sichtlich damit, abgewiesen worden zu sein, nahm sich aber zusammen und behielt die Kontrolle, aß langsam und ohne Enthusiasmus. Seine Augen verließen nie seinen Teller, aber während er aß begann sein Gesicht den grünen Schimmer zu verlieren.

„Also Cas, was war das heute früh mit April? Ich muss schon sagen, dass ist echt mal ein Weg, aufzuwachen.“

Cas brachte seiner Omega gelassen eine weitere Gabel voll Ei. „Sie hat ein paar davon vor sich, um die Zeit, die wir getrennt waren, aufzuarbeiten. Es scheint, dass meine Omega-Sub nicht gedacht hat, dass meine Regeln für sie Geltung behalten, ob ich nun bei ihr bin oder nicht. Es wurde ihr jetzt so erklärt, dass sie es versteht. Richtig, Kätzchen?“

„Ja, Alpher.“

„Braves Mädchen.“

 

Das lange unangenehme Frühstück endete und Cas und April verließen die Suite für den Tag, womit sie Michael und Dean allein mit dem Geschirr zurückließen. „Möchtest du ne Führung durch die Räumlichkeiten?“, fragte Dean, als er sich die Hände abtrocknete.

„Ich möchte wissen, warum du mir ständig sagst `wir werden dahin kommen` und `bald, Schatz, aber noch nicht.`“ Michael warf das Geschirrtuch zur Seite und konfrontierte seinen Gefährten. „Dean, rede mit mir. Wir sind Gefährten und ich spüre, dass dein Sub auf mich reagiert. Wir sind Naturtalente miteinander. Worauf wartest du? Machst du dir Sorgen, dass ich unsere Rollen verdrehe? Ich meine, ja, das haben wir gemacht, als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, aber es ist doch ausgezeichnet gelaufen, seit der Besitzanspruch zieht. Ich verstehe es nicht.“

„Ich weiß. Aber das hier ist für uns beide eine große Veränderung und es gibt viele Gefahren, die uns die Köpfe verwirren werden, wenn wir nicht vorsichtig sind. Heute früh fühle ich mich nach der Party letzte Nacht gut, aber dir geht’s dreckig und du hast einen Kater. Bist du sicher, dass du das jetzt tun willst?“ Dean trat in Michaels persönlichen Bereich und klimperte seinen Dom mit den Augen an. „Wenn du möchtest, könnte ich dir einen blasen und dich dann wieder ins Bett stecken, bis der Kater verflogen ist.“

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee“, meinte Michael geheimnisvoll und ließ seinen Daumen flink über das Display seines Handys wandern. „Du möchtest mit dem Reden warten, bis meine Kopfschmerzen weg sind, schön. Das kann ich tun. Wieder schlafen zu gehen, klingt nach einer verfickt großartigen Idee, aber wir WERDEN diesen Scheiß heute klären, Dean.“ Michael dirigierte Dean zurück zum Sofa und grinste ihn an. Ein Ping von seinem Handy ließ ihn einen kurzen Blick darauf werfen, dann legte er es auf den Nebentisch. „Ich kenne ein Mittel gegen Kater-Kopfschmerzen, das bei mir jedes Mal funktioniert. Biste dabei? Wir haben da eine unbeendete Angelegenheit aus unserem geliebten Kuhkaff.“

„Wird das deine Kopfschmerzen nicht schlimmer machen?“, fragte Dean, der spürte, wie sein Penis bei den Bildern, die sein Wolf ihm anbot, bereits anschwoll.

„Lass das meine Sorge sein.“ Michael zog sich Boxershorts und T-Shirt aus, was alles war, was er trug, und setzte sich auf die Sofakante, um auf Deans Entscheidung zu warten.

Deans Entscheidung war ein Kinderspiel. Er ließ die Hose runter und zog sich sein Henley über den Kopf. Sein Sub hatte eine Regel: Wenn der Dom nackt war, sollte der Sub auch nackt sein. Alles andere fühlte sich für ihn falsch an. Michael führte Deans Hüfte und fing an, seine flache Zunge über Deans Penis und Hoden fahren zu lassen. Dean griff Michaels Schultern. Er prüfte durch ihren Bund, ob Michael wirklich in Ordnung war und gab sich dann den Gefühlen hin, als Michael viel von Deans geschwollenen Penis in den Mund nahm. Michael stützte sich mit einer Hand auf Deans Hintern und mit der anderen an der Seite seines Oberschenkels.

Er begann langsam. Er bearbeitete Deans Penis mit sanftem Druck seiner Zunge gegen die harte Palette und saugt seine Wangen nach innen. Dean stöhnte genussvoll und legte eine Hand auf Michaels Hinterkopf, griff ins schwarze Haar, führte ihn aber nicht oder zwang ihn gar, hielt sich nur fest. Michael bearbeitete ihn methodisch. Er variierte Druck, Geschwindigkeit und Tiefe. Er saugte und summte, leckte in den Schlitz in der Eichel und tauchte dann wieder tief genug, um sich die Luft abzuschneiden und seine Augen zum Tränen zu bringen. Michael konnte Dean durch ihren Paarungsbund spüren. Er bearbeitete ihn eine Weile in beflissentlicher Stille. Er konnte jedes Mal spüren, wenn Dean fast kam und jedes Mal wich er zurück, löste seinen Griff um Deans Penis und saugte einen Knutschfleck auf seinen inneren Oberschenkel oder kuschelte sein Gesicht in das steife Schamhaar.

Dean jaulte jämmerlich im Versuch still zu halten und nicht in das Gesicht seines Gefährten hineinzubohren, wie er es eigentlich wollte. Endlich sah Michael zu ihm auf, Spucke befeuchtete seine Lippen und Wangen, Spucke und Lusttropfen liefen sein Kinn hinunter. „Fick mein Gesicht, Dean“, sagte er. Seine lustgefüllten Augen passten zu den Worten, die aus seinem Mund kamen, und der festen Entschlossenheit, die Dean durch den Bund spürte. „Komm schon, Schatz, tu es. Ich möchte einen Alpha-Schwanz die Kehle runtergeschoben kriegen.“ Dean sah, dass Michael eine feste Hand um sich selbst geschlungen hatte und seinen eigenen Penis streichelte. Wann hatte er Deans Hintern losgelassen?

Der Alpha ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er spießte Michaels Gesicht auf und bohrte sich in ihn. Michael entspannte seine Kehle und fand Deans Hände, die er in seinen Haaren ablegte, um ihn zu ermutigen loszulegen. Dean legte los. Er hielt sich grade genug zurück, um den Punkt zu finden, an dem Michael Fähigkeit aufzunehmen seinen Stoß begrenzte und dann fickte er hart zwischen diese spuckefeuchten Lippen.

„Michael, Sir?“ Dean brachte mühsam seine Worte zwischen den Stößen hervor. „Können… können Sie dieses Ding machen, das Sie mit den Zähnen gemacht haben? Ah, fuck! Bitte, Sir?“ Michaels Griff um Deans Oberschenkel wurde fester und er änderte die Haltung seiner Lippen so, dass seine Zähne genau richtig schabten. „Oh, verfluchte Scheiße! Jaa, Schatz, genau so!“

Dean hörte nicht, dass sich die Suite-Tür öffnete, aber er hörte sie sich schließen und er hörte die Stimme seines Bruders rufen: „Oh, hey, Leute. Also, ich hab gehört, ihr macht Omeletts. Das ist super, ich verhungere.“

Deans Kopf fuhr herum, Augen weit aufgerissen, im Begriff seinen Bruder anzufahren, erstens dafür, dass er nicht geklopft hatte und zweitens, weil er einfach reinkam und ein Gespräch begann, wenn keiner der Anwesenden grade gesprächsfähig war. Es war ja nicht so, als wären sie nicht splitterfasernackt von der Tür aus gut zu sehen und eindeutig indisponiert, aber ein harter Schlag auf den Hintern und Finger, die sich gleichzeitig schraubzwingenartig um seine Hoden legten, ließen ihn erstarren. Er hielt vor seinem Tadel inne und sah zurück zu seinem Gefährten. Michael hatte immer noch Deans Penis im Mund. Seine Augen sprachen für ihn; seine Augen und ihre Bundverbindung. Dean sah Lust und Entschlossenheit. Michael atmete schwer durch die Nase, hielt entschieden Deans Blick und begann dann langsam und bestimmt Deans Hüfte wieder in Bewegung zu bringen.

Hinter ihnen konnte Dean Sam den Kühlschrank durchwühlen hören, konnte die schreckliche Gegenüberstellung von Beziehungen gegeneinanderkrachen spüren. Er schickte Verwirrung und Sorge zu Michael, unfähig mit Worten zu sprechen. Es war nicht so, dass Sam Dean noch nie in den Qualen der Leidenschaft gesehen hatte – das hatte er. Sam hatte Dean wie eine Hure stöhnen sehen, während er in ihren Kellertests rücksichtslos von Alphas gefickt wurde, hatte ihn schamlos einen Beta-Dom rimmen sehen, der eine spielerische Ader hatte und in einem Dom-Kurs gewettet hatte, Dean könne den Beta nicht ohne Penisstimulation zum kommen bringen (Dean hatte die Wette gewonnen.). Aber das hier war anders. Das hier war privat, nicht Arbeit, nicht Rudelhierarchie oder Dominierungsspiele. Deans Gedanken überschlugen sich hektisch, während sein Dom dafür sorgte, dass seine nicht erschlaffende Erektion sich weiter stetig in und aus seinem Mund bewegte. Ein paar Dinge waren klar: Michael wollte weitermachen und Michael war weder überrascht noch besorgt durch Sams Anwesenheit. Sein Dom wollte das hier. Wollte Sam hier. Sam musste wissen, was passierte, musste mehr wissen, als Dean wusste. Dean fragte mit den Augen und durch den Bund.

Michaels Blick war entschlossen. Seine Augen waren unerschütterlich voller Befehl. Deans Devoter Wolf hatte kein Problem, die Anweisung des Doms zu verstehen und Deans Sub hörte immer folgsam auf diesen bestimmten… Blick. Dean grub seine Finger zögerlich wieder zurück in Michaels Haare und bewegte seine Hüfte einige Male selbst vor und zurück, wobei er lauschte, wie Sam hinter ihm Omelettzutaten schnipselte, Sams Augen auf seinem Hintern spürte und nie den Blick von Michaels Augen löste, um deren Ränder sich Fältchen gebildet hatten. Er zog am Bund, suchte nach dem, was seinen Gefährten antrieb. Er fand Lust und Herrschaft, Befriedigung und Stolz – so viel Stolz. Stolz auf Dean? Stolz auf sich selbst? Dean konnte es nicht sagen.

Sam begann leise vor sich hinzusummen und Dean schloss die Augen. Es war zu viel. Er konnte das hier nicht. Seine Hüften stockten und er wimmerte. Was tat Michael? Es überkreuzte die Adern seiner Einstufung und die verschiedenen Ebenen seiner Psyche. Es war erdrückend. Versuchte er, Deans Grenzen zu finden? Versuchte er, ihn zum Scheitern zu bringen? Und was zur Hölle war Sams Rolle dabei? Michael knurrte aus der Kehle und brachte so Deans Fokus wieder zu sich, aber ein Teil verließ seinen Bruder nicht. Michaels Blick verhärtete sich und er legte Deans Hände nachdrücklich wieder in seine Haare und zog sich selbst für ein paar Stöße näher heran.

Der Befehl war kristallklar. Fick mein Gesicht, Sub, wie ich es dir befohlen habe! Dean kämpfte sich seinen Weg aus seinem Kopf und warf seinen Wolf praktisch nach vorn. Er war fast da, nachdem er so lange davor schon an den Rand getrieben worden war. Wenn die beiden Komplizen in Deans Qual waren, war ihr Timing einwandfrei. Nur ein bisschen früher und Dean hätte es nicht gekonnt. Sich einem Dom hinzugeben, war noch nie so schwer gewesen, aber bei Gott, wenn sein Gefährte das hier wollte, würde er es ihm verflucht nochmal geben, selbst wenn es ihn umbrachte. Mit Sam würde er sich später auseinandersetzen. Sein Griff in Michaels Haar wurde so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden, als er rücksichtslos zustieß, seine Hüften pumpte, ohne zu überlegen, wie tief noch sicher für seinen Gefährten war. Er spürte es kommen und spannte sich an, warf seinen Kopf zurück und brüllte seinen Erguss zur Decke.

Dean verengte die Augen und stupste gegen den Bund. Michael war am Keuchen und augenscheinlich völlig fertig. Er spürte so viel Selbstgefälligkeit und Stolz von seinem Gefährten. Von wegen Größenkink, dachte Dean – sein erster klarer Gedanke, seit Sam zur Tür reingekommen war. Das Arschloch war ein Exhibitionist.

„Ich glaube, Castiel hat keine Butter mehr“, sagte Sam.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael muss sich einigen Konsequenzen stellen und dann ist es Zeit auszuziehen.

Kapitel 19

DAMALS

„Komm schon, Sam! Als würdest du es ernst meinen! Sie werden dich nur auslachen, wenn du es _so_ machst.“

„Ich weiß, Benny. Ich versuche es, aber Sie sind weder Omega NOCH Sub und ich kann mich da einfach nicht reinversetzen. Das hier ist einfach so eigenartig!“

„Ich kann deine praktischen Fähigkeiten nicht beurteilen, ohne es selbst zu fühlen und ich setze _keine_ V.B.s ein, die mich nicht überzeugt haben, dass sie bereit sind. Bis jetzt hast du mich von nem Scheiß überzeugt. Du kriegst noch eine weitere Chance, Beta. Sprich mit mir. Was habe ich getan, um diese Bestrafung zu verdienen und wie wirst du mich hier durchbringen?“

„Also gut. Okay.“ Sam räusperte sich und schloss die Augen, um in Gedanken das Szenario vom Übungsblatt durchzugehen. Benny war ein Beta-Sub, der in der Toilette erwischt worden war, wie er seinem Freund einen geblasen hatte. Es war ein Level 5-B Regelverstoß, der nach dreißig bis fünfzig harten Hieben mit dem Paddle verlangte. Überall auf der Beuge der Pobacken und den Oberschenkeln war der Zielbereich, aber nicht der Anus. Auf die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel und die Sitzstellen sollte auch nicht gezielt werden, nicht hierfür. Blaue Flecken durften entstehen, Abreibungen waren praktisch unvermeidbar, wenn er die volle Summe austeilte. Der Beta würde das hier für mehrere Tage spüren, würde aber nicht notwendigerweise Schwierigkeiten beim Sitzen haben, wenn seine Haltung gut war.

Sam musste nur vergessen, dass es das Hinterteil seines Trainers war, das über den Bock gelegt war. Es ist ein Beta-Sub, mahnte er sich selbst. Sein Wolf wusste es besser und lief unruhig auf und ab. Augen zu und durch. Sam nahm sich zusammen.

„Weißt du, warum du in dieser Position bist, Beta?“ brachte Sam hervor. Benny spielte mit.

„Es gibt eine „kein unerlaubter Sex“-Regel und ich habe sie gebrochen, Sir.“

„Genau. Ich werde dich jetzt dafür bestrafen und danach erwarte ich, dass du dich bei mir und bei deinem Alpha entschuldigst. Solange es nicht wieder vorkommt, ist die Sache damit erledigt, wenn wir hier fertig sind. Hast du mich verstanden?“

„Ja, Sir. Ich verstehe.“

„Sehr gut. Nun, dann hol tief Luft und versuch, deine Muskeln entspannt zu halten. Ich werde deinen Hintern mit meiner Hand aufwärmen und dann zum Paddle wechseln. Beweg dich nicht aus dieser Position, bis ich dich freigebe.“

„Ja, Sir.“

Fuck! Das hier ist Benny. Es ist Alpha. Fuck! Sams Wolf floh schon wieder. Unter normalen Umständen paddleten Beta-Doms keine Alpha-Doms, besonders dann nicht, wenn besagter Alpha-Dom der Boss und Trainer des Betas war, ein rundherum netter Kerl, und keine Regeln gebrochen hatte. Sam biss die Zähne zusammen und hoffte, dass sein motorisches Gedächtnis ihn durch seine praktische Prüfung bringen würde, da sein Wolf nicht für ihn da war. Er trat vor und schlug Bennys Hintern mit seiner harten Handfläche. Dann machte er es nochmal. Er überkompensierte dafür, dass sein Wolf seine Schläge nicht führte. Sie waren vielleicht härter als sie hätten sein sollen, aber Benny hatte ihn grade getadelt, weil er zu lasch gewesen war.

Als Bennys, äh, der Hintern des Betas einen soliden Pinkton angenommen hatte, zog Sam das Paddle aus der Tasche seiner Cargo-Hose. Er wollte jetzt nicht riskieren zu sprechen. Er hatte den Prozess schon erklärt und wenn er jetzt das Falsche sagte, weil er nervös war, würde er alles nur noch schlimmer machen, also schwieg er. Sam platzierte methodische Schläge mit dem Paddle, ließ seine Armmuskeln den richtigen Kalibrierungspunkt finden und zählte im Kopf mit. Er hatte sich für fünfunddreißig entschieden. Er dachte angestrengt, ging sicher, dass er nichts übersehen hatte, während er den Zustand des Mannes überwachte und seine Routine weiterlaufen ließ. Das hier war eine Strafe an einem Sub, und der Missetäter könnte ein Masochist sein. Nachdem er siebzehn erreicht hatte, realisierte Sam, dass er den Beta-Sub hätte auffordern müssen, laut mitzuzählen. Vokalisierung hielt den, der die Tracht Prügel einsteckte, davon ab, in den Subspace zu schlüpfen und den Trost eines geänderten Bewusstseinszustands auszukosten. Fuck! Er würde versagen.

Sam hörte bei zwanzig auf und versuchte Schadensbegrenzung zu machen. „Sehr gut, Beta. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du machst das gut.“ Er rieb das Brennen ein bisschen weg und tat so, als hätte er die ganze Zeit schon vorgehabt, hier eine Pause einzulegen. Er passte schnell seinen Plan in seinem Kopf an und machte tapfer weiter. „Zwanzig Schläge kommen noch. Du musst sie für mich mitzählen. Laut. Wenn du eine Nummer vergisst, fangen wir von vorne an, halt also durch.“

Benny tat immer noch seinen Teil. Er hatte Schmerzen und er unterdrückte standhaft eine Welle des Zorns, die in ihrer Intensität fast sichtbar war, aber er ächzte ein „Ja, Sir“, hervor. Sam fing wieder bei Eins an.

„Eins!“ schrie Benny als das Paddle fiel. „Zwei!“ Sam horchte auf seine Stimme. Sie würde in einer realen Situation anders klingen. So taff Alphas auch waren, hierfür waren sie nicht gemacht und Benny kämpfte. Sam machte aber weiter. Benny hatte ihn vorher vorbereitet, um sicherzugehen, dass er das „Alpha-Gejammer“, wie Benny es nannte, ignorieren würde. „Ich werde nicht zerbrechen, Sam. Ich mag vielleicht so klingen, als würde ich, aber ich werde es nicht. Du tust einfach, was du tun musst.“

„Neunzehn! Fuck!“ Einer noch. Herrgott, nur noch einer. Sam ließ das Paddle quer auf der Mitte vom Hintern seines Bosses landen. „ZWANZIG!“

Nachdem es vorbei war, nach der Entschuldigung und der Nachsorge und all dem Papierkram, gingen sie zusammen in Bennys Büro.

„Du hast dich gut angestellt, Sam. Du hast den praktischen Test und den schriftlichen bestanden. Ich werde meine Beurteilung mit dir durchsprechen, aber ich wollte dich beruhigen und das schon mal gesagt haben. Willkommen an Bord, Beta. Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dich dabei zu haben.“

„Danke, Alpha. Puh, das war schwerer als ich gedacht hatte, dass es sein würde. Ich habe das im Training hunderte Male gemacht, aber nie an Ihnen. Bitte zwingen Sie mich nie wieder, das zu tun.“

Benny lachte. „Wir werden sehen. Ich habe keinerlei Absicht, irgendwelche Blowjobs im Bad zu geben, aber was würdest du tun, falls Castiel mich für irgendwas zusammenstaucht und dich einteilt, um die Konsequenzen auszuteilen? Könntest du es tun?“

Sam dachte ernst darüber nach. „Ich denke, ich könnte. Auf die Art wäre es echt, nicht erfunden. Benny, mein Wolf wollte überhaupt nicht mitmachen und ich brauche ihn, wenn ich es richtig machen will. Ich lasse alles durch ihn fließen. Er leitet meinen Arm und es ist seine Führung, die mir hilft, den, der die Tracht Prügel einstecken muss, sicher zu halten. Ehrlich gesagt, ich fühle mich nicht, als sei das eine faire Einschätzung davon, was ich wirklich kann, gewesen, weil ich es so im Freiflug machen musste.“

„Ich weiß, dass das so war. Das ist Teil des Tests. Ich weiß bereits, was dein Wolf kann. Ich habe es buchstäblich hunderte Male gesehen. Ich musste wissen, was der echte Sam in der Situation tun würde. Ich muss wissen, wer du unter Stress wirklich bist. Ich konnte spüren, wie schwierig das für dich war. Falls du dich dann besser fühlst, für mich war das auch kein Picknick.“ Benny verlagerte auf seinem gepolsterten Bürostuhl das Gewicht. „Ich habe dir das nie gesagt, Beta, aber als du dich für das Trainingsprogramm beworben hast, war ich dagegen, dich reinzulassen. Ich hatte Bedenken, wie du dich als Deans Bruder ihm und seinen Kollegen gegenüber verhalten würdest. Dachte, du könntest das zu deinem Vorteil ausnutzen und er würde dich lassen. Vetternwirtschaft kann sehr schnell etwas sehr Unschönes werden. Aber Bobby und Cas haben beide für dich gebürgt, deshalb habe ich eingewilligt, dir eine Chance zu geben. Du hast vielleicht bemerkt, dass ich zu dir ein wenig härter war als zu den anderen.“

„Ja, darüber habe ich mich gewundert.“

„Aber du hast es nie erwähnt. Du hast dich nie so beschwert, dass ich es bemerkt hätte, nicht ein einziges Mal.“ Benny nickte Sam zu. „Das zeigt wahres Durchhaltevermögen. Sam, du hast einen Kern aus Stahl unter einer Schicht Mitgefühl. Du bist perfekt für diese Arbeit. Lass dir das nicht zu Kopf steigen und falls du jemandem erzählst, dass ich das gesagt habe, werde ich es abstreiten und DICH auf diesen gottverdammten Bock legen.“

Sam errötete und lachte. „Danke, Alpha. Danke, dass Sie mir eine Chance gegeben haben. Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen.“

Benny nickte bloß und zog seine Notizen zusammen, sodass er seine Beurteilung im Detail mit Sam besprechen konnte. Ein Vollstreckungsbeamter lernte nie aus, ob er sein Zertifikat nun hatte oder nicht. Fortwährendes Weiterwachsen und Verbesserung wurden immer von ihnen erwartet.

 

JETZT

„Warte. Halt mal ne Sekunde.“ Dean starrte seinen Bruder durchdringend an, der eine Schüssel aufgeschlagener Eier hielt, die er aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte und viel weniger verstört durch die Szene wirkte, deren Zeuge er soeben geworden war, als Dean für angebracht hielt. „Was meinst du mit ‚eure‘ Idee? Das hier war NICHT meine Idee. Ich wusste nichts davon.“ Dean war wieder sicher, zurück in seiner Komfortzone mit seinem Henley und Levi’s wo sie hingehörten.

„Michael hat es mir gestern Abend gesagt, naja beim Abendessen geschrieben, dass ihr eine kleine öffentliche Szene ausprobieren wolltet. Ich habe ihm gesagt, ihr zwei solltet es langsam angehen, weißt du? Vielleicht mit halb-öffentlich anfangen oder nur vertrauenswürdigen Freunden, um zu sehen, wie ihr beide dabei reagiert. Ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet, weil du weißt, dass ich dir den Rücken decke und Michael mir ein wenig zu vertrauen scheint. Ich bin ungefährlich. Wir haben entschieden, den ersten Durchlauf relativ nicht-konfrontativ zu halten, falls es sich eigenartig anfühlen sollte. Er hat mir heute Morgen geschrieben, dass er den Auslöser betätigen würde und ihr dann Frühstück machen würdet. Schien alles legitim.“

„FALLS es sich eigenartig anfühlen sollte?! Verdammt, Sam! Hast du nicht einmal daran gedacht, MICH in eure SMS-Konversation einzuschließen? Es ist also so, dass während mein Gefährte den ganzen Abend auf der Couch an mich gekuschelt war und ich dachte, er wäre von irgendeiner bescheuerten App auf seinem Handy abgelenkt, er sich eigentlich mit meinem Bruder verschworen hat? Klingt das ungefähr richtig?“

Sam wurde blass und er stellte die Schüssel ab, die er hielt. Seine Augen schossen unfokussiert durch den Raum, während er versuchte im Nachhinein nachzuvollziehen, wie und wann er darauf gekommen war, dass Dean eingeweiht und mit dem Plan einverstanden war. Dean sah den Moment, wo er am Anfang ankam und erkannte, dass Michael ihm gegenüber bezüglich Deans Involvierung gelogen hatte. Sein Kiefer verhärtete sich und zuckte. „Er hat mir gesagt, du wolltest, dass er sich um die Details kümmert und dich damit überrascht. Dean, Mann, das tut mir so leid. Das muss furchtbar für dich gewesen sein. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. FUCK!“ Sam war fuchsteufelswild und lief in der winzigen Küche auf und ab. Er kam immer nur eineinhalb Schritte weit, also hielt er an und blickte zu Dean, anstatt sich ungeschickt im Kreis zu drehen. „Alpha, würdest du mir bitte die Erlaubnis erteilen, deinen Gefährten zu disziplinieren? Er hat mich angelogen.“

„Er hat uns beide angelogen. Er sprengt sich in scharfem Tempo nach und nach durch die Rudelregeln. Ich dachte, ich wäre ein Balg, aber meine Güte. Er hat Nummer drei in Oklahoma gesprengt und jetzt ist es Nummer fünf. Schau, ich bin nicht wirklich sauer auf dich. Es war bescheuert anzunehmen, dass du meine Einwilligung hattest, ohne mich direkt zu fragen. Mach das verdammt nochmal nie wieder, hast du mich verstanden?“ Sam nickte reuevoll. „Aber dir ist was vorgespielt worden. Das ist Michaels Schuld. Er brettert drauf los, als hätten wir all unserer Verhandlungen und Rollenvereinbarungen schon hinter uns, aber wir haben noch kein einziges Mal darüber gesprochen. Er kennt meine Grenzen nicht.“ Dean rieb sich eine Hand übers Gesicht und begegnete nochmal dem Blick seines Bruders. „Wir müssen das Gespräch heute führen, sonst wird das hier total schiefgehen. Ja, Sammy, mach ruhig und nimm die Zügel in die Hand. Ich bin grade eh viel zu sauer auf ihn. Du hast keine Ahnung, was das mit mir gemacht hat. Ich bin… ich brauch ne Minute.“ Dean seufzte schwer und Sam legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders. Sein Blick war voller Mitgefühl.

„Es tut mir so leid, Dean. Bist du ok?“

„Ja. Ja, das wird wieder. Geh und tu, was du tun musst und ich werde dir ein Omelett machen. Wir haben schon gegessen. Ist es ok, wenn du alleine isst?“

„Kein Problem. Danke, Mann. Nach dem, was ich getan habe, musst du mir nicht mein Frühstück machen.“

„Hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Kochen ist meine Komfortzone. Da kann ich wieder zu mir selbst finden. Nur… geh und erkläre meinem Balg von einem Gefährten, was Rudelrecht ist.“

„Werde ich.“ Sams Blick wurde wieder hart. Er konnte Wasser in der Dusche fließen hören, aber Michael hatte genug Zeit gehabt, sich sauber zu kriegen, also wartete Sam nicht ab, bis er von alleine rauskam. Er ging durch Castiels Schlafzimmertür und ins zimmereigene Bad. Dean begann vor sich hinzusummen als er die vorbereiteten Zutaten betrachtete, die Sam für sein Omelett ausgesucht hatte. Schinken, Tomaten, Pilze, Käse, grüne Zwiebeln; Deans Wolf richtete sich auf, da ein zweites Frühstück nach einer ziemlich guten Idee klang. (Das liegt daran, dass du ein Vielfraß bist), merkte Dean an. Er entschied sich, Paprika dazuzumixen, hatte aber bedauerlicherweise nur genug für ein Omelett.

Sam stürmte gradewegs ins Bad und zog die Duschtür auf. Michael hatte seinen Kopf in den Wasserstrahl zurückgelehnt und erlaubte so dem Wasser, über seinen ganzen Körper zu fließen und die letzte Seife wegzuspülen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, aber er erschreckte sich und quäkte, als die Tür, die aufgezogen wurde, leicht quietschte. Er quäkte erneut als Sams riesige Hand sich um seinen Bizeps schlang und ihn aus der Dusche zerrte. „Was zur Hölle?“, protestierte Michael.

Sam lehnte sich vor und drehte das Wasser aus ohne den Omega loszulassen, dann richtete er sich auf. Er fixierte seine Dominanten Augen auf Michael und verengte sie drohend. „Michael Quentin, hast du ohne sein Wissen oder seine Erlaubnis eine neue Szene für deinem Gefährten vorbereitet und dann auch noch mich mit eingebracht ohne mir zu sagen, dass er von verdammt nochmal gar nichts wusste? Hast du mich und Dean angelogen?“

„Was? Nein! Ich meine, fuck, ich habe ihn nicht vorher gefragt, aber er ist mein Sub, Sam. Ich brauche nicht seine Erlaubnis, um unseren Szenen etwas Würze zu verleihen. Außerdem wusste ich, dass er es lieben würde. Ich habe genug von euch beiden im Internet gesehen um zu wissen, dass er es liebt zu protzen.“

Sams Augen waren hart und kalt. „Du weißt gar nichts über ihn. Was du gesehen hast, was er in der Öffentlichkeit zeigt, ist nur ein sehr kleiner Teil von ihm. Dean ist in Wirklichkeit ein sehr privater Mann, wenn es um seinen Sub geht und sein Vertrauen ist sehr schwer zu verdienen, wenn es einmal gebrochen ist. Du hast das hier übel verkackt, Michael. Und was noch schlimmer ist, du hast mich mit reingezogen und mich glauben lassen, ich würde meinem Bruder helfen einen neuen Schritt zu machen. Du hast mich verflucht nochmal angelogen! Du hast sein Vertrauen gebrochen und du hast das schlimmste getan, was ein Dom einem Sub antun kann, indem du ihn in eine unsichere Situation gebracht und ihn ungeschützt sich selbst überlassen hast. Dann hast du mich dazu gebracht, dir dabei zur Seite zu stehen.  
Offiziell werde ich dich für das Brechen von Rudelregel Nummer fünf versohlen – ‚Lüg nicht‘, aber was du mit deinem Gefährten aufarbeiten musst, geht viel tiefer als das. Du hast ihm wehgetan, Michael. Ich habe ihm auch wehgetan, weil ich einfach bei dir mitgespielt habe. Das war blöd von mir. Ich weiß es besser. Aber du musst lernen, mit ihm zu kommunizieren oder ihr werdet euch nie gegenseitig vertrauen können, Wahre Gefährten hin oder her.“

Michael tropfte den Fußboden voll. Er sah überrumpelt aus, als wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass sein Plan fehlerhaft sein könnte. Hatte Dean sich nicht großartig geschlagen? Ja, sicher, er hatte eine Minute gebraucht, um sich zurechtzufinden, aber das war nur, weil er überrascht gewesen war, oder nicht? Am Ende, wenn man es als großes Ganzes betrachtete, hatte er es geliebt. Oder etwa nicht? Michael war so stolz gewesen, als er seinen Gefährten beobachtet hatte, SEINEN Gefährten beim Vorführen betrachtet hatte. Michael suchte mit seiner Seite des Paarungsbunds nach Dean, stellte aber fest, dass er ihn nicht so recht erreichen konnte. Er war blockiert. Dean hatte ihn ausgesperrt. Ihm wurde kalt. Michael hatte nicht gewusst, dass das überhaupt möglich war. Wie konnte man den anderen aussperren? Warum würde man das jemals wollen? Blitzartig wurde ihm die Tragweite seines Handels, sein Übermut, bewusst, brach geradezu über ihm zusammen und er krallte sich an Sams Arm, um sich aufrecht zu halten. Dean war so sauer, dass er nicht mal Michael Bundverbindung wollte. Fuck.

Sam beobachtete ihn mitleidlos und wartete darauf, dass sein Verstand das alles verarbeitete. Sein Griff um Michaels Arm blieb erdend. Als Michaels Augen plötzlich ängstlich und groß wurden, hob Sam nur stumm die Augenbrauen. Für Sam war dies der Moment, in dem sich Michaels wahre Natur zeigen würde. War dieser Junge nur ein junger, untrainierter, übermütiger-aber-wohlmeinender Dom mit einem guten Herz, der sein Leben nach Bauchgefühl und ungestümem Selbstvertrauen lebt, wobei er aus Ignoranz links und rechts Fehler macht, die man aber wiedergutmachen konnte oder gab es eine dunkle, unschöne, manipulative Seite von Michael, die verletzte und wollte, dass die, die ihm am nächsten stehen, ihn ebenfalls verletzten? Mit ersterem konnte Sam arbeiten. Sie waren alle nur Menschen und niemand war perfekt. Aber zweiteres bedeutete Krieg. Niemand verletzte Dean absichtlich und kam damit davon. Niemand. Sam wartete mit neutralem Gesicht auf das Urteil. Michael musste den nächsten Zug tun.

„FUCK, Sam! Ich hab nicht… schau, du musst wissen… ich wollte ihm keine Angst einjagen oder ihm wehtun. Das würde ich nie! Dean bedeutet mir alles!“ Michael ließ eine Flut des Bedauerns los, während seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. „Er ist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich wollte ihn nur überraschen und seinen Sub mit etwas Aufregendem herausfordern, nicht ihn brechen. Jetzt lässt er mich nicht mal durch die Bundverbindung. FUCK! Was habe ich getan? Sam, hab ich alles ruiniert? Habe ich ihn verloren? Habe ich ihn _verletzt_? FUCK!“

Sam knurrte ihn an und festigte seinen Griff. Michael ließ seinen Mund zuschnappen. Auf dem Papier in ihren jeweiligen Tabellen, waren Sam und Michael beide zweifellos Dominant und sie waren altersmäßig nah genug aneinander, dass das keinen Unterschied machte, aber im Sekundären Geschlecht und auch in Rudelhierarchie, Training und Erfahrung war Sams Rang deutlich höher. Michaels Dominanter Wolf senkte die Ohren und den Kopf, wandte den Blick ab und zog den Schwanz ein. In Sams Griff stehend, nackt, nass und kalt, war der Omega einem sticksauren Sam Winchester in keinerlei Hinsicht gewachsen.

Sam führte Michael ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich auf die Kante von Castiels Bett, wobei er Michael geschickt mit einer Bewegung über seinen Schoß zog. Michael wimmerte und dann verkrampfte er sich, als er den unabsichtlichen Ton seiner Kehle entkommen hörte. „Du wirst mit Dean nicht glücklich und dir selbst nie gerecht werden, bis du lernst, wo du ins Rudel gehörst, Michael, und es akzeptierst. Du bist ein Omega bevor du ein Dom bist und ich werde jetzt anfangen, das für dich ganz klar zu stellen. Wenn wir hier fertig sind, wirst du keinen weiteren Zug als sein Dom machen, bis ihr zwei eure Rollen durchgesprochen und euch auf Regeln geeinigt habt. Ich erwarte, dass du dich bei mir und Dean entschuldigen wirst. Hast du verstanden, Omeger?“

„Ja, Sam. Ich verstehe. Es tut mir so verflucht leid.“

„Ich weiß, dass es das tut.“ Mehr musste Sam nicht sagen. Er war zufrieden, dass Michael jetzt aufrichtig reumütig war und auf der gleichen Wellenlänge zu sein schien wie Dean und Sam. Ohne weitere Pause hielt Sam Michael an der Taille fest und versohlte hart seinen nach oben gerichteten Hintern. Der Nässefilm auf Michaels Haut würde den Schmerz verstärken und Sam helfen, seine Botschaft rüberzubringen. Sam ließ seine Hiebe gleichmäßig und gnadenlos niederregnen und bedeckte Michaels Hinterteil und den oberen Teil seiner Oberschenkel sorgfältig. Sam war ein starker Mann und sein rechter Arm war durch seine gewählte Tätigkeit gut in Übung. Er musste sich keine Sorgen machen, Michaels Schmerzgrenze zu finden, wie es bei Dean der Fall gewesen war. Sam kannte Omegas, wusste, was sie aushalten konnten und wie man auf ihre Atmung achtete.

Der Beta-Dom ignorierte die zunehmende Hitze und das Brennen seiner eigenen Handfläche und machte methodisch weiter mit harten, schmerzhaften, brennenden Hieben, die aufeinander aufbauten, bis Michael begann zu treten und sich zu winden. Michael versuchte es stoisch hinzunehmen, aber es tat weh und sein Körper bewegte sich ohne seine Erlaubnis. Bald war Michael in Tränen ausgebrochen. Hässliche, rotzige Tränen liefen unkontrolliert über sein Gesicht, während er aufschrie. Castiels hübsches weißes Laken bekam dunkle Flecken wo Michaels nasser Körper und seine Tränen das perfekte Schimmern verdarben.

„Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so leid! Fuck! Bitte, Sam, ich werde es nicht nochmal machen! BITTE HÖR AUF! ES TUT WEH! AU! AU!“

Sam hielt inne und ließ seine Hand auf Michaels heißem Fleisch liegen. „Sag mir, was dir leidtut, Omeger.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich und Dean angelogen habe! Es tut mir so leid, dass ich ihm eine Szene zugemutet habe, von der er nichts wusste. Ich hätte ihm sagen sollen, was ich wollte und mit ihm drüber reden sollen. Ich hätte ihm die Chance geben sollen, ja oder nein zu sagen. Ich wusste nicht, dass es für ihn etwas Neues war. Bitte, Sam, bitte versohl mich nicht weiter. Ich hab‘s kapiert! Bitte! Es tut mir leid!“

Sam ließ eine weitere solide Runde Hiebe auf dem Hintern des Omegas landen und hielt dann wieder an.

„Ich weiß, dass es dir leidtut, Michael. Wir sind fast fertig, aber ich gebe dir noch ein paar mehr, weil du mich während einer Tracht Prügel geduzt hast. Du nennst mich Sir oder Beta-Dom, was immer dir lieber ist, aber wenn du über meinem Knie liegst, hast du nicht die Befugnis, mich beim Namen zu nennen und zu duzen. Verstehst du diese Regel? Lern sie jetzt, weil sie überall in diesem Rudel und dieser Einrichtung ein Hard Limit ist.“

„Ja, Sir.“ Michael war kleinlaut. Sam nahm sich einen Moment, um den Unterschied zwischen kleinlautem Omega Michael und seiner normalen Dom-Aufmachung zu erfassen. Es war ein kreischender Widerspruch. Wie musste es sich anfühlen Michael zu SEIN und durch die Gewässer seiner Psyche zu navigieren, wo obere Strömungen ihn den einen Weg zogen und die unteren ihn woanders hin zerrten? Sam entschloss sich, für Michael ein Anker zu sein. Sie waren jetzt ein Rudel und das hieß, dass er sich um Michael zu kümmern hatte.

Sam beendete die Tracht Prügel mit zehn oder zwölf zügigen, brennenden Hieben. Er erlaubte keine Gnade, nur wegen dem roten Glühen, das Michaels Hintern bereits abgab. Sam wusste, dass der schnellste Weg, das Verhalten eines Omegas zu beeinflussen war, bei der ersten Lektion hart zuzuschlagen und dann bei den Erinnerungen, wann immer sie gebraucht wurden, konsistent zu bleiben. Omegas, insbesondere Bälger, änderten ihr Verhalten nur, wenn die Konsequenzen dafür, es nicht zu tun, den Drang sich daneben zu benehmen, überwogen.

Sam hörte auf und strich seine Hand über Michaels entblößtes rotes Hinterteil, um das Brennen ein bisschen zu lindern. Er würde keine blauen Flecken bekommen und die Schmerzen würden nicht länger halten als ein paar Stunden, in denen es auch nur ein wenig unbequem sein würde. Diese Art Prügel tat fürchterlich weh, aber hauptsächlich nur in dem Moment und dann verblasste sie schnell. Sam wusste, dass Dean plante, heute „Das Gespräch“ mit seinem Gefährten zu führen und wollte nicht Michaels Fähigkeit sabotieren, für sich selbst fair zu verhandeln, indem er ihn zwang, in seinem Omega-Bewusstsein zu bleiben, wenn er doch den Großteil seiner Zeit nicht dort verbrachte.

„Also gut, Omeger. Nimm dir eine Minute, um dich wieder zu sammeln. Ich habe es nicht eilig.“ Michaels Atmung ging hektisch, während er weiter heftig in Castiels nun alles andere als makellose Laken weinte. Sam schlang seine linke Hand um Michaels Rippen und umarmte ihn fest. „Wenn du da wieder rausgehst, rede einfach mit Dean. Entschuldige dich für deinen Fehler. Lass ihn wissen, dass er dir wichtig ist. Du weißt, was du tun musst. Er liebt dich und er wird dir verzeihen. Aber du musst ihm zuhören und ihn in deine Pläne einbeziehen.“

„Er liebt mich?“ Michael klang ungefähr dreizehn Jahre alt, seine Stimme war kleinlaut und verunsichert.

„Natürlich tut er das. Dean macht keine halben Sachen. Und Michael, sobald ihr zwei euch besser kennt, kannst du ihn auch vor Herausforderungen stellen. Du hast Recht, dass du als sein Dom ein paar Freiheiten hast und du nicht immer um Erlaubnis fragen musst. Aber das kommt später, wenn ihr euch gut genug kennt, um Vertrauen aufgebaut zu haben. Du wirst dann wissen, was du nicht tun solltest. Du wirst in der Lage sein, für seine Sicherheit zu sorgen. Du hast die Idee verstanden und ich habe gesehen, wie er auf dich reagiert. Eure Paarungsszene war verflucht nochmal hammermäßig. Darüber möchte ich später nochmal mit dir sprechen. Nicht jetzt. Bloß, um Gottes und um Deans Willen, mach verflucht nochmal langsamer. Ihr seid noch nicht bereit für solche Sachen. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob er das tun kann – oder möchte. Das musst du erstmal wissen.“ Sam hörte auf das Schluchzen des Omegas, das langsam nachließ, und er streichelte über seinen unteren Rücken und seine Beine hinunter. „Bist du soweit?“

Michael nickte und Sam half ihm aufzustehen. Zusammen zu stehen verlagerte ihre Dynamik zurück zu einem gleichwertigeren Stand. Sam hielt Michaels Schultern und sah ihm in die Augen. „Du wirst großartig für meinen Bruder sein. Ich bin so glücklich für euch beide.“ Michaels Nacktheit ignorierend, zog Sam ihn in eine feste Umarmung, dann gab er ihn frei, damit er sich anziehen konnte, und ging frühstücken.

Dean knallte einen Teller Eier vor seinen Bruder. „Na?“ fragte er nach.

„Er hat sich gut geschlagen“, sagte Sam lapidar und begann zu essen. Es sah aus, als hätte Dean irgendwo echte Butter hergezaubert. Es war hervorragend und Sam realisierte, wie sehr er es vermisst hatte, Dean in der Nähe zu haben. „Er zieht sich grade an. Ich werde mich in ‘ner Sekunde verziehen und euch reden lassen. Kommst du mit deiner Hälfte davon klar? Soll ich bleiben?“

„Nah. Wir werden von hier verschwinden und rüberfahren, um ein bisschen von meinem Zeug zu holen. Hey, Sam, ich hab nachgedacht. Würde es dir was ausmachen, mir und Michael für den Monat das Haus zu überlassen? Du könntest in meiner Suite hier oder bei Cas‘ bleiben. Es tut mir leid, dass ich frage. Ich versuche nicht, dich aus deinem eigenen Zuhause rauszuschmeißen, aber ich denke nicht, dass Michael bereit für die volle Winchester-Rudel-Erfahrung ist und ich habe das Gefühl, dass er überfordert ist von der Riesenmenge an Leuten hier. Ich möchte irgendwo Ruhiges hingehen, wo wir für unsere Flitterwochen allein sein können, wirklich allein, weißt du? Wir könnten in ein Hotel gehen…“

„Nein, nein, Das ist eine Superidee, Dean. Es macht mir nichts aus, Platz für euch zu machen. Ich werde heute Abend nach der Arbeit vorbeikommen, ein paar Sachen packen und sie hier her bringen. Ich habe schon so oft hier gewohnt, dass die Suite praktisch eh uns beiden gehört. Das ist was Großes für dich, Mann. Ich werde tun, was immer du von mir brauchst. Du musst einfach nur fragen. Das weißt du, oder?“

„Danke, Sammy. Ja, ich weiß.“

Sam aß sein Omelett auf, spülte seinen Teller ab und verschwand zur Arbeit, bevor Michael wieder auftauchte. Dean machte sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Michael war angezogen und gebürstet. Er stand neben Castiels riesigem Panoramafenster und sah nachdenklich auf das sich ausdehnende Gelände, wobei er sich mit einer Hand den Hintern rieb. Dean blieb im Türrahmen stehen und bewunderte die Körperlinien seines Gefährten. Er war atemberaubend. Er war so perfekt. Dean realisierte, dass er seinen Gefährten durch den Bund nicht spüren konnte und erinnerte sich, ihn in einem Anflug plötzlicher Gereiztheit zugeschlagen zu haben. Er öffnete ihn wieder vorsichtig und schickte Michael eine zarte Ranke. Zögerlich. Vorsichtig. Fragend.

Michael schluchzte und ließ den Kopf hängen ohne sich umzudrehen und Dean durchquerte den Raum und nahm seinen Gefährten fest in die Arme. „Es ist okay, Schatz. Ich weiß. Ich hab dich jetzt. Schhh, schhh. Dir ist nichts passiert.“

„Es tut mir so verflucht leid, Alpha. Es tut mir so leid. Das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen. Ich würde dir nie so wehtun, nicht absichtlich. Kannst du mir verzeihen?“

„Schh, Michael. Natürlich kann ich das. Es war nur ein Irrtum, oder? Sieh mich an. Oder?“ Michael hatte Schwierigkeiten, dem Blick seines Alphas zu begegnen, aber er nickte. „Hey, mir geht’s gut. Ich bin nicht wirklich verletzt, nur ein bisschen erschrocken. Du hast mich nicht zerbrochen. Ich hätte dich mit einem Rotlicht aufhalten können, wenn ich es gemusst hätte. Michael, sieh mich an!“ Michaels grüne Augen schafften schließlich den Weg nach oben, aber es war so schwierig. Dean hielt ihn an den Schultern eine Armlänge von sich entfernt, wie Sam es auch schon getan hatte, sodass sie sich ansehen konnten. „Wenn ich ‚Rot‘ ausgerufen hätte, hättest du die Szene gestoppt?“

„Natürlich hätte ich. Ich bin kein Monster, Dean.“

„Natürlich hättest du. Das ist, was ich meine, Michael. Mir geht’s gut. Ich habe mein Safeword nicht benutzt. Ich bin nicht verletzt. Du hast Mist gebaut. Du hast etwas mit mir gemacht, wofür wir nicht bereit waren und du hast mich und Sam angelogen – Sam direkt und mich durch Verschweigen. Michael, Lügen durch Verschweigen ist genauso strafbar wie jede andere Art des Lügens. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das. Aber du hast deine Strafe hingenommen und jetzt ist es vorbei. Jetzt schauen wir nach vorn. Alles gut?“ Michael ließ seinen Blick wieder nach unten wandern. Es fühlte sich nicht vorbei an.

„Ich fühle mich immer noch so schuldig.“ Er grub sich zurück in Deans Umarmung und Dean akzeptierte ihn.

„Nun, wir haben ein paar Möglichkeiten, um damit umzugehen. Ich denke, dein Omega ist einfach nur nicht an diesen Prozess gewöhnt. Du hast Bestrafungen durch deinen Wolf angenommen und deshalb machen sie dich nur sauer und funktionieren nicht. Habe ich Recht? Michael?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Was Sam gemacht hat, es hat sich anders angefühlt, als wenn mein Pop es früher gemacht hat.“

„Das ist gut. Sam ist wirklich gut darin, Leute in die richtige Bewusstseinslage zu bringen. Glaub mir, ich weiß das. Mein Hintern war viele Male auf der falschen Seite dieses Paddles. Es ist Scheiße, aber es funktioniert. Für mich funktioniert es. Ich denke, es wird auch für dich funktionieren, sobald du dich daran gewöhnt hast. Also, wenn du dich nicht bereit fühlst, es hinter dir zu lassen, fühlt sich dein Omega vielleicht, als würde es mir auch etwas schulden. Wenn du mich darum bittest, werde ich dich ebenfalls versohlen. Ich hätte das nicht gemacht, aber wenn es das ist, was du brauchst, bin ich für dich da.“

„NEIN! Bitte, nein. Ich brauche nicht noch eine Tracht Prügel. Versprochen.“

Dean lachte. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du das sagen würdest. Okay, die andere Möglichkeit - da wir einen Paarungsbund zwischen uns haben - ist, dass ich dir zeige, was ich fühle. Du machst dich einfach auf und gräbst da drin so lange rum, bis du für dich selbst gesehen hast, dass ich nicht wirklich beschädigt bin. Du wirst sehen, dass ich Angst hatte und verstört war, verwirrt, sauer, verletzt… wirklich verfickt überrascht. Du wirst das alles sehen, aber du wirst mich nicht zerbrochen sehen, weil ich es nicht bin. Möchtest du das ausprobieren? Möglicherweise fühlst du dich damit erstmal schlechter, aber ich denke, es wird auf lange Sicht gut sein. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich bin bereit, es dich probieren zu lassen.“

Michael zögerte, aber dann nickte er. Er hatte es gehasst, aus Deans Kopf ausgesperrt zu sein. Gehasst. Normalerweise war ihr gegenseitiges Abtasten der Gefühle des anderen nur oberflächlich, fand nur die oberste Lage unmittelbarer Gefühle. Dean wollte, dass Michael tiefer grub. Er runzelte konzentriert die Stirn und versuchte mit seiner Bundverbindung Deans Kopf zu erreichen. Es war zunächst schwierig den Weg zu finden. Er wusste nicht, was er tat, aber er schloss die Augen und fühlte um sich wie ein Blinder in einem unbekannten Haus.

Deans Emotionen umwirbelten ihn. Alles, was Dean gesagt hatte, stimmte. Es war hier und Michael schluchzte erneut, als er das Bündel aus Schmerz fand, das er Dean angetan hatte. Aber es schien ihm wirklich gut zu gehen. Dean war nicht verletzt worden, nicht wirklich. Was Michael allerdings zum Weinen brachte, war, dass über allem, alles was Michael sah und berührte umarmend und umgebend, ein riesiger, ausschweifender Ozean aus Wärme war, der aktiv nach ihm griff. Er berührte ihn, hielt ihn, wiegte ihn, streichelte den Teil von Michael, der Deans Psyche erforschte. Er war überall und er war wunderschön. Wohin er auch ging, reckte sich der Ozean ihm wie ein Magnet entgegen, wie ihn zu begrüßen – voll und warm wie Futter für die Seele. Er kannte Michael, akzeptierte und wollte ihn – hegte ihn wie einen Schatz. Hier war der Beweis und er war unwiderlegbar. Dean liebte ihn. Nach all dem Mist, den Michael angestellt hatte, all den frechen Forderungen und nachdem er Deans Vertrauen als Sub gebrochen hatte und ihn in den kurzen Tagen, die sie jetzt gepaart waren, so katastrophal im Stich gelassen hatte, liebte Dean ihn.

Dean liebte ihn.

Michael brach. Er weinte in Deans Brust hinein. Dean hob ihn hoch und trug ihn zum Bett. Er flüsterte ihm zu, als er sich neben seinen Gefährten legte. „Ich habe dir ein Nickerchen versprochen, erinnerst du dich? Schhh, schlaf jetzt einfach. Ich werde hier sein, wenn du aufwachst.“

Michael weinte sich in den Schlaf.

 

*********************

 

Dean blieb bei Michael, bis dieser tief und fest schlief, dann ging er über den Flur in seine eigene kleine Suite, um den Kram dort zu organisieren. Er meldete sich auf seinem Computer an und verbrachte eine Weile damit, durch Korrespondenzen für die wichtigsten Angelegenheiten zu sehen. Er richtete seine automatische „Nicht im Büro“-E-Mail-Nachricht ein, um anzuzeigen, dass er für den nächsten Monat nicht erreichbar war und schickte Leute zu Benny, Jo, Jody und Charlie weiter, je nachdem, worum es ging. Er hielt einen Fühler zu Michael ausgestreckt. Dean konnte Michaels Traum nicht sehen, aber er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass sein Gefährte träumte. Ein vager Eindruck von wirbelnden Farben, die nie verschmolzen oder irgendwie in den Vordergrund traten, war zu erkennen. Als er seine wenigen persönlichen Gegenstände, die er erwartete im nächsten Monat zu brauchen, in eine Kiste getan hatte, beugte er sich für eine weitere Sache über seinen Laptop.

Dean prüfte Castiels Arbeitskalender und sah, dass er grade allein in seinem Büro sein sollte. Der Alpha eilte unangekündigt mit seiner schweren Bücherkiste hinüber. Castiel sah auf, als die Tür aufging, und stand dann auf und lächelte seinen Verlobten warm an. Dean stellte die Kiste auf seinen Schreibtisch und ließ sich in Castiels Umarmung fallen, die er erwiderte. Cas küsste ihn. Es war zunächst keusch, nur eine Begrüßung, aber bald verlangte Cas mehr und Dean öffnete sich für ihn. Dean würde sich immer für ihn öffnen. Mit einer Hand auf Deans Hinterkopf küsste Cas Dean als wäre das seine Mission, wie ein Verdurstender. Dean schmolz gegen seinen Körper, passte sich genau da ein, wo er hingehörte und erwiderte den Kuss.

Castiel aktiv zurückzuküssen, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen oder die Anweisung dazu zu erhalten, war für Dean etwas Neues. Er prüfte sich selbst. Es stimmte, dass er Cas erlaubte, den Kuss zu kontrollieren, aber er unterwarf sich ihm nicht vollständig, wie er es immer in all den Jahren in ihren Szenen gemacht hatte. Es schien, als brauche er keine Übung, um den Schalter von ausschließlich Szenen zum vollständigen Verlober-Modus umzuschalten. Sein Wolf war glücklich. Sein Alpha war glücklich. Dean brauchte in diesem Moment nichts Wolfbezogenes. Er wollte nur wirklich seinen Alpher-Verlobten küssen.

Deans Kehle entfuhr ein knurrendes Geräusch und er presste sich dichter gegen Cas, womit er ihn zwang, einen Schritt zurück in Richtung seines eigenen Schreibtischs zu machen. Er fuhr mit einer Hand zu Castiels Hintern und krallte sich daran fest, die andere hielt ihn um die Schultern. Deans Zunge plünderte Cas‘ Mund aus, als er sich bemühte, den Kuss von seinem Alpher zu übernehmen. Castiel lachte durch ihren Kuss – ein genussvolles, vergnügtes Lachen -, dann akzeptierte er die Herausforderung und kämpfte mit Dean um die Kontrolle. Ihr kurzer Krieg endete als Cas ihre Positionen umdrehte und Deans Rücken flach auf seinen Schreibtisch drückte. Deans Augen rollten sich zurück und er gab nach, gab willig alles, was sein Dom forderte. Sie stahlen mehrere Minuten von Cas‘ vollem Terminplan, indem sie einfach nur rummachten wie Teenager. Cas rammte seinen Steifen gegen Deans inneren Oberschenkel, machte aber keine Anstalten, mehr zu unternehmen. Er hatte Michael versprochen, dass er es nicht tun würde und Castiel hielt seine Versprechen.

Schließlich hielten sie sich einfach nur und atmeten dieselbe Luft. „Es fühlt sich an, als wäre es ewig her, dass wir das gemacht haben, Dean. Ich habe dich vermisst.“ Cas rieb seine Nase an Deans Schläfe.

„Ich liebe Dich auch, Alpher“, murmelte Dean und tätschelte Cas‘ dunkle Haare. „Lass mich hoch. Mein Rücken bringt mich um. Ich glaube, ich liege auf Deinem Tacker.“ Cas zog ihn auf die Füße und küsste ihn nochmal auf die Lippen, um das Maß vollzumachen.

„Ist bei dir und Michael heute Morgen alles in Ordnung?“ Cas richtete seinen weißen Kittel und sich selbst in seiner Hose.

„Jetzt schon.“

Cas hob die Augenbrauen als er wieder auf seinem Stuhl platznahm und drängt Dean fortzufahren.

Dean lehnte seinen Hintern gegen den Tisch. „Wir hatten heute Morgen direkt nachdem du gegangen bist ein ganz schönes Schlamassel. Michael stand auf der Leitung und hat Sam bei uns mit reingezogen. Es war irgendwie beschissen, aber jetzt ist es, denke ich, ok.“

„Was ist passiert?“

Dean erzählte seinem Alpher das ganze elende Schlamassel. Er nahm Michael nicht in Schutz oder versuchte, etwas zu verdrehen. Es war eine Sache, zu wissen, dass Cas sich nicht aktiv in Deans Beziehung zu Michael einmischen würde und das war etwas Gutes. Aber als Alpher musste und verdiente er trotzdem zu wissen, was in seinem Rudel vorging, und er stand nicht darüber einzuschreiten, wenn er es für angebracht hielt. Dean stimmte aus vollem Herzen zu und übergab sich Cas‘ Führung. Falls das Michael nicht gefiel, wäre das zu schade.

Castiel war nachdenklich, als Dean die Ereignisse des Morgens zu Ende erzählt hatte. „Wenn er ein Exhibitionist ist und du nicht, könnte das Schwierigkeiten bedeuten. Und ich werde mich vielleicht mal mit Sam unterhalten. Er weiß es besser. Brauchst du irgendwas von mir?“ fragte er Dean.

„Nun, irgendwie müssen Du und Michael irgendwie das Sorgerecht für mich aushandeln.“ Dean verdrehte die Augen, um zu zeigen, wie sehr er sich auf DIE Erfahrung freute. „Aber von mir aus musst Du nicht mit ihm über heute früh reden. Ich bin nicht wirklich dagegen, etwas… _Öffentlicheres_ anzustellen. Es ist mir relativ gleichgültig, aber wenn das sein Ding ist, kriege ich das hin. Er hat mich nur überrascht, das ist alles. Wir werden von hier verschwinden, sobald er aufwacht; zu Sammys Haus fahren und anfangen, mein Kram zu packen. Wir wollen den Monat dort leben, euch aus dem Weg gehen, Ablenkungen so gut es geht vermeiden und unsere Probleme ausarbeiten. Ist das für Dich ok?“

„Was immer du möchtest, Dean. Ich werde dich vermissen. Ich habe dich grade erst zurück und jetzt bist du wieder für einen Monat verschwunden.“ Cas beobachtete ihn mit scharfen blauen Augen. Der Alpher dachte über etwas nach, das war offensichtlich, aber Dean war noch nicht bereit, darüber zu reden.

„Sei nicht albern. Wir sind ja noch hier. Ich ziehe nicht nach Zimbabwe. Vergiss nicht, wir wollen in zwei Wochen nach New York. Ich habe heute Morgen eine Mitteilung bekommen. Billie hat diese Einladung für die Broadway-Premiere angenommen von diesem Dings, den du so gerne magst. Denk dran, sie zu erinnern, dass wir jetzt vier Tickets brauchen, nicht zwei und Kleidung für April und Michael auszusuchen. Ich gehe nicht einkaufen.“

„Richtig. Nicholas Marabys neues Stück! Ich hatte vergessen, dass er uns eingeladen hat. Bist du sicher, dass du da immer noch hinmöchtest? Mich stört es nicht, wenn du es auslässt. Ich weiß, dass Theaterstücke nicht wirklich dein Ding sind, Dean.“

„Ich bin dabei, Schatz.“ Dean nahm einen gerissenen, neckischen Ausdruck an, der Castiel nervös machte. „Du weißt, dass Billie nur akzeptiert hat, um mir die Chance zu geben, meinen neunen Klunker in die Fernsehkameras blitzen zu lassen und den Klatsch anzuregen, oder? Sie hat noch nichts in der Presse veröffentlicht. Ich denke, sie nimmt die geheimnistuerische Route und lässt die Gerüchte brodeln, bevor wir unsere Verlobung offiziell bestätigen. Ich wette 200 Mäuse mit Dir, dass sie uns am Morgen nach der Premiere für „Guten Morgen, Amerika“, angemeldet hat. Wart’s nur ab. Sie liebt es, Dich zum Zappeln zu bringen, Alpher.“

Dean lehnte sich runter und küsste Castiel herzig, mehr als ein Küsschen, aber nicht mit der Absicht, etwas Größeres zu beginnen. Dann flüsterte er: „Bis bald.“ Er stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte weg. „Schreib mir so viel Du willst. Kümmere Dich um meine Schwiegergefährtin, Cas. Das ist jetzt auch mein Mädchen.“ Er sammelte seine Kiste ein und machte sich auf zur Tür im hinteren Teil des Büros, die direkt in Castiels Suite führte. „Und Cas?“ Castiel sah auf, seine Augen waren warm. „Wir schaffen das. Ich gehöre immer noch Dir. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Dir das seit Michael schon gesagt zu haben, aber das hätte ich sollen. Ich liebe Dich, Alpher. Ich werde Dich verflucht nochmal heiraten, verstanden?“

„Ich hab dich durchaus verstanden, Dean. Ich liebe dich auch. Dito und all das.“

„Du großer Romantiker!“, rief Dean unfairerweise aus. Er hatte angefangen. Warum war Cas der Romantiker?

 

**********************

 

Es war Zeit zum Mittagessen als sie in die Einfahrt nicht weit vom Campus fuhren, wo Dean und Sam aufgewachsen waren. „Wir sind zu Hause, Baby! Hast du es vermisst?“

„Ich bin in meinem Leben noch nie hier gewesen, Dean. Wie soll ich es vermisst haben?“

„Nicht du, Michael, das Auto! Sie ist meine erste Liebe und sie wird für immer mein Baby Nummer Eins bleiben.“

„Ernsthaft?“

„Ernsthaft.“

Michael verdrehte die Augen, als er am Türgriff zog und er grummelte flüsternd: „…muss dich mit einem verfickten Rudelalpher teilen und jetzt muss ich dich mit einem gottverdammten Auto teilen? Was kommt als nächstes, ein Goldfisch?“ Er hob den Kopf und rief Dean, der den Kofferraum geöffnet hatte zu: „Hey Dean, hast du irgendwelche Haustiere?“

„Keine Haustiere“, meinte Dean, schmiss die Kofferraumklappe zu und reichte Michael seine Taschen.

„Und du schläfst nicht mit dem Auto, richtig?“

Dean lachte. „Es ist nicht die Art Beziehung, Michael. Dein Platz ist sicher. Ich verspreche, dich nicht wegen einem Chevy wegzuwerfen. Gut genug?“

„Schätze mal.“

„Na komm. Mittagessen! Lass mal sehen, was Sammy im Kühlschrank hat.“

„Ach du Schande!“, entfuhr es Dean, als er nichts als Grünzeug, Soja und andere Nicht-Lebensmittel in Sams Kühlschrank fand. „Streich das. Wir gehen wieder raus. Möchtest du ein Bier? Wie wär’s mit einer fettigen Burgerbude und nem kalten Gesöff?“

„Ja, bitte.“

„Kay, schmeiß deinen Kram hier irgendwo hin, das da ist mein Zimmer – ich meine, unser Zimmer – und gib mir ne Minute in der Box.“ Dean küsste Michael auf die Lippen und ließ ihn allein. Michael brachte alle seine Taschen in den angewiesenen Raum. Es war das große Schlafzimmer. Er sah sich um. Ein bisschen Krimskrams und verschiedene Kleinigkeiten zeigten, dass Dean hier lebte, aber Michael interessierte sich am meisten für die Familienfotos an den Wänden. Auf dem größten - augenscheinlich ein professionelles Portrait - saßen vier Wölfe posierend zusammen. Es hätte eine Familie von sonstwo sein können, wären nicht die spitz zulaufenden Ohren gewesen. Ein Mann und eine Frau lehnten aneinander. Der Mann hatte einen Bart, graumeliertes Haar und einen blonden Jungen von ungefähr sieben Jahren auf dem Schoß. Michael erkannte Sams Grübchen und seine haselnussbraunen Augen. Die Augen der Frau funkelten genau wie die ihres Sohns. Sie war blond und hübsch, ihr Arm lag um einen zehn- oder elfjährigen Dean. Deans Haar war sehr kurz geschoren und seine grünen Augen waren bezaubernd, sogar schon als Kind.

„Was denkst du?“ Deans Stimme ließ Michael aufschrecken.

„Du hast eine schöne Familie, Dean.“

„Ja, hab ich.“ Dean kuschelte sich in Michaels Rücken, schlang seine Arme um seinen Gefährten und legte sein Kinn auf Michaels Schulter ab. „Mein Gefährte ist besonders umwerfend.“

Michael lachte leicht. „Schmeichler. Nein, mal ehrlich. Werde ich deine Familie kennenlernen, Dean?“

„Mom starb kurz nachdem ich vierzehn geworden war. Sam hatte sich grade als Beta herausgestellt. Sie starb in einem Feuer auf der Arbeit. Es war in den Nachrichten. Es hätte eigentlich einen Notausgang im zweiten Stock geben sollen, aber es gab keinen und sie konnten nicht raus. Sechs Wölfe starben an dem Tag. Es war… schrecklich.“

Michael richtete seine Augen alarmiert auf seinen Gefährten. „Mein Gott, Dean. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Es tut mir so leid.“

„Ja. Danke, Mann. Ich vermisse sie immer noch sehr. Mein alter Herr ist immer noch da, aber er hat sich so in der Flasche verloren, dass er genauso gut gestorben sein könnte, als sie es tat. Er hat das Haus an mich weitergegeben als ich sechszehn wurde und ist weggelaufen. Ich habe ihn seit einigen Jahren nicht gesehen, aber wir schreiben hin und wieder ein paar Zeilen. Er ist ein guter Mann und ich vermisse ihn, aber ich kann ihm nicht helfen. Sam und ich haben es beide versucht, aber er möchte keine Hilfe. Er möchte sich nur im Schmutz wälzen und darauf warten, dass er wieder bei meiner Mom sein kann, weißt du?  
Also, wie auch immer, genug davon. Lass uns gehen und Mittagessen besorgen und reden. Wir haben viel zu besprechen.“

„Okay. Führ mich an irgend’nen netten Ort aus. Ich brauche einen Cheeseburger und zwar jetzt.“ Michael las Deans Bedürfnis, sich von der Traurigkeit zu lösen, die das Familienportrait hervorrief, und entschied, seine Begeisterung für rotes Fleisch zu nutzen, um sie aus der Grube zu holen, in die sie sich gegenseitig gebuddelt hatten. Er folge Dean zurück zur Tür hinaus und schlüpfte ins glänzende, schwarze Muscle-Car, wobei er so tat, als handle es sich um ein Familienauto.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean und Michael planen, wie es jetzt weitergeht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das hat jetzt irgendwie alles länger gedauert als geplant. Ups. Und dann kam Nudge auch noch an und hat mir erzählt, dass sie das Kapitel mal eben um eine Seite Text verlängert hat...  
> Also seid ihr die ersten, die die aktuelle Version zu lesen kriegen :D

Kapitel 20

JETZT

Sie teilten sich eine Nische in Deans örtlicher Lieblingsimbissbude. Alle Oberflächen waren mit einer dünnen Schicht öligem Fell bedeckt, aber das Bier war kalt und die Burger käsig. Dean entspannte sich. Er war wieder da, wo alle ihn kannten. Das hier waren seine Leute und sie verstanden sich. Dean fühlte das letzte bisschen Anspannung, das er für sechs Wochen mitgeschleppt hatte, aus seinem Körper fließen, merkte erst als es verblasste, dass es überhaupt dagewesen war. Große Städte und Dean Winchester waren scheinbar keine gelungene Kombination. Er hatte nichts gegen Besuche und es gab zwei Städte von stattlicher Größe in Fahrweite, falls er das mal wollte, aber Dean fand Ruhe im Kleinen und Alltäglichen, im Gewohnten. Er mochte seine kleine Heimatstadt. Er fand es schön, zu wissen, dass seine Art willkommen sein würde, egal wo er in diesem Ort hinging.

Sie saßen auf gegenüberliegenden Seiten der Nische. Dean hatte gezögert, die Vorzüge, nebeneinander zu sitzen, um zu schmusen gegen die von gegenübersitzend, um besser von Angesicht zu Angesicht reden zu können, abgewogen. Es war jedoch eigentlich ein Geschäftsessen, deshalb musste das Schmusen warten. Dean hatte sich sogar davon abgehalten, aus seinem Schuh zu schlüpfen und seinen Gefährten mit seinen Zehen zu belästigen, wie er sehr gereizt gewesen war zu tun.

Michael nahm einen langen Schluck aus der Flasche, stellte diese dann auf den Tisch und besah sich Dean. „Wirst du mir hier jetzt sagen, ich soll das Posieren sein lassen und aufhören, meinen Anspruch auf dich geltend zu machen? Du weißt schon, aufhören zu versuchen, ihn loszuwerden?“

„Muss ich das?“

Michael sah auf den Tisch und fummelte am Etikett seines Biers herum. „Vielleicht.“

„Hey“, Deans Stimme war sanft. Er griff über den Tisch nach Michaels Hand. „Du weißt inzwischen, dass die Dinge so sein werden. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich einfach überrollst und nicht verteidigst, was dir gehört, nicht deinen Platz am Tisch einforderst. Ich würde nie zulassen, dass du ins Abseits gedrängt wirst. Aber wir haben viele gemeinsame Jahre vor uns – wenn wir Glück haben. Wir werden alle zusammenarbeiten müssen, damit es für alle funktionieren kann.“

„Das ist ja wunderschön für dich und ihn, aber es ist nicht direkt meine oberste Priorität, dass es für alle funktioniert. Die Quintessenz ist nämlich, Dean, wenn es hart auf hart kommt und es nicht so funktioniert, wie du und Castiel es wollt, dann zerbricht die Ehe und nicht unser Paarungsbund. Er muss wissen, dass mich rumzustoßen und Forderungen zu stellen nicht… er ist in keinerlei Machtposition. Das ist alles, was ich meine. Ich werde mich nur zu einem gewissen Maß drängen lassen. Ich werde mir keinen Mist von dem Mann bieten lassen. Es interessiert mich einen Scheiß, wer er ist.“

Die Wolfartige Kellnerin stellte ihre Burger und einen großen Korb Pommes auf den Tisch. „Darf’s sonst noch was sein?“, fragte sie. Dean schüttelte den Kopf, besorgt, dass die Ablenkung das Gespräch aus der Bahn werfen würde.

Er seufzte. „Michael, ich… ich hab dich durchaus verstanden. Weißt du was? Du hast recht. Du und ich, wir sind fest. Wir sind Gepaart, mein Freund. Ich gehöre dir, du gehörst mir, bis ans Ende aller Zeit, okay? Also, warum bist du so verfickt defensiv? Er könnte mich dir nicht mal wegnehmen, wenn er es versuchen würde – und er versucht es nicht.“

„Sicher.“

„Schau, vergiss Castiels Seite der Dinge und guck mich an. Schatz, ich will genauso mit Cas zusammen sein, wie er mit mir. Hör auf zu denken, dass sei nur er, der versucht, dich wegzudrängen. Ich gebe ihn NICHT auf und ich weiß, dass du das nicht verstehst. Herrje, ich verstehe es ja nicht mal selbst. Ich bin in ihn verliebt. Ich habe fast ein Jahrzehnt elendig nur halb gelebt. Ich wusste, dass ich dich eines Tages treffen würde, mich mit dir paaren, dich lieben, Welpen, weiße Zaunpfosten, das ganze Programm und ich wusste, dass ich ihn verlieren würde, wenn das passiert. Wie willst du eine Beziehung mit jemandem eingehen, von dem du weißt, dass man ihn dir entreißen wird? Nein, lass das bleiben. Hör jetzt nicht weg, Mann, du musst das hören.“

Michael hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und die Arme verschränkt. Er sah aus, als sei er im Begriff abzuhauen. Er öffnete die Augen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Dean, aber in seinem Blick lag Trotz und Schmerz. Dean ließ nicht locker. „Du hast dich mit mir Gepaart, Michael. Du hast dich mit mir Gepaart und das hier bin ich. Du kriegst nicht mehr und nicht weniger als genau wer ich bin.  
Ich bin ein verfickt makelhaftes Individuum mit einer Leidenschaft, Leuten zu helfen und einem überhöhten Sextrieb. Ich trinke zu viel Bier, ich gehe nicht ins Fitnessstudio, es macht mich an, meinen Hintern gepeitscht zu kriegen. Ich sehe mit Lesebrille wie ein Nerd aus, nichts was ich tue, wird je gut genug sein. Und ich bin in Cas verliebt. Wenn du ein Problem mit ihm und mir hast, kommst du damit zu mir, und wir kümmern uns zusammen darum. Verstanden? Ich gebe ihn nicht auf. Ich hab meinen Teil jahrelang getan, als ich dachte, ich könnte ihn niemals haben und jetzt habe ich eine zweite Chance. Schatz, ich liebe dich so sehr, aber ich liebe ihn auch. Ich weiß, dass dir das wehtut. Ich sehe keinen Weg, dass es das nicht tun könnte.  
Ich werde dich nicht im Regen stehen lassen. Wie ich gesagt habe, du kriegst einen Platz am Tisch und du kriegst einen Platz im Bett. Du hast ein Mitspracherecht. Was ich dich bitte, ist ein großer Vertrauensvorschuss in mich, dass das, was wir zwischen uns haben, stark genug ist, damit es mit uns allen vieren funktionieren kann. Das beginnt damit, dass du die Fantasie aufgibst, dass du mich ganz für dich allein haben wirst. Es tut mir leid, Michael. Du hast ein Recht, darüber wütend zu sein, aber so sind die Dinge nun mal. Nimm mich, oder verlass mich, das hier bin ich.“

Michael nahm einen Pommes und aß ihn, seine Augen starrten auf einen Punkt über Deans Schulter. Dean vergrub sich in seinen Burger. Er wollte die Anspannung so gering wie möglich halten und essen war ein guter Weg, um etwas Normalität in die Mischung zu bringen. Seine Augen verließen aber nie seinen Gefährten. Schließlich hatte Michael recht; die Ehe war das Verletzliche und Michaels Absegnung war der Schlüssel.

Nach einem Moment richtete Michael seinen Fokus wieder auf Dean. „Wie wird das aussehen? Du bittest mich, etwas zuzustimmen und ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. So wie es aussieht, werdet ihr beide Mom und Dad sein und das Mädel und ich werden die Welpen. Das passt mir nicht. Ich bin kein Welpe, Dean. Sie will da mitmachen, von mir aus. Sie kann ja machen, was immer sie geil findet – mir egal -, aber für mich geht das nicht und es ist mir egal, ob ich ein Omega bin oder nicht. Ich bin kein Welpe.“

„Stimmt. Du bist kein Welpe. Also lass uns das Mom-und-Dad-und-Welpen-Ding nicht machen. Das ist ziemlich verdammt creepy. Lass uns mit nur dir und mir anfangen, okay? Wir haben einen Monat, um das hier zu etwas zu bringen, womit wir uns beide wohlfühlen und worauf wir aufbauen können. Dann nehmen wir Cas und April dazu. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Kannst du das? Für den Moment konzentrier dich einfach auf uns.“

„Du spürst das gar nicht, oder? Diese Besitzgier. Die Eifersucht. Du teilst deinen Ehemann genauso wie ich meinen Gefährten teile, aber du und April seid aus irgendeinem Grund ABFs. Was zum Fick ist das?“

„Ich fühle mich einfach nicht besitzergreifend. Ich weiß nicht wieso. Ich sehe sie nicht als Konkurrentin, mehr als kleine Schwester. Ich kann dir das nicht erklären. Sei einfach dankbar, dass ich nicht besitzergreifend werde und sie es auch nicht zu werden scheint. Wir brauchen nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten. Bitte, Michael? Eins nach dem anderen?“

Michael nahm einen Bissen von seinem Burger und kaute langsam. Er hielt Deans blickt und überlegte. „Na schön. Eins nach dem anderen.“

„Danke.“

„Aber ihr braucht meine Zustimmung“, bestand Michael nach ein paar weiteren Bissen mit vollem Mund. „Lass uns einfach mal richtig deutlich sein. Du kannst wieder und wieder sagen, dass es eine beschlossene Sache ist und ich mich halt überbeugen und es hinnehmen muss wie ein guter Omega. Aber die Wahrheit ist, muss ich nicht. Wenn ich nicht auf euren Zug aufspringe, fährt der Zug nirgendwo hin. Ich habe alle Macht und falls ihr zwei das nicht anerkennt, findet ihr mich vielleicht weniger gewillt, nachzugeben. Es ist mir total egal, wie oft ich dir dafür den Hintern versohlen muss.“

„Drohst du mir, Omeger?“

„Tust du nicht dasselbe?“

Es war ein angespanntes Patt. Was Michael da sagte, war nur teilweise wahr. Er hatte viel Gewicht darin, ob das hier schiefging oder nicht, aber ‚alle Macht‘? Niemals. Nicht alle. „Schau, ich werde keinen großmäuligen Omega hinnehmen und nicht drauf reagieren. Sobald wir das heute hinter uns gebracht haben, werde ich eine freche Grundeinstellung als Bitte um disziplinarische Aufmerksamkeit auffassen. Du WIRST lernen, wo dein Platz ist, aber wir müssen erst unsere Verhandlungen beenden. Dabei sind wir immer noch nur bei Schritt eins. Iss auf und lass uns dann zurück nach Hause fahren.“

Michael grinste ihn an. Offensichtlich dachte er, er hätte einen Sieg davongetragen. Dean wollte einfach, dass er ihre Beziehung nicht mehr als feindlich betrachtete. Sie sollten verdammt nochmal ein Team sein.

„Wie heilen die blauen Flecken auf deinem Hintern, Dean?“, wechselte Michael das Thema wieder mit vollem Mund. Dean sah es ihm nach. Er hatte selbst nicht die besten Tischmanieren und es war ihm grade nicht wichtig.

„Es waren erst vier Tage. Ich denke, sie sind jetzt weitgehend gelb und braun geworden, aber sie sind noch da.“

„Lass mich sehen.“

Dean zögerte nur lang genug, um zu durchdenken, ob sein Gefährte sinnvollerweise das Recht haben sollte, das Werk eines anderen Doms zu begutachten. Er entschied schnell, dass ja, Michael das Recht haben sollte. Dean stand auf und drehte sich neben dem Tisch nach außen. Er öffnete seinen Gürtel und schob alles zur Mitte seiner Oberschenkel runter, hielt sein Shirt hoch, damit es nicht im Weg war und verrenkte sich den Nacken, um selbst mitzugucken.

In Dallas hätte er das nicht gemacht. Dort waren zu wenige Wölfe und zu viele falsche Auffassungen. Hier störte es niemanden. Michael griff mit einer Hand nach ihm und packte fest die eine Pobacke, wobei er den Muskel kräftig massierte. „Tut’s noch weh?“

„Nur ein bisschen.“

„Die Spuren passen nicht zusammen. Diese hier sehen wie Ruten-Striemen aus und das hier war etwas Flaches.“ Michael fuhr mit einer Hand erst über Deans Hintern und dann über seinen Oberschenkel. Dean erschauderte und bekam eine Gänsehaut von Michaels Fingerspitzen.

„Ja. Es war ein Rohrstock und dann eine Haarbürste. Zwei verschiedene Angelegenheiten.“ Dean zog seine Boxershorts und Jeans wieder hoch und nahm wieder Platz, um weiter zu essen.

„Wofür?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wo die Grenzen sein werden, wenn alles fertig besprochen ist. Es ist wahrscheinlich nicht mein Recht, es dir zu sagen, aber ich werde zugeben, dass der Rohrstock zum Spaß war und die Haarbürste nicht.“

„Ah. Selbst ein ganz schönes Balg, oder nicht?“

„Ja, bin ich wohl.“ Dean zwinkerte Michael zu, der nicht anders konnte, als zu erröten und bevor er es unterdrücken konnte, schlich sich ganz kurz ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Wie machte Dean das? Michael wollte pissig und gereizt sein, aber Dean war entwaffnend liebenswert.

„Fertig?“, fragte Michael und leerte sein Bier. „Ich möchte nach Hause und endlich mit dir ‚Verhandeln‘.“

„Sehr witzig. Ich denke, wir sollten wirklich nur reden. Ich bin es leid, immer ‚noch nicht‘ zu sagen. Ich möchte die Karten auf den Tisch legen und dann ein bisschen Spaß haben. Bist du dabei?“

„Kriege ich so schneller deinen Knoten in meinen Arsch?“ Dean nickte zuversichtlich und ließ etwas Bargeld auf den Tisch fallen. „Dann mal auf. Ich hoffe, du bist bereit für mich. Ich bin hart im Verhandeln.“

„Gut.“ Dean ließ sich von Michael mit einer Hand auf dem Rücken aus der Burgerbude führen. Manche Dinge würden nicht ausgehandelt werden müssen. Manche Dinge zwischen ihnen kamen einfach von Natur aus.

Dean ließ sein Auto an und fuhr los. „Hast du ein Auto, Michael?“

„Nein, aber ich hab einen Führerschein. Wir müssen demnächst runter nach Grand Prairie, um meinen Kram zu holen. Es ist nicht sehr eilig. Ich war hier angemeldet für den Test und einen zwölfwöchigen Omegakurs, also hab ich für mehrere Wochen gepackt.“

„Wäre es ok für dich, wenn wir das nach unserem Monat zu zweit machen? Ich möchte irgendwie lieber mit dir so weit isoliert sein wie möglich.“

„Das passt gut, Dean.“

„Und wir müssen dir ein Auto kaufen. Das Busunternehmen hier bringt dich nirgends hin und es wird Situationen geben, in denen du dich selbst fortbewegen musst.“

Michael starrte Dean an. „Du willst mir ein Auto kaufen?“

„Nun, ja. Du brauchst eins. Du hast gesagt, du hast einen Führerschein. Wir können den jederzeit auf Kansas umschreiben lassen. Ich glaube, wir haben neunzig Tage, um dein Sorgerecht und deinen Wohnsitz umzuändern. Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich werd das nachgucken.“ Dean merkte, dass Michael noch immer schockiert aussah. „Was?“

„Du planst, einfach loszuziehen und mir ein Auto zu kaufen. Einfach so? Wie reich bist du eigentlich, Dean? Ich mein, ich hab dein Haus gesehen. Es ist hübsch, aber es ist nicht mega-schick, wie die reichen Leute das haben.“

Dean lachte. „Nein, das Haus gehörte meinem Dad, weißt du noch? Sam und ich leben da, aber jetzt werde ich es ihm überlassen und bei Cas einziehen. Ich schätze, das ist nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis. Ich bin, äh, ziemlich gut bemittelt. Der Gig in Der Einrichtung zahlt sich nicht wirklich als Gehalt aus, aber ich bin Teilbesitzer, also bringt das einen stetigen Strom aus Dividenden. Wir investieren den Großteil des Profits zurück in Forschung und Dienstverbesserungen. Das Ziel der Einrichtung ist es, dass die Dienste für fast alle bezahlbar sind und Stipendien und Erlasse für den Rest vergeben werden können. Da bleiben keine großen Einkommensteile für die Investoren und Inhaber übrig, aber das ist alles von vornerein klar, also wissen die Investoren, worauf sie sich einlassen.  
Eigentlich kommt das meiste Geld aus den Büchergeschäften. Ich habe jetzt schon drei geschrieben. Und denke darüber nach, die Arbeit an einem vierten zu beginnen, aber das wird vermutlich noch ne Weile aufgeschoben werden, jetzt da ich dich habe.“

„Buchgeschäfte? Du hast Bücher geschrieben? Das wusste ich nicht.“

„Und du nennst dich einen YouTube-Fan“, schnaubte Dean entrüstet. „Alter, ich hab die Bücher auf den Conventions ständig in der Hand. Guck dir das mal nochmal an.“

„Ich schätze, ich hab nicht kapiert, dass das Bücher waren, die du selbst geschrieben hast.“

„Hey, ich ein verfickter Wissenschaftler, klar? Ich hab nen Doktortitel und so. Vielleicht sollte ich dich zwingen, mich Doktor zu nennen!“

„Vielleicht solltest du das“, antwortete Michael verführerisch und Dean lachte. Er bog in die Einfahrt ein und parkte das Auto.

„Lass uns gehen. Und behalt deine Hände bei dir, sonst kriegen wir das heute nicht fertig.“

Sie nahmen am Küchentisch einander gegenüber Platz. Dean holte ein paar Stifte und Papier, sodass sie Notizen machen konnten. Michael grinste ihn an. „Lach nur, Fusselball“, widersprach Dean. „Du wirst mir meine Voraussicht noch danken, wenn du etwas Wichtiges dokumentiert haben möchtest, damit du mich später darauf festnageln kannst.  
Hast du je schonmal so eine Verhandlung wie diese hier geführt? Im College?“, fragte Dean plötzlich ernst.

„Nicht wirklich. Wir haben immer alles nach Bauchgefühl gemacht und den anderen zum Teufel geschickt, wenn es nicht geklappt hat.“

„Das geht für One-Night-Stands und College-Affären in Ordnung, schätze ich, aber es funktioniert leider nicht gut für Langzeitbeziehungen oder wenn du in die Tiefe gehen willst. Also, das funktioniert jetzt folgendermaßen: wir definieren als erstes die Umgebung und Struktur. Deshalb wollte ich meine kommende Heirat gleich mit auf dem Tisch haben. Das bestimmt alles mit, was wir von hier ab tun. Es schließt auch unsere beiden Ränge im Rudel ein und was unsere Verpflichtungen sind. Danach definieren wir unsere Rollen zwischen einander und wann sie jeweils gelten. Ich denke, das wird relativ eindeutig sein. Ich glaube, dass wir ziemlich nahtlos und gut zusammen funktionieren. Der Paarungsbund hilft dabei. Kannst du mir soweit folgen?“

Michael nickte und malte Spiralen auf seinem Blatt.

„Schließlich werden wir in die Details unserer Neigungen und Abneigungen kommen, unseren Hard und Soft Limits. Unsere Kinks, Vorlieben und all das Gedöns. Ich möchte hören, was du dir von mir wünschst und wie du meinst, dass wir dahinkommen werden. Der Teil der Diskussion wird vermutlich besser funktionieren, wenn du die Gesprächsführung übernimmst. Ist das ok für dich?“

„Damit, meinem Sub zu sagen, was sein Dom von ihm möchte? Ja, Dean. Das ist ok für mich.“

„Klugscheißer“, rügte Dean. „Vergiss nicht, dass der Sub auch seinen Senf dazugeben darf. Ich darf meine Limits festlegen, Mann.“

„Ich weiß, Dean. Ich mache bloß Spaß. Leg los, spuck‘s aus. Sag mir alle schlechten Nachrichten. Wann muss ich in Zukunft abends zu Hause sein?“

„Sei weiter so frech und ich werde dir wirklich eine Zeit festlegen.“ Dean schoss Michael einen Blick zu, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass es zwischen ihnen ein Machtgefälle gab. Michael atmete, bewegte den Kiefer, lockerte seinen Nacken und nickte seinem Gefährten zu. Er konnte das hier. Er musste es nicht mögen, aber er konnte es. Für Dean.

Dean ließ Michael sein Gleichgewicht finden und fuhr dann fort. „Na gut. Als ein gepaarter Omega des Winchester-Rudels erhältst du die vollen Rechte und Verpflichtungen eines aktiven, erwachsenen Rudelmitglieds. Du wirst dich im Novak-Anwesen, das bald umbenannt wird, niederlassen und du wirst ein Schützling des Rudelalphers Castiel Novak, der ebenfalls bald umbenannt wird.“

„Kann ich dich unterbrechen, um Fragen zu stellen oder soll ich sie nur aufschreiben?“

„Es sind nur wir hier, Michael. Frag alles, was du möchtest. Falls wir das Gefühl haben, dass es uns aufhält und unsere Gedankengänge unterbricht, müssen wir vielleicht anfangen sie aufzuschreiben, aber lass uns erstmal versuchen miteinander zu reden. Hattest du eine Frage?“

„Warum bin ich sein Schützling und nicht deiner?“

„Weil er Alpher ist. Er ist nomineller Sorgerechtsträger aller Omegas im Rudel. So funktioniert das halt.“ Dean wartete bis Michael ihm nickte fortzufahren.

„Von dir wird erwartet, dass du den Kellertest, Omega-Training und vermutlich auch Dom-Training machst. Ich denke, wir werden dir vermutlich einen privaten Tutor für den Omega-Kram zur Verfügung stellen. Ich könnte es selbst machen, aber es hat auch Vorteile, mit jemand anderem daran zu arbeiten. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du gut zu den Neutralen Omegas passt. Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass du in der Klasse einen Aufstand anzettelst und sie alle in Schwierigkeiten bringst.“

„Warum muss ich den Test immer noch machen? Wissen wir nicht alle, dass ich ein Dom bin? Gibt es da dran jetzt irgendwelche Zweifel?“

„Nein, nicht von mir aus. Aber der Test gibt uns mehr als nur eine Definition deines Geschlechts und du bist ohnehin schon Rätsel genug, dass wir jede Hilfe brauchen können, die wir kriegen können. Lass dich da einfach drauf ein. Es ist nicht optional; sich zu wehren ist also sinnlos. Übrigens arbeitet Die Einrichtung mit einer Lobbygruppe zusammen, um ein neues Gesetz zu schreiben, dass den Kellertest für alle Wölfe verpflichtend machen würde. Das geschieht wohl nicht über Nacht. Es gibt nicht genug Bearbeitungszentren, um… ja, sorry. Bin vom Thema abgekommen.“

„Widerstand ist zwecklos?“

„Ja, so ist es, du Nerd.“ Dean stand auf und holte ein paar Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und reichte Michael eins, nachdem er es geöffnet hatte. „Nur das eine“, stellte er klar. Angetrunken verhandeln wäre eine schlechte Idee, aber er schätzte, dass sie mit zwei Bier noch klarkamen, ohne in den Gefahrenbereich zu kommen.

„Wo waren wir? Ja, du machst den Test und dein Training. Du kennst bereits die Hausregeln. Ich habe da gleich noch ein paar hinzuzufügen. Wenn du eine Hausregel brichst, hat jeder Wolf, der vom Rang über dir steht, das Recht, dich dafür zu disziplinieren. Normalerweise werden sie sich erst mit mir kurzschließen, aber das ist nicht zwingend. Du hast Cas und Sam zu gehorchen, wie du mir gehorchen würdest, wenn es um häusliches oder öffentliches Verhalten geht.“ Dean trank etwas und hielt inne, um zu sehen, ob Michael protestieren würde, aber er tat es nicht.

„Wie das alles zusammengehört, wird man dir im Omega-Training noch ausführlicher erklären. Und noch ganz kurz: Michael, du musst niemals einem Wolf gehorchen, der KEINE von deinen Autoritätspersonen ist. Du musst mir, Cas und Sam, deinen Ausbildern in den Kursen und der Leitung Der Einrichtung gegenüber Rechenschaft ablegen, wann immer du dich auf dem Campusgelände befindest. Wenn irgendein Arschloch im Supermarkt versucht, dich auf die Knie zu zwingen, kannst du ihm ruhig sagen, dass er es sich in den Arsch schieben kann und du musst nicht höflich sein. Lass dich nicht für Körperverletzung verhaften, aber du weißt, was ich meine.“

„Also, was Sam heute Morgen gemacht hat? Er darf das, wann immer er möchte, selbst wenn du nichts davon weißt?“

„Falls du eine Regel brichst, wie heute Morgen, ja. Er ist gut im Kommunizieren, also wird er es mich vermutlich wissen lassen oder wie heute Morgen, um Erlaubnis bitten, aber ja. So funktioniert Rudeldisziplin. Hast du schon mal so was gehabt?“

„Nein, es gab nur meine Mom und meinen Pop und uns zwei Welpen. Dad hatte das Sagen. Niemand sonst hatte das Recht, uns den Hintern zu versohlen. Wir haben ein großes Rudel, aber es ist quasi in Familien unterteilt. Also... Mitgliedschaft im Rudel ist eine eher lose Anbindung. Nicht wie hier.“

„Ich denke, du wirst dich recht schnell daran gewöhnen. Es ist nicht so kompliziert, wie es sich anhört. Es ist so ausgelegt, dass wir einfach unseren Instinkten folgen, sodass wir dazu tendieren, in diese Rollen zu verfallen, selbst wenn wir uns nicht erinnern, wie die Richtlinien nun genau hießen. Kannst du mir noch folgen?“

„Mm-hm. Mach weiter.“

„Wir müssen deinen Ausschüttungsrhythmus rauskriegen. Der Kellertest wird dabei helfen. Kennst du deine Omesol-Produktionsrate? Wie oft fühlst du dich als bräuchtest du eine Ausschüttung?“

„Oh, äh. Ich bin nicht sicher. Pop hat es jeden Monat oder so mit dem Paddle gemacht, als ich zu Hause gewohnt habe. Im College hatte ich ein paar Alpha-Freunde, die sichergestellt haben, dass ich Ausgeschüttet wurde. Meistens funktioniert richtig guter Sex gut genug, dass ich das Paddle nicht brauche. Wir mussten uns jeden Monat in der Campusklinik checken lassen und ich hab das Maß nie überschritten, also ist es vermutlich ungefähr so oft, monatlich. Vielleicht noch seltener.“

„Hat dein Vater dich je In Besitz Genommen? Du weißt, was ein E.F. ist, oder?“

„Ja, Dean. Ich weiß, was ein E.F. ist. Nein. Er hatte wohl nie das Gefühl, dass es helfen würde und ich denke, er wusste, dass ich mich dagegen wehren würde. Ich bin nicht gut in Unterwerfung, besonders nicht, wenn es um meinen Pop geht.“

„Ist mir aufgefallen.“ Dean stand wieder auf und streckte sich. „Michael, ich weiß noch nicht, wie wir das hinkriegen sollen, aber wir müssen einen Weg finden, Alpha-Besitzansprüche auf dich gelegt zu kriegen, bevor du durchs Training gehst. Dein Omega braucht einen von mir und einen von Cas. Vorzugsweise würdest du auch einen Besitzanspruch von deinem Omega-Ausbilder kriegen, aber das ist vielleicht zu viel verlangt. Cas denkt, dass du ein Zentraler Omega bist und Stark Dominant. Es wird scheißschwer sein, da einen E.F. durchzuziehen, aber es ist wirklich wichtig für den Stabilitätsfaktor, den der Omega sucht. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, deinen Dom lang genug wegzudrängen, damit dein Omega den Besitzanspruch hinnehmen kann. Mir wird schon schwindelig, wenn ich da nur drüber nachdenke.“ Dean seufzte und setzte sich wieder. „Möchtest du eine Pause machen?“

„Kriege ich deinen Knoten?“

„Sehr verlockend, aber nein. Erst das Geschäftliche.“

„Dein Verlust. Verpasste Gelegenheit. Sam hat mir Dominantes Verhalten mit dir verboten, bis wir unsere Vereinbarung geschlossen haben, deshalb ist das ein kleines Zeitfenster, das sich schnell schließt, Alpha. Sicher, dass du nicht doch reinmöchtest?“

„Ich hab das Sagen?“

Michael zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf und leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen. „Was immer du möchtest, Dean.“

„Ja, da wird ich wohl kaum nein sagen. Schlafzimmer. Lass uns gehen.“

*

Sie waren beide nackt als sie dort ankamen und trafen in der Mitte das Raums in einem Gewirr aus Gliedern und Lippen aufeinander. Dean drückte mit einer Hand Michaels straffen Hintern und Michael riss den Verband von Deans Paarungsnarbe und legte den Mund darauf, um schmerzhaft daran zu saugen. „Was möchtest du, Dean?“

Dean ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite fallen, um seine Kehle und seinen Biss für seinen Gefährten zu entblößen. „Möchte, dass du mich schlägst, Baby. Ich werde dich so gut ficken, ich verspreche es, aber bitte, nur ein bisschen. Möchte spüren, wie sich deine Hand anfühlt. Bitte, Sir?“

Michael schmunzelte. Selbst wenn er es nicht musste, unterwarf sich Dean. Das war einfach, wer er war. Michael küsste sich seinen Hals hinauf und strich ihm besitzergreifend über die Rippen. „Nicht, bis die blauen Flecken komplett weg sind, Liebster“, flüsterte er Dean ins Ohr, und knabberte daran. „Ich möchte mich nicht fragen müssen, ob seine Spuren noch immer unter meinen liegen. Ich möchte wissen, dass du mir gehörst und mir allein. Du wirst darauf warten müssen.“

„Nnng, Michael, du hast gesagt, was immer ich möchte. Bitte.“

„Alles, außer das. Komm schon, Alpha. Ist das alles, woran zu denkst? Befiehl mir etwas. Soll ich dir meine Zunge in den Arsch stecken? Magst du ein gutes, solides Rimming?“ Michael führte Dean zum Bett und drückte ihn sanft auf den Rücken, zog seine Beine hoch und presste seine Knie zu seinem Bauch, um sein Loch zu entblößen.

„Mm-hmm.“ Dean war bereits im Subspace verloren. Falls er in seinem vorderen Gehirn gewesen wäre, hätte es ihn vielleicht beeindruckt, wie schnell sein Wolf sich für Michaels Stimme und Berührung überrollte. Was immer Michael tat, Dean war dabei. Michael kniete sich auf den Teppich und packte sich selbst mit der Faust, während er Deans Anus leckte. Er hielt Deans Beine mit einem Arm hinten an den Knien hoch und begann, seine Zunge in Kreisen um Deans Ringmuskel zu bewegen, manchmal flach und manchmal nur mit der Spitze tief hinein.

Dean wiegte seine Hüften minutiös, dann erinnerte sich, dass ihm nicht befohlen worden war stillzuhalten. Er drehte sich auf die Knie und schob seinem Gefährten grob seinen Hintern ins Gesicht. „Fuck, yeah!“, sagte Michael und machte sich direkt wieder an die Arbeit. Seine Zunge war überall. Er bewegte sie im Kreis um die engen Muskeln und presste sie tief in Deans intimsten Ort hinein, um ihn mit der Spitze zu ficken. Dean stöhnte, wiegte sich gegen ihn und fickte sich selbst. Michael ließ eine Hand auf Deans Oberschenkel, um ihn zu stabilisieren, und hielt die andere mit seiner eigenen Erektion beschäftigt.

„Sind deine Nippel empfindlich, Alpha? Würdest du sie für mich kneifen?“

Dean winselte und senkte sein Gesicht und seine Brust zum Bett, um seine Arme zu befreien. Er musste seinen Rücken nur ein bisschen biegen, aber er schaffte es, seine Finger unter sich zu kriegen und beide Nippel hart zu kneifen. Es war besser, wenn ein Dom es tat, aber es fühlte sich trotzdem ziemlich verfickt großartig an und er stöhnte nochmal und schob sich nach hinten in Michaels Gesicht.

„Kannst du so kommen?“, fragte Michael ihn, ließ seine Wange gegen Deans Oberschenkel ruhen und gönnte seiner Zunge eine Pause. Er rieb mit seinem Daumen über Deans Eingang und schob ihn dann so tief hinein wie möglich.

„Fuck! Michael! Fuck, ja! Genau so!“

„Ist das ein ja, Dean?“

„Mh-hm. Wenn du so weitermachst. Finger, Michael. Benutz deine Finger.“ Dean war immer noch schwer mit seinen Nippeln beschäftigt, zwickte, rollte, drückte und er keuchte schwer. Michael spuckte sich auf die Finger und presste vorsichtig zwei in seinen Gefährten hinein. Er bewegte sie für ne Minute oder zwei rein und raus und nahm die Situation in sich auf. Seinen Gefährten, sein Verlangen, die rohe, schamlose Begierde. Er fühlte nach Deans Prostata und rieb beim Reinstoßen dagegen.

„Lass mich dir nicht wehtun, Schatz. Wenn ich Gleitgel verwenden muss, werde ich das. Magst du es so?“

„Ja. Mag es, wenn es ein bisschen brennt“, keuchte Dean. „Genau so. Oh, fuck!“

„Oh, heilige Scheiße, sieh dich an! Steh auf. Ich will, dass du deinen Knoten in mich reinschiebst und ich kann nicht länger warten.“ Michael klapste leicht Deans Hintern als er seine Finger rauszog. Dean jaulte als sie ihm weggenommen wurden und wegen der angedeuteten Tracht Prügel, die dann doch keine war, und ließ sich von Michael hochziehen, sodass er stand.

Michael nahm Deans Platz ein, übers Bett gebeugt mit einem Knie auf der Matratze und dem anderen auf dem Fußboden. Aus seinem Kanal lief Schleim und beschmierte seine beiden Oberschenkel. Er griff wortlos nach hinten und spreizte mit beiden Händen seine Pobacken auseinander, eine klare Einladung und Anweisung, die gleichermaßen Deans Alpha als auch seinen Sub ansprach. Dean musste keine Worte hören. Er zielte und stieß hinein. Er ließ sich hineinsinken als er Michaels Körper mit seinem eigenen bedeckte. Er umhüllte den Omega von den Oberschenkels bis zu den Schultern mit direktem Hautkontakt und küsste die Paarungsnarbe auf Michaels Schulter, als er sich überbeugte.

Dean schlang die Arme um die Brust seines Gefährten und presste seine Stirn gegen Michaels Nacken, als er in den engen, warmen, schleimigen Kanal stieß. Michael stützte sich mit einer Hand ab und griff mit der anderen nach seinem eigenen Penis, um ihn zu streicheln. Michael wiegte sich zurück gegen Deans Hüfte und versuchte so, Deans Penis noch tiefer in seinen Kanal zu kriegen. Sie stöhnten beide auf als Deans Penis Michaels Prostata traf und der Paarungsbund vor Elektrizität klingelte.

Dean wurde schneller, seine Zähne wanderten über Michaels Hals und er küsste seine Schulter. Er saugte kleine Knutschflecken, wo er vorbeikam und stöhnte in die Bisse und Küsse hinein. Dann wurde er wieder schneller, richtete sich auf und griff nach Michaels Hüften, um ihn gegen seine eigenen Hüftbewegungen zu ziehen. Deans Knoten begann anzuschwellen und sich festzuhaken, als er immer wieder hinein- und wieder herausgezwungen wurde. Michael jaulte und grunzte weil es so wunderbar zog und er sich voll und komplett fühlte. Fast komplett.

„Komm schon, Alpha! Gib mir verdammt nochmal deinen Knoten!“

„Fuck! Michael! Oh, verfluchte Scheiße, ja!“ Dean wurde noch schneller, fickte rücksichtslos und knurrte tief aus seiner Kehle. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Brust fallen, als er in sein Werk grunzte und seine Oberschenkel zu brennen begannen. Der Paarungsbund warnte Dean, dass Michael nahe dran war. Michaels Faust flog mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit über seinen Penis. Er warf den Kopf zurück und schrie als er kam, sein Kanal zog sich um den Knoten des Alphas zusammen und hielt ihn fest an Ort und Stelle. Der Knoten hielt und Dean kam ebenfalls mit einem Schrei. Er pumpte gegen Michaels Hintern und trieb seinen Knoten so tief in den Kanal seines Gefährten wie es ging, wobei sein Erguss Michael warm und tief füllte. Dean rieb sich durch seinen Erguss hindurch fortwährend weiter gegen Michaels Hintern. Dann stand er keuchend und mit geschlossenen Augen auf, wobei er mit den Händen Michaels Hüften massierte. Seinen Kopf hatte er nach hinten geworfen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ein paar Nachbeben durchzuckten Dean, bevor er sich wieder über seinen Gefährten faltete.

„Mensch, Dean.“

„Ja.“

Sie blieben ein paar Minuten lang so, atmeten und wirbelten einander durch ihren Bund Emotionen zu. „Kriech das Bett hoch und ich komme dir nach“, wies Dean Michael an.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du da ne große Wahl hast, Kumpel“, neckte Michael. „Wenn ich mich bewege, wirst du dich auch bewegen. Du bist der, der am Penis hängt.“

„Nett. Beweg dich einfach langsam und sei vorsichtig.“ Sie bewegten sich langsam vorwärts, vorsichtig, um nicht am Knoten zu ziehen, und brachten sich in eine Löffelchenposition am Kopfende des Bettes. Dean schlang seine Arme um seinen Gefährten und kuschelte sich an ihn. Michaels Paarungsbiss war aus dieser Position aus auf der falschen Schulter, als dass Dean ihn hätte erreichen können, deshalb rieb er nur seinen Daumen über die Narbe. Sie war weitgehend verheilt und ihm gefiel, wie sie sich unter seinem Daumen anfühlte. Empfindliche Nerven wuchsen darin. Dean konnte spüren, dass Michael auf seine Berührung reagierte und sie teilten ein Lächeln, dass keiner von beiden sehen konnte, von dem sie aber beide wussten, dass es da war.

Dean döste eine Weile, während Michael seinen Arm mit leichten Berührungen streichelte.

Als der Knoten sich löste, standen sie zögerlich auf, brausten sich ab, zogen sich an und machten sich wieder an die Arbeit. Michael fand Weintrauben und Käse im Kühlschrank und Cracker im Vorratsraum. Er stellte spontan einen Snackteller zusammen und füllte zwei Gläser mit Wasser.

Dean dankte ihm. „Wir können unseren Rollen nicht widerstehen, oder?“ Er fühlte sich sehr entspannt.

Michael strich eine Hand durch die Haare seines Subs und setzte sich dann wieder ihm gegenüber hin. „Wo waren wir als du mich abgelenkt hast?“, fragte Michael.

Dean ignorierte die Stichelei. Sie hatten wirklich noch einiges zu klären.

„Alles, was wir in Bereich eins noch übrig haben, sind Ränge und Verpflichtungen. Wir kennen unsere Ränge bereits. Irgendwelche Fragen dazu?“

„Ja. Du hast gesagt, Sam hätte dich schon mal gepaddlet, aber dein Rang ist höher als seiner. Bedeutet das, dass er das in Zukunft nicht mehr tun wird? Jetzt nur noch Castiel und ich?“

„Äm, Sam und ich sind ein ziemlicher Sonderfall. Wir standen uns schon immer sehr nahe. Er kennt mich wirklich gut, weiß, wie er mich rannehmen muss, wenn ich eine freche Phase habe, weiß, wie er mich da wieder rauskriegt. Wenn ich auch nur ein bisschen anders wäre als ich bin, wäre ich ihm rangmäßig frei und klar überlegen und es gäbe keine Überlappung. Aber er ist so stark Dominant, außerdem als Paddle-Mann ausgebildet und ich bin so ein verdammt unterwürfiges Balg, dass wir uns ziemlich ebenbürtig sind, wenn du alles zusammennimmst. Es hat für uns immer funktioniert, dass ich in allen Bereichen unserer Leben sein großer Bruder bin, außer innen, wo unser Verhalten unsere Wölfe betrifft. Da ist er mein Top. Ich hab von ihm schon Haue gekriegt, bevor er sich als Beta herausgestellt hat. Er ist ein Naturtalent und es funktioniert für uns. Offen gesagt, Michael, falls du uns beiden heute sagen würdest, dass wir aufhören müssen, denke ich nicht, dass wir es könnten. So funktionieren wir halt. So läuft es zwischen uns zusammen. Wird das ein Problem sein?“

„Ich, äh, ich denke nicht. Es ist nicht das gleiche wie mit Castiel. Sam fickt dich nicht auch.“

„Gott, nein! Und er Dominiert mich auch nicht. Es geht nur um Bestrafung, wenn mir jemand den Kopf durch den Hintern zurechtrücken muss. Ich kann manchmal außer Kontrolle geraten. Vielleicht wird das kein Problem mehr sein, jetzt wo ich zwei Vollzeit-Doms habe, die nach mir sehen, aber ich vermute, dass er und ich diese Art der Verbindung immer brauchen werden.“

„Ich verstehe. Ich würde darum bitten, dass Sam mich erst informiert, wenn er dich bestrafen will. Wäre das vertretbar?“

„Ja, da das Arrangement, das ich mit Sam habe, nicht den Rudelrängen entspricht, ist das vertretbar.“ Dean schrieb es als Vereinbarung mit Michael auf sein Papier.

„Die Verpflichtungen sind auch recht geradeheraus. Jeder macht bei der Hausarbeit mit. Jeder räumt hinter sich auf. Du erfüllst alle beruflichen und institutionellen Pflichten, die du auf dich nimmst. Du brichst keine Gesetze. Besprich alles mit denen, die über dir stehen; das bin ich. Versteck nichts. Übrigens habe ich Cas schon erzählt, was heute früh passiert ist. Er wird nochmal mit Sam sprechen, aber er hat nicht vor, mit dir darüber zu reden. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du deine Diskussion schon hattest und er ist damit einverstanden. Er vertraut mir. Und Michael, ich werde ihm keinen Grund geben, mir nicht mehr zu vertrauen. Wir spielen in diesem Rudel keine Spielchen; nichts von diesem ‚zwei-Seiten-gegen-die-Mitte‘-Scheiß, der uns trennen und Zwietracht säen würde, nur um ein bisschen Bewegung ins Spiel zu bringen.  
Also ja, besprich alles. Am Anfang möchte ich, dass du überkommunizierst. Ich möchte alles hören, das dich stört, alles was du magst, jedes Mal, wenn du dir einen Nagel einreißt.“

Michael nickte ernst. Dean konnte nichts Beunruhigendes durch den Bund finden. Entweder lernte Michael, seine Emotionen für sich zu behalten oder er war ehrlich von der Konversation eingenommen.

„Folge den Rudelregeln buchstabengetreu. Das hab ich schon gesagt. Sei gut zu Gabe und April. Damit bleiben nur meine Regeln und das sind bisher wenige und einfache. Nummer eins hast du schon gehört. Halte dein Temperament im Zaum. Das schließt Sarkasmus und Trotzanfälle ein. Ich möchte nicht sehen, wie du über jemandem im Rudel die Augen verdrehst oder dramatisch seufzt. Das ist respektlos und ich werde dir dafür den Hintern versohlen. Wenn du unzufrieden bist, musst du mit mir reden.“

„Sicher, weil ich immer so rational bin, wenn ich sauer bin. Genauso wie du das immer bist.“

„Da. Genau so. Finde einen anderen Weg, das zu sagen, ein bisschen entgegenkommender. Versuch das nochmal. Ich gebe dir eine zweite Chance zum Üben.“

„Dean, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich die Fähigkeit, mein Verhalten rational zu kontrollieren, verlieren werde, wenn ich wütend oder außergewöhnlich gereizt bin.“ Michael steckte sich eine Weintraube in den Mund.

„Besser. Und ich werde mir dir da dran arbeiten. Du KANNST dich kontrollieren, selbst wenn du wütend bist. Du brauchst nur Übung und Motivation. Faire Warnung: Ich werde durch deinen Hintern motivieren und zwar nicht auf die lustige Weise.“

„Ja, Alpha.“

„Nächste Regel: Ich erwarte, deinen Plan für die Woche zu kennen. Ich setze dir keine Zeit, wann du Zuhause sein musst, und ich werde nicht alles überprüfen, wo du hingehst, aber du wirst mir einmal die Woche sagen, wo du vorhast hinzugehen, und du wirst mir sagen, wenn sich das ändert.“

Michael nickte und begann schließlich auch, auf sein Papier zu schreiben.

„Dritte Regel: Du wirst mit mir zusammenarbeiten, um dich ausgeglichen zu halten. Niemand sonst wird die Erlaubnis haben, dich Auszuschütten, es sei denn es passiert zufällig im Unterricht. Wenn du eine Ausschüttung brauchst, lässt du es mich wissen. Warte nicht darauf, dass ich zu dir komme.  
Vierte Regel: Ich erwarte, dass du dich aktiv um dein eigenes Wohlbefinden kümmerst. Das überlappt sich mit Hausregel Nummer Zwei, aber es geht tiefer. Nur du weißt, was du brauchst und was dich da hinbringt. Vernachlässige dich selbst nicht, verletze dich selbst nicht, sei sanft und umsichtig mit dir selbst und kommuniziere deine Bedürfnisse. Das schließt ein, dass du rausfindest, was du von hier an mit deinem Leben machen möchtest. Falls du zurück zur Uni gehen oder einen Job finden möchtest, dann lass uns rausfinden, wie wir das hinkriegen.  
Fünfte Regel. Das ist die letzte soweit. Wir werden später mehr hinzufügen. Fünfte Regel ist: Trage zum Wohl des Rudels bei. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du die Bedürfnisse des Rudels zu deiner höchsten Priorität machst. Du WIRST ehrlich mit deinen Dom-Kameraden zusammenarbeiten und du WIRST gutwillig mit Castiel verhandeln. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du daran denkst, dass du und er, BEIDE Bedürfnisse habt, die erfüllt werden müssen; und DU DICH BEMÜHST; Platz für ihn zu schaffen, während du deine eigenen Bedürfnisse schützt. Von dir wird auch erwartet, dass du dich um alle Neutralen und Devoten Wölfe im Rudel kümmerst. Unser Rudel wird über die Jahre wachsen, wenn das Universum uns diesen Segen gestattet, und als Dom trägst du die Verantwortung, einen schützenden Flügel über denen unter dir auszubreiten. Fragen?“

„Wo werde ich schlafen?“

„Oh. Äm. Ich weiß nicht. Das haben wir noch nicht besprochen. Lass mal sehen, Cas hat das Hauptschlafzimmer. Ich weiß, dass er das einen Teil der Zeit mit mir teilen will. Wie wäre es hiermit: du und ich beanspruchen den Raum, den du willst für uns, nur für uns beide und wenn ich bei Cas bin, werde ich mit ihm im Hauptzimmer schlafen. Du und er bleibt, wo ihr hingehört und ich wandere.“

„Was ist mit den Nächten, die er bei seiner Gefährtin ist? Könnten du und ich in denen das große Bett kriegen?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Vermutlich nicht. Lass uns das mit den anderen besprechen, wenn wir Ende des Monats mit allen die Details ausmachen. Das ist wirklich ein wichtiger Teil hiervon. Es definiert Freiräume und Grenzen. Es sagt uns, wo Zuhause ist.“

„Lass uns mit unseren Rollen weitermachen und wie das funktioniert“, bat Michael.

„Na schön. Du und ich. So wie ich es sehe, ist alles Sexuelle und Szenen-bezogene dein Bereich. Alles Häusliche oder Öffentliche ist meiner. Wir können vorher über Szenen reden und ein paar Richtlinien festlegen, aber sobald wir uns besser kennengelernt haben, habe ich kein Problem damit, deiner Führung zu folgen.  
Ich werde ehrlich zu dir sein, Michael. Ich benutze mein Safeword nicht. Das ist falsch, es ist unsicher und ich bringe Subs immerzu bei, ihre Safewords zu benutzen, aber wenn ich tief reingetaucht bin, kann ich es nicht. Du musst das wissen und auf mich Acht geben. Wenn du mich tief genug bringst, werde ich komplett wortlos und werde nicht mal in der Lage sein, dir zu antworten. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du mir nicht wehtun wirst. Kannst du mir damit helfen? Es ist wirklich verfickt gruselig, sich das vorzustellen, während ich mit meinem vorderen Gehirn denke; zu wissen, dass ich, wenn ich untergetaucht bin, dir komplett ausgeliefert bin.“

„Scheiße, Dean. Ich bin… ich werde viel vorsichtiger sein müssen. Heilige Scheiße. Wirklich?“

Dean nickte. „Es ist eine von Castiels größten Sorgen. Er kennt mich. Er ist besorgt, dass du dich vielleicht hinreißen lässt und nicht merkst, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten gerate. Das ist heute Morgen fast passiert.“

„Okay. Ich verstehe. Ich hab heute Morgen überhaupt nicht durch den Bund auf dich gehört. Das darf nie wieder vorkommen. Niemals.“

„Schh, reg dich nicht zu sehr darüber auf. Lass es uns einfach langsam angehen und uns hocharbeiten. Ich muss manchmal wirklich tief abtauchen. Das werde ich nicht aufgeben, wir müssen da nur langsam hin. Du wirst das jetzt hassen, aber mit Castiel als Mentor zu arbeiten, würde dir helfen.“

Michael nickte ernüchtert. Er begann, einen Eindruck davon zu bekommen, wie die Dinge im Rudel Winchester laufen würden. Er wusste nur noch nicht, ob er damit leben konnte oder nicht. „Du hast gehasst, was ich heute Morgen mit Sam gemacht habe. Das tut mir leid, Dean. Tut es wirklich, aber es hat sich so gut angefühlt mit dir anzugeben. Und ich möchte so sehr, dass Leute sehen können, wie brav du für mich bist. Was können wir deshalb unternehmen? Was, wenn unsere Kinks nicht zusammenpassen?“

„Ich hasse es nicht direkt, ein Publikum zu haben. Ich habe gehasst, nicht zu wissen warum. Es war, als würden zwei total unterschiedliche Teile von mir gleichzeitig versuchen, in den Vordergrund zu treten und das hat mich überfordert. Michael, ich kann öffentlich. Ich ficke Leute vor Seminargruppen und Workshop-Publikums, in den Kursen und im Bearbeitungsraum. Ich mache das ständig. Ich kann das für dich machen wann immer du möchtest, du musst mir vorher nur Bescheid sagen, was auf mich zukommt.“

„Nein, Dean. Du verstehst nicht, was ich möchte. Ich möchte den privaten Dean, den, den du nur mir und Castiel zeigst; ich möchte DEN Dean zur Schau stellen. Ich möchte, dass Leute, gewählte Leute in kontrolliertem Umfeld, sehen, wie du dich in deinem verletzlichsten Zustand an mich übergibst. Fuck, jetzt hab ich einen Steifen.“ Michael presste sich seinen Handballen in den Schritt. 

Dean starrte ihn mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das geht“, gab er zu.

„Wenn wir es langsam angehen, wärst du dann bereit, es zu versuchen? Wenn ich dich durchführen würde und dafür sorgen würde, dass du sicher und geliebt bist, würdest du es versuchen?“ Michael beobachtete Deans Reaktion nach Merkmalen, dass er untertauchte. Er sah so aus, als war er kurz davor. „Alpha!“ schnauzte er. „Bleib bei mir. Ich brauche dich jetzt grade vorne.“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder klar zu kriegen. „Versprich mir, es langsam angehen zu lassen und mich mit nichts zu überrumpeln und ich werde es versuchen.“

„Gott, du bist unglaublich“, hauchte Michael.

„Das ist alles, was ich jetzt grade habe. Ich bin fertig. Der Rest liegt bei Ihnen, Sir.“ Dean lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und nahm sich einen Moment, um die Anspannung auszustoßen, dann überließ er Michael mit Leichtigkeit die Zügel.

„Also dann, lass mal sehen. Mir gefällt das meiste, was ich bis jetzt von dir als Sub gesehen habe. Jemand hat dich gut trainiert.“ Michael hob an Dean gerichtet eine Augenbraue und Dean lächelte verlegen zurück. „Natürlich werde ich auch ein eigenes Training durchführen. Die einfachen Regeln des Szenen-Verhaltens sind: du bleibst nackt, wenn dir nichts anderes aufgetragen wird. Deine Startposition, wenn du aufgefordert wirst, sie einzunehmen, ist auf den Fersen kniend, Knie gespreizt, Hände auf den Oberschenkeln und Kopf bequem gesenkt. Blick auf den Fußboden vor dir gerichtet. Ich möchte, dass du entspannt bist.“

Dean stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, auf dem Weg zog er sich aus. „Wir befinden uns grade nicht in einer Szene, Michael, aber haben Sie was dagegen, wenn ich es durchgehe, während Sie reden?“

„Mach ruhig.“ Michael folgte ihm und setzte sich auf das alte Sofa, um sich selbst daran zu erinnern, sich nicht über ihm aufzubauen und ihn anzuweisen, sondern nur zu informieren. Dean nahm die beschriebene Position ein und rückte seine Schultern zurecht, womit er sich bequem in eine modifizierte Position Nummer 1 niederließ.

„Zehen flach oder auf meinen Zehen?“, fragte Dean. „Ich habe noch keine Gelenkprobleme, also kann ich beides.“

„Zehen flach. Ich möchte, dass du in der Position ruhst.“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Du wirst keinen Blickkontakt mit mir herstellen, es sei denn, ich fordere dich dazu auf. Du wirst deinen Hals achtungsvoll leicht gebeugt halten, es sei denn, du wirst so positioniert, dass du das nicht kannst.“ Dean nickte verstehend.

„Wenn du eine Anweisung erhältst, stehen dir unmittelbar vier Möglichkeiten offen: Erstens, gehorche sofort vollständig. Zweitens, stelle eine Frage, weil etwas unklar war und du die Anweisung nicht verstehst. Du wirst für Fragen nicht bestraft werden, solange du respektvoll bist und es nicht als Methode zum Hinhalten verwendest. Drittens, benutz dein Safeword, entweder Gelb für eine Pause oder Rot um ganz aufzuhören. Nochmal, du wirst niemals dafür bestraft werden, dass du dein Safeword benutzt hast. Ich weiß, was du mir gesagt hast, aber du solltest trotzdem wissen, ob du nun wählst dieses Sicherheitsnetz zu verwenden oder nicht, es ist immer da. Und viertens, befolge die Anweisung nicht und akzeptiere welche Strafe auch immer du dir damit verdienst. Irgendwelche Fragen?“

„Nein, Sir.“

„Was sind deine Limits, Dean?“ Michael holte sein Papier und seinen Stift und ging dann zum Sofa zurück.

Dean setzte sich entspannt auf seinen Hintern, machte aber keine Anstalten sich wieder anzuziehen. „Ich mag keinen Kot. Ich möchte keine Piercings, Tattoos oder Narben, außer dieser einen. Die gefällt mir.“ Er berührte die Bissspur, die immer noch unbehandelt war und blutete. Michael lächelte ohne von den Notizen, die er machte, aufzublicken. „Bitte stellen Sie nichts Permanentes mit meinem Gesicht an. Das ist nicht nur Eitelkeit, es würde auch meiner Karriere schaden. Ich mag es nicht geohrfeigt zu werden. Das ist so ziemlich alles.“

„Das ist alles?“

„Ja. Nun, ich habe gerne Schmerzen, das wissen Sie. Das vermischt sich mit den Lustrezeptoren und macht alles noch besser, aber ich hab‘s nicht so sehr mit Erniedrigung. Das ist aber ein Soft Limit. Falls Sie das möchten, bin ich bereit.“

„Worauf muss ich mit dir achten, Dean? Was sind deine Unsicherheiten? Weißt du, was ich meine?“

„Ich äh“, Dean holte tief Atem und stieß ihn dann wieder aus. „Volle Kommunikation, richtig? Ich schulde Ihnen Ehrlichkeit. Okay. Scheiße. Ich habe manchmal ein wirklich niedriges Selbstwertgefühl. Ich kriege oft Ärger, weil ich schlecht über mich selbst rede. Ich weiß nicht, ich kann mich einfach nie so fühlen als wäre es genug oder so. Sam und Cas peitschen mir beide ständig dafür den Hintern. Und ich, äh… Ich bestrafe mich selbst, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, ich hab was Falsches gemacht. Normalerweise ist es irgendwas Einfaches, wie mir von innen auf die Wange zu beißen oder mich auf meinen wunden Po zu setzten, wenn ich es gar nicht muss. Solche Sachen.“ Dean ließ seinen Blick auf dem Fußboden zu seinen Füßen ruhen.

„Alles klar. Danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Ist das alles?“

„Nun, ich kann ein Klugscheißer und ein Balg sein, aber das wussten Sie schon.“

„Dean. Deine Regeln als Sub sind einfach. Niemand berührt dich sexuell außer mir oder Castiel und ich werde später genaueres darüber wissen, was er darf. Was deine Kurse betrifft, möchte ich, dass du dich soweit zurücknimmst wie möglich und jemand anderem das Ficken überlässt. Auch hier werden wir das wohl gemeinsam in den nächsten paar Wochen klären. Soweit klar?“

„Was ist mit den Kellertests? Ich bin eine seltene Einstufung und das macht mich als Testmittel wertvoll. Könnten Sie eine Ausnahme für die Tests machen, wenn ich aufhöre, in den Kursen zu ficken und zu berühren und so?“

„Ich kann diese Kellertests als Spezialfall akzeptieren. Ich werde es in begrenztem Umfang erlauben. Ist das für dich akzeptabel?“

Dean nickte. Er war nicht übermäßig überrascht. Er hatte eh gedacht, dass er sich bald bei der Arbeit mehr zurücknehmen werden würde, und dachte, dass er das hinkriegen würde. „Was ist, wenn ich in meiner Abteilung die Hierarchien mal klarstellen muss?“, fragte Dean vorsichtig. „Ich bin der Leiter der Abteilung. Es kommt nicht oft vor, aber es gab schon Auseinandersetzungen, auf die ich reagieren musste.“

Michael dachte darüber nach. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, um seinen Einwand zu überdenken. „Ist ein D.F. deine _einzige_ Möglichkeit, mit einer Herausforderung umzugehen?“, fragte er schließlich.

Dean sah zu ihm auf und sah, wie unwohl er sie fühlte. Man musste kein Genie sein, um zu sehen, wie knapp Michael davor war, dass ihm der Geduldsfaden riss. „Es ist nicht die einzige Möglichkeit, nein. Es geht aber am schnellsten, ist am deutlichsten und sehr endgültig. Es ist recht schwer weiterzukämpfen, wenn dein Arsch vor Augen des gesamten Teams von deinem Vorgesetzten In Besitz Genommen wird. Schatz, die Wahrheit ist, dass ich an einer Hand abzählen kann, wie oft ich das das in meiner ganzen Karriere erst machen musste und ich hätte noch Finger übrig. Es ist nicht mein Mittel der Wahl mit meinem krassen Mix und allem. Leute, die für mich arbeiten, machen ihre Arbeit normalerweise ohne ständig erinnert werden zu müssen, wer das Sagen hat.“ Dean beließ es dabei. Die Luft zwischen ihnen wurde schwer. Ohne seinen Status wie von der Natur vorgesehen in Anspruch nehmen zu können, wäre Deans Alpha sozial regelrecht kastriert. Die Frage war beunruhigend, aber sein Instinkt wollte, dass er als Zeichen seines guten Glaubens etwas opferte und sein Wolf wollte seinen Bauch zeigen. Dean spürte die Anfänge des Kribbelns, das immer kam, wenn er brav für seine Doms war. 

Michael nahm sich mehrere Minuten zum Nachdenken. Mit gerunzelter Stirn spielte er an seinem Daumennagel rum. Er wusste, was die Einschränkung bedeuten würde. „Ich... ich will nicht, dass du jemanden berührst, den du nicht berühren musst. Du gehörst mir und ich will, dass du dich auch so verhältst.“ Sein Zögern bezeugte seine Unsicherheit, wie weit er drängen konnte, nicht wie sehr er dieses Zugeständnis wollte. Er wollte dieses Zugeständnis wirklich sehr.

Deans Blick blieb stetig und direkt. „Ist das eine Regel, Sir?“

„Kannst du das schaffen?“

„Ich kann das schaffen“, sagte Dean ohne Schlussfolgerungen darauf zuzulassen, was er darüber dachte. „Ist es eine Regel... Sir?“

Sie sahen einander an. Momente dehnten sich in unbehaglicher Anspannung. „Dean“, sagte Michael bestimmt. Er lehnte sich für einen Omega ganz schön aus dem Fenster, egal was für einem Rudel er beitrat. „Ich verbiete dir, irgendjemand anderen als Castiel oder mich irgendwie sexuell zu berühren, außer in geplanten, geprüften Kellertests als Teil einer dreiköpfigen Tester-Gruppe. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“

„Glasklar, Sir. Ich verstehe.“ Es war, als hätte Michaels besitzergreifende Hand sich um Deans Nacken gelegt und fest zugepackt. Genau danach sehnte sich Dean, wenn er sich unterwarf und er fühlte sich geschätzt, gewollt und geliebt. Was war an Alpha-Eroberungsrechten überhaupt so toll? Sich einem würdigen Dom hinzugeben war besser als jeder Machtrausch von einem Dominierungsfick.

„Du stimmst den Einschränkungen, die diese Regel mit sich bringt, zu?“

Dean hielt seinen Blick. „Ich akzeptiere die Regel. Ich bin abgeschnitten außer für Kellertests.“ Er sah, wie sich die vorsichtige Ungläubigkeit in den grünen Augen zu begeistertem Triumph wurde und konnte das _'Braver Junge'_ auf Michaels Lippen spüren. Der Druck in der Luft verschwand und Dean grinste Michael frech an. „Ich muss dann wohl in nächster Zeit kreativ werden, wenn einer dieser Ärsche es drauf anlegt. Da fällt mir bestimmt irgendwas ein. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, kann ich ihnen meinen Verlobten auf den Hals hetzen. Das will wirklich keiner.“

„Gut“, hauchte Michael. Er ließ den Moment mit einem kurzwährenden Lächeln ziehen. Das war aber genug für Dean. Ob Michael wirklich gewonnen hatte, was er glaubte gewonnen zu haben, würde sich dann bald zeigen. „Also, niemand außer mir, Castiel und Sam hat das Recht, dich zu disziplinieren. Wenn du dir von jemand anderem eine Bestrafung verdienst, wirst du dich bei mir dafür verantworten müssen und es wird nicht angenehm sein.“

„Warten Sie. Moment, Cas hat schon gesagt, dass er jede Tracht Prügel, die ich außerhalb des Rudels kriege, verdoppeln wird.“

„Nun, dann schlage ich vor, dass du dich in der Öffentlichkeit oder auf der Arbeit benimmst, sodass dir dein Hintern nicht abgeschält wird.“

„Scheiße. Ja, Sir.“

„Dritte Regel: Du bestrafst dich NICHT. Doms bestrafen dich. Ich schätze, mit der bist du bereits vertraut?“

„Ja, Sir. Bin ich.“

„Nächste. Stell mich zufrieden und du wirst belohnt werden. Verärgere mich und du wirst bestraft werden. Ich toleriere Bälge nicht mehr als du es tust und das Resultat wird das gleiche sein. Ich denke, schon ziemlich bald werden wir beide auf einem wunden Hintern sitzen, weil wir den jeweils anderen verärgert haben, aber das ist für mich ok. Wie sieht’s bei dir aus?“

„Ja. Alles gut.“

„Dean, ich möchte mehr als nur eine Dom/Sub-Beziehung mit dir. Ich möchte alles. Wenn du einen Spaziergang und Händchenhalten möchtest, lass uns das tun. Wenn du mich einfach mal zum Spaß in die Matratze ficken möchtest, werden wir das tun. Es muss nicht immer strengen Regeln folgen. Ich habe dich vorhin nichts sagen hören, das so klang als sei ich nur hier, um dich bei Verstand zu halten und mit dir Babys zu machen. Ich liebe dich. Du bist alles, was ich je wollte. Ich möchte mit dir Welpen und mit dir alt werden und bei Gott, falls ich es mit einer Klette machen muss, die uns überallhin folgt, werde ich es tun. Ich würde alles für dich tun.“

Dean lachte. „Er wird es lieben, als Klette bezeichnet worden zu sein.“

Michael grinste ebenfalls und setzte sich neben Dean auf den Teppich und zog ihn dicht an sich. Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. Er küsste Deans Nase. „Ich möchte Welpen mit dir, Dean. Ich möchte so bald wie möglich eine Familie gründen. Ich habe das nicht als Scherz gesagt.“

„Wir sollten das mit dem Alpher besprechen. Das ist eine große Veränderung, die alle im Rudel betrifft und er hat ein Mitspracherecht, aber ich bin einverstanden, Michael. Wenn du dir sicher bist und er zustimmt, werde ich die Verhütungsmittel absetzen, ihnen Zeit lassen, sich aus meinem System rauszuwaschen und dann darauf warten, dass du das nächste Mal läufig wirst. Du musst mit deinem Training fertig sein, schätze ich, also müssen wir vielleicht noch ein bisschen warten… vielleicht das übernächste Mal.“ Dean versuchte, es in Gedanken durchzugehen. Was, wenn Cas nein sagte? Wie würde Michael das aufnehmen? Wo sollten Deans Loyalitäten liegen? Bei Michael, entschied er. Wenn es um Welpen ging, verdiente Michael seine Unterstützung.

„Michael“, flüsterte Dean. „Ich möchte Welpen mit dir. Ich möchte es unbedingt. Du musst wissen, Cas und ich, wir haben darüber gesprochen. Wir möchten eine Struktur, in der wir alle Eltern für alle Welpen sein werden. Wir haben noch nicht mit April gesprochen und das hier ist offensichtlich das erste Mal, dass du davon hörst. Nein, hör einfach zu. Ich weiß, du vertraust dem Rudel noch nicht, aber wenn es so weit ist, dass die Welpen kommen, tust du es vielleicht. Sei für die Idee einfach erstmal offen. Alle unsere Welpen könnten vier Eltern haben und nicht nur zwei. Denk einfach darüber nach.“

„Ich gebe meine Welpen nicht weg und das ist endgültig.“

„Ich weiß. Ich bitte dich auch nicht darum. Überleg einfach, die ganze Arbeit mit allen zu teilen. Ich weiß, was du denkst. Du denkst, dass Cas Dad sein möchte, mich als Mom einsetzt und wir einfach alle Welpen, die kommen, als unsere aufziehen, als wären sie nicht deine. Richtig?“

„Das ist genau richtig und es kriegt ein hartes nein, Dean. Unsere Welpen sind unsere Welpen.“

„Na gut. Ich habe dich verstanden. Niemand wird dir das hier aufzwingen, Schatz.“ Dean stand auf und streckte sich. Er wurde alt. Dieser Kram war anstrengend. Er lehnte sich über seinen sitzenden Gefährten und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. „Hast du irgendwelche Hard Limits, Michael, sexuell? Ich meine, nicht darüber, deine Babys abzugeben. Das hab ich verstanden.“

„Wenn ich den Laden schmeiße, musst du sie dann überhaupt wissen? Wann wären die je von Bedeutung? Falls du von mir die Erlaubnis erhältst, irgendetwas zu tun, kannst du davon ausgehen, dass es kein Hard Limit ist, oder? Ich schätze, das einzige, was ich wirklich nicht mag, ist mich zu unterwerfen. Solange ich das Sagen habe, ist mir alles recht.“

„Kann ich dich beißen?“, neckte Dean.

„Gelegentlich, falls ich es dir erlaube.“

„Oh.“ Dean sackte ein bisschen zusammen. Michael war genervt von dem Vorschlag, er könne seine Welpen abgeben, damit sie von allen großgezogen zu werden und der Idee, dass er vielleicht nicht die Erlaubnis eine Familie zu gründen vom Rudelalpher erhalten würde. Dean würde ihn daraus nicht herausschmeicheln können. „Lass uns einen Film gucken. Ich brauche eine gute, lange Pause.“

„Schön. Aber diesmal suche ich aus. Hast du einen Service oder eine DVD-Sammlung?“

„Beides. Die DVDs sind im Schrank und ich habe Netflix, HULU und Amazon Prime.“ Michael wühlte und wählte _„Zwei glorreiche Halunken“_ aus und Dean kuschelte sich mit seinem Omega zurecht und massierte ihm die Schultern, um die Anspannung loszuwerden. Das war lang und schwierig gewesen und Michael hatte es wie ein Soldat überstanden. Dean schickte Stolz und Zufriedenheit durch den Bund und Michael summte und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten auf Deans Schulter fallen, als der Film losging. Dean war immer noch nackt, also zog er Michael auch das Shirt aus, damit sie Burst an Rücken direkten Hautkontakt hatten, und sie entspannten sich ineinander, als hätten sie das schon tausende Male gemacht.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April ist irgendwie schräg drauf. Bobby und Zeke bieten einem ringenden Alpher weisen Rat. Dean erklärt Michael Gabriel. …und wir haben ein bisschen Sam mit dabei, weil Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selbstverletzung und depressive Phasen.

Kapitel 21

JETZT

April war angepisst. Ihr Hintern tat weh und all das Diskutieren war doch umsonst gewesen. Alpher gab bei der Hinterfragung des täglichen Einlaufs nicht nach. Sie mochte es nicht. Es war unangenehm, sie fand nicht, dass es irgendeinem Zweck diente, und sie hasste es, jeden Morgen viel früher aufstehen zu müssen, nur um genug Zeit zu haben, die komplizierte Morgenroutine auszuführen, die er für sie entworfen hatte. Sie hatte sich ihre Entschuldigung dafür, es während seiner Abwesenheit nicht getan zu haben, so vorsichtig entwickelt, und war sicher gewesen, dass er mit einem gutmütigen Kopfschütteln zustimmen würde und dann hatte er genau das nicht getan. Jetzt sah sie sich eine Woche lang vor einer Tracht Prügel morgens und abends sowie der zusätzlichen Entwürdigung, dass er den Einlauf in dieser Woche jeden Morgen für sie durchführte und das auch noch in der Position, die sie am wenigsten mochte.

April stürmte durch die offene Klassenzimmertür und schmiss ihren Rucksack in ihr Fach in der Wand. Jo guckte nicht von ihrem Getippe an ihrem Laptop vorne im Raum auf, aber sie sprach streng. „Heb ihn auf, geh wieder raus und versuch, den Raum nochmal richtig zu betreten. Du weißt es besser, Omeger.“ April schloss die Augen und holte tief Atem bevor sie der Anweisung der Neutralen Alpha folgte und sich ermahnte, sich wie eine Erwachsene zu verhalten, obwohl der Kurs gezielt so aufgebaut war, dass sie sich wie eine Welpe fühlte. Sie hielt kurz vor der Tür an, drehte sich und nahm sich einen Moment. Dann ging sie mit gezielten Schritten und in gemäßigtem Tempo wieder hinein. Ihre Stimmung war nicht Alpha Jos Schuld und ihre Gereiztheit über ihren Gefährten ins Klassenzimmer mitzuschleppen, würde nur zu einem noch stärker schmerzenden Hinterteil führen.

Als sie an ihrem zugewiesenen Tisch Platz genommen hatte – auf die Oberschenkel vorgelehnt und mit gesenktem Kopf - , versuchte sie ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Der Raum war noch nicht mal halb voll, da der Unterricht erst in zehn Minuten beginnen würde. Jo klappte ihren Laptop zu und sah auf. Sie hatte offensichtlich Aprils Anspannung gelesen und entschieden, direkt einzuschreiten.

„Okay, spuck’s aus, April. Was regt dich heute früh so auf?“

April sah zu ihr hoch und überlegte, wie viel sie sagen sollte. Sie mochte und vertraute Jo. Sie waren einander in den Tagen nähergekommen, als Castiel weg gewesen war, um Dean für sich zu gewinnen. Sie entschied, ihrer Ausbilderin gegenüber ehrlich zu sein. Vielleicht konnte Jo ihr helfen, Castiel umzustimmen. „Ich bin zu Hause in Schwierigkeiten, weil ich eine Regel gebrochen habe, der ich nicht folgen müssen sollte. Es ist eine bescheuerte Regel, aber er hört nicht auf mich. Er sagt immer, dass er wissen möchte, was ich denke, aber wenn ich ihm sage, wie sehr ich es hasse, ist er einfach… er will seine Meinung einfach nicht ändern. Das ist doch nicht fair.“

„Nicht fair. Ich verstehe.“ Jo stand auf und ging langsam auf April zu, ihre Augenbrauen war nachdenklich zusammengezogen. „April, bist du dir über das Konzept von Alphas und Omegas im Klaren? Habe ich dich in diesem Kurs irgendwie darüber fehlgeleitet, wer die Regeln aufstellt und wer ihnen folgt?“

„Ich weiß, dass er die Regeln aufstellt, aber diese eine hat keinen Sinn!“, heulte April. „Sie gibt mir keine Sicherheit und sorgt nicht dafür, dass ich mich besser benehme. Sie hilft mir nicht, ausgeglichen zu bleiben oder irgendwas. Sollten die Regeln nicht irgendwie Sinn ergeben? Sollte da nicht irgendwie ein Zweck sein? Er zwingt mich einfach dazu, weil… weil er es sagt.“

Jo sah sich zu den anderen Omegas um, die schon da waren. Alle hörten zu. „Hat jemand einen Rat für April? Was denkt ihr darüber?“

Ein kleinerer, dunkelhaariger junger Mann hinten sprach eine leise Antwort. „Amerikaner sind verwöhnte Gören. Ich bin erst seit ein paar Jahren in diesem Land, aber ich sehe es die ganze Zeit.“ April knurrte ihn an und Jo legte ihr warnend eine Hand fest in den Nacken. Er fuhr ungerührt fort. „Zuhause würden Omegas nicht mal im Traum daran denken, über eine Regel, die sie nicht mögen, zu jammern. Omegas kennen ihren Platz; besonders die Ozzies. Wenn ich mich meiner Alpher gegenüber so verhalten würde, würde sie mir einen Monat lang den Hintern übel versohlen und ich müsste vermutlich auch auf dem Fußboden schlafen.“

„Fahr fort, Saleem“, ermutigte Jo. Mehr Schüler nahmen ihre Plätze ein und versuchten, die Diskussion nachzuvollziehen. „Was denkst du, sollten Ozzies tun, wenn ihnen Regeln auferlegt werden, denen sie nicht zustimmen?“

„Du musst ihnen nicht zustimmen. Das ist der Knackpunk. Es geht um Vertrauen, oder etwa nicht?“, machte er rhetorisch weiter. „Du musst darauf vertrauen, dass dein Alpher nach dir schaut, selbst wenn du nicht verstehst, wie. Etwas nicht tun zu wollen, rechtfertigt nicht, darüber zu streiten – genau darum geht es ja beim Unterwerfen. Vielleicht weiß dein Alpher, dass du es hasst und zwingt dich dazu, um dir anzutrainieren, zu folgen, selbst wenn du es nicht möchtest. Vielleicht ist der ganze Punkt, dass du es nicht magst. Hör auf, so ein Baby zu sein und tu einfach, was dir aufgetragen wird.“

„Fick dich! Du hast davon doch keine Ahnung!“ Es war aus ihrem Mund raus bevor sie es überhaupt kommen gespürt hatte. Jos Griff in ihrem Nacken wurde schmerzhaft fest und drückte sie, sodass sie auf ihrem eigenen Tisch lag. Jo schob den Rock von Aprils orangener Tunika hoch, um ihren nackten Hintern zu entblößen und sie teilte prompt zehn Hiebe mit der Hand auf das bereits gerötete Fleisch aus. Jo ließ die Omega los und trat in ihr Blickfeld.

„Es ist mir egal, wie aufgebracht oder knatschig du bist. Wenn du in mein Klassenzimmer kommst, verhältst du dich gemäß meiner Regeln. Entschuldige dich bei Saleem.“

„Er hat mich ein Baby genannt. Warum kriegt er nicht auch Schläge?“

„Ich entscheide, wann der Kommentar eines Schülers die Grenze überschreitet, nicht du. Ich glaube, dass er versucht hat, dir zu helfen. Jetzt entschuldige dich, Omeger.“

„Es tut mir leid.“ Es tat ihr nicht leid.

„Und geh und häng deine Uniform an deinen Haken. Ich habe euch alle letzte Woche gewarnt und ich erinnere euch genau jetzt, dass wir jetzt die zweite Hälfte eures Trainings erreicht haben und das heißt, dass viele Annehmlichkeiten, die ihr für selbstverständlich genommen habt, wie zum Beispiel Kleidung, ab sofort Privilegien sind, die für einen Tag verloren werden können, wenn ihr euch nicht benehmt. April, du wirst den Tag nackt verbringen. Vielleicht wird dich das daran erinnern, deine Zunge zu zügeln. In diesem Kurs gibt es für dich gute Ratschläge, wenn du gewillt bist, sie zu hören.“ Jo kehrte nach vorne im Raum zurück, um den Unterricht zu beginnen.

Dieser Tag wurde einfach nicht besser. April liefen ein paar Tränen über die Wangen, als sie sich auszog und aufstand, um ihre Tunika neben ihren Rucksack zu hängen. Sie wusste, dass ihr Hintern einen flammenden, feurigen Rotton hatte und jetzt wussten alle, die ihn sahen, wie viel Ärger sie zu Hause hatte. Sie fügte Beschämen zu der Liste von Emotionen hinzu, die sie heute früh fertigmachten und sie schniefte. Aus dem Paarungsbund kam ihr auch Grimmigkeit entgegen. April realisierte, dass Castiel sie genau genug las, um zu wissen, dass sie soeben versohlt worden war und dass sie in trotziger Stimmung war. Er war nicht erfreut. Fuck.

Jo begann den Unterricht mit ihren üblichen Demos und Übungen. April war abgelenkt, da sie versuchte zu verstehen, warum ihre Omega und ihre Wölfin von der strengen Behandlung über den Vormittag nicht beruhigt worden waren. Sie fühlte sich normalerweise nach einer Tracht Prügel viel besser als vorher. Sie bewegte sich in ihrem Stuhl und musste sich nochmal daran erinnern, auf ihrem schmerzenden Hintern grade zu sitzen. Sie hielt sich daran, so gut sie konnte, aber sie konnte nicht völlig stillhalten.

Als sie die Zeit für Alice und Simone stoppte, traf es sie wie ein Schlag – Alpher hatte sie heute früh versohlt und sie dann ohne sich um sie zu kümmern zur Tür rausgescheucht. Er hatte sie nicht gestreichelt oder ihr Gesicht abgewaschen. Er hatte ihr kein Wasserglas gebracht. Er hatte sie nicht auf die Stirn geküsst. Er hatte sie nicht daran erinnert, dass sie geliebt wurde und er hatte sie nicht zum Unterricht gebracht.

April weinte stumm, während die Übung weiterging, die Tränen flossen unbeachtet über ihre Wangen. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr Gefährte über alle Maßen wütend und enttäuscht von ihr war und sie sehnte sich nach Absolution, die nur seine harte Hand ihr nicht gab. April war keineswegs dumm. Ihr war bewusst, dass der mit Abstand größte Teil der Regeln zu Hause entworfen war, um ihr Möglichkeiten für ‚fiktionale‘ Verbrechen zu geben, um ihr einen Weg um ihre Ausschüttungsblockade zu öffnen.

Heute war anders. Alpher war in keiner Szene, realisierte sie. Sie hatte ihm wehgetan, als sie entschieden hatte, seine Anweisungen zu ignorieren, als er weg war und er war ehrlich wütend auf sie. Er hatte sie allein ihrem Tag überlassen, ohne den Abschluss seiner Nachsorge, um absolut sicher zu gehen, dass sie wusste, dass dieses hier jetzt echt war. Sie war in SCHWIERIGKEITEN, nicht nur ‚Schwierigkeiten‘. Er war enttäuscht. Fuck.

Die andere Erkenntnis traf sie als sie mit Simone Plätze tauschte, ihre Präsentationsposition auf der Matte einnahm und die Stoppuhr übergab. April würde aus den Einläufen nicht rauskommen. Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen, wenn es bei einem am Tag verblieb. Fuck.

Sie beruhigte sich als der Tag verging und der Schmerz verblasste zu einem dumpfen Pochen. Sie war immer noch nackt. Mittagessen in der Mensa hieß, dass Personal, Klienten und Schüler gleichermaßen einen guten Blick auf Castiels Werk werfen konnten. Sie fand, dass die Blicke auf sie sie weniger störten, als sie sich eine Chance ihren Gefährten zu treffen erhoffte. Er war heute nicht im Speisesaal. Manchmal hatten sie Gelegenheit gemeinsam zu essen und manchmal passen ihre Stundenpläne einfach nicht zusammen. Sie wünschte, sie wüsste, ob das von ihm aus genau heute beabsichtigt gewesen war. Er war in ihrem Kopf anwesend, aber sie zögerte, ihn anzutippen. Ihn von der Arbeit abzulenken, würde ihr keine Bonuspunkte einbringen. Er musste sich heute früh um seine Geschäfte kümmern und sie fühlte sich im Vergleich zu ihm sehr jung.

Die Nachmittagsvorlesung nahm ihr ihre Sorgen für mehrere Stunden. Jo hielt einen Vortrag über den Kellergraphen und April war gebannt. Sie liebte Zahlen und Statistiken und sie hatte sich auf diese Vorlesung seit Wochen gefreut.

„Kennt ihr alle eure Kellertest-Ergebnisse?“, fragte Jo die Klasse, als sie ein großes Kreuz, einen x/y-Graphen, aufs Whiteboard zeichnete. „Lasst mich andersherum fragen. Weiß jemand sein Ergebnis nicht?“

Drei zögerliche Hände wurden gehoben. „Alpher sagte, das solle nicht meine Sorge sein“, sagte Joseph.

Jo schnaubte empört. „Das ist lächerlich. Natürlich habe ich nicht die Berechtigung, die Information an euch weiterzugeben, aber ich habe die Zahlen hier in meiner Akte und wir werden alle eure tatsächlichen Daten in diesen Graphen einzeichnen. Falls ich zufällig ein paar leitenden Hinweise geben sollte, um euch zu helfen rauszufinden, welcher Datenpunkt eurer ist, dann brechen wir damit nicht wirklich die Regeln. Niemandem sollten seine eigenen Testergebnisse verwehrt werden. Mein ja nur.“

Jo drehte sich zurück zum Whiteboard und beschriftete die horizontale Linie mit „A, β, Ω“ und den Umfang von -30, bei null durch die y-Achse und hoch bis +30 auf der anderen Seite. „Vor etwa fünfzehn Jahren“, fuhr sie fort, „ging dieser Graph nur bis 25. Wer kann mir sagen, warum er jetzt bis 30 geht? Irgendjemand? April, weißt du es?“

„Äm, ist es wegen Alpher Novak?“, April wusste die Antwort, aber es war ihr unangenehm, wie nah das Thema ihr Privatleben berührte. Es gab Dinge, die sie daran mochte, mit dem großen Dom gepaart zu sein, aber vieles war eher besorgniserregend.

„Das ist richtig. Castiel Novaks Kellertest hat vor fünfzehn Jahren den Graphen gesprengt. Er bleibt bis zu diesem Tag der einzige Wolf weltweit, dessen Testergebnis je höher als 25 war, egal ob Alpha oder Omega, obwohl wir eine extrem seltene Ω 23 in diesem Kurs bei uns haben. Castiel Novaks Kellerwert ist übrigens 28, falls das jemand von euch nicht wusste. Der Graph wurde permanent auf beiden Seiten ausgeweitet, in der Annahme, dass wenn es einmal passieren kann, es auch nochmal passieren könnte.  
Also, es ist ziemlich einfach. Omegas sind auf der negativen Seite, Betas in der Mitte und Alphas sind rechts. Alle Betas haben den Wert 0. Es gibt keine Spannbreite bei der Beta-Einstufung. Leonard Keller und Alfonse Pelios wussten das nicht, als sie 1914 den Graphen entworfen haben, deshalb haben sie Betas den Bereich von -10 bis +10 gegeben. Heute überspringen wir einfach diese 20 Zahlen in der Mitte. Es ist einfacher, als den ganzen Graphen neu zu malen und den Omegas und Alphas erklären zu müssen, warum sich ihre Zahlen ändern müssen. Soweit Fragen?“

Nicht jeden im Kurs interessierte es wirklich, aber die Zahlen, die ihre Tests enthüllten, hatten so einen persönlichen Einfluss auf ihr alltägliches Leben, dass der Großteil der Klasse genau aufpasste. „Okay, wir werden uns auf die Omega-Seite konzentrieren. Denkt dran, dass in Bezug auf Zahlen und Titel alles, was ich euch über Omegas beibringe, auch für Alphas gilt, nur umgekehrt. Verstanden?“ Sie nickten und Jo drehte sich wieder zur Tafel.

„Gleich hier auf der linken Seite und von dort weiter nach rechts, vom Ende, von -30 bis -20 sind die Tiefen Omegas. Diese Kerlchen produzieren das viele Omesol und sind außergewöhnlich fruchtbare Omegas. Diese Omegas sehnen sich und verlangen nach einer riesigen Menge Struktur, Disziplin und Unterstützung. Es gibt auch eine Korrelation zwischen Tiefen Omegas und Subs. Nicht alle Ozzies sind Tiefe Os, aber tendenziell eher. In dieser Klasse, zum Beispiel, sind 68% von euch Tiefe Omegas.  
Von -19,9 bis -15 (erinnert euch, dass wir rückwärts zählen, weil wir uns auf 0 zubewegen) sind die Standard Omegas. Die kriegen kein beschreibendes Präfix. Sie sind einfach Omegas. Sie zeigen alle stereotypen, ikonischen Omega-Verhaltensweisen auf und entwickeln normalerweise keine Ausschüttungsblockaden oder benötigen mehr als allgemeine, verlässliche Rudelstruktur. Nicht schwierig, das rauszufinden, oder? Als Standard O weiß man, wer man ist.  
Und schließlich von -14,9 bis -10 sind die Zentralen Omegas – Zentral heißt hier näher an der Mittellinie bei 0. Manche von denen verhalten sich fast wie Betas. Anatomisch seid ihr alle Omegas, aber vom Verhalten und aus psychologischer Sicht verhalten sich die Zentralen nicht wirklich wie Omegas. Hier in diesem Kurs haben wir nur einen Zentralen. Normalerweise brauchen sie Ausgleichungsanpassungen nicht öfter als einmal im Monat oder manchmal sogar noch länger. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Das ist total unfair.“ Die Tiefen Omegas im Kurs protestierten lautstark als sie hörten, dass manche Omegas nicht alle paar Tage versohlt werden mussten, um Auszuschütten. April versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie das wohl wäre und fragte sich, ob Deans Gefährte sich wohl als Zentral entpuppen würde. Er schien ihr jedenfalls nicht besonders wie ein Omega.

Jo machte weiter. „Euer Platz auf dem Graphen wird von euren körperlichen und chemischen Reaktionen und eurem messbaren Verhalten während der Kellerbeurteilung entschieden. Alles auf der x-Achse stammt aus empirischen Zahlen – messbaren Daten, nicht subjektiver Beobachtung. Wenn ihr allerdings den Kellertest macht, gucken wir auch auf eine andere Reihe von Reaktionen. Die Ergebnisse dieser Reaktionen werden auf der y-Achse dargestellt.“ Jo kennzeichnete die vertikale Achse „Dom/Sub“ und nummerierte sie von +20 oben zurück über 0 an der x-Achse bis -20 am unteren Ende.

„Ihr seid alle Ozzies, Omega-Subs. Das bedeutet, jeder einzelne von euch kriegt eine Position irgendwo in diesem Rechteck.“ Sie umkreiste die untere linke Ecke. „Für Subs, wie für Doms, brechen wir den Graphen noch weiter auf. Die Starken, zwischen -15 und -20 sind die wirklich unterwürfigen Wölfe. Wir haben hier ein paar unter uns, die in diese Kategorie fallen. In der Mitte sind die Klassischen Subs, von -15 bis -10. Wieder gilt das alles auch für Doms nur andersherum. Und die Schwachen Subs haben Testergebnisse zwischen -5 und -10. Jeder, der weniger als fünf Punkte von 0 abweicht, ist Neutral. Wir bestimmen eure Position auf der y-Achse aus einer Kombination messbarer Werte und subjektiver Beobachtung, also ist sie weniger konkret als das x-Achsen-Ergebnis. Wenn ein Kellertest allerdings korrekt durchgeführt wird, wird er reproduzierbare Ergebnisse abwerfen, obwohl ein subjektiver Anteil drin ist.  
Ich habe Aufkleber mit euren Namen drauf und wenn ich euren Namen aufrufe, möchte ich, dass ihr euren Kleber auf dem Whiteboard dort aufklebt, wo ihr denkt, dass eure Testergebnisse euch eingestuft haben. Ich kann denen von euch, die es nicht wissen, ein bisschen Anleitung geben, ohne aufzudecken, was ich rechtlich nicht verraten darf. Lasst uns mal sehen, wie unsere Klasse so aufgestellt ist. Ich fange an.“ Jo nahm einen kleinen blauen Kreis vom Tisch und baute sich vor der Tafel auf. „Ich bin eine Standard Alpha mit einem Kellerwert von 15, also bin ich rechts von der Mittellinie. Ich bin außerdem Neutral mit einem Wert von 2. Damit bin ich hier.“ Jo klebte ihren Punkt knapp über die Mittellinie und auf halbem Weg zwischen 0 und 30 nach rechts.

„Simone, du bist dran.“ Jo hielt einen orangenen Kleber, den Simone entgegennahm. Dann begutachtete Simone den Graphen. Sie platzierte ihn und Jo nickte lächelnd. Sie machte mit dem nächsten Schüler weiter und bald bepunkteten bunt gefärbte Aufkleber den unteren linken Teil. April errötete als sie sah, wie weit abseits von ihren Klassenkameraden ihr roter Aufkleber war. Immerhin war ihrer nicht am weitesten unten. Das war Joseph. Und zwei andere Aufkleber waren etwa gleichauf mit ihrem in Unterwürfigkeit. Drei Aufkleber mussten übereinander geklebt werden, weil drei Schüler die gleichen Zahlen hatten. Jo versicherte ihnen, dass das völlig normal war.

Sie spielte ‚Heiß und Kalt‘ mit den drei Schülern, die ihre Ergebnisse nicht von ihren Rudelalphern bekommen hatten. Sie machte mit einer kurzen Diskussion der Z-Achse weiter, die den Kink-Index des Wolfs hinzufügte, aber sie versuchte nicht, sie zu zeichnen und sie nannte keine Z-Werte irgendwelcher Schüler. Die waren privat. Bald ging der Nachmittag zu Ende.

April sammelte ihre Sachen von ihrem Platz an der Wand zusammen und erinnerte sich erst wieder daran, dass sie nackt war, als sie die Tunika dort hängen sah. Sie war so vom Unterricht gepackt gewesen, dass sie das vergessen hatte. „Alpha Jo?“ rief sie. „Soll ich mich anziehen oder so nach Hause gehen?“

„Du darfst dich jetzt anziehen, April.“ Jo teilte die Bestrafungsberichte an die Omegas aus, die heute irgendeine Art Korrektur erhalten hatten. Es wurden immer Prügel ausgeteilt, manchmal viele. Manchmal schloss sich Sam dem Kurs an, um ihnen seine Hand zu leihen, wenn er nicht mit seiner eigenen Klasse beschäftigt war. Jo reichte April ihren als letztes. „Verstehst du, wieso du heute Morgen bestraft worden bist?“

„Ja, Alpha. Ich habe meine schlechte Stimmung mit in den Unterricht gebracht und sie alle spüren lassen. Und ich war unhöflich zu Saleem. Aber ich denke immer noch, dass er es auch verdient hatte, versohlt zu werden.“

„Na los, Omeger. Wir sehen uns morgen.“ Jo küsste Aprils Stirn und stupste sie zur Tür raus. April schlüpfte im Flur in ihre Tunika und starrte grimmig auf den Bericht in ihrer Hand. Sie wusste, dass das ihrer Summe heute Abend hinzugefügt werden würde und ihr graute jetzt schon davor. Fuck.

 

******************

 

„Das reicht!“, rief der Alpher. „Wenn wir das hier machen, werden wir es richtig machen, nicht halbherzig, als würden wir uns einen Scheiß interessieren! Ist das das Beste was ihr hingekriegt habt? Das ist Bullshit!“

„Lasst uns für heute an dieser Stelle Schluss machen, Leute… und morgen nochmal drüber reden, wenn wir alle Gelegenheit gehabt haben, darüber zu schlafen“, unterbrach Benny seinen Alpher und setzte sich auf und streckte die Arme über dem Kopf aus. Der Beta vorn im Raum stand wie erstarrt und sah zutiefst erschüttert aus. Toll. Danke, Cas. Castiel hatte sichtlich Mühe, an sich zu halten. Seine Hand lag zur Faust geballt auf dem Tisch und er biss sich auf die Lippe, sah unfokussiert in den Raum und atmete durch die Nase.

„Benedict, er ist mein Bruder. Wenn du denkst…“

„Ich mache mir keine Illusionen, dass Du Gordon oder irgendwelche seiner Kumpane aus der Schusslinie rauslässt, aber wir werden das nicht heute lösen und Du, mein Alpher, bist im Moment zu außer Dir, um weiterzumachen.“ Benny begegnete ohne zu Blinzeln oder Zurückzuzucken dem Blick seines Bosses. Dafür brauchte es einen tapferen Mann, aber damit kam er schließlich zu Castiel durch. Cas stieß ungleichmäßig den Atem aus.

„Du hast recht. Ich entschuldige mich bei allen. Marcus, es tut mir leid. Du gibst dein Bestes. Wir werden… wir werden es uns morgen nochmal angucken.“ Cas rieb eine Hand über sein Gesicht und um seinen Nacken, wie Dean es manchmal tat, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. „Ihr dürft alle gehen.“

Bobby legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, als sie den Raum verließen. „Komm mit mir, Cas. Wir machen einen Spaziergang.“

„Warum fühlt es sich an, als würde ich zu meiner Hinrichtung geführt werden?“, fragte Cas matt.

„Weil Du Dich schuldig fühlst. Komm, Du brauchst ein bisschen frische Luft. Und einen Drink.“

„Bobby, es ist 14:30h unter der Woche.“

„Tja, nun… irgendwo anders ist es 17h. Komm.“ Bobby führte Cas durchs Drehkreuz hinaus und auf den Bürgersteig des Campus, Richtung Zeke‘s. Sie redeten auf dem Weg, zunächst über nichts Wichtiges, nur lockere Unterhaltung zwischen Freunden und ein bisschen wahllosen Arbeitsklatsch. „Und wie passt sich der neue Junge ein? Ich hab nicht viel von ihm gesehen oder gehört, aber dieses Paarungsvideo ist Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins der ganzen Gemeinschaft. Wie benimmt sich ein Omega, der so fickt, im echten Leben?“

„Er ist eine Herausforderung, Bobby. Dean scheint ihn verstehen zu können und sie verständigen sich mit bemerkenswerter Leichtigkeit.“ Bobby hielt die Tür zu Zeke’s für den Alpher auf und sie setzten sich auf zwei Barhocker. „Könnte aber gut sein, dass ich ihn umbringe, bevor wir es schaffen uns einigen. Er hat für alles eine Klugscheißer-Antwort.“

„Nichts für ungut, Alpher, aber es sieht Dir gar nicht ähnlich, einen Omega den Laden schmeißen zu lassen. Warum hast Du ihm nicht einfach die harte Wirklichkeit erklärt und ihm den Arsch aufgerissen? Klingt, als würde ihm das richtig guttun.“

Cas hielt an Zeke gerichtet zwei Finger hoch. Die Geste war überflüssig. Der Barkeeper hatte die zwei Bier schon in der Hand und war auf dem Weg, sie abzuliefern. Er nickte den Alphas feierlich zu und ließ sie dann in Ruhe reden. Castiel nahm einen guten, langen Zug von seinem Pint, bevor er Bobby antwortete.

„Es ist kompliziert, Singer. Ich darf das hier nicht vermasseln. Er gehört noch nicht mir, er gehört Dean. Und ich habe Dean freie Hand versprochen. Ich habe Dean versprochen, dass wir so gleichberechtigt wie möglich sein werden. Wenn ich da reinbrettere wie eine Lokomotive und Michael aus den Schuhen puste, wird er mir das für immer übel nehmen und wir müssen uns damit vom Beginn unserer Ehe an arrangieren. Das Gleichgewicht ist… ich darf das nicht vermasseln und ich hab nur einen Versuch.“

„Wie ist der Kleine so?“

„Er ist ein unsäglicher Stinkstiefel. Ist vermutlich sein ganzes Leben lang zu kurz gekommen, gefangen in einem Körper, der sich überrollen und jemand anderem das Steuer überlassen möchte, während sein Wolf den Truck zu stehlen versucht, um alle eine Klippe hinunterzufahren. Und er hatte eine Familie am Hals, die ihm nicht geben kann, was er braucht.“

„Klingt wie jemand anderes, den ich kenne… außer der Teil mit dem Überrollen.“ Bobby sah Castiel durch den Rückwand-Spiegel hinter der Bar in die Augen und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Ja, tut es wohl“, räumte Cas ein. „Und er gibt sich Mühe, Bobby. Er ist kein schlechter Junge, wenn er grade mal nicht posiert und versucht, seinen Besitzanspruch auf seinen Gefährten geltend zu machen.“ Cas schmunzelte. „Dieser Omega hat nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was auf ihn zukommt, wenn er Dean erstmal kennenlernt. Er nimmt einen großen Bissen aus etwas, für das er nicht das kleinste bisschen bereit ist. Als würde er einen Tiger beim Schwanz packen…“

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab mir die beiden auf dem Video wieder und wieder anguckt und versucht rauszufinden, wie zum Fick Michael das gemacht hat. Für mich sah es so aus, als hätte er Dean total durchschaut. Wenn Du mich fragst, gleichen die sich wie ein Ei dem anderen und wir anderen sollten uns unbedingt Notizen machen.“

Cas seufzte schwer. „Ich kann es nicht zu lange so weiterlaufen lassen. Michael braucht die Stabilität des Rudels. Er kratzt an den Wänden und bettelt geradezu um eine starke Hand. Er muss In Besitz Genommen werden. Ich denke eigentlich nicht, dass er tatsächlich ein Balg ist. Ich denke, das ist nur der verzweifelte Schrei eines angsterfüllten Omegas, der denkt, niemand sieht ihn. Und ich denke, sein Wolf musste den Laden schon so lange schmeißen, dass sein Omega irgendwo richtig tief da drin verloren gegangen ist. Ein Balg zu sein, ist sein allerletzter Versuch, keine angeborene Voreinstellung. Ich vermute, dass er ein komplett anderer Mensch sein wird, wenn wir ihm seinen Omega wieder vorstellen.“

„Das ist der Alpher, den ich kenne“, nickte Bobby. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er ein Balg ist oder nicht, aber ich weiß, dass Du für ihn einschreiten und ihn am Genick packen musst. Darauf zu warten, dass er entscheidet auf den Cas-und-Dean-Zug aufzuspringen, wird es für ihn nur schwerer machen, sich später daran zu gewöhnen, mein Freund. Wenn Du noch viel länger wartest, wirst Du seinen Respekt vielleicht völlig verlieren. Klingt doch so, als würde er geradezu darum betteln, dass Du es tust.

„Wie gesagt, ich hab hierfür nur einen Versuch.“

„Was möchte Dein Wolf tun?“

Cas lachte humorlos. „Er möchte Michael, seit wir uns getroffen haben, die Eier durch die Kehle rausreißen, aber er hat hier nicht mehr zu sagen als der Omega. Du weißt, dass das keine Option ist.“

„Nun, vielleicht triffst Du ihn auf halber Strecke, Alpher.“

„Ich habe Dean einen Monat versprochen.“ Cas trank wieder aus seiner Flasche.

„Hast Du das? Was genau hast Du ihm versprochen?“

Cas hob an seinen Freund gerichtet eine Augenbraue. „Dean möchte einen Monat bevor Michael irgendwelche Tests oder Trainingsprogramme macht; einen Monat für sich, um sich nach der Paarung zu finden.“

„Hat er gesagt, dass er keinen Kontakt mit Dir oder Der Einrichtung möchte? Oder dem Rest des Rudels?“

„Nein. Er meinte, ich könnte ihm so viel schreiben, wie ich möchte und dass er und Michael da wären. Es klang nicht wirklich so, als würde er sich mit ihm einpferchen.“

„Hmm. Gibt es also irgendeinen Grund, die Treueschwüre und die formale Gründung Deines Rudels aufzuschieben? Könntest Du das machen, ohne Dein Versprechen Dean und Michael gegenüber zu brechen? Auf die Weise könnten sie den Rest ihres Monats schon In Besitz Genommen und gefestigt verbringen. Dann haben sie auch die Möglichkeit, sich gleich im vollen Rahmen ihrer Rudelränge zu finden. Jetzt grade, Cas, ist der Junge im Niemandsland. Er gehört nicht mehr seinem Vater, aber er gehört auch noch nicht Dir. Er wird ertrinken, wenn Du einen Monat darauf wartest, ihm den Rettungsring zuzuwerfen.“

„Es ist einfach so schwer, das zu wissen, Bobby. Versuche ich grade die Quadratur des Kreises? Ich habe einen Verlobten, der Tiefer Alpha ist, genau wie ich. Wir sollen nicht zusammenpassen. Ich habe eine Omegagefährtin, deren Körper zerbrechen wird, falls ich meinen Wolf bei ihr von der Leine lasse, und ich habe einen Stark Dominanten Rivalen, den ich willentlich in mein Heim bringe, der die Macht hat, alles zu zerstören, wenn er das möchte. Was machen wir hier? Wie soll das jemals funktionieren? Das ist doch ein Traum, der von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt ist, oder nicht? Vielleicht will das Universum einfach nicht, dass ich glücklich bin.“

„Mit Verlaub, Alpher.“ Zeke stand vor ihm. „Die Sache ist die, dass wenn man Barkeeper in einer Bar dieser Größe ist, man quasi gezwungen ist zu lauschen, ob man das nun möchte oder nicht. Stört es Sie, wenn ich meinen Senf dazugebe? Es ist nicht wirklich von Bedeutung und ich könnte völlig danebenliegen. Es verpflichtet Sie nichts dazu, mir zuzuhören, aber ich kenne Sie und Dean jetzt schon lange.“

Castiel nickte ihm fortzufahren. Zeke war ein zuverlässiger Freund und seit langem ein Vertrauter. Er hatte oft gezeigt, dass er einen Hang dazu hatte, komplizierte Lebensangelegenheiten in einfache, behandelbare Schritte aufzubrechen und Cas wusste seine Ansicht stets zu schätzen. Außerdem vertraute Dean ihm. Deans Begabung, Leute in ihrem Innersten zu lesen und ihren Charakter unter der Oberfläche zu beurteilen, war unübertroffen. Wenn Dean Zeke vertraute, dann war Zeke gute Gesellschaft.

„Wenn ich Sie richtig verstehe und von dem, was ich bereits über Sie weiß, haben Sie die perfekte Omegagefährtin für Ihren Alpher. Sie ist fügsam und beruhigend für den Alpher, der das Gefühl hat, überall um Zustimmung kämpfen zu müssen. Der Alpher kann den Tag draußen in der Welt kämpfend verbringen, die ihm einfach nicht geben will, was er möchte, und dann zu einer perfekten, willigen Gefährtin nach Hause kommen, um ihn zu besänftigen und alles besser zu machen.  
Dann haben Sie dieses Alpha-Balg, mit dem Sie verlobt sind, der Ihren Dominanten Wolf herausfordert. Der große Junge möchte jemanden, der nicht jedes Mal gleich zerbricht, wenn er den Kiefer zuschnappt. Jemanden, der ihm etwas zum Zuschnappen gibt, jemanden, bei dem sich seine Nackenhaare in freudiger Erwartung einer guten Tracht Prügel aufstellen.  
Und schließlich, als wäre das nicht perfekt genug, segnet das Universum Sie mit einem Dominanten Rohdiamanten, den Sie zu Hause formen, trainieren und leiten können, jemanden, den Ihr vorderes Gehirn unter seine Fittiche nehmen kann, um ihn in etwas Fantastisches zu verwandeln. Sie sind ein Lehrer, Alpher, und das Universum hat Ihnen jemanden gegeben, der dringend unterrichtet werden muss.  
Sie, Alpher, haben drei unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten, die Sie Ihr gesamtes Erwachsenenleben zu balancieren versuchen: Sie sind ein Professor und ein Mentor, ein mächtiger Dominanter Wolf, der eine Herausforderung braucht, und ein selbstbewusster, bestimmter Alpher, der Ordnung und Folgsamkeit verlangt. Also, widersprechen Sie mir, wenn ich mich täusche, aber für mich sieht es so aus, als wäre alles, was Sie immer wollten, genau in Ihrem Schoß gelandet.“

Castiel starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Und außerdem, bevor Sie sich jetzt Sorgen machen, selbstsüchtig zu sein und alles bloß für sich selbst zu nehmen, schauen Sie es sich aus Deans Perspektive an. Er hat auch drei definierende Charakterzüge. Er ist ein Devotes Balg, ein Alpha-Lehrer und ein großer, beschützerischer Bruder. Ist für ihn wahrscheinlich auch kein schlechter Deal, wenn Sie Ihre Leute da hinstellen, wo sie hinpassen. Ich weiß noch nicht viel über die beiden Omegas, aber ich hab den Verdacht, dass die vielleicht auch von diesem Arrangement profitieren… diesem Arrangement, von dem Sie sagen, dass es bedeutet, dass das Universum was gegen Sie hat. Denken Sie darüber nach, Castiel. Wollt ihr Jungs noch ein Bier?“

 

****************

 

„Danke, Meg. Ja, werde ich.“ Dean legte auf und ging in die Küche zurück, wo sein Gefährte auf der Suche nach etwas, woraus man ein Abendessen machen konnte, durch den Vorratsraum wühlte.

„Ich hab Sam geschrieben, dass er auf seinem Weg hier her ein paar Hähnchenschnitzel kaufen soll. Er wird heute Abend packen, um uns für den Monat den Freiraum füreinander zu geben. Das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, ist ihm Abendessen zu machen, bevor wir ihn rausschmeißen. Aber ich hab ihn gewarnt, dass wir ganz bestimmt kein Tofu essen werden.“ Dean holte frisches Gemüse aus dem Kühlschrank und begann, einen Salat zusammenzuwerfen.

Michael wusch einen Brokkolikopf in der Spüle ab. „Würdest du heute Abend mit mir ‚spielen‘, Dean? Ich würde gerne ein bisschen mit deiner Ausdauer experimentieren, rausfinden, wo deine Grenzen sind und worauf du reagierst.“

„Natürlich.“

„Brauchst du von mir irgendeine Zusicherung? Ich verspreche, es fürs erste einfach zu halten. Ich möchte dich genau an die Kante des Orgasmus bringen und dann nachlassen. Ich möchte sehen, wie oft du das kannst, bevor du einknickst, aber ich habe nicht vor, dieses Mal irgendwelche Schmerzspiele zu machen und ich werde dich nicht bestrafen, falls du versagst. Solange du dich nicht mir gegenüber wie das totale Balg aufführst, verspreche ich, dich am Ende kommen zu lassen. Eins nach dem anderen, wie gesagt. Und ich werde dich öfter als normal fragen, wie es dir geht, sodass ich mich daran gewöhnen kann, wie du reagierst und wie sich das durch den Bund anfühlt.“

„Das klingt perfekt, Mann. Ich bin ein bisschen… hier, guck selbst.“ Dean nahm Michaels feuchte Hand und drückte sie über seinen Schritt, sodass er den Effekt seiner Worte auf seinen Gefährten spüren konnte. Michael küsste ihn süß und ließ sie Stirn an Stirn ruhen.

„Ich habe so einen Riesenmist gebaut, Dean, und es tut mich wirklich sehr leid. Ich sehe jetzt, wie dumm ich war. Bitte sag, dass du immer noch an mich glaubst. Ich werde diesen Fehler niemals wieder machen.“

Dean griff Michaels Schultern und presste seinen Körper gegen den seines Gefährten. Er antwortete nicht mit Worten. Er ließ seine Bundverbindung für sich sprechen, als sie gemeinsam in der Küche standen und sich festhielten.

Dean machte sich los und ging zurück zum Salat. Das Umschalten zu seinem Alpha schien mühelos, obwohl es das nicht war. „Ich habe mich grade nach Gabriel erkundigt. Sie haben ihn heute nach Hause gebracht, damit er da fertig genesen kann. Dort wird es einfacher für ihn sein. Ich bin sicher, dass sie wissen, dass er nicht lange bleiben wird, aber vielleicht wird es ihm gut tun, ein wenig Zeit mit seinem Bruder zu verbringen.“

„Was ist seine Geschichte, Dean? Ihr habt mir nie erklärt, wieso wir ihn blutend und verwundet am Straßenrand abgeholt haben. Castiel hat etwas über eine Rettung gesagt?“

„Das ist alles vertraulich, also darfst du das, was ich dir gleich erzählen werde, niemandem weitersagen. Ernsthaft.“

„Wem sollte ich es sagen?“

„Nein, es ist mir ernst. Das könnte Leben oder Tod bedeuten.“ Dean hielt Michaels Blick, bis der Omega neugierig nickte.

„Okay. Gabriel arbeitet als Spitzel in Schwarzhandelaufdeckung. Er gibt sich als Omegaschüler aus oder als Hure oder was auch immer ihn in die echten Dreckslöcher reinbringt, um sie gründlich zu untersuchen und die Sklaven innen drin zu retten. Er arbeitet mit einem ganzen Team zusammen und sie unterstehen alle Bobby. Nur die höchsten Mitarbeiter der Einrichtung wissen überhaupt, dass wir in einem Rettungsprogramm involviert sind, um die Agenten so lange wie möglich sicher zu halten. Es wird nicht ewig so funktionieren. Eines Tages wird man ihn überall erkennen oder die Information sickert raus, weil einer von uns, die es wissen, dumm war und am falschen Ort mit der falschen Peron darüber geredet hat und dann wird die Hölle los sein. Aber er und Cas geben sich große Mühe, um sein Gesicht aus dem Rampenlicht und den Boulevardblättern rauszuhalten. Castiel hasst es, aber er kann Gabe nicht davon abhalten, es zu tun. Er kann nur versuchen zu kontrollieren, wie er es tut.“

Michael war sprachlos, aber Dean machte weiter. „Ich weiß nicht, was zur Hölle er sich dabei gedacht hat, da allein reinzugehen. Bobby hat einen Schlag gegen Gordon nicht autorisiert. Gabe hat das selbstständig gemacht und jetzt muss er Bobby und seinem kleinen Bruder eine Erklärung abliefern.“

„Kleinen Bruder? Ich dachte, Castiel wäre älter.“

„Nein, Gabe ist älter, aber Cas ist… nun, er ist Alpher.“ Dean stellte den Salat in den Kühlschrank und begann, Brokkoli zu schneiden. Die Haustür öffnete sich und Sam kam mit ein paar Tüten voller Lebensmittel und einem Sixpack Bier rein. „Hey, Sam! Oh gut, du hast Bier mitgebracht.“

„Hier, Michael. Nimm mal das hier.“ Sam reichte Michael die Tüte mit dem Hähnchen drin und Michael nahm sie entgegen und stellte sie in die Spüle. Er trat beiseite, als Dean die Vorbereitung übernahm. Dean war in dieser Küche so zu Hause, dass er zu fließen schien – wie eine Flüssigkeit.

„Erzähl weiter über Gabriel, Dean“, ermunterte Michael, „falls du kannst, meine ich. Ist Sam…?“

„Ja, Sam weiß es. Er ist höchstrangiges Personal. Außerdem war er mit dabei am Nullpunkt als… nun, jetzt bin ich vorschnell.“ Dean ließ den Ofen vorheizen und würzte das Hähnchen. „Gib mir mal bitte jemand ein Bier.“ Eine Flasche Bier erschien neben der Spüle, Deckel schon abgemacht. „Danke.  
Also ja. Gabe hat diese ganze Sache allein gemacht und ist dabei fast aufgeflogen, aber er hat ein Mädchen rausgeholt. Ich schätze, Gordon hat eine respektable Front, wenn man durch die Vordertür reinkommt und einen Haufen Filz, der hinten raussickert. Das wussten wir nicht.“

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich überrascht bin“, warf Sam ein. „Gordon war mir schon immer unheimlich. Er ist einfach ein gruseliges, verstörendes Arschloch. Es gibt nicht vieles, das ich ihm nicht zutrauen würde.“

„Warum würde ein Omega wie Gabriel sich selbst für Fremde in solch eine Gefahr begeben? Ich meine, ich verstehe, dass er helfen möchte, aber Mensch, da tatsächlich so reinzugehen und zu riskieren, geschnappt zu werden? Ist er übergeschnappt?“

„Ja, ist er ein bisschen“, sagte Sam schwerwiegend.

Dean erklärte: „Michael, Gabe hat in seinem Leben einen Riesenhaufen Scheiße abgekriegt. Nicht nur eine wahnhafte, kontrollsüchtige Hexe einer Mutter, die ihn fast hat sterben lassen, weil sie nicht an Omesol-Vergiftung glauben wollte, aber auch, naja… Er könnte reagieren, indem er sich zusammenrollt und für immer in Fötusposition bleiben oder er kann kämpfen wie ein Omega. Er ist nicht der Typ, der einfach aufgibt.“

„Was für andere Scheiße?“

„Nur ein Jahr, bevor ich Cas getroffen habe, ist Gabriels Wahre Gefährtin bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Er war am Boden zerstört. Er war deshalb über Jahre total im Arsch. Schlimme Depression, Selbstmordgedanken, das ganze Programm. Cas hat mich ihm für ein ganzes Jahr nicht vorgestellt. Endlich, vielleicht vier Jahre nach ihrem Tod, hat Cas Gabe überredet, wieder zu versuchen gesund zu werden, wenigstens zu versuchen, sich wieder menschlich zu fühlen. Cas hat ihm geholfen, eine Alpha zu finden, die bei ihm sein würde, wenn er läufig wurde. Seit Marina hatte er das immer allein durchlitten und Cas dachte nicht, dass er noch viel länger leben würde, wenn er keine Hilfe bekam.  
Die Sache ist die, dass damals – und das ist noch nicht lange her – aber damals waren die Bestimmungen über Sexarbeiter beschissen. Das Mädel, mit dem er einen Vertrag hatte, war ein Profi und sie war süß zu ihm und alles, aber sie hatte mit der Verhütung nicht aufgepasst. Es gab damals kein Gesetz, dass Sexarbeiter über Medikamente Buch führen mussten oder irgendwelche körperlichen Tests machen mussten, bevor sie ihren Samen in nichtsahnende Klienten gefickt haben. Gabe wurde in seiner ersten Läufigkeit, nachdem er wieder Mainstream war, schwanger. Es war furchtbar. Er war so fürchterlich zerbrochen…“

Sam nahm da auf, wo Dean verstummt war. „Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, hatte er nach zwei Monaten eine Fehlgeburt. Er hatte sich grade damit abgefunden, dass er Mutter werden würde und er hat einfach… Ich kann mir das nicht mal vorstellen. Er hat einen Kleiderbügel aus seinem Schrank genommen und in sich selbst rumgestochen, bis er alles zerstört hatte. Castiel fand ihn ohnmächtig und heftig blutend. Sie haben sein Leben retten können, aber sie konnten den Schaden an seiner Gebärmutter nicht reparieren.“

„Er ist seitdem weit gekommen“, sagte Dean. „Das ist natürlich alles privat, aber du bist jetzt Rudel und du musst es wissen. Manchmal hat er noch Momente, in denen er einfach allein sein muss. Cas hält ihn genau im Auge, stellt sicher, dass er immer einen Besitzanspruch auf ihn hat, sodass er Gabes Gemütszustand selbst fühlen kann. Manchmal versteckt der Rattenbastard, wenn er beginnt abzusinken. Er wird emotional niemals komplett heilen, aber er versucht es. Wie gesagt, er kämpft wie ein Omega.“

Sam machte wieder weiter. „Die Arbeit, die er tut, hilft ihm genauso sehr wie den Omegas, die er rausholt. Sein gepaarter Geruch ist jetzt soweit verblasst, dass die meisten Wölfe es nicht mehr riechen können. Außerdem ist er nicht in Gefahr, aufzufliegen, indem er unerwartet auf seinen Wahren Gefährten trifft.“ Sam nahm nach diesen Worten einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. „Er hat mir mal gesagt, dass er seine Gefährtin und seinen Welpen nicht beschützen konnte, aber vielleicht kann er es wieder gutmachen, indem er jemand anderes rettet.“

„Himmel“, war alles, was Michael dazu sagen konnte. Dean stimmte zu.

Die Anspannung dieser fürchterlichen Geschichte ließ nach, als sie eine bescheuerte, sinnlose Sitcom anmachten und das Abendessen kochen ließen. Niemand hatte viel zu erzählen, deshalb holte Michael mehr Bier und kuschelte sich auf der Couch an seinen Gefährten. Der Alpha-Geruch sprach zu ihm und brachte ihm Trost. Wie musste sich das für Gabriel angefühlt haben? Er konnte sich die Tiefe von Gabriels Schmerz nicht mal vorstellen. Er wollte es auch nicht.

Deans Handy plingte mit einer SMS. Michael wusste aus Deans emotionaler Reaktion, dass sie von Cas war. Zum ersten Mal fand er, dass es ihn nicht wirklich störte. Dean lachte leicht in sich hinein, als er ein paar Nachrichten mit seinem Verlobten wechselte. Er ließ eine Hand leicht durch Michaels Haare streicheln und küsste gelegentlich die Seite seines Halses. Konnte es wirklich so leicht sein? Gab es genug Dean, um ihn zu haben, ohne darum zu kämpfen?

Endlich legte Dean sein Handy auf den Beistelltisch. „Cas möchte uns morgen früh um zehn an Der Einrichtung treffen, um formale Rudelschwüre zu diskutieren und zu planen, wann und wo wir die E.F.s machen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, ich müsste erst meinen Dom fragen. Was sagst du, Michael? Hast du ein Problem damit? Morgen werden wir erstmal nur reden: nicht die tatsächlichen Schwüre und kein Geficke.“

„Das ist für mich in Ordnung, Dean. Zehn Uhr.“ Er rieb seine Nase an Deans Kehle, um seinen Gefährten zu wittern.

„Okey-dokey. Ich werde es ihn wissen lassen. Danke, Mann.“ Dean wollte Michael wissen lassen, dass ihm bewusst war, wie schwer das für den Omega war, aber sein Wolf meinte, er sollte es fürs erste für sich behalten. Dean hörte auf den Wolf und ließ es bei einem einfach Danke bleiben.

„Wir sollten heute eigentlich packen, aber mir ist einfach nicht danach. Vielleicht nächste Woche“, erklärte Dean niemand bestimmten. Die Eieruhr für den Ofen klingelte und sie hievten sich alle auf die Füße fürs Abendessen. Ihre Getränke nahmen sie mit zum Tisch.

Das Abendessen war köstlich. Michael ergänzte Deans Kochkünste auf der länger werdenden Liste mit dem Titel: „Wie verflucht glücklich ich mich schätzen kann“, und haute rein. Die entgegenliegende Liste war nicht kurz, aber die Vorteile überwogen die Nachteile und Michael war nicht blöd.

„Ich wollte dich noch fragen, Michael“, begann Sam nachdem er einen Mundvoll Huhn mit einem Schluck Bier runtergespült hatte, „Wusstest du, was du tust, als du dich mit meinem Bruder gepaart hast? Ich meine, womit du den Paarungsanspruch tatsächlich dazu gekriegt hast zu halten? Erinnerst du dich an irgendwas davon?“

„Sicher tu ich das. Ich erinnere mich an alles. Was meinst du, ob ich wusste, was ich tue? Ich hab es einfach gemacht, schätze ich. Ich hab das nicht alleine gemacht, weißt du. Dean war auch da.“

„Nein, ich weiß, aber was DU gemacht hast, war völlig ab der Norm. Von allem, was wir in den letzten zehn Jahren über Eroberungsficks gelernt haben, ich meine, da muss es einen Besitzanspruch geben, weißt du? Es funktioniert nur, wenn ein Akt sexuell aggressiver Dominierung vorliegt. Einfach nur den Wolf deines Partners zu streicheln, erzeugt keinen Besitzanspruch. Zumindest hat niemand, den ich kenne, das je passieren sehen. Aber das ist es, was du gemacht hast. Wir haben es alle gesehen und wir haben es für zukünftige Untersuchungen auf Video. Du bist ein bisschen laut geworden, als du nahe dran warst, aber du hast kein bisschen Besitzgier oder Aggression gezeigt. Michael, du hast etwas gemacht, was niemand je gesehen hat und wir haben keine Ahnung, wie du es gemacht hast.“ Sam wandte sich an seinen Bruder. Dean hörte auf zu essen und starrte seinen Bruder an, seine Gabel auf halbem Weg zum Mund erstarrt. „Weißt du es, Dean?“

„Scheiße, Sammy. Ich hab da nicht mal drüber nachgedacht. Ich habe keine Ahnung.“

„Dean, er hat dich von unten getoppt, soviel ist klar. Und es war eine wirklich süße D-/S-Szene. Ich bin froh zu wissen, dass ihr zwei von Beginn an gleich so gut zusammen funktioniert, aber es hätte keinen Paarungsbund schaffen sollen, nicht mal obwohl du ihn gebissen hast. Wir haben Pärchen das so oft versuchen sehen und es klappt nie. Dann müssen wir von vorne anfangen und sie es nochmal probieren lassen. Kannst du dich aus deinen Forschungen an irgendetwas so ähnliches erinnern? Irgendwas, das funktioniert hat?“ Sam hob an seinen Bruder gerichtet beide Augenbrauen.

Dean nahm einen Bissen und dachte beim Kauen darüber nach. Er sah seinen Gefährten an. Michael schien interessiert zu sein, da er möglicherweise etwas Besonderes war, aber er sah nicht verunsichert aus. Dean war verunsichert. Er wusste, dass Sam Recht hatte. Er sollte keineswegs jetzt grade mit Michael Gepaart sein. Besitzansprüche funktionierten so nicht. Er ging das durch, was er von dem Tag noch wusste, und konnte nirgends im Akt genug Aggression finden, um den Bund zu rechtfertigen. Der aggressivste Teil war gewesen, als Michael Dean auf den Oberschenkel geschlagen hatte. Er schüttelte an Sam gerichtet den Kopf. „Nein. Nie.“

„Nun, es wird natürlich eine volle Untersuchung geben. Wenn ihr zwei da was ganz Neues entdeckt habt, müssen wir wissen, was es ist, besonders, wenn es heißt, dass es einen zivilisierteren Weg gibt, Besitzansprüche aufzustellen. Das Gute ist, dass der Paarungsbund tatsächlich gegriffen hat. Er ist stark und sauber und dauerhaft. An dem ist nichts Instabiles. Es ist ein normaler, gesunder Bund. Ich kann nur überhaupt nicht verstehen, wie es funktioniert hat.“

„Vermutlich, weil ich einfach großartig bin“, meinte Michael mit vollem Mund.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Aufeinandertreffen der zwei Doms? Ja, das passiert hier. …Und ein bisschen anderer Kram.

Kapitel 22

JETZT

Der Bacon war fast fertig. Sonnenlicht strömte durch das Küchenfenster und ließ die O-Saftgläser funkeln wie in einer Putzmittelwerbung. Dean war unheimlich gut drauf. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass ein Wolf außerhalb seiner Läufigkeit oder Brunft oder bei einer Paarungsreaktion seine Erektion und funktionelle Erregung nicht für mehr als drei Stunden aufrechterhalten konnte, aber Michael hatte ihn über mehr als vier gestreckt. Vier Stunden qualvolles Nur-fast-nah-genug-um... aber dann folgte am Ende ein so epischer Orgasmus, dass Deans Penis die Nachbeben nur heute früh spüren konnte.

Und außerdem tat ihm außer seinem Penis im Moment nichts weh. Normalerweise würden seine Nippel oder seine Pobacken oder die Muskeln tief in ihm drin nach einer derart intensiven Nacht wund und empfindlich sein. Heute nicht, Kumpel. Obwohl er das Nachbrennen genauso zu schätzen wusste wie jeder andere, war dessen Abwesenheit heute Morgen wie der Frühlingsanfang. Er war ein bisschen wund, wo Stunden der Stimulation seinen Penis belastet hatten, aber Dean schuldete Michael ein riesiges Frühstück als Dankeschön. Er hatte alles gemacht, was er versprochen hatte und nichts, was er nicht vorher erwähnt hatte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit mit Dean geredet, ihn von innen und außen beobachtet, ihn permanent überwacht. Er hatte Dean sogar aufstehen lassen und für ein paar Minuten jämmerlich im Haus auf und ab laufen, als er von einer Spitze nicht von allein wieder runterkommen konnte und fürchtete, er könnte über die Kante fallen, bevor sie fertig waren.

Die blauen Flecken auf Deans Hintern verblassten jetzt zügig. In der Vergangenheit hatte er es immer gehasst, wie schnell sein Körper Castiels Spuren ausradierte, aber jetzt grade konnte er sie nicht schnell genug loswerden. Er wollte eine Tracht Michael-Prügel und er war es verflucht leid, darauf warten zu müssen. Dean summte beim Kochen. Er mischte ein perfektes Verhältnis von Milch und Eiern für Arme Ritter zusammen und stellte eine Pfanne mit echtem Ahornsirup auf den Herd um sie heiß zu machen. Das Feuer machte er noch nicht an – machte nur alles bereit für Michaels Auftauchen.

Michael war offensichtlich kein Morgenmensch und Dean ließ ihn ausschlafen. Seine Fantasie machte einen Ausflug, während er kochte und er konnte sich genau so in Castiels Küche stehen sehen, wie er mit tieferen Linien im Gesicht den Welpen zurief, mit dem Rennen aufzuhören und den Tisch zu decken. Er stellte sich vor, wie er alle im Rudel auf ihrem Weg zur Frühstück küsste: April würde sauber und aufgeweckt sein und sich von ihm auf die Wange küssen lassen, Cas wäre voller Bewegung und effizienter Energie, sein allgegenwärtiger hellbrauner Trenchcoat wäre über seinen Arm gelegt, während er einen Teller mit Würstchen und einen wirklichen Guten-Morgen-Kuss von seinem Ehemann entgegennahm, nur um dann ruhig zwei oder drei rauflustige Welpen an ihre Plätz am Tisch zu führen. Und Michael. Michael würde mit verwuschelten Haaren und einem Bademantel über einen T-Shirt und Boxershorts reinschlurfen, Dean mit einem Grunzen bedenken und wortlos einen Teller Eier entgegennehmen. Dean würde ihn am Handgelenk zurückziehen müssen, um von seinem Gefährten einen Kuss zu kriegen, aber er würde es tun. Er würde Michael vielleicht auch für eine Minute gegen den Tresen drängen und ihre Becken aneinander reiben, während er an seiner Kehle saugte.

Deans Fantasie hatte einen realen Effekt. Er nahm den letzten Bacon-Streifen aus der Pfanne und stellte die Herdplatte unter der leeren Pfanne aus, um sie abkühlen zu lassen. Dann lehnte er sich auf einem Arm über den Küchentresen, ließ seine rechte Hand seine Jogginghose hinuntergleiten und packte sich selbst mit festem Griff. Er streichelte langsam, während das Bild in seinem Kopf zu einer Vision seines Gefährten wurde, der ihn umdrehte, sich über den Tresen lehnte und seinen Sub anordnete, sich an die Arbeit zu machen und ihn vernünftig aufzuwecken. Dean stellte sich vor, wie die Familie am Tisch gemeinschaftlich die Augen verdrehte und Cas ein paar der Welpen schickte, die restlichen Essensteller zu holen, da ihre Dads offensichtlich nicht planten, irgendjemanden zu füttern außer ihre eigenen Wölfe. Das Bild war so vollständig häuslich und glücklich und dabei gleichzeitig verfickt heiß und Dean war in seiner eigenen Fantasie verloren.

„Und was genau denkst du, dass du da tust? Nimm deine Hand von meinem Eigentum, Sub. Sofort!“

Dean fuhr auf und zog seine Hand aus seiner Hose. Er drehte sich zu Michael, dessen Erscheinung dem Bild in seiner Fantasie fast eins-zu-eins entsprach. „Was? Du hast nie gesagt, dass ich nicht…“

„Oh doch, hab ich. Ich sagte, niemand berührt dich sexuell außer mir und Castiel. Bist du Castiel? Oder ich? Und überhaupt, warum bist du angezogen? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich erwarte, dass du nackt bist.“ Michael wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort und tippte seinen Fuß wie ein blauhaariger Bibliothekar.

„Es tut mir leid, Michael. Ich habe missverstanden, was du mit der ersten Regel gemeint hast. Ich dachte, niemand SONST. Warte. Du meinst, dass ich mich niemals wieder selbst berühren darf? Was ist, wenn ich bei Cas bin? Nicht mal in der Dusche? Alter, das ist eine Omega-Regel! Du kannst nicht… was, wenn ich um Erlaubnis frage? Was, wenn ich für ne Woche oder mehr allein verreise?“

„Hör auf, nach Schlupflöchern zu suchen, Dean. Es ist eine Regel. Du hast gestern gesagt, dass das für dich ok ist und es hat sich nichts geändert. Du wirst darüber informiert werden, inwiefern deine Regeln sich vielleicht ändern, wenn du bei ihm bist, sobald wir Gelegenheit hatten, darüber zu sprechen und uns geeinigt haben. Für den Moment kannst du einfach davon ausgehen, dass meine Regeln immer gelten. Und warum bist du IMMER NOCH angezogen?“ Michael trat in Deans persönlichen Bereich heran, sodass sein Geruch die Nase von Deans Wolf füllte.

Es war schwierig, aber er kämpfte darum, anwesend zu bleiben. „Ne, Michael. Das ist nicht richtig. Ich habe nicht zugestimmt, ständig nackt und in Szene zu bleiben. Das wird für mich überhaupt nicht funktionieren. Ich brauche es, wenn ich es brauche, aber außerhalb unserer Spielzeiten bin ich einfach Dean und darf Kleidung tragen.“ Dean trat einen Schritt von seinem Gefährten zurück, um die Pfanne für Arme Ritter vorzuheizen und seinen Kopf von Michaels überwältigendem Geruch freizubekommen. „Das mit dem Anfassen tut mir leid. Ich habe das falsch verstanden und ich schulde dir was dafür, aber das andere werde ich außerhalb unserer Szenen nicht tun. Außerdem kann ich nicht nackt kochen.“

Michael musterte ihn und dann bemerkte er das Essen. Dean hörte seinen Magen knurren. Michael biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Offensichtlich versuchte er zu entscheiden, ob er schwach erscheinen würde, wenn er schon am zweiten Tag bei einer Regel zurückruderte. „Na gut. Ich kann vernünftig sein. Wenn wir uns in einer Szene befinden, bist du nackt und ansonsten darfst du dich anziehen wie du willst. Aber du darfst dich selbst nicht aus irgendeinem anderen Grund als zum Waschen und aus gesundheitlichen Gründen berühren. Dein Penis und dein Arsch gehören deinen Doms. Hast du mich verstanden?“

„Ja, Michael.“ Dean hatte große Mühe, das „Sir“ wegzulassen. Verhandeln war knifflig und manchmal wurden Aussagen durch kleine Tricks und subtiles Machtspiel getroffen. Michael hatte nicht bestätigt, dass Dean bestraft werden würde und Dean würde es nicht nochmal ansprechen. Er liebte eine gute Tracht Prügel, aber nicht, wenn er wirklich eine Regel gebrochen hatte. Das war einfach anders und er wollte seine erste Erfahrung mit Michaels Dominanter Hand nicht machen, weil er irgendwas vermasselt hatte.

Dean war mit Kochen fertig und servierte Michael einen dampfenden Teller. Er küsste die Seite von Michaels Kopf, als er ihm Kaffee brachte und dann setzte er sich selbst auch hin. Sie beide grübelten über die Dinge nach, während sie aßen. Beide waren unruhig. Ein wichtiger Grund dafür, dass Pärchen wie Dean und Michael Prügel in ihrer Beziehung nutzten, war, dass es erlaubte, mit Schwierigkeiten untereinander abzuschließen. Aber sie hatten versprochen, es langsam anzugehen und sie hatten nicht genug besprochen, um die nächsten Schritte klarzumachen. Wenn eine Regel nicht klar war, war sie dann gebrochen worden oder nicht?

„Danke für gestern Nacht, Michael. Das war unglaublich und ich fühle mich heute früh richtig gut. Das große Frühstück ist dein Dankeschön.“

„Gerne, Dean. Und, äh, danke, dass du so willig warst, es so lange zu probieren, wie du es getan hast. Das war nur dein Verdienst, nicht meiner. Das Frühstück ist großartig.“

Sie waren zurück. Einfach und leicht und mühelos. Einfach so. Sie kicherten beim Frühstücken und tauschten Gabeln voll mit Essen. Keine Beziehung, die Dean je gehabt hatte, hatte sich so leicht angefühlt – nicht mal mit seinem Bruder und er sagte das Michael. Michael nickte und lehnte sich rüber, um Deans klebrige Lippen zu küssen. „Das freut mich, Dean, ich auch. Aber ich werde dich trotzdem bestrafen, weil du dich ohne Erlaubnis berührt hast.“ Er stand auf und räumte beide Teller weg.

Dean spürte bei Michaels Tonfall einen Funken Energie durch seinen Körper und in seinen Penis schießen und er holte durch die Nase tief Luft. Selbst wenn sein Sub sich grade nicht nach Korrektur sehnte, wollte Dean Michael das hier geben. „Ja, Sir.“ Er holte nochmal Atem und versuchte seinen Penis zu überreden, nicht hart zu werden. So wollte er sich nicht seiner Bestrafung stellen, wie ein außer Kontrolle geratener Teenager, aber Michaels strenge Stimme brachte ihn dahin.

„Ich werde dich nicht versohlen, bis deine blauen Flecken weg sind, deshalb hast du dir stattdessen drei Tage Keuschheit verdient. Heute ist Dienstag. Du kannst erwarten, bis Freitag um diese Zeit keinerlei direkte körperliche sexuelle Stimulation zu erhalten, davon ausgehend, dass du dir nicht durch das Brechen von noch mehr Regeln eine Verlängerung kassierst.“

„Och, komm schon! Drei Tage? Wir haben nur einen Monat ohne den Rest des Rudels. Ernsthaft? Versohl mich doch einfach.“

„Nein. Und zu Diskutieren hat dir grade zwei weitere Tage eingebracht. Möchtest du noch weitermachen? Ich weiß, dass unsere Zeit begrenzt ist, aber vergiss nicht, eine Sache, für die dieser Monat gedacht ist, ist dass wir unsere Rollen festigen und wie wir miteinander umgehen. Es geht nicht nur darum, uns gegenseitig das Gehirn rauszuvögeln.“ Für Michael war heute offensichtlich der Tag mal richtig seinen Mann zu stehen. Er war völlig Dominanter, mache-keine-Gefangenen, akzeptiere keine Widerworte Großer Wolf und während Deans Wolf jaulte und um Gnade winselte, konnte Dean seine Zunge nicht hüten. Hiermit hatte er sich nicht einverstanden erklärt.

„Ich habe die Regel nicht verstanden, Michael! Es ist nicht fair, mich auf etwas festzunageln, das ich nicht verstanden hatte. Ich werde es nicht wieder machen, aber den ersten hier musst du mir durchgehen lassen. Komm schon, Mann!“

„Dann also eine Woche. Ich kann weitermachen, Dean. Ich bin nicht der in Keuschheit.“

„Scheiße!“ Deans Mund schnappte vor allen Dingen, die er seinem Dom noch sagen wollte, zu. Er hatte sich scheinbar grade seinen Weg aus einer Woche Sex rausverhandelt.

„Ich werde möglicherweise diese Woche eine Ausnahme machen, Dean. Du weißt, worüber wir reden, oder? Zu gucken, ob du dein privates Selbst in einen Raum bringen kannst, wo andere dich sehen können? Ich wäre gewillt, eine Vorführung in dieser Woche zu erlauben, dich kommen zu lassen und alles, falls du zustimmst, es für mich vor einem kleinen Publikum zu versuchen.“

Dean war hin- und hergerissen. Er dachte, dass er da irgendwann hinkommen würde. Verdammt, seine eigene Fantasie vor keiner Dreiviertelstunde war vor Leuten gewesen. Sie waren alle Rudel, ja, aber er war in der Vision in seinem privaten Wolf und machte keine öffentliche Show. Wieso würde er darüber fantasieren, wenn es etwas war, dass er überhaupt nicht wollte?

„Du hast es schon einmal für mich getan, weißt du – als wir uns gepaart haben. Da haben arschviele Leute zugeguckt. Sie haben es sogar gefilmt und Sam meinte doch gestern Abend, dass wer weiß wie viele Leute es sich immer und immer wieder angucken, während wir grade reden. Du kannst das, Dean. Ich denke, du wirst es mögen, wenn du erst lernst loszulassen. Und hey, wenn nicht, werden wir aufhören. Kein Druck. Ich bitte dich nur.“

„Es ist Erpressung, alles wegzunehmen und mir das als einzige Option für die ganze Woche zu lassen. Ich bin dir auf der Spur, Michael Winchester. Ich verstehe, was du da gemacht hast“, meinte Dean. „Aber ich möchte es trotzdem versuchen. Du hältst es klein und nur mit jemandem, dem ich bereits vertraue und ich werde es versuchen. Erwarte aber nicht, dass es wie unsere Paarung sein wird. Ich war an dem Tag nicht ich selbst.“

„Gut genug. Danke, dass du es versuchst. Das ist alles, was ich verlange.“

 

*******************

 

April war eine Frühaufsteherin, deshalb nutzte sie diese stillen Momente kurz bevor die Sonne aufging, um das riesige Haus zu erkunden. Es war noch größtenteils dunkel, aber sinnvoll platzierte Lampen und Teppichläufer erhellten die Flure gut genug, dass sie über nichts stolperte. Alles fühlte sich surreal an. Sie war jetzt seit fast drei Monaten mit Castiel gepaart und sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er so wohnte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er zugegeben, dass er nur einen geringen Anteil des enormen, verfügbaren Platzes regelmäßig nutzte, aber selbst das war vom Ausmaß noch enorm.

Es fühlte sich aber heimisch an. Es war groß und sehr geschmackvoll, aber nicht protzig. Die Linien waren sauber. Die Holzarbeit war hervorragend. April ließ eine Hand über eine Schranktür gleiten, die sich enganliegend und fließend an die Konsole anschmiegte. Meisterschreiner hatten dieses Heim zusammengebaut und es war warm. Es war aber auch leer. Es war ein Haus, das sich nach einer Familie aus Nachwuchs sehnte, die das Treppengeländer runterrutschten und mit Nerf-Pistolen um die Ecken schossen. Es war ein Haus, das darauf wartete, ein Zuhause zu werden. April konnte die Erwartung spüren.

Sie waren gestern Abend rübergefahren und hatten einen Lieferungswagen grade die Einfahrt verlassen sehen, der vom großen Haus wegrumpelte und Castiels Auto auf Höhe des zweistöckigen Wächterhauses begegnete, von dem Cas sagte, das Sicherheitsteam benutze es als Basisbüro, wo aber seit Jahren niemand mehr wohnte. Auf den Lieferwagen war ein größer als lebensgroßes Bild eines Konzertflügels aufgedruckt. April drehte sich um und sah ihn wegfahren, dann begegnete sie Castiels Blick. Er sah selbstgefällig aus.

Cas parkte im Schotter vor der großen Vordertür statt in die Garage zu fahren. Er wollte, dass April das Haus beim ersten Mal durch den Haupteingang betrat. Sie würde das vielleicht nie wieder tun. Herrgott, Cas selbst war seit Jahren nicht mehr auf diesem Weg ins Haus gegangen. Der Eingang war für den Alltag viel zu pompös.

Sam stieß an der Tür zu ihnen, reichte Cas einen Satz Papiere und klopfte ihm fest auf den Rücken. „Alles ist genauso, wie Sie es wollten, Alper. Der, äh, der Stimmer kommt morgen um drei.“ Sam sah unsicher aus, ob er das vor April sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht, ob es noch eine Überraschung war oder nicht.

„Danke, Sam. Wirst du zum Abendessen bei uns bleiben?“

„Nein, danke. Ich werde bei Dean und Michael zu Abend essen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, ich würde heute Abend packen und verschwinden, um ihnen Freiraum zu geben, aber anscheinend hat mein Essen bei ihnen keine Zustimmung gefunden. Dean hat mich mit dem Auftrag, ‚essbare‘ Lebensmittel zu besorgen, zum Supermarkt geschickt. Ich muss los, damit er dann noch Zeit hat, es in eine Mahlzeit zu verarbeiten, bevor es wirklich spät wird.“ Cas dankte Sam und nickte und April grinste ihn an. Sam küsste sie auf die Wange und ließ die beiden im großen Foyer allein.

„Alpher?“

„Ja, mein Liebes?“ Cas grinste.

„Warum kommt morgen um drei ein Stimmer?“

Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und sie ergriff sie. „Lass uns gehen und es herausfinden.“

Der neue Flügel war wunderschön. Riesig, schwarz schimmerndes Mahagoni, er sah aus, als wäre er schon immer das Herzstück des Konservatoriums im hinteren Teil des Hauses gewesen. April ließ ihre Hand über dem glatten Holz schweben, wagte nicht, es zu berühren und versuchte, nicht zu nah daran zu atmen. „Willkommen zu Hause, April. Ich hoffe, wir gefällt dieses Begrüßungsgeschenk. Er ist nur für dich. Eigentlich ist der ganze Raum für dich. Niemand sonst im Haus spielt. Wenn du willst, gehört er nur dir. Hier ist auch ein Schreibtisch beim Fenster, wo du in Frieden schreiben kannst.“

Sie wandte sich mit tränengefüllten Augen zu ihm. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Alpher. Ich kann das nicht annehmen. Es ist zu viel. Ich habe gar nichts für Sie. Ich… Alpher, bitte lachen Sie mich nicht aus.“

Er lachte weiterhin glücklich. „Du kannst es annehmen, weil ich dein Alpher bin und es dir gebe.“ Cas nahm sie in die Arme, krümmte seine Schultern beschützend und hielt sie fest in seiner Umarmung. Er ließ sein Lachen verklingen und sagte ernst zu ihr: „Weißt du nicht, dass du mir so viel mehr gibst, als einen Flügel? April, du hast mir alles gegeben. Du hast es uns möglich gemacht, ein Leben aufzubauen, von dem ich nie gedacht hatte, dass ich es haben könnte. Wegen dir können wir dieses Haus mit Lachen und Liebe und Leben füllen, was es nie gekannt hat. Du bedeutest mir alles und ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen.“

„Ich liebe Sie auch, Alpher.“ Sie zog ihn mit dem Atem ein und stand in seinen Armen geborgen. Dann versuchte sie sanft: „Heißt das, dass wir die Tracht Prügel heute Abend ausfallen lassen können? Es wäre so eine Schande, diese schöne Stimmung heute Abend zu verderben.“

„Netter Versuch“, sagte er ausdruckslos. „Eigentlich wird es Zeit, dass wir anfangen, Abendessen zu machen, also lass uns das hinter uns bringen.“ Castiel nahm auf dem Klavierhocker Platz. „Dann können wir nach Gabriel sehen.“

„Hier? Ich habe noch nicht mal darauf gespielt.“

„Es scheint mir ein angemessener Weg, es einzuweihen. Komm, ab hier rüber.“

Als sie entblößt und über seinem Schoß war, musste April einfach fragen. „Sind Sie immer noch wütend auf mich, Sir? Heute war sehr hart für mich, weil es mich wie ein Schlag getroffen hat, wie enttäuscht Sie sind. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht gehorcht habe und über die Regeln gestritten habe. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid.“

„Ich war sehr wütend, aber ich bin es nicht mehr.“ Cas stellte sicher, dass seine Emotionen durch den Bund das bestätigten. Er wollte, dass sie lernte ihn zu lesen, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, erst fragen zu müssen, aber sie war schüchtern und wehrte sich dagegen, ohne seine Erlaubnis danach zu tasten. Cas wollte, dass sie sich in seinem Kopf so sicher und willkommen fühlte wie in ihrem eigenen. Das würde aber Zeit brauchen. „Ich vergebe dir. Natürlich heißt das nicht, dass wir die Konsequenzen nicht trotzdem für die Woche zu Ende führen, aber nein April, ich bin nicht sauer. Bist du bereit?“

„Ja, Alpher.“

Die hohe Decke des Konservatoriums, die gebaut war eine gute Akustik für Musik zu bieten, verstärkte andere Klänge ebenso. Sowohl das Klatschen von Cas‘ Hand auf dem Fleisch seiner Gefährten als auch ihr antwortendes Schreien und Stöhnen hallten laut durch den Raum wider und durch den Flur draußen. Und er vergaß auch nicht, ihr die zusätzlichen Hiebe für ihr Fehlverhalten im Unterricht zu geben.

April rieb sich in Erinnerung daran den Hintern, als sie zurück ins Konservatorium schlich, grade als die Sonne über den Horizont lugte und ihren Flügel im weichen Morgenlicht badete. Das dunkle Holz glühte. Ihr Flügel. Sie hatte sich nie vorgestellt, etwas so Wunderschönes zu besitzen. Im Spielzimmer war auch ein Klavier beim Pokertisch, aber dieses… dieses war Konzert-Klasse. Professionelle Musiker spielten auf Flügeln wie diesem. Sie setzte sich und stellte ihren Hocher ein. Die Höhe war bereits gut. Das musste ein Zufall sein. Castiel konnte die genaue Höhe nicht wissen, auf die die Bank eingestellt werden musste. Ihre Finger zitterten über den Tasten.

Sie zögerte nur einen Moment, bevor sie sie auf die Tasten runterbrachte und ein paar Tonleitern und gebrochene Akkorde spielte. Die Stimmung war nicht schlecht. April hatte seit Monaten nicht gespielt und sie war eingerostet. Sie hatte Castiel gesagt, dass sie Klavier spielte, dabei aber versäumt zu erläutern, wie wichtig ihr das Instrument tatsächlich war. Ihre Finger über die Tasten wandern zu lassen war, wie von einem langen Urlaub endlich nach Hause zu kommen. Sie sah sich im Raum um, während sie spielte und kinderleicht in ihre Aufwärmübungen schlüpfte. Die Akustik war wundervoll. Die Aussicht unglaublich. Von ihrem Hocker aus sah sie aus massiven Panoramafenstern raus auf den Hinterhof und hinunter zum See, wo Enten mit ihren Entlein paddelten. Sie fühlte sich viktorianisch, obwohl die Architektur ausschließlich Americana Kunsthandwerk war.

April ging zur Sonate Nr. 14 über, der Mondscheinsonate. Das langsame Tempo erlaubte dem Echo wie im Chor zu ihr zurückzuhallen und den Raum auszufüllen ohne einen Missklang von umherhüpfenden Noten zu erzeugen. Sie legte sich ins Zeug und zwang das Tempo bewusst, sich zu ändern. April spürte Gabriel reinschlüpfen. Sie blickte nicht auf, aber ihr war bewusst, dass er sich auf einem langen Sofa unter einem der Fenster niederließ und den Sonnenaufgang über dem See beobachtete. Die Friedlichkeit dieses Moments ergriff sie und sie bekam beim Spielen eine Gänsehaut.

April kannte dieses Stück so gut. Sie konzentrierte sich genug, um es ganz und lebendig halten, ließ aber ihren Verstand hinwirbeln, wo auch immer er wollte, als sich das meditative Pochen in den tiefsten Teil ihrer Psyche arbeitete. Eine Träne löste sich an ihrem Lid und lief zu ihrem Kinn runter. Das hier war, was sie wollte, was sie immer gewollt hatte – nicht der Platz oder der Flügel oder der Reichtum, aber in einem Haus voller Leben und voller Liebe in Ehren gehalten zu werden – ein Zuhause, wo jeder wichtig war.

Ihre Finger wurden ein wenig schneller und tanzen etwas, als sie in den nächsten Satz überging. Es war noch immer gewollt und gemäßigt, aber viel leichtherziger. Was sie wollte. April hatte immer gewusst, dass sie anders war, extremer noch als ihre Mutter, die auch eine Ozzie war. Jetzt gab es den Beweis. Sie dachte an den Graphen aus dem Unterricht gestern zurück. So kalte, willkürliche Zahlen auf einem Graphen bedeuteten den Unterschied zwischen Sicherheit, persönlicher Handlungsfähigkeit und Selbstständigkeit oder verletzlichem Bedürfnis und lebenslanger Abhängigkeit. Omegas waren für die Launen der Umstände so verletzlich. Nur pures, dummes Glück hatte sie hierhergebracht und das machte ihr genug Angst, dass sie ihr ganzes Wesen darauf anlegte, es nah und ganz zu halten. Sie würde alles tun, damit dieses Rudel erfolgreich war.

Ihre Finger änderten für den dritten Satz wieder den Rhythmus, flogen dieses Mal in einem panischen Wirbeln der Unruhe über die Tasten. Hätte sie nicht auch nur mit einem Gefährten statt eines ganzen Rudels überleben können? Vermutlich, besonders wenn dieser Gefährte Castiel war, aber das war nicht, was sie wollte. Als sie ihre Chance gesehen hatte, mehr Alphas, mehr Doms nah um sich zu scharen, hatte sie sie ergriffen. Sie wollte einen Haufen voller Beschützer um sich rumgepolstert haben. Sie wollte für immer sicher sein, was auch immer kommen würde. Sie wollte auf allen Seiten ein Kissen. Sie wollte eine große Familie und genug Augen, um über sie zu wachen, damit sie nie vergessen wurde oder verloren ging. All die langen Nächte, die sie als Kind wach gelegen hatte und sich gesorgt hatte, wie sie sich selbst schützen konnte. Omegas verschwanden die ganze Zeit. Sie war so jung gewesen, als sie sich als Omega herausgestellt hatte und nur die Idee, dass sie eines Tages für sich selbst würde kämpfen müssen, hatte ihr im Dunkel ihres Schlafzimmers große Angst gemacht.

Sie ließ Beethoven die Stimme ihrer Unruhe sein und ließ ihn sie aus ihr rauswaschen. Hier würde sie sicher sein. Castiel würde dafür sorgen, ebenso wie Dean und Sam das tun würden. Sogar Gabriel. Sie kannte Michael noch nicht, aber bestimmt würde Michael auch irgendwann nachgeben. Castiel dachte, dass er ein Dom war. Sie könnte drei Doms in ihrem Haus haben, die vom Rang über ihr standen. Drei Doms und zwei Alphas, dazu einen Sub großen Bruder und Gabriel war halt einfach Gabriel. Es war mehr als sie je zu hoffen gewagt hatte und es war real. Die letzten zwei Akkorde verklangen und sie ließ ihre Hände noch für eine Sekunde über den Tasten schweben, bevor sie sie zurück in ihren Schoß legte.

„Weiß Alpher, dass du so spielen kannst?“, fragte Gabriel.

„Noch nicht. Ich werde es ihm bald zeigen.“

„Du hast echt Talent, Kleine. Irgendwelche Pläne, was damit anzufangen?“

„Ich möchte aufs College gehen und Musik studieren. Mein Vater hat es mir verboten. Meinte, das hätte keinen Sinn, aber Alpher hat mir gesagt, er will, dass ich mache, was mich glücklich macht. Denkst du, er wäre bereit, mich an die Uni zu schicken? Ich bin vermutlich noch nicht gut genug, um ein Stipendium zu kriegen. College ist teuer.“

„Klang in meinen Ohren aber ganz schön gewaltig gut.“ Gabriel stand auf und schlenderte zu ihr rüber. „Du musst Cas nur sagen, dass du zur Uni willst, und bevor du’s dich versiehst, bist du in Julliard eingeschrieben.“

„Nein, ich möchte nicht gehen. Wenn ich wählen muss, bleibe ich lieber hier, aber die KU hat ein Musikinstitut und es gibt etwa fünfzig Kilometer nördlich von Topeka ein Konservatorium.“

Gabriel setzte sich neben sie auf den Hocker und sie rutschte rüber, um ihm Platz zu machen. Sie schnitt eine Grimasse, als das Auswirkungen auf ihren Hintern hatte. Gabriel bemerkte es. „Was hast du gemacht, um es dir diesmal zu verdienen?“

„Ich hab mit den Einläufen aufgehört, als Alpher nicht in der Stadt war. Ich dachte, es wäre ihm eigentlich egal, aber er war stinksauer.“

„Autsch. Du wirst rausfinden, dass er gar nicht gut auf Ungehorsam reagiert. Wie lange kriegst du den Riemen?“

„Eine Woche. Morgens und abends. Eigentlich muss ich zurück. Er wird bald aufstehen. Wirst du mit uns frühstücken?“

„Nicht, wenn ich es nicht muss. Ich spiele verletzt, um mir so viel Zeit zu erkaufen, wie ich kann.“

„Gabriel, du BIST verletzt und er wird dich nicht bestrafen, bis du dich wieder erholt hast. Du hast noch ein wenig Zeit.“

„Nun, die Sache ist die - und das wirst du auch noch lernen - wenn du eine Regel brichst, dann möchtest du, dass er dich gleich da und dort rüberlegt. Wenn er das tut, solange sein Wolf aufgebracht ist, verwendet er einen großen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit darauf, den Wolf zurückzuhalten und es wird nicht ganz so schlimm für deinen Arsch. Falls du ihm aber Zeit gibst, sich zu beruhigen und darüber nachzudenken, lässt du ihn nur Pläne schmieden und die Konsequenzen abwägen und es wieder und wieder durchgehen – viel schlimmer am Ende… an DEINEM Ende. Das ist grade mein Problem. Er wollte nicht zuschlagen, als ich blutig war und jetzt finde ich raus, wie ich es so lange wie möglich aufschieben kann.“

April lachte über ihn. „Danke für den Rat. Hast du noch mehr Tipps für mich?“

„Oh, wir werden viel reden. Ich schütze dir den Rücken, Kleine, solange du meinen schützt. Wir Os müssen zusammenhalten. Da draußen gibt es Wölfe, die uns fressen könnten, weißt du. Äh, du solltest jetzt wohl besser gehen.“ Er deutete mit dem Kinn zur Tür, wo eine dunkle Gestalt stand. Gabriel entschied, ungeschickt auf einem professionellen Flügel den Flohwalzer zu spielen, während April aufstand, um ihren Gefährten zu begrüßen und in ihren Tag zu starten.

„Hey!“, rief er ihr zu. Sie drehte sich um. „Es ist gut, wieder eine Musikerin in diesem Raum zu haben. Marina hat gespielt, aber ihr Klavier hat nicht überlebt als ich, du weißt schon.“

„Danke, Gabriel.“

 

******************

 

Dean und Michael gingen ohne großes Aufsehen durch die Vordertür. Einige Wölfe wartete in Gruppen darauf, für die Aufnahme aufgerufen zu werden. Manche waren für Tests hier und manche für erste Gespräche und Beurteilungen. Es war ein langwieriger Prozess. Wenn man erstmal für einen Test eingeplant war, brauchte es sechs bis acht Wochen für Prüfungen auf sexuell übertragbare Krankheiten und um den verpflichtenden Verhütungsmitteln Gelegenheit zu geben, sich zu stabilisieren. Dann ging es bei allen mit den Folgeprüfungen vor dem großen Tag weiter. Dean wurde erkannt, als er mit seinem Gefährten reinschlenderte. Augen und Handys folgten ihm, als er zum Empfangstresen ging, aber niemand näherte sich ihnen.

„Morgen, Becky“, sagte er fröhlich und lehnte sich gegen den Tresen. „Cas wollte, dass wir um zehn hier sind. Weißt du, wo ich ihn finden kann?“

„Er hat mir Anweisungen hinterlassen, euch zwei zu seiner Suite zu schicken. Er wird sich dort mit euch treffen.“

„Kay. Hier lang, Michael.“

Castiel war schon in der Suite als sie um fünf vor zehn ankamen. Ebenso wie Sam, April und Gabe. Dean kam gleich zur Sache. „Ah. Meute ist vollständig, wie ich sehe. Gut. Dann lasst uns diese Party man anfangen.“

„Ja, lasst uns“, sagte Cas, während Dean den Kühlschrank nach Saft durchwühlte. Cas wartete, bis alle im kleinen Wohnzimmer Platz genommen hatten. April hatte sich einen Platz auf dem Fußboden gesucht und lehnte an Sams langen Beinen. Michael saß auf Deans Schoß auf Castiels Lieblingsprügelstuhl. 

„Ich habe heute alle hergebeten, weil ich den Termin für die Gründung unseres Rudels endgültig festlegen möchte. Vier von uns fliegen in ein paar Wochen nach New York, um eine Broadway Premiere anzusehen, und bis dahin müssen wir es erledigt haben.“ Michael fing Deans Blick mit einer stummen Frage auf. Was war das mit New York? Welche vier? Er konnte es nicht leiden, nicht Bescheid zu wissen. Dean antwortete mit einer Grimasse und einem verlegenen Schulterzucken. Er hatte vergessen, seinem Gefährten von dem anstehenden Ausflug zu erzählen, der mitten in ihren Monat relativer Zweisamkeit fiel. Aber Cas hatte Recht. Sie konnten die beiden Omegas nicht mitnehmen, falls die E.Fs noch nicht stattgefunden hatten. Es war zu gefährlich.

„Außerdem, April, kommt deine Winterläufigkeit in ein paar Tagen. Das reduziert die Zeitspanne noch mehr, weil du und ich für drei oder vier Tage nicht erreichbar sein werden.“ April zog den Kopf ein und errötete. Läufig zu werden war immer peinlich, aber Castiel warf es einfach in den Raum, als würde er darüber reden, hungrig zu sein oder müde oder so.

„Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass wir uns, falls alle Zeit haben, morgen Abend für die formale Eid-Zeremonie und zur Festlegung der Ränge im Haus treffen. Dean, dir stehen drei E.F.s bevor und mir noch zwei. Wenn wir jeder morgen Abend einen machen, dann…“

„Warte“, unterbrach Gabe. „Warum hat Dean noch drei? Es sind nur April und ich. Wen vergesse ich grade?“

Sam antwortete für sie. „Die Paarung meines Bruders war ein bisschen unkonventionell. Obwohl er zugebissen hat, ist die Paarung den Messungen zufolge von Michael ausgegangen. Michael hat Dean In Besitz Genommen, nicht andersrum. Was bedeutet, dass Dean seinen Omega eigentlich noch nicht In Besitz Genommen hat, es sei denn…“ Sam sah Dean an, der von den kleinen Härchen im Michaels Nacken abgelenkt war und nicht zuhörte.

„Dean! Ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit bitte!“, befahl Castiel. „Hast du Michael schon In Besitz Genommen?“

„Äm, nein. Ich werde dafür Hilfe brauchen. Wir haben da dieses Problemchen, dass mein Wolf sich überrollt, selbst wenn wir aktiv versuchen, keine Szene zu haben. Können wir mit Ellen reden und einen Schlachtplan entwerfen? Wann möchtest Du es machen?“

„Es wäre hilfreich gewesen, wenn du schon beim ersten Mal zugehört hättest. Wir wollen alle E.F.s so bald wie möglich erledigen. Wir können deinen mit Michael als letzten aufheben und es mit Ellen, Bobby und Benny durchsprechen. Michael, du kannst helfen, indem du deinen Omega aktiv nach vorn bringst, wenn Dean… da ist.“

Dean und Michael grinsten sich an. Sie machten sich keine Sorgen und sie fühlten sich nicht gehetzt. Wenn es passierte, würde es passieren. Dann sprach Michael ohne seinen Blick von seinem Gefährten abzuwenden: „Eigentlich ist da ein Problem mit Ihrem Terminplan, Alpher. Dean hat ein einwöchiges Keuschheitsurteil.“

Castiel hob die Augenbrauen. „Ist das so? Nun, nicht hierfür. Ich hebe den Befehl auf, soweit es E.F.s betrifft.“ Dean grölte siegreich und Michael guckte finster. So viel dazu, dass der Alpher sich nicht einmischen würde. „Dean, ich möchte, dass du morgen nach den Schwüren Gabriel In Besitz Nimmst und dann April grade wenn sie läufig wird, bevor wir uns für ein oder zwei Tage verschanzen. In Ordnung?“

„Äh, sicher, Alpher. Ist Gabe dazu in der Lage?“

„Lass ihn auf den Knien und leg ihn nicht auf den Rücken, dann sollte das in Ordnung sein.“

„Und Michael?“

„Wir können Zeit in einem Bearbeitungsraum in den Plan eintragen, damit du Michael In Besitz Nehmen kannst. Das muss vielleicht vorsichtig inszeniert werden und wir brauchen vielleicht einen professionellen Manager.“

Dean nickte. Alpher hatte gesprochen. E.F.s waren nichts Neues. Obwohl die Kultur seit weniger als zwanzig Jahren vom Grund auf neu aufgebaut wurde, waren Eroberungsficks so in die Instinkte eingebrannt, dass sie aus dem Rudelleben nie komplett verschwunden waren. Nur Wölfe, die die Rudelidentität vollständig verlassen hatten, normalerweise Neutrale Betas wie Naomi, die keinen instinktiven Drang spürten, hatten Eroberungsficks aufgegeben. E.F.s gehörten zum Rudeldasein einfach dazu und sie alle akzeptierten es als Selbstverständlichkeit. Obwohl es vielen Alpha-Eltern widerstrebte, ihren Omega-Nachwuchs In Besitz zu Nehmen, selbst wenn die erwachsenen Kinder weiterhin mit dem Rudel verbunden blieben. Biologisch war es das Beste für Omegas, aber kulturell war genug Unbehagen wegen Inzest von den Affen rübergesickert, dass kanide Eltern es als widerlich empfanden.

Cas fuhr fort. „Michael, ich werde, wenn wir mit unserer Diskussion hier heute fertig sind, allein mit dir reden und du solltest darauf vorbereitet sein, dass ich dich morgen Abend In Besitz Nehmen werde.“

„Ja, Alpher.“ Michael sah ein wenig beunruhigt aus. Worüber wollte Alpher allein mit ihm sprechen? Würden sie heute DAS Gespräch führen?

„Jetzt. Wir haben das ganze Rudel versammelt, also biete ich hier die Gelegenheit, alle Sorgen oder Fragen anzusprechen, die ihr habt. Irgendjemand?“

„Wir, äm, wollten wissen, wer im Haus wo schlafen wird“, begann Dean.

„Du und ich werden gemeinsam das Hauptschlafzimmer haben und alle anderen dürfen sich den Raum aussuchen, der ihnen am besten gefällt. Das schließt dich ein, Sam. Du wirst zweifellos von Zeit zu Zeit wegen Rudelangelegenheiten und deiner Verpflichtungen zu Gast sein, also brauchst du einen eigenen Raum. Gabriel und ich werden allen das Haus zeigen. Die Auswahl wird dann gemäß Rudelrängen erfolgen.“

Michael setzte sich auf und Dean ging wieder dazu über, an seinen Ohrläppchen und seinem Nacken zu knabbern. „Also, wenn Dean Teil-Eigentümerschaft des Hauptschlafzimmers kriegt, bedeutet das, dass ich dort mit ihm schlafen kann, wenn Sie woanders sind? Auf Reisen oder mit Ihrer Gefährtin oder so?“

„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich erwarte, dass du hinter dir aufräumst, aber es ist auch Deans Raum. Und Dean, da du zweiter im Rang bist, würde ich es schätzen, wenn du uns deine Aufmerksamkeit schenken würdest und bei diesem Treffen, so informell es auch ist, aufmerksam bist.“

„Tut mir leid, Cas.“ Er tätschelte Michaels Oberschenkel und flüsterte ihm: „Lass mich hoch“, zu. Michael glitt zur Seite runter. Dean schloss sich Castiel vorne, vor den anderen vieren, an und legte ihm einen Arm um die Taille. „Ich bin hier, Boss. Was kommt als nächstes?“

„Fragen, Dean. Wir stellen Fragen.“ Cas war gereizt, aber April kicherte.

„Ich hab noch eine“, flötete Michael und setzte sich auf. „Also, gestern beim Mittagessen habe ich Dean aufgefordert, mir zu sagen, was er getan hat, um diese blauen Flecken auf seinem Hinterteil zu kriegen. Er meinte, es stehe ihm nicht frei, es mir zu sagen. Würden Sie mir erklären, was Ihnen IRGENDWIE das Recht gibt, dafür zu sorgen, dass mein Gefährte und mein Sub mir Informationen über das Wohlbefinden seines Körpers ODER seines Wolfs vorenthält? Und, Moment, bevor Sie mich zu Boden schlagen, weil ich ein Arsch bin, ich bin kein Arsch. Ich möchte es verstehen. Ich denke, ich verdiene es zu wissen, was mit Dean los ist. Ich bin für ihn verantwortlich, für seinen Sub jedenfalls. Wir sollen doch so viel kommunizieren und den ganzen anderen Scheiß, ‚verberge nichts‘ und das alles. Also, wie kommt das?“

Cas drehte sich perplex zu Dean um. „Ich habe dich nie gebeten, diese Informationen vertraulich zu behandeln. Warum beantwortest du nicht die Frage deines Doms?“

„Ich wusste nicht, wie sich die Dinge zwischen euch entwickeln würden. Es war nicht abwegig anzunehmen, dass ihr eine ‚was in Vegas passiert, bleibt in Vegas‘-Regel aufstellt.“

Cas schüttelte den Kopf und lief auf und ab. „Dean, es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, Regeln zu folgen, die es VIELLEICHT irgendwann in der Zukunft geben wird. Es ist deine Aufgabe, denjenigen zu folgen, die zu dem Zeitpunkt bestehen. Ich sehe jetzt, wie das lange Aufschieben dieser Konversation für euch alle zu Instabilität geführt hat. Das hört heute auf.“ Er trat vor Dean und sah ihn an. „Was ist Regel Nummer Eins in diesem Rudel?“

„Ich schulde Dir meine Treue und meinen Gehorsam.“

„Gut. Dean, du hast meiner Anweisung, den Befehlen deines Doms zu entsprechen, nicht gehorcht, indem du ihm Informationen vorenthalten hast. Und Regel Nummer Drei?“

„Äm, gehorche den Wölfen über mir im Rang und beschütze die unter mir.“

„Dean, hinsichtlich des tertiären Geschlechts steht Michael über dir, oder etwa nicht?“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mit unseren Wölfen - das ist eine private Angelegenheit zwischen mir und ihm. Das ist nicht Teil der Rudelränge.“

„Nun gut, ich gebe zu, dass diese Regel klarer formuliert werden muss. Ich werde dir dieses Mal keinen Ungehorsam gegenüber Michael vorwerfen, weil Regel Nummer Drei es nicht zur Rudelangelegenheit macht. Noch nicht. Aber du solltest wissen, falls Michael entscheidet, dich zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, weil du ihm Informationen vorenthalten hast, ist er damit im Recht. Das bringt uns zur Angelegenheit mit der Regel Fünf…“ Cas ließ den Satz hängen, damit Dean antwortete.

„Lüg nicht.“

„Du und ich haben diese eine ausführlich diskutiert. Wir haben beide entschieden, keinerlei Varianten oder Versionen von Tatsachenverdrehung zu erlauben und wir waren uns einig, dass Dinge für sich zu behalten, statt sie jemanden zu sagen, der das Recht hat, sie zu erfahren, als eine Art des Lügens klassifiziert wird.“

„Ja, haben wir. Aber wir haben auch entschieden, dass wir es nicht als Lügen betrachten würden, wenn jemand etwas nicht verstanden hat und Erläuterung benötigt oder etwas missverstanden hat und in diesem Falschwissen gehandelt hat. Ich habe ihn nicht angelogen, Cas! Ich habe ihm geradeheraus gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich das Recht habe, diese Information mit ihm zu teilen! Du kannst mich dafür nicht bestrafen. Ich weiß, dass Du es möchtest. Du nagelst mich auf Regeln fest, die Du im Nachhinein änderst. Ich habe in gutem Glauben gehandelt – gutem Glauben, um DICH zu beschützen, könnte ich hinzufügen.“

Der Rest des Rudels war gefesselt. Hätte es Popcorn gegeben, hätten April und Gabriel losgemümmelt, während sie die Show beobachteten. April hatte noch nie einen Alpha vor sich zur Rechenschaft gerufen werden sehen und sie genoss es. Sie genoss besonders, dass Dean sich verteidigte.

Castiel wechselte den Kurs. „Michael, danke, dass du die Angelegenheit angesprochen hast. Das hier ist genau die Art Kommunikation, die ich von euch allen bei diesen Treffen sehen will. Wir werden sie am Anfang regelmäßig halten, weil es aussieht, als müssten ein paar der Regeln angepasst werden. Darüber zu reden, was passiert, ist der einzige Weg, wie wir alle verstehen können, wo diese Schwachstellen sind.“

Er begann wieder auf und ab zu laufen, an Dean vorbei, der defensiv mit verschränkten Armen dastand. „Von jetzt an lasst uns ganz klar sein, dass - ob ihr nun einen formalen Eid abgelegt habt oder nicht - jeder von euch gemäß Winchester-Rudel mir gehört. Ich treffe in diesem Rudel die letzte Entscheidung. Jeder darf sich gerne äußern und mein zukünftiger Ehemann erhält spezielle Genehmigungen für gleichwertige Teilhabe, aber am Ende mache ich die Regeln und ich werde jeden von euch dafür verantwortlich machen, ihnen zu folgen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“

„Ja, Alpher.“

„Dean?“

„Du musst dabei fair bleiben, Alpher. Niemand von uns verdient, für etwas zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden, das Du in eine Regel tun WOLLTEST, es dann aber nicht gemacht hast. Nicht jeder hier wird sich in der Lage sehen, sich selbst zu verteidigen, deshalb muss das von uns kommen, von Dir und mir.“

„Du hast Recht, aber ich werde mich auch nicht durch Formsachen aufschmeißen lassen. Falls ich das Gefühl habe, dass ihr den Sinn einer Regel richtig verstanden habt, es aber geschafft habt, in der Formulierung Schlupflöcher zu finden, dann behalte ich mir das Recht vor, eure Absichten mit einzubeziehen.“

„Du denkst, das ist, was ich gemacht habe? Denkst Du, ich habe mich geweigert, Michaels Frage zu beantworten, weil ich es nicht wollte und dann die Tatsache ausgenutzt habe, dass unsere Rudelregeln mich nicht zwingen, ihm zu gehorchen?“ Dean war offensichtlich wütend. „Warum sollte es mich interessieren, ob er weiß, weshalb Du mir den Arsch verprügelt hast? Ich habe das für Dich gemacht!“

Cas blieb unter Deans feurigem Ausbruch ruhig. Er schüttelte einsehend den Kopf. „Ich denke, dass du vorsichtig warst, während du zwischen zwei Doms festgesteckt hast, die beide den starken Mann markieren wollen.“

„Verdammt richtig! Das ist nicht einfach für mich. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ihr beide jeden Moment anfangt, auf mich zu pinkeln. Versuch DU mal, durch all das Knurren und Fauchen zu navigieren, wenn zwei Doms einen Besitzanspruch auf Dich haben, ohne dass Dir ständig der Hintern verhauen wird. Herrgott!“

„Dean, entspann dich. Ich habe deinem Argument bereits zugestimmt. Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund für einen Aufstand.“

„Alpher, wann darf ich einschreiten und mitreden?“ Michael sah ehrlich fasziniert aus. „Ich meine, es ist eine Angelegenheit, die mich persönlich und meinen Bund mit Dean betrifft, also kann ich mich hier einmischen oder muss ich Ihnen beiden zusehen und dann halt sehen, wie der Dunst sich legt?“

„Natürlich, darfst du in die Diskussion einsteigen. Wie du gesagt hast, sie betrifft dich ebenfalls. Was möchtest du hinzufügen, Michael?“ Castiel löste seinen Blick zögerlich von Dean. Dean war wunderschön, wenn er zurecht aufgebracht war.

„Nun, für mich sieht es aus, als sollte noch niemand versuchen, irgendwelche Regeln durchzusetzen, bis wir alle unseren Eid abgelegt haben und Sie uns Os in die Unterwerfung gefickt haben oder was auch immer, nicht bis alle eine Gelegenheit hatten, darüber zu sprechen und alles zu verstehen. Sonst wird das nur ein riesengroßes verficktes Chaos.“

Cas nickte zustimmend. Er nickte tatsächlich zustimmend zu Michael und Dean verdrehte die Augen. „Das hier ist eine instabile Situation und zahlreiche Angelegenheiten, die sich aufgetan haben, beweisen das. Das heutige Treffen ist nicht so verlaufen, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, aber ich denke trotzdem, dass es ein Erfolg war, weil wir miteinander reden. Das Abendessen morgen wird den Punkt markieren, an dem alle Regeln und alle unsere Rollen unwiderrufbar werden. Ich fürchte, bis dahin müssen wir weiterhin ein bisschen improvisieren. Sam, hast du noch was, was wir besprechen sollten?“

„Nun, ja. Ich möchte klar machen - wo wir grade schon von Regeln und Rollen reden - dass ich mich dem Rudel nicht angeschlossen habe, um euer aller offizieller Rudel-V.B. zu sein. Das mache ich auf der Arbeit schon genug. Ich meine, ich werde die als drittrangiger Wolf nötigen Schritte tun, aber ich möchte klarstellen, dass ich erwarte, dass nicht einfach alle Probleme durch mich gelöst werden sollen.“

Dean grinste seinen Bruder an. „Du meinst wie: ‚Warte nur, bis Sam nach Hause kommt und dann kannst du was erleben‘?“

„Ja, genau. Bitte macht sowas nicht.“

„Einverstanden“, sagte Cas. „Jeder Top ist für das Verhalten zuständig, das er beobachtet und für das er die Autorität hat einzuschreiten. Da das gesagt ist, dürft ihr die Bestrafung des Gefährten eines Wolfs direkt an den jeweiligen Wolf übertragen, wenn euch das lieber ist. Abgesehen davon kümmert ihr euch um das, was ihr seht.“ Sam nickte fest.

„Das ist alles, was ich klären wollte. Ich bin zufrieden.“ Sam lehnte sich zurück und sah sich um.

„Na schön. Michael? Hast du noch was?“

„Äh, jah. Ja, Dean und ich haben noch etwas, aber wenn das in Ordnung ist, würden wir darüber lieber unter sechs Augen mit nur Ihnen sprechen.“

„Okay, Gabriel?“

„Was? Oh. Ja. Kannst Du mir sagen, wie lange ich noch mit dieser Wolke über meinem Kopf leben muss?“

„Bis deine Fäden gezogen werden. Und du hast außerdem bis auf weiteres Hausarrest. Verlass nicht ohne mich oder Dean als Eskorte das Rudelgelände.“

„Ach, scheiße. Weil ich hatte da dieses…“

„Spar’s dir, Gabriel“, unterbrach Cas ihn. „Du und ich werden später reden. Ich werde dich nicht versohlen, bis bei dir alles verheilt ist, aber wenn du mich reizt, werde ich dich liebend gerne über Respekt und Sicherheit und darüber, nicht irgendwo hinzuschleichen, wo du nichts zu suchen hast und dich dabei fast umbringen zu lassen, vollquatschen.“

Gabriel sackte zusammen und sank in seinen Stuhl zurück. Sein normaler leichtherziger Humor war eindeutig wie weggeblasen.

„April? Hast du noch eine Frage oder etwas zum Besprechen?“

„Nein, Alpher.“

„Na schön. Seid bitte alle morgen um 18:30h am Haus. Wir werden mit den Eiden anfangen, dann essen wir Abendessen. Michael und Gabriel, eure Eroberungen kommen nachdem wir gegessen haben. Die Versammlung ist vertagt.“

„Müssen wir nicht nach dem Essen eine halbe Stunde warten, bevor wir uns gegenseitig erobern?“, bemerkte Michael abfällig.

Dean zog ihn auf die Füße und schlang einen Arm um seinen Hals. „Nein, das ist beim Schwimmen. Du denkst an die halbe-Stunde-Regel vorm Schwimmen.“ Dean küssen seinen Gefährten auf die Lippen.

„Ihr zwei kommt bitte mit mir in mein Büro“, rief Castiel.

„Es ist hier alles sehr geschäftsmäßig, oder?“

„Warte nur ab. Er hält sich grade verfickt zurück. Er ist normalerweise nicht so“, vertraute Dean Michael an. „Provozier ihn nicht absichtlich, nur um zu sehen, wie er die Beherrschung verliert. Es ist unschön.“

Dean schloss die Bürotür hinter ihm und wandte sich an seinen Gefährten. „Bist du dir sicher?“

„Ich bin mir sicher. Bist du es?“

„Ich gehe mit dir, wo auch immer du hingehst. Wenn du von dieser Klippe springen willst, werde ich mit dir springen. Lass uns loslegen.“

Sie wandten sich an Castiel, der sich gebieterisch hinter seinen Schreibtischstuhl gestellt hatte und Dean übernahm die Gesprächsführung. „Alpher, wir möchten eine Familie gründen. Michael und ich, wir bitten um Deinen Segen, zu versuchen, ein Kind zu zeugen, wenn Michael das nächste Mal läufig wird.“

Castiel blinzelte. „Schon? Hast du ihm von dem Plan erzählt, die Kinder gemeinsam zu erziehen und von den Forschungsprojekten, die noch laufen? Was ist mit seinem Omega-Training?“

Dean sah Michael an, aber seine Antwort ging an Cas. „Ja, wir haben über all das geredet. Wir können warten, bis er mit dem Training fast fertig ist.“ Er drehte sich und sah Castiel an, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand, während Dean und Michael sich davor hingestellt hatten. „Außerdem werde ich bei der Arbeit kürzertreten. Meine Abteilung kann es sich leisten, einen Forschungsassistenten einzustellen, um die Lücke zu füllen. Die Projekte brauchen mich größtenteils nur zum Entwerfen, Planen und Koordinieren. Die tatsächliche Durchführung kann jemand anderes übernehmen. Wir haben lauter gute Leute im Team. Ich habe es nur immer selbst gemacht, weil ich die Arbeit mag. Ich genieße das.“ Dean trat zwischen die beiden Doms, wo er beide gut ansehen konnte. „Es wird am Ende besser für alle sein – den Jungforschern eine Chance geben, zu wachsen und zu strahlen. Ich denke, ich werde Kevin an meine Stelle rücken, um die Projekte zu leiten. Er schafft das. Der kleine Kerl ist brillant.“

„Und die geteilte Elternschaft?“ Cas blickte auf seine Hände, die ins Leder des Stuhls vor ihm gekrallt waren.

„Ich werde Ihnen nicht meine Welpen aushändigen, Alpher.“

Dean legte eine beschwichtigende Hand auf Michaels Arm und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wir sind noch nicht bereit, dafür schon eine Entscheidung zu treffen, Castiel. Michael ist dagegen, weil er glaubt, er würde damit seine mütterlichen Rechte aufgeben. Ich denke, wenn wir erklären, wie wir es uns vorstellen, könnte er seine Meinung ändern.“

„Und Michael, hast du nicht vor, wieder zur Uni zu gehen und deinen Abschluss zu machen? Das wird viel schwerer zu machen sein, wenn du erstmal ein Kind hast.“

„Ich habe keinerlei Absicht, wieder zur Uni zu gehen, Alpher. Das wird kein Problem sein.“

Castiel trommelte mit den Fingern gegen die Rückenlehne des Stuhls und dachte nach. „Vom Standpunkt eines gepaarten Pärchens habe ich kein Recht, euch zu verbieten, ein Kind zu kriegen, wann immer ihr entscheidet, dass die Zeit für euch richtig ist, aber ich bin extrem besorgt, dass dieses Rudel und eure Verbindung zu jung und instabil sind. Einen Welpen in den Mix einzubringen würde zweifellos zu mehr Verwirrung führen. Ich bitte euch, wenigstens ein Jahr zu warten, um uns Gelegenheit zu geben, uns in unseren Rollen zu finden. Bitte versteht mich. Ich muss an die Gesundheit und das Wohl des ganzen Rudels denken und ich denke nicht, dass wir bereit für Welpen sind.“

Michaels abruptes Einatmen und wie er sich versteifte war alles, was Dean brauchte, um zu wissen, dass sein Gefährte im Begriff war auszuflippen. Er brauchte den Strom aus Empörung durch den Paarungsbund nicht. Dean trat vor seinen Gefährten, griff fest nach seinen Schultern und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Sag jetzt nichts, dass dich in deinen Omega katapultieren wird. Michael, hör mir zu. Du und Cas müsst darüber reden, wie ihr mich teilen werdet. Wenn du dir jetzt eine Tracht Prügel verdienst, weil du etwas Blödes sagst, dann wirst du mit einem glühenden Hintern und einer Omega-Perspektive in dieses Gespräch gehen. Warte einfach. Michael, bitte?“ Michael blinzelte ihn an, dann nickte er zögerlich.

Dean drehte sich um und wandte sich Castiel zu. „Ich verstehe das, Alpher. Ich verstehe, was Du meinst, aber wir werden da nochmal drüber reden wollen, bevor wir irgendwas entscheiden. Bitte sag nicht, dass das Thema erledigt ist. Lass es uns vertagen, drüber schlafen und in ein paar Tagen können wir nochmal drüber sprechen – vielleicht wenn Du mit April wieder aus der Versenkung auftauchst. Okay, Cas?“

Castiel seufzte. Sie wussten alle, dass es das Vorrecht eines Alphers war, ein Gesprächsthema endgültig zu schließen. Wenn Cas entschied, dass die Angelegenheit erledigt war, dann war die Diskussion vorbei. Punkt. „Na gut. Wir werden es uns nochmal angucken, wenn wir aus New York zurückkommen. Ich werde meine Antwort aber wahrscheinlich nicht ändern.“ Die Diskussion zu schließen, wäre kein Nein. Er hatte nicht das Recht, ihnen zu verbieten, es zu versuchen, aber die Auswirkungen dafür, gegen den expliziten Wunsch ihres Alphers zu handeln, waren ungewiss. Und Dean gab sich verdammte Mühe, den Kerl zu heiraten. Was würde es Cas wohl sagen, wenn Dean…?

„Danke, Cas“, sagte Dean. Er führte Michael aus dem Büro. Sam war weg, aber Gabe und April unterhielten sich auf dem Sofa mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen.

Dean schlang sich um seinen Gefährten, beruhigte ihn und flüsterte: „Halte durch, Mann. Es ist kein Nein. Noch nicht. Fahr das Kanu noch nicht den Wasserfall runter.“

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?“, fragte Michael ebenso flüsternd wie Dean. Dean kicherte, aber Michael machte keine Scherze. „Nein, Dean. Er darf das nicht für uns entscheiden. Das hat er selbst gesagt. Er muss uns bitten, zuzustimmen zu warten, nicht uns sagen, dass wir es nicht machen dürfen. Was würde er denn machen, wenn ich plötzlich doch schwanger bin? Er wird wohl kaum den Welpen aus dem Rudel werfen.“

„Ich weiß, Schatz. Wir reden später darüber. Jetzt musst du dich konzentrieren, sonst wird er da drin mit dir Schlitten fahren und wenn du Glück hast, kriegst du noch eheliche Besuchsrechte für mich. Ich habe kein Mitspracherecht dabei, wie ihr mich aufteilt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir das noch aufschieben könnten, aber es sieht so aus, als würden wir es jetzt machen. Bist du bereit?“

„Absolut“, bestätigte der Dom.

 

************************

 

Es passierte nicht sofort. April erwähnte, dass sie hungrig war, deshalb scheuchte Cas sie alle für ein frühes Mittagessen in die Mensa. Er brachte Gabriel auf den neusten Stand darüber, wie es der jungen Omega ging, die er aus Gordons Bude geholt hatte. Körperlich erholte sie sich schnell, aber sie musste noch mit schwerem emotionalem Trauma fertigwerden und das würde Zeit brauchen. Bobby plante, sie als Schützling der Medizinischen Abteilung dazubehalten, bis sie vollständig genesen und bei kompletter körperlicher Gesundheit war, bevor er das Sorgerecht für eine Beurteilung ihres mentalen und emotionalen Zustands an Benny und die Verhaltensabteilung abgeben würde. Danach hatten sie noch keinen Plan, aber Cas versicherte Gabe, dass sie beschützt werden würde. April, die Sicherheit dafür wünschte, dass das Mädchen versorgt werden würde, reagierte mit überraschender Leidenschaft.

Nach dem Mittagessen bat Cas Dean und Michael, noch einige Minuten auf ihn zu warten. Sie kuschelten sich ein und sahen Fern. Michael fragte sich, ob Cas Machtspiele mit ihm spielte, indem er ihn warten ließ. Das hätte Michael jedenfalls getan, aber tatsächlich versucht Cas nur, für alles irgendwie Zeit zu finden. Er ging in sein Büro zurück und rief Sam zurück zu sich rein. Sam war grade mit seinem Workout in der Turnhalle fertig. Heute hatte er weitgehend frei außer für die Treffen, deshalb erschien er zügig, aber noch verschwitzt, als der Alpher ihn zu sich rief. Sein Kurs hatte den ganzen Tag spezielle Seminare mit den älteren Omega-Mentoren. Es war eine Fragestunde, bei der nur Ozzies anwesend waren, sodass sie frei sprechen konnten.

„Komm rein, Samuel. Setz dich.“ Cas hatte die Angewohnheit, Sams vollen Namen zu benutzen, wenn er verärgert war. Sam wurde wachsam.

„Was ist los, Alpher? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“

„Ich habe gestern mit Dean über einen Vorfall gesprochen, der sich mit seinem Gefährten ereignet hat, bei dem du involviert warst. Weißt du etwas darüber?“

„Oh. Ich… äm. Ja, Sir. Ich habe einen Fehler bezüglich Deans Einverständnis in einer Szene gemacht und ich, äh, ich habe auf eine Weise mitgemacht, der er nicht zugestimmt hatte. Wir haben darüber gesprochen und ich denke, es ist jetzt alles geklärt.“ Sam wand sich auf seinem Stuhl als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er mit seinem Fehler zum Alpher hätte gehen sollen. Oder zu Benny. Selbst wenn das Rudel noch in der Schwebe hing, so hatte er doch auf Einrichtungsgelände Scheiße gebaut. Man könnte es als Teil seiner professionellen Leistung als Dom-Angestellter betrachten und ihn entsprechend verantwortlich machen.

„Erzähl mir, was passiert ist.“

Sam ging alles durch, von den Nachrichten und der Planung am vergangenen Abend, über die Ausführung gestern früh, bis zu Sams Schock, als er herausfand, dass Dean nicht dazu bereit gewesen war und der Bestrafung, die er Michael gegeben hatte.

„Es war allein meine Schuld, dass das passiert ist. Ich meine, Michael hat mich reingezogen, aber ich weiß es besser, als ein eine Szene einzudringen ohne vorher explizites Einverständnis aller beteiligten Parteien zu bekommen. Es ist sogar noch schlimmer, weil Dean mein Bruder ist. Er sollte mir vertrauen können und ich habe ihn hängenlassen. Castiel, es tut mir so leid.“

„Ich glaube dir, Sam, aber ich kann das nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen. Ich werde dich nicht dafür versohlen. Stattdessen wirst du heute beim Treffen der höchsten Mitarbeiter in der Ecke stehen. Gib alle Berichte, die du vorstellen musst, jemand anderem und such jemanden aus, der gut in deinem Sinne sprechen kann. Du wirst zuhören, aber nicht mitreden. Alle Entscheidungen, die wir heute treffen, werden wir ohne dich treffen. Ich werde den Grund für deine Strafe nicht bekanntgeben, da es um Deans und Michaels persönliche Angelegenheiten geht, aber du wirst das ganze Treffen über zur Schau gestellt sein. Hast du irgendwelche Fragen?“

„Nein, Alpher.“

„Danke, Sam. Du kannst gehen.“

Als Sam ging, rief Cas schnell zu Hause an, um sicherzugehen, dass das Personal wusste, dass der Stimmer um drei kommen würde und dass er beide Klaviere stimmen würde, wo er schonmal da war. Dann holte er tief Atem und machte sich auf, um Michael zu holen.

 

*********************

 

„Komm bitte mit mir, Michael.“ Cas hielt die Tür der Hauptsuite in den Flur für den Omega auf. „Dean, bitte warte hier mit April auf unsere Rückkehr. Außerdem bist du eingeladen, heute um zwei am Belegschaftstreffen teilzunehmen. Wir werden die Kellertests der nächsten zwei Monate besprechen und Michaels steht auf dem Plan, also wirst du vermutlich da sein wollen.“ Er wartete nicht auf Deans Antwort, bevor er Michael in den Flur folgte und den Weg zum L/B-Raum führte, den er im Westflügel reserviert hatte. L/B-Räume waren schalldicht und videoüberwacht. Was auch immer passieren würde, könnte hitzig werden und Cas wollte ein bisschen Diskretion und Sicherheit für Michael.

„Wow, wirklich?“, fragte Michael, als Cas ihm den Raum zeigte. Das Bett in der Mitte der hinteren Wand war riesig. Klassische Bondage- und Disziplinierungsausstattung säumte die Wände. Es gab einen stattlichen Kühlschrank und eine Herdplatte. Zwischen dem Bett und der Tür war jede Menge freier Fußboden und Ringe waren in regelmäßigen Abständen in die Decke eingelassen.

„Wir sind offensichtlich nicht dafür hier“, antwortete Cas. „Aber ich wollte an einem sicheren Ort mit dir sprechen und ich möchte dich nicht mit meinem Heimvorteil behindern, indem ich dich zwinge, es in meinem Haus zu machen. Es wird bald auch dein Haus sein, aber soweit sind wir noch nicht.“

„Was ist mit dem Monat passiert, den Sie uns geben wollten?“

„Alles scheint darauf hinzudeuten, dass wir nur noch mehr Schwierigkeiten kriegen, je länger wir warten, unsere Ränge festzulegen und damit Stabilität herzustellen. Hast du ein ehrliches Problem damit, das hier hier und jetzt zu tun?“

„Absolut keins. Lassen Sie uns das hinter uns bringen, Alpher.“

„Gut. Das denke ich auch. Das hier sollte nicht allzu lange dauern. Die Rudelhierarchien sind schon festgelegt. Alles, was wir noch tun müssen, ist festzulegen, wie du und ich unseren gemeinsamen Sub teilen. Würdest du gerne anfangen? Ich denke, wir beide werden Dinge haben, die uns besonders wichtig sind.“

„Na gut.“ Michael nutzte jedes Bisschen seiner Höhe und Breite. Er war ein klein wenig größer und auch schwerer als Castiel. Für einen Omega war er gigantisch. Wenn seine Pheromone ihn nicht immer auffliegen lassen würden, könnte Michael locker als Beta durchgehen und manchmal unter den richtigen Umständen sogar als Alpha. Sein Dom gab ihm die nötige Arroganz. Alles, was ihm fehlte, war die unbeschreibliche Bestimmtheit, die Alphas unbewusst mit sich trugen – die Bestimmtheit, dass ihr Platz in der Welt immer sicher war. Kein Omega konnte das.

„Hier ist, was ich möchte. Ich möchte, dass Dean sich privat hauptsächlich mir unterwirft, auch in häuslichen Angelegenheiten, nicht Ihnen. Ich bitte Sie, bei Dingen wie Unterwerfung und Sex mit ihm einen halben Schritt zurückzumachen. Ich weiß, dass er auch Ihnen gehört. Das verstehe ich. Ich verlange nicht das alleinige Sorgerecht, nur diesen halben Schritt.“

„Ich verstehe. Wie würde das im Alltag aussehen?“ Cas setzte sich auf das Bettende, um Michael den Größenvorteil komplett zu überlassen.

„Ich darf mit ihm Szenen haben wann immer ich will und Sie müssen Ihre Sessions durch mich festlegen lassen. Ich verspreche, in gutem Glauben mit Ihnen zu arbeiten, aber wenn ich etwas geplant habe, müssen Sie warten.“ Castiel antwortete nicht. Er konnte sehen, dass Michael noch mehr hatte. „Außerdem können Sie ihn bestrafen wie auch immer Sie für richtig halten, wenn er sich außerhalb seines Devoten Wolfs danebenbenimmt. Wenn sein Fehlverhalten aber vom Sub ausgeht, habe ich das Vorrecht, davon ausgehend, dass ich grade verfügbar bin. Ich würde nicht das ganze Rudel auffordern, sich mit einem Balg abzufinden, falls ich nicht da sein kann. Falls Sie oder Sam es tun müssen, erwarte ich einen Anruf oder eine SMS und eine höfliche Bitte um Erlaubnis. Aber sein Sub gehört hauptsächlich mir. Ich bin sein Gefährte.“

Castiel lachte ruhig. „Michael, wenn Dean sich danebenbenimmt, ist es immer durch seinen Sub. Er ist der vorsichtigste Mann, den ich kenne und er hat buchstäblich das Buch darüber geschrieben, moderne Häusliche Disziplin mit instinktiver Rudeldisziplin auszubalancieren. Du wirst ihn nie eine Regel von seinem vorderen Gehirn oder seinem Alpha aus brechen sehen. Du hast ihn heute gesehen. Er hat sich mit Logik und Bestimmtheit verteidigt. Er weiß, wann er Recht hat.“

Michael runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. War das wahr? Cas fuhr fort. „Er ist aber ein wahres Balg. Er wird alles tun, um dich bewusst in Rage zu bringen, wenn er eine Dom-Reaktion von dir möchte. Das wirst du bald feststellen, wenn du es nicht schon hast. Hast du ihn schon versohlt?“

„Nein.“ Michael führte das nicht aus, aber Cas spürte etwas unter der Oberfläche. Er bohrte aber nicht nach. Stattdessen wechselte er leicht die Richtung.

„Aber du hast ihn zu einer Woche Keuschheit verurteilt?“

„Er hat es verdient. Er hat, weniger als einen Tag nachdem ich sie ihm gegeben hatte, eine meiner Regeln gebrochen.“

Cas lachte daraufhin unverblümt. „Ich wette, dass er das gemacht hat. Wenn du dich recht erinnerst, hast du bei ihm dasselbe gemacht und bei mir. Was hast du zu mir gesagt? ‚Wie soll ich dir all diese Regeln in den…?‘ Das war ziemlich mutig, Michael, sogar für einen Starken Dom (was dein Kellertest zeigen wird). Ich muss dich aber loben. Keuschheit zu wählen statt seinen Hintern zu paddlen, wird ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben. Was auch immer er getan hat, sollte vermutlich deine Hand provozieren, nicht ihn eine Woche lang in einen Peniskäfig einsperren. Ich applaudiere dir für einen meisterhaften ersten Schlag.“

Cas stand auf und begann an der Kaffeemaschine im Raum eine Tasse Kaffee zu machen. Er seufzte, als sie begann zu kochen. „Was noch?“

„Stimmen Sie bisher allem zu?“

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich möchte erst alles hören.“

„Er schläft grundsätzlich in meinem Bett. Wenn Sie ihn in Ihrem wollen, darf ich zustimmen oder ablehnen. Danach habe ich nur noch eine weitere Bedingung.“

Cas drehte sich mit seiner Tasse um und lehnte sich schlürfend gegen den Tresen. „Die da wäre?“

„Allen außer mir, und das schließt sowohl Sie als auch Dean ein, ist es verboten, seinen Penis oder seinen Hodensack zu berühren. Die gehören mir. Ich werde eine Ausnahme machen, um ihm weiterhin zu erlauben, Kellertests zu machen, weil das sein Job ist, aber das ist alles. Er fickt nicht im Unterricht und nicht bei Demos. Er fickt nicht in den Einzelgesprächen bei Conventions. Er holt sich in der Dusche keinen runter. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie das je im Bett machen, aber wenn, dann hört das auch auf. Sein Penis gehört mir. Er kann ohne Penisstimulation kommen, ich habe ihn das machen sehen, also können Sie das haben. Fühlen Sie sich frei, mit seinem Arsch zu tun, was immer Sie möchten, aber fassen Sie nicht seinen Pimmel an.“

Castiel sah über diese Forderung überrascht aus, aber nicht unglücklich. Er sah fast zufrieden und gleichzeitig geschockt aus, als wäre ihm diese Idee gar nicht gekommen oder als wäre er überrascht, sie von Michael zu hören. Er setzte einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf und wandte sich an Michael, der sich nicht von seiner Position in der Mitte des Raums gerührt hatte.

„Lass mich deine Forderungen aufzählen. Du hast nur diese vier?“ Michael nickte. In der kurzen Zeit, in der er gewusst hatte, dass er dem Alpher seinen Fall würde darlegen müssen, hatte er scharf hierüber nachgedacht.

„Alle Szenen erfordern deine Erlaubnis und Planung. Du möchtest dich um seine Bestrafungen kümmern, solange sein Fehlverhalten von seinem frechen Wolf ausgeht. Er schläft meistens bei dir und wir brauchen Erlaubnis, um das zu ändern und sein Penis und Skrotum sind für alle außer dir tabu. Ist das alles?“

„Das ist alles, worum ich bitte. Und dazu das Recht, für uns selbst zu entscheiden, wann ich schwanger werde.“

Cas nickte nach oben. Er wusste, dass er das nochmal hören würde. „Bevor ich dir antworte oder Gegenvorschläge mache, lass mich auch meine Karten auf den Tisch legen. Ich denke, dass du mich als gutwilligen Tyrannen empfinden wirst. Solange mein Rudel flüssig läuft und die Wölfe in meiner Obhut ausgeglichen sind, werde ich sehr wenig Einwände dagegen haben, was du mit deinem Gefährten tust. Wo du und ich aneinandergeraten werden, ist wenn du entscheidest, mich bei den Regeln zu provozieren oder meinen Wolf um die Leitung des Rudels herausforderst. Außerdem solltest du nicht denken, dass du Dean benutzen kannst, um mich zu manipulieren. Er ist kein Rammbock, den du benutzen kannst, um Sonderrechte über deinem Rang zu bekommen.  
Solange du dich benimmst, Michael, sollten du und ich keine Probleme miteinander oder mit dem gemeinsamen Sorgerecht haben. Ich bin stolz auf den Fortschritt, den du bereits gemacht hast, zu akzeptieren, dass du deinen Gefährten mit einem anderen Dom teilen müssen wirst. Ich weiß, dass das schwer für dich ist. Es ist auch schwer für mich, glaub mir. Aber alles, worauf wir uns hier heute einigen, wird nichtig, wenn du dich nicht benimmst und den Richtlinien des Rudels folgst. Die Regeln, an die Dean dich als dein Alpha hält, sind zwischen dir und ihm, aber ich werde nicht um Erlaubnis fragen, irgendetwas mit ihm zu machen, wenn du dich nicht benimmst und mit mir arbeitest. Ist das klar?“

„Nein, ist es nicht. Heißt das, sobald ich mich vergesse und eine deiner verfickten Regeln breche, verliere ich allen Anspruch auf meinen eigenen Gefährten? Scheiß doch darauf, Castiel. VERSUCH nur, ihn mir wegzunehmen und guck, wo dich das hinführt. Ich reiß dir deine gottverdammte Kehle raus, ich schwöre es!“

„Michael! Beruhige dich. Wir führen nur ein Gespräch. Ich meine nichts dergleichen. Bitte hör auf, anzunehmen, dass alle dir etwas wegnehmen wollen. Was ich meine ist, dass deine Sonderrechte und ausgehandelten Forderungen von deinem guten Verhalten abhängig sind. Nein – eine gebrochene Regel wird ihn dir nicht wegnehmen. Das könnte ich nicht mal, wenn ich es versuchen würde. Aber wenn du immer in Schwierigkeiten bist und Unfrieden in meinem Rudel stiftest, werden wir alles neu verhandeln und dann wird der Spieß umgedreht sein. Du möchtest alles über Dean entscheiden? Ich bin gewillt, dich zu lassen, aber dieses Privileg darfst du nur solange behalten, wie du dich benimmst. Als Dom musst du ein Vorbild und Teil der Unterstützungsstruktur des Rudels sein. Wenn ich einschreiten muss, wird dir der Ausgang nicht gefallen.“

„Sicher. Da ist das schon wieder. Das Große Böse Wolf, Castiel. Weißt du, du und Dean sagen das immer wieder, aber ich sehe es einfach nicht. Alles, was du tust, ist reden. Es scheint mir, als könnte ich dich in Mann-zu-Mann-Kampf schlagen. Wenn das Dean nicht so niederschmettern würde, wäre ich dir wahrscheinlich schon an die Kehle gesprungen. Also erklär mir, Großer Böser, warum haben alle so eine verfickte Angst vor dir?“

„Was denkt dein Omega?“, frage Castiel kryptisch.

Michael nahm die Frage als solche an und war Mann genug, die Wahrheit zuzugeben. „Mein Omega scheißt sich im Grunde jedes Mal in die Hose, wenn du in den Raum kommst.“

„Sagt dir das gar nichts?“

„Nein. Ich höre nicht wirklich auf ihn. Er ist ein verfickter Feigling. Er ist das schwache Glied, mit dem ich leben muss.“

Castiel schmunzelte. „Darin liegt der Schlüssel zu all deinen Problemen, Michael. Dein Omega ist nicht der schwächste Teil von dir. Er ist stark und er ist scharfsinnig.“

„Oh ernsthaft? Also bist du wirklich so eine Art Meister Ninja-draufschlag-König? Ich glaube das nicht. Komm schon, Castiel, lass es uns zu Ende bringen. Wirst du meine Forderungen akzeptieren oder werden wir hier und jetzt um Dean kämpfen?“ Michaels Halten zeigte, dass er nicht erwartete, den Raum ohne Blutvergießen zu verlassen.

„Das sind nicht die einzigen beiden Optionen, Michael. Aber größtenteils, ja. Ich akzeptiere. Du wirst mir beweisen müssen, dass du gutwillig mit der Planung umgehen kannst. Dean wird mein Ehemann sein. Ich erwarte, volle eheliche Rechte an ihm gewährt zu kriegen und nicht nur D/S-Szenen. Manchmal werde ich einfach mit ihm schlafen wollen. Ich kann damit leben, die Zeiten durch dich festlegen zu lassen, angenommen du benutzt das nicht als Manipulationstaktik. Aber sein Schlafplan: Ich möchte mindestens zwei Nächte pro Woche garantiert haben. Ich bevorzuge drei, aber ich kann da langsam rangehen, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich auch eine Omegagefährtin auszugleichen habe.“

Michael nickte. „Ist gut. Zwei Nächte garantiert, aber ich bestimme, welche zwei.“

Cas nickte als Erwiderung. „Ich bin sehr positiv überrascht über deinen Vorschlag, dass du exklusive Rechte an seinem Penis forderst. Es ist einfach und elegant. Es ist die perfekte Lösung für das Bedürfnis, etwas Heiliges innerhalb des Paarungsbundes zu behalten. Ich akzeptiere diese Forderung aus vollem Herzen und ich verspreche, dir zu helfen, sie durchzusetzen. Ich werde es aber vermissen. Er macht die hübschesten Gesichter, wenn man genau den richtigen Druck auf seinen Knoten ausübt. Danke, dass du mir weiterhin Zugang zu seinem Hintern gewährst. Und wie gesagt, ich weiß, dass das hier schwer für dich ist, Michael, aber sieh davon ab, mich anzufauchen, wenn ich ihn berühre. Ich werde das gleiche für dich tun.“

Castiel lief wieder auf und ab. „Nein, das einzige, das ich nicht erlauben werde, ist alle seine Bestrafungen an dich abzugeben. Das werde ich nicht tun. Ich brauche es genauso sehr wie er – genauso sehr wie du – und es ist ein wichtiger Weg, wie wir uns miteinander verbinden. Wenn ich jedes Mal dich anrufen muss, wenn er meine Autorität anficht, wird sein Wolf allen Respekt vor mir verlieren. Es ist nicht tragbar. Du und ich müssen ein System ausarbeiten, wie wir jeweils wissen, was der andere in Bezug auf Strafen mit ihm oder für ihn gemacht hat. Die Keuschheitsstrafe zum Beispiel. Das hätte ich wissen müssen oder ich hätte sie vielleicht ohne es zu wissen gebrochen. Er ist auch Balg genug, um uns gegeneinander auszuspielen, wenn wir ihn lassen. Arbeite bitte mit mir. Ich werde dir den Rücken stärken und du wirst mir den Rücken stärken.“

„So wie du mir heute Morgen den Rücken gestärkt hast? Als du mein Keuschheitsurteil vor allen anderen aufgehoben hast?“

„Das war notwendig. Es ist eine einmalige Rudelgründungsangelegenheit. Ich hätte das privat mit dir besprechen sollen, aber ich wusste vorher nichts davon.“

„Nein, Castiel. Nicht in Ordnung. Ich will alles, was ich gefordert habe. Ich will seine Bestrafungen. Ich denke, ich habe eine vernünftige Erlaubnis erteilt, als ich gesagt habe, dass du und Sam euch um ihn kümmern könnt, wenn ich nicht da bin, aber ich werde dir nicht zusehen, wie du meinen Gefährten vor meinen Augen versohlst.“

„Ich werde dir das nicht geben. Nimm, was du hast, und geh, Michael.“

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Alpher. Er ist MEIN Gefährte. Ich geb einen Scheiß drauf, dass du ihn zuerst gesehen hast. Du hast sich nicht mit ihm gepaart. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich dich nicht wegen Verletzung des Paarungsbundes anzeige.“ Michaels Augen wurden golden und sein Blutdruck stieg merklich. Er wusste, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde, aber es lief hierauf hinaus seit er Deans Gesicht zum ersten Mal in einer schmutzigen Toilette in Texas gesehen hatte.

„Geh, Michael“, warnte der Alpher.

„Sonst was? Wirst du noch ein bisschen mehr mit mir reden? Wirst du mir meinen Arsch versohlen? Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Weißt du, was ich denke? Ich denke, du machst diesen Leuten seit Jahren etwas vor und die mögen dich alle zu sehr, um dich wegen deinem Bullshit zur Rede zu stellen. Nun, ich tu’s, Alpher. Du hast nichts und du kannst mich zu gar nichts zwingen.“ Michaels Dominanter Wolf kauerte buchstäblich mit eingezogenem Kopf auf dem Rücken im Dreck, wimmernd und winselnd und versuchte Michael dazu zu bringen, verflucht nochmal einfach die Fresse zu halten. Castiels Augen wurden rot, sein Kiefer spannte sich an und seine Atmung durch die Nase wurde tiefer.

„Ist das wirklich der einzige Weg, um auf die andere Seite dieses Gesprächs mit dir zu kommen, Michael? Musst du ihn sehen?“

„Wen sehen? Deinen Wolf? Ja, Cas. Hol den kleinen Ficker hier raus. Lass mal sehen, was allen so eine verfickte Angst einjagt, dass sie sich einpinkeln, um dich glücklich zu machen.“

Castiel machte einen Satz nach vorn und hatte Michael mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden, bevor dieser auch nur blinzeln konnte. Michael holte rechtzeitig auf, um wenigstens ein bisschen zu kämpfen, aber es war nicht Michaels Tun, das ihn auf den Rücken drehte. Castiels Augen waren solides Rot und er hielt Michael nur mit einer Hand über der Brust des Omegas unten. Michael schlug wild um sich, um auf die Hände oder Füße zu kommen und er begann, sich hochzudrücken. Eine Hand würde ihn nicht halten, aber dann traf sein Blick die Augen des Wolfs. Der Alpher kniete auf einem Knie und lehnte über dem Omega.

Ein Blick in die Tiefen des Biests in Castiel Novak aber und Michaels Dominanter Wolf floh, überrannt, und wollte mit diesem Kampf nichts zu tun haben. Sein Omega jaulte, wimmerte und gab dem geifernden Biest über sich nach. Es waren nicht die Handlungen des Alphers, die Michael so schnell stürzten, es waren seine Augen. Mit nichts weiter als einer Hand über Michaels Brust sprachen diese Augen Versprechen und Drohung, die von Millionen Jahren Evolution gestützt wurden. Jedes Potenzial, das wölfische Macht wahrnehmen oder besitzen konnte, verschmolz in dem Wolf über Michael und Michael konnte nicht wegsehen. Er wurde in die roten Tiefen gezogen und er zog den ersten von den wenigen zitternden Atemzügen ein, die er noch übrighatte, bevor ihm unweigerlich die Kehle herausgerissen werden würde.

Das Biest war roh, unkontrollierbare Wut und Lust, und Michael war sein Feind. Er hätte sich eine Macht wie diese niemals vorgestellt. Sie sprach zu ihm vom Anbeginn von Zeit und Raum und in eine Welt, die sie nur noch in ihren Träumen erreichten, aber wo Wölfe einmal frei und unbehindert liefen. Und das Biest war real und wütend und sabberte auf Michaels Gesicht. Castiel war kein Wolf. Er war ein Höllenhund und er würde Michael umbringen. Michael brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden, um sich damit abzufinden, dass er Dean nie wiedersehen würde. Er hatte nicht genug Zeit gehabt. Seine Blase und sein Afterschließmuskel lösten sich und er besudelte sich, aber er konnte nicht wegsehen oder sich wehren. Alles was er tun konnte, war sich dem Tod hinzugeben. Der Höllenhund hatte das unanfechtbare Recht, jämmerlich übertroffene Leute wie Michael Lancet zu vernichten und er hob das Kinn und entblößte seine Kehle in Anerkennung und Unterwerfung, ohne je wegzusehen und hoffte nur, dass es schnell gehen würde.

Langsam, unendlich langsam, verblasste das Rot in diesen bestialischen Augen. Michael konnte einen heftigen Kampf in dem Alpher über sich spüren. Die Hand auf seiner Brust bebte und er ergriff sie, um ihr Kraft zu schenken. Nach und nach kam das Blau in Castiels Augen zurück und seine Atmung wurde tiefer, bis er vor Anstrengung keuchte. Michael begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, das Adrenalin setzte ein und er zog heftig die Luft ein. Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte.

Castiel gab mit einem Mal nach. Er sackte auf den Boden und saß schwer auf seinem Hintern, wobei er Michael von der Hand auf seiner Brust befreite. „Verstehst du jetzt, Michael?“ Castiels Stimme war wie von Glas überschliffener Schotter, als wäre er ohne Wasser acht Jahre durch die Wüste gewandert.

Michael setzte sich langsam auf und ließ seinen Blick auf Castiel. „Sie kontrollieren ihn?“, fragte er kleinlaut.

Castiel nickte. „Meistens. Manchmal bricht er hervor und ich muss ihn wieder nach unten schieben. Wenn ich ihn genug füttere und ihn zufriedenstelle, kann ich ihn kontrollieren, aber er wird immer gefährlich sein.“

„Hat Dean ihn gesehen?“

„Ja.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Alpher.“ Michaels Gesicht war noch immer kreidebleich. Castiel arbeitete sich in eine stehende Position und begann, den Omega auf die Füße zu ziehen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich als fürchterlich bedacht rüberkomme, Michael, aber ich habe nicht den Luxus durch meinen Wolf arbeiten zu können. Er ist unkontrollierbar, wenn ich ihn rauslasse. Bitte versteh das und erlaube mir meine Methoden. Sie funktionieren und ich kann euch alle sicher halten. Du musst keine Angst haben. Er würde Dean oder April niemals wehtun. Oder Gabriel. Ich brauche nur noch etwas Zeit und er wird dich und Sam als Rudel akzeptieren, aber bitte provozier mich nicht.“

Castiel führte Michael ins Badezimmer und zog ihn aus. Er säuberte den Omega, wo er sich besudelt hatte und ließ ihm ein Bad ein.

„Alpher, ich schwöre Ihnen. Ich möchte das nie wieder sehen müssen. Was auch immer Sie von mir möchten. Wir müssen nicht bis morgen Abend warten. Nehmen Sie mich jetzt In Besitz. Ich möchte es. Was Sie gemacht haben… Er hätte mich umgebracht, oder nicht?“

Castiel nickte. „Aber das werde ich nicht zulassen, Michael. Du bist mein Rudel. Du bist MEIN Omega und ich werde dich mit meinem Leben beschützen.“

„Aber Alpher!“ Das Adrenalin stieg Michael zu Kopf und er begann zu zittern. „Er ist… er ist riesig. Ich habe noch nie solche Macht gesehen, aber Sie… Sie sind sogar noch stärker. Sie haben ihn geschlagen. Ich verstehe nicht. Warum verstecken Sie das alles?“

Castiel half Michael, ins Bad zu steigen und begann, ihn liebevoll zu waschen. „Weil ich vor allen Dingen ein zivilisierter Mann bin. Alles andere ist zweitrangig. Haben wir eine Übereinkunft, Michael? Über Dean?“

„Was auch immer Sie sagen, Sir.“ Michael war nicht sicher, ob er je wieder „du“ zu Castiel sagen können würde. Castiel zog sich aus, stieg hinter dem Omega in die Wanne und zog Michael an seine Brust. Er hielt ihn einfach nur dort und ließ den Hautkontakt die Angst lindern. Vielleicht gab es Hoffnung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß noch, wie ich damals vor über einem Jahr auf dieses Kapitel gewartet habe. Ich hoffe, ich bin ihm auch nur annähernd gerecht geworden.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ist es nicht ne Weile her, dass Deans Balg sich gezeigt hat? Hmm, vielleicht ein bisschen zu lang.

Kapitel 23

DAMALS

Dean wusste, dass er in seinem Wolf war. Er konnte das immer spüren, aber er konnte den Weg nach draußen nicht finden. Sie hatten ihm in der ersten Testrunde eine Omega-Sub zugeworfen und er hatte die Frau unsicher bestiegen. Sie war für ihn nicht anziehend und er fragte sich, ob das die Messungen für seinen Test beeinflussen würde. Die Techniker versicherten ihm vorher, dass seine sexuelle Orientierung keinen Einfluss auf das Ergebnis des Tests haben würde. Er wusste, dass es ein Mädchen sein würde, aber sein Zögern, sie In Besitz zu Nehmen, hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er sie nicht sexuell anziehend fand. Sie hatten ihm gesagt, er solle jede Runde so nehmen, wie sie kam. Sei flexibel. Hör auf deinen Wolf. Sie hatten ihm gesagt, dass es egal war, was er tat, was der Tester tat, wer wen fickte oder ob ein Besitzanspruch entstand oder nicht. Das einzig Wichtige war, dass einer bestiegen wurde und einer sich unterwarf. Sie hatten ihm gesagt, er solle nicht gegen irgendwas kämpfen, das sein Wolf oder Alpha tun wollten. Sie hatten ihm gesagt, manche Wölfe fanden es einfacher, die Augen zu schließen und einfach loszulassen.

Sie hatten ihn vor der ersten Runde über eine Stunde lang ausführlich vorbereitet, hatten gesagt, auch als Alpha müsse er auf alles gefasst sein, selbst wenn mit einem Devoten Omega konfrontiert. Seine Hintertür war ausgewaschen worden und dann unermüdlich mit ungefähr einem Liter künstlichem Gleitmittel und dem größten Dildo gefickt worden, den Dean je gesehen hatte. Sein Arsch war bereit, alles aufzunehmen. Mehrere hübsche Beta-Jungen hatten seinen Penis aufgeplustert und den Alpha damit vor Lust rasend gemacht. Jedes Mal, wenn er dem Orgasmus nahekam, hatten sie mit allem aufgehört, was ihn in ein würgendes, keuchendes, gieriges, sabberndes Häufchen Elend verwandelt hatte. Dann hatten sie die Tür zu dem Raum geöffnet, in dem ein Omega-Sub-Mädchen nackt auf dem Bett lag.

Deans Alpha reagierte. Er konnte sie als Alpha besteigen, sie schnell nehmen und es hinter sich haben. Wenn er vorsichtig war, könnte er verhindern, dass sein Knoten sich festhängte und dann wäre es schneller vorbei. Warum zögerte er? Sie war eine Omega und seine Rudelaufgabe war es, sie auf ihren Platz zu verweisen. Das konnte er. „Dreh dich um“, schlug er sanft vor. Sanft? Was zur Hölle? Das hier sollte ein Eroberungsfick sein. „Na los, Omeger, dreh dich auf den Bauch. Streck deinen Hintern für mich in die Höhe.“ Besser. Immer noch zu schwach, aber besser.

Danach kam Dean ohne weitere Probleme durch die erste Runde. Er war so gut vorbereitet, dass sein Körper sofort aktiv wurde, als er seinen Penis in ihren engen, nassen Kanal versenkte. Er pumpte kraftvoll in sie hinein und sie reagierte, wie nur eine Omega das kann. Es war… wesentlich befriedigender als er erwartet hatte und er hatte seinen Knoten in sie versenkt, bevor er es überhaupt realisierte. Es störte ihn nicht und sie schien es auch nicht zu stören. Er spürte seinen Besitzanspruch auf ihre Schultern fallen und in ihren Kopf und ihr Herz dringen. Der Besitzanspruch machte alle Unterschiede der Welt aus. Sein Alpha konnte sie jetzt wirklich sehen. Es war egal, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Für seinen Alpha war sie eine In Besitz Genommene Omega und er kuschelte sich an sie und witterte ihren Hals.

Die Brückenrunde warf ihn dagegen völlig aus der Bahn. Am Ende lag er mit dem Gesicht nach unten und atemlos da. Der große Penis des Beta-Doms wiegte noch in ihn hinein. Deans Samen wurde unter seinem Bauch kalt, wie als Spott, dass der Mann seinen Penis nicht mal berührt hatte. Er war wie ein monatealter Welpe übergerollt, als der Beta ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte. Dean konnte sich nicht an viel erinnern. Es war so schnell gegangen. Oder auch nicht. Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur noch, dass er den Raum gleichzeitig mit dem Beta von unterschiedlichen Seiten betreten hatte und kein einziges Wort und keine einzige Tat danach seine eigene Wahl gewesen war. Jetzt steckte er in seinem Wolf fest, atmete schwer und lag mit dem Gesicht immer noch dort ins Kissen gepresst, wo die Hand des Betas ihn hingetan hatte. Er winselte, aber es war kein verzweifelter Laut.

Dean war verwirrt. Er wusste, dass er Alpha war und zwar ein mächtiger. Andere Alphas beugten sich ihm immer wieder. Warum war er in seinem Wolf gefangen und rollte sich für einen Beta über? Was bedeutete das für sein Testergebnis? Und wie lange würde er noch den Luxus haben, sich in diesem Bett in seinem eigenen Erguss zu wälzen, während der Körper eines unbekannten Betas den seinen bedeckte und ihn zwang, den Staub vom Kissen einzuatmen? Er wollte sich nicht bewegen. Er wollte nicht, dass der Penis des Betas erschlaffte und aus seinem Hintern rutschte. Er winselte nochmal, lauter, länger.

„Ich weiß, kleiner Alpha. Ich hab dich.“ Kleiner Alpha? Was zur Hölle?!? Dean wollte aus seinem Wolf raus. Er kratzte an den Wänden seines Gefängnisses, aber der Wolf ließ sich nur auf die Seite fallen und schob seine Nase an die Kehle des Betas. Dean war nicht sicher, ob er In Besitz Genommen worden war oder nicht. Er konnte nichts spüren außer dem Bedürfnis, bis ans Ende der Zeit hier mit diesem Mann liegen zu bleiben. Fuck. Das bedeutete, dass er In Besitz Genommen worden war, oder?

Er entschied zu dösen. Schlaf würde sowohl das Bedürfnis seines Wolfs, sich mit dem Beta in einem Nest einzukuscheln, befriedigen als auch das seines Alphas, dieser peinlichen Situation zu entkommen. Als er wieder aufwachte, war der Mann weg und ein hübsches, dunkelhaariges Beta-Mädchen wusch ihn mit einem Schwamm. „Willkommen zurück, Alpha“, sagte sie.

Das war jetzt zwei Stunden her. Dean lief im Vorbereitungsraum auf und ab. Er hatte gegessen und war ausführlich gebadet worden. Sie sagten ihm, dass er für die Ankerrunde nicht vorbereitet werden müsste, abgesehen von mehr künstlichem Gleitmittel in seinem Arsch. Er konnte ein tiefes Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten, als die selbe hübsche Beta ihm mit einer stumpfen Spritze Schleim in den Hintern schoss. Sie hatte mit dem Schuss aus Versehen seine Prostata gut getroffen. Sein Hintern war immer noch offen und als er zwischen den Zeilen las, nahm Dean an, dass sie nicht davon ausgingen, dass sein Penis eine aktive, penetrative Rolle in dieser Runde spielen würde. Dean dachte über das nach, was er über Dr. Novak wusste. Er erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass er hierum gebeten hatte. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht?

Castiel Novak war ein Nerd und ein langweiliger, belesener Professor, der seit ihrem eigenartigen Treffen in Zekes Pub nicht mehr direkt mit Dean gesprochen hatte, außer um zu bestätigen, dass er sich als Deans Ankertester in seinem anstehenden Test eingetragen hatte, als sie sich im Supermarkt über den Weg gelaufen waren. Das war Wochen her. Deans Semester war lange vorbei und der Sommer ging vorüber. Er hatte zum Verdruss seines Bruders die Abschlussfeier geschwänzt. Dean konnte es nicht ertragen, nochmal einen Abschluss ohne seine Mutter oder seinen Vater zu machen. Das war schon schwer genug gewesen, als die High-School vorbei gewesen war. Im Grunde hatte er also seit Dr. Novaks Angebot, zusammen zu arbeiten und Szenen zu haben, nichts mehr von ihm gesehen oder gehört.

Castiel hatte Abstand gehalten und warten wollen, bis Deans Kellertest fertig war. Er hatte Dean einen Jobangebotsbrief geschickt mit Anweisungen, wie man sich für einen Master-Studienplatz bewarb und einschrieb und der Versicherung, dass der Bewerbungsprozess reine Formalität war. Er war von der Soziologieabteilung bereits akzeptiert worden und sein Stipendium war bereits bewilligt worden. Alles, was er noch tun musste, war zu akzeptieren, in sein neues Apartment einzuziehen und sein kleines Büro am Rand des Campus zu beziehen.

Ein weiterer Umschlag kam einige Tage später. Er enthielt eine Anmeldung für einen Kellertest bei einem kleinen, privaten Gemeindedienst-Programm, das von Medizinstudenten vom College, Castiels Wolfsstudienabteilung, und anderen regionalen Sozialdiensten betrieben wurde. Außerdem war eine handgeschriebene Notiz darin, in Dr. Novaks krakeliger Handschrift, die ihn aufforderte, Cas eine E-Mail zu schreiben, wenn er seinen Termin kannte, sodass Castiel sich anschließend als Anker eintragen konnte.

Dean folgte den Anweisungen umgehend in der Angst, er könnte seine Meinung ändern, wenn er zu lange wartete. Sobald seine Hand den Umschlag in den Briefkasten fallengelassen hatte, begannen die Zweifel. Viele Wölfe machten den Test nie. Er war nicht neu und die Rückmeldungen, die Dean gehört hatte, waren alle positiv gewesen. Er hatte nie gehört, dass jemand es bereut hatte, den Test gemacht zu haben. Aber was würde passieren, wenn Dean nackt in einem Raum war, Ärzte und Techniker zuschauten und Dr. Novak reinkam? Deans Handflächen hatten damals zu schwitzen begonnen, als der Gedanke ihm zum ersten Mal gekommen war, und jetzt schwitzten sie ebenfalls, als er im Vorbereitungsraum auf und ab lief.

„Sie sind bereit für dich, Süßer“, zwitscherte das Beta-Mädchen. „Folg mir einfach. Wir gehen diesmal in einen anderen Raum. Wir versuchen, die Gerüche getrennt zu halten, damit wir sicher sein können, auf was du reagierst.“ Sie führte ihn munter plaudernd durch einen Flur. Er trug einen dünnen, kratzigen Bademantel, den sie zur Verfügung gestellt hatten und er konnte das Gleitgel aus sich raus und seine Beine hinunterlaufen spüren, als er lief. „Sei nicht nervös, Alpha. Viele Leute werden bei der letzten Runde nervös. Du wirst das super machen. Dr. Novak macht das nicht sehr oft, aber es läuft immer wunderbar rund, wenn er hier ist. Alle lieben Castiel. Alles wird gut. Mach einfach, was dein Körper tun will, okay? Es gibt keine falsche Reaktion. Selbst wenn du aus irgendeinem Grund in deinem vorderen Gehirn landest, wird die Chemie deines Körpers uns immer noch alles sagen, was wir wissen müssen. Du kannst das nicht vermasseln. Sei einfach du selbst und mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir sind da.“ Sie schob ihn in einen hellerleuchteten, schlichten Raum. Er sah mehr wie ein Krankenhauszimmer aus, als der davor. Der hatte eher einem heruntergekommenen Hotelzimmer mit einem langen Spiegel an einer Seite geähnelt. Dieser hier schien gleich zur Sache zu kommen. Zwei Wände waren verspiegelt, nicht nur eine, und an den anderen zwei Wänden reihte sich hochtechnische Ausrüstung.

Der Raum war relativ warm, aber nicht stickig. „Hier, ich nehm dir den Mantel ab.“ Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und er übergab ihn ihr, wobei er sich der Leute auf der anderen Seite der Spiegel nur zu bewusst war. Vielleicht war Cas grade da. „Na los, geh zum Bett, wenn du möchtest, aber es macht nicht wirklich einen Unterschied. Er wird in einer Sekunde hier sein sobald ich weg bin, und ihr zwei klärt das unter euch, genau wie wir besprochen haben. Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen bevor ich gehe, Dean?“

„Äh, nein. Keine Fragen.“ Dean spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Er wusste, dass die Sensoren, die an verschiedenen Stellen auf seiner nackten Haut waren, es bemerkten, aber er konnte seinen Körper nicht kontrollieren. Er war immer noch in seinem Wolf gefangen und er ließ ihn nichts kontrollieren.

„Also gut. Viel Glück. Wir sehen uns hinterher.“ Sie schlüpfte anmutig durch eine der vielen Türen raus und ließ Dean unbehaglich dort stehen, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Er war Sekunden von einer voll ausgereiften Panikattacke entfernt, dann öffnete sich die Tür mit einem machtvollen Stoß. Seine Knie gaben fast nach.

„Aufs Bett, Dean. Gesicht ins Kissen. Wenn du atmen kannst, bist du nicht tief genug drin.“ Castiels Stimme. Heilige verfickte Scheiße. Wie machte er das? Dean atmete Federn bevor ihm überhaupt klarwurde, dass er sich bewegt hatte, und Castiels sehr nackter, sehr erregter, sehr Alpher Körper bedeckte seinen. Castiel streckte seinen ganzen Körper flach aufs Bett. Dean konnte nichts sehen und er konnte kaum atmen. Er war von dem festen Griff um seine Handgelenke, wo der Alpher seine Arme über seinen Kopf zog und festhielt, bis zu seinen Fußgelenken, wo Castiels Schienbeine sich kreuzten und seine Füße an Ort und Stelle hielten, komplett festgehalten. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte nicht atmen, konnte nicht sehen, konnte nicht sprechen. Die Panik, die fast übergelaufen war bevor Castiel den Raum betreten hatte, sollte jetzt wie Feuerwerkskörper explodieren. Deans Alpha sollte sich mit aller Macht wehren. Dean hasste es, festgehalten zu werden. Er hatte früher schon gespielt, aber hatte nie erlaubt, gefesselt oder gehalten zu werden.

Statt aber in Panik zu geraten, entspannte Dean sich. Sein Körper ließ jede Spur von Anspannung und Stress los, alle Bedenken, alle Zweifel. Er schloss die Augen in die Dunkelheit und ließ los. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Vertrauen sich so anfühlen konnte. Er vertraute dem Mann über sich mit seinem Leben und er tat es umgehend, bedingungslos und ohne nachzudenken. Falls der Alpher entschied, ihn ersticken zu lassen, würde Dean ihn lassen. Dean würde ihm alles erlauben.

„Braver Junge“, summte der Alpher in seiner tiefen, rauen Stimme. „Dreh jetzt den Kopf und hol für mich tief Luft, Dean.“

Dean ließ die Augen geschlossen; er mochte die Dunkelheit, aber er bewegte den Kopf genug, um Luft in die Lungen zu kriegen. „Genau so. Was würdest du mich tun lassen, Alpha?“, knurrte Castiel verführerisch. Dean murmelte etwas Inkohärentes und schrie auf, als der Alpher ihn hart in den Oberarm biss. „Antworte mir so, dass ich dich hören kann, wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle.“

„Ich sagte, Sie können alles mit mir machen, was Sie wollen, Alpher!“, schrie Dean fast.

„Sehr gut. Das habe ich mir gedacht. Steh auf, Dean. Präsentier dich über die Seite vom Bett.“ Dean krabbelte hastig vom Bett, als Castiel ihn losließ, und ließ sich vom Alpher über die Bettseite beugen, sodass seine Füße flach auf dem Boden standen. Castiel inspizierte ihn sorgfältig, ließ die Sekunden verstreichen. Er schien es überhaupt nicht eilig zu haben. Dean - hätte er sich die Mühe gemacht zu denken - wäre überrascht gewesen. Normalerweise waren Kellertest sehr direkt: zwei Wölfe interagieren, einer unterwirft sich, der andere dominiert, Sex passiert, manchmal gibt es einen Besitzanspruch, manchmal einen Knoten, dann werden Messungen gemacht und alle trollen sich wieder ihrer Wege. Castiel ließ jetzt seine Hände über Deans Schultern und Rücken gleiten und arbeitete zwei Daumen in Deans Hintern, zog seinen Schließmuskel auf, inspizierte ihn von innen und summte zufrieden, als Flüssigkeit rauslief. Er ließ seine Hände Deans Beine hoch und runter wandern, eins nach dem anderen, und schlug Dean fest aufs Hinterteil als er fertig war, als wäre Dean ein wertvolles Rennpferd.

Deans Atmung verlangsamte sich zu seinem entspannten, ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Tempo, seine Augen blieben geschlossen und jeder Muskel war entspannt. „Sehr gut, Dean. Du wirst perfekt für mich sein. Ich muss nur noch eine weitere Sache machen.“ Castiel schlug Dean hart – sehr, sehr hart – auf den Hintern und die Augen des Alphas flogen auf. Seine Hände bewegten sich instinktiv und er packte mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei die andere Seite des Bettes. Sein Penis wurde sofort hart und seine Hüften stießen gegen die Seite der Matratze. Castiel war plötzlich voller Kraft und Bewegung. Er griff Deans Hüften, hielt damit deren Vorwärtsbewegung an, und spießte ihn mit einer Bewegung auf seinem Alpher-Penis auf. Dr. Novak fuhr so fest in ihn hinein, dass er Deans Füße vom Boden zwang, und ihn Kraft seines Körpers aufs Bett auf den Bauch stieß. Dean hatte keinen Halt. Sie waren quer auf dem schmalen Bett. Deans Kopf hing gefährlich weit zur Seite rüber, aber der Alpher hielt ihn fest an den Hüften. Er richtete sich auf den Knien auf, wobei Deans Oberschenkel wenig anmutig zur Seite fielen, und stieß kraftvoll in ihn hinein.

„Du gehörst mir, nicht wahr, Dean Winchester?“ Castiels Stimme. Wie? Wo kam die überhaupt her?

„Ja, Alpher!“

„Ich kann mit dir alles machen, was ich will, oder etwa nicht?“ Castiels Stöße wurden dringlicher und er ließ seinen Körper nach vorne fallen, auf eine Hand, damit er die andere unter seinem Arm um Deans Brust schlingen und ihn festhalten konnte.

„Ja, Sir!“ Deans Stimme bebte und pulsierte mit der Macht von Castiels Stößen.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dir wehtue, Sub?“

Niemand hatte Dean je so genannt, aber aus dem Mund des Alpher klang es derart natürlich, dass Dean es kaum bemerkte. „Bitte, Sir! Schlagen Sie mich! Muss es fühlen. Bitte!“ Dean hatte lange Zeit darüber fantasiert, versohlt zu werden. Er wollte es so dringend, aber er war nie mutig genug gewesen, jemanden darum zu bitten. Er war Alpha. Alphas versohlten Leute. Sie erhielten nur Prügel, wenn sie irgendwas übel verkackt hatten und eine echte, bleibende Strafe brauchten. Dean war seit er ein Welpe gewesen war, nicht mehr versohlt worden. Sam legte ihn ab und zu übers Knie, aber das war anders. War es.

Castiel wuchtete ihn auf dem Bett herum, zwang sein Gesicht wieder ins Kissen, aber arrangierte ihn so, dass er atmen konnte. Er hörte nie auf, brutal in den Alpha hineinzuficken und er knurrte Dean drohend an, als Dean versuchte, ihn anzusehen. Der Alpher bäumte sich auf den Knien auf, zerrte Deans Hüften mit sich und pumpte weiter unablässig in ihn hinein. Er traf Deans Prostata bei etwa jedem dritten Stoß und Dean begann, lustvoll zu stöhnen und seine Hüften regelmäßig zu wiegen.

Dann ließ Castiel seine Hand, ohne den Rhythmus zu verlieren, auf Deans Hintern fallen, grade als er seinen Penis für den nächsten Stoß hinein herauszog. Die Hitze und das Brennen sangen durch jede Faser in Deans Körper und irgendwie endete jeder Nerv in seinem Schwanz. Er schrie, warf seinen Kopf zurück. Castiel packte ihn fester an den Hüften, holte sich verlorenen Halt wieder und schlug ihn erneut, härter. Dean konnte es nicht sehen, aber Castiels Handabdrücke hoben deutlich und rot von seinem sonst blassen, runden Hintern ab. Er verrenkte sich den Nacken, um wenigstens einen kurzen Blick auf das hektische Treiben hinter sich zu werfen. Castiel schlug ihn dreimal hart und schnell hintereinander, dann hörte er mit allem auf. Sein Schwanz hielt am Rand von Deans geschwollenem Eingang inne, glitt fast hinaus und blieb reglos. „Wenn du deinen Kopf noch einmal bewegst, werde ich dir die Tracht Prügel deines Lebens verpassen, du wirst nicht kommen dürfen und ich werde den Test hier und jetzt abbrechen, Sub. Leg den Kopf wieder ab und lass ihn dort!“

Dean schrie ob dieser Drohung erbärmlich auf. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Alpher jedes Wort ernst meinte. Er korrigierte die Position seines Kopfes, zurück zu seinem graden Nacken und grade so genug zur Seite gedreht, dass er atmen konnte – und weinen, oder schreien, stöhnen, keuchen, was immer Castiel wollte – genau, wie der Alpher ihn zu Beginn hingelegt hatte. Castiel schlug ihn noch einige weitere Male hart, zog seinen Schwanz ganz raus und zielte mit der Hand auf tiefere Stellen von Deans Hintern, die er nicht erreichen konnte, während er Dean fickte.

„Sag mir, wessen Schlampe du bist, Sub.“

Dean war schon immer einer für Dirty Talk gewesen. Die Erniedrigung war für ihn ein neuer Kick, aber er ließ sich mitreißen. Castiel wollte eine Schlampe? Dann war Dean eine Schlampe. Cas‘ Schlampe.

„Ich gehöre Ihnen, Sir! Nur Ihnen. Ihre Schlampe! Bitte ficken Sie mich!“

Cas‘ Hand regnete noch sieben oder acht Mal auf Deans Hintern nieder. Deans Schwanz war so hart, dass er pochte. Er würde tropfen, wenn nicht die ständige Bewegung den Matratzenbezug darüberwischen würde. Sie würden später einen riesigen nassen Fleck vermeiden müssen. Er heulte nochmal vor Schmerz und Lust. „Sir, BITTE!“

Castiel positionierte sich wieder und fuhr wieder hinein. Er verdoppelte sein vorheriges Tempo, gab die Tracht Prügel auf, gab die lockenden Worte auf. Er wurde roh und bestialisch. Seine Augen tränkten sich in Alpher-Rot und Deans, hinter zusammengekniffenen Lidern, entsprachen ihnen als sein eigener Alpha den Wolf einholte und seinen Senf dazugab. Deans Alpha sprang gleich mit an Bord und wollte bei der Tour dabei sein. Das hier würde er nicht verpassen.

Dean konnte nicht sehen. Seine Augen waren zugekniffen als wie noch nie in seinem Leben in seinen Körper gehämmert wurde, aber er konnte das massive Biest spüren, das über ihm die Zügel in die Hand genommen hatte. Es war ungebändigt, wie nichts das Dean je zuvor gesehen oder gehört hatte. Er lebte nur in diesem Moment und dieser Moment war Instinkt. Hätte er es sehen können, hätte er ein riesiges wölfisches Biest über sich erblickt, mit dem Körper eines vierbeinigen Wolfs, nicht einen zweibeinigen Mann, der ihn bearbeitete. In diesem Moment war in keinem von ihnen mehr irgendwas übrig, dass auch nur entfernt an einen Menschen erinnerte. Dean, ein schlanker grauer, starker, geschmeidiger wunderschöner Wolf, der die Kontrolle vollständig an die mächtige und Dominante Dogge über sich abgab. An Castiel war nichts Domestiziertes oder Domestizierbares. Er war die Ewigkeit. Er war jeder Wolf, der je gelebt hatte, alle individuelle Hundeartige Macht ad infinitum zusammengefasst. Er schoss in Dean bis Deans Alpha-Eingang rau und schmerzhaft wurde, das künstliche Gleitmittel für die Aufgabe nicht ausreichend.

Dean brauchte nichts als das hier. Wenn er in diesem Akt starb, würde er glücklich sterben. Wenn sein Arschloch die nächsten drei Jahre zur Erholung brauchte, wäre es das wert gewesen. Er bemerkte kaum die Hitze, die sich tief in seinem Inneren bildete, bis er sich mit einem kehligen Stöhnen aufs Bett ergoss. Castiel fauchte ihn an und wurde unmöglich schneller, sein Knoten begann, seinen Weg rein und raus aus dem ungeübten Körper des Subs zu reißen. Er biss Dean erneut, diesmal hart in die Schulter, bis seine Zähne durch die Haut schnitten. Wären sie nicht beide Alphas gewesen, hätte es einen Paarungsbund erzeugt. So wie die Dinge standen, spürte Dean den Besitzanspruch machtvoll entstehen und er schrie nochmal, wobei seine Stimme schließlich aufgab. Castiels Knoten hängte sich an Ort und Stelle fest, füllte seinen Sub mit seinem Erguss, pumpte rohe Emotionen in Deans Hintern und seinen Körper, warm und füllend. Tränen fielen unbeachtet von Deans Augen und er klammerte sich an Castiels Arme, die sich um ihn geschlungen hatten und ihn eng an sich gepresst hielten. Sein Hintern pochte, als er versuchte, sich an den Knoten anzupassen.

Bald, zu bald, wurden beide zusammen still. Cas keuchte in Deans Ohr. Er hievte sie auf ihre Seiten, sodass er sich ausruhen konnte, ohne seine neue Eroberung zu zerdrücken.

Im Kontrollraum bewegte sich niemand. Guter Gott im Himmel und beim Universum in seiner unendlichen Weisheit – was zur Hölle war das gewesen?

 

JETZT

Michael war noch immer blass und zitterte, als Cas ihn zu Dean zurückbrachte – blasser als sonst. Dean ließ aufgebracht in dem kleinen Bereich bei der Tür auf und ab. Er warf einen Blick auf Michael und presste stumm verurteilend die Lippen zusammen, als er Michael auf Sofa half.

„Du hast ihn provoziert, oder nicht?“

„Dean, er… warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?“

„Ich habe es dir gesagt. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er immer gewinnt, weil er Alpher ist. Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst ihn nicht ärgern. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es unschön ist.“ Dean bemerkte den Einrichtungsbademantel und die Abwesenheit von Michaels Kleidung. Er warf Cas einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Seine Kleidung ist in der Wäsche.“

„Ah, klar. Blut oder Kacke?“, fragte Dean seinen Gefährten und versuchte um Michaels Willen, ruhig zu bleiben. „Bist du verletzt?“

„Verletzt?! Er hat mich fast umgebracht.“

Gabriel sprach ohne vom Fernseher wegzusehen: „Bullshit. Wenn er auch nur die geringste Absicht hätte dich umzubringen, wärst du tot.“ Er nahm die Fernsteuerung und stellte die Lautstärke hoch.

Castiel grunzte und nahm seinem Bruder die Fernsteuerung weg und machte den Fernseher aus aus. „Gabriel, bitte. Ein Omega in unserem Rudel ist traumatisiert. Das Mindeste, was du tun kannst, ist unterstützend zu sein.“

„Ich? DU BIST der, der ihn traumatisiert hat. Sei Du doch unterstützend.“

„Haltet beide mal den Mund!“, rief Dean. „Michael, Schatz, bist du verletzt? Antworte mir!“

„Nein, Dean. Es ist bloß peinlich.“ Michael linste verlegen über Deans Schulter zu Cas rüber, als er in seinen Gefährten schmolz.

„Gut. Damit kann ich leben. Da waren wir alle schon. Alter, ich hab versucht, dich zu warnen.“ Er legte sich aufs Sofa und zog Michael mit sich, schlang ein Bein um ihn und umarmte ihn mit so viel seines Körpers wie möglich.

„Wie ist das Gespräch gelaufen? Darfst du wenigstens im großen Haus schlafen?“

„Sehr witzig.“ Michael verdrehte die Augen leicht. Dean folgerte, dass Michael, wenn er so ausdruckslos antworten konnte, schon wieder in Ordnung kommen würde. „Ich werde es dir später erzählen oder du erfährst es vom Alpher. Wir haben so ziemlich alles geklärt. Es ist gut, denke ich. Ich brauche nur ein bisschen Zeit, um still und leise zu sein. Wirst du eine Weile bei mir bleiben?“

„Darauf kannst du wetten. Entspann dich einfach. Wir gucken irgendeinen komischen Star-Nachrichtenkanal von Gabe. Ich weiß nicht, wo er den Scheiß hernimmt, aber es wird dich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Vielleicht. Schh. Du bist in Ordnung, ich schwöre es.“

Gabriel klaubte sich die Fernsteuerung von seinem Bruder zurück und machte den Fernseher wieder an. Castiel seufzte, legte eine Hand unter Michaels Kinn und hob seinen Blick, bis er den Alpher ansah. „Wirst du klarkommen?“

„Ja, Sir. Ich brauche nur ein paar Minuten, wenn das okay ist.“ Gabriel drehte den Ton wieder auf und Cas lehnte sich rüber, um ihn recht kraftlos auf den Hinterkopf zu schlagen.

Cas antwortete: „Natürlich. Ich werde in mein Büro zurückgehen. Dean, ich werde dich um zehn vor fürs Treffen abholen. Du bist immer eingeladen, an denen teilzunehmen, selbst wenn du Urlaub hast, aber du musst nicht. Ich dachte nur, da du eh hier bist und dieses Treffen besonders relevant ist, würdest du vermutlich da sein wollen.“

„Möchte ich. Danke, Cas.“ Dean zog Michael enger an sich und schubste Gabes Hüfte mit seinem Fuß, bis dieser sich auf den Fußboden am Ende der Couch niederließ. Er manövrierte Michaels Gesicht so, dass er mühelos Deans Kehle wittern konnte. Michael ignorierte den Fernseher, vergrub sich tief in seinem Gefährten und atmete tief.

Dann brach das Fernsehprogramm durch ihr Beisammensein. „Und jetzt ein neues Gericht aus der Gerüchteküche. Wir zeigen Ihnen exklusiv dieses Foto von Wolfs-Hottie Dean Winchester mit einem neuen Klunker!“

„Was zum…?“ Dean setzte sich ein bisschen auf und stieß Michael dabei fast runter. Er sah schnell hinter sich, um nach Cas zu sehen, aber der war anscheinend bereits hinter seiner Bürotür verschwunden. Gabriel rührte sich von seinem Platz auf dem Fußboden gegens Sofa gelehnt und stellte den Ton nochmal lauter. April kam aus dem Schlafzimmer und trocknete ihre Hände an einem kleinen Handtuch. Michael verrenkte sich den Kopf grade weit genug, um etwas sehen zu können, seine Brust flach auf Deans Bauch gelegt.

Der Fernseher zeigte ein vergrößertes Bild von Michael und Dean, Hand in Hand vor dem Foyer Der Einrichtung. Dean zog ihre gefassten Hände hoch zu seiner Brust, um Michael vorwärts zu führen und sein Ringfinger mit Castiels Ring daran war deutlich zu sehen. „Die E! Nachrichten sind an dieses Bild gelangt und wir hatten noch keine Gelegenheit den Wolfsaktivisten für einen Kommentar zu erwischen, es wird aber spekuliert, dass der wölfische Schwarm Dean Winchester ein für alle Mal vergeben ist. Tut mir leid, Leute! Es wird vermutet, dass es sich bei seinem Begleiter, der leider noch immer nicht namentlich bekannt ist, um seinen neuen Gefährten handelt.“ Das Amateurvideo von ihrem schiefgelaufenen Kennenlernen lief hinter dem Moderator. „Ein Video ist vor ein paar Tagen aufgetaucht, das etwas zeigt, das wie eine schiefgelaufene Paarungsreaktion des stürmischen Paares auf einer Autobahnraststätte in Texas aussieht, und jetzt hat Dean einen Ring an seinem Finger und eine Bissnarbe am Hals.“ Das Standbild ersetzte das Video und es wurde auf die Stelle gezoomt, wo die entzündete Wunde auf Deans Schulter deutlich zu sehen war. „Bedeutet das, dass das Pärchen zusätzlich sich nicht nur in Hündchenstellung aneinanderhängt, sondern auch verlobt ist und heiraten will? Hat ihre Beziehung tiefere Wurzeln als nur die letzte Woche oder machen sie im Wolfsrudel nur alles schneller? Wir werden es herausfinden und Ihnen die Antworten liefern. Jetzt kommt ‚Gweyneth Paltrow siehst alt aus‘.“ Die Show wich der Werbepause und Dean wühlte in seiner Tasche nach seinem Handy. Keine SMS, keine verpassten Anrufe. Von wegen versucht mich zu erreichen, dachte er.

„Alter. Du bist so am Arsch. Sie glauben, es sei Michaels Ring“, lachte Gabe ihn aus.

„Ja, das habe ich verstanden“, sagte Dean, rückte Michael zurecht und setzte sich auf. Michael war schlaff geworden und ließ sich von Dean bewegen, wie auch immer dieser das wollte. Er seufzte schwer und geplagt. Dean rief Billie auf dem Handy an und hielt Michael fest. „Gabe, mach diesen Müll aus, wärst du so lieb?“

„Hey, Billie. Du hast nicht zufällig grade E! Nachrichten gesehen? ...Nein, ich weiß, dass du arbeitest, aber musst du den Scheiß nicht im Auge behalten?“ Er hielt inne. „Okay, nun, anscheinend ist die Katze nur halb aus dem Sack. Sie haben meinen Ring gesehen. Scheint ein Foto von heute früh zu sein. Jemand war echt schnell damit. Sie wissen, dass es ein Verlobungsring ist, aber sie denken, dass ich mit Michael verlobt bin. Was sollen wir machen?“

Billies Stimme war durch den Sprecher zu leise, aber Dean antwortete. „Ich dachte, genau darum ginge es bei dem New-York-Ausflug?“ Noch eine Pause. „Okay, okay, Himmel! Ich geh ja. Was auch immer du sagst. Hat dich jemand wegen dem Foto angerufen? ...Nein, mich auch nicht. Gut.“

Dean hielt inne um zuzuhören und blickte auf Michael hinab, der zurückschaute. „Okay. Ich werde ihn fragen. Lass mich einfach wissen, was du noch von uns brauchst, okay? Und danke, Billie. Du bist die Beste.“ Er legte auf, bewegte sich aber nicht und schwieg. Er dachte nach. Einen Daumen ließ er über Michaels Rücken wandern, bis Michael sich neben seinen Gefährten setzte, sodass Deans Beine immer noch weitgehend um ihn geschlungen waren.

„Erzähl mir von New York, Dean.“ Michaels Stimme war flach und ein bisschen anklagend.

„Oh, ja, Schatz, tut mir leid. Ich habe das erst gestern erfahren und habe vergessen, es dir zu erzählen, weil wir so viel anderen Mist besprechen mussten. Wir fahren in ein paar Wochen, um so eine mega-schicke Broadway-Premiere von einem Freund von Cas, der Theaterstücke schreibt, anzusehen.“

„Ich muss auch hin?“

„Jep. Wir alle vier. Wir werden dir einen Smoking schneidern lassen. Ich wette, dich kann man richtig rausputzen. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, dich im Smoking zu sehen.“ Dean lehnte sich rüber und küsste ihn innig.

„Und diese Premiere? Werden du und Castiel dort eure Verlobung verkünden? Subtil, Dean.“

„Hey, beschwer dich nicht bei mir. Das ist allein Billies Idee. Sie macht den PR-Kram und den ganzen anderen Star-Management-Mist für uns. Sie ist quasi unser Agent vor Ort. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Michel. Sie wird sich um alles kümmern. Sie ist wirklich gut. Wir müssen nur dahin gehen, wo sie uns sagt, anziehen, was sie uns sagt, und lächeln und nicken, wenn sie uns dazu auffordert. Es ist schmerzfrei.“ Dean wusste, dass es nicht so leicht sein würde.

Michael war nicht überzeugt. Dean konnte spüren, wie es Michael graute und es tat ihm leid. Er hatte nicht darum gebeten, sich mit einem Star zu paaren und jetzt wurde er in diesen ganzen Medienzirkus reingezogen und musste nicht nur ertragen, dass die Welt eine Weile lang fälschlicherweise annahm, dass er tatsächlich Deans wahrer Verlobter war, aber dann musste er auch daneben stehen und zusehen, wie Dean und Alpher diese falsche Annahme richtigstellten. Das würde ein bitterer, bitterer Ritt für Michael werden und Dean würde nicht in der Lage sein, das zu ändern.

Dean wechselte ein bisschen die Richtung, um ihn langsam dorthin zu bringen. „Du musst mir helfen eine einfache Lebensgeschichte zusammenzustellen, die wir mit der Pressemitteilung veröffentlichen können, um bekanntzugeben, dass wir uns gepaart haben. Es ist ziemlich direkt und einfach. Aprils ist bereits bekanntgegeben und das ist problemlos über die Bühne gegangen. Du musst nicht ein einziges Interview geben, wenn du das nicht willst.“ Michael lehnte sich wieder an Dean und ließ seinen Körper schwer in die starke Präsenz seines Alphas fallen. Seine Stirn landete auf Deans Brust. Er hasste die Worte, die er von seinem Gefährten hörte, aber er brauchte Deans Geruch und Stärke.

April näherte sich langsam von hinter dem Sofa und legte behutsam eine tröstende Hand auf Michaels Hinterkopf. Sie zog sie schnell zurück, als er sich versteifte und grunzte ohne den Kopf zu bewegen. Sie sah besorgt aus, aber nicht beleidigt. Dean fing ihren Blick auf und sah sie dankbar an, aber er schüttelte sanft den Kopf, sodass sie sich in die Küche zurückzog, um ihnen Raum zu geben.

„Was zerfrisst ihn?“, fragte Gabe.

„Sei kein Arsch, Gabe. Du... Gib uns ein wenig Raum, bitte“, bat Dean.

„Kann nicht. Hausarrest.“

„Gabriel.“

„Schön.“ Gabriel hievte sich auf die Füße und gesellte sich zu April an den Tisch.

Dean flüsterte seinem Gefährten zu. „Schatz, es tut mir so leid. Ich werde dich soweit ich kann davor beschützen, aber ich werde nicht viel tun können. Die Medien… die haben ein Eigenleben.“ Michael legte sich auf die Seite, sodass sein Rücken zu den Sofakissen gerichtet war und sein Gesicht flach gegen Deans Brust ruhte. Er streckte die Beine wieder aus und legte sich auf die Hüfte zwischen Deans Beinen. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Emotionen, aber Dean konnte den Aufruhr in ihm spüren. Michael schien nicht grade erpicht darauf zu sein zu sprechen, also fuhr Dean fort, während er ihn fest in einer Umarmung mit allen Alpha-Gliedmaßen hielt.

„Wir spielen für unsere eigenen Zwecke mit ihnen, Cas, Sam und ich. Wir haben vor Jahren entschieden, dass wir unserem Zweck wirklich helfen können, wenn wir die Medien nutzen, deshalb stellen wir uns vor die Kameras und spielen unsere Rollen. Wir haben uns immer von ihnen in das verwandeln lassen, dass sie wollten, solange es dazu geführt hat, ins Rampenlicht zu bringen, wie am Arsch Wölfe im Mainstream-Amerika sind. Es hat besser funktioniert als wir uns das hätten erträumen können, deshalb haben wir weitergemacht. Sam und ich, wir spielen die Rockstar-Sexgötter. Cas ist der heiße Professor. Jeder spielt seine Rolle und es hat bis jetzt nie jemanden verletzt. Schatz, wir wollten nie, dass du oder April da ins Kreuzfeuer geratet, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir es jetzt noch aufhalten könnten. Ich weiß, dass du hierum nie gebeten hast. Michael, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen kann, damit du dich besser fühlst. Du musst nichts tun und niemand sein, der du nicht bist. Du musst nicht viel im Rampenlicht stehen, aber sie werden sich kennenlernen wollen. Bei dieser Broadway-Premiere werden Kameras sein.“

„Werden sie mir Fragen stellen?“

„Falls du nicht mit der Presse sprechen möchtest, werden Cas und ich dich beschützen. Du musst überhaupt nicht mit ihnen reden. Denkst du, du kannst einfach neben mir hergehen? Nur über den roten Teppich laufen und neben mir stehen?“

Michael rieb seine Nase über Deans Brust, als würde sie jucken. Er war ruhiger und nachdenklicher geworden. Dean fragte sich, wo seine Gedanken wohl hingeschweift waren. Schließlich meinte er leise: „Ich habe früher Fantasievorstellungen von dir gehabt. Wusstest du das?“ Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Es war eine schwierige Position für sie, um sich gegenseitig in die Augen zu sehen, aber Dean wusste, dass Michael seine Bewegungen am Rande sehen konnte.

„Ich habe die Videos von den Conventions angesehen und mir zu den geilen Stellen einen runtergeholt, während ich mir vorgestellt habe, ich wäre da oben mit dir. Ich wollte dich so sehr. Ich wollte in deinem Kreis sein, ein Teil von diesem irren Rampenlicht, in dem du dich bewegst.“ Michael bewegte sich, als wäre ihm unwohl, aber am Ende kuschelte er sich einfach noch tiefer ein. „Eigentlich, ist mit dir zusammen zu sein besser, als ich mir das je vorgestellt habe… und auch beschissener. Es ist nicht, wie ich gedacht hatte, dass es sein würde. Du, du bist großartig. So meine ich es nicht. Aber dich für mich zu haben, und dich dann doch teilen zu müssen. Das ist nicht, was ich wollte. Nicht so.“

Michael setzte sich auf und sah in die Küche, wo zwei Omegas ihn beflissentlich nicht ansahen und sein Blick wurde finster. Er stand auf, befreite sich langsam von seinem Gefährten und streckte eine Hand aus, um Dean hoch zu helfen. „Wo können wir reden?“

Dean führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer uns schloss die Tür. „Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zum Belegschaftstreffen und wir müssen das nicht jetzt zu Ende besprechen.“ Dean setzte sich auf den Sessel und überließ es Michael zu entscheiden, wie viel Freiraum er brauchte. „Aber du bist mir wichtig und ich möchte hören, was du zu sagen hast.“

Michael nickte und ließ sich zwischen Deans Knien auf den Fußboden sinken. „Du hast mir gestern früh etwas beigebracht, Dean, als wir aufgewacht sind. Ich denke, ich verstehe jetzt, was du schon die ganze Zeit sagst.“ Dean streichelte seinem Gefährten übers Haar und hörte zu. Er hörte einfach zu. „Du warst steinhart, als du aufgewacht bist, weil du gehört hast, wie dein fester Freund, seine Gefährtin versohlt hat und als ich dich danach gefragt habe, hast du mir die Wahrheit gesagt – grade heraus. Du hast das deinem Gefährten gesagt – dass ein anderer Wolf dich angetörnt hat, einfach so, dann und dort. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass du das zugeben würdest und dass du überhaupt nicht versucht hast, es zu verbergen oder es so aussehen zu lassen, als wäre ich es. Leute machen das nicht. Das hat so wehgetan. Ich musste für ne Minute von dir weg und mich da durch atmen. Ich dachte, ich würde sterben. Wie konntest du mir das antun? Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren. Ich dachte, du hättest ihn gewählt und ich war verletzt und stinksauer.“ Michael hielt inne. Er wollte nicht, dass Dean ihn falsch verstand, deshalb dachte er sorgsam darüber nach, wie er das erklären würde.

„Aber ich bin nicht gestorben und als ich zurückkam, gehörtest du immer noch mir – immer noch mir und immer noch ihm. Ich bin immer noch verletzt und ich bin wütend, dass mit dir zusammen zu sein niemals bedeuten wird, dass ich dich ganz allein für mich habe. Das ist nicht, was ich wollte. Es ist nicht, was irgendjemand will, aber ich habe gestern was von dir gelernt, als du das gemacht hast, als du das gesagt hast… ich habe gelernt… nun, ich schätze, dass du immer nur ehrlich zu mir warst. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wieso du nicht versucht hast, zu verbergen, dass es Alpher war, auf den dein Schwanz reagierte und nicht ich, wo ich doch GENAU DA war. Ich habe mich gefühlt, als würde es uns auseinanderreißen, so wie du es gesagt hast, aber das hat es nicht.“

Dean streichelte weiter Michaels Haar. Seine eigenen Gefühle waren in Aufruhr und sein Gesicht zuckte bei Michaels Worten in eine finstere Grimasse der Trauer, aber er ließ seinen Gefährten ausreden. „Ich redete mir selbst ein, dass du dich wirklich einen Scheiß um mich kümmern musstest, wenn du mir so wehtun konntest, so kurz nachdem du mich gebissen hattest. Ich war fast die ganze Nacht wach und habe nachgedacht. Aber ich denke, ich weiß es jetzt. Ich denke, ich musste erst mit dir zusammen sein und das was grade mit Alpher passiert ist, musste erst geschehen, aber ich denke, ich weiß es jetzt. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich diese gruseligen Gefühle getrost haben konnte, Gefühle wie Angst und Zorn. Ich dachte, du und Alpher würdet mich zwingen, so zu tun, als wären sie nicht da, und versuchen, sie wegzukriegen, deshalb habe ich mich gewehrt. Ich dachte, wenn ich mich weiterhin so fühlen würde, würde es dich von mir wegreißen. Dean, ich kann nicht ohne dich leben. Bitte, Gott, verlass mich nicht. Niemals. Ich werde alles tun, überall leben. Ich werde dich sogar teilen. Es ist nicht, was ich möchte und ich werde darüber immer wütend sein, aber ich kann es tun.  
Was ich versuche zu sagen ist, als du mir gezeigt hast, wie ehrlich und aufrichtig du mit dem bist, was du fühlst, selbst wenn du wissen musstest, dass es mich verletzen würde, hat mir das beigebracht, dass ich vielleicht genauso sein kann. Ich war noch nie ehrlich zu jemandem über meine Gefühle. Ich habe immer das Gefühl gehabt, ich müsste sie verstecken, weil sie Dinge zerstören. Ich schäme mich für meine Gefühle. Das habe ich schon immer. Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich wütend bin und verletzt, dass du einen anderen statt mich gewählt hast, bevor du mich überhaupt kanntest, wird uns das zerstören, Dean? Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich dir das sage – wenn ich dir die Wahrheit sage, obwohl ich weiß, dass es dir wehtun wird. Ich weiß, dass du es weißt, aber was, wenn ich sage, ich könnte vielleicht immer so fühlen, aber ich bin bereit, zu versuchen damit zu leben? Muss ich so tun, als würde ich darüber hinwegkommen?“

Deans Tränen liefen stumm über. „Es ist in Ordnung, mein süßer Omeger.“ Dean küsste Michaels Haar und schlang die Arme um ihn. „Du könntest uns nicht mal zerstören, wenn du es versuchen würdest. Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Und es tut mir so so leid. Bitte sag mir, was du wirklich fühlst. Immer.“ Er versuchte, den Kummer wegzulachen. „Du kannst es sowieso nicht vor mir verstecken, weißt du. Ich habe einen Draht nach innen. Wir sind verbunden.“ Dean kitzelte Michael liebevoll durch den Bund.

„Michael, ich habe dir immer nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Als ich gesagt habe, dass du dich mit nicht mehr und nicht weniger gepaart hast, als was ich bin, habe ich das ernst gemeint. Ich werde nicht versuchen, dir meine Gefühle für ihn unter die Nase zu reiben, aber ich werde sie auch nicht vor dir verstecken, besonders wenn du mir eine direkte Frage stellst. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich dir nie wehtun werde, aber ich verspreche, nie zu verstecken, was ich fühle. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich fragen musst, ob ich dir auch wirklich alles erzähle. Ich liebe dich so sehr und ich kann auch nicht ohne dich leben. Du musst nicht um mich kämpfen. Ich gehöre dir. Für immer. Und du musst nicht so tun, als wärst du nicht wütend, dass du mich teilen musst. Ich weiß, dass du das bist und es wird uns nicht auseinanderreißen. Das sind gruselige Gefühle, aber wir können damit umgehen. Ich verspreche es. Selbst, wenn die nie weggehen, können wir damit umgehen.“

„Dean, ich bin so abgefuckt. Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Ich habe Angst und ich bin wütend und ich fühle mich, als würde ich mein ganzes Leben frei fallen. Ich… ich brauche Hilfe.“

„Schh, süßer Junge. Ich weiß. Wir werden dir helfen. Du hättest an keinem besseren Ort enden können. Cas und Sam und ich, wir werden dir helfen. Ich werde dich fangen, bevor du auf dem Boden aufkommst. Komm her, Schatz. Schh.“ Dean half Michael, auf seinen Schoß zu schlüpfen und wiegte seinen Gefährten wie einen Welpen. Michael weinte sanft und still.

Castiel steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und hob seine Augenbrauen, als er Dean den weinenden Michael wiegen sah. „Bist du soweit, Dean? Möchtest du immer noch hingehen, oder musst du hierbleiben?“

Dean blickte auf seinen Gefährten hinunter. „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich für eine Weile weggehe? Ich werde bleiben, wenn du möchtest. Es ist deine Entscheidung.“

Michael schniefte und wischte sich die Augen. „Mir geht’s gut. Wir sehen uns, wenn du fertig bist?“

„Natürlich. Ich komm dann und hol dich. Ich hab mein Handy dabei, falls du deine Meinung änderst. Schick mir einfach eine SMS, okay?“

Sie ließen Michael in Castiels Schlafzimmer. Er wollte ein paar Minuten allein, um sich zu fangen und Dean sah Entschlossenheit in seine Gefühle zurückkehren. In diesem Zustand konnte er ihn jetzt guten Gewissens zurücklassen. Es fühlte sich wie ein Durchbruch an und Dean dachte, ein wenig Raum und Verarbeitungszeit würden ihnen beiden ganz gut tun. Das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, zu wünschen, er hätte genug Zeit gehabt, seinen Omega richtig zu trösten. Guter Sex mit Knoten hätte geholfen, Michael zu zeigen, wie sicher seine Position als Deans Gefährte war, aber Dean musste an diesem Treffen wirklich teilnehmen und er konnte heute das mit Michael auch heute Abend klären. Oh, warte. Fuck. Keuschheit. Vielleicht würde Michael einen Blowjob akzeptieren.

„Ging es da grade um mich?“, fragte Cas als sie liefen.

„Indirekt“, sagte Dean kryptisch. „Es ging aber nicht darum, was Du bei eurer Verhandlung über mich mit ihm gemacht hast.“ Dean hielt an und drehte sich zu seinem Verlobten. „War das wirklich nötig, Cas? Sag mir, dass du keine andere Wahl hattest, Mann. Du hast ihn zu Tode erschreckt. War es das wert?“

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, Dean. Er musste es sehen. Ich hätte nicht zugelassen, dass er verletzt wird, aber er hätte seinen Platz im Rudel niemals akzeptiert, ohne zu wissen, wer ich bin. Ich schwöre, ich habe es nicht benutzt, nur um ihn einzuschüchtern. Das schwöre ich dir, Schatz.“

Dean seufzte und ging wieder den Flur runter. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich glaube Dir. Ich wünschte nur, es gäbe einen anderen Weg.

„Es gibt keinen.“ Cas holte zu ihm auf.

Dean nickte. „Wann erfahre ich, auf was ihr euch über mich geeinigt habt?“

„Ich werde es Michael überlassen, es dir zu sagen. Diesen Monat gehörst du noch ihm, also wenn du mich brauchst, weißt du wo ich bin, aber du solltest mit deinem Gefährten reden.“ Cas stieß die Tür zum Konferenzraum auf und bedeutete Dean einzutreten.

Dean trat ein ohne besonders auf irgendwas zu achten. Er hatte sich zu Cas umgedreht. „Oh, übrigens, jemand hat meinen Ring gesehen und der Presse ein Foto verkauft. Sie denken, dass ich mit Michael verlobt bin. Billie wird eine kleine Umleitung raussickern lassen und wir werden eine Pressemitteilung zu unserer Paarung herausgeben müssen. Sie möchte die öffentliche Bekanntgabe aber bis New York aufschieben, falls wir das können.“ Dean zuckte ob Cas‘ Überraschung mit den Schultern. „Sie ist anscheinend im Herzen eine für die große Show. Wer hätte das gedacht?“

„War Michael deshalb so aufgebracht? Das kann für ihn nicht lustig sein.“

„Naja, damit hat es angefangen.“ Mehr sagte Dean nicht. Die tiefsten Unsicherheiten seines Gefährten waren privat, solange sie sich nicht aufs Rudelleben auswirkten. Cas würde mitkriegen, was er wissen musste, aber er musste grade nicht alles wissen.

Sam stand von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem er bis eben gesessen hatte. Er sah steif und unbehaglich aus. „Alpher“, sagte er.

„Ja. Sam. Geh bitte in Position. Die Ecke da ist gut.“ Cas deutete auf die Ecke links vom Projektorbildschirm. Dean sah interessiert zu, als Sam sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand in die Ecke stellte, seine Hose und Unterhose zu den Knien runterschob, die Füße weit genug spreizte, um seine Kleidung dort zu halten und seine Finger hinter dem Kopf verschränkte. Seine Ellbogen berührten jeweils die Wand auf einer Seite der Ecke. Sein Hemdzipfel verdeckte einen guten Teil von seinem Hintern, aber es war trotzdem eine demütigende Position. Es war eine übliche Haltung für unartige Welpen in Wolfsschulen und Dean wusste, dass Sams Dominanter Wolf bei der hervorgerufenen Erinnerung erschaudern würde.

„Wegen dem, was gestern mit mir war?“, fragte Dean Castiel.

„Ja.“

Sams Hinterteil war ein bisschen rosa am rundesten Teil der Backen. Seine Ohren waren ebenfalls hellrot angelaufen. „Hast Du ihn versohlt?“

„Nein. Ich vermute, das war Benny.“

Dean sah zu Sam. Er seufzte und nickte akzeptierend. Es war eine passende Strafe für den Beta, und der Alpha und der Lehrer in Dean wussten das. Der große Bruder in ihm mochte es nicht, seinen kleinen Bruder in Schwierigkeiten zu sehen, aber Dean würde Sam keinen Gefallen tun, wenn er versuchte, ihn davor zu beschützen, für seinen eigenen Fehler zu bezahlen. Also setzte er sich auf seinen üblichen Platz und versuchte, die Verlegenheit seines Bruders zu ignorieren.

Benny kam in einem Wirbel aus Bewegung in den Raum. Er trug den orangenen Ordner, der normalerweise Sam gehörte. Er besah sich den Beta in der Ecke, legte seine Last auf den Tisch, wo er sitzen würde und ging zu Sam hinüber. Bennys Gesicht war streng. Offensichtlich nahm er Sams Fehltritt sehr ernst. Benny zog den Zipfel von Sams Hemd hoch und arrangierte ihn so, dass er über seiner Hüfte festhing, sodass sein Hinterteil vollständig entblößt war. Er verpasste Sam zwei weitere harte Schläge auf den Hintern und setzte sich dann auf seinen Stuhl, als seine Handabdrücke Sams Fleisch noch weiter röteten.

Der Tisch füllte sich zügig. Pünktlichkeit war eine Kontrollsache mit Castiel und seine Angestellten waren nie grundlos zu spät. Alle sahen Sam an, als sie reinkamen, aber niemand fragte. Falls sein Verbrechen etwas war, das sie wissen sollten, würde man es ihnen schon sagen.

Genau um zwei Uhr eröffnete Castiel das Treffen. Sie diskutierten übliche Einrichtungsangelegenheiten. Billie erwähnte ihren Plan, eine Ankündigung von Deans Paarung mit Michael in die von Deans Verlobung mit Cas einzuarbeiten. Das war eine Sache, wo Privates und Berufliches sich kreuzten. Die Natur ihrer Beziehung mit der Presse machte Deans und Cas‘ Verlobung direkte Einrichtungsangelegenheit und der Vorstand hatte schon längst die Vergabe von Betriebsmitteln bewilligt, um ihre Publizität zu managen.

Sie arbeiteten sich durch Verkäufe und Marketing, Ressourcenmanagement, Personalmanagement und Qualitätskontrolle. Bobby kündigte an, dass er entschieden hatte, Pam, Rufus und Cole nach Dallas zu schicken, um Victors Chaos zu sortieren. Seit Castiels Besuch hatte Victor eine bewundernswerte 180-Grad-Wende hingelegt. Mehrere weitere Mitarbeiter der Trainingsabteilung waren gefeuert worden und ein alter, vertrauter Kollege, Caleb, hatte Alistairs Platz als Trainingsdirektor übernommen. Es war aber noch viel zu tun. Die ganze Kultur musste ausradiert und neugebildet werden.

„Ich habe Cole nie zugestimmt“, protestierte Benny. „Er ist nicht geeignet. Wenn schon nichts anderes, ist er zu jung und unerfahren.“ Sams Schultern spannten sich fast unmerkbar an. Bei dieser Diskussion konnte er es sich nicht leisten, auszusetzen. Dean sah, wie die Seite seines Kiefers sich frustriert bewegte. „Ich weiß, dass Sam den Job nicht möchte, aber ich sage trotzdem, dass er die einzige geeignete Person ist. Es ist nicht für immer. Sein neues Rudel wird immer noch hier sein, wenn er wiederkommt.“ Sams Kopf sank ein wenig ab, als er die Worte seines Chefs hörte.

Cas sah es auch. „Kopf von der Wand, Beta“, erinnerte Cas ihn. Sam richtete sich auf. Castiel wandte sich an Benny. „Ich verstehe deine Bedenken wegen Cole. Wir haben seine Einstellung und seine Herangehensweise besprochen, aber ich stimme Bobby hierin zu. Wir können seinen Fortschritt dort unten genau im Auge behalten. Ich werde meinen Blick nicht nochmal vom Ball lassen, aber wir müssen dem Jungen eine Chance geben. Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht, wie dieses ganze Fiasko überhaupt erst geschehen konnte und ich denke, es ist, weil wir zu viel Macht und Lerngelegenheiten nur unter den Wölfen in diesem Raum halten. Wenn wir nicht anfangen, es auszuweiten und das jüngere Personal in die inneren Abläufe zu lassen, geben wir unseren Kollegen in den anderen Einrichtungen nicht genug Chancen zu lernen was wir schon wissen. Niemand von uns wird für immer hier sein und wir haben uns weitgehend auf uns selbst beschränkt.“

Er drehte sich zu Pamela. „Pam, ich übertrage dir die Verantwortung. Rufus wird dein Stellvertreter und ihr habt beide auf Cole aufzupassen und ihn zu leiten, wenn er euch braucht. Ich vertraue euch beiden und ich erwarte regelmäßige Berichte über den Fortschritt, den ihr macht. Lasst uns wissen, was für Ressourcen ihr braucht. Wir werden die finanziellen Mittel finden, auch wenn wir einen Rückkauf aufschieben müssen, um zu bezahlen, was ihr braucht. Dallas in Ordnung zu bringen ist unsere höchste Priorität.“

„Ja, Alpher“, antwortete sie.

„Ihr bekommt Einstellungs- und Feuerungsrechte für jede Position außer Victors Leitung. Ich werde ihn wissen lassen, dass ihr mit der Autorität meiner Stimme handelt. Aber, Pam, niemand verliert seinen Job ohne einen Konsens zwischen euch dreien. Selbst Cole muss zustimmen, bevor ihr jemanden entlasst. Verstanden?“

„Ja, Alpher. Ich verstehe.“

„Rufus?“

„Ja, Sir. Wir werden den Misthaufen für Sie aufräumen, Alpher. Sie können auf uns zählen.“

„Danke, Rufus. Der nächste Punkt auf der Liste sind die Kellertesttermine für die nächsten acht Wochen. Ellen?“

Ellen nahm die Fernbedienung für den Projektor, der oben an der Decke hing, in die Hand. Dean betrachtete die Haltung seines Bruders als das Licht abgedimmt wurde und sah, dass er jetzt weniger angespannt war – zweifellos noch immer unbehaglich, aber nicht mehr ganz so verkrampft. Offensichtlich war Sam erleichtert, dass er nicht nach Dallas gehen musste.

„Das hier ist der Kellerplan für die nächsten acht Wochen. Wir haben achtzehn Wölfe zu testen und wir haben sie gleichmäßig verteilt. Ein paar unserer Mitarbeiter werden ganz schön gefordert sein, um die benötigten Bereiche vollständig zu decken. Außerdem ist es ein bisschen schwieriger, die volle Breite zu decken, wo wir ungewöhnliche tertiäre Einstufungen vermuten, da unser örtlicher Alpha-Sub im Urlaub ist. Das werden wir aber hinkriegen.“

Dean überflog die Liste auf der Suche nach Michaels Namen. Er war nah am Ende, sein Termin war in sechs Wochen. Als er die Matrix neben seinem Namen betrachtete, wo Ellen die optimalen Testereinstufungen zugewiesen hatte, runzelte er die Stirn. Das konnte nicht stimmen. Ellen hatte Michael eine volle Standardspanne zugewiesen. Sein Erster würde ein Omega-Sub männlich sein, und der Hintergrund der Zelle war grau, um anzuzeigen, dass die Zuweisung bereits erfolgt, abgesprochen und vom fraglichen Tester bestätigt worden war. Die Brücken-Position war ebenfalls grau und angezeigt als β-N(W). Neutrale Beta? Was!? Wer?!? Die Anker-Position, ebenfalls grau war A-D(M), für männlichen Alpha-Dom. Wenn Dean richtig lag, würde es ein Alpher sein, nicht nur ein Alpha. Ellens Stimme ging weiter die Besonderheiten des Plans durch, wo Terminkonflikte auftraten und Tester vielleicht Schwierigkeiten hatten, weil eine schnelle Umstellung von ihnen erwartet wurde, aber Dean hörte nicht zu.

Er wusste, dass er nicht der Anker sein konnte. Als Sub war Dean nie der Anker, aber er sollte die Brücke sein. Er hatte angenommen, dass er für seinen Gefährten die Brücke sein würde. Das hier war kompletter Bullshit.

„Verzeih mir, Ellen, aber das ist Bullshit“, unterbrach Dean sie.

„Winchester.“ Castiels Stimme erlaubte keinen Widerspruch, aber Dean bretterte einfach weiter.

„Nein, Alpher. Ich bin Michaels Gefährte. Ich bin seine Brücke. So ist das einfach. Ich kann nicht den ganzen Test selber machen, das verstehe ich. Ich weiß, dass es noch zwei andere geben muss, aber ihr schließt mich nicht komplett von seinem Test aus. Niemals werde ich dem hier zustimmen.“ Er wies mit der Hand dramatisch auf den Bildschirm.

„Du wirst. Der Test wird wie geplant und zugewiesen stattfinden. Wir arbeiten sehr hart, damit die richtigen Wölfe dabei sind und das wird sich nicht ändern. Bitte entschuldige dich bei Ellen für die grobe Unterbrechung und sei so lieb, die Klappe zu halten, sodass sie ihren Bericht beenden kann.“ Castiel hatte sein Boss-Gesicht aufgesetzt, aber Dean war nicht im Mindesten eingeschüchtert.

„Scheiß da drauf. Das unterschreibe ich nicht. Wen zum Teufel hast du als Brücke? Neutrale Beta weiblich? Warum würdest du überhaupt jemand anderen als mich dafür einsetzen?“ Deans Kopf drehte sich hin und her, als er versuchte, herauszufinden, wer verantwortlicher war, Ellen oder Cas.

Ellen verteidigte ihre Entscheidung ohne sich von seinem Zorn provozieren zu lassen. „Dean, du bist voreingenommen. Du hast schon einen Bund mit ihm. Zum Zeitpunkt, wenn er den Test macht, werdet ihr sogar zwei davon haben, einer davon in beide Richtungen. Wir können deine Werte für den Test nicht benutzen. Es muss ein sauberer Eroberungsfick sein ohne vorherige Besitzansprüche, die dazwischenkommen. Wir haben die Messungen von eurer Paarung und die werden mit einbezogen. In gewisser Weise warst du schon die Brücke für seinen Test. Ich kann dich hier nicht verwenden. Nicht hierfür.“

„Das ist lächerlich. Das ist das Bescheuertste, das ich je gehört habe. Auf keinen Fall!“ Er schob seinen rollenden Stuhl vom Tisch weg, sodass er seinen ganzen Körper einsetzen konnte.

„Dean. Halt dich zurück!“ Castiel hob seine Stimme über Deans anhaltenden Protest. „Wir werden diese Diskussion zu Hause fortsetzen, falls ich es dir tiefergehend erklären muss, aber Ellens Entscheidung ist von Benny, Bobby und mir anerkannt worden. Sie steht fest. Du WIRST dich entschuldigen, das Thema fallen lassen und uns unser Treffen fortsetzen lassen oder du wirst vom Fortgang des Treffens entschuldigt und in meinem Büro auf mich warten.“

Deans Kiefer mahlte. Castiel sah das stolze, entschlossene Balg tief aus den Augen seines Verlobten schauen. Stur. So stur. Tu es nicht, Dean, dachte Cas.

„Ellen, es tut mir leid. Ich respektiere dich und deine Arbeit“, sagte Dean, während sich sein Blick immer noch in Castiels bohrte, „aber das ist Bullshit. Nein. Niemals. Scheiß da drauf. Ich bin die Brücke oder er macht den ganzen verdammten Test nicht!“

Castiel zog durch die Nase die Luft ein, um sich zu beruhigen, aber seine zusammengebissenen Zähne waren trotzdem kontraproduktiv. „Dean, du kannst gehen. Bitte warte in meinem Büro. Geh nirgends sonst hin. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Minuten.“

Dean wartete lange genug, um Befehlsverweigerung zu der Liste seiner Vergehen hinzuzufügen, dann stieß er gewaltsam seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Ellen mied seinen Blick. Später, wenn sein Zorn verflogen war, würde er die Worte bereuen, die er ihr entgegengeschleudert hatte, aber jetzt war er grade zu wütend, um sich darum zu kümmern. Er stieß die Tür auf und schlug sie heftig wieder zu. Dean stürmte durch den Flur zurück und murmelte auf dem ganzen Weg vor sich hin. Er zog sein Handy hervor und schrieb seinem Gefährten.

_„Rotzfrech gewesen. Total verfickt sauer. Krieg gleich den Arsch verhauen. Erzähls dir später. Hoffe dir geht’s besser.“_

Deans Handy pingte als er Castiels Bürotür aufstieß und sich auf Cas‘ Schreibtischstuhl schmiss.

_„WTF? So schnell? Mensch, Dean!“_

_„Sei nicht sauer auf mich, Schatz. Bitte?“_ , schrieb Dean ihm zurück. Er war immer noch sauer, aber allmählich sickerte Furcht in seine Nerven. Er wollte Michael sagen, wo er war, aber er wusste es besser. So nah konnte sein Gefährte vielleicht eh wissen, dass er nebenan war, aber Dean lud ihn nicht ein. Cas hatte ihn in sein Zimmer geschickt, um auf Bestrafung zu warten. Es war als Isolationszeit gedacht und als Zeit der Erwartung. Dean hasste diesen Teil fast mehr als die brennenden Hiebe, die er bald einstecken würde.

 _„Nicht sauer auf dich. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, was passiert ist. Du wirst es mir sagen, oder?“_ , antwortete Michael.

_„Ich werde es dir sagen. Versprochen.“_

_„Ich hoffe nur, dass du keine weiteren blauen Flecken kriegst. Deine letzten waren fast weg.“_

_„Ich weiß, Sir – Entschuldigung.“_

_„Wir werden später darüber reden. Bist du in Ordnung?“_

_„Ja.“_

_„K. Bis später.“_

Dean wartete eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Er drehte sich im Stuhl, fummelte mit den Dingen auf Cas‘ Schreibtisch, durchwühlte die Schreibtischschubladen. Er wusste, dass er mitten in einem görenhaften Schub war, aber er hatte nicht die Mittel, sich da selbst wieder rauszuholen. Er hatte gelernt, sich einfach davon mitziehen zu lassen. Bald würde jemand kommen, um ihm zu helfen. Als die Tür sich schließlich öffnete, bedeutete Cas Sam mit ihm in den Raum zu kommen.

„Steh auf, Dean“, wies der Alpher an und Dean hüpfte stirnrunzelnd auf die Füße. „Sieh mich an.“ Castiel hielt Dean an den Oberarmen und wartete, bis das Stirnrunzeln zu einem Schmollen wurde und dann zu einem sturen, finsteren Blick. Schließlich sah Dean dem Alpher in die Augen. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten den Blickkontakt zu halten, aber Jahre des Trainings halfen ihm. „Verstehst du, warum du in Schwierigkeiten bist?“

„Nein.“

„Dean.“ Cas‘ Stimme war eine Warnung. Dean wusste warum, aber er ließ es drauf ankommen.

„Nein! Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht!“

„Du warst unhöflich und irrational. Du hast weiter protestiert, als du angewiesen worden warst, das Thema fallen zu lassen. Es ist mir egal, was deine Gründe gewesen sein mögen. Diese Entscheidung liegt nicht bei dir. Ich bin Rudelalpher und es ist meine Entscheidung, wann und wie Michaels Test stattfindet, nicht deine. Du liegst hier falsch und ich werde dir das später ganz erklären, aber jetzt wirst du für dein fürchterliches Betragen während des Treffens gepaddlet. Danach wirst du dich persönlich bei Dr. Harvelle entschuldigen und du wirst eine Entschuldigung schreiben und an alle senden, die anwesend waren und deinen Trotzanfall miterleben mussten.“ Cas drehte sich zu Sam, der wartend bei der Tür stand. „Sam?“

„Ja, Alpher.“ Verfickter Verräter ging für Deans Geschmack viel zu schnell davon, mit nacktem Arsch in der Ecke zu stehen, dazu über, für den Alpher das Paddle zu schwingen. Wo war seine Loyalität zu seinem Bruder?

„Fass mich ja nicht mit diesem verfickten Ding an, Sam!“

„Es ist nicht an dir, diese Entscheidung zu treffen, Dean. Du hattest einen Trotzanfall und du hast Alphers Warnung aufzuhören ignoriert.“ Cas wich zurück und ließ den V.B. übernehmen. Deans Verhalten war eine Personalangelegenheit und es war angebracht, ihn für die Konsequenzen in die Hände eines V.B.s zu übergeben. Cas ließ Sam seinen Job machen. Es war nicht das erste Mal. Es würde nicht das letzte Mal sein.

„Ich möchte, dass du in dir nach deinem Wolf guckst, Dean.“ Sam trat näher und Deans Oberschenkel stießen an den Schreibtisch, als er zurückwich. „Siehst du ihn irgendwo?“ Es war eine gängige Übung, den zu versohlenden erst seinen eigenen Bewusstseinszustand erkennen zu lassen, bevor das Paddle in Gebrauch kam, aber es überraschte Dean jedes Mal.

„Was?“

„Dein Wolf, Dean. Kannst du ihn sehen?“ Sam packte Dean sanft am Oberarm und führte ihn so, dass er zum Tisch gewandt war.

„Nein. Er ist nicht… da.“ Deans kindliche Augen huschten über den physischen Bereich des Büros als suche er nach einem echten Wolf. Eine einfache Uneinigkeit hatte ihn in einen freien Fall gestürzt, den er nicht kontrollieren konnte und die tiefe, die Geschwindigkeit, die Schwere des Absturzes besorgten Castiel sehr. Er beobachtete Deans Augen. Dean hatte grade keinen Zugang zu seinem rationalen Gehirn. Sam griff um die Taille seines Bruders und löste seinen Gürtel und seine Jeans. Nachdem er den Reißverschluss geöffnet hatte, schob er seine Kleidung bis zum Fußboden runter und drückte ihn mit einer Hand auf dem Rücken über den Schreibtisch, während er redete. Dean leistete keinen Widerstand. Er war in seinem Sub verloren.

„Das liegt daran, dass du grade durch seine Augen siehst, Sub. Du BIST der Wolf. Dein Trotzanfall hat dich in deinem Wolf gefangen und du brauchst Hilfe, um wieder rauszukommen. Ich werde dich versohlen, um dich dafür zu bestrafen, dass du dich so danebenbenommen hast, und ich werde weitermachen, bis du bereit bist, deinen Wutanfall aufzugeben und dich wieder zu den Erwachsenen zu gesellen, wie der Alpha, der du sein kannst. Bist du bereit?“

Das war nur ein bisschen unaufrichtig. Nicht alle Subs kehrten in einen kindlichen Zustand zurück, wenn sie ihren Wolf betraten und es war nichts unweigerlich Unerwachsenes daran, ein Sub zu sein. Aber Dean war ein kleiner Junge, wenn er aus Verhaltensgründen untertauchte. Sam und Cas kannten ihn beide gut. Michael würde Beratung brauchen. Dean musste wie ein Welpe behandelt werden, um seinen Wolf vollständig im Kreis laufen zu lassen und ihn da wieder rauszukriegen. Seine Regression musste von seiner Bezugsperson und von ihm selbst anerkannt werden.

„NEIN!“ Dean legte seine Handflächen flach auf den Tisch und versuchte, sich hochzudrücken. Sams Hand hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle.

„Bleib, wo ich dich hinlege, Dean!“, knurrte er seinen Bruder an. Dean jaulte und brach zusammen, verschränkte die Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Sam warf Castiel einen besorgten Blick zu. „Castiel, sollten wir Michael reinholen? Sollte er das hier sehen?“

„Ich werde ihn holen.“ Cas schlüpfte aus der Suite und kehrte wenig später mit Michael zurück. „Er ist ziemlich tief in seinem Wolf und Sam wird ihn für seinen Trotzanfall bestrafen und ihn aus seinem Sub rausholen. Er kann das nicht mehr selbst, wenn er erstmal in diesem Zustand ist“, erklärte Castiel Michael. „Ich weiß, du möchtest nicht, dass jemand anderes ihn versohlt, aber lass uns das bitte für ihn tun.“ Michael biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte, sah aber Dean an und nicht Castiel. Er blieb an der Tür.

„Michael!“, rief Dean nach ihm, aber Sam hielt ihn erneut davon ab, sich aufzurichten.

„Dein Gefährte ist nicht hier, um dich zu retten, kleiner Welpe“, meinte Sam. „Er ist nur hier, um zuzusehen. Dein schlechtes Benehmen fällt auch auf ihn zurück und ich bin sicher, dass er da später noch mit dir drüber reden wird.“

„Keine blauen Flecken, Sam.“ Michaels Anweisung an Sam war alle Bestätigung die Dean brauchte, dass er nicht im Begriff war, weggeholt und von seinem Gefährten bekuschelt zu werden. Er wimmerte und schob das Gesicht wieder in seine Arme. Michael atmete in einem besorgten Seufzen aus, aber er wappnete sich sichtlich. Wenn er Deans Körpersprache so sah, biss er sich auf die Lippe und musste zugeben, dass das eine Nummer zu groß für ihn war. Das hier war nicht Szenen-Spiel. Das hier schien ein wesentlich tieferer Sprung in Deans emotionale Gesundheit als Michael bereit war, jetzt schon zu übernehmen.

„Verstanden, Michael. Das kriege ich hin.“ Sam zog sein Paddle hervor, sah erst Michael in die Augen und dann Castiel für die finale Erlaubnis, dann fing er an. Dean war ein schwieriger Fall. Er konnte eine ordentliche Menge Schmerz wegstecken und er war ziemlich tief in seinem Wolf. Sam spannte seinen Kiefer an. Er behielt im Hinterkopf, wie viel Kraft er nutzen konnte, um die Farbe von Deans Hintern in leuchtendes Rot zu verwandeln ohne blaue Flecken zu hinterlassen und ließ seinen Wolf all seine Frustration von seiner demütigenden Strafe beim Treffen dazu umleiten, seinen Bruder zu bearbeiten. Schlag über Schlag landete. Dean ging auf die Zehenspitzen und seine Backen verkrampften sich vor jedem Schlag, der ihn traf. Seine Hände griffen über den Schreibtisch und klammerten sich an die andere Seite für mehr Stabilität. Seine Stirn presste sich gegen die hölzerne Oberfläche des Tischs.

Cas beobachtete Michael verstohlen. Die Augen des jungen Omegas waren vernebelt und dunkel und seine Hose war im Schritt gewölbt. Er atmete schwer durch die Nase. Der Kellertest in ein paar Wochen würde zeigen, auf was an dieser Situation Michael so heftig reagierte. Vielleicht war es, einen Alpha in einer verletzlichen Position zu sehen. Es könnte eine sadistische Ader sein. Es könnte daran liegen, dass Sam und Cas diesen Moment mit ihm teilten. Diese Ergebnisse zu kriegen, würde essentiell sein, um zu erfahren, wie der Dominante Wolf in Michael befriedigt werden konnte und um dem Omega einen sicheren Weg nach vorn zu bahnen, wo er hingehörte. Dean würde an dem Tag woanders sein müssen. Cas hatte gewusst, dass es Dean nicht gefallen würde, aber er war von seiner Heftigkeit überrascht gewesen.

Dean hatte angefangen zu weinen und zu flehen. Er entschuldigte sich. Er fluchte. Er hielt Position wie der Soldat, der er war, aber er hatte Schmerzen. Sam bedeckte seinen Hintern und seine Oberschenkel, ließ das Paddle bei einer brennenden Stärke und schmerzend wie eine Verbrennung, aber er ging nicht tief genug für blaue Flecken. Michaels Mund wurde schlaff. Cas roch Schleim und nickte diskret zu sich.

„Es tut mir leid! AU! Es tut mir leid, bitte! SAM! Bitte! Au, fuck!“

Sam beendete mit einem Wirbel aus zehn schnellen Klatschern, die Dean den Atem raubten, dann steckte er das Paddle ein und ließ eine Hand über die misshandelte Haut seines Bruders gleiten. „Okay, Dean. Ich weiß, dass es dir leidtut. Bist du jetzt bereit, zu uns zurückzukommen? Alles ist gut. Nimm dir eine Minute. Ich bin hier.“

Sam streichelte Dean weiter, bis er sicher war, dass sein Bruder auf dem Weg zurück war. Dean blieb über den Tisch gefaltet, ließ sein Schluchzen langsam verklingen. Sam tippte den Bestrafungscode in sein Handy und reichte es Cas, damit er es mit seinem Finger unterschrieb. Sie sprachen leise und Michael ging zu Dean, seine Hand war schon hinten in seiner Hose verschwunden.

„Michael…“, warnte Cas, als er aufsah und völlig zurecht annahm, dass Michael Schleim sammelte, den er benutzen wollte, um seinen Gefährten zu ficken. „Du hast ihm Keuschheit befohlen. Du musst konsistent bleiben und warten, bis die Bestrafung vorbei ist. Und bis wir es besprochen haben, kannst du ihn nicht vor anderen Leuten ficken, nicht einmal vor uns.“

„Wir haben eine Ausnahme ausgehandelt, Alpher.“ Michael sprach wie in Trance und ging weiter auf seinen Gefährten zu. Dean blieb wo er war, sah aber nach hinten zu Michael, wobei er nur den Kopf bewegte. Seine Augen waren nass und rot. „Er hat einem Versuch mit Zeugen, denen er vertraut, zugestimmt.“ Dean war im perfekten Bewusstseinszustand. Er war so offen und verletzlich, immer noch so unterwürfig. „Er hat mir das hier erlaubt.“

Sam brach dazwischen. „Nein, Michael. Du musst aufhören. Er mag dir sein Einverständnis gegeben haben, aber zu mir hat er nichts gesagt. Ich kann hierfür nicht hier sein. Ich mache den Fehler nicht zweimal.“

Michael sah Dean an, der zurückschaute. Falls er seinen Gefährten jetzt fragte, würde er ja sagen. Genau jetzt, bevor er sich komplett aus den Tiefe seines Wolfs zurückgearbeitet hatte, konnte Dean nicht nein sagen, nicht zu Michael, nicht zu Cas, vermutlich auch nicht zu Sam. Dean sah ihn nur an – so vertrauensvoll und verletzlich – und plötzlich verstand Michael. Die Erkenntnisse kamen jetzt schnell – wie Dominosteine. Er konnte Dean jetzt nicht anfassen. Die Berührung seines Gefährten würde Dean direkt wieder in seinen Sub zurückschicken, wo er schutzlos war. Es war Michaels Aufgabe, ihn zu beschützen, sogar vor sich selbst. Diese Pflicht war wichtiger als Michaels Lust und Michaels Dominanter Hunger.

Er nahm seine Hand weg und wischte sie an seinem Hosenbein ab. Michael bückte sich und half Dean, seine Kleidung wieder zu richten. Seine eigene Geilheit würde anhalten, bis er Dean zu Hause auf die Knie bringen konnte.

„Ich hätte zugestimmt, Michael“, sagte Dean ihm mit einem Schniefen.

„Ich weiß, das hättest du, Dean. Danke für dein Vertrauen. Wir werden später darüber reden. Lass uns etwas zu essen holen und nach Hause gehen.“ Dean nickte und lehnte sich gegen seinen Gefährten.

„Danke, Sam.“ Michael war verlegen, als er an der Tür auf seinen Schwager traf. „Danke, dass du mich aufgehalten hast. Ich verstehe es jetzt. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich ihn sicherhalten werde, selbst wenn ich dafür meine eigenen Wünsche zurückstellen muss.“

Sam klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Michael wandte sich an Castiel. „Ich habe heute viel von Ihnen gelernt, Sir. Es tut mir leid, dass ich schon wieder beinahe Scheiße gebaut hätte. Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“

Cas musterte ihn. Dean war unter seinen Arm geklemmt, immer noch recht klein. Er würde eine Weile brauchen, um wieder ganz aufzutauchen, aber diese Schonfrist war für Dean normal nach so einem tiefen Abtauchen. „Bring ihn nach Hause und entspannt euch, Michael. Sprich mit ihm, wenn du möchtest, aber dräng ihn nicht dazu, zu antworten, bis er wieder ganz bei dir ist und du mit seinem Alpha reden kannst. Ich schulde ihm selbst eine Tracht Prügel für sein Verhalten heute, aber das geht auch morgen noch, wenn ihr zum Abendessen kommt.“ Michael war grade im Begriff zu gehen, als Cas ihn nochmal anhielt.

„Wo wir grade dabei sind, ich hätte dich schon längst fragen müssen, ob du ihm eine Regel gegeben hast, nach der er für alle Bestrafungen, die er sich woanders verdient, dir gegenüber auch Rechenschaft ablegen muss?“

Michael grinste ein bisschen. „Ja, hab ich. Er hat gesagt, Sie hätten dasselbe getan. Werden wir dabei bleiben? Sam ist Rudel. Zählt sein Paddle als eine Bestrafung woanders?“

„Für mich tut es das“, antwortete Castiel fest. „Dean hat sich diese Tracht Prügel mit dem Paddle verdient, weil er sich auf der Arbeit danebenbenommen hat. Sam hat ihn beruflich versohlt. Jeder V.B. vor Ort hätte das übernehmen können, ich habe Sam gewählt, weil er schon dort war.“ Sam sah zu Boden und errötete. Michael fragte sich, ob es ihm wohl peinlich war, seinen Bruder mit dem Paddle versohlt zu haben. Das hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt eigentlich nicht so gewirkt, aber jetzt war er eindeutig verlegen.

Cas fuhr fort: „Und meine Regel gilt unabhängig von deiner. Er braucht die Struktur und Beständigkeit. Falls Dean mehrere Bestrafungen für Fehlverhalten hinnehmen muss, wird er vielleicht irgendwann lernen, seine görenhaften Schübe zu kontrollieren. Wer weiß? Es könnte gut für ihn sein. Ich nehme an, deine Bitte, blaue Flecken zu vermeiden, gilt auch für mich?“

„Bitte, Sir. Ich möchte, dass seine erste Tracht Prügel von mir unvergesslich für ihn wird und ich möchte nicht, dass das über den Spuren eines anderen geschieht. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen das.“ Michaels Griff um seinen Gefährten wurde fast unmerklich fester.

„Tue ich, Michael. Ich halte deine Bitte in diesem Fall für verständlich, solange es keine dauerhafte Forderung ist. Ich kann nicht versprechen, ihn nie wieder zu zeichnen.“

„Ja, Sir. Nur dieses eine Mal, bitte.“ Castiel nickte einwilligend. Michael entwickelte sich gut und Dean stand fast katatonisch in zufriedener Benommenheit unter dem Flügel seines Doms. Cas konnte Michael keinen Vorwurf machen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er den Sub selbst bestiegen, während er mit dem Gesicht nach unten mit brennendem Hintern und der Hose an den Knöcheln über dem Tisch lag. Wäre es möglich gewesen, hätte Cas selbst vielleicht sogar Schleim produziert bei dem wunderbar verlockenden Anblick.

Cas legte eine feste Hand auf Michaels Nacken, Alpher-zu-Omega, Rudelführer-zu-Untergebenem, und er nutzte seinen Griff um Michael, um beide näher an sich zu ziehen, sodass er Deans Lippen küssen konnte. Dean grinste ihn an, das erste Zeichen vom Alpha, dass er auf dem Weg zurück war. „Wir reden später, Dean“, meinte er zum Sub. „Wir haben unser Gespräch noch nicht beendet. Du musst Ellens Entscheidung noch verstehen und du schuldest mir noch…“ Er musste nicht zu Ende reden.

Deans Grinsen wurde breiter und Grübchen bildeten sich um seine Augen. Er streckte sich nach vorn und küsste seinen Verlobten, dann seinen Gefährten. „Lassen Sie uns nach Hause gehen, Sir“, murmelte er zu Michael. „Alpher muss zurück zur Arbeit.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Möge das Universum in seiner unendlichen Weisheit über Dich und Dein Rudel wachen und möge das Mondlicht immer Deine Schritte leiten.  
> \- altes Wolfssprichwort


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Heilige Scheiße!”, dachte ein erschöpfter Sam, „Was für ein Tag!“ oder Wie man mit einem riesengroßen Satz ein Rudel gründet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nein, ich bin nicht tot und nein, ich habe noch nicht aufgegeben, obwohl Nudge wohl alle Rekorde bezüglich Wortzahl knacken wird. Ich habe nur meine Bachelorarbeit geschrieben und währenddessen alles andere liegen gelassen.
> 
> In diesem Sinne, Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Nudge, auch wenn es bei mir schon nach Mitternacht ist. Du wirst nur einmal 47.

Kapitel 24

JETZT

„Leg dich auf den Rücken, Omeger. Zieh die Knie hoch nach oben. Jetzt komm schon, du kennst diese Position, es ist nur eine Nummer zwölf.“ Sie war schläfrig und verstimmt. Cas war heute früh sanfter, um zu sehen, wie sich das auswirken würde. Seine Instinkte sagten ihm, er solle barsch und strukturiert sein, aber er wollte es nicht übertreiben, wo es nicht nötig war. Die barsche Reaktion gestern hatte einen positiven Effekt gehabt, aber heute wollte er es anders probieren.

April jammerte wie ein Kind und wiegte sich in ihrer Position hin und her. Sie hasste dieses Ritual und sie hasste diese Position. Die Krämpfe waren immer schlimmer, wenn sie auf dem Rücken lag. „Können Sie es mich bitte einfach selbst machen lassen, Alpher? Es tut sonst so schrecklich weh.“

„Sei nicht dramatisch. Es ist höchstens ein bisschen unangenehm. Vergiss nicht, April, ich weiß immer, was du fühlst. Jetzt geh in Position und bleib dort. Halt still.“ Er berührte sie nicht, bis sie aufhörte sich zu wiegen und still wurde. Sie musste durch Gehorsam hierhinkommen, nicht durch Gewalt.

Cas kniete sich ans Bettende und manövrierte vorsichtig die mit Gleitmittel beschmierte Spitze der Düse in ihr Rektum. Es war ein bisschen knifflig, weil ihr Kanal immer auf seine Gegenwart reagierte und die Rektalöffnung effektiv zuschloss, aber Castiel hatte die Fähigkeiten eines geübten Arztes und er schob die Düse problemlos wohin sie gehörte. Es tat ihr nicht weh, aber es war auch nicht das angenehmste Gefühl der Welt. Er drehte das Ventil auf und füllte ihr Inneres mit der warmen Reinigungslösung.

Cas massierte ihren Bauch sanft als die erste Welle Krämpfe sie durchzogen. Sie schmollte und stöhnte, hielt aber Position. „Bitte, Sir. Ich will nicht mit Ihnen diskutieren, aber können Sie mir nochmal sagen, warum ich das tun muss? Ich verstehe es nicht. Es BRINGT mir nichts.“

„Hör auf zu jammern. Ich habe diese Frage schon mehrfach beantwortet. Du wirst jeden Tag einen Einlauf durchführen oder einen für dich durchgeführt kriegen, einfach nur weil ich dir das aufgetragen habe. Eine weitere Begründung brauchst du nicht. Du bist meine Sub und meine Omega und du gehorchst mir. Wenn ich von dir noch ein Wort des Widerspruchs höre, werde ich dich streng bestrafen. Dieses Thema ist ein für alle Mal abgeschlossen.“

Das letzte bisschen aus dem Beutel leerte sich in seine Sub und Castiel zog die Düse raus. Er würde keinen Plug für sie brauchen, da ihr Kanal das effektiv für ihn übernahm, also legte er die Gerätschaften ins Waschbecken im Bad, griff sich Aprils Hausschuh vom Eingang zum Badezimmer und ging zurück dahin, wo seine Omega darum kämpfte, nicht vor Frustration und Wut zu schreien.

„Halt deine Füße aus dem Weg. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, etwas anderes als deinen Hintern zu schlagen, also bleib in Position.“

Castiel versohlte sie zügig und gründlich. Sie hatte leichte blaue Flecken von ihren vorherigen Begegnungen mit seiner Hand und anderen Geräten letzte Woche, aber sie war stark und jung. Sie konnte viel mehr als das hier wegstecken und Castiel wollte seinen Standpunkt unbestreitbar klarmachen. April war zu verwöhnt. Sie hatte ihren Vater um den kleinen Finger gewickelt gehabt und sich ihren Weg aus den Dingen, die sie nicht machen wollte, rausmanipuliert.

Das war nicht die Art Devoter Partner, die Castiel in seiner Gefährtin wollte. Er war jetzt lange genug mit ihr gepaart, um bei ihrem Training ernst zu werden. Sie hatte bewiesen, dass sie schnell lernen konnte. Sie war schlau und willig, wenn sie sich Mühe gab. Dieser Punkt war genau wonach er gesucht hatte – ein Punkt der Sturheit, der ihr genug gegen den Strich ging, dass sie sich auf die Hinterbeine stellte und sich widersetzte. Es erlaubte ihm, sich hinzuhocken und sich damit zu beschäftigen, sie genau so zu trainieren, wie er sie wollte.

Castiel war in seinem Element als er mit der Tracht Prügel fertig war. Sie hatte nicht viel zu geben, aber ihre Omegadrüse schüttete ein wenig aus und sie entspannte sich letztendlich, bis er den letzten Hieb austeilte. Er zog sie auf die Füße und half ihr zum Schluss auf die Toilette. In seiner Abwesenheit würden sich die Muskeln, die die Flüssigkeit in ihr hielten, entspannen und sie würde alles ausscheiden können. Er ließ die Geräte aus dem Waschbecken in den wartenden Eimer fallen, damit die Angestellten sie reinigten und desinfizierten, dann wartete er in ihrem riesigen Schlafzimmer auf sie. Er nahm das Handtuch vom Bett und glättete das Laken.

Er nahm sie in die Arme, als sie unbehaglich aus dem Bad kam und küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen“, sagte er sanft. „Bitte sei brav für mich, April.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich diskutiert habe, Sir.“ Das schien ihm nicht so, aber sie würde dahin kommen. Irgendwann. Viel gab es nicht mehr zu sagen, also hielt er sie nur fest, küsste sie, wiegte sie und dann fütterte er sie ihr Frühstück und schickte sie los, damit sie sich für den Unterricht fertigmachen konnte. Er setzte für ihr Gejammer noch einen Strich auf ihre Zähltafel in der Küche und sammelte dann seine Gefährtin ein, um sie zurück zur Einrichtung zu fahren. Castiel summte den ganzen Weg über glücklich. April schmollte.

 

*********************

 

„Okay, lass mich das nochmal klarstellen“, protestierte Dean nochmal. „Nicht nur ich darf meinen Pimmel nicht anfassen, sondern Cas hast du jetzt auch noch ausgeschlossen? Und er hat dem zugestimmt?“

„Hat er. Er hat sogar angeboten mir bei der Durchsetzung dieser Regel zu helfen.“ Michael strich gelassen Frischkäse auf seinen getoasteten Bagel und hielt ihn dann so, dass sein Gefährte reinbeißen konnte. Dean entriss Michael mit den Zähnen gleich den ganzen Bagel und trug ihn durch den Raum, um ihn an der anderen Seite zu essen. Michael lachte ihn fröhlich aus. Er holte den nächsten aus dem Toaster, bearbeitete ihn fachmännisch und gesellte sich zu seinem Gefährten auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer. „Darauf haben wir uns geeinigt. Es könnte sich ändern und er meinte, es hänge davon ab, dass ich den Rudelregeln folge. Im Grunde bin ich zufrieden damit, wie sich die Dinge gefunden haben.“ Michael und Dean aßen in andächtigem Schweigen.

„Jetzt bist du aber dran, Dean. Ich habe dir gestern ein bisschen Zeit gegeben, aber du hast mir versprochen, dass du mir erzählen würdest, warum du in Schwierigkeiten mit Alpher warst und warum du so wütend geworden bist.“

Dean schob sich den Rest vom Bagel in den Mund und nutzte die Zeit, die er kaute, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Sie wirbelten in einem schwindelerregenden Sturm durch seinen Kopf, der es schwer machte, sie einzeln zu fassen zu kriegen. Es verhieß nichts Gutes, wenn er sich nicht zusammenreißen konnte. „Sie haben deinen Kellertest in sechs Wochen geplant. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass sie mich als deinen zweiten Tester eintragen – die Brücke – aber Ellen hat jemand anderen genommen. Ich bin nicht sicher, wer es ist, aber ich habe einen Verdacht. Ich darf überhaupt nicht mitmachen. Es ist Bullshit, Mann. Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren und einen Wutanfall gehabt. Es war eigentlich nicht mal wirklich ein Trotzanfall und Cas hat mich aus dem Treffen geworfen und Sam geschickt, um mir den Hintern zu paddlen. Sam - der grade erst selbst aus der Ecke rausdurfte – stand da das ganze Treffen über mit raushängenden pinken Backen und dann zieht er einfach seine Hose hoch und tut, als sei das überhaupt nicht komisch.“ Dean schnaubte und schmollte. Er sank mental in einen anderen Bewusstseinszustand.

Michael war verwirrt. Dean war nur einen Moment zuvor völlig rationaler Alpha gewesen, aber jetzt klang er wie ein bockiger Teenager. „Warum war Sam in der Ecke?“

„Oh. Nun, äh… das war Cas‘ Strafe, weil er dir geholfen hat, mich mit einer Überraschungsrunde von ‚Lass uns meinen Sub irgendwelchen Fremden, die grade vorbeikommen, vorführen‘ zu überrumpeln.“ Schmollte Dean? Er… er schmollte.

„Dean, was ist heute früh mit dir los?“ Michael hockte sich vor seinen Gefährten. Er legte seine Hände auf Deans Oberschenkel und suchte seinen Blick. Deans Mund verzog sich unmutig und er drehte sich weg. Michael ließ ihn, blieb aber nah bei ihm. „Ich dachte, du und ich hätten das, was mit Sam passiert ist, hinter uns gelassen. Bist du immer noch sauer deshalb?“

Deans innerer Kampf darum, rational zu bleiben, entlud sich in einem Grollen frustrierter Körpersprache, wie ein überreizter Teenager. Er stand hastig auf und lief auf und ab, dann drehte er sich zu seinem Gefährten. „Fuck, Michael. Ich weiß es nicht. Nein, Mann, wir sind quitt. Es regt mich einfach auf, dass ich kein Mitspracherecht und keine Chance bei deinem Kellertest zu helfen habe. Es ist so unwahrscheinlich unfair, dass Sam bei einem Riesenfehler wie gestern mit Zeit in der Ecke und ein paar Hieben davonkommt. Ich verliere nur mal kurz die Beherrschung wo es total angebracht ist und mir steht dreimal das Paddle bevor. Wie kann das richtig sein?“

Michael blinzelte ihn an. „Alpher hat gesagt, dass er dich auf die Regel festnageln wird – also heute Abend, schätzungsweise. Und er verdoppelt die Zahl immer?“ Dean nickte immer noch schmollend.

„Ja, das hat er gesagt. Schau, ich weiß, dass ich ein Sub bin. Ich weiß alles darüber, wie außer Gleichgewicht zu geraten mich dazu bringt, mich wie ein Arsch zu benehmen und außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Aber immer und immer wieder meinen Hintern zu verprügeln wird mich davon nicht befreien. Ich brauche eine volle Szene, Michael. Ich brauche sie dringend, aber ich muss eine verfickte Woche lang keusch bleiben – wegen einer Regel, von der ich nicht mal wusste, dass ich sie breche und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen sagst du mir jetzt, dass nur du mir meinen Pimmel streicheln kannst. Das ist verflucht nochmal zu viel auf einmal, Michael.“

Michael biss sich auf die Lippe. Die kratzbürstigen Gefühle, die von Dean durch den Bund kamen, sagten ihm, dass sein Gefährte es jetzt nicht schätzen würde, umarmt zu werden. Er brauchte Raum. Er brauchte Antworten.

„Dean, ich habe gestern vom Institut eine Benachrichtigung per SMS gekriegt. Es war eine Mittelung, dass du bestraft worden bist mit Zahl und Härtegrad. Sam war als der Typ aufgelistet, der es ausgeführt hat, und Alpher als der Top, der es aufgetragen hat. Jemand hat meinen Namen und meine Nummer als deinen Gefährten und Dom eingetragen. Scheint, als würde ich immer wissen, wenn du dein Hinterteil gepaddlet gekriegt hast, ob du es mir nun sagst oder nicht.“

Dean ließ sich wieder aufs Sofa fallen und ließ seinen Kopf horizontal nach hinten fallen. Dann rieb er sich seine Hände übers Gesicht. „Ja, das machen die, damit Balge diesen Scheiß nicht vor ihren Tops verheimlichen.“

„Was brauchst du von mir, Dean. Hey, hör mir zu. Falls ich grade alles versaue und das hier nicht ist, was du brauchst, werden wir alles wegwischen und nochmal ganz von vorne anfangen. Ich meine es ernst.“

„Du musst für mich öfter Omega sein als du mein Dom bist, aber das kann ich nicht überstürzen. Du bist noch nicht bereit. Gott, Michael, du sprichst überhaupt nicht wie ein Omega. Es ist so verfickt schwierig aus meinem Sub rauszubleiben, wenn ich bei dir bin. Aber ich kriege es von Cas auch noch doppelt und das ist anstrengend. Ich bin das nicht gewöhnt.“ Dean setzte sich auf, stand dann auf und ging in die Küche, um das Frühstück wegzuräumen. Dabei schüttelte er den Kopf und murmelte vor sich hin.

Michael folgte ihm und half ihm wortlos. Sie waren beide tief in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken. Dean hielt mit einem feuchten Lappen in der Hand inne, „Ich bin stolz darauf, wie du die Verhandlungen gemeistert hast. Du hast das gut gemacht. Wünschte quasi, dass du gefragt hättest, meine Strafen für dich zu haben und nicht meinen Penis, aber ansonsten… du hast das gut gemacht.“

„Ich hab das probiert, Dean. Das hat nicht funktioniert. Er gibt keinen Teil deines Hinterns auf. Er hat das sehr deutlich klargemacht.“

„Ja. Wirst du mir erzählen, was da drin passiert ist? Warum er dir den großen Jungen gezeigt und dich fast zu Tode erschreckt hat?“

„Nein. Werde ich nicht. Ich werde darüber niemals wieder sprechen.“ Michael wich Deans Blick aus, räumte die Bagels weg und öffnete die Spülmaschine.

„Also was machen wir jetzt, Michael?“ Dean stand in der Küche und sah ehrlich verloren aus. „Jammer ich nur rum, weil ich weiß, dass ich gleich bestraft werde und mich da rausreden will? Manchmal kann ich das selbst erst hinterher erkennen, wann es mir ernst ist und wann es nur da Balg ist.“

„Vertraust du mir, Dean?“

„Ja“, gestand Dean, der sich nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen schien. „Mein Kopf sagt, ich sollte es nicht. Du bist zu unerfahren und du könntest zu weit ausholen und mich verletzen, aber mein Wolf vertraut dir rückhaltlos. Mein Wolf irrt sich nie. Ich vertraue dir.“

Michael war überrascht. Er stieß ein schnaubendes Lachen durch die Nase aus. „Das ist lustig. Ich vertraue meinem Wolf überhaupt nicht. Vielleicht sind wir deshalb Gefährten. Wir sind perfekte Gegenteile. Komm her, Dean.“ Michael umarmte seinen Gefährten, allerdings nur kurz. Es dämmerte ihm, dass Dean Recht hatte. Sie verfielen zu oft in diese Rollen; mit Michael oben und Dean unter ihm geborgen. Es war falschrum, aber Michael kannte es nur so.

Er packte Dean an den Schultern und bewegte ihn eine Armlänge weit weg, damit er ihn streng ansehen konnte. „Ich ziehe die Bestrafung durch, die ich dir für das, was auf deiner Arbeit passiert ist, versprochen habe, und wir werden unsere Woche Keuschheit beenden. Wenn das vorbei ist, können wir nochmal über alles reden, wenn du möchtest. Ich werde die Anzahl der Schläge nicht verdoppeln. Ich werde dich einfach nur übers Knie legen und versohlen. Ich habe deine blauen Flecken gesehen, Schatz. Ich weiß, dass dich eine Tracht Prügel nicht zerbrechen wird. Was auch immer du deinem Alpher schuldest, ist zwischen dir und ihm. In der Benachrichtigung stand fünfundvierzig. Wird er das wirklich auf einen Rutsch verdoppeln?“

Dean nickte. Oh ja. Castiels Zahlen konnten ziemlich hoch werden und er wusste, dass Deans Arsch es aushielt.

Michael berührte seine Wange und Dean schloss die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie man ein Omega ist, Dean. Ich werde immer nur verletzt, wenn der Bastard sich blicken lässt. Immer. Wirst du mir helfen?“

„Mm-hmm. Falls ich es schaffe, für fünf Minuten Alpha zu bleiben.“ Dean lehnte sein Gesicht in Michaels Hand und Michael schmunzelte.

„Lass mich deinen Hintern sehen. Ich möchte die blauen Flecken nochmal prüfen.“ Michael mochte vielleicht seinem Wolf nicht weiter trauen als er ihn werfen konnte, aber er vertrauten dem Biest um Welten mehr als seinem kümmerlichen, unterentwickelten Omega traute.

Die blauen Flecken würden nur noch einen weiteren Tag oder so brauchen, bis sie weg waren. Michael hoffte verzweifelt, dass Castiel darauf verzichten würde, neue hinzuzufügen. Dean versicherte ihm, dass Cas völlig die Kontrolle hatte, und wenn er keine blauen Flecken versprach, er auch keine hinterlassen würde.

Entgegen seiner vorherigen Behauptung keinerlei Strafen auszuteilen, bevor er es auf einer sauberen Palette tun konnte. entschied Michael, eine feste, aber einfache Tracht Prügel über seinem Knie auszuhändigen. Es war genug, um sein Versprechen nachzufolgen zu erfüllen, aber nicht genug, dass auch nur einer von beiden das Gefühl hätte, sie hätten die Tiefen ihrer potenziellen Verbindung durch Schlagspiele erkundet. Als Rechtfertigung behauptete Michael es dass kontraproduktiv war, eine verdiente und versprochene Strafe länger aufzuschieben als unbedingt nötig. Das nächste Mal, dass er seine Hand zuschlagen würde, sagte er seinem Sub, plante er unvergesslich zu machen, aber auf der Arbeit ein bisschen frech zu sein war dafür nicht Grund genug. Es fühlte sich mehr wie ein Kompromiss an als wie eine Kapitulation und sie beide entspannten sich in die Tatsache hinein, dass ihre Entscheidungen zwischen einander niemanden etwas angingen als sie selbst.

Michael fragte kurz bei seinem Gefährten nach, um sicher zu gehen, dass er keine Grenzen überschritten hatte. Das Gespräch hatte schließlich damit angefangen, dass Dean erklärte, wie frustrierend es war, dass er Dreifachbestrafungen bekam und in gewisser Weise hatte Michael reagiert, indem er genau diesen gefürchteten Ausgang erfüllt hatte.

„Mir geht’s gut, Schatz. Ich werde einkaufen gehen und ein bisschen Abstand schaffen. Ich muss wieder in mein vorderes Gehirn zurück und versuchen, dort eine Weile zu bleiben. Brauchst du irgendwas?“

 

************

 

Sam zog sich nach der Arbeit in Deans Einrichtungssuite um. Er war nervös wegen heute Abend. So viel war für einen einzigen Abend geplant. So viel konnte schief gehen. Als ungepaarter Mann fragte sich Sam, ob er das Richtige tat, wenn er dem Rudel seines Bruders beitrat. Sam war im besten Alter, um seine Gefährtin zu treffen. Betas paarten sich oft in den frühen bis mittleren Zwanzigern. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, auf seine Wahre Gefährtin zu warten, aber er frage sich, wie sie auf Castiels Rudel reagieren würde. Sam wusste, dass er die Entscheidung für sie beide traf, ohne der namenlosen Sub die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich dagegen auszusprechen. Als Bottom in ihrer Beziehung würde sie keine andere Wahl haben, als ihre Treue von ihrem Heimatrudel zu seinem zu übertragen. Letztendlich ging es nur um sein Vertrauen und seinen Respekt für Castiel und Dean. Falls die ihre Ehe zusammengehalten kriegten, würde das Winchester-Rudel stark, stabil, selbstversorgend und langlebig sein. Es könnte ein Zuhause sein. Sam sehnte sich nach einer Familie. Er liebte die Vorstellung davon, seinen Wolf mit der Schnauze im Schnee über das Rudelland rennen zu lassen und die Kameraderie davon, zu allen Seiten von Rudelwölfen umgeben zu sein, die mit ihm rannten. Er wollte Teil von etwas Größerem sein, als er selbst es war. Er wollte den Stolz, der kam, wenn er sich als Mitglied eines angesehenen Rudels vorstellte. Castiel konnte ihm das geben. Oder es könnte alles zusammenbrechen und im Chaos verbrennen.

Sam nahm die Flasche Wein vom Tresen der kleinen Küche und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Auto. Was auch immer geschehen würde, er war bereit den Sprung vom faktisch einsamen Wolf zu einem vollwertigen Rudelmuskel zu machen. Sam wusste, wo er sich in der Struktur einpassen würde. Er konnte protestieren so viel er wollte, aber er war der Stützpunkt dieser seltsam ausbalancierten Versammlung und er war von Natur aus dazu hingeneigt, den Streitschlichter und Berater zu spielen. Vielleicht würde es nicht zu schwer auf seinen Schultern ruhen. Castiel mochte es, sich selbst die Hände schmutzig zu machen, wenn er das konnte und Sam vermutete, dass Michael genauso war.

Es war eine kurze Fahrt zum großen Anwesen, aber grade lang genug, um über seine neuen Rudelmitglieder zu grübeln. Dean war natürlich Dean. Falls sein Bruder nicht Teil des Rudels gewesen wäre, das ihn eingeladen hatte, hätte Sam niemals auch nur in Erwägung gezogen, beizutreten. Am Ende ging Sam dahin, wo Dean war. Das würde er immer. Er arbeitete mühelos mit Castiel zusammen. Die beiden respektierten einander und Sam verspürte nie den Drang, Castiels Autorität anzufechten. Er wusste, dass Castiel besonnen und fair war. Sam hatte nie gezögert, seinen Widerspruch zu äußern, wenn er fand, dass der Alpher-Dom falsch lag und Castiel hatte seine höhere Position nie als Hammer benutzt, um seinen Kopf durchzusetzen. Nun, nicht bei Sam jedenfalls. So funktionierten sie nicht.

Sam lächelte für sich, als er an die kleine April dachte. Sie war so süß. Er und sie hatten sich sofort innig verbunden. Selbst als sein Besitzanspruch vor einigen Wochen verflogen war, waren sie und Sam sich nahe genug geblieben, dass Außenstehende vielleicht hätten annehmen können, sein Besitzanspruch sei erneuert worden. Er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er Castiel die letzten Tage über so auf die Probe gestellt hatte. Er hatte dem Dom seine enge Freundschaft zu April bewusst unter die Nase gerieben, um zu sehen, ob er ihn zu einer Reaktion bringen könnte. Es war ein riskanter Zug und einer, der vermutlich mehr Konsequenzen für April bedeutete als für ihn, aber er musste wissen, wo Castiels Kopf stand, wenn es um sie ging. Es war eine Sache zu SAGEN, dass du möchtest, dass deine Omega dauerhafte Beziehungen schloss und Freunde hatte, aber ihr dabei zuzusehen, könnte mehr sein als er ertragen konnte, besonders wenn einer dieser Freunde männlich war, besonders wenn einer dieser Freunde ein mächtiger Dom war. 

An dem langen Wochenende, an dem Castiel nicht da gewesen war, hatte sie viel Zeit damit verbracht, mit Sam zu reden. Es war April gewesen, die Sam schlussendlich überzeugt hatte, sich und sein Schicksal ins Rudel zu bringen. Wie seltsam es wohl auf Zuschauende wirken musste, dass Castiels Gefährtin sich derart selbst verpflichtete, dass sie sogar ihren eigenen Alpher losschickte, um einen anderen Wolf zu heiraten, aber sie hatte so leidenschaftlich geredet und Sam glaubte ihr. Vielleicht war das ein Überbleibsel seines Besitzanspruchs auf ihren Körper, aber er fühlte einen ungeheuerlichen Dran, die junge Omega zu beschützen.

Dann war da Michael – nur saure Kommentare und verfahrene, finstere Blicke. Wenn man von Michaels kurzer, betrunkenen Vorstellung an dem Abend, an dem er sich allen vorgestellt hatte, mal absah, blieb Michael von allen anderen eher distanziert. Er hatte ihnen allen sehr klargemacht: Michael war für Dean hier und für niemanden sonst. Wenn man das Wenige bedachte, was Sam über Michaels Vergangenheit und seine Verbindung mit Dean wusste, würde Sam im Zweifelsfall zu seinen Gunsten entscheiden. Für eine Weile. Irgendwann würde er sich dem größeren Rudel anschließen müssen wie alle anderen auch.

Sam bog in die lange Einfahrt ein und näherte sich dem Haus. Es war Sommer und die Sonne stand hoch genug, um sanftes Licht auf den Garten zu werfen. Sam seufzte beim Einparken. Er musste daran denken, Michael gegenüber fair zu bleiben. Es war nicht einmal eine Woche her, seit Michael auf die eigenartigste Weise Sams Bruder für sich In Besitz Genommen hatte. Sein Kopf musste immer noch Achterbahn fahren. Man hatte ihn komplett aus seiner Verankerung gerissen und jetzt klammerte er sich fest an Dean, als seinen einzigen Rückhalt. Sam wollte versuchen, Michael weiteren Halt zu bieten, aber der Omega schien entschlossen, dass er außer Dean niemanden brauchte.

Der Butler ließ Sam durch die Vordertür und bedeutete ihm, in den großen Salon rechts durchzugehen. April und Gabriel waren schon da und kicherten gemeinsam auf der Couch. Als sie Sam erblickte, rannte sie zu ihm, um ihn fest zu umarmen. Er lächelte sie an und küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Bist du hierfür bereit?“, fragte er sie.

„Mm-hm.“ April sah aufrichtig glücklich aus. Sam kniff ihr spielerisch in die Wange.

„Du bist eine kleine Intrigantin, Kleine. Ich weiß, dass es dein Plan war, das hier alles durchzuziehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass du es nicht bereust, wenn dein Hinterteil dreien von uns Rechenschaft ablegen muss.“ Sie kicherte als Antwort und ging auf die Zehenspitzen hoch, um ihn keusch auf die Lippen zu küssen. Er versetzte ihr einen Hieb, als sie zu Gabe zurückging und sie zuckte weg und stieß ein Quietschen aus. Sam schüttelte voller Zuneigung den Kopf. Er musste in Zukunft daran denken, dass das Hinterteil der Omega-Sub meistens aus irgendeinem Grund empfindlich war.

Ellen, Jo, Bobby und Benny kamen alle gleichzeitig, als Sam sich grade einen Drink zurechtmachte. Er bot an, den Neuankömmlingen auch einzuschenken und alle nahmen ein Glas entgegen und setzten sich dann plaudernd hin, um auf die anderen zu warten. „Wo ist Andrea?“, fragte er Benny.

„Ein bisschen angeschlagen. Sie lässt lieb grüßen“, antwortete Benny leichthin.

Dean und Michael kamen noch vor Castiel im Salon an. Dean war sein übliches, überlebensgroßes öffentliches Selbst, voller Prahlerei und Bewegung. Er schleppte Michael an gefassten Händen durch die Tür und setzte ihn auf einem bequemen Stuhl ab, wo Michael ein bisschen Platz für sich haben konnte, ohne teilen zu müssen. Dann kramte er zwei Bierflaschen aus dem Minikühlschrank hinter dem Tresen und gab eine seinem Gefährten. Er setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Stuhls und fixierte April mit ernstem Blick.

„Wir müssen reden, du und ich“, sagte er streng zu ihr. Aprils Augen weiteten sich alarmiert und sie setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Wir haben noch nicht besprochen, wie wir unsere gegenseiteigen Beziehungen mit deinem Gefährten – meinem Verlobten – aufteilen und ich möchte den Scheiß jetzt klären. Bereit?“ Er war großspurig und aggressiv.

Sie erbleichte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte. Castiel verhandeln? Was gab es denn da zu verhandeln? Sie hatte keine Macht. „Äh, ich glaube schon.“

„Okay, das hier will ich: Ich darf ihn küssen und befummeln wann immer ich möchte, ohne dass du bissig wirst. Wenn du in einen Raum kommst und er hat mich mit dem Hintern nach oben übergebeugt, um… was auch immer, dann gehst du weiter, Schwester. Wenn es meine Nacht mit ihm ist, schlafe ich mit ihm, wie auch immer er das möchte und du wirst deshalb nicht total mürrisch, capiche?“

„Dean, ich…“ stotterte sie. „Ich würde niemals. Mir gefällt, dass du hier bist. Ich möchte, dass du Zeit mit ihm verbringen kannst und ich verspreche, dabei nicht im Weg zu sein.“ Sie bemerkte das Funkeln in seinen Augen. Er zog sie auf. Sie grollte ihn an und warf ein Kissen nach seinem Kopf. Die wurden doch „Wurfkissen“ genannt, oder?

„Du bist ein Arsch, Dean!“, erklärte Sam.

„Und du bist ein Miststück, aber darum geht’s hier grade nicht.“ Dean ließ seinen Blick auf April und er zwinkerte. Sie errötete. „Nah, ich weiß, dass wir diesen Scheiß nicht brauchen werden.“ Dann wurde er nochmal ernst. „Ich stärke dir den Rücken, April. Wenn du irgendwas von mir brauchst, bin ich hier. Wenn du mehr Zeit mit Cas brauchst, lass es mich einfach wissen und ich werde Platz für dich schaffen. Wir sind ein Team, richtig?“

Sie nickte und bekam feuchte Augen. „Richtig.“ Michael schlug Dean sanft auf den Hinterkopf und blickte ihn finster an, weil er die Omega so erschreckt hatte, aber Dean grinste nur seine Devote kleine Schwester an. Sie lächelte schüchtern zurück.

Sam griff eine von Deans Aussagen auf und hakte nochmal nach. „Lass uns dieses Exhibitionisten-Ding mal klären, Dean. Hast du vor, in Zukunft auch in den Haupträumen zu ficken? Ist es für dich wirklich in Ordnung, von jetzt an Zuschauer zu haben? Weil du das noch nie wolltest. Ich muss von dir hören, dass es stimmt.“

Dean fing Michaels Blick auf und Michael lächelte ihn an, nicht um ihn zu einer Antwort zu drängen, sondern einfach ein süßes, zuneigungsvolles Lächeln. Es war Deans Entscheidung. „Ich möchte es versuchen, Sammy. Ist es in Ordnung für dich, Zuschauer zu sein?“

„Für mich geht das klar, Mann. Es ist mir egal, wie du es machst, solange es das ist, was du willst. Ich mache mir Sorgen, weil es immer etwas war, womit du dich nicht wohl gefühlt hast. Ich möchte nur auf meinen großen Bruder aufpassen. Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht dazu hinreißen lässt, weil dein Gefährte darauf steht?“

„Bist du dir dabei sicher?“, fragte Castiel, der grade den Salon betrat und Sams Frage aufnahm. Er hatte offensichtlich genug vom Gespräch mitgehört, um zu wissen, worum es ging. Dean widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Ja, Alpher. Ich möchte es machen. Ich denke, ein Teil von mir hat es schon immer gewollt, sich aber einfach nie sicher angefühlt.“ Dean wand sich ein wenig unruhig; ihm war bewusst, dass Cas von der Andeutung in der Aussage verletzt sein könnte, aber er musste es trotzdem sagen. „Michael wird mir helfen herauszufinden, ob es wirklich etwas ist, das ich möchte. Ich möchte euch alle wissen lassen, euch alle hier, dass ich damit einverstanden bin, was auch immer Michael vor euch mit mir macht. Ihr müsst nicht mitmachen, wenn ihr nicht möchtet. Ich werde niemanden zum Voyeurismus zwingen, wenn das nicht euer Ding ist, aber nur damit ihr es wisst: Ich bin an Bord und es ist nicht etwas, wozu Michael mich zwingt. Hier bin ich und sage aus meinem vorderen Gehirn raus, dass ich dabei bin und es versuche.“

Castiel nickte. Er schien nicht verletzt zu sein, dass keine von Deans neuen Bemühungen ihn einzuschließen schienen. „Michael?“, hakte er nach. Dean biss sich auf die Lippe und beobachtete den Alpher aufmerksam.

„Was?“

„Hast du etwas hinzuzufügen? Das ist ein großer Schritt für deinen Gefährten.“

„Äm…“ Michael sah zu Dean hoch, der grade einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche trank und dann zurückschaute. „Danke, nehme ich mal an. Ich meine, es ist wirklich seine Entscheidung, deshalb bin ich nicht sicher, was ich jetzt dazu sagen soll. Ich werde mich gut um ihn kümmern, wenn er abgetaucht ist. Ich habe den Paarungsbund, der mir sagt, wie er sich fühlt, selbst wenn er es nicht sagen kann und ich werde nicht den Fokus verlieren, ihn sicher zu halten.“

Dean fuhr mit einer Hand durch Michaels Haar und lächelte auf ihn hinab. Sein Mund formte tonlos das Wort: „Danke.“

„Tropft einfach nur nicht auf die Möbel und macht eure Sauerei selber weg. Das ist alles, worum ich bitte“, warf Gabriel ein und alle lachten. „Alles ist Scotch-geschützt, aber das reicht nur bedingt.“

„Na schön. Eine Sache gibt es noch, um die ich mich kümmern muss, bevor wir zum förmlichen Teil des Abends übergehen. Danke, Ellen, Jo, Benny und Bobby, dass ihr euch bereiterklärt habt, heute Zeugen zu sein. Ihr seid für Dean und mich die engsten Freunde gewesen und ich weiß eure Unterstützung zu schätzen. Ich möchte, dass ihr wisst, dass meine Einladungen an euch alle drei gültig bleiben, aber ich verstehe, warum ihr entschieden habt, sie nicht anzunehmen. Hat sonst noch jemand was, was gesagt werden muss?“

Dean blinzelte. Cas hatte Benny, Bobby und die Harvelles auch eingeladen, dem Rudel beizutreten? Was war mit ihrer großartigen Kommunikation passiert? Nicht, dass es ihn störte – nicht doll zumindest. Sie alle waren enge Freunde, aber trotzdem. Cas hatte in Erwägung gezogen, drei weitere Alphas zum Rudel hinzuzufügen, ohne das vorher mit Dean zu besprechen? Cas hatte Bobby gefragt? Bobby?? Wie hatte er sich denn vorgestellt, wie das funktionieren sollte? Jo fing seinen Blick auf und er las in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ein Versprechen, später alles mit ihm zu besprechen. Er schwor sich, beim Abendessen neben ihr zu sitzen und sie zu zwingen, alles auszuspucken.

„Niemand?“, sagte Castiel. „Also gut. Dean, ich schulde dir eine Bestrafung und ich sehe keinen Grund, dich noch länger warten zu lassen. Michael, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, deinen Stuhl abzutreten? Das hier wird nicht lange dauern. Bitte, holt euch alle neue Drinks, wenn ihr braucht.“ Cas zog Michael auf die Füße und ließ sich auf dem breiten, weichen Stuhl nieder. Er zog Dean kurzerhand über seinen Schoß und ließ eine Hand auf seinem Hintern ruhen.

„Was, hier!? Alter, du hast ein Büro und ein Spielzimmer, ein Schlafzimmer! Wir machen das hier?!“

„Ja, Dean, genau hier. Und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mich nicht ‚Alter‘ nennst, wenn du über meinem Schoß liegst.“ Castiel stieß Deans Oberschenkel an, damit er seine Hüfte anhob, und öffnete dann zügig seine Hose. In Null Komma nichts war Deans Hintern, immer noch leicht pink von Michaels Hand und Sams Paddle, vor dem Raum entblößt. Die Alphas und Sam ignorierten die Show. Sie plauderten gemütlich als Castiel begann, seinen Verlobten zu versohlen. Gabriel war es egal. Er ging zur Bar und mixte sich einen neuen Martini. Michael blieb, wo Cas ihn hingestellt hatte, nahe genug am Geschehen, dass er den Luftzug spüren konnte, als Cas‘ Hand wieder und wieder auf dem roter werdenden Hintern seines Gefährten landete, der bald zu seinem knallroten Gesicht und seinen ebenso roten Ohren passte. Dean war fürchterlich gedemütigt, aber Michael war gebannt und sabberte. Er seufzte leise und spürte es mehrfach in seinem Schritt pieken als Antwort auf jeden Schlag als er Deans Schmerz durch den Bund zu ihm widerhallen spürte.

April starrte ebenfalls. Alphers, die Alphas versohlten. Falls April sich hätte berühren dürfen und je Material für ihre imaginäre Wichsliste brauchte, das hier wäre super. Es war so heiß. So verfickt heiß. Dean trat aus und wand sich vor Schmerz und aus Protest schnitt er Grimassen. Er weinte nicht, aber er hatte offensichtlich Schmerzen. Als jemand, die gut damit vertraut war, wie sich diese Hand anfühlte, wenn sie so runterregnete, hätte April mehr Mitleid mit Dean haben sollen als sie hatte. Stattdessen ließ sie sich davon in einen erotischen Subspace wirbeln. Sie wiegte sich unauffällig an ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa und fühlte, wie ihr Kanal reagierte. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie nach Schleim roch, aber es war ihr egal.

Castiel arbeitete zügig und effizient. Er versohlte schnell und zählte im Kopf mit. Er hielt nicht an und änderte nie die Geschwindigkeit. Neunzig Schläge mochte sich nach viel anhören, aber wenn man sie im schnellen Stakkato austeilte, wie Cas es tat, gingen sie sehr schnell vorüber. Er bedeckte jeden Zentimeter von Deans Hintern und Oberschenkeln, die man als Zielbereich betrachten konnte, bis runter zu den Knien und oben an den Sitzstellen, womit er sicherstellte, dass Dean das ganze Abendessen über nicht bequem sitzen können würde, aber er ging sicher, dass er keine blauen Flecken hinterlassen würde. Es war eine Frage, wie weit man die Schläge durchschwang und Cas war ein Experte.

Es war schnell vorüber. Cas ließ seine Hand auf Deans Rücken ruhen, ließ das Brennen selbst noch etwas einsacken, ließ Dean die Bedeutung hinter dem Akt für sich selbst finden, ließ ihn sich mit zu Boden gerichtetem Gesicht zusammenreißen. Als Castiel den Umschwung in seinem Sub spürte, ein Gefühl, dass er nicht hätte beschreiben können, wenn jemand gefragt hätte, half er Dean aufzustehen, sich anzuziehen und sich vor ihn zu stellen. Er küsste seinen Geliebten, wo die Tränen grade übergelaufen waren, dann hielt er seinen Blick. Cas und Dean hatten die Kunst der nonverbalen Kommunikation durch Jahre voller Szenen perfektioniert.

Was für Dean als demütigende Zurschaustellung von Unterwerfung begonnen hatte, war zu Absolution geworden als er in pochendem Schmerz und Reue vor seinem Top stand. Cas sah mit nur seinen Augen nach seinem Sub und Dean bestätigte auf demselben Weg, dass es ihm gut ging. Es war ein wehmütiger, aber kein trauriger Moment für sie beide und sie hielten ihn noch ein wenig länger, verbanden sich wieder auf einer instinktiven Ebene. Dean würde das hier immer von seinem Alpher brauchen. Er lehnte sich vor, sodass seine Stirn Cas‘ berührte. So sehr er auch protestierte, Dean brauchte das hier – genau das – von Castiel; vielleicht nicht von Michael, zumindest nicht genauso, aber immer von Castiel. Es war so eine verwirrende Mischung und viel davon war noch so neu. Dieser Teil? Er wusste, dass er diesen Teil immer brauchen würde. Sein Wolf und sein Alpha und sein vorderes Gehirn kannten diesen Teil so gut. Er war grade nach Hause gebracht worden und es fühlte sich an, als wäre der Boden unter ihm emporgestiegen, um ihn auf halbem Weg zu treffen. Er atmete den Geruch seines Alphers ein und schloss die Augen, ließ sich von seinen Füßen und seinen Berührungspunkten mit Castiel erden. Castiels Hand ruhte auf seinem Nacken.

„Ich werde mich immer um dich kümmern, mein Liebster“, sagte Cas einfach und machte sich nicht die Mühe, leise zu sprechen. Die meisten Gäste ignorierten den äußerst gefühlvollen Moment zwischen den zwei Alphas, aber Michael schreckte auf, als April sich an ihm vorbeischob, sich ihrem Alpher näherte und sich vorsichtig unter seinen Arm schob. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn, ohne seine Verbindung mit Dean zu stören. Die Alphas schmunzelten beide über sie und Cas schlang einen Arm um ihr Schultern, um sie ebenfalls zu Hause willkommen zu heißen. Er legte sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf ab, ließ aber seinen Blick ruhig auf Dean ruhen. „Wir können das hier schaffen, Dean. Bitte, mach es mit mir.“ Dieses Mal war seine Stimme leise, nur für Dean. Es war egal, dass Michael und April beide nah genug waren, um ihn zu hören. Sie waren ein Teil von „Das hier“ und Cas wollte sie beide.

Michael biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zögerte unentschlossen. Die Sturheit seines Wolfs hielt seine Füße an Ort und Stelle, aber er konnte spüren, wie sich sein Omega nach dem Trost der Umarmung der Alphas sehnte. Er wollte ihm vertrauen. Er musste auch unter diesen Schirm, aber sein Stolz erinnerte ihn daran, wie kitschig sie in einer bildschönen Gruppenumarmung aussahen. Dean blickte zu ihm, seine Augen waren immer noch ernst und er nickte mit dem Kopf, um seinen Gefährten aufzufordern dazuzukommen. Michael wartete nur noch einen Moment, bevor der Omega in ihm endlich die Eier bekam, sich durchzusetzen und ihn in Bewegung zu setzen. Er fand seinen Platz an Deans Seite, gegenüber von April und schob sein Gesicht in Deans Schulter. Es war beängstigend, so beängstigend, in so einem großen, stattlichen Haus voller Wölfe so verletzlich zu sein, aber Dean hielt ihn fest, deshalb atmete er einfach.

„Also schön! Herrgott! Genug davon. Was kommt als Nächstes? Ich verhungere“, zerstörte Gabriel den Frieden und die Atmosphäre wie eine Nadel einen Luftballon.

„Du bist do ein Arschloch, Gabriel“, rügte Jo ihn. Er streckte ihr wie ein Fünfjähriger die Zunge raus, aber Castiel lachte nur, löste sich von seiner Familie und drückte Michael verstohlen die Schulter.

„Als Nächstes kommen die formalen Schwüre, dann essen wir und feiern. Nach heute Abend sind wir wirklich ein Rudel, nicht nur auf dem Papier. Ich habe heute eine Benachrichtigung per E-Mail erhalten, dass unser Antrag auf Rudelstatus eingereicht und bewilligt wurde. Das Timing ist perfekt, aber wir werden dem ursprünglichen Antrag noch ein paar Namen hinzufügen müssen. Wir können das nächste Woche, wenn Aprils Läufigkeit vorbei ist, im Staatsgebäude in Topeka machen. Dean, wirst du dich für uns darum kümmern, Douglas County als unsere Residenz anzumelden? Dafür muss ich nicht dabei sein, meine Unterschrift auf dem Formular wird ausreichen.“

„Sicher, Cas. Michael und ich können daraus einen Tagesausflug machen und uns wie Touristen aufführen. Wir sind schließlich in den Flitterwochen.“

„Tagesausflug?“, sagte Bobby. „Das Gerichtsgebäude vom County ist vier Blöcke nördlich von uns. Man kann von hier aus zu Fuß gehen.“

„Gehen!? Wo ich ihm doch noch gar nicht gezeigt habe, was mein Baby alles kann? Nein, nein, Bobby. Ich fahr mit ihm durch die ebene Prärie von Kansas, lass sie richtig raus und laufen, wie die Wölfin, die sie ist.“

„Lass dich nicht verhaften, Winchester“, riet Benny. „Du wirst bald in einem Wirbel der Medien sein. Du möchtest doch nicht ein Fahndungsfoto obendrauf tun, oder?“

„Ich hab es im Griff, Ben. Ich weiß wo alle Fallen und Orte zum Rumhängen sind. Kein Problem.“

„Gute letzte Worte, wenn ihr mich fragt“, bemutterte Ellen.

„Schwüre!“, rief Gabriel. „Kommt schon, Leute, konzentriert euch. Das Abendessen wird kalt.“

Castiel hatte gute Laune und ließ seinen Bruder einen Blödmann sein. Für Gabe, anders als für Dean, war Frechheit ein Zeichen von Ausgeglichenheit und guter geistiger Gesundheit. Nur wenn Gabe düster oder sehr still wurde, musste Cas sich um ihn Sorgen machen. „Richtig“, sagte Sam. „Lass uns loslegen.“

Castiel nickte bestimmt. „Dean, du bist zuerst dran. Bist du bereit?“

„Ja, Sir, Alpher. Ich wurde schon bereit geboren.“ Castiel stellte sich zentral in die Mitte des Raums und die Zeugen sammelten sich hinter ihm.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen muss“, gestand Michael Dean ins Ohr.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Es ist nicht wirklich formal und Cas wird dir helfen, falls du Hilfe brauchst. Mach einfach, was ich mache, wenn du dran bist. Der große Besitzanspruch kommt erst nach dem Abendessen. Das hier ist nur der Eid.“

Dean ging auf Castiel zu und zog sich zügig aus, wobei er seine Kleidung hinter sich auf einen Haufen warf. Er kam nahe an den Alpher heran, seine Augen waren gesenkt und sein Kopf zur Seite gelegt, um seinen Hals zu entblößen. Castiel musterte seinen nackten Körper, dann legte er zwei Finger seiner rechten Hand genau auf Deans Pulsader und drückte sanft zu. Es war ein Überbleibsel aus einer Zeit als Alphers die pulsierende Lebensader ihrer Untertanen zwischen die Zähne nahmen und an Ort und Stelle entschieden, sie als Rudel zu akzeptieren oder da und dort zu töten.

Castiel sprach so, dass es durch den Salon mit seiner hohen Decke widerhallte. „Schwörst du, Dean Michael Winchester, mir deine Treue, Ergebenheit, deinen Gehorsam und dein Vertrauen, wie auch immer ich sie von dir fordern werde von diesem Tag an bis ans Ende der Zeit?“

„Ich schwöre, Alpher.“

„Wirst du die Unantastbarkeit des Rudels Winchester gegen alle inneren oder äußeren Gefahren bewahren, sein Wohl unterstützen, es standhaft beschützen und seine Mitglieder verteidigen, selbst zum Nachteil deiner eigenen Gesundheit?“

„Das werde ich, Alpher.“

„Kann ich in Zeiten der Krise oder Bedrohung zu jeder Stunde und aus jedem Grund, den ich für angemessen halte, deinen treuen Dienst in Anspruch nehmen?“

„Das können Sie, Alpher.“

„Kannst du mir und deinen Rudelgefährten in gutem Glauben deine Liebe, Unterstützung, Leitung und Disziplin bieten, sodass wir zusammen ein stabiles Firmament bilden können, das solange besteht, wie das Universum uns diese Gnade erweisen mag?“

„Das kann ich, Alpher, und ich werde es immer.“

„Dean Michael Winchester“, sagte Cas mit einem Grinsen. „Ich akzeptiere deinen Treueeid und ernenne dich zum zweitrangigen Mitglied des Rudels Winchester. Du wirst diesen Status behalten solange du dessen würdig bleibst. Willkommen zu Hause, mein Liebster.“

Castiel küsste ihn hart, schlang sich um Deans nackte Gestalt. Dean war überrascht. Das hier war keine Hochzeit und Küssen hatte keinen Platz in der formalen Zeremonie, aber es war ihm egal und als sein Verstand zu ihm aufschloss erwiderte er den Kuss ebenso. Die Zeugen jubelten hinter ihnen. Castiel drängte Dean in eine rückenbrechende Biegung, als seine Zunge Deans Mund plünderte und beide Wölfe lachten als er Dean wieder grade hinstellte und dann freigab. Dean sammelte mit einem leichten Lachen seine Klamotten ein, stieß aber einen überraschten Schrei aus, als Castiel ihn auf sein feuerrotes Hinterteil schlug einfach, weil es grade da war.

„Samuel. Bitte komm her, wenn du bereit bist.“

„Ja, Alpher“, sagte Sam und begann, sich auszuziehen. „Wenn es aber sonst keinen Unterschied macht, würde ich auf den Kuss am Ende gerne verzichten.“ Alle außer Michael lachten.

Sam stellte sich auf seinen Platz vor Castiel und Cas wiederholte die Bewegungen, legte seine Finger fest auf Sams Pulspunkt. Der Dom in Sam reagierte auf die körperliche Bedrohung und er musste tief Luft holen, um dem Drang, fauchend zurückzuzucken, zu widerstehen. Cas wartete ohne zu urteilen, bis Sam seinen Wolf an die Leine genommen hatte. Cas hatte Sams Wolf gesehen und er war sehr froh, das Biest in seinem Team zu haben. Sam riss sich zusammen und lehnte den Kopf noch ein wenig weiter zur Seite als nötig, um zu zeigen, dass er den Worten des Eides trotz der Verschlossenheit seines Wolfs vollständig zustimmte.

„Schwörst du, Samuel Luke Winchester, mir deine Treue, Ergebenheit, deinen Gehorsam und dein Vertrauen, wie auch immer ich sie von dir fordern werde von diesem Tag an bis ans Ende der Zeit?“

„Ich schwöre, Alpher.“

„Wirst du die Unantastbarkeit des Rudels Winchester gegen alle inneren oder äußeren Gefahren bewahren, sein Wohl unterstützen, es standhaft beschützen und seine Mitglieder verteidigen, selbst zum Nachteil deiner eigenen Gesundheit?“

„Das werde ich, Alpher.“

„Kann ich in Zeiten der Krise oder Bedrohung zu jeder Stunde und aus jedem Grund, den ich für angemessen halte, deinen treuen Dienst in Anspruch nehmen?“

„Das können Sie, Alpher.“

„Hast du die Kraft in Verstand, Charakter und Körper die Regeln meines Haushaltes aufrechtzuerhalten und zügige, faire und entschiedene Disziplin zu bieten wo es angebracht ist, um respektvoll zum Erhalt eines ausgeglichenen Heims zu leiten?“

„Die habe ich, Alpher.

„Kannst du mir und deinen Rudelgefährten in gutem Glauben deine Liebe, Unterstützung, Leitung und Disziplin bieten, sodass wir zusammen ein stabiles Firmament bilden können, das solange besteht, wie das Universum uns diese Gnade erweisen mag?“

„Das kann ich, Alpher.“

„Samuel Luke Winchester, ich akzeptiere deinen Treueeid und ernenne dich zum drittrangigen Mitglied des Rudels Winchester. Du wirst diesen Status behalten solange du dessen würdig bleibst. Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen und heiße dich im Namen des Rudels willkommen.“

Castiel streckte die Hand aus und schüttelte Sams Hand fest. Sam lächelte ihn wie benebelt an und wandte sein glückliches Lächeln dann an alle anderen. Alle jubelten.

„Scheint nicht fair, dass er einen zusätzlichen Eid hat, den du nicht hattest“, flüsterte Michael Dean zu.

Dean lehnte sich rüber und antwortete leise, wobei er immer noch für Sam klatschte. „Subs schwören nicht, ihre Rudelmitglieder zu disziplinieren. Selbst wenn von ihnen erwartet wird, dass sie es tun, ist immer die Tür offen, diesen Teil ihrer Verpflichtungen aufzuheben. Es ist einfach nie Teil des Eids.“

„Michael. Bist du soweit, Omeger?“, rief Castiel ihn.

Michael holte tief Luft und begann vorzutreten, wurde aber von Dean aufgehalten, der ihn am Arm griff und ihm etwas zuflüsterte. „Omegas knien, Schatz. Ich hole dir ein Kissen für deine Knie.“ Er nickte auf die Worte seines Gefährten und trat vor, um Castiel gegenüberzutreten. In ihren Augen blitzte dieselbe Herausforderung, die immer für einen Moment da zu sein schien, aber Michaels Wolf ordnete sich sofort unter als Castiel ihm klugerweise einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Wolf erlaubte, bevor er ihn wieder zurückschob. Michael sollte dem Alpher in dieser Zeremonie überhaupt nicht in die Augen sehen und Castiels Wolf ließ ihn das wissen. Er blickte schnell zu Boden als er sich auszog.

Dean schob ein Kniekissen vor Michael, als er sich fertig vor dem Raum entblößt hatte. Als einziger in einem Raum voller mächtiger Wölfe nackt zu sein, würde für Michaels Wolf sehr ungemütlich sein. Wie Sam brauchte er seinen Moment, um sich unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Er fand es leichter, in seinen Omega zu schlüpfen wenn er dem Alpher so nahe war und er atmete es ein. Michael sank auf beide Knie, Kopf zur Seite geneigt und Blick gesenkt. Er keuchte als sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte.

„Entspann dich, Michael“, sagte Castiel. „Du bist bei uns sicher. Du wirst hier bei uns immer sicher sein. Niemand hier ist dein Feind und wir werden für dich kämpfen wann immer wir das müssen.“ Castiel legte zwei Finger auf Michaels Pulspunkt und seine linke Hand auf den Kopf des Omegas. Michael wimmerte leise. „Schhh. Es ist in Ordnung, Omeger. Ich hab dich. Lass mich einfach wissen, wenn du so weit bist.“

Michael schloss die Augen, um die ansteigende Panik zurückzudrängen. Er wusste nicht, warum er plötzlich so erfüllt von Angst war. Er wusste nicht was er fühlte, außer dass er sich in die Obhut des Alphers und seines gigantischen Wolfs stürzen wollte. Tränen traten hinter Michaels zugekniffenen Lidern in seine Augen und er hyperventilierte. Plötzlich kauerte Dean hinter ihm und hielt ihn um die Brust. Michael griff blind nach vorn und fand die Beine des Alphers vor sich. Er zog sich eng ran und klammerte sich mit aller Macht an Castiel. Castiel kniete sich hin, um sich auf Michaels Ebene zu bringen und er und Dean nahmen den Omega zwischen sich, streichelten ihn durch seine Panik und versicherten ihm, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Michael legte einen Arm um seinen Gefährten, aber der andere blieb fest um Castiel gekrallt, während er versucht, sich da rauszuarbeiten. Dean krabbelte an seine Seite, sodass Michael besser an ihn rankam und er rieb den Rücken des Omegas in beruhigenden, sanften Kreisen. „Wir haben dich, Michael. Es ist okay. Was du fühlst, ist völlig normal. Alles wird gut sein. Es ist okay. Ich liebe dich.“

Etwas später fand Michael sich auf Deans Schoß liegen, seine Hand immer noch in Castiels Hemd gekrallt und Tränen auf seinem Gesicht. Dean wiegte ihn und flüsterte weiterhin sanfte Worte und streichelte seinen Rücken, seinen Arm, seine Haare. Langsam legte sich die Panik und seine Atmung wurde ruhiger. Castiel hockte sich vor ihn. Er sah besorgt aus, hatte beide Hände auf Michael, um ihn zu unterstützen und beruhigen.

„Bist du jetzt wieder bei uns?“, fragte er sanft. Michael nickte und sah sich nicht um. Er wusste, dass er sich später dieser unendlichen Peinlichkeit würde stellen müssen, aber jetzt konzentrierte er sich auf die Alphas, die ihn hielten. „Wir müssen das hier nicht jetzt machen, wenn du das nicht kannst. Ich überlasse es dir, Michael. Niemand wird dich verurteilen und es wird keine Konsequenzen haben. Ich kann warten, bis du bereit bist.“

Michael wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und begann, sich aufzusetzen, aber Dean hielt ihn fest. „Dean, ich kann das. Ich bin bereit dafür, es zu tun.“

„Dann tu es von hier, Schatz. Bleib einfach genau hier. Es bedeutet das gleiche und ich möchte dich jetzt grade nicht aufrecht.“ Michael blinzelte zu Dean hoch und drehte sich dann in die Richtung, wo Castiel auf den Fußballen mit weit geöffneten Knien vor ihm hockte. Er sah Castiel Dean zunicken, dann den richtigen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzen und zwei Finger und die Hand so legen, wie er es vorher schon gemacht hatte. Der Winkel war unpraktisch, aber er schaffte es. Er lächelte Michael sanft an.

„Schwörst du, Michael Quentin Winchester, mir deine Treue, Ergebenheit, deinen Gehorsam und dein Vertrauen, wie auch immer ich sie von dir fordern werde von diesem Tag an bis ans Ende der Zeit?“

„Ich schwöre, Alpher.“ Michaels Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber es lag Entschlossenheit darin. Er meinte seinen Eid von ganzem Herzen ernst und bemerkte erst jetzt als er nackt, gedemütigt und zerbrochen verletzlich in den Armen seines Gefährten lag, wie verzweifelt er zu einem Rudel wie Castiels gehören wollte. Er war so wütend gewesen, so voller Zorn für so lange, weil er tief in seinem Wolf angenommen hatte, dass es keinen Platz für ihn gab. Wer wollte schon einen Dominanten Omega? Was konnte jemand, der in seinem eigenen Kopf so gespalten war, jemand anderem bringen?

Castiel blieb für die ganze Reihe an Versprechen unten. Er schloss das zusätzliche mit ein, das er Sam abgenommen hatte, darüber Disziplin im Rudel auszuteilen. Michael spürte Deans Grollen des Protests mehr, als dass er es hörte. Dean und Michael wussten beide, dass der Eid sich speziell auf Michaels Beziehung mit Dean bezog. Er erwartete nicht, die Autorität über irgendjemand anderen zu haben. Übergab Castiel ihm April? Gabriel? Michael realisierte aber blitzartig, dass dieser Eid ihm Disziplinarautorität über alle Welpen gab, die kamen. Er konnte vielleicht eine primäre Bezugsperson sein, wenn es um das Großziehen ihrer Welpen ging, seine und Deans. Omegas bekamen dieses Recht nicht immer. Man erwartete von ihnen, dass sie sich kümmerten und sorgten, aber selten erzogen. Er fragte sich flüchtig, ob Castiel bereits daran gedacht hatte, als er diesen Teil des Eids bei Michael eingeschlossen hatte. 

„Michael Quentin Winchester, ich akzeptiere deinen Treueeid und ernenne dich zum Ersten Omega des Rudels Winchester. Du wirst diesen Status behalten solange du dessen würdig bleibst. Sei gesegnet, süßer Omeger, und ich wünsche dir Wärme und Willkommen in deinem neuen Zuhause. Ich gewähre dir außerdem explizit das Recht über das Wohl und die Versorgung des Devoten Wolfs deines Gefährten und ich biete dir meine Hilfe und Mentorschaft an, während du lernst, seinen Wolf zu leiten.“

Dean drückte ihn eng an sich als Michael vergeblich versuchte, die erneut hervorschießenden Tränen zu verstecken. Castiel küsste seine beiden nassen Wangen und half dann sowohl ihm als auch Dean beim Aufstehen. Michael hatte die Gelegenheit, sich zum versammelten Rudel und den Zeugen umzusehen, als er zittrig seine Kleidung aufsammelte, und musste zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass fast alle den Tränen nahe waren, selbst Bobby schnaubte sich die Nase. Er schaffte es nicht, sich mehr als seine Boxershorts anzuziehen bevor die ganze versammelte Mannschaft sich für Umarmungen in eine Schlange aufstellte. Der alte Michael hätte sie mit einem Knurren vertrieben, aber sein Omega akzeptierte die Umarmungen alle zögerlich, selbst eine von April.

„Gabriel, du bist als nächster dran. Ich weiß, dass du nichts Neues schwörst. Ich betrachte deinen alten Eid immer noch als gültig, aber ich bitte dich, dass du im Geiste unseres neuen Rudels als Übergang von Novak zu Winchester deine Schwüre erneuerst. Ich werde dich aber nicht auffordern deinen Namen zu ändern.“

Gabriel verdrehte die Augen über die Formalität seines kleinen Bruders. „Schön. Wenn es denn sein muss…“, grummelte er, als er sich auszog. Michael fand eine ruhige Stelle allein an der Seite, wo er sich anziehen und wieder finden konnte. Dean behielt ihn im Auge, aber erlaubte ihm ein bisschen Freiraum. Er konnte den Aufruhr in Michaels Gefühlen spüren. Dean wusste, dass er ein wenig Freiraum wollen würde, wenn so viel Chaos in seinem eigenen Kopf herrschte.

Gabriel kickte das Kissen zurück von wo es hingeraten war und kniete sich mit einem dramatischen Stöhnen auf beide Knie, als würden alternde Knie und Arthritis ihn plagen. Er hatte keine derartigen Leiden. Das war einfach Gabriel. Die verbundenen und langsam heilenden Nähte auf seinem Rücken und die vielen Stickwunden stachen deutlich hervor und belogen seine Unbeschwerte Aufmachung. Gabriel war viel härter und stärker als er den meisten Leuten weismachen wollte. Er mochte es selbstverständlich, unterschätzt zu werden. Es half ihm, sich in der Masse zu verstecken. Er versteckte allerdings sein Unwohlsein darüber, so offen untersuchbar und sichtbar zu sein. Gabriel wusste in seinem tiefsten Inneren, wer seine Verbündeten waren. Er, sein Wolf und sein Omega wussten, dass er hier bei diesen Leuten sicher war. Das hieß natürlich nicht, dass es einfach war, seine Verletzungen so zur Schau zu stellen.

In einer seltenen Zurschaustellung echter Unterwerfung ließ Gabriel seine Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln ruhen, senkte den Blick und entblößte die Kehle. Castiel erbarmte sich und ging schnell und knapp durch die Schwüre, ließ seine Erwiderungen sofort auf jede Antwort folgen. Er behielt einen Besitzanspruch auf Gabriel, einer der bald erneuert werden müsste, und er konnte das Unwohlsein seines Bruders spüren.

„Gabriel Allen Novak, ich akzeptiere deinen Treueeid und ernenne dich zum Zweiten Omega des Rudels Winchester. Ich danke dir für deine Jahre hingebungsvoller Treue und ich schwöre als dein Alpher und Bruder, dich immer sicher zwischen meinen Pfoten zu halten. Ich schwöre, dich vor allem Schaden zu beschützen. Sei in diesem Haushalt geschätzt, Omeger, und wisse, dass du Zuhause bist.“

Gabriel fing Castiels Hand ein, grade als er sie von seiner Kehle nahm und küsste die Handfläche seines Bruders, wobei er dem Alpher in die Augen sah. Castiel schnappte nach Luft und kniete nieder, um den Segen mit einem Kuss auf Gabriels Wange zu erwidern. Die Brüder zankten sich oft und sie machten abfällige Bemerkungen. Kaum ein Tag verging, an dem sie in der Gegenwart des anderen waren, an dem sie nicht wegen irgendwelcher Familienangelegenheiten stritten, aber sie waren durch Feuer und Schmerz zu einer Familie geschmiedet worden und sie hatten einander gerettet. Gabriel schuldete Castiel sein Leben und seinen Verstand. Castiel schuldete Gabriel die Leidenschaft seiner Lebensarbeit und alles, was damit zusammenhing.

Sie sprachen fast nie darüber; Momente wie dieser waren selten und lagen meist weit auseinander, aber immer wieder mal ließ Gabriel Castiel ihn sehen, ihn wirklich sehen. Es bedeutete Castiel alles, der die Achtung seines Bruders nicht direkt anzweifelte, sich aber manchmal nach der leichtfertigen Zuneigung sehnte, mit der sein großer Bruder ihn so viele Jahre zuvor bedacht hatte. Ihre Rollen hatten sich vertauscht, aber ihre Bruderschaft war nicht gewichen und Castiel konnte ein leises Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken, als er seinen Bruder umarmte, wobei er vorsichtig auf die Nähte auf seinem Rücken aufpasste.

„Wenn das hier noch ergreifender wird, werden wir nicht genug Taschentücher haben“, sagte Bobby. Seine Stimme klang ein bisschen erstickt, der große Softie.

„Alles ist gut“, sagte Cas, half Gabriel aufzustehen und tätschelte seinen nackten Hintern, um ihn zu seinem Kleiderhaufen zu schicken. „April, Liebes, damit bleibst nur du. Komm und knie nieder, kleine Omeger.“

„Ja, Alpher“, antwortete sie leise. April war nervös. Alle waren fertig außer ihr und sie würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, die Letzte zu sein. Die meiste Zeit störte sie das nicht, aber bei Zeremonien wie dieser war es ein bisschen aufdringlich. Die Letzte zu sein war nicht nur ein Titel oder ein nominaler Rang. Der letztrangige Wolf hatte am wenigsten zu sagen, hatte die wenigsten Freiheiten, wartete bis alle anderen bedient waren und musste vor allen Rechenschaft ablegen. Sie war im Begriff, ihren Platz ganz unten im Haufen einzunehmen. Sie wollte es so, aber die Vorstellung , wie verletzlich sie da unten sein würde, machte ihr doch Angst. Sie ließ ihren Blick nicht höher als bis zur Brust des Alphers schweifen als sie sich auszog und ihren blauen Hintern vor allen Versammelten entblößte. Sie kniete sich hin und ignorierte dabei das Kissen, um ihre Anerkennung ihrer vollkommenen Unterwerfung zu zeigen. „Kenne deinen Platz, Omeger“ war ein üblicher Kehrvers in der Welt, in der April aufgewachsen war. Castiel grunzte und anscheinend gestikulierte er auch, obwohl sie es nicht sehen konnte. Sie spürte, wie Dean sie von hinten an den Armen anhob, während Sam das Kissen unter ihre Knie schob.

„Wir sind nicht diese Art Rudel, Kätzchen, und wir werden es niemals sein. Ich fordere deine Unterwerfung, nicht deine Knechtschaft. Hast du verstanden?“

„Ja, Alpher.“

„Bist du bereit, meine Süße?“ Sie nickte bloß und holte tief Luft.

„Schwörst du, April Renée Winchester, mir deine Treue, Ergebenheit, deinen Gehorsam und dein Vertrauen, wie auch immer ich sie von dir fordern werde von diesem Tag an bis ans Ende der Zeit?“

„Ja, Alpher.“

„Kannst du mir und deinen Rudelgefährten in gutem Glauben deine Liebe, Unterstützung und deinen Gehorsam bieten, sodass wir zusammen ein stabiles Firmament bilden können, das solange besteht, wie das Universum uns diese Gnade erweisen mag?“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Versprichst du, durch alles was kommen mag hindurch treu zu bleiben, das Rudel mit Ehre und Disziplin zu vertreten, fruchtbar und liebevoll zu sein und niemals unter irgendwelchen Umständen die Mitglieder des Rudels Winchester im Stich zu lassen?

„Ja, Alpher. Ich verspreche es.“

„April Renée Winchester, ich akzeptiere deinen Treueeid und ernenne dich zum Letzten Omega des Rudels Winchester. Ich schwöre, dich als meine geliebte Gefährtin durch alle unsere gemeinsamen Jahre sicher zu halten und deine Bedürfnisse in Liebe und Stärke zu erfüllen und dir meine Hand, mein Herz, meinen Samen und mich selbst zu geben. Sei hier willkommen, Süßes, und finde Ruhe von der gefährlichen Welt außerhalb dieses Hauses. Hier wirst du immer beschützt sein.“

Er half ihr hoch und umfing sie in seinen Armen. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und schmolz an seine Brust. Sie standen zusammen, ließen den Paarungsbund die Worte sprechen, die sie nicht laut sagen konnten und wiegten leicht hin und her. Schließlich ließ Castiel seine Arme ihr Hinterteil tragen und hob sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch. Sie schlang ihre nackten Beine um ihn, ohne von ihrem Versteck in seiner Brust aufzutauchen und er trug sie nackt ins Esszimmer. Dean sammelte ihre Kleider auf und folgte ihnen. Er legte die Kleidung unter Castiels Stuhl am Kopf des Tisches. Cas setzte April auf einen gepolsterten Stuhl neben seinen eigenen, gab ihr aber nicht dir Erlaubnis, sich wieder anzuziehen.

Die anderen kamen rein und nahmen ebenfalls Platz als die heiße und duftende Mahlzeit reingeschoben wurde. Der Wein floss und die Stimmung wurde angenehm leichtherziger. Das Abendessen heute war eine Feier, also feierten sie. Jo hob ihr Glas. „Ein Toast, wenn ich bitten darf! Ein Toast aufs Rudel Winchester. Ihr alle! Haltet mal kurz die Klappe! Ich spreche einen Toast aus! Verdammt! Okay.“ Sie räusperte sich. „Niemals zuvor haben sich die besten und seltensten Wölfe in Freude zusammengefunden, wie es hier heute der Fall ist. Es ist mir eine Ehre, eingeladen worden zu sein, um bei diesem Moment dabei zu sein. Möge dieses Rudel wachsen und gedeihen und mögt ihr alle damit beschäftigt sein, Welpen rauszupressen, sodass ich endlich Tante sein kann! Möge das Universum in seiner unendlichen Weisheit diesen Haushalt und alle, die darin leben, segnen. Mögt ihr ein Zeichen des Lichts sein für alle, die noch in der Finsternis verloren sind.“ Sie hob ihr Glas und nahm einen tiefen Schluck und der Rest des Tisches schloss sich ihr an. Dann setzte sie sich errötend wieder hin.

Dean stieß ihr mit einem fiesen Grinsen den Ellbogen in die Rippen und neckte: „Zeichen des Lichts, Joanna Beth? Ernsthaft?“

„Halt die Klappe“, meinte sie zu ihm, aber ihre Wangen nahmen einen noch tieferen Rotton an.

Gespräche entwickelten sich rund um den Tisch. Ellen saß neben April und verwickelte sie in eine Diskussion über ihre Zukunftspläne. Cas hörte gebannt zu als seine Gefährten enthüllte, dass sie hoffte, sich an einer nahegelegenen Musikschule bewerben zu dürfen. Er versicherte ihr, dass sie seine volle Unterstützung hatte und sie sich darum kümmern könnten, sie zum kommenden Wintersemester einzuschreiben wo immer sie wollte. April erstrahlte unter seinem zärtlichen Blick, wobei es sie überhaupt nicht störte, die einzige am Tisch im Evakostüm zu sein. Sie achtete jedoch sehr sorgsam darauf, ihre Suppe nicht zu verkleckern.

Ellen stimmte dem Weg zu, wie April und Cas zusammen funktionierten. Sie verstand, dass eine Omega, die so tief Devot war wie April, die zusätzliche Aufmerksamkeit und Struktur von Moment zu Moment auf eine Weise brauchte, die die meisten Wölfe niemals wirklich begreifen konnten. Aber sie wusste auch, dass April erfolgreich außerhalb ihres Heims verkehren konnte und aus sich selbst machen, was immer sie wollte, solange sie diese Struktur Zuhause bekam. Ellen wusste das, weil sie es geschafft hatte. Ellen war nicht so Devot wie April, aber sie hatte auch unendlich viel weniger Unterstützung gehabt. Sie hatte ihren Gefährten gehabt, für eine Weile, bis sie ihn verloren hatte und das hatte alle Unterschiede der Welt ausgemacht, aber sie fragte sich, wie viel einfacher ihr Weg hätte gewesen sein können, hätte sie ein ganzes Rudel hinter sich gehabt wie April.

Am entfernten Ende des Tisches durchlöcherte Gabriel Michael nach seinen Einigungen mit Castiel über Dean. „Also kann Alpher Dean vor uns küssen und umherwuchten oder geht das nur, wenn du ihnen eine Szene erlaubst?“ Er schob sich ein Stück gebackene Kartoffel in den Mund und kaute geräuschvoll.

„Er, äm, darf Sachen vor euch allen machen. Wir haben darüber wohl nicht wirklich geredet, aber mit Küssen bin ich einverstanden.“

„Was ist mit Befummeln?“, fragte Gabe.

„Ja, schätze ich mal.“ Michael blickte mit großen Augen zu Dean.

„Ficken? Kann mein Bruder Dean ficken wann immer er möchte, für so lang er möchte, solange es keine Szene ist?“ Dean griff an Michael vorbei und schlug Gabriel auf den Hinterkopf.

„Lass den Scheiß, Gabe.“ Michael sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. Er saß unbehaglich zwischen den beiden und wünschte sich irgendwie, er könnte sich in Luft auflösen. Er nahm einen Bissen Kartoffeln und versuchte, das Gespräch verklingen zu lassen.

„Hey, ich versuche nur, die Regeln klar zu kriegen. Ich wohne auch hier, wisst ihr?“, bemerkte Gabriel.

Dean fixierte Gabe mit einem seltenen Alpha-Gesichtsausdruck, der nichts von dem Humor enthielt, der sonst ihren Umgang miteinander prägte, und er hob eine Augenbraue als er sich über Michaels Teller lehnte. „Cas mag versprochen haben, deine Tracht Prügel aufzuschieben, bis deine Fäden gezogen sind, aber ich habe nichts dergleichen versprochen. Außerdem musst du dich nachher immer noch mit meinem Alpha auseinandersetzen. Möchtest du mich jetzt wirklich provozieren?“

Gabriel hob beide Hände, Handflächen nach außen. „Mein Fehler, Leute. Gehen Sie weiter, hier gibt es nichts zu sehen. Dies sind nicht die Droiden, die ihr sucht…” Gabriel verstummte als er sich im Nichts verlor und sich zur anderen Seite drehte, um mit Sam zu sprechen.

„Ja, nun, mit Kellerergebnissen wie Deans, denke ich, können wir alle erraten, wie Michaels Werte aussehen werden, oder?“, antwortete Benny Jo. Die kurze Flaute im Gespräch hatte seine Stimme für den ganzen Tisch hörbar werden lassen und Michaels Interesse war geweckt.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich, Alpha, aber was für ein Ergebnis hatte Dean? Was bedeutet das für mich? Wenn ich fragen darf…”

Benny und Michael saßen einander am Tisch gegenüber. Michaels Frage ließ sofort alle anderen Gespräche verstummen. Alle Augen richteten sich auf Benny, der sein Glas wegstellte. „Kennst du die Kellerwert-Matrix, Michael?“

„Nein, Sir. Ich habe das meiste, was ich darüber in der Schule gelernt habe, wieder vergessen. Ich dachte nicht, dass es wichtig wäre.“

„Nun, ist es. Dein Gefährte ist extrem außergewöhnlich; nicht darin ein Devoter Alpha zu sein – die kommen relativ oft vor – aber normalerweise sind sie entweder nur wenig Devot oder nur grade so im Alpha-Bereich. Unser Freund Dean ist sowohl Tiefer Alpha mit einem Ergebnis von – Moment, Dean, nicht verraten – äh, 21, richtig?“ Dean nickte. Die Tiefen Alpha-Werte begannen bei 20, waren aber logarithmisch, deshalb war 21 klar im Bereich der Tiefen Alphas im Graph. „Und er ist außerdem Stark Devot. Sein Sub-Ergebnis ist eine negative 18. Heißt, die beiden Seiten brauchen fast immer gegensätzliche Fürsorge und das macht es zu einer Herausforderung, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Außerdem ist er ein Masochist und ein Balg, also viel Glück, Michael.“ Benny hob sein Weinglas zu einem spontanen Toast und zwinkerte dazu.

„Hey, echt jetzt, es ist nicht SO schwierig, sich um mich zu kümmern“, protestierte Dean. Castiel prustete und hustete in sein Weinglas und Bobby klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Schön, danke für die Hilfe von den billigen Plätzen. Na gut, Benny, was erwartest du dann also für Michael?“

Benny stellte sein Glas ab als ein Teller warmer Kuchen vor ihn gestellt wurde. Er dachte eine Minute lang nach. „Wir raten jetzt also? Na schön. Cas ist der Experte, also darf er nichts sagen, bis wir anderen alle unseren Senf dazugegeben haben. Ich sage voraus, dass Michael als negativer 16er Omega getestet wird und positiver 14er Dom, was ihn zu einem Standard O und einem Klassischen Dom macht.“ Cas wechselte über den Tisch ein Grinsen mit Dean, das sie beide hinter ihren Weingläsern versteckten. Sie wussten es besser.

„Was ist mit dir, Bobby? Hast du eine Prognose über Michael?“, fragte Castiel ihn.

„Nee. Ich habe es aufgegeben es vorauszusagen, als du mich zehnmal hintereinander geschlagen hast. Ich habe kein Problem damit, zu warten und es halt dann zu sehen.

„Er muss ein Zentraler O sein“, sagte Jo. „Michael, was ist dein Ausschüttungsrhythmus?“, fragte sie den Omega.

„Äm. Der ist… ist das Thema wirklich beim Essen angebracht? Muss ich antworten?“ Er richtete die letzte Frage an Dean. Kellerergebnisse waren eine Sache. Das war nur ein Zahlensystem, das die Nerds um ihn rum glücklich machte, aber bei Ausschüttungsrhythmen ging es um Prügel und Unterwerfung und Läufigkeit – Omega-Dinge. Michael gefielen die wissenden Blicke nicht, die ihm vom ganzen Tisch aus zugeworfen wurden.

„Nein. Musst du nicht. Um genau zu sein geht die das einen Scheiß an.“ Dean warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, weil er dieses Gespräch überhaupt erst angefangen hatte. Michael fühlte sich im Rampenlicht sichtlich unwohl. Der Abendbrottisch grummelte, weil sie vom beschützerischen Alpha gestoppt wurden, aber er weigerte sich, sie Michaels Ausschüttungen in seiner oder Michaels Anwesenheit weiter diskutieren zu lassen. Damit machte er dem Gerate auch gleich ein Ende.

„Sieht aus, als wäre das Abendessen damit vorbei“, sagte Gabe als die leeren Teller abgeräumt wurden. „Dean, wie willst du mich, Kumpel? Soll ich mich einfach hier über den Tisch beugen?“ Er öffnete drei seiner Hemdknöpfe bevor sich jemand am Kopf des Tisches hörbar räusperte und seine Augen nach vorn schnellten.

Mit nur einem Blick von Castiel wurde er still und schnell reuevoll. „Ihr seid eingeladen, auch für den Rest hierzubleiben“, sagte Cas zu den vier Gästen, „aber ich weiß, dass ihr morgen arbeiten müsst und würde verstehen, wenn ihr aufbrechen müsst. So wie ich diesen Haufen kenne, wird bis spät in die Nacht noch getrunken und gefeiert.“

Jo sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihrer Mutter, aber die Omega schüttelte den Kopf. Sie beide mussten am nächsten Morgen früh aufstehen und sie alle vier waren zusammen mit einem Auto gekommen. Der Aufbruch verlief zügig, da die anderen ebenfalls das Esszimmer verließen. Ellen und Jo trödelten, um alle noch im Aufbruch zu umarmen. Als sie als Rudel wieder alleine waren, führte Castiel sie alle ins Spielzimmer, oder den Sex-Kerker, wie manche Rudel ihn gerne nannten. Castiels war sauber und hell. Darin befand sich alle erdenkliche Ausrüstung, die ein Dom oder ein Sub sich nur wünschen konnte. Michael stromerte wie gebannt herum und betrachtete die Böcke und Schaukeln, die massive gepolsterte Oberfläche in der Mitte, die mit einem Knopfdruck flach in den Boden abgesenkt werden konnte oder auf jede mögliche Höhe angehoben.

Während Sam und Michael den unbekannten Ort erkundeten, rief Castiel April zu sich und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Sie errötete und schmollte kurz, gehorchte aber. Sie hatte halb gehofft, dass er die Tracht Prügel heute Abend vergessen würde oder sie ihr heute erlassen. Stattdessen legte er sie über den nächsten Bock und bearbeitete sie ebenso wirkungsvoll wie er es zuvor mit Dean gemacht hatte.

Dean legte eine Hand fest in Gabriels Nacken und lehnte sich zu ihm, während das Klatschen von Castiels Hand im hellen Raum widerhallte. „Bist du nervös, Gabe?”

„Nah. Es ist nicht meine Lieblingsangelegenheit, aber… es ist nur eine Angelegenheit, weißt du? Ich habe die Zahlen gesehen. Ich weiß, dass es notwendig ist. Achte einfach auf meine Nähte, ok? Die sind wirklich empfindlich.“

„Werde ich“, sagte Dean und half Gabe aus seinem Shirt, um zu begutachten, um was er herumarbeiten musste.

Castiel war mit April bereits fertig. Er holte sie vom Bock runter und trug sie zum breiten Stuhl in der Ecke, auf den er sich mit ihr setzte und kurz mit ihr kuschelte. Mit den Daumen wischte er ihre Tränen weg. Dean konnte den Geruch des zufriedenen Alphers in der Luft um das Pärchen praktisch riechen. „Wie möchtest du das hier machen, Cas? Brauchen wir irgendwelche Formalitäten?“

„Ich denke nicht. Ich würde es allerdings lieber einer nach dem anderen machen.“ Cas streichelte Aprils Haar während er sprach und ließ sie seine Kehle wittern.

Sam näherte sich ihnen. „Wenn es Sie nicht stört, Alphas, würde ich gerne als Zeuge und Beobachter für die Eroberungen bleiben. Auf mich kommen keine Besitzansprüche zu, deshalb kann ich unabhängig bleiben. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass niemand verletzt wird.“

„Danke, Sammy”, sagte Dean. „Das ist perfekt.“ Er blickte rüber, wo Gabe seine Schuhe weggetreten hatte und sein Gewicht an einer der Schaukeln testete. „Ich werde anfangen. Ich habe vor, meinen Knoten zu benutzen, damit bin ich also für die nächste Runde aus dem Spiel. Aber solange du meinst, dass du deine Eroberung hinkriegst, obwohl nur Sam zuguckt, halte ich es für besser für Michael, wenn ich schon festhänge, wenn du ihn nimmst.“

„Einverstanden“, sagte Castiel. „Ich werde mit Michael fertig.“ Michael hörte nicht zu. Er war runtergebückt, um die Stützstruktur von Castiels Andreaskreuz zu prüfen, seine Hände wanderten vorsichtig und voller Wertschätzung über das glatte, lackierte Holz. Castiel stand auf und setzte April auf den Stuhl. „Bleib einfach da, April. Verlass nicht den Stuhl. Ich möchte mir keine Sorgen darüber machen müssen, dass du in die Schusslinie gerätst.“

„Ja, Alpher”, sagte sie widerspruchslos.

„Leg los, Dean. Wir werden beide beobachten. Gabe wird für deinen Sub keine Herausforderung sein, also solltest du keine Schwierigkeiten haben.“ Dean nickte. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das, was er tun musste. Eroberungsficken musste aggressiv und machtvoll sein. Es stellte eine chemische Struktur zwischen beiden Wölfen her, die ihre Plätze im Rudel kristallisierte. Der Bund, der entstand, würde vorübergehend sein. Er konnte zwischen drei Wochen und mehreren Monaten halten, obwohl enge Familienmitglieder oft auch viel länger verbunden blieben. Kinderbünde waren fast so dauerhaft wie Paarungsbünde und Castiel wartete oft fast ein Jahr bevor er seinen Besitzanspruch auf Gabriel erneuerte.

Solange der Bund bestand, würden die tiefsten Teile der Psyche der Wölfe einander kennen und instinktiv vertrauen. Omegas fühlten sich von innen bis außen geliebt und umsorgt. Alphas fühlten sich auf eine Art beschützerisch über jeden Omega, auf den sie einen Anspruch hatten, die ihnen erlaubte, ohne weiter nachzudenken auf die Bedürfnisse des Omegas einzugehen. Innerhalb eines Rudels machte das Erobern den Unterschied zwischen Erfolg oder Scheitern der Beziehungen.

Dean knurrte leise für sich, um seinen Alpha bereitzumachen. Er zog sich wieder aus, wobei er sich fragte, ob er heute überhaupt Klamotten hätte anziehen sollen. Als er nackt war, konzentrierte er sich auf sein Zielobjekt, streichelte seinen Penis, bis er hart war, und ließ seinem Alpha die Freiheit, selbst das Verlangen zu entwickeln. Gabriel hörte das Knurren durch den Raum und zog seine Hände aus dem gewebten Stoff der Schaukel.

Dean marschierte zügig und mit bedrohlichen roten Augen auf ihn zu. Nach nur einer Handvoll Schritten war er über dem Omega. Dean warf ihn achtlos auf den Bauch und ging mit den Zähnen auf die Rückseite seiner Hose los. Dabei riss er ein riesiges Loch in den Stoff und schnappte den Moschusgeruch von Gabes Schleim auf, der in rauen Mengen vom Kanal des Omegas floss. Dean benutzte die Hände, um die Rückseite von Gabriels Unterwäsche auszureißen und ihn an den Hüften hochzuziehen, damit er auf den Knien ruhte und seine Brust auf dem gepolsterten Boden abgelegt war.

Die gesamte Oberfläche des Raums war nutzbar und Deans Alpha kümmerte sich einen Scheiß darum, ob es leicht oder schwer sauberzumachen war. Der Omega würde genommen werden, ob Zeit und Ort nun angebracht waren oder nicht. Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass Sam und Castiel sich nah genug bereitgestellt hatten, um zu helfen, falls es zu viel für Gabriel würde, aber weit genug weg, um sonst nicht im Weg zu sein. Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass Michael aus größerer Entfernung zusah und sich mit einer Hand an seinem Penis streichelte. Deans Alpha wusste eins: vor ihm war der offene, tropfende, präsentierte Kanal eines Omegas und der Alpha würde ihn besitzen.

Er brüllte laut, nicht wie ein Wolf, sondern mehr wie ein Löwe, und biss in Gabriels Schulter, deutlich höher als die Nähte. Gabriel schrie auf und richtete seinen Hintern in vollständiger Unterwerfung nach außen. Der Omega wusste, was der Alpha wollte und er beschloss, es ihm zu geben. Deans Alpha übernahm jeden Teil seines Körpers, furchte am Kanal des Omegas als sein Penis hineinsank und knurrte dann voller Entschlossenheit als er hart und schnell in den Körper stieß. „Nimm es hin, verdammt!“, atmete sein Alpha dem Omega ins Ohr und Gabriel wimmerte und drückte seinen Rücken noch weiter durch.

Es war animalisch, ein Wirbel aus Grunzern und den groben Gerüchen, die von den beiden ausgingen. Dean fletschte die Zähne, atmete durch sie hindurch und versprühte zischend Spucke. Hatte irgendeiner der anwesenden die Tiefe von Deans Alphaeinstufung zuvor bezweifelt, war das jetzt vorbei. Dean war Alpha über seiner Beute. Seine Hüften arbeiteten wild. Seine Muskeln waren angespannt und erschöpft. Er vergaß Gabriels Nähte vollkommen, als er sich schwer auf den Omega fallen ließ, um seinen Körper vollständig mit seinem zu bedecken, womit er seine Beute vor den Augen oder Krallen aller anderen Anwärter abzuschirmte. Gabriels Omega schrie in seinem langen Heulen des Schmerzes auf. Sam blickte zu Cas, aber Cas hielt seine Hand hoch, um ihn davon abzuhalten schon einzugreifen. Ein bisschen Druck würde die Stiche nicht beschädigen. Solange Dean keinen echten Schaden anstellte, wollte Cas die beiden es zu Ende bringen lassen.

Michael stöhnte laut und tief als er sich über seine eigene Hand ergoss. Er fiel auf die Knie, aber die anderen ignorierten ihn.

Dean schlang eine Hand um Gabriels Hüfte und zog den Omega so fest an sich wie er konnte, schrie und furchte schneller, tiefer, härter. Gabriel stimmte in seine Schreie ein, als sein Heulen sowohl lauter als auch intensiver wurde. Deans Knoten begann anzuschwellen und riss brutal in den Omega hinein und aus ihm heraus. Deans Zähne schlossen sich wieder um die Schulter des Omegas, hielten ganz fest, verletzten aber nicht die Haut. Seine Oberschenkel brannten, sie schwitzten beide heftig und schließlich flutschte sein Knoten an Gabriels Schließmuskel vorbei und hängte sich fest. Dean konnte nur noch kurz und schnell stoßen und sich gegen den Hintern des Omegas reiben. Er grunzte laut und tief, seine Stimme wurde heiser, seine Augen rollten sich zurück. Das Bild, das er bot, - sein eigener Hintern noch knallrot und glühend nach der Misshandlung vor weniger als 24 Stunden belog die Aggression, die von seinem Schritt ausging - war in sich total widersprüchlich und wenn die anwesenden Wölfe weniger abgelenkt von ihrer Aufgabe, Gabriel zu bewachen, gewesen wären, hätten sie das Missverhältnis des Bildes vielleicht witzig gefunden. So wie es aber stand, bemerkte nur Michael es und er hatte das Bild als höchst erregend empfunden.

Mit einem letzten, kehligen Schrei kam Dean zum Höhepunkt und ergoss sich tief in dem Omega. Der Besitzanspruch schüttelte sie beide und ließ sie atemlos und desorientiert zurück. Deans Hüften wurden langsamer und dann still als er zu sich selbst zurückkam. Er realisierte mit Schrecken, dass er Gabriels verwundeten Rücken verletzte und er entzog sich schnell genug, um an ihrer Verbindung zu ziehen. Beide zischten.

„Hör auf. Hör einfach mal kurz auf, verdammt!“, schrie Gabriel. Dean erstarrte. Gabriel senkte seine Hüften langsam zu Boden, wobei er Dean mit sich zog und dann rollten sie sich beide vorsichtig auf die Seite.

„Ich dachte, du solltest gefügiger sein, nachdem ich dich In Besitz Genommen habe“, meinte Dean schläfrig.

„Egal. Versuch DU doch, gefügig zu sein, wenn in jeder deiner Nähte Alpha-Schweiß drin ist. Scheiße, Dean, du hast gesagt, du würdest vorsichtig sein. Das brennt wie beschissen, du Arschloch!“

Dean küsste den geröteten Fleck auf Gabes Schulter, den er mit seinen Zähnen bearbeitet hatte. „Entschuldige. Das wollte ich nicht.“

Sam stopfte ihnen Kissen unter die Köpfe und warf eine Decke über ihre verbundenen Körper. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er.

„Passt schon, Sam“, antwortete Gabe knatschig, löste seinen Gürtel und zog ihn ungeschickt aus den Schlaufen. Er konnte so viel motzen, wie er wollte, aber Dean spürte, wie zufrieden sein Omega war. Er schlang die Arme um Gabe und zog ihn an sich. Sie ruckelten sich so zurecht, dass sie die Show, die gleich beginnen würde, bequem beobachten konnten.

Sam holte tief durch die Nase Luft, dann sah er zu Castiel und nickte. Cas nickte zurück und sah zu Michael auf den Fußboden, dessen Blick immer noch auf dem roten Hintern seines Gefährten klebte.

„Komm her, Omeger!”, sagte Castiel mit lauter, strenger Stimme. Michael wurde aus seiner Trance gerissen. Er stand auf und ging ohne Zögern oder Angst zum Alpher. Er war Unterwerfung. Er war Gehorsam. Michael war Omega, vermutlich tiefer als er es in seinem Leben bisher je gewesen war. „Zieh dich aus.“

Michael zog sich hastig und zielstrebig aus. Seine Schuhe und Socken glitten ab, als seine Hosen runterfielen und seine Beine entblößten. Sein Shirt verschwand genauso schnell. Er stand schamlos und wunderschön vor dem Alpher. Sam wich zurück und Dean wimmerte. Castiel stand komplett still und begutachtete ihn für eine ganze Minute in ernster Stille, dann zwei. Michael biss sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick noch mehr. Er wagte nicht zu sprechen, aber zu warten war schwer. Castiel zog sich ohne Eile aus, aber sein Blick blieb auf Michael ruhen und er erlaubte ihm, noch mehrere Minuten zu warten, als er nackt war.

Schließlich ging der Alpher zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und um ihn herum und führte seinen Körper zum Fußboden, wie ein Puppenspieler, der seine Figur an Ort und Stelle bringt. Michael wurde flach auf den Rücken gelegt. Seine Augen färbten sich golden, als der Alpher die Beine des Omegas auf seinen Schultern ablegte. Er war entblößt und schutzlos und er zitterte.

„Du gehörst mir, Omeger”, sagte Castiel flüsternd zu ihm. „Du gehörst mir, dein Körper und dein Geist. Halt dich fest an meinen Schultern fest und sieh mich die ganze Zeit an. Mehr verlange ich nicht von dir. Entspann dich einfach und halt dich fest.“

Michaels goldene Augen vibrierten beinahe als er versuchte, Castiels Blick zu begegnen. Er wusste, was er darin sehen würde und sein Vertrauen schwächelte, aber ein langes Streicheln an seinem Körper hinunter erdete ihn und er hob die Augen und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Michaels schmaler, schwarzer Schläger eines Wolfs keuchte und schwankte als er das Ungeheuer in diesen roten Augen erblickte, aber die Bedrohung, die er das letzte Mal darin gesehen hatte – die Gefahr –, war nur eine Erinnerung. Dieses Mal, riesig und machtvoll, thronte die große Bestie groß und stark über ihm, bot Schatten, bot Zuflucht und Michaels dünner Wolfswelpe tippelte ohne Zögern zwischen seine riesigen Pfoten.

Draußen in der physischen Welt positionierte Castiel sorgfältig seinen Penis und presste ihn rein. Er war Aggression, die aus Erwartung und Kontrolle entstanden war. Sie war der rastlose, nicht aufzuhaltende Strom, der langsam den Gipfel erklomm. Er knurrte nicht und fauchte Michael nicht an. Er brauchte das hektische Furchen, das er manchmal nutzte, nicht. Castiels Alpher hatte im Moment das Sagen, aber sein monströser Wolf erkannte die Dominanz des kleineren Wolfs an und erlaubte ihm den Respekt eines gemäßigten, überlegten Tempos, ließ nie den Blick von seiner Beute. Denn, respektiert oder nicht, anerkannt oder nicht, Michael war Beute und wie der Anbruch der Nacht würde Castiel ihn verschlingen. Der Wolf würde schon noch an die Reihe kommen.

Castiel nahm ein machtvolles, fast trommelndes Tempo auf. Es war langsam, wie die alten Rhythmen, als ihre Vorväter noch in Höhlen lebten und das Echo ihrer Herzen mit Klöppeln aus abgenagten Knochen auf primitiven Trommeln schlugen. Es war bedacht und aufrüttelnd. Es passte zu Castiels Atmung zu Beginn und zwang Michael, das Tempo zu halten. Langsam, unendlich langsam, - ihre Blicke blieben verschränkt -, erhöhte Castiel die Geschwindigkeit, wechselte von einem Tempo, das seiner Atmung entsprach, zu einem, das dem Hämmern seines Herzens entsprach. Michaels Herzschlag antwortete entsprechend.

Michael konnte nichts hören. Er hätte nicht sagen können, wie viel Zeit verging. Er wusste nicht wo er war, oder warum. Seine Sicht beschränkte sich auf nichts außer unerschütterliche, rote Augen, die die endlose, endlose Nacht umrahmten.

Michaels Körper entsprach Castiels. Der Alpher und der Omega, wie sie für immer in einem endlosen Kreislauf bestimmt waren. Auf ewig. Der Alpher schwitzte als er schneller wurde und sein Kiefer spannte sich an. Sein Gesicht zuckte vor Anstrengung. Er begann, sich voller Absicht zu bewegen, wobei er Michaels Oberschenkel von außen in machtvollem, schmerzhaftem Griff umschlugen hielt. Die Entschlossenheit der Bewegungen des Alphers war spürbar. Castiel hielt sich die meiste Zeit in seinem vorderen Gehirn und bewegte sich mit so absichtlichem Vorsatz, aber das hier… 

Als Castiel seinem Wolf einen Platz vorn erlaubte, ihm erlaubte, seine Bewegungen zu stärken, begann der Dominante Wolf eine Nachahmung des skurrilen Professors als Hohn über seine vorsichtige Entschlossenheit. Seine Bewegungen wurden mechanisch und steif. Der Wolf lachte Castiel aus und feuerte damit das Temperament des Alphers an, was ihn über die Kante und in einen Rausch stieß. Cas schrie zornig, nicht wegen dem gefügigen Omega vor sich, sondern wegen seinem trotzigen Biest eines Wolfs, dessen Respekt offensichtlich schwand. Er riss die Kontrolle von seinem Wolf wieder an sich und schickte den überraschten und keuchenden Wolf zurück in die Schatten.

Castiel gab alle Heuchelei einer gemäßigten Geschwindigkeit auf und begann mit Tempo und Kraft in den Omega zu preschen, pumpte tief und hart. Michael, für seinen Teil, tat weiterhin genau wie geheißen. Er krallte sich an die Schultern des Alphers, hielt seinen Blick in dem tiefen Schlupfwinkel, den die Augen über ihm boten, und unterwarf seinen Körper voll und ganz. Er hatte keine Angst, nicht wirklich, aber der Omega wusste, dass er in einer ausweglosen Situation steckte. Eine falsche Bewegung, ein falscher Gedanke und er würde ausgelöscht werden. Er konnte den Aufruhr in seinem Partner spüren und er konnte nicht recht sagen, wer am anderen Ende seiner Unterwerfung war, aber er würde nicht aufhören um zu fragen.

Castiels Knoten begann sich zu bilden und wie Deans bohrte er sich in den Kanal des Omegas und wieder hinaus mit brutaler Gleichgültigkeit. Sam war allein und besorgt. Sie sahen so wild aus. Castiel hatte Kratzspuren auf dem Rücken und Michaels Kanal musste von der Intensität der Reibung brennen. Dean hätte nicht helfen können, selbst wenn er gemusst hätte und der einzige weitere anwesenden Wolf war April. Sam ging im Kreis um das furchende, grunzende, stöhnende Paar herum und wünschte sehnlich, er hätte Bobby oder Benny gebeten zu bleiben. Sam zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, um sie zurückzurufen und dann rammte Castiel plötzlich seinen Knoten an Ort und Stelle, warf den Kopf zurück, schloss die Augen und brach die Verbindung zwischen den zwei Wölfen. Er kam mit einem machtvollen Schrei und Sam fühlte die Erschütterung des Besitzanspruchs, der sich formte, durch seine Füße, als er die beiden Wölfe erbeben ließ.

Völlig erschöpft brachen sie in einem Haufen verhedderter, feuchter Gliedmaßen zusammen. Michaels Bauch war nass von seinem eigenen, trocknenden Erguss. Sam näherte sich vorsichtig und half ihnen, sich auf die Seite zu rollen, sodass sie auf Michaels Oberschenkel und Hüfte ruhten. Michael wimmerte wie ein verletzter Welpe, aber er schien nicht verletzt zu sein. Castiel keuchte mit geschlossenen Augen. Er zeigte keine Anzeichen von Aggression. Sam untersuchte flüchtig Michaels Kanal, wo Cas’ Knoten im Körper des Omegas verschwand, aber gründlich genug, um sicherzugehen, dass der Omega nicht verletzt war, dann holte er mehr Kissen und eine weitere Decke aus der Box. Er kümmerte sich um das zusammenhängende Paar, sah nochmal nach Dean und Gabriel, die sich noch nicht wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, holte April zu sich, ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, auf dem sie gesessen und sich auf die Nägel gebissen hatte, und schloss die Augen.

Heilige Scheiße! Was für ein Tag.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt, wo die Schwüre erledig sein, ist es Zeit zu feiern… Winchester-Style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Ja, ich bin nicht tot. Sind echt schon zwei Monate vergangen? Oh Mann...  
> Also hier um die stressige Adventszeit ein bisschen zu entspannen ein neues Kapitel von mir.
> 
> Und wir feiern mit diesem Kapitel auch Jubiläum! Caniformes ist jetzt 100 Kapitel lang. Meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche an Nudge. 100! Nudge, du hast einfach zu viele gute Ideen. Also liegt noch eine weite Übersetzungsreise vor uns.
> 
> Achtung: In diesem Kapitel ist so eine gewisse Szene, aber die Tags dafür waren von Anfang an da, also betrachtet euch als gewarnt.

Kapitel 25

DAMALS

„Claire, mach mal langsam! Was meinst du, Gabriel hat es gesprengt? Was macht er überhaupt da? Gabriel soll in Lawrence sein. Ich habe ihn heute Morgen gesehen!“

„Er ist hier, Bobby!“, schrie sie zurück. „Ich hab grad ne Nachricht von Ash gekriegt, dass… dass er und ein kleines Team mit Gabriel innen grade eine Omega gradewegs aus dem Keller geholt haben. Gabriel ist jetzt vermisst.“ Claire wischte sich den Schweiß von der Braue und sah sich verstohlen um. Sie war allein in einem Haufen Grünzeug versteckt und hatte einen guten Blick auf die Umgebung, aber sie musste trotzdem ihre Stimme senken und die Kontrolle bekommen. Sie waren am Arsch. Sie waren sowas von total am Arsch.

„Ich werd ihn umbringen. Ich werd ihn und Ash umbringen! Also, wie viele sind damit dann noch da drin gefangen?“

„14 Omegas, wenn man die, die Gabe geschnappt hat, nicht mitzählt. Bobby, wir schaffen das nicht. Wir müssen uns zurückziehen.“

„Warte, Claire. Sag mir einfach, was ihr braucht. Ich kann euch vielleicht mehr Zeit verschaffen. Wir müssen das hier hinkriegen. Wir haben da viel zu viel reingesteckt, um es jetzt einfach fallen zu lassen.“

„Nein, Alpha. Wir können das nicht. Da drin geht’s grade zu wie in ‘nem getretenen Ameisenhaufen. Gordon selbst ist vor Ort und er tobt vor Wut! Auf keinen Fall schaffen sie es in den Keller und sie können niemals alle gleichzeitig rausholen. Außerdem wäre mein Team in jeder Sekunde, die wir warten, in Gefahr. Wir müssen abbrechen. Ich möchte das nicht mehr als Sie, aber wir können die Vans nicht rechtzeitig in Position bringen und ich krieg’s einfach nicht hin. Gott! Es tut mir leid!“ Ihre Stimme brach an einem Schluchzen, als das volle Ausmaß dessen ihr bewusst wurde, was diesen 14 Seelen zustoßen würde, die sie nicht retten konnten. „Es tut mir so leid, Bobby! Ich kann nicht! Wir müssen abbrechen.“

„Schhh. Atme für mich, Omeger. Ich weiß. Das ist nicht dein Versagen. Es ist meins. Hol das Team da raus. Behalt sie alle in Sicherheit. Wir sind eh aufgeflogen, wenn du also einen der 14 auf dem Weg nach draußen siehst und es sicher hinkriegst, nimm ihn oder sie einfach und lauf. Ich nehm alles, was du mir geben kannst, aber bring niemanden unserer Leute in Gefahr. Flieht nach Vegas. Geht zu Christian und taucht erstmal unter. Wo ist Ash jetzt grade?“

Claire holte ganz tief Luft und stützte sich auf einer Hand ab. „Er bringt den Omega direkt zu euch. Anscheinend sind Castiel und Dean in der Gegend und kommen näher, deshalb hat er Castiel einen Notruf wegen Gabriel geschickt.“

„Na fuck. Das ist ja großartig. Jetzt wird Cas auch alles wissen. Und er wird stinksauer sein… nein, nicht stinksauer, das ist noch zu schwach. Er wird fuchsteufelswild sein, wenn er alles erfährt. Ich habe ihn hier mit Absicht nicht eingeweiht. Er hasst es, wenn ich das tue. Scheiße! Okay. Hör zu, Claire, kümmer dich einfach um deine Leute, hol noch jemand anderes raus falls möglich und zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf. Wir können nicht immer gewinnen. Lass Gabriel meine Sorge sein. Ich werde dem kleinen Bastard bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abziehen, wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege. Wenn er doch einfach nur da geblieben wäre, wo ich ihn abgestellt hatte. Verdammt!“

„Bobby, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber Sie können nicht Gabe allein die Schuld für das alles geben. Sie haben ihn auch ausgeschlossen. Sie wissen, dass er nie lange da bleibt, wo Sie ihn abstellen und er musste das hier früher oder später ausgraben. Wenn Sie ihn einfach hätten wissen lassen, dass wir hier dran sind… Erinnern Sie sich daran, dass ich gesagt habe, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist, ihn im Ungewissen zu lassen?“

„Ziehst du grade die „Ich hab’s dir ja gesagt“-Nummer mit mir ab, Omeger?“ In Bobbys Worten schwang eine Alpha-Warnung mit. Er war nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit rummotzenden Omegas zu beschäftigen.

„Sir, hören Sie zu. Sie können ihn nicht denken lassen, dass das alles seine Schuld ist. Wenn er rausfindet, dass sein kleines Ding uns 14 andere gekostet hat, wird er am Boden zerstört sein. Wenn Sie da noch einen drauflegen und ihn denken lassen, es sei alles seine Schuld, wird ihn das wieder zerbrechen. Bitte, seien Sie vorsichtig, Alpha. Bitte. Ich weiß, dass Sie wütend sind, aber das hier ist eher unsere Schuld als Gabes. Wir hätten voraussehen müssen, dass er früher oder später so einen Stunt hinlegen würde und er wusste es nicht.“

„Du meinst, ‚Ich hätte es voraussehen müssen‘.“ Bobby seufzte. „Okay, Claire. Ruf mich an, wenn ihr alle in Sicherheit seid und bewegt eure Ärsche nach Nevada, aber dalli.“

„Ja, Sir.“

 

Claire schickte ein „ABBRUCH“-Signal ans Innen- und Außenteam, rief die Van-Fahrer zurück und schlich sich vorsichtig zu ihrem Fleckchen am hinteren Tunnel. Gabriel sah sie nicht, aber davon war sie auch nicht ausgegangen. Gabe war unsichtbar, wenn er es sein wollte. Sie brach grade rechtzeitig aus ihrer Deckung hervor, um Alex zu helfen, gewaltsam drei Schläger zu besiegen, die versucht hatten, zwei Omegas in einen wartenden schwarzen, bewaffneten Transportwagen zu schaffen. Sie machten sich vom Acker und stießen zu den vier Teammitgliedern hinzu. Claire wischte schnell mit der Innenseite ihrer Jacke Blut von ihrem Messer, dann schmiss sie die Jacke in den Kofferraum. Alpha hatte ihr aufgetragen, zu retten, wen sie konnte und sie fühlte keine Reue darüber, wie sie das bewerkstelligt hatte.

Alle acht quetschten sich in den kleinen Volvo und verschwanden eine Seitenstraße hinunter. Claire war sicher, dass sie gesehen worden waren. Ihre Gesichter waren verdeckt gewesen und die drei Transportwächter würden nie wieder jemandem irgendwas erzählen, aber an Orten wie diesem waren Augen überall und sie war nicht dumm. Sie waren zweifellos entdeckt worden und in Kansas würde in den nächsten paar Tagen die Hölle los sein. Claire sah nach allen, half die verängstigten Omegas zu beruhigen und versuchte, ihre eigene Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Zwei Omegas. Nach zwei Monaten detaillierter Planung und Training waren sie mit zwei Omegas davongekommen. Das hieß, dass zwölf weitere grade unter Drogen gesetzt weggebracht wurden, um in elender Sklaverei oder schlimmerem zu verschwinden und nie wieder gesehen zu werden. Zwölf Seelen wie Claires. ‚Das hätte ich sein können…‘ Claire schluchzte in ihrem Sitz und umklammerte den warmen Körper auf ihrem Schoß, der sich gleichermaßen zurück an sie klammerte, dankbar in Sicherheit zu sein. Claire fand Trost darin zu wissen, dass sie wenigstens zwei rausgeholt hatte und Gabriel ebenfalls einen. Das würde reichen müssen. Sie konnten nicht jeden retten.

Bobby schickte Cas eine SMS, um nach ihrer Lage zu fragen, herauszufinden, ob sie Gabriel schon erreicht hatten, und seinem Boss zu versichern, dass er vorher nichts von Gabriels Tun gewusst hatte. Der Teil war keine Lüge, aber etwas zu Verschweigen wog schwer auf Bobby. Er würde dafür sehr bald teuer bezahlen müssen.

Castiel lebte nach einem Moralkodex, der unter keinen Umständen verletzt werden durfte, abgesehen von dem unangenehmen Wissen, dass er sich das Recht, moralisch einwandfrei zu handeln, auf dem Schwarzmarkt erkauft hatte, indem er Bobby die Drecksarbeit für sich machen ließ. Manchmal erkannte er diesen Widerspruch als solchen an und manchmal wehrte er sich dagegen. Oft gestattete ihm Bobby den Luxus der Ignoranz, indem er Cas nicht sagte, was er vorhatte. In solchen Fällen ging alles gut, solange Castiel in seinem Unwissen verblieb. Das hier war im Begriff zu einem der seltensten und schmerzhaftesten Momente zu werden, in dem die Tiefe von Bobbys Bereitschaft, alle Regeln zu brechen, ans Tageslicht gebracht werden würde, wenn er keinen Weg finden würde es aufzuhalten und er würde sich bald einer satten Abrechnung mit dem Alpher gegenübersehen. Verdammt, Gabriel! Verdammte Scheiße! Bobby betete für die sichere Befreiung des Omegas, wenn auch nur damit er seinen Rohrstock an seinem ungehorsamen Hintern zerbrechen konnte.

 

JETZT

Sam wachte über die fünf Wölfe in Castiels Spielzimmer. April war tief in seinen Schoß gekuschelt, ihre Augen ruhten auf dem Punkt, an dem ihr Gefährte an den anderen Omega gebunden war, aber ihr Verstand, ihr Gemüt war damit im Reinen. Sie hatte nichts gegen hierarchischen Sex. Eroberungen und Rudelficken gingen von einem anderen Teil der Psyche eines Wolfs aus als Intimität und sie hatte kein Problem damit, die beiden auseinanderzuhalten. Castiel war immer noch ihr Gefährte und nur ihrer. Er würde es immer sein, deshalb fühlte sie sich nicht bedroht.

Dean und Gabriel trennten sich nach etwa 15 Minuten. Beide Wölfe kannten sich mit dem Protokoll in Castiels Spielzimmer aus. Dean, der über die Jahre viele, viele Male mit Castiel hier gewesen war und Gabriel, der ihr zahllose Male unter der Peitsche oder Macht von irgendjemandem verbracht hatte, den Castiel für den Moment gebucht hatte, um ihn ausgeglichen zu halten. Sie gingen zusammen nach hinten, machten die oberen Fenster auf und machten die Ventilatoren über der offenen Dusche an. Dean wusch Gabriel und dann sich selbst, er passte vorsichtig auf Gabriels Nähte auf und kontrollierte sie, um zu sehen, ob er in seiner Achtlosigkeit seinen zukünftigen Schwager verletzt hatte. Gabe ließ die Untersuchung ungeduldig über sich ergehen, dann warf er Dean ein Handtuch über den Kopf, griff sich selbst eins und humpelte zu seinen Klamotten, um sich anzuziehen.

Gabriel machte ein finsteres Gesicht, als er seine zerfetzte Kleidung fand. „Echt jetzt, Alpha? War das nötig? Ich mochte diese Hose.“ Gabe schnappte sich Deans Hose bevor der Alpha an sie rankam und benutzte die Zähne, um sie zu zerreißen, während Dean ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Och, komm schon! Ich habs wenigstens im Strudel der Leidenschaft gemacht. Du bist nur einfach ein Arschloch!“

Die zwei zankenden Wölfe wurden vom Klang eines klingelnden Handys unterbrochen, der von Michaels Tasche kam. Michael regte sich aus seinem Schlummer und versuchte, nach seiner Hose zu greifen, konnte sie aber nicht erreichen. Er hing immer noch fest. Dean klaubte das Handy aus der Tasche seines Gefährten und hielt es so, dass Michael das Display lesen konnte. Da stand „POP“.

„Es ist mein Vater“, sagte Michael und griff nach dem Handy. Dean reichte es ihm und er nahm den Anruf an, während Castiel sie, viel eleganter als Dean das bei ihrer Paarung gemacht hatte, aufrichtete und seine Knie unter Michaels Oberschenkel schob, wobei sie in einer aufrecht knienden Position endeten.

„Hallo, Pop“, sagte Michael, der einen Arm unter seinen Kopf zwängte, um sich abzustützen. Er stellte seine Füße weit gespreizt und flach auf den Boden zu beiden Seiten des Alphers, wobei er seine Knie obszön spreizte. „Ja, Sir. Mir geht’s gut. Alles gut. Hören Sie, Sir? Es ist grade kein guter Zeitpunkt. Hätten Sie was dagegen, wenn ich in ein paar Minuten zurückrufe? Ich bin grad so ein bisschen beschäftigt.“

Castiel stieß seinen Knoten mit einem schmutzigen Reiben gegen Michaels Kanal und griff nach seinem schlaffen Penis, um ihn kräftig zu streicheln. Cas‘ Blick ruhte auf seiner Arbeit, er ignorierte Michaels Gespräch mit seinem Vater, zumindest scheinbar, aber sein Tun war klassisches Alpher-Gehabe. Es schrie „Achte nicht auf einen anderen Alpha, während du an meinem Knoten hängst“. Michael stockte der Atem und er konnte das nicht vor seinem Vater am anderen Ende der Leitung verstecken. „Nein, nein. Nein, Sir. Mir geht’s gut.“ Michaels Stimme stockte und pulsierte, seine Atmung wurde mehrfach aus ihm rausgeprügelt als Castiel richtig loslegte. „Alpher, bitte! Sir!“ Michael steckte zwischen den beiden fest, beide forderten seine Aufmerksamkeit und er musste sich entscheiden. „Pop, es ist grade ungünstig. Ich rufe Sie gleich zurück!“

Er legte auf und ließ das Handy fallen. Michaels Empfindungen wuschen über ihn hinweg. Castiels Hand an seinem Penis wurde fester und schneller, brachte ihn zurück zu einer vollen Erektion. Michael richtete sein Kinn in einer Position totaler Unterwerfung zur Decke und nahm die Belohnung seines Alphers entgegen. Alles fühlte sich so gut an – die Berührungen an seinem Penis, die fleischigen, reibenden Stöße in seinen Hintern, wo der enorme Knoten seit er sich festgehängt hatte noch nicht kleiner geworden war. Castiel grinste ihn beifällig an und verdoppelte seine Bemühungen. Brave Omegas wurden in Castiels Rudel belohnt.

Das Telefon klingelte wieder, deshalb hob Dean es auf und nahm den Anruf an. Er hatte für sich und Gabriel Bademäntel rausgekramt. Sam und April waren aufgestanden und räumten den Raum auf. Alle ignorierten den grunzenden, stöhnenden Geschlechtsverkehr, den Cas und Michael veranstalteten. Michaels Belohnung war nur für Michael.

„Hallo, Dean Winchester.“ Dean entfernte sich langsam vom geräuschvollen Pärchen. „Ja, Alpher. Es ist gut, von Ihnen zu hören. Ich wollte Sie ohnehin anrufen, um mich vorzustellen.“ Er hielt inne, um zuzuhören. „Michael? Ja, ist er. Uns geht es wirklich richtig gut, wir kriegen die Dinge hier geregelt. Er ist ein toller Junge, Alpher. Danke, dass Sie ihn mir anvertrauen. Ich weiß, dass das plötzlich war.“ Dean hielt wieder inne und blickte durch den Raum dahin, wo sein Gefährte sich grade in seiner Lust verlor. Er war so wunderschön, wenn er losließ. Dean beobachtete, wie Cas Michaels Penis einen Orgasmus entlockte, während er selbst durch seinen eigenen grunzte. Dieses Mal gab es keinen Besitzanspruch und keine Aggression, nur Vergnügen für die beiden.

„Oh, das wäre wunderbar, Alpher Lancet. Hat er viel, was er herbringen müsste? Wir würden für einen Leihwagen zahlen, falls Sie einen brauchen. Es ist nur das Timing. Wir werden alle an dem Wochenende nicht in der Stadt sein und Michael und ich planen einen vollen Monat in Zweisamkeit. Könnten Sie es vielleicht etwa fünf Wochen aufschieben? Wäre das in Ordnung?“ Michael lag still da, abgesehen von seinem Atmen. Sein Hals war noch immer voll entblößt und er ließ seine Knie und Füße grotesk auseinanderfallen.

„Nein, Alpher. Er ist hier. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er Sie in nur ein paar Minuten zurückruft. Es ist nur, dass wir heute unsere Rudelgründungszeremonie hatten und Michael nach der Eroberung immer noch an Alphers Knoten hängt. Er braucht nur ein paar Minuten, damit sie sich lösen und saubermachen können.“ Dean hielt das Handy vom Ohr und schnitt eine Grimasse über die plötzliche Lautstärke des Alphers auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. „Jerry! Jerry Lancet, warten Sie doch eine Minute! Es ist nicht, wie Sie denken. Wir tun ihm nicht weh. Ihm geht’s gut. Das hier wird gut für seinen Omega sein. Können Sie bitte einfach warten, bis Sie die Gelegenheit hatten, mit ihm zu sprechen?“ Dean verdrehte wegen Michaels alarmiertem Gesichtsausdruck die Augen. „Alphers!“, dachte Dean zum tausendsten Mal. Er schickte Michael eine beruhigende, besänftigende Liebkosung durch den Paarungsbund. „Ja, natürlich sind Sie eingeladen, uns zu besuchen. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie gleich morgen früh hochfliegen, wir werden jemanden schicken, der Sie vom Flughafen abholt, Mann. Wir sind nicht die Monster, für die sie uns halten und Michael geht es gut. Es ist nur ein Eroberungsfick und ich habe Sie nur gebeten, sein Zeug später herzubringen, weil wir an dem Wochenende buchstäblich nicht hier sein werden. Beruhigen Sie sich, Alpher.“

Michael warf sich beschämt einen Arm übers Gesicht, aber Cas kicherte nur über sein Unwohlsein und küsste seine Kehle. April kam mit einem warmen Waschlappen rüber und kniete sich hin, um sie beide sauberzuwischen. Michael gestattete de Kontakt, ertrug ihre Berührung mit mehr Akzeptanz als er vor der Eroberung aufzubringen geschafft hätte. Es fühlte sich nett an – nicht sexuell, aber nett.

Dean beendete das Telefonat und warf das Handy wieder auf Michaels zusammengeknüllte Klamotten. „Ich werde was zum Anziehen suchen und was zu Trinken holen. Sind wir hier fertig, Boss?“

„Wird Alpher Lancet morgen für einen spontanen Besuch vorbeischauen, Dean?“, fragte Castiel ihn und streckte sich immer noch auf dem Hintern kniend die Arme über dem Kopf aus.

„Nein, aber er erwartet, dass sein Sohn in innerhalb einer Stunde zurückruft.“

„Also gut. Äm, ja, wir sind hier fertig. Ihr könnt alle gehen. Falls ihr Drinks haben wollt, könnten wir uns alle im Konservatorium treffen. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, April spielen zu hören. Gabriel meinte, du seist sehr gut und ich wollte fragen, ob du vielleicht etwas für uns spielst“, wandte er sich an seine Gefährtin, die errötete und lächelte.

„Natürlich, Alpher. Möchten Sie, dass ich bleibe, solange Sie festgehängt sind, falls Sie etwas brauchen?“

„Nein, April. Wir werden gleich bei euch sein. Geh schon mal. Zieh dich an, wenn du willst.“

 

Sie wollte nicht. April genoss das Gefühl, dass sie hier zu Hause war und deshalb nackt bleiben konnte wann immer sie wollte. Sie fühlte sich dadurch akzeptiert. In manchen Rudeln wurden Omegas dafür bestraft, ihre Nacktheit vor den falschen Leuten sehen zu lassen. Die Freiheit, in ihrem Haus nackt herumzulaufen, sandte deshalb eine Botschaft, dass hier keine Gefahr bestand, jemanden zu treffen, der nicht hier hingehörte. Dadurch fühlte sie sich sicher.

Die anderen sammelten sich im großen Konservatorium mit der hohen Decke. Sam holte einen Servierwagen mit Getränken, während Gabriel sich anzog und Eis aus der Küche holte. Die Angestellten waren heute nicht da. Cas hatte nur genug Leute zum Putzen und Pflegen, um das Anwesen dauerhaft instand zu halten. Er räumte hinter sich auf, aber das Haus war zu groß, als dass er sich allein darum hätte kümmern können. Sicherheitsleute waren leider trotzdem nötig, aber er hatte keine permanenten Angestellten für die Küche oder gar einen Chauffeur. Er ließ das Essen catern, wenn er eine formale Mahlzeit brauchte und er fuhr sich selbst. Castiel war in Reichtum und Status hineingeboren, aber er wies die meisten dieser Fallen ab, als seien sie ein nicht passender Mantel. Als Alpher hatte er den Luxus, seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen zu können, also tat er genau das.

Alle bedienten sich. Sam brachte einen Drink zu Dean, der den neuen Flügel bewunderte. „Ich habe gehört, dass du Jo nach der Einladung ins Rudel gefragt hast, aber nicht, was sie gesagt hat.“

Dean drehte sich zu ihm. „Ja, anscheinend hat Cas sie alle eingeladen. Man würde annehmen, er hätte das mir gegenüber mal erwähnt, hat er aber nicht.“

Sam nahm den Alpher in Schutz. „Ich denke nicht, dass er es verstecken wollte, Dean. Er hat vermutlich einfach angenommen, du würdest zustimmen und ist seinem Bauchgefühl gefolgt. Außerdem war doch klar, dass sie alle ablehnen würden. Die Einladungen waren reine Höflichkeit. Bobby würde sich Cas niemals derartig unterwerfen. Benny hat vor, sein eigenes Rudel zu gründen, sobald Andrea soweit ist, und Jo und Ellen sind glücklich wie es ist. Sobald Jo sich paart, ist bei denen alles geklärt.“

„Ja, vielleicht. Ich wünschte nur, er hätte mir das vor der Zeremonie erzählt, damit ich nicht wie der letzte Idiot dagestanden hätte.“ Dean schnappte sich ein Handtuch aus dem Badezimmer draußen vor dem Konservatorium und breitete es auf dem Lederhocker des wunderschönen Klaviers aus, sodass April zum Spielen sitzen konnte, ohne sich anziehen zu müssen. „Jo hat dasselbe gesagt. Sie dachte auch nicht, dass Cas geglaubt hat, auch nur einer von ihnen würde die Einladung annehmen.“

„Sag ihm, dass es dir nicht gefallen hat, so übergangen zu werden, Mann, aber nerv ihn nicht deswegen. Ziemlich sicher war das ein ehrlicher Fehler. Er hat dich nicht absichtlich ausgeschlossen und ihr zwei habt so schon genug Stress, auch ohne aus allem immer gleich eine große Sache zu machen.“

„Danke, liebster Doktor der Philosophie. Ich werd‘ drüber nachdenken.“

April setzte sich und ließ ihre Finger über die Tastatur gleiten, nur um ein Gefühl für die Lautstärke im Raum zu kriegen. Sie wollte in der Lage sein, bei jedem Gespräch, das sich entwickeln würde, um Hintergrund zu bleiben, ohne sie zu übertönen. Sie begann eine muntere Ragtime-Spritztour und Dean lehnte sich über ihre Schulter und tippte einen Rhythmus am Bass-Ende des Instruments. Sie drehte sich ohne aufzuhören zu ihm um. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du spielst, Dean.“ Sie war sehr überrascht. Er improvisierte aus dem Stand eine Harmonie. Nur weniger Musiker konnten das ohne Training und jahrelange Übung.

Er zwinkerte ihr nur zu, gestaltete ein Ende und zog seine Hand von der Klaviatur. Sam lehnte sich über die Kurve des Flügels und grinste die beiden an. „Warum setzt du dich nicht und spielst mit ihr, Dean? Ich wette, ihr zwei könntet zusammen was richtig Gutes auf die Beine stellen.“

„Danke, Sam. Ich hab für ne Weile genug gesessen. Das Abendessen war schlimm genug, aber ich wusste, dass ich aus der Nummer nicht rauskomme. Immerhin kann ich jetzt selbst entscheiden. Ich denke, ich bleibe erstmal auf den Füßen.“ Er ließ eine Hand über Aprils Hüfte und Flanke wandern und bewunderte ihre blauen Flecken. „Was ist mit dir, Kleine? Tut es nicht weh zu sitzen?“

Sie lachte und wechselte das Lied zu einem aufreizenden Blues-Stück, das sie sich beim Spielen ausdachte. „Nö. Ich mag, wie es sich anfühlt. Ist nicht immer geil, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn es passiert, aber ich mag, dass es immer noch wehtut, wenn es vorbei ist. Du etwa nicht? Ich dachte, du wärst ein Masochist wie ich?“

Er gab zu: „Manchmal gefällt es mir, so wund zu sein, aber von einer Bestrafung wund zu sein ist etwas anderes als nach einer guten Szene wund zu sein.“ Sam verdrehte die Augen und ließ die beiden Subs allein, damit sie Erfahrungen und die Farbe der Haut mit blauen Flecken vergleichen konnten. Musste so ein Sub-Ding sein.

Drinks flossen. Die Musik sorgte für eine leichtherzige und glückliche Stimmung und Castiel gesellte sich nach etwa einer halben Stunde zu ihnen. Er war frisch geduscht und angezogen. Er sah gut aus. Er war der König seines Reiches und Herr der Burg und er wusste das. Dean küsste ihn innig, reichte ihm einen Drink und fragte dann nach Michael.

„Er ruft seinen Vater an. Danach wird er zu uns kommen. Ihm geht’s gut, Dean. Wir haben ein bisschen geredet und ich denke, wir kommen jetzt gut miteinander klar.“

Dean deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Aprils Spiel. „Wusstest Du, dass sie so spielt?“, fragte er seinen Verlobten. Castiel schüttelte den Kopf und ging durch den Raum, sodass er zusehen und -hören konnte. April grinste ihn an und überspielte den Blues in einen schmutzigen Grind, der ihn die Augen zu Schlitzen verengen ließ. Cas spreizte ihre Hüften und schob seinen Schritt von hinten in ihre Poritze. Damit saß er hinter seiner Gefährtin auf dem Hocker, hielt ihre Hüften und bearbeitete ihren Hals mit dem Mund. Sie lachte glücklich, was in einem Quietschen und einen schiefen Ton endete.

„Was kann ich für Sie spielen, Alpher?“, ermunterte sie.

„Kannst du Tschaikowsky spielen?“, fragte er und bewegte leichtfertig die Hüften. Der Alpher war heute Abend unersättlich, aber natürlich war es ja auch SEINE Nacht.

Sie begann ein bisschen von „Romeo und Julia“ mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Gefährten und er lachte leise und biss auf ihre Paarungsnarbe. Sie schnappte nach Luft, genauso überwältigt wie sie das jedes Mal war, wenn er das tat. Er bemerkte es und zog ihre Hüften näher an seine, er setzte seine Zähne neu an und biss noch härter, trieb seinen Kiefer in ihr Fleisch. April spielte weiter, aber sie schrie auf als ein plötzlicher Orgasmus ohne jede Vorwarnung oder ähnliches sie ergriff. Er beschleunigte die Bewegungen seiner Hüfte, ließ seine Hose an ihrer Poritze über seinen Penis reiben und griff die Vorderseite des Hockers für mehr Stabilität.

„Na schön, ihr beiden. Ich dachte, Dean wäre derjenige, der sich ab jetzt mehr zur Schau stellen wollte. Ihr müsst mir schon eine Warnung zukommen lassen, wenn ihr davon ausgeht, zu jeder erdenklichen Zeit eine Show hinzulegen.“ Gabriel gab nur vor, verstört zu sein. Es war ihm egal, aber er genoss es, seinen Bruder zu necken wann immer sich eine Möglichkeit dafür bot. „Und du“, sagte er zu April. „Das hier ist eine Party. Wenn du schon spielst, spiel was, was Spaß macht, nicht diesen Scheiß, den du da GRADE fabrizierst.“

„Dieser Scheiß, Gabriel, ist Tschaikowsky. Es ist wundervoll und er ist einer deiner Landsmänner, also zeig ein bisschen Respekt“, tadelte Cas ihn, aber er hörte auf, sich an seiner Gefährtin zu reiben und er stand mit einem Zwinkern zu ihr wieder auf, um sich einen neuen Drink zu holen. Sie errötete und wechselte zu etwas Verspieltem und Modernen, das sie aus dem Radio kannte.

Michael betrat den Raum. Er sah beschämt aus. Er ging direkt zu Dean und schlang die Arme um ihn. „Kein Wunder, dass ich so vermurkst bin, Schatz“, stöhnte er elendig. „Jetzt, da ich weiß, dass es auch anders geht, kann ich nicht mehr glauben, dass ich je gedacht habe, das wäre normal.“

Dean umarmte ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen, glücklich, dass er immer noch Alpha war, obwohl er Michael so nah war. „Du musst da nie wieder zurück, Michael. Wir werden dich hierbehalten und dir alles geben, was du brauchst. Verdräng deinen Vater aber nicht ganz, ok? Gib dem Ganzen ein bisschen Zeit. Du wirst es schaffen, eine Beziehung mit ihm zu haben, ohne dich ihm zu unterwerfen. Es wird dich nur Zeit und Training kosten. Ich hab dich jetzt, Schatz. Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen.“ Aprils Spiel wurde wieder zu einem langsamen und anzüglichen Blues. Dean schlang die Arme um Michaels Hüfte und wiegte mit ihm zu dem langsamen Rhythmus. Dabei flüsterte er: „Tanz mit mir…“

Michael schmolz gegen seinen Gefährten und bewegte seine Hüften zur Musik, seine Stirn legte er auf Deans Schulter ab und schloss die Augen. Sie bewegten sich langsam hin und her, drehten sich und rieben ihre Hüften aneinander, küssten sich langsam und wiegten sich als wären sie allein und nackt.

„Dean, Schatz, ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich dich hier mit dem Rudel um uns herum nehmen kann“, flüsterte Michael. Dean winselte ihn nur an. Sein Sub-Wolf machte sich bereit, seinen Platz einzunehmen und er war geil genug, um sich einfach mitreißen zu lassen. Die Musik half, ihm ein tiefes und geiles Gefühl zu geben, dass er verletzlich sein konnte, egal wer zusah. Dann drehte Michael noch weiter auf. Er flüsterte: „Ich habe Alpher gefragt, ob er uns helfen würde, dich dahin zu bringen und er hat eingewilligt. Willst du sehen, ob du dich von uns beiden gleichzeitig berühren lassen kannst? Es ist nicht das langsame Tempo, auf das wir uns geeinigt hatten, Dean. Wenn du nicht möchtest, lass es mich einfach wissen und ich blase es ab. Wir werden dir nicht wehtun, das verspreche ich. Bist du noch bei mir, Alpha?“

„Ja, Michael. Ich bin immer noch Alpha. Grade so.“ Dean biss Michaels Paarungsnarbe, um das zu beweisen. Es hatte nicht dieselbe Wirkung auf Michael wie wenn Cas es bei April machte. Dass eine Narbe empfindlich genug war, dass es zum spontanen Orgasmus führen konnte, war eh selten und Michaels und Deans Bund war verkehrt herum. Aber Michael stöhnte und packte Dean ganz fest. Es fühlte sich wirklich unglaublich gut an. Die Nerven formten eine Verbindung von seiner Narbe, die direkt zu seiner Omegadrüse verlief und sie schickte Gefühlsfunken durch seinen ganzen Körper. Er keuchte und bewegte seine Hüften energischer.

„Na? Möchtest du?“, fragte er Dean nochmal, während er rauchig ausatmete.

„Scheiße, ja. Ich will. Kann ich jetzt einfach abtauchen? Haben wir genug drüber geredet?“

Michael packte Deans geschwollenen, schmerzenden Hintern und summte, biss als Ausgleich selbst in Deans Narbe und Dean schlüpfte hinein in den Subspace, ließ sich von seinem Wolf nach Hause bringen. Michael machte eine Geste zu Castiel. Cas flüsterte seiner Gefährtin etwas zu und sie grinste und akzeptierte einen schmutzigen Kuss von ihm, gefolgt von einem Schluck von seinem Weinglas, das er vorsichtig für sie kippte, damit sie ihre Hände nicht vom Klavier nehmen musste.

Cas zog sich aus und ließ seine Klamotten auf die Rückenlehne eines der Sofas fallen. Sam unterhielt sich weiter mit Gabriel, aber ihre Blicke wurden unweigerlich zu den Tänzern vor Aprils Klavier gezogen. Castiel näherte sich Dean von hinten, passte seine Hüften den Bewegungen der beiden anderen an und ließ seine Hände über Deans Hüften wandern. Er machte sich über Deans andere Schulter her, saugte und knabberte bis er einen lilafarbenen Fleck erzeugt hatte. Deans Penis war hart und schmerzte. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder, Castiels Bruder und seine de facto kleine Schwester ihm alle zusahen und er kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an, es in eine Show zu verwandeln oder in etwas außer sich selbst, wie er das immer tat.

Die Musik half. April hielt das Tempo langsam und sinnlich. Dean schloss die Augen. Es änderte nicht an seinem Wissen, dass er nicht mit seinen Liebhabern allein war, aber es erlaubte ihm, sich auf das Klavier und ihre Körper, die sich gegen seinen pressten, zu konzentrieren. Seine Hüften hörten nie auf sich zu bewegen als Hände sich an seinem Hosenverschluss zu schaffen machten. Er behielt einen Satz Wechselsachen in Castiels Haus, machte das schon seit Jahren, aber er hatte sie nicht lange genug angehabt, dass sich das Anziehen überhaupt gelohnt hatte. Sein Verstand zog in Erwägung, dass April vielleicht gar nicht so dumm war, wenn sie einfach nackt blieb, um allen die Mühe zu ersparen, bis das Gefühl von vier Händen, die ihn aus dem Stoff rausschälten, einen Schauer durch seine Gliedmaßen jagte. Nein, diesen Teil würde er nicht überspringen wollen.

Die junge Omega am Klavier begann mit leiser, süßer Stimme zu ihrem Spiel zu summen, was einen Kontrast zu den Tastentönen darstellte und einen Hauch menschlicher Emotion hinzufügte, der direkt in Deans Penis schoss. Michael - Dean wusste, dass es Michael war - half ihm, aus der Hose und den Schuhen zu steigen, während Cas ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zog und ihn danach die Wirbelsäule entlang küsste.

„Gabriel, wirf mir mal die Tube da her“, rief Castiel seinem Bruder zu und fing dann gekonnte mit einer Hand die anfliegende Tube. „Dean, mein Liebster“, flüsterte Cas ihm von hinten zu. Als sie sich wiegten, sorgte er an ihren Körperlinien für so viel Körperkontakt mit seinem Sub wie er konnte. „Das hier ist Michaels Tanz. Ich werde ihm mit dir helfen, deshalb möchte ich, dass du jetzt auf ihn hörst.“ Dean stöhnte nochmal. Wie Castiel, der große und mächtige, einsprang, um in einer anderen Szene zu helfen, brachte Dean noch weiter in einen tiefen und heiligen Ort. Sie dachten, er wäre so viel Mühe wert, so viel Arbeit. Und Dean machte sich keine Illusionen, ihre Hände mochten sanft und sein, aber das hier war eine Szene. Er wurde in einen Devoten Headspace befördert und er ging darin auf.

Dean erschreckte sich nicht als Castiels Finger gegen seinen Eingang stupsten. Castiel arbeitete zwei mit Gleitgel bedeckte Finger in Dean hinein während sie tanzten, stieß sie, scherte sie auseinander, streichelte Deans Hüfte mit seiner anderen Hand und zog ihn in die Drehungen, die er wollte. Dean ließ seinen Kopf auf Michaels Schulter fallen, eine Reflexion der Position, die Michael eingenommen hatte, als er über seinen Alpher-Vater frustriert ins Zimmer gekommen war. Michael blieb angezogen, aber er ließ Deans Penis gegen die vordere Partie seiner Hose reiben, was sie mit Lusttropfen besudelte, bis sie glänzte. Michaels Hand fuhr über Deans Hoden und bearbeitete sie, drückte sie während Castiel einen dritten Finger dazunahm. Michael küsste seinen gefügigen Sub während sie tanzten. Sie wiegten sich eine Weile lang zusammen, hörten wie Aprils Finger den Elfenbeintasten einen langsamen Grind entlockten und schwitzten zusammen. Sam füllte sein Glas wieder mit Eis und Whiskey. Er hörte auf, sich mit Gabriel zu unterhalten.

Dean hörte auf, gegen sein Bedürfnis anzukämpfen, sich zur Schau zu stellen. Er hörte auf, überhaupt zu denken und wurde eine Erweiterung des Willens seiner Doms. Sie tanzten in gewisser Weise immer noch – in der Weise, dass sexuelle Bewegungen auch eine Art Tanz waren – aber sie waren dazu übergegangen, Sex nicht mehr nur anzudeuten, sondern wurden ernst damit. Michael lehnte sich nah an Deans Ohr und knurrte: „Ich werde deinen großen Schwanz ganz runterschlucken, Dean. Dein Alpher wird dich von hinten ficken und deinen Schwanz direkt in meine Kehle schieben. Du wirst einfach genau zwischen uns bleiben und es hinnehmen. Sam sieht dir zu. Seine Hand ist jetzt an seinem Schwanz. Lass uns rausfinden, ob er kommt bevor du es tust, mein Schatz. Gott, du bist sexy!“

Michael ging langsam auf die Knie. Er leckte mit flacher Zunge über Deans Penis wie er das immer tat. Dean fiel mangels Stütze fast nach vorn, aber Castiels Arm schlang sich um seine Brust und hielt ihn fest und aufrecht. Michael fand die Tube Gleitgel auf dem Boden, wo Cas sie hatte fallen lassen und griff nach Deans Hüften als er seinen Penis runterschluckte und beide Hände benutzte, um den Penis des Alphers mit Gleitmittel zu bedecken. Dann wischte Michael sich die Hände an Deans Oberschenkeln ab und griff Castiels Hüften, womit er sein Gesicht noch tiefer auf Deans Länge zwang und Cas sehr langsam in Deans Körper versank.

Die Musik bestimmte weiterhin den Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen. Es war ein Tanz wie zuvor, nur dass jetzt drei Körper wie ein einziger in ihrer Bewegung verschmolzen waren. Michael hielt seinen Kopf reglos, benutzte seine Hände um sie alle drei zusammen miteinander zu bewegen. Cas ließ ihn machen, was er wollte. Castiel betrachtete sich selbst nur als Stütze in Michaels Show, aber seine Lippen bewegten sich weiter auf seinem geliebten Dean und er nahm die Lust und das Vergnügen hin, die ihm geboten wurden. Deans Körper war entspannt. Er begann in konstanter Harmonie mit Aprils Stimme zu stöhnen und zu wimmern. Er wiegte sich immer noch soweit er konnte, sein Wolf in der Musik und den Empfindungen verloren.

Cas drehte den Kopf, um nach ihren Brüdern zu sehen und lachte fast laut auf. Beide Männer hatten ihre Schwänze befreit und streichelten sich selbst langsam. Irgendwie war es im dicken Strudel der Pheromone, die den Verstand benebelten, nicht mehr wichtig, dass es eigentlich eklig sein müsste, den eigenen Bruder so zu beobachten. Es war wirklich nicht wichtig. Im Herzen waren sie Hunde und Hunde kümmerten sich einfach nicht um DNA, wenn es um Erregung ging. Er sah in die andere Richtung, um sicherzugehen, dass April immer noch beide Hände auf der Tastatur hatte. Hatte sie. Braves Mädchen. Cas konnte spüren, wie sehr sie sich selbst bearbeiten wollte, aber sie durfte nicht. Er schickte ihr Stolz und Zufriedenheit. Dass sie errötete, sagte ihm, dass sie die Nachricht bekommen hatte.

Sie wechselte das Stück zu einem schnelleren Tempo und Michael antwortete mit einem Grunzen. Er bearbeitete Deans Penis schneller, ein bisschen tiefer, ließ Cas‘ Hüfte los, sodass er eine Hand um Deans Knoten schlingen und den Druck ausüben konnte, der Dean wahnsinnig machen würde. Cas wusste, dass Deans Knie gleich unter ihm nachgeben würden, deshalb senkte er den Arm, um ihn an seinem Schwerpunkt festzuhalten. Es erlaubte ihm ebenfalls, Deans Hüften in einen besseren Winkel zum Ficken zu zwingen und Cas brachte Michaels langsames Tempo durcheinander und begann sein eigenes. Er knurrte und fauchte in Deans Ohr als die Musik um ihn anschwoll.

Michael bewegte beide Hände zu Deans Hüfte und versuchte sich festzuhalten und das Tempo des Alphers aufzunehmen, ohne dass ihm die Kehle rausgeboxt wurde. Er öffnete den Kiefer grade weit genug und zog die Lippen aus dem Weg, sodass seine Zähne nur grade so über Deans Penis strichen als Castiel ihn tiefer in Michaels Mund trieb. Dean beugte sich an der Taille über, unfähig sich selbst noch länger aufrecht zu halten und stützte seine Hände mit einem anzüglichen Stöhnen auf Michaels Rücken ab. „Michael, ich komme! Schatz, darf ich? Oh fuck!“

Michael zog nicht weg. Er nickte unauffällig. Cas übernahm für ihn und fickte Dean hart, womit er Deans Penis noch tiefer und schneller zwischen Michaels Kiefer stieß. „Dein Gefährte will, dass du seine Kehle hinunter kommst, Alpha“, sagte Cas in einem sinnlichen Knurren zu ihm. Dean ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, aber Sam ebenso wenig. Die Winchester-Brüder kamen zeitgleich mit nahezu identischen Stöhnen der Lust. April ließ die Musik zu einem Höhepunkt kommen als Deans Augen sich in seinen Kopf zurückdrehten.

Cas zog sich zurück, streichelte sich selbst einmal, zweimal, dreimal, viermal und bemalte dann Deans Rücken mit seinem Erguss.

„Verdammte Scheiße!“, schrie Gabriel und ergoss sich ebenfalls in seine eigene Hand.

Michael ließ Deans Penis aus seinem Mund gleiten und erlaubte dem erschöpften Mann, auf den Boden zu sinken und seinen Kopf im Schoß seines Doms abzulegen. Ihr Paarungsbund war mit lauter Gefühlen belebt: Befriedigung und Vertrauen und Liebe und Stolz. Dean wusste jetzt etwas Neues über seinen Gefährten, etwas das Michael ihm nie gesagt hatte. Er vermutete, dass Cas es ebenfalls wusste und er fragte sich, ob Michael sich dessen überhaupt bewusst war. Sie organisierten sich neu, machten sich sauber, kuschelten und küssten sich. Mehr Drinks flossen. April wurde hingelegt und von allen gestreichelt, während ihr Dom und Gefährte sie mit der Zunge zu einem hinausgeschrienen Höhepunkt brachte, als Dank für ihre vorzügliche Begleitung und ihre Selbstbeherrschung.

Sie blieben alle lange wach, aber die Atmosphäre wurde auf post-koitale Weise entspannt und leichtherzig. Alle lagen übereinander, bildeten inmitten der Endorphine einen Welpenhaufen. Manchmal klimperte April noch auf dem Elfenbein und manchmal ließen sie einfach Castiels kompliziertes Soundsystem die Musik spielen, die ihnen grade gefiel.

„Du und Michael, wollt ihr eigentlich Welpen, Dean?“, fragte April, die ein wenig angetrunken lallte.

„Oh, ja. Einen Haufen.“ Er streichelte ihr Haar, das sich über seinen Schoß ergoss. „Wirst du uns helfen? Wirst du für sie Mom sein? Ich möchte, dass du ihre Mom bist und Cas auch ihr Vater. Sie können uns alle vier haben. Ich möchte das. Ich will… uns alle.“ Seine Augen waren nicht ganz fokussiert, aber sie nahm ihn ernst.

„Dean, du weiß, dass das Alpher nicht gefallen wird. Heißt das, dass er unsere Welpen auch mit dir und Michael teilen wird?“

„Oh, du wusstest es nicht? Es ist seine Idee. Ich hab sogar schon alle unsere Namen entschieden. Ich bin Dad, egal von wem die Welpen biologisch gesehen sind, ich bin für sie alle Dad, oder vielleicht Daddy. Cas ist Papa. Ich kann mir Cas als nichts anderes als Papa vorstellen und du bist Mom. Michael wird keinen Mädchen-Titel wollen, deshalb hab ich auch für ihn was gefunden.“ Michael war nah genug, um mitzuhören, deshalb hob er an seinen Gefährten gerichtet eine müde Augenbraue.

„Und was ist mein Titel, Alpha?“, fragte er.

„Du bist O-Pop. Gefällt dir das? Ich hab gehört, dass du deinen eigenen Vater Pop nennst und das hat sich einfach angeboten. ‚Pop‘ ist zu nah an Papa, also musste es sich genug unterscheiden.“

Michael kaute eine Weile auf dem Wort herum. Dean hatte Recht damit, dass er es nicht schätzen würde, „Mutter“ genannt zu werden oder etwas anderes Abgeleitetes von einem weiblichen Namen. O-Pop- Es war maskulin und stark genug, aber es behielt seinen Omega-Status trotzdem vorn und schien so permanent. In seinem Kopf wirbelten Bilder von jungen, glücklichen Gesichtern, die auf ihn zurannten, ihre Arme ausstreckten, um in die Luft gehoben zu werden und ihm zuriefen: „O-Pop! Du bist zurück!“ Verdammte, angetrunkene emotionale Tränendrüsen, verdammte Eroberungshormone; verdammte post-koitale Endorphine. Die Haut um Deans Augen legte sich in Falten als er den emotionalen Tagtraum in Michaels Kopf aufschnappte. Selbstzufrieden meinte Dean: „O-Pop dann also.“

„Alpher!“, rief April zu ihm, als er auf der anderen Seite der Couch mit Sam und Gabriel faulenzte. Ihre Stimme war lauter als sie gemusst hätte, um ihn dort zu erreichen. Er zuckte zusammen und sah hoch. „Werden wir alle unsere Welpen teilen? Darf ich für alle Mommy sein, selbst für Deans und Michaels?“

Cas setzte sich auf und war sofort nüchtern. Er musste vorsichtig sein, wie dieses Gespräch verlief, besonders da sie alle betrunken waren. „Ich wollte mit dir später noch allein darüber reden, nicht wenn du betrunken bist. Aber was hältst du von der Idee? Dean ist dabei, aber Michael hat noch nicht zugestimmt. Er hat erhebliche Bedenken, fürchte ich.“ Castiels betrunkene Stimme war nicht weit von seinem normalen Ton entfernt.

„Es GEFÄLLT mir!“, schwärmte sie. „Meine Welpen, Michaels Welpen, sie werden alle Geschwister sein. Es ist perfekt! Was gefällt dir daran nicht?“ Sie hatte sich zu Michael umgedreht, dessen Augen sich weiteten, als er plötzlich im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit stand.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich muss vermutlich einfach noch ein bisschen darüber nachdenken.“

„Setz ihn nicht unter Druck, April.“ Castiel kam mühsam auf die Füße und kniete sich neben sie. „Jetzt grade ist nicht die Zeit, um lebensverändernde Entscheidungen zu treffen.“ Sie kicherte und Cas tätschelte ihre Wange.

„Ich gehe schlafen“, kündigte Gabriel an. „Gute Nacht, Rudel Winchester.“ Er hievte sich auf die Füße und verschwand mit den fröhlichen „Gute Nacht“-Wünschen seiner neuen Familienmitglieder aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich muss auch gehen“, sagte Sam. Er stand auf und schwankte leicht.

„Hey, hey!“, stoppte Dean ihn. „So gehst du mir nirgendwo hin. Du bleibst über Nacht hier. Wir haben noch zusätzliche Zahnbürsten und so nen Scheiß. Komm, ich zeig dir ein Zimmer, das du heute Nacht haben kannst.“ Dean schlüpfte unter Aprils Kopf hervor und half seinem Bruder zur großen Treppe, die nach oben zu den Schlafzimmern im zweiten Stock führte. Michael folgte ihnen in der Hoffnung, auch ein Zimmer für sich selbst zu finden. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, seine Augen offen zu halten und ein tiefes, weiches Bett klang nach einer richtig guten Idee. Er schloss zu Dean auf, der ihn mit einem Arm um die Schultern willkommen hieß.

Damit fanden sich Cas und April plötzlich allein im Konservatorium. Also legte Cas seine Arme unter die Knie seiner Gefährtin und hinter ihre Schultern und hob sie mühelos hoch. Er küsste sie als er sie zum Bett trug, sehr zufrieden mit dem Abend und voller Hoffnung für die Zukunft.

 

*************************

 

Naomi richtete ihr Mikrofon und tippte dagegen, um sicherzugehen, dass es lief. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf das Publikum. Das war ihre Wählerschaft, aber Naomi hatte vor der nächsten Wahl immer noch einen hohen Berg zu erklimmen. Ihre Zustimmungsrate unter Wölfen in ihrem Distrikt war bei einem totalen Tiefstand von 12% und ihre Zustimmung unter den Affenartigen war nicht gut genug, um das auszugleichen. Sie repräsentierte einen Distrikt in Kansas, der überwiegend von Affen bevölkert war, deshalb konzentrierte sie sich hauptsächlich auf die. Außerdem war ihr Gegner kein Wolf, deshalb machte das keinen Unterschied. Sie konnte ihre Stimmen als Verlust verzeichnen und hätte doch nicht viel verloren.

„Guten Tag, Kansas!“, rief sie fröhlich. „Ich freue mich sehr, dass Sie alle die Regierung unseres Staates für so wichtig erachtet haben, heute hier her zu kommen und ich weiß Ihre Unterstützung zu schätzen. Zusammen können wir Kansas zu einem ganz neuen Level aufsteigen lassen.“ Der Applaus war für ihren Geschmack zu zaghaft, aber sie hielt tapfer ihre Rede. Das wahre Publikum war die Fernsehkamera. Nachrichtensendungen würden die Tonstellen raussuchen, die der Geschichte am besten entsprachen, die sie erzählen wollten, deshalb musste sie ihre Worte so wählen, dass sie in 13-Sekunden-Bissen den besten Eindruck machte.

„In diesem Land gibt es für uns eine große Bedrohung. Und wie Sie wissen, ist ihr Zentrum genau hier, im Herzland dieser großen Nation, genau hier in Kansas. Die Moderne Wolfsbewegung, die versucht, leicht zu beeindruckende, unschuldige junge Leute in sabbernde Sklaven ihrer grundlegendsten animalischen Impulse zu verwandeln, läuft hier in Kansas schon zu lange Amok. Die Anführer dieser widerwärtigen Kampagne möchten, dass Sie glauben, Wolfsamerikaner seien unfähig außerhalb ihrer Instinkte zu leben, dass sie nicht überleben können ohne sich selbst in Sex und Gewalt der abstoßendsten Natur zu entwürdigen. Sie unterziehen, während wir hier sprechen, eine ganze Generation schutzloser Kaniden einer Gehirnwäsche, um sie von einem Leben von offener Ehe, Sodomie, Perversion, Prostitution und Pornografie zu überzeugen.  
Lassen Sie mich hier und jetzt betonen, sodass es keine Missverständnisse geben kann: Wölfe brauchen diesen unheiligen Lebensstil NICHT, um aufzublühen. Und jeder, der ihnen etwas anderes sagt, verkauft im großen Stil gefährliche Lügen. Ich BIN ein Wolf. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Nichts in uns verlangt unweigerlich, dass irgendjemand von uns in einem Loch der Sittenlosigkeit lebt, um zu überleben. In diesem Sinne und in einer weiteren Verpflichtung in meinem lebenslangen Kampf gegen das Böse, das droht unser wunderschönes Land unter einen Schatten von Satans Lügen zu spülen, habe ich grade dem Kongress einen Gesetzentwurf vorgeschlagen, der alle Finanzquellen für Wolfshäuser der Sittenlosigkeit abschneiden wird.“ Ein paar Zuschauer klatschten enthusiastisch, aber von noch mehr Stellen wurde sie ausgebuht und sie bemerkte, dass mehrere Fäuste gewaltsam in der Luft geschwenkt wurden.

„Hedonismus hat KEINEN PLATZ in der Stützstruktur, die unser großartiges Land zusammenhält!“ Sie hob die Stimme über den lauterwerdenden Protest. „Privat in ihren Häuser dürfen Wölfe gern tun was immer sie möchten, möge Gott ihnen vergeben, aber es gibt keine vertretbare Entschuldigung, dass ein gottesfürchtiger amerikanischer Arbeiter ihre Unsittlichkeit unterstützen oder finanzieren müssen sollte.“ Naomi versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, dass die Kameras ihr Ziel waren. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten und ihre Wölfin wollte, dass sie die vermeintliche Gefahr vor dem Podium anfauchte.

Sie stieß sie gnadenlos wieder nach unten, wo sie hingehörte, tief in ihr Unterbewusstsein, wo sie niemandem wehtun konnte. Verfickte Wölfin. Sie konnte es nicht ausstehen, mit so einem Defekt in ihrer Seele geboren worden zu sein und sie peitschte sie regelmäßig mit den Flammen des Höllenfeuers, um sie von ihrem Verstand zu verdrängen. Das Miststück war aber unermüdlich. Es war in letzter Zeit ein zunehmend schwererer Kampf geworden und Naomis Rücken und Oberschenkel waren mit den Spuren vernarbt, wo die Nesseln über die Jahre wieder und wieder an ihrem Fleisch gezerrt hatten.

„Stellen Sie sich zu mir, Kansas! Herz der amerikanischen Prärie, Brotkorb für Millionen, wo die Menschen müde und aufrichtig sind, die Nachkommen der tapferen Pioniere, die das Grasland in Planwagen überquerten und diesen Staat mit bloßen Händen aus dem Dreck aufbauten. Stellen Sie sich zu mir und holen Sie Kansas von den Hedonisten zurück! Fordern Sie vom Kongress, Ihr Geld zu nehmen, um unseren Staat aufzubauen und unser Land zu verteidigen. Fordern Sie sie auf, nicht weiter Pornografie und Sittenlosigkeit zu fördern! Danke!“

Zum Schluss floh sie fast vom Podium, behielt mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung ein gleichmäßiges Tempo als der Spott ihr von der Bühne hinunter folgte. Sie schlüpfte mit ihrem Wolfswächter in ihre Limousine und sie flüchteten so schnell es ging. Naomi war ratlos. Ihre Wahlkampf-Managerin saß ihr mit aschfahlem Gesicht gegenüber und hatte nichts zu sagen. Naomis Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Du hast mir ein nettes Publikum versprochen, du Miststück! Was zur Hölle war das?! Wer waren all diese Leute? Ich dachte, du hättest die Menge durchleuchtet, bevor du jemanden reingelassen hast!“

„Haben wir, Mrs. Novak. Ich verstehe es nicht. Manchmal schlüpfen ein paar Spitzel mit rein, aber ich kann nicht verstehen, wie es sein konnte, dass die ganze Menge nur aus Spitzeln bestand.“ Sie versuchte, ihre Neven in den Griff zu kriegen und spannte den Kiefer an. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Ma’am. Dafür werde ich sorgen.“

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Das stimmt auf jeden Fall“, schnauzte Naomi heftig. „Du bist gefeuert!“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich freue mich über Kudos und Kommentare! :D


End file.
